Luz y oscuridad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: -Sasunaru/narusasu- Un futuro y un presente influeciados entre sí por la presencia de tres hijos. ¿Podrán Naruto y Sasuke averiguar que ocurrió en ese funesto futuro? ¿Podrán cambiar el presente? ¿Hijos? ¿Marido? ¡Que demonios! -Fin- -Ovas en proceso-
1. Futuro y presente

__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno jeje, decidí no colgar este fic hasta que no lo hubiera terminado, pero como llevo cinco capis y veo que va para largo, me he dado un plazo de un mes, ya que lo iré actualizando semanalmente, es decir, todos los jueves n.n La idea de este fic me vino correlativa a la que tuve para el yonita, la trama central es mas o menos la misma jeje, solo cambia el ambiente, los personajes y las relaciones entre ellos. Esta centrada en Konoha y la verdad no se cuantos capis serán, lo que si os digo es que tengo toda la trama en la cabeza, desde el principio del fic hasta el final, ya se como acabará y todo XD. No tengo mucho más que decir y aunque el principio este algo confuso por favor seguid leyendo y os enteraréis. Una última cosa y la principal, este fic esta echo exclusivamente para Tabe-chan, mi hijita adorable XD tendría que haber sido por su cumpleaños pero a falta de tiempo le hice un oneshot a la espera de este fic, así que ya sabes preciosa, todo tuyo._**

**CAPI 1: FUTURO Y PRESENTE**

Un hombre corría a través de las llamas, veía como toda la torre Hokage empezaba a derrumbarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, aunque no por él si no por las dos personas que llevaba agarradas en cada una de sus manos. Siguió corriendo acelerando el paso, esquivó un trozo de madera ardiendo que había caído del techo para rodearla y seguir el camino. Estaba cansado, ese no podía ser el final, no para ellos.

Observó por la ventana como la gente chillaba y era asesinada a sangre fría, era una visión horrenda y él aunque estaba ahí no podía hacer nada. Sabía que estaba actuando egoístamente, pero primero eran ellos, antes que todos los demás. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala que buscaba, abrió la puerta de una patada y lanzó a los niños al centro del círculo que había en ella.

**-¡Quedaos ahí!-,** ordenó mientras efectuaba unos difíciles sellos.

Cuando terminó plantó las palmas de las manos sobre el borde del círculo y este comenzó a brillar, naciendo de él una columna brillante que atravesó el techo y ascendió a los cielos.

Los niños estaban asustados, para que negarlo, ni la mirada cálida de aquel hombre bastaba para calmarlos. El mayor que rondaba unos doce años se levantó directo a salir del círculo, el bocinazo que recibió para impedirlo lo dejó clavado al suelo, provocando que agarrara a su hermano y lo abrazara.

**-Déjanos ir contigo, por favor…-,** suplicaba nervioso, con su cuerpo agitándose visiblemente. El hombre volvió a negar con la cabeza, **-por favor…-,** volvió a pronunciar notando como ambos cuerpos empezaban a elevarse por la columna brillante, **-por favor… por favor…-,** pedía una y otra vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras veía a los niños subir se intentó tranquilizar, estarían a salvo, era la mejor opción, estaba seguro. Sus súplicas le partían el alma, dios… cuanto dolía. Pero no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

**-Cuando lleguéis preguntar por mí, hacedlo que os juro que estaréis protegidos hasta que pueda volver a traeros de vuelta ¡cuidaos mucho y sobre todo, alejaos de esa persona!-,** grito ascendiendo una mano inconscientemente para tocar la del niño mayor, que aun se resistía.

**-Por favor… no nos alejes de ti…-,** rozaron las puntas de sus dedos, tomando entre sus manos una cadena con algo colgando en ella, de golpe se separaron, comenzaba a volver a elevarse, **-por favor… por favor… ¡papá!-,** chilló justo antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento la sala comenzó a derrumbarse. Intentó salir pero una viga de madera se había puesto en su camino. A su alrededor todo era jalones de fuego, en un mal movimiento se quemó la tela de su capa, tuvo que rajarse la manga y echarla al suelo para apagarla. Sudaba escandalosamente, tenía que salir de allí, por sus hijos, tenía que hacerlo. Corrió hacia las ventanas, cuando el techo empezó a precipitarse sobre él. Levantó las manos sabiendo que aunque estrellara contra la ventana el trozo de madera el viento provocaría que el fuego aumentara. Suspiró y una ráfaga de viento desvió el golpe, pero no la bola de llamas que se había creado y viajaba directa hacia él.

De repente sintió su cuerpo frotar como si alguien lo estuviera cogiendo. Se vio precipitado al vacío por la ventana que anteriormente había roto, cayendo sobre los arbustos que había debajo de la torre.

El hombre que lo había salvado comenzó a agitarlo, su mirada estaba angustiada y el temblar de sus labios demostraba que se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil pronunciar lo que fuera a decir.

**-¿D-donde has llevado a los niños?-,** preguntó clavándole los dedos en los brazos. Apretándole con tanta fuerza como para destrozarlo.

**-¡Te lo dije!-,** chilló intentando contener las lágrimas, **-no podía permitir que les pasara nada, los mandé al pasado-,** de repente un puño se estrelló en su cara y cayó al suelo con el labio partido.

**-¡También son mis hijos!-,** lo agarró del cuello de la capa para levantarlo del suelo donde momentos antes lo había tirado, **-por muy Hokage que seas tenía derecho a decidir sobre nuestros hijos-,** intentó calmar la voz…, **-ya se lo que ocurrió con Kyo ¡siempre lo he sabido!-,** gruñó dándole un empujón para separarlo de él.

No podía creerlo ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¡no… no podía ser!

**-Yo… no pude evitarlo… Sa… Sa…-,** la voz casi no conseguía salir de su garganta, le faltaba el aire, todo aquello… en aquel momento… ¡era superior a él!

El otro se volvió y lo señaló, con la expresión más terrorífica que nunca le había visto.

**-¡Ni me nombres! He estado soportando muchos años, no quería darme cuenta… y mira… mira lo que ha hecho tu amante ¡míralo!-.**

Su cuello palpitaba, su mente le ordenaba matarlo, aunque fuera su marido, la persona que más amaba, pero… pero… ¡lo había traicionado! Tenía que acabar con él… tenía… que hacerlo desaparecer….

**-No, espera… yo te lo puedo explicar… por favor… estamos hablando de mí, sabes que yo… con él… no…-.**

**-Tu… y ese bastardo… traidores… yo dejé mi venganza por ti… por nuestro hijos… y después tu… tu… -,** respiró hondo y después lo volvió a mirar, con un brillo rojizo en los ojos que le impactó, **-¡tú te acostaste con él!-.**

De pronto se levantó un aire violento, que empezó a azotar todo el lugar al igual que elevaba las llamas. Konoha estaba siendo destruida. Al lado de ambos, con una sonrisita arrogante, alguien llegó.

**-¿Estáis hablando de mí…?-.**

El rubio se tensó y observó como su peor pesadilla estaba allí, de pie, frente a él…. El pánico comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era verlo y sentir como su vida se iba, como en aquel momento, ese momento en que creía que moriría y lo separarían de su familia. Era terror, horror, pavor, no había palabras en el mundo para describir lo que sentía, como su corazón se encogía, como dolía su pecho. Se echó la mano al corazón y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, colocándose por instinto detrás de su marido.

Sasuke también temblara, pero era de ira. Quería venganza y la tendría… no… estaba vez no le arrebataría a su segunda familia, antes muerto que verlo escapar victorioso de nuevo.

**-Esta vez… Itachi… ¡morirás!-.**

Chillidos, explosión, un grandísimo humo negro que barrió toda la zona. La luz y la oscuridad.

**--**

Un Naruto con sus 16 años, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo por las ramas que circundaban el final del bosque de Konoha. Era su última oportunidad para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, ya solo le quedaba una sola cosa a la que acudir para convencerlo. Aun recordaba fresca, la conversación que horas antes había mantenido con la Godaime. Su cara enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarla, aquello era tan bochornoso ¿como podía hacerle esa clase de proposición a Sasuke? ¿Aceptaría? No… se reiría más bien, un hijo ¡por dios le iba a proponer tener un hijo!

**-FLASH BACK-**

_El rubio plantó las manos con brusquedad sobre el escritorio de la Hokage, la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre ¡definitivamente esta mujer se había vuelto loca!_

_**-¿¡Pero que me estas contando, Tsunade-baachan!? ¡Soy un hombre, yo no puedo tener hijos!-,** gruñó mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la silla, se tocó la frente y se la masajeó, aquello era de locos._

_La Godaime se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano mientras le explicaba. Su rostro era sereno, hasta se podría decir que dejaba ver de vez en cuando una sonrisita picarona. Naruto tenía un escalofrió cada vez que la mirada. _

_**-Escúchame… Naruto-,** este entornó los ojos mirándola fijamente a la cara, **-los jinchuuriki pueden tener hijos, da igual si son hombres o mujeres-.**_

_**-Venga ya-,** se rió el rubio, buscando graciosamente donde estaban las cámaras._

_A Tsunade casi le revienta la vena de la frente, levantó el puño para amenazarle con un puñetazo si no se quedaba quieto. Causando el efecto que esperaba, Naruto se revolvió en la silla y tragó saliva, o le hacía caso o salía de allí directo al hospital. La rubia suspiró. _

_**-Mira…-,** pensó como explicárselo lo más fácil posible, **-los bijuu no pueden aparearse entre ellos, su constitución no se lo permite, así que se reproducen a través de sus contenedores-,** el rubio asintió con firmeza, **-entonces, ellos mismos se ocupan de incubar al niño, por eso da igual si eres hombre o mujer. Aún siendo del sexo femenino, el niño no se crearía en el aparato reproductivo de la mujer, si no en el interior del bijuu ¿entiendes?-.**_

_Naruto puso una mano en la barbilla y carita pensativa, arrugó el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Después de uno segundos levantó un dedo como para decir algo inteligente._

_**-Es decir que… Kyubi haría de mama de alquiler ¿no?-, **Tsunade casi se cae de la silla, respiró hondo y tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, más o menos esa era la idea, de repente el Uzumaki volvió a comentar algo, **-entonces… si el "ovario" lo pone Kyubi y el esperma… bueno… "Sasuke"-,** se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado por la idea, **-yo… ¿que tengo de ese niño? ¿no sería hijo de Sasuke y Kyubi?-.** (madre mía XD)_

_La pobre Hokage volvió a suspirar, creía que le haría menos preguntas, ahora tendría que explicárselo todo, y lo más difícil era que tenía que buscar una forma sencilla para que hasta un niño de teta lo entendiera._

_**-A ver…-,** se masajeó la sien, **-Kyubi no tiene un cuerpo físico, así que… todo lo que cree será a partir del tuyo, ese niño será de vosotros dos-.** _

**_-Pero… ¿y él que gana dándome un hijo a mí y a Sasuke?-._**

_Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade, lo miró fijamente con esos hermosos ojos y comenzó a mover los labios._

_**-Pues…-.**_

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Naruto tuvo otro escalofrío al recordarlo ¡oh dios mío, donde se estaba metiendo! Estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de que dos personas caían del cielo, justo delante de él. Pudo apreciar que eran dos niños, el mayor cogió al pequeño y lo apretó en su regazo, mientras caían entre las ramas de los árboles, si se estrellaban contra él suelo morirían seguro.

Naruto corrió y rodeó la cintura del mayor, en el mismo instante se sujetó con la mano derecha de una rama para poder sostener el peso de los tres cuerpos. El niño ascendió la vista al sentir como lo apresaban y lo miró a la cara, la expresión de sorpresa que tenía le había echo que estuviera a punto de dejarlo caer de nuevo.

El rubio se balanceó un poco y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, volvió a subir a la rama, dejando a los dos niños junto a él.

**-¿De donde habéis caído vosotros?-,** pasó la mirada por ambos pequeños, le resultaban parecidos a alguien, pero ahora no caía.

**-Jejeje-,** rió el mayor de ellos, **-bueno esto… caímos del suelo ¿¡no te distes cuenta, ttebayo!?-.**

La cara de gilipollas que se le había quedado a Naruto era digna de verse, aquel… aquel… ¡aquel crío hablaba como él! Sin darse cuentas y a falta de palabras para explicarse ambos se rascaron la cabeza y empezaron a reírse tontamente. Cuando el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que parecía estar mirándose en un espejo, dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello era un broma ¿cierto? Primero lo de tener un hijo y ahora esto ¿seguiría durmiendo y estaba en una cruel pesadilla? (cruel? Que exagerado UU)

Antes de que pudiera hablar la voz del más pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Está cerca…-.**

Naruto curvó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al crío.

**-¿Qué está cerca?-,** le preguntó… pero este seguía mirando hacia esa dirección, sin siquiera volverse, como si no existiera nada más que él.

El mayor, se rió por la cara que tenía el Uzumaki. Todas las personas que no conocían a su hermano se quedaban igual, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado.

**-Otö-chan, no pasa nada, él es así, va a su bola… como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor-,** se quedó pensativo intentando recordar la palabra, **-creo que Tsunade-sama dijo que era au… au…-,** arrugó la frente intentando recordar, **-autis… ¡autista! Eso es jeje-,** sonrió.

El rubio levantó una ceja y miró hacia atrás, después para los lados, finalmente se señaló a sí mismo.

**-Aquí no hay nadie más ¿me has llamado Otö-chan a mí?-,** preguntó con la misma cara de gilipollas que antes XD

El moreno inclinó la cabeza como si aquel que tenía delante de sí fuera realmente estúpido ¿pero es que aun no se había dado cuenta? ¡si eran clavados a sus padres! Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, decidió seguir con la conversación.

**-Si bueno… al principio empecé llamándote oka-san, pero tú te ponías como una fiera, así que acordamos que serías Otö-chan y Sasuke Otö-san-,** explicó como tal cosa.

Naruto tuvo que sostenerse en un árbol para no caerse de la rama en donde estaba. ¿Aquellos niños estaban diciendo que eran hijos suyos y de Sasuke? Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reírse, aquello estaba claro que era un broma, seguramente en cualquier momento saldrían Kiba y Shikamaru partiéndose el carajo. Pero por mucho que esperó allí no había nadie más que ellos. Se tocó la frente y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle.

**-Decidme la verdad… ¿quienes sois?-,** la voz le temblaba, estaba demasiado nervioso.

El mayor sin dejar de mirar con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano para saber que estaba haciendo, se acercó al rubio y le sonrió. Orgullosamente se puso el pulgar en el pecho y lo soltó todo claramente.

**-Me llamo Uchiha Ritsuka, soy el primogénito del Clan Uchiha, y él-,** señaló al más pequeño, **-se llama Kyo, es el segundo-.**

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Primogénitos de qué!?

**-Espera…-,** pidió intentando comprender toda aquella información, **-me estáis diciendo que sois mis hijos y los de Sasuke ¿no?-,** Ritsuka asintió mientras el Uzumaki intentaba respirar hondo, después… estalló, **-¿¡como vais a ser mis hijos!? ¿¡cuando os he parido yo!?-,** soltó cogiéndolo de la camiseta y zarandeándolo.

**-Otö-chan tranquilízate o Kyo se va a enfadar-,** dijo cuidadosamente el moreno.

Naruto levantó la vista hasta el más pequeño, que tendría unos 7 años, el mayor 12. Cuando lo observó se quedó sin palabras, este lo contemplaba de reojo con esa afilada mirada negra que lo hacía estremecer ¡por dios era solo un niño de siete años! Pero había algo en él que te ponía rápidamente en alerta.

**-Ok… vamos a ver…-,** el zorrito se separó de él y se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco, le había roto la parte de arriba de su camiseta de red, cuando fue a ponérsela bien sus ojos casi se le salen, **-oh… no… imposible…-,** comentó separándose con cara de pánico.

Ritsuka se miró el cuello y se sacó el colgando de debajo de la camiseta, mostrándoselo.

**-¿Es esto lo que miras? Normalmente siempre lo llevas tú pero… cuando decidiste traernos al pasado para protegernos me lo distes, no se para que sirve pero por algo me lo tuviste que entregar-,** comentó mirando melancólicamente las tres esmeraldas.

**-¿Me estas diciendo…-,** respiró hondo y se volvió a acercar a él, **-que soy tu padre al igual que Sasuke, que venís del futuro porque yo os he traído y que ahora tengo el deber de cuidaros?-,** preguntó con los ojitos en espiral, se iba a volver loco.

Antes de que Ritsuka pudiera asentir, sintieron un fuerte chakra a sus espaldas, era Kyo, que estaba resistiendo uno de sus malos síntomas.

**-Mierda… mierda…-,** soltó el moreno mientras se acercaba al pequeño, **-le esta dando un nuevo ataque…-,** estiró del brazo de Naruto y lo llevó a rastras con él, **-Otö-chan tienes que sujetarlo o se hará daño-,** le comentó mientras observaba como el chakra dorado comenzaba a extenderse a pasos agigantados.

Kyo tenía los ojos tan dorados como su chakra, sus uñas estaban afiladas y sus colmillos empezaban a asomarse, de repente aquellas burbujas de oro formaron una cola, que se agitaba de un lado para otro. Repetía una y otra vez…

**-Está cerca… lo siento… está cerca…-,** su cuerpo temblaba, sus huesos crujían, era demasiado poder para un niño pequeño, estaba por destruirse a sí mismo.

Naruto lo agarró por la espalda y intentó retenerlo entre su regazo. El pequeño pataleaba y gruñía, su cuerpo amenazaba con cambiar al de una fiera, levantó las manos para enterrar las uñas en los brazos del padre, empezando a rajarlos de arriba abajo.

**-Kreus… ¡Kreus!-,** chillaba Ritsuka, intentando llamar la atención de Kyo, cuando el niño se volvió este se colocó delante y lo agarró de las manos para que lo mirara, **-Kreus, déjale en paz ¡no le atormentes!-.**

El Uzumaki no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente el pequeño comenzó a respirar más pausadamente, sus ojos pasaron de un dorado brillante a un rojo intenso, formando el Sharingan con dos aspas para después, inmediatamente desmayarse. Cuando se hubo calmado el zorrito suspiró. Joder… vaya papelón que tendría cuando tuvieras a estos dos diablos.

Ritsuka sonrió cálidamente y le pasó una mano por la mejillita a Kyo, acariciándole con suma ternura. Naruto quedó paralizado. Observó a ambos niños y le pareció la escena más hermosa que nunca había visto. Entonces fue cuando se permitió por primera vez analizarlos de arriba a abajo.

El mayor, era igual que Sasuke, puede que un poco más robusto, eran idénticos menos los ojos, que tenía los suyos, grandes y azul cielo. Lo que si cambiaba era el carácter, ni a lejos se parecía al del Uchiha, este se parecía mas bien al suyo, hasta en algunos gestos y palabras, no supo porqué pero se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo… ¿hijo? ¿tan pronto se había acostumbrado a esa palabra? Sonrió mientras sacudía tranquilamente la cabeza y ahora contempló al menor de ellos. Este era infinitamente más difícil de describir. Tenía que reconocer que era igual que él cuando tenía 7 años, sin embargo, sus ojos eran afilados y negros, como los de Sasuke. Aún no entendía que era eso de autista, pero sería lo primero que le preguntaría a Tsunade cuando volvieran a Konoha… espera un momento… ¿volver?

**-Ritsu-chan-,** llamó Naruto para que su hijo mayor le prestara atención. El morenito levantó la mirada y le sonrió al escucharle llamarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía en el futuro, **-tenéis que ayudarme a convencer a Sasuke para vuelva a Konoha ¿me acompañáis?-.**

**-Por supuesto-,** afirmó, **-vosotros os amáis, dattebayo, seguro que vuelve, mi Otö-san me contó que lo hizo por ti, le pareció demasiado tentador poder tener hijos y formar una familia, también que le demostraste ser lo bastante poderoso como para tener ese privilegio, ya que ser su esposa no era algo que todo el mundo pudiera aspirar-,** comentó muy seguro de sus palabras.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y una vena apareció en su frente… ¿esposa…?

**-Así que… me tengo que sentir honrado ¿eh, Sasuke-teme?-,** respiró hondo antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, **-¡será cabrón!-.**

**--**

_**Si bueno, este fic tiene de todo XD humor, pedacitos tiernos, acción, angustia, si es que… UU**_

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya se que es cortito pero como lo voy a actualizar todas las semanas no los puedo hacer tan grandes UU pero con este fic, si tiene buena acogida, me comprometo a seguirlo todos los jueves hasta que lo acabe, vamos lo juro XD, aunque claro… mi sueño sería tener por lo menos diez review en cada capi ToT yo por favor, un poquito de apoyo, que estoy algo depre últimamente UU_**

**_Para quién no se haya enterado, la primera escena es del futuro, cuando trajeron a los dos niños, y ya la segunda es la llegada de ellos XD, puede que haya sonado rápida pero que queréis? Que ponga a los niños persiguiendo a Naruto tres meses hasta que reconozca que son sus hijos y vienen del futuro? No he podido alargarlo mas que eso, pero mas o menos quedó bien no?_**

**_La descripción de la ropa de los peques la pondré en el capi próximo, que aparecerá Sasuke para no marcharse mas del fic XD Sobre que Kyo sea autista, no es eso exactamente, pero lo explicaré más adelante n.n_**

**_Tiene muchas sorpresitas, así que me gustaría oír opiniones por si alguien es capaz de ir adivinando que va a ocurrir a continuación, si alguien se acerca lo diré en los comentarios del próximo, prometido!_**

_**Las parejas serán, Sasunaru, Saisaku e Itadei, también habrá un poquitín de Sainaru e Itanaru, pero casi nada.**_

_**Estoy realmente nerviosa, Tabe-chan lo sabe, me esta haciendo el dibujo de los críos para que veáis como son y la he amargado hoy, bueno, que sea lo que dios quiera, review porfis ToT**_


	2. Encuentro

_**Bueno aquí el capi dos XD este me esta costando mucho, son demasiadas ideas las que tengo en la cabeza, así que al final el fic será mas largo de lo que yo esperaba UU eso sí, lo colgaré semanalmente, un alivio no? XD Seguiré con los comentarios al final del capi, y recordad, fic exclusivamente dedicado a Tabe-chan n.n**_

**ENCUENTRO**

Naruto seguía corriendo, un poco más despacio de lo normal para que el pobre Ritsuka pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Temía un poco meterlos en este berenjenal, pero ya no le daba tiempo de volver y entregárselos a Tsunade-baachan mientras él iba en busca de Sasuke. Suspiró profundamente y se colocó bien a Kyo en su hombro, intentaba por todos los modos no pensar en el ridículo que iba a hacer ¡pero que vergüenza!

Una onda expansiva hizo que se retrajeran de su posición, saliendo disparados hacia atrás, rápidamente agarró mas fuerte al pequeño mientras atraía a Ritsu hacia él para colocar a ambos bajo su cuerpo, intentando protegerlos. Sintió un relampagazo de dolor en la espalda, pero intentó despejarlo, a parte mientras miraba si sus pequeños estaban bien.

Kyo seguía inconsciente pero el moreno tenía los ojos abiertos y señalaba hacia su espalda con cara sorprendida.

**-¿Qué pasa Ritsu-chan?-,** preguntó justo antes de darse la vuelta.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de volver a agarrar a ambos y saltar de allí, la kusanagi se clavo en el suelo, justo en el mismo sitio donde él estaba. La risita de Sasuke le provocó un escalofrío.

**-¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer de niñera? ¡vaya manera de llegar a Hokage!-,** volvió a sonreír y los miró a los tres en el suelo, como si fuera gusanos a su paso.

Ritsuka estaba aterrado, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no… ese no podía ser su padre, era imposible. Siempre había sido un poco frío con él, pero… en el fondo siempre lo estaba protegiendo y enseñando, cuidándole y dándole caprichos… no… ¡ese no era su padre! Con una fuerza sorprendente se agarró al brazo de Naruto, seguía negando con la cabeza.

**-No… él no es… no…-.**

El rubio le puso una mano en el hombro para que lo mirara, intentando tranquilizarle.

**-Tranquilo, volverá con nosotros, tu me has dado la confianza que me faltaba para creerlo-,** la sonrisa cálida del zorrito hizo que su hijo mayor asintiera, sin estar muy seguro aún.

Sasuke arto de ver tanto empalagoseo, corrió nuevamente en busca de Naruto, levantó la kusanagi y la lanzó contra él. Naruto retiró a Kyo y cuando fue en busca de Ritsuka se dio cuenta de que este tenía una mano en el pecho, y murmuraba….

**-Katon: Karyuu Endan **(existe de verdad eh? XD)**-.**

De su boca el fuego salió disparado hacia Sasuke, pero no ha atacarle, sino que creó una barrera entre ellos. El rubio aprovechó para cogerlos y volver a alejarse unos metros. Había tardado unos pocos segundos en salir de su apabullamiento, pues ver como efectuaba esa técnica le había sorprendido.

El Uchiha tuvo que saltar hacia atrás rápidamente para que no le alcanzaran las llamaradas. Puso una mano en el suelo para frenar el movimiento y después de arrastrarse medio metro consiguió parar, levantando la vista en busca de aquel crío, estaba más que sorprendido.

Miró hacia atrás, percatándose de que no había nadie siguiéndole y se acercó a ellos, volviendo a aguardar la kusanagi en su cintura, la cual apretó con un golpecito de la palma de su mano.

Naruto levantó las dos manos y un brillo azulado apareció en ellas.

**-No te acerques Sasuke, ellos no tienen nada que ver ¡esto es entre tu y yo!-.**

**-Espera…-,** el moreno levantó el brazo y lo miró fijamente, todo rastro de soberbia había desaparecido, **-¿quienes son esos críos? Esa técnica que ha utilizado el mayor de ellos solo pertenece al clan Uchiha-,** comentó sin perderle ojo, Ritsuka había corrido en busca de su hermano y lo cargaba en su espalda, aunque fuera la primera vez en su vida, no se fiaba de su padre.

**-Pues ellos son…-,** iba embalado pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir su cara enrojeció… ¡no podía decírselo!, **-esto… ellos son…-,** Naruto se rascó la nuca, intentando recordar la declaración que había preparado con Tsunade, pero… ¡se le había olvidado completamente!

Sasuke exasperado observó como el rubio seguía dudando así que se acercó hacia los niños, le quitó a Kyo de encima, tirándolo en el suelo de mala manera y agarró a Ritsuka por el cuello de su haorí negro, levantándolo hasta que se encontraron sus ojos.

Le apretaba tanto que al niño le costaba respirar, se agarró a las blancas manos de su padre y las arañó, podría atacarle pero no se creía capaz de hacerle daño. Intentó resistirse pero no lograba liberarse, en ese momento llegó Naruto que agarró a Sasuke del brazo para que lo dejara. El Uchiha no le hizo ni pizca de caso.

**-Acaso eres… ¿hijo de Itachi?-,** era la única posibilidad que se le venía en la cabeza para que hubiera otro Uchiha vivo, **-imposible…-,** dijo después, soltándolo mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente, su hermano no había podido tener un hijo con esa edad, tendría que ser mucho mas pequeño.

El rubio lo empujó para coger de los hombros a Ritsuka y buscar algún daño grave en su cuerpo, la angustia de que le pudiera haber pasado algo le roía las entrañas, lo juraba, si Sasuke le hubiera echo daño a su hijo lo mataría... Suspiró tranquilizándose cuando vio que no le había ocurrido nada.

**-¡Estas loco!-,** chillo Naruto, totalmente enfurecido, **-si le hubieras echo daño…-,** levantó su mano y esta volvió a brillar de un color azul intenso, **-yo… yo…-.**

Tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido, aquellos niños eran un misterio y la forma en la que se había puesto el rubio le intrigaba ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Agarró la mano que tenía levantada Naruto para retenerla cuando sintió un corte.

**-Arg-,** gruñó viendo como de su palma un hilo de sangre caía, **-¿que mierda es eso?-,** se quejó, zarandeando la mano y apretándosela con fuerza.

El kitsune siguió con aquel rostro serio, cerró el puño y aquel chakra desapareció.

**-Es chakra viento, si hubiera querido te podría haber cortado el brazo, Sasuke-.**

La verdad es que no le sorprendió nada, se podía ver a simple vista lo que había mejorado el rubio. Antes de poder decir nada, tenía de nuevo a aquel niño delante de él. Y por primera vez se paró a mirarlo. Llevaba un haorí negro con el filo blanco sobre una camiseta de red también negra. En su cintura una cuerda robusta de color rojo oscuro, una capa trasera abierta de color claro y unos pantalones anchos oscuros. Estaba algo sorprendido, aquel ropaje tan personal le hacían ver bastante bien, ese pelo… esos ojos… de repente observó como se daba la vuelta y se señalaba el paipai que adornaba toda su espalda.

**-¿Ves esto?-,** se volvió y encaró a Sasuke, **-yo soy un Uchiha, no me relaciones con ese bastardo ¡me insultas!-,** se miró la mano y la apretó con fuerza, **-si lo tuviera delante, si volviera a tenerlo delante de mí… me vengaría… lo juro-,** clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de su padre, mantuvo firme la mirada hasta que este pareció reaccionar.

**-No puedes ser un Uchiha-,** gruñó ásperamente Sasuke, le daba igual su forma de vestir, los únicos que quedaban era él y su hermano, nadie más.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un ninja del sonido saltó encima del moreno, quería matarlo por haberlos traicionado, por haber matado a Orochimaru. Sasuke iba a sacar la kusanagi cuando una ráfaga de viento le cortó la garganta, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. El ninja murió en el acto.

Todas las miradas buscaron al causante de aquella reacción. Y allí estaba él. Kyo de pie antes todos ellos, mirando la escena con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Lo somos-.**

Sasuke no creía lo que estaba viendo. Aquel pequeño rubio tenía el Sharingan en sus ojos, aparte de un chakra dorado que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Su vestimenta era parecida a la del otro chico. Tenía un abrigo blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, abierto en la cintura y dejándolo caer hasta sus rodillas. En la parte posterior unos pantalones negros y como único complemento otra cuerda roja, daba una vuelta en su cintura, ascendía cruzando su pecho y pasando por los hombros, otra vuelta en la cintura y caía en sus piernas con un nudo. Justo debajo del cuello del abrigo tenía también el paipai, símbolo de los Uchiha.

Por el esfuerzo, el niño cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ritsuka y Naruto se acercaron a él y de nuevo se lo encontraron mirando a un punto cualquiera, volviendo a su estado normal. El rubio suspiró y agarró al pequeño de la mano, le daba algo de temor que se hiciera daño él solo. Miró a Ritsu para preguntarle que hacer pero este negó con la cabeza, Kyo era así desde que nació no había otra forma de cuidar de él.

**-De… de…-,** Sasuke se echó el pelo hacia atrás, no sabía si reírse o gritar, **-¿de donde habéis salido vosotros?-.**

**-Sasuke yo…-,** Naruto intentó intervenir.

**-¡Tú te callas!-,** gritó con un gesto de mano, el rubio cerró la boca al momento, se había quedado demasiado sorprendido, **-sois muy jóvenes para ser supervivientes, así que… ¿hay mas Uchiha en algún otro sitio?-,** estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, saber que podía existir más personas de su clan le daba otra pequeña esperanza.

Ritsuka negó, sin embargo le devolvió una sonrisa ¡aquel niño era un copia idéntica de él, si no fuera por esos ojazos azules que tenía!

**-Lo siento, pero no hay más Uchiha aparte de nosotros, Otö-san-,** pronunció la última palabra despacio, Sasuke entornó los ojos, **-¿mis ojos no te recuerdan a alguien, Otö-san?-,** volvió a repetir incrementando la sonrisa.

El moreno miró a Naruto y después de nuevo al niño, cuando entendió lo que le estaba queriendo decir dejó escapar una risita, ¡venga ya!

**-¿Os creéis que soy idiota o algo así?-,** rió posando su mano en la empuñadura de su katana, **-¿quieres que crea que sois hijos míos y de Naruto?-,** empezó a reírse mas fuerte, mientras que el niño asentía con ímpetu y el rubio enrojecía a más no poder, **-primero que es un hombre, no puede tener hijos y segundo… yo nunca estaría con un dobe como él-.**

Naruto agachó la cabeza y mostró un rostro triste, aun así sonrió, porque si no fuera mentira, aquellos niños que estaban a su lado ahora mismo no existirían. Levantó la vista y miró cálidamente a su ex-compañero de equipo, el cual ante aquella expresión tan hermosa tuvo que desviar la cara, intentando parecer aun inexpresivo.

**-En algo te equivocas, y por eso he venido-,** apretó los puños y notó como ahora si que la intensa mirada de Sasuke se clavaba en él, **-Sasuke… si te doy una familia… ¿regresarías conmigo a Konoha?-,** las palabras salían atropelladamente, pero no más que su corazón, el cual latía con una fuerza descomunal, tanto que creía que le saldrían por la boca.

El moreno observó como un bonito tono rojizo había cubierto las mejillas del kitsune, que ya no era capaz de mantener su vista fija en su cara, ahora la tenía fija en el suelo. Todo aquello le parecía tan irreal… no podía ser verdad…

**-¿Te estas declarando, dobe?-,** la frase podría haber sonado burlona, pero el toque cálido que dedicó al insulto, hizo que algo en Naruto volviera a vibrar como antes.

**-Yo… puedo darte todos los hijos que quieras, podemos criarlos juntos, podremos… renacer tu clan… podremos…-,** el pobre rubio agarraba fuertemente la mano de Kyo, pero a este no parecía dolerle, no hacía más que mirar hacia el frente, como si hubiera algo allí que lo atraía, pero claro, la verdad es que no había nada.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto lentamente, este tragó saliva, escuchó cada paso en la tierra como si fuera una puñalada en su pecho, no podía levantar la cabeza, creía que si lo miraba directamente a los ojos toda la sensación de realidad que quería darle al tema, caería en picado, solo al ver… el desprecio de su mirada. Notó una mano en su hombro y eso produjo el embrujo suficiente como para que alzara la cara y se perdiera en las perlas negras que tenía enfrente. No encontró desprecio, pero tampoco nada que le dijera lo contrario. Volvió a separarse y se acercó a Ritsuka, que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo y dejó la otra flexionada, examinándole.

**-¿Naruto llegará a Hokage si vuelvo con él?-,** la pregunta sonó tan firme que el rubio no pudo más que sorprenderse, sin embargo el pequeño sonrió.

**-Si, lo será, y bastante joven-,** añadió con un asentimiento de cabeza, **-es mi orgullo personal ¡soy el primogénito del clan mas importante y encima mi padre es el Hokage, ttebayo!-,** se rascó la mejilla y sonrió abiertamente.

**-¿Naruto puede tener hijos por Kyubi, cierto?-.**

**-Si-,** esta vez contestó el kitsune que se acercó también a ellos, **-me explicó Tsunade-baachan, que la forma en que tenemos los jinchuuriki un embarazo es igual si eres mujer o hombre-,** comentó un poco nervioso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de Naruto hacia Ritsuka para ver su afirmación. El niño asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Entonces…-,** el peliazul levantó la mano y la colocó en el hombro del muchacho, lo apretó de forma afectuosa, **-dime la razón por la que estás aquí ¿porque te hemos traído al pasado? ¿Qué va a ocurrir en Konoha?-, **no hacía falta decirle al Uchiha que sus hijos venían del futuro, pues era la única explicación que podía encontrar para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ritsuka lo miró para después desviar los ojos hacia su hermano pequeño, agachó la cabeza y se negó a contestar. Sasuke al ver que no había respuesta lo zarandeó un poco del agarre del hombro, pero este seguía sin querer pronunciar palabra alguna.

**-No puedo decirlo, no puedo hacer nada que cambie el futuro, lo siento…-.**

Naruto se agachó para agarrar del brazo a su amigo y levantarlo, rápidamente este lo miró y el rubio le negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento, tenían que escucharlos y dejarlos a su ritmo, era la única forma de no meter la pata y hacer algo que fuera grave. Al final y rendido Sasuke asintió, se alejó unos pasos y le dijo a Naruto que lo siguiera, mientras le dio su primera orden a su hijo.

**-Ritsuka quédate ahí y vigila a tu hermano, tengo que hablar algo con Naruto-,** comentó seriamente pero con un tono tierno que hizo que el rubio se tuviera que tapar la boca para no soltar una risa.

**-Entiendo Otö-san-,** respondió el niño, sentándose en el suelo y estirando del pequeñito rubito para que se sentara a su lado.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le escucharan. El peliazul apoyó la espalda en una gran roca y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Naruto…-,** el rubio lo miró un poco nervioso, **-sabes… ¿a donde me dirigía?-.**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba una expresión serena y calmada. El viento movía su flequillo azul dándole un especto tranquilizador, el kitsune tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia otro lado ¡que nervioso lo ponía!

**-Sorpréndeme-,** susurró como tal cosa.

**-Pues la verdad es que…-,** se separó de la roca y comenzó a andar despacio hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros, Naruto se quedó de piedra y se tensó, tenía su rostro frente al suyo y su respiración casi chocaba con la suya, **-iba a por ti-,** musitó roncamente.

**-¿Para… matarme?-,** preguntó, no podía dejar de mirarle a los labios y aquello se estaba viendo evidente. Cuando el moreno al darse cuenta sonrió, el zorrito no pudo más que relamerse los labios y seguir observándolos.

**-No, dobe-,** se acercó un poco, casi hablando sobre su boca, **-pensé en la manera de encontrar a Itachi y estar contigo a la vez, así que… como Akatsuki te busca, si me mantenía a tu lado llegaría el día en que me encontrara con él-.**

Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Naruto, se inclinó un poco y rozó ambas narices en un toque cariñoso. Acarició la mejilla con la suya y le susurró ronco y lentamente al oído.

**-Vuelve a pedírmelo… dímelo… Naruto…-.**

El rubio abrió la boca para tomar aire, tenía todo el cuerpo del Uchiha pegado al suyo, las caricias que le hacía con la cara lo estaban volviendo loco, los susurros en su oreja, aquella petición. Se llevó una mano al pecho, el cual sentía bombear con violencia mientras que con la otra agarró el brazo de Sasuke, intentó así coger fuerzas…

**-Sasuke, vuelve conmigo, yo… te daré todo lo que quieras-. **

El peliazul aun no estaba satisfecho, así que sacó su lengua y con la puntita de esta recorrió el borde de su oreja, tan delicadamente como para hacer que se le aflojaran las piernas.

**-Esmérate-,** volvió a musitar.

**-Yo… yo…-,** el rubio tragó saliva e intentó controlar su voz, **-yo haré… yo formaré… de nuevo el clan… contigo…-,** logró decir… cerrando los ojos y suspirando cada vez que el Uchiha le lamía la oreja, se mordió el labio cuando atrapó su lóbulo entre sus labios, presionándolo.

Cuando Naruto estaba levantando los brazos para rodearle el cuello, Sasuke se separó y le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser la madre de mis hijos? Me han hecho muchas proposiciones, pero esta las supera todas-,** soltó burlón, dirigiéndose al moreno cuello para empezar a lamerlo.

Cuando el zorrillo salió de su atontamiento, empujó al moreno y le agarró del cuello de su haorí blanco, tenía los ojos del color de las llamas azules, parecían arder.

**-Yo seré el padre de tus hijos te enteras…-,** apretó un poco para atraérselo hacia sí, **-¡pero nunca te vuelvas a burlar de mí llamándome esposa, ttebayo!-.**

Naruto creyó que el Uchiha se enfadaría por ese arrebato, sin embargo, sonrió y de un tremendo estirón, lo dejó apoyado en la roca donde antes había estado él. Se echó sobre su cuerpo y se quedó pegado a él. Le miró a los ojos y apretó sus frentes, para después observar sus labios carnosos y relamerse los suyos.

**-Así esta bien, este es el rubio que me gusta, el difícil, el masculino…-.**

El rubio ante la sorpresa no pudo más que abrir la boca, Sasuke sonrió y aprovechó para besarle, encajando sus labios en los suyos y presionarlos con fuerza, demostrándole que desde ese momento era únicamente suyo. Le soltó los hombros y agarró su cintura, le dio otro beso, se separó y le volvió a dar otro, los intercalaba con las mordidas que le daba mientras volvía a hundir de nuevo sus labios. Naruto suspiraba con fuerza mientras se aferraba al cuello del Uchiha, él no se quedaba atrás, le devolvía los besos, hundiéndose en su boca mientras la invadía con su lengua, buscando la compañera y enzarzándolas en una fogosa batalla.

Mezclaban su bocas una y otra vez, en besos cálidos y entregados, dejaron la pasión de lado, para entregarse leves piquitos, uno tras otro, demostrase cariño en ligeras caricias que parecían no ser nada para los demás pero que significaban todo para ellos.

**-Mira que tardáis…-,** la voz de Ritsuka, les hizo que se separaran de golpe para mirarlo sorprendido.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta el extremo de parecer que le reventaría la cara mientras que el moreno solo tenía un pequeño colorcito en las mejillas. Con un quejido se pasó la mano por su pálida cara.

**-Ritsuka ¿no te dije que te quedarás allí?-.**

**-¡Pero es que ya os conozco, ttebayo! ¿O porque crees que a los cuatro años me tuve de cambiar de habitación? ¡No me dejabais dormir con tanto ruido de mue!-.**

Antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto ya le estaba tapando la boca, joder… solo de pensarlo le iba a dar un ataque… ¡él… él y Sasuke en esa situación…!

**-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Ritsu-chan-,** y como pudo el rubio comenzó a darle empujoncitos para que andara, le ordenó con un gesto que agarrara la mano de su hermano.

**-Por supuesto, soy un Uchiha, no me esperaba menos, kukuku-,** comentó orgulloso Sasuke, con las manos en la cintura y adelantándolos a todos con paso autosuficiente.

Naruto puso sonrisita de circunstancia y levantó el puño ¡como le gustaría darle de ostias! Sin que se lo esperara sintió como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y le apretaba contra su costado. Levantó la mirada y observó como Sasuke lo agarraba con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando el Uchiha levantó una ceja.

**-¿Qué pasa?-.**

Los colores se le volvieron a subir al pobre kitsune, que se quitó el brazo de encima y se retiró, respirando profundamente.

**-No… no me agarres…-,** soltó todo abochornado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió andando como si nada.

**-Pues vale-.**

Naruto se ofendió ¿Cómo que pues vale? ¡no tenía ahora que decir… ¿pues te agarró porque eres mi novio?! Dando manotazos al aire se colocó delante de él para que no pudiera dar ni un solo paso, frunció el seño y le gruñó.

**-¡Agárrame!-.**

**-Ahora no quiero-,** le quitó de en medio y siguió caminando, dejando a los niños atrás, **-dobe-.**

**-¡ARG! ¡Eres odioso, Sasuke-teme!-,** gritó corriendo detrás de él.

Al pobre Ritsuka le caía una gotaza por la frente, sus padres era igual de estúpidos e infantiles a cualquier edad, suspiró y le apretó la mano a Kyo para intentar llamar su atención, el niño miraba el bosque.

**-¿No son tremendamente bakas, Kyo?-,** observó como este seguía a su bola, así que se rindió, **-ya lo sé… si de todas formas no me vas a responder, pero seguro que piensas igual-,** asintió para sí mismo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus padres.

**------**

**_Bueno pues por fin a aparecido Sasuke XD, vale se nota que este capitulo me ha costado sudores y lágrimas eh? La aceptación de sasu también a parecido un poco rápida, pero bueno… yo creo que me lo he currado para que pareciera lo más real posible, o eso creo yo vamos UU _**

_**Espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que el primero, porque la verdad me habéis hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, nunca pensé que volvería a tener 21 reviews como antes, para mí ha sido un sueño, he tenido una sonrisita feliz durante toda la puñetera semana XD Así que por eso os he traído el capi un día antes, jeje.**_

**_Que os ha parecido la ropa que le he puesto a los críos? Se que es difícil de imaginárselos, así que a ver si tabe mi niña linda, puede terminar de dibujarlos para que lo veáis, aunque no quiero meterle prisa que la pobre ya tiene suficiente con sus cosillas UU_**

**_Ah! Como última cosa quería decir que me podéis dejar todos los review que queráis, es que me hace gracia cuando me dejáis temerosas y me preguntáis, puedo seguir haciéndolo? Por dios, como no vais a poder? Por supuesto! Yo quiero que me expreséis todo lo que penséis durante el fic, y como aunque llevo avanzado algunos capi, podéis decirme si queréis que meta alguna escena que os guste, pues ahora parece que la cosa va deprisa, pero la mitad del fic irá de la convivencia de los cuatro "chiquillos" XD tendrá mas humor del que le suelo meter, pero es que la trama me da para ello, así que si se os ocurre algo, por favor no dejéis de contármelo para que pueda usarlo en algún futuro capi._**

**_Dar gracias a algunas escritoras que aunque están ocupadas con sus propios fic, han buscado un huequito para leerme, en serio que me siento feliz por ello, y en especial a mi nee-chan evita, no se que haría sin ti mi niña linda n.n_**

**REVIEWS: Aya K:** _jeje, tu siempre cuidándome en las sombras XD gracias por tu promesa de apoyarme en cada capi, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que no hay fic que cuelgue sin tener un review tuyo, eso me hace muy feliz, muchísimas gracias UU si también tendría que actualizar los otros, pero ya que este ha tenido tanto éxito a ver si puedo terminarlo antes, jeje. Muchos besitos preciosa. _**Malale:** _bueno en algunas cosas te acercas pero no… no es eso exactamente jeje, lo de Itachi y la cornamenta como dices, no es que sea así… pero bueno ya lo explicaré (al final del fic XD) bueno la forma en que naru se lo ha dicho ha sido menos… activa XD más romanticona, todo lo que he podido, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos por el foro y gracias de antemano, besitos. _**Yukinita:** _ya se que es difícil creer que lo haga semanalmente, pero lo he prometido y aquí estoy, de verdad se merece muchos review? Kya! fati es súper feliz jeje, si todo ha venido de golpe y sin sutileza, pero a mí no me van los rodeos jeje, muchas gracias por el comentario n.n _**Yukiyagami:** _por supuesto que no me importa que me des tu opinión, al revés, la necesito, me encanta que me comentéis todo lo que se os ocurra, cualquier idea sería bienvenida, te parece interesante? Bueno es un poco rara, ya que no se suele ver mucho por Naruto una idea tan descabellada, pero en serio que me gusta haberos sorprendidos. Muchas gracias, besitos! _**Himeno-asakura: **_hime-chan, muchas gracias por el comentario, por supuesto que lo actualizaré, todo el mundo lo duda, y lo entiendo UU bueno pues para hacerte un resumen, el caso es que el naru del futuro mandó a sus niños al pasado porque estaban en guerra con Akatsuki y para protegerlos, entonces los niños han caído delante te naru y este tiene que protegerlos, a parte de convencer a sasu para que volviera con ellos, mas o menos eso es lo que ha pasado, espero que ahora lo entiendas mejor UU, yo también te admiro muchísimo linda, y me alegro que te pasaras, muchos besos! _**Giosseppe:** _oh linda, una cara nueva! Espero verte muchísimo por el fic, y chica, has acertado una parte que pensaba explicar en el tercer capi, pero te me has adelantado, no puedo decirlo por aquí por que si no la gente lo descubriría, pero si, Kreus es el nombre del bijuu de Kyo, el de Ritsuka se llama Noäh, esto sale más adelante pero bueno, ya que lo has adivinado, no importa que te lo diga jeje, muchas gracias por leerme, besitos! _**Lady-orochimaru:** _me alegra mucho verte por aquí, he leído algunas cosas tuyas, sobre todo jiraoro que mira que hay pocos por aquí UU bueno me alegra que te gustara tanto el primer capi, espero que te guste también el ritmo con que sigue, pues al principio va muy rápido, por lo menos estos dos capis, pero después las cosas se calmaran y vendrá algunos pedacitos así más graciosos y todo eso jeje. Espero tu opinión, muchos besos. _**Afuchar3:** _si no tienes tiempo no pasa nada, si puedes me lo dejas y si no pues nada, no quiero importunarte si estas ocupada linda, sobre un regalito para tu cumple bueno… dime una pareja he intentaré hacerte algo bueno, ok? Me puedes dar algunos detalles para que salga mejor el regalito a tu gusto, besitos. _**Naru-chn:** _porque todo el mundo duda de que vaya a ser puntual? ToT pues mira, ala un día antes y encima he contestado review UU, a ver…claro que se traerán a sasu, si ya no se separaran casi nunca, en este fic voy a intentar mantenerlos juntos todo lo posible jeje. Si naru tiene unas frases y unos puntazos buenísimos pero, es que su personalidad es quién los crea solos, vamos UU, gracias por el review y por leerte la mayoría de mis fic, que me están llegando muchos reviews tuyos, arigato n.n _**tabe:** _claro que lo había colgado, jeje, sobre todo ahora que lo tengo avanzado, te gusta más Kyo que Ritsuka? Uis que sorpresa XD jaja si el pobre sasu al principio casi se los carga a todos vamos jajaja, bueno al final de 8 pasaron a 21, me alegro muchísimo, pero todo es por ti, si no fuera un regalo nunca lo hubiera escrito, así que muchas gracias hijita linda n.n _**Elanta:**_ me alegro de verte!! Si me hicieron demasiada publicidad y llamó la atención, después no era para tanto UU, en serio te parece tan bueno? O.O me has dejado impresionada, muchísimas gracias, que una escritura como tu me diga todo eso, me hace sentir muy afortunada, escritora profesional? Que más quisiera ToT muchísimas gracias por tu granito de arena, me has hecho muy feliz _**nuriko-tsunade:** _que lastima que casi siempre que me dejas un review se corta jo ToT, eso es porque tienes que dejar la ventana un rato abierta sin cerrarla, a mí también me pasaba eso antes jeje, bueno de todas formas, muchísimas gracias, espero que en este capi, me digas todo lo que se cortó en el otro, que me quedé con las ganas de saber que te pareció UU _**kuzoy:** _uis uis que bien has pillado la primera escena del fic, con tus preguntas lo has descrito todo estupendamente, aunque claro, lo dejé confuso para después ir aclarándolo poco a poco. Y si, por supuesto que hay lemon, como no jajaja XD en casi todos los capis habrá algún rocecillo entre ellos, jeje, estoy pensando hasta en casarlos… UU sobre lo de que fuera autista, al principio pensé que os molestaría o lo encontraríais tonto, pero por lo que veo todo el mundo me dijo que fue original, muchísimas gracias, me habéis quitado un peso enorme de encima. Me alegro mucho que teniendo tan poco tiempo, pierdas un ratito para leer este fic, en serio, sabes que te admiro muchísimo y me declaro fan tuya XD, bueno por mis review lo sabrás, es un honor tenerte presente aquí, a ver si nos vemos por msn UU _**samantha-miko:** _ola linda, chica nueva en mis fic, que feliz n.n me alegro cuando conozco gente nueva, me hace muy feliz, bueno sobre los cuernos, eso queda ahora mismo en el aire, ya lo iréis descubriendo, espero verte seguido por aquí, muchísimos besitos y gracias. _**Cote:** _que felicidad, ver gente nueva, y me alegras que me llames con tanta confianza, adoro la confianza ToT la mayoría de mis amistades las he encontrado gracias a mis fic y estoy muy orgullosas de ellas, si te gustaría hablar conmigo solo siéntete libre de coger mi correo. Me alegro que te hiciera gracia, creo que este es uno de los pocos fic en el que le he metido algo de humor, pero es que la trama me lo pide, gracias por el comentario _**chetzahime:** _bueno todo eso ya se verá con el tiempo, como una vez dijo Itachi, todo no es lo que aparenta, gracias por tu apoyo, adoro a la gente nueva, bueno ya para mi eres una nueva amiga, si quieres mi correo para hablar solo tienes que cogerlo, disfruto conociendo gente nueva n.n muchas gracias por perder un poco de tiempo en leerme, besitos. _**Neko-chan lee:** _no te disculpes por el testamento, yo la verdad admiro cuando la gente en los review se explaya, ya que disfruto de sus pensamientos, a veces no se basan en el contenido del fic, si no en sus problemas o cosas que se le ocurren, a mi me parece muy bien, pues me hacen sentir que estoy mas cerca de ellas, así que siéntete libre de contar cualquier cosa, gracias por tu apoyo y bueno, sobre lo de los doujin no es nada, haciéndolo poquito a poco no nos cuesta trabajo alguno y nos ayudamos mutuamente ne? Muchísimas gracias por tu review n,n _**Kotoko Hyuuga: **_si al final lo escribí jeje, y lo llevo bastante avanzado, por eso digo que puedo actualizarlo todas las semanas, Kyo puede que no te convenza porque cuesta imaginarlo, pero cuando lo veas dibujado verás como le pega bastante, sobre Ritsuka si, se queda lindo jeje, bueno sobre el cambio del pasado y el futuro lo dejaremos un poquito de lado porque es un follón, y Itachi aparecerá mucho más adelante, este fic se me esta haciendo muy lento, ya lo veréis UU, gracias por el review, preciosa. _**Chus:** _cariño!!! Donde estabas mi vida?? Te he echado taco de menos, un día de estos te daré algún toquecillo. Me alegro que te guste y espero verte mucho por aquí, y también por el msn, espero que todo te vaya bien, si tienes algún problema, me encantaría que contaras conmigo para desahogarte y todo eso, siempre se echa de menos el hombro de una buena amiga, ne? Sabes que te adoro preciosa, nos vemos cuando puedas n.n _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _pues tía… ahora que lo has dicho, si que tiene parecido a Sailor Moon, y eso que nunca me lo había replanteado, pero gracias a tu idea, pude fabricar en mi mente el perfecto final para el fic, lo tengo pensado por trozos, ahora solo tengo que rellenarlo con escenas graciosas por medio y punto jeje XD si que es verdad, si naru lo ha traiciona es por razones mayores, tu misma lo has dicho, aunque claro, no puedo contar nada, puta reinona! ¬¬ bueno Ritsuka se lo puse por el prota de loveless si te fijas se parece mucho a sasu, pero con un tono más sano y bueno, es como una mezcla entre naru y sasu, y como eso mismo es Ritsu de mi fic creo que le va que ni pintado, sobre Kyo es por el de Fruits Basket, no se pero… le veo cierto parecido al Kyo de mi fic, no sabría explicarlo linda UU, sobre los bigotes los dos tiene un bijuu, pero no se los he querido poner no se.. los veo mejor así no?. Sobre Ritsu siempre lo suelen poner así, pero Kyo es mas original, nadie pone un rubio con los ojos como sasu, si no dime donde esta ese fic jeje, me alegro que te gustara, ya sabes que para mi tu opinión es muy importante, muchísimas gracias, espero verte en este, besitos! _**Aguila fanel:** _dios, me habéis dicho muchas veces que es interesante, me alegro muchísimo, espero verte mucho por aquí, besitos y cuídate._

**_Bueno, se que los reviews son casi tan grande como el fic, pero independiente de eso, el capi siempre tendrá 8 paginas, después lo que me enrolle yo es ya otra cosa, pero es que creo que merecéis que os contestara a todas, joder soy tan feliz n.n_**

**_Ahora habéis preguntado muchas porque estaba con depresión, bueno pues la verdad es que me lo tenía creído, si, sí… así como lo leéis, estaba tan confiada en que siempre iba a tener muchos reviews, que dejé de escribir por perrera y después cambiaba las cosas a mi gusto y punto, y todo porque estaba segurísima que la gente seguiría detrás mía, pero me habéis abierto los ojos, si quiero que algo salga bien tengo que esforzarme, si no pues es normal que me deis la espalda como en los otros fic, y todo por mi perrera y por ser comodona, pido mil perdones, juro que intentaré currármelo todo lo que pueda, gomen UU_**

_**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el capi de la semana que viene n.n**_


	3. Bienvenida

**_Gracias por los review!!! En serio, muchísimas gracias, he tenido los mismos que la otra vez y me siento realmente feliz, no creo merecérmelo en serio UU, bueno y ahora… es un poquito de publicidad, os gustaría leer un fic sasunaru muy bueno? Donde mantengan sus carácter al extremo? Pues leer el ultimo fic de kuzoy, realmente impresionante n.n _**

_**Bueno aquí el capi 3, Tabe espero que te guste!!**_

**BIENVENIDA**

Naruto se paró un poco para esperar a los niños que habían dejado algo atrás. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sasuke y cuando vio de acercase a Ritsuka le hizo frenarse con una mano en el pecho.

**-¿Qué pasa, Otö-chan?-,** preguntó confuso, tirando un poco del brazo de Kyo para que se quedara quieto.

El rubio sonrió y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza.

**-No es nada, es solo que ya estamos llegando y quería pensar una forma de explicarle a todos estos, lo que ha pasado-,** y siguió revolviéndole las hebras azulinas.

Sasuke con un suspiro y viendo la cara de enfado contenido que tenía su hijo mayor le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Naruto para que parara. Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes hinchados, esperando una explicación.

**-¿Quieres dejarlo en paz? Ya tiene 12 años, edad suficiente para que dejes de alborotarle el pelo-.**

Naruto sonrió tristemente y se colocó detrás de Ritsuka, agachándose un poco para abrazarlo por la espalda, dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y le apretó cariñosamente.

**-Yo…-,** Ritsu no se enfadó esta vez, si no que apoyó sus manos en las de su padre, que estaban sobre su pecho, **-ya sabes Sasuke, nunca he conocido a nadie de mi familia por eso… que ahora tengo a alguien me hace muy feliz-,** sonrió mas abiertamente y estrujó al niño con fuerza, **-y me da igual la edad que tenga-, **comentó zarandeándolo para los lados en un abrazo de oso.

Sasuke sintió la tristeza que en ese momento habían emanado esos zafiros, se sintió afligido y contento a la vez, era algo contradictorio.

**-¡Arg! ¡Otö-chan suéltame!-,** dijo intentando zafarse, **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pegajoso?-,** lo único que recibió a su propuesta fue un húmedo beso de Naruto en la mejilla.

**-¡Es que eres tan adorable, dattebayo!-,** y seguía achuchándolo.

Sasuke los miraba de reojo, se le hacía tierno pero a la vez sentía un poco de celos, no estaba acostumbrado a que el kitsune fuera tan cariñoso con otras personas. Se tuvo que decir una y otra vez que era su hijo nada más, parecía enfermo… pensando esas cosas. Entonces fue cuando desvió la mirada y se encontró con el más pequeño de los dos, estaba andando por una de las ramas que saltaban a toda velocidad. Seguía haciendo equilibrio por ella mientras mantenía la vista en el cielo, algo en aquel pequeño no le cuadraba.

**-Oye…-,** intentó llamar la atención, pero lo único que escuchaba era…

**-¡Suéltame!-.**

**-Eres una monada, mira que mofletes….-.**

**-¡Arg, socorro, suéltame!-.**

**-¡Que monada! Tu ya no vas a ningún sitio, yo me quedo contigo ¡pero que lindo!-.**

Sasuke tenía una vena en la frente, pero… pero… ¿Cómo se podía ser tan dobe y empalagoso? Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un castañazo en la cabeza a Naruto, el cual se echó las manos a la nuca y lo miró con enojo.

**-¿Os queréis quedar quietos de una vez?-,** observó al pobre Ritsuka, que respiraba con dificultad y se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de su rubio padre XD, Sasuke respiró hondo y señaló al pequeño rubito, que seguía a lo suyo, **-¿que le ocurre a Kyo?-.**

**-Es autista-,** comentó el niño bajando triste la cabeza.

**-No lo creo…-,** Naruto lo dijo de forma clara y firme, dejando de lado las tonterías que había echo antes.

El Uchiha lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, por una vez estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

**-No, yo tampoco lo creo-,** se acercó a Kyo y lo agarró de los brazos, agachándose a su altura para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. El niño por unos instantes le clavó la mirada, para después volver a buscar cualquier cosa por el bosque, **-ahí tienes la prueba-,** Sasuke se levantó dándole un palmadita en la cabecita dorada, **-si fuera autista, no hubiera centrado los ojos en los míos, ni tampoco hubiera recobrado antes el conocimiento para atacar a ese ninja del sonido, tiene que ser otra cosa-.**

Ritsuka se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado, pensando que decir a continuación, no creía que en esta época fueran tan espabilados como para darse cuenta de eso.

**-Tsunade-baachan dice que es la enfermedad que más se le acerca a sus síntomas, pero que no sabe muy bien que le ocurre. La verdad es que… nosotros creemos que es a causa de-.**

**-¿Kreus?-,** terminó de decir Naruto.

Sasuke levantó la mano para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

**-¿Quién es Kreus?-.**

Ritsuka sonrió de oreja a oreja y se señaló el estómago, acariciándoselo por encima.

**-Es su bijuu, el mío se llama Noäh-,** entonces se le ocurrió una idea, **-él tiene el problema de que su conexión con Kreus es muy potente, casi fusionados, es un peligro-,** suspiró y después volvió a sonreír, **-pero yo no, somos dos entidades distintas en un mismo cuerpo, sino… mirad-.**

El pequeño cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo. De repente unos lazos de chakra morado empezaron a rodearlo, cuando abrió sus ojos estos se volvieron de un color lila claro, todo empezó a crecer, un poco su cuerpo, sus uñas y sus dientes.

**-¡Ritsu-chan!-,** Naruto un poco nervioso se iba a acercar al pequeño, pero una mano lo retuvo, Sasuke le negó con la cabeza.

**-Espera-.**

Cuando el pequeño al fin terminó su transformación les miró y sonrió como siempre, relajándolos y tranquilizándolos infinitamente.

**-Bueno, ahora si queréis hablar con él podéis hacerlo libremente, podemos hablar a la vez-,** comentó sintiéndose orgulloso del asombro de ambos padres.

Naruto no sabía que decir, se quedó dudando cuando sintió la voz firme de Sasuke, adelantándose.

**-¿Qué clase de bijuu eres?-,** preguntó.

El rubio no sabía a que venía interés en eso, pero por la forma brusca de preguntarlo se notaba que era importante para él. Inmediatamente después, el brillo lila de los ojos de Ritsu se incrementó y una risita se pudo escuchar, quién hablaba era ese tal Noäh.

**-Soy un demonio neko, Uchiha-.**

Sasuke arrugó la frente y se apresuró a responder.

**-¿Y el de Kyo?-.**

La cara de Ritsu se contrajo, y guardaron silencio, como si le estuviera ordenando algo mentalmente al bijuu.

**-También-,** confirmó.

**-Mientes-,** el moreno se acercó a su hijo y le agarró de la barbilla, **-puedo sentir la diferencia que hay entre un bijuu y otro, cuando lo sacó para luchar era infinitamente más poderoso que tú, Noäh-.**

Estaba buscando provocar al demonio, Naruto no sabía a donde quería llegar sin embargo Ritsuka sí, porque antes de que el ofendido bijuu respondiera él se deshizo del chakra y volvió en sí.

**-Lo dejaremos aquí que me canso-,** intentó sonreír para que la mentira colara, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dándose la vuelta murmuró.

**-Vuelves a mentir, pero de todas formas… no necesito que me lo digas, yo mismo puedo introducirme en su interior y mirar-,** se volvió y observó afiladamente a su hijo mayor, **-por curiosidad-,** y en ese momento resbaló la mirada en Naruto, regalándole una no muy agradable.

El rubio agarró a Kyo con una mano y por el brazo a Ritsuka. No entendía nada. Se agachó y le habló al oído al morenito, vigilando que la distancia fuera prudencial para que Sasuke no los escuchara.

**-¿Qué pasa? Aquí se cuece algo de lo que yo no me he enterado ¿cierto?-.**

El niño se encogió de hombros, reacio a decir nada más, no… lo estropearía. Pero… nunca creyó que su Otö-san fuera tan listo, tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado.

**------**

Los cabellos rosas danzaban con el viento, el flequillo se mecía una y otra vez acariciándole la frente y relajándola. Estaba nerviosa. Demasiado para en un arrebato, reventar toda Konoha de un puñetazo (ala XD). Sintió como una piedrecilla le dio en el brazo, molesta abrió los ojos y se dejó recaer en su cuerpo para poder mirar hacia abajo. Estaba montada en una de las esquinas de la gran puerta de la aldea.

**-Mira niñato…-,** iba a seguir despotricando con el crío cuando entornó los ojos y pudo ver bien de quién se trataba, **-vaya Sai… eres tú-.**

El chico asintió con una de sus sonrisas antes de que Sakura diera un salto y bajara justo delante de él. Esta también le regaló una sonrisa y se apoyó en la madera donde antes había estado subida.

**-¿Estas esperando a Naruto?-,** le preguntó el moreno colocándose a su lado.

**-Je… tu ni te inmutas ¿verdad?-,** se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta, mirando al frente, la entrada del bosque.

**-¿Tendría porqué?-.**

**-¡Me desesperas, Sai!-,** comentó separándose y colocándose delante de él, **-han mandado a Naruto en busca de Sasuke-kun, a él solo, y nos han dejado atrás ¿Qué si le ocurre algo? Es nuestro amigo ¿no, Sai?-.**

El anbu asintió, levantó la mano y sin previo aviso acarició un poco la mejilla de la pelirosa. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía soltar palabra, su corazón comenzó a saltar… ¿Qué le pasaba?

**-Estás preocupada por Naruto. Pero verás como él se las arregla bien-,** dejó que las yemas de sus dedos descendieran hasta el final de la cara y dejó la mano caer. Volvió a sonreír.

Sakura se permitió coger aire y volver a echarse a su lado. No sabía que decir, tenía que hablar o quedaría como una tonta. Pensó algo que sonara ocasional.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Naruto no es que sea muy…-.**

**-Es un amigo-,** la pelirosa lo observó sin entender, **-cuando hace una promesa la cumple, una persona como él no puede ser vencida nunca, Sakura-.**

La chica al final sonrió tiernamente, la cara segura de Sai, la forma en que los músculos de su rostro se relajaban al hablar de Naruto, desprendían una sensación tranquilizadora. Sakura se relajó y después apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Este no se movió, no le dio importancia, nada más… se quedó allí, dejando que ella descansara.

**-Es verdad-.**

**-Lo es…-,** susurró él. Después de unos segundos en pleno silencio, levantó una mano y le acarició unas hebras rosáceas, **-mira al frente, Sakura-.**

Como si fuera una orden, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y buscó en la entrada del bosque algo que fuera sumamente importante. Y entonces dio con ella, una cabecita rubia que iba acompañada de otra morena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡oh, no, no podía llorar! ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Qué seguía siendo la misma niña consentida de antes? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los finos dedos de Sai le quitaron la perlita que amenazaba con escapar del rabillo de su ojo.

**-Gracias-,** murmuró ella.

Sai simplemente le sonrió y le dio un empujoncito para que avanzara unos pasos. A los pocos minutos ahí estaban ellos dos, en frente de ella. Intentó hablar… sus labios temblaban, no podía decir absolutamente nada.

**-¿Sakura-chan?-,** Naruto no sabía que decir para tranquilizarla, verla tan acongojada le imponía, pero más le acobardaba contarle la razón por la cual había conseguido que Sasuke volviera.

Esta dejó que las lágrimas salieran, y corrió hacia ellos, miró a Sasuke y creyó que el pecho se le paraba, siguió hasta que se echó en sus brazos. El Uchiha quedó un poco impresionado, creía que le abrazaría a él, pero se equivocó, a quién apretaba fuertemente la pelirosa era a Naruto.

**-Naruto, gracias a Dios que estas bien-,** lo tenía agarrado de la ropa de los hombros y su cara pegada al duro pecho, la podía sentir temblar.

El rubio la rodeó entre sus brazos y la apretó cariñosamente. Le había sorprendido su reacción tanto como a Sasuke pero la verdad… le había echo sentir sumamente importante. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado muchas veces en su vida. La separó despacio y la miró con una de sus mayores sonrisitas zorrunas.

**-¡Estoy estupendamente, dattebayo!-.**

**-Ya lo veo-,** dijo sonriente, y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Despacio se volvió hacia Sasuke, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, no sabía que decirle, no sabia como actuar, **-yo…-.**

Ahora el que sorprendió a todos fue el Uchiha, que aun sin mostrar aprecio alguno, se agachó y besó la mejilla de la pelirosa. Esta abrió ampliamente los ojos, para después dejar de nuevo que aquellas brillantes lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. No podía creerse, que de nuevo estuvieran los tres juntos… era… lo que había deseado, siempre. Rápidamente se corrigió, no, ya no eran tres, ahora eran cuatro. Estaba Sai.

Una mano se levantó y le retiró las lágrimas, seguía inexpresivo pero las palabras que pronunció a continuación bastaron para llenar el momento de esperanza.

**-Ya todo pasó, Sakura-.**

Ella asintió y notó como a sus espaldas se acercaba Sai. Apoyando una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos. Los dos morenos se miraron, clavándose la mirada sin ninguna amabilidad, después retiraron la cara hacia otro lado.

**-Me alegro que lo hayas conseguido, Naruto -.**

**-Jejeje-,** rascándose la nuca, **-yo también-.**

Ese fue el momento en que algo detrás suya saltó hacia Sai, agarrándose a su cintura. Del susto casi pierde el equilibrio, pero al final pudo quedar de pie y mirando hacia abajo. Ascendió una ceja y dejó que en su frente apareciera un "¿Qué?" Enorme XD

**-¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío!-,** gritó Ritsuka mientras le apretaba, se separó un poco y le agarró de un dedo de la mano izquierda, **-¡me alegro de verte!-.**

Sai y Sakura levantaron la cabeza hacia Sasuke y Naruto. El primero miraba hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él y el segundo reía tontamente sin saber que decir.

Otro niño más apareció en escena, pero este no fue tan escandaloso, ni siquiera habló. Avanzó dos pasos y se agarró a la cuerda que llevaba Sasuke en la cintura, mirando fijamente a todos los presentes. El Uchiha se agachó y viendo que Kyo estaba un poco más receptivo de lo normal. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo puso a la espalda, para que el niño lo abrazara y se tranquilizara un poco. No quería que le diera uno de esos típicos ataques suyos.

Sakura vio como el más pequeño echaba la cabeza entre los hombros de Sasuke, mientras el otro no quería despegarse de Sai, pero… ¿quienes eran esos niños?

**-Esto… Naruto… quie-, **

**-Ya te enterarás-,** Sasuke se adelantó a todos y empezó a andar para cruzar la puerta, **-vamos a ver a la Godaime, allí lo contaremos-,** al ver que todos se habían quedado paralizados, se volvió y miró a su koi, **-Naruto, Ritsuka, vamos…-.**

Con esas únicas palabras, Naruto agarró del brazo a su hijo para alejarlo de Sai e hizo que andara detrás del Uchiha. Así todos se encaminaron hacia la torre Hokage.

**------**

Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas y el ceño fruncido, escuchaba toda la historia de boca de Naruto, el cual a veces se atrancaba y Ritsuka tenía que interceder por él. Sakura parecía estar totalmente sorprendida, mientras que Sai no mostrada ni un ápice de lo que estaba pensando, únicamente se le podía ver bastante serio. En el único sillón que había en la sala, estaba sentado Sasuke. En su regazo, con la cabecita apoyada en sus piernas y el resto del cuerpo en la otra parte del asiento, descansaba Kyo. De vez en cuando encogía el rostro y ponía mueca de dolor, el peliazul le acarició los cabellos rubios. No sabía porque pero verlo sufrir de ese modo, le molestaba mucho, tanto o más que si le estuviera sucediendo a él.

La Hokage escuchaba a Naruto mientras de vez en cuando, observaba la reacción de Sasuke. Al final no pudo más que sonreír. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ella lo había planeado.

**-Bien entonces… tendréis que cuidarlos hasta que vengan a por ellos o un día de estos desaparezcan-,** el Uzumaki tragó saliva, la palabra desaparecer no le había echo ninguna gracia, Tsunade al ver la cara del rubito rectifico, **-a ver… con desaparecer me refiero a que ellos mismos logren la forma de volver por su cuenta-.**

Ninguno entendía porque había especificado hasta ver el resoplido de alivio que había dado Naruto. Sakura rió, ya lo tendría que haber imaginado. La Godaime ya iba a despacharlos, cuando Sai la interrumpió.

**-Espere un momento-,** dirigió la mirada hacia Ritsuka, **-¿porque me has llamado tío?-, **Naruto lo apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza para que contestara de una vez.

Ritsuka se encogió de hombros.

**-Eres mi tío-.**

Sai sin entender le iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando Tsunade alzó la voz para que todos les escucharan.

**-Ya podéis iros, menos el niño moreno, quiero preguntarte algo-.**

**-Ritsuka-, **corrigió Naruto.

**-Lo que sea…-.**

Todos comprendieron y se dirigieron hasta la puerta, sabía que discutir con ella no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Sasuke fue el último en ponerse en pie, agarró a Kyo y lo cargó en sus brazos, después le envió una mirada agria a Tsunade, era una advertencia. Esta simplemente movió la mano dándole aire, pero que posesivo que era el Uchiha… Cuando la puerta se cerró, le indicó al niño que agarrara una silla cercana y la arrimara a su escritorio, quería hablar lo más bajito posible.

**-¿Qué ocurre oba-chan?**

La rubia se contuvo ¡si tenía que ser su hijo! ¿quién más se atrevería a llamarla vieja? Se tranquilizó un poquito y respiró hondo.

**-Con Tsunade basta ¿ok?-.**

Ritsu se encogió de hombros y asintió, la verdad que a él eso le importaba un pimiento. (vamos que parece inocente pero después todo le importa un carajo, que solete de niño XD)

**-¿Todo este secretismo es porque le dije a Sai, tío?-.**

**-Por supuesto-,** asintió Tsunade, **-puede que no hayas caído en que ellos todavía no saben absolutamente nada-,** afiló la voz y se acercó un poco más, **-recuerda que tu Otö-chan-,** sonrió al recordar el porque de la terminación para cada uno, **-solo tiene 16 años-.**

Ritsuka abrió ampliamente los ojos y se mordió el labio, había estado a punto de joderla nuevamente.

**-Entiendo, oba-chan, es la costumbre, comprenda que para mí esta situación es muy difícil. Además… no se que le ha ocurrido a mis padres… y yo… pues…-.**

La Godaime pudo apreciar como el niño agarraba el asiento con mucha fuerza, estaba nervioso, aunque sabía bien como no aparentarlo delante de las personas, seguramente había adquirido esa cualidad de Naruto. Por mucho que estuviera en problemas, o triste, o recibiera algún desprecio, él siempre mantenía la sonrisa en la cara. La rubia sonrió dulcemente y después de contemplar al niño, se levantó ligera para rebuscar en un cajón de la repisa que había a su espalda.

**-Creía que estaba por aquí…-.**

**-¿Qué busca oba-chan?-.**

Tsunade tuvo que respirar hondo nuevamente y recordar que era un niño para no liarse a palos con él. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se olvidó y sonrió de esa forma tan picarona que le caracterizaba. Balanceó el objeto entre sus dedos.

Ritsu miró el objeto brillante ir de un lado a otro sin entender absolutamente nada.

**------**

**_Bueno ya se que va lento pero… no se, tengo que hacerlo así para poder seguir con mi trama. No creo que haya mucho que comentar, bueno a lo mejor sobre los bijuu, como ya habéis leído, el de Ritsuka se llama Noäh, digo que es un bijuu neko, vamos un gato. Ellos llevan una buena relación y no pasa absolutamente nada si tomara su cuerpo, pueden hablar a la vez y todo sin problema, esto es porque han nacido a la misma vez y son como "hermanos", el de Kyo se llama Kreus, y este es diferente, está tan fusionado con el pequeño que podría posicionar su cuerpo y matar al rubio, o algo así, esto no debería decirlo, pero como se que me preguntaréis pues no tengo mas remedio que aclararlo. Sobre lo de Tío a Sai… ya os enteraréis, aunque quién me conozca ya sabrá por donde van los tiros n.n_**

**REVIEWS: samantha-miko:** _bueno lo de los niños, lo tiene que aceptar porque no hay otra salida vamos, sobre lo de aceptar a Naruto, es que él ya iba con la idea de buscarlo, y si tienen algunos toques que para que UU, gracias por el review n.n _**Isilwen:** _si es que Ritsuka tiene cada cosa, ya lo verás en el transcurso del fic, sasu y Ritsu se odian a muerte, vamos por dios que dos UU sobre lemon tardará en llegar, habrá muchas escenas románticas pero lemon lo que se dice lemon mas adelante jeje, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre. _**Kotoko Hyuuga: **_no me digas que te acuerdas de que tengo que actualizar? Eso me hace muy feliz ToT Sí, Ritsu es muy mono, aunque ver a sasu con el carácter de naru mola jiji, Sobre que se han liado muy rápido ya lo dije, no puedo hacerlo de otra forma, si no tendría que estar medio fic solo para que Sasuke aceptara, así que he intentado encontrar una razón y es lo mejor que ha salido UU puedes hacer todo lo largo que quieras el review si a mi me gusta mucho, gracias. _**Chetzahime:** _me alegro que adores mi fic, yo te adoro a ti solo por decirlo jeje bueno linda, mi correo esta en mi profile, cógelo cuando quieras, sobre el itadei si voy a poner, no puedo decir que hace ita molestando a naru y si, es el malo XD, gracias. _**Aya K:** _mi nee-chan linda!! Tu siempre tendrás la exclusividad por algo perra ya te has leído hasta el capi 7 XD muchas gracias por el apoyo y no te regodeas de nada mujer, que te entiendo, muchos besitos._ **Naru-Chan:** _que va chica XD Sasuke y Ritsuka se llevan a muerte, ya lo verás jajaja XD lo intentará manejar pero se las pasará pengándole ostias, pobre Ritsu ToT bueno da igual porque lo digas pero esta semana también he estado puntual eh? Muajajaja, estoy volviendo a mi ritmo jeje, muchísimas gracias por el review n.n _**yukiyagami:** _si la ultima escena fue una de las que mas me gustaron, tiene un morbillo extraño no? jeje. Ya mismo mi querida Tabe me hará los dibujines, ya he visto los bocetos y están preciosos jeje. Sobre lo de odiar a Itachi, no es de familia, es que cada uno lo odia por una cosa distinta, es el malo maloso jajaja XD gracias por el review linda, me caes muy bien n.n _**giosseppe:** _lo siento muchísimo! Me han leído algunas muchachos pero estoy acostumbrada a que todo sean niñas, gomen ne! Pero me alegro enormemente de que seas un chico, no se ve a menudo y me ilusiono jeje. No te preocupes, yo no pondré a ninguno femenino, es que la verdad no me gusta XD puede que le exagere los toques sensuales a Naruto, pero por eso no lo pongo femenino, pero bueno depende de quién lo lea XD sobre la ropa cuando mi amiga haga los dibujines la verás, sobre los bijuu no explico mucho pero bueno jeje, a hina-chan si que la sacaré, en una de las escenas que pondré más adelante, jeje. Sobre el título te lo explicaré, la luz se refiere a la época en la que están viviendo, ellos pequeños con sus niños del futuro XD todo felices con alguna que otra bronca pero bueno y la oscuridad es la otra parte, el futuro, la guerra y todo eso, bueno no te puedo decir más porque entonces te jodo el final, es que tengo todo el fic en la cabeza XD, muchas gracias por todo chico. _**Estefanía:** _me alegro de que te guste y espero verte mucho más por aquí, besitos. _**Lady-orochimaru:** _si es que sasu tiene unos prontos que para que, es muy serio para unas cosas y después se enorgullece de otras, que tío mas raro XD Ritsu-chan seguirá haciendo de las suyas jeje. Si Kyo tiene mucho que ver con todo lo que ocurre, pero no puedo decir nada, bueno Ritsu también aunque no lo parezca y alguien mas… pero eso es sorpresa! XD gracias por el reviews. _**Elanta:** _ola linda! Bueno es un poco precipitado porque no podía dejarlo más tiempo sueltos, es que el fic no trata de la relación sasunaru entre ellos dos, si no de los "cuatro chiquillos" por eso no podía hacerlo de otra forma, pero espero que te haya gustado, y si! Ritsu es mi preferido pero verás como Kyo, es muy lindo también, darle tiempo al tiempo, muchas gracias por pasarte. _**Yukime Souma-chan:** _jeje la vena paternal le sale a los dos, y sabes que te digo, que hasta le sale más a Sasuke que a Naruto, naru es más despistado, mas a lo suyo, y les adora pero parece más su hermano que su padre XD me alegro de que te guste el nuevo fic, estoy poniendo mucha ilusión en él, besitos! _**Yukinita:** _claro que los voy trayendo semana a semana sin problemas linda, ya tengo hasta el 7 escrito jeje, sobre los dibujines, Tabe ya me ha dado los bocetos y son relindos jeje, me alegro que te guste, muchos besos _**Kren B-chan:** _jaja te gustan mis ideas? Pues esta es de las más locas que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, te lo aseguro jeje. Sobre lo de Kyo no te diré nada pero vas muy pero que muy bien encaminada XD. Si Sasuke lo aceptó porque ya iba con la idea de encontrarse con Naruto y después lo de los niños, bueno son shinobis, tampoco las cosas raras están al día XD Si! en el boceto que me ha entregado mi amiga sobre Ritsuka, le ha puesto una sonrisa zorruna preciosa, ya lo verás jeje. Claro si Ritsu ha salido así el pobre por el trauma que ha cogido, tener esos padres no puedes ser bueno para la salud mental XD bueno verás que naru de esposa tiene poco, más bien serán los dos, eso te lo aseguro, yo soy anti naru nenaza XD, y sobre si naru engañará a sasu… a sasu… tu ten en cuenta algo, siempre hay un porqué en esta vida n.n _**nuriko-tsunade:** _bueno no te preocupes por que se corte el review, lo que importa es la intención y yo te lo agradezco enormemente, que bien que te haya gustado la escena del beso y Kyo, pobre, ya verás que penita ToT, gracias por leerme linda n.n _**Tabe:** _ola mi hijita linda! Me alegro que este sea de los capis que mas te gustaron, no es que me haga problema con el éxito, es que tenía miedo de que no me leyera ni dios XD y había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo. Y sí! Ya sabes que pondré muchos toques sasunaru, como no, itadei alguna que otra escenita entre ellos antes de las dos apariciones importantes jeje. Muchas gracias _**himeno-Asakura:** _Bueno yo también amo a Itachi hime-chan, sabes que intento no ponerlo de malo, pero es que en este se lleva la palma, espero que no me odies cuando vea como acaba el fic XD, si vaya cuatro, y que hijos mas raros que han tenido jajaja, me encanta que me leas, me alegro mucho, besitos y gracias. _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _si da igual donde sea XD si hay alguien que se parece a Kyo pues bien XD es normal, digo yo vamos XD. Yo pienso igual que tú, aunque todos tengan un bijuu, no me apetecía ponerle bigotitos, creo que naru es el único que puede tenerlos XD. Bueno lo de la kusanagi, es su forma de saludarlo, ya sabes que a sasu siempre le ha encantado pelear con naru, y no iba dispuesto a hacerle daño, te lo aseguro, además date cuenta que él ya iba con las intenciones de dirigirse a Konoha, no es que se haya visto muy rápido, es que yo no se explicarme ToT si están locos estos niños, y con esos padres mas, muchas gracias por el review, siempre es mejor tarde que nunca n.n _**Malale:** _tranquila el review esta a salvo XD jaja todo el mundo piensa que el padrazo es naru, jeje, bueno, bueno ya os enteraréis por donde van los tiros XD tenía que haberle puesto al fic de nombre, sasu y los nenes XD porque naru es vez de su padre parece el hermano XD Sasuke le atacó en forma de hola XD ya le conoces, le encanta pelearse con Naruto, no se porque os sorprende tanto XD Y si, lo contaré todo al final, que cosas se me ocurre, ayer le conté todo el fic a aleena y pasó de reírse como una loca a ponerse tope triste y después alegrarse, ya esta, ahí tienes la simplificación del fic XD, gracias por leerme preciosa. _**Chus:** _no te preocupes tontis, cada una tiene sus problemas, ya me contarás y te desahogaras conmigo, mientras que no me empapes la camiseta estamos en paz XD si los nenes son un encanto pero con muy mala ostia XD cada uno tira para lo suyo, que cosas XD nos vemos linda, te espero por ahí, besitos! _**Yamikatemi:** _gracias por el review y me alegro infinitamente de que te parezca excelente, me haces feliz, muchas gracias y espero verte mas por aquí. _

_**Kyaa!!! Por fin terminé, joder joder joder que he tardado dos horas y media XD Ya me ha dado Tabe un boceto sobre Ritsuka, le ha quedado precioso! Cuando lo ponga todo bien lo colgaré para que lo veáis, fliparéis XD**_

_**Ahora para terminar a ver… tengo una sorpresa una persona especial que falta por salir, si alguien se le ocurre algo que lo diga, quién más se acerque le dedicaré el capi que viene!!! **_

_**Gracias por leerme soy muy feliz, xao!**_


	4. Llamémoslo amistad y amor

_**Hola gente! Os agradezco que me leáis un capitulo más, este fic lo estoy escribiendo como todo mi cariño y emoción, hace tanto que no lo hacía… n.n**_

_**Veo que los reviews bajan XD pero bueno da igual, si es que el capitulo pasado fue algo aburrido no? ains… intentaré arreglarlo pero bueno, ahora he dejado de escribirlo para liarme con uno de los ovas que colgaré cuando termine el fic, cuando una idea me viene a la cabeza la tengo que hacer leches UU, bueno sin más aquí dejo el capitulo, a ver que tal… n.n**_

**LLAMÉMOSLO AMISTAD… Y AMOR**

Naruto miró hacia la puerta y la rozó con la yema de sus dedos. Sabía que mientras estuviera con Tsunade no le ocurriría nada, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

**-Tarda mucho…-.**

Sakura se apoyó en la pared y suspiró largamente, aquella historia que le habían contado había sido bastante sorprendente, sobre todo imaginarse a Naruto embarazado era algo que no se lo esperaría nunca. (ni tu ni nadie XD)

**-No te preocupes, seguro que le esta pidiendo que cuide del trasto de su padre-,** burló la pelirosa mientras se mordía la lengua y observaba sonriente el gesto de graciosa ofensa que tenía el rubio, inflando los mofletes.

Les llamó la atención los quejiditos que daba Kyo. Se agarraba al cuello del haorí de Sasuke mientras abría la boquita para gemir dolorosamente. Estaba sudando y su cuerpo se agitaba descontroladamente. El moreno lo apretó y le acarició la cara, humedeciéndose rápidamente la mano. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, verlo allí, sufriendo le dolía y mucho.

**-Naruto… ¿Qué hacemos?-,** mientras seguía acariciando al niño, de vez en cuando le agitaba la cara para ver si habría los ojos.

Este se encogió de hombros y se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca.

**-Tsunade dice que no se puede hacer nada, y Ritsuka que le ocurre a menudo-,** le tocó el hombro he hizo que Sasuke lo mirara a los ojos azules, **-no hay remedio así que… tranquilízate-.**

Enfadado, el Uchiha encogió la nariz y se retiró bruscamente de Naruto, después le dio una furiosa patada a la pared.

**-¡Y una mierda que me tranquilice!-,** se apoyó en la pared y dejó resbalar la espada por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, el niño seguía en su regazo, quejándose de dolor, **-¿no lo ves…? ¡Esta sufriendo!-,** gritó mirándolo con impotencia.

Naruto bajó la cabeza tristemente, apretó los puños y le volvió a encarar, los ojos aguados resplandecían.

**-¡Eres un bastardo, Sasuke-teme! ¿Crees que a mí no me duele verlo así?-.**

Se escucharon como le crujieron las manos y las aflojó, respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza, esa no era la manera. Sasuke lo observó hasta que Naruto se hubo sentado a su lado. Echó la cabecita rubia en su hombro y los dos acariciaron la carita del niño, que parecía un poco más aliviado.

Sakura tenía las manos en la boca, se había quedado muda ante aquella escena. Sin ser consciente de ello se acercó tanto a Sai como para quedar pegada a su costado. Este la miró y le rodeó los hombros, dándole un apretoncito para tranquilizarla. Aquello era normal, y tenía que reconocer que algo parecido había sentido cuando conoció a fondo a Naruto, como si fuera algo suyo… era extraño.

Pasaron unos diez minutos más hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, Ritsuka la cerró tras él y se quedó mirando a sus padres, sentados en el suelo y atentos a las reacciones de Kyo. Sonrió ante aquel hecho y se arrodilló ante ellos.

**-Parece que se ha calmado ¿no?-.**

Sasuke le acarició la frente con el pulgar y le apartó algunas hebras doradas. Su rostro estaba relajado y se sentía muchísimo más calmado. Solo de ver sufrir a su hijo creía que se le iba a romper algo por dentro. Suspiró y apretó más fuerte la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Naruto.

**-Si…-,** contestó largamente al mayor.

Ritsuka se metió entre los dos y ahora era él el que echaba la cabeza sobre el brazo del Uchiha. Este sorprendido lo miró, se sentía extraño todo aquel calor, no estaba acostumbrado y era una sensación bastante increíble. Naruto estaba apoyado en la espalda del niño y le cubrían el pecho con sus brazos, todos miraban a Kyo, que parecía estar mucho mas sereno, hasta su cara se relajó de tranquilidad.

**-Otö-san, Otö-chan ¿nos vamos a casa?-,** levantó las llaves que le había dado Tsunade y sonrió zorrunamente, como lo hacía Naruto.

El rubio las agarró y hasta que no las tuvo en la palma de su mano no se lo pudo creer. ¿Desde cuando aquella vieja tacaña hacía regalos de tales dimensiones?

**-Pero esto…-,** susurró Naruto.

Sasuke miró mal las llaves, iba a rechazar la oferta, ya que él no quería la caridad de nadie, cuando Ritsuka se levantó y los apremió para que le siguieran. Por la risita de Sakura y Sai ellos sabían algo.

Sin decir nada más, todos siguieron al niño, que se encaminaba por las calles como si estuviera en su propia ciudad, seguramente Konoha no habría cambiado absolutamente nada. Curvaron otra esquina más y empezaron a subir una gran cuesta, Naruto no recordaba haber subido nunca por allí, pero había alguien que si la recordaba.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado, su corazón latía con fuerza, no… aquello no podía ser. ¿Era una broma cruel? ¿Se estaban riendo de él? Antes de poder darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí, Sakura le cogió del brazo y le animó a que siguiera andando. La mirada asustada de Sasuke dejaba claro que aquello lo impactaba y no podía controlar el escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Llegaron frente a las puertas de un barrio, Naruto chifló al verlo, era enorme. Levantó la cabeza y observó como un pai pai estaba en los grandes muros que los separaban de las calles normales de Konoha. La voz del Uchiha se tornó insegura y bajita, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. Todos se volvieron a observarle.

**-Esta… reconstruido…-. **

**-Si lo esta…-,** contestó Sakura con una sonrisa, se acercó unos pasos a Naruto y le pidió las llaves, **-estas llaves no son de una casa, si no las que abren el candado que cierra las puertas del barrio. Todo esta reconstruido, hasta la última casa-,** caminó despacio hacia Sasuke para coger el niño y dárselo a Naruto, después le puso las llaves en la palma de la mano, **-Sasuke-kun, ábrela, ahora tu llenarás de nuevo este barrio-.**

El moreno miraba la puerta como si le fuera a engullir. Desde que pasó aquello, él había salido de allí y se había instalado en un piso custodiado por Sandaime, nunca más había entrado en aquel sitio nuevamente. Temeroso agarró el candado con una mano y lo abrió, dejando que las cadenas resbalaran y la puerta quedara libre. Se aferró a los grandes hierros y estiró de ellos para abrirla, Naruto se apresuró a coger el de la puerta derecha para abrirla también, dejando ambas reposando la cara sobre las paredes.

El rubio curioso se asomó y tuvo que levantar la vista para ver todas aquellas casitas alineadas. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, pues… no es que lo hubieran reconstruido, es que lo habían echado todo a bajo y alzado de nuevo, todo menos la torre que servía de cuartel policial en sus tiempos, esa si que estaba remodelada y arreglada. Suspiró y dio un paso adelante, dio unos golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de la sandalia y sonrió.

**-Mi barrio, mi hogar…-,** se volvió y contempló a Naruto, que con la ceja alzada le devolvía la mirada dudoso. El moreno le agarró del brazo y lo acercó a él, pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Ritsuka que cargaba a Kyo en su espalda, y le apretó contra su costado, **-mi familia…-,** susurró bajito para él, sin que nadie mas lo escuchara, mientras juntos observaban todo aquello que ahora les pertenecía.

**------**

Naruto corría por toda la casa, entró a los dormitorios, al baño, al dojo que había en la parte posterior, el porche le pareció precioso y el jardín de atrás era un sueño que siempre había tenido.

Cuando terminó de cuchichear, los demás miraron un poco pero se sentaron rápidamente en el salón, el rubio volvió y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de todos. Kyo ya estaba despierto pero se mantenía apartado, acurrucado en un rincón de la sala. Ritsuka lo miraba de vez en cuando pero le hacía más gracia ver la cara con la que Sasuke miraba a su rubio padre, como si fuera un idiota. Sin aguantar más se echó a reír. Sakura lo apoyó, echando también ella unas risitas.

Toda la casa estaba lista para ser usada, había comida, muebles, todo lo imprescindible para la vida cotidiana. Naruto se apuntó la nota mental de darle las gracias a Tsunade-baachan cuando volviera a verla.

**-¿Por qué habéis echado abajo las anteriores casas, es que costaba menos que reformarlas?-,** formuló Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado alrededor de una mesita de té, los demás también se encontraban en la misma situación.

Quién contestó fue Sakura, que era la que estaba en su lado izquierdo, acompañada de Sai.

**-Si, además que… no queríamos que entraras y vieras las mismas casas, que recordaras la calles por las que corriste y todo eso…-,** bajó la cabeza y dudó si mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía un poco de temor a su actitud.

**-No te preocupes, hiciste bien-,** se pasó una mano por el cabello azulado y se dejó recaer en sus rodillas, **-tampoco me hubiera gustado tener que vivir en esa misma casa, lo que si me he dado cuenta es que estaba en este mismo lugar-,** afiló los ojos y los clavó en la pelirosa, que asentía tímidamente.

**-Bueno eso sí, la casa la echamos abajo, construimos una nueva y decidimos que la tuya sería en este lugar, te… ¿te parece bien? Si no puedes escoger cualquier otra, aunque esta la supervisamos especialmente para vosotros, o en caso de que no volvieras para solo Naruto-.**

Sasuke asintió y ahora fue Naruto el que llamó la atención de Sakura para que le escuchara, colocó la pierna derecha sobre su otra rodilla y se apoyó allí, con cara contrariada, como si estuviera pensando si decirlo o no…

**-Bueno… pero este barrio es muy grande, hasta que se llene de Uchihas…-,** se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza he intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos, **-sería un desperdicio dejarlo vacío ¿no?-.**

Sakura se encogió de hombros, aun no habían pensado en eso. Levantó la mano y les dio a ellos la opción.

**-Podéis decidir lo que queréis hacer, ahora todo esto os pertenece, ya que es hereditario y bueno…-,** se rascó nerviosa la mejilla, **-como solo queda uno ya sabéis-.**

Intentó no mirar a Sasuke, temía que aquella conversación le estuviera hiriendo, sin embargo cuando levantó la vista hacia él, parecía estar la mar de tranquilo, hasta de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisita. Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla y de pronto abrió los ojitos azules, que parecían iluminados por su nueva idea, feliz se agarró al brazo del moreno para que lo observara y le regaló una mueca monísima. El Uchiha se sonrojó sin poder dejar de mirarlo, intentó invitarlo a hablar pero no podía separar la mirada de aquellos labios que se estaba abriendo para comenzar su opinión.

**-Yo creo, si Sasuke lo acepta-, **puntualizó** -que esas casitas podría servir para los niños como nosotros-,** todos lo observaron sin entender, **-me refiero a los huérfanos o los que no tuvieran nadie quién los atendiera, podríamos darle una, no tendrían que preocuparse por el dinero y yo encantado podría cuidarlos-,** rascándose la nuca rectificó, **-o por lo menos ayudarles, no se… es que yo tuve tiempos bastante duros, por los que un niño tan pequeño no debería pasar-,** entristeció un poco pero como ya sabían todos, lo intentó ocultar manteniendo la sonrisa.

**-Se podría hacer si Sasuke-kun aceptara la idea-,** corroboró Sakura, **-eres un buenejón Naruto, siempre lo has sido-,** se levantó un poco ya que lo tenía frente a ella, y le estiró cariñosamente de la mejilla, después se volvió a sentar.

Sasuke curvó sus labios y posó cariñosamente una mano en la pierna del rubio, dándole un apretón.

**-Me parece muy bien, también si alguno de tus amigos quieren independizarse se podrían venir aquí, pero ellos si que tenían que pagar un alquiler, yo no doy nada por amor al arte-,** agregó serio, mirando de reojo a Sai.

Todos se volvieron hacia el anbu y este se señaló a sí mismo.

**-¿Eso lo estas diciendo por mí?-.**

**-Somos un equipo de cuatro-,** Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron con una sonrisa y después esperaron a la respuesta de Sai. Este parecía no decir nada, hasta que asintió con la cabeza, aceptando.

**-Si me cobráis un alquiler más bajo que el que ya pago por mí encantado, así, a parte, no estaría tan solo-,** pronunció lentamente.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, notando como Naruto apoyaba la mano encima de la que él mantenía en su rodilla y disimuladamente le acariciaba con el pulgar. Seguía con la conversación como si aquello que hacía no era advertido ni por él mismo. Pero el moreno sabía que sí, que solo le daba vergüenza reconocerlo. Sin más se dejó acariciar.

**-Yo…-,** Sakura sonrió tímidamente, **-tenía pensado irme de casa ya, pero no sabía si podría mantener una casa yo sola, solo como prueba, podría vivir también aquí-.**

A Naruto le parecía una gran idea, rápidamente asintió y se levantó para correr delante de la pelirosa (casi se traga la mesita de té XD) y le agarró de las manos, meneándolas bruscamente.

**-¡Si! ¡Así tendré alguien que me haga la colaba y me limpie la casa!-.**

A todos se les cayó una gotaza enorme por la frente. Sakura enfadada, se levantó crujiéndose las manos y le pegó tal puñetazo que lo estrelló contra la puerta corredera de la cocina, abriéndola y quedando sentado en el suelo.

**-¿Pero que te crees? ¡Yo te puedo enseñar, pero lo harás tu! Si te dejo ya me veo cambiando pañales-,** gruñó enfurecida, parecía un toro, lo único que le faltaba era echar humo por la nariz XD

Naruto desde el suelo se tocaba la espalda, un día de estos lo mataba, vamos que si lo mataba. Se levantó quejándose mientras le hacía pucheritos a Sakura.

**-Pero si yo se hacerlo, pero mejor que lo haga otro ¿no?-,** recibió una mirada recriminatoria de los tres presentes y suspiró, **-vale, vale, encantado de que te quedes Sakura-chan….-,** suspiró. De repente, levantó la vista y miró para los lados, había mucho silencio (solo el ruido que haces tu XD), **-¿y Ritsu-chan?-.**

Sasuke al caer en la cuenta de lo mismo, se levantó la silla y miró hacia los lados, después de pasear rápidamente la vista por la habitación lo observaron al lado de Kyo, sentados en el suelo y echados uno encima del otro, durmiendo.

**-Vaya dos, estarán destrozados-,** Sasuke se volvió a sentar y miró hacia Naruto, **-¿no les vas a ofrecer nada?-.**

Sakura se tapó la boca para intentar aguantar la risa, mientras que Sai sonreía ampliamente, la cara que tenía Naruto era imposible de describir. Se señaló a sí mismo y arrugó la frente.

**-¿Y por que yo? ¿Todo esto no te pertenece a ti? ¡ni que fuera tu criada!-,** bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

**-No, no eres mi criada, pero serás mí es-.**

Antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto había saltado hacia él y le había tapado la boca, se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas. Apretando su abdomen con el de Sasuke. Mientras se agitaba bruscamente encima de él.

**-¡Ah, no, Uchiha! ¡Como ni siquiera lo insinúes te meto, bastardo!-.**

Observó como Sasu le señalaba que le quitara las manos de la cara. Naruto las apartó y entornó los ojos, mientras seguía arrimándose más.

**-Esto… si no quieres tener un problema mejor te levantas, estas… demasiado pegado-. **

Naruto bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se estaba restregando contra él. Sonrojado se levantó y emprendió la brusquedad de una frase suficientemente inteligente como para sacarle de aquella situación tan bochornosa.

**-Eres tu el que ibas a tener el problemita, no yo ¡pervertido!-,** gruñó dándole la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera moverse sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y lo apretaban contra un fuerte pecho. La respiración de Sasuke la sintió en su cogote, provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios… tenía que separarse de él, Sakura y Sai estaban allí mirándolos.

**-La verdad es que… si yo me pusiera el problema lo tendrías tu, dobe…-.**

Lo dijo de tal manera que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizo. Cogiendo aire, Naruto se sacó las manos de Sasuke de encima, he intentó correr hacia la cocina.

**-Esto… ¿no queréis algo para tomar…?-,** preguntó sin darse cuenta de que no habría la puerta corrediza completamente y se daba de frente con la madera, **-¡auch! Kusoooo….-,** gruñó con una mano sobándose la nariz, mientras se adentraba en la estancia sin esperar la respuesta y cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Sakura esperó los segundos pertinentes antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas limpias, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Sai, este no sabía si reírse de Naruto o enfadarse con Sasuke por haberle puesto en ridículo, al final simplemente curvó los labios.

**-Bueno, voy a decirle lo que queréis…-,** esperó a que hablaran.

**-Yo té helado-,** agregó Sai.

**-Simplemente agua-,** Sakura le sonrió.

El moreno después de recordar mentalmente las peticiones abrió lo imprescindible la puerta y se adentró en ella. ¿Quién a parte de él tenía el derecho de consolar al pequeño kitsune? Nadie. Además, si a parte podrían avanzar un poquito en su relación… ¿Por qué no empezar ahora, en su nueva casa, con su nueva vida?

**------**

Estaba estirado en la hierba, con la vista fija en la luna, ya se estaba haciendo completamente de noche, pero esa era especial. El astro tenía un ligero color rojo sangre, le gustaba quedarse en esas noches mirándola fijamente, como si le hipnotizara. Se soltó el largo cabello negro y lo dejó esparcirse con total libertad sobre el suelo.

Disfrutando la brisa que cálidamente agitaba su flequillo, cerró los ojos. Manteniéndolos así aun después de sentir como alguien se arrodillaba, colocando cada una a un lado de su cabeza y se echaba sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo con aquellas ágiles manos. Itachi, despegó los labios para pasarse la lengua seductoramente, humedeciéndolos mientras sentía el tacto de aquella sueva piel en su estómago, levantándole la camisa con sensualidad. (la capa se la había quitado antes de acostarse en la hierba)

**-¿Me esperabas, Itachi?-.**

La pregunta atravesó su cuerpo y tuvo un pálpito, aquella voz, tan ronca y sensual… le era imposible que saliera de aquel cuerpo tan delicado. Abrió los ojos, y agarrándolo de los brazos le hizo que se diera la vuelta, lo dejó rápidamente recostado bajo él.

Le separó las piernas con su rodilla y se colocó en medio, apoyándose en el pecho mientras con las manos le quitaba la gomilla roja del pelo. Dejando que el manto dorado se deshiciera en deliciosas hebras sumamente finas. Itachi no pudo más que contemplar la hermosa criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. Esos ojos azules que picarones le incitaban a que lo devoraba vivo.

Sintió como una de sus manos le acariciaba el brazo, dejando que la humedad de una de sus tres lenguas resbalara por esa piel cristalina. El Uchiha suspiró y se mordió el labio mientras le acariciaba el pecho sobre la camiseta de red, notando las costuras clavándose en su palma.

**-Deidara…-.**

Se recostó sobre el rubio y se quedó mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejando su cara justo sobre la de él. Deidara levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, comenzando a juguetear con aquel largo cabello azabache que tanto le entusiasmaba.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos esta noche… Itachi?-.**

Bruscamente lo agarró de las muñecas y las estiró sobre su cabeza, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, y sintió un fuerte escalofrió, aquella posesión sobre su cuerpo lo excitaba. Jadeó y le miró con el puro deseo pintado en los ojos.

Itachi llamó a todo su autocontrol para no poseerlo allí mismo, hacerle chillar de placer y sobre todo… de dolor.

**-Si no te estas quieto…-,** le suspiró contra la boca, **-terminé mucho antes de que tengamos que irnos…-,** agarró ambas muñecas con una solo mano, mientras que usaba la otra para meterla lentamente por la gomilla del pantalón del rubio, este gimió y se curvó contra el cuerpo de Itachi, **-hoy serás mío durante toda la noche… regálame esos quejidos que tanto me ponen-,** y en un movimiento seco agarró su miembro y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Deidara chilló, y comenzó a revolverse debajo de aquel cuerpo, de aquella persona que lo amaba desenfrenadamente.

**-Dios… Itachi… hazme gritar hasta que quede ronco, solo tu eres capaz de conseguirlo…-,** se mordió el labio y el azul de su mirada ardió como una llama, **-fuérzame, apriétame, reviéntame… Itachi…-.**

El Uchiha sonrió con superioridad y se hundió en su boca, arrebatándole los besos con fuertes mordidas, como deseaba por el día el roce de aquel cuerpo, como disfrutaba cuando por la noche sus uñas lo arañaban… era el mismismo cielo… después del purgatorio.

**------**

_**Aparición estelar de Itachi intentando hacerle un favor a Deidara XD (házmelo a mí! ToT)**_

_**Bueno ya sabéis lo que era ese objeto brillante que tenía Tsunade en las manos, la llave que abría el candado de la puerta del barrio Uchiha, escena que ciertamente me ha quedado bastante cursi XD**_

_**Todas creéis que Sai es hermano de Sasuke, pero… estáis todas equivocadas, la cosa no va por ahí UU por una vez no me lo habéis destripado, juas juas juas. **_

**_Sobre el personaje sorpresa (las que ya lo sepan que se callen XD) no es alguien de Naruto, si no que es inventado, quería saber a ver si podíais adivinar algo de él, pero se ve que no jijiji_**

_**Por favor decidme que os parece ok? Los fallos también que yo no me rompo, si creéis que algo esta rematadamente mal, no dudéis en decirlo, así puede que la próxima vez lo pueda cambiar mmm… gracias a vuestras correcciones puedo escribir mas o menos bien hoy en día jeje.**_

**_Dar gracias a Tifa Uzumaki que ella es la que me ha estado ayudando con el Ova y la tengo a la pobre amargada UU Por supuesto también a mi hijita Tabe porque me ha hecho los dibujos, y realmente le han quedado perfectos, espero los dos nuevos! n.n_**

**_Siento horriblemente que esta semana no puedo contestar reviews extensamente joer, tendréis que conformaros con la forma simplificada UU pero es lo que hace la Semana Santa en Andalucía, ahora mismo tenía que estar vistiéndome con mi túnica y mi capirote, y aquí me veis UU_**

**_Gracias a: Aya K (nos vemos por msn XD), Sumiko Minamino (gracias!), giosseppe (que susto! Que nadie te lea el review o sabrá que me has destripado el fic, niño ni que me leyeras la mente XD), CHETZAHIME (si tengo un foro que se llama mangekyouramen jeje, y sobre la pareja yonita no puedo, lo siento ToT a mi también me encanta ains…), Karen jet sun (gracias!), yukiyagami (tu nunca das la lata n.n, sobre todo lo que has dicho, en lo de que Tsunade sabe mas de lo que aparente, ahí si llevas razón XD), Tifa Uzumaki (ataque de Naruto: estiramiento de mofletes no jutsu! Ya veo a sasu con las mejillas rojas todo el día XD, si de ahí cogí el nombre, por el de loveless XD, nos vemos por msn!),_** **_ lady-orochimaru (a mí también me gusta mucho Sakura! Somos unos bixos raros dentro del yaoi amiga XD, cuidate!), nuriko-tsunade (si los hiciera mas grande no podría actualizar todas las semanas gomen UU), samantha-miko (si, liaré a sai con saku, pero sai no es hermano de sasu XD), Yukinita (sasu será súper cuco con Kyo, ya lo verás, sobre el bonito encuentro del equipo7 me quedó mode: cursi XD), Dark Kotetsu Angel (no me sueltes tantos halagos que me los creo o///o, se agradecen los reviews pero si no puedes, pues nada UU) chus (te gusta la trama? Espero que pueda sorprendente, nos vemos cariño!), Kotoko Hyuuga (sobre las colas no se todavía las que le voy a poner, seguramente 9 también, si pondré saisaku XD y me alegro que te guste mucho, nos vemos!), kuzoy (mierda de virus no? sobre la raza del bijuu de Kyo, perra que me la has descubierto! Joer que gente sois XD, por el msn te busco!) y kishuxichigo4ever (lindo? XD haces bien en creer que sai no es un Uchiha XD)_**

_**Bueno, os parece si desde ahora contesto de esta forma? Es que si no tardo dos horas! Y así bueno… mas o menos es lo mismo XD, el parrafón no me lo quita nadie UU, muchas gracias a todas, os quiero mucho y ya sabéis que con un simple reviews encontráis un huequito en mi corazón, de verdad os doy las gracias, xao!**_


	5. Tercera Sorpresa

**_Bueno un capi más jeje, gracias a todas por leerme y preocuparse en dejarme vuestra opinión, yo por mi parte creo que estoy cumpliendo también n.n _**

**_Por otro lado ya están los dibujos de Tabe, así que podéis iros a verlos a mi profile o a su devianart. _**

****

**TERCERA SORPRESA **

Naruto que estaba apoyado en el borde de la encimera, dio un retemblido cuando escuchó de cerrarse la puerta corredera. Lentamente se volvió hacia la entrada y observó como Sasuke, apoyado en ella lo miraba con esos afilados ojos grises. Tenía toda la espalda pegada a la madera, igual que sus manos extendidas a ambos lados de su cadera. La cara levemente levantada mientras entornaba los ojos, aquellos que viajaban por el cuerpo de Naruto, descubriendo cada curva, cada forma, cada reacción.

El rubio se separó un poco del mármol para poder darse la vuelta completamente y apoyar ahora su trasero en el borde del mueble, bajando la vista hasta el suelo y completamente nervioso. Aquella simple acción del Uchiha había echo que su corazón rebotara con fuerza, parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

**-S-Sasuke, no me mires así-,** pidió notando como el calor subía y subía por cada fibra de su piel.

Con una sonrisita burlona, el peliazul se separó de la puerta y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Naruto volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío y cuando llegó a su costado y se inclinó sobre él, creyó que se había quedado sin respiración. Sasuke se apegó aún más y se agachó para poder verle la cara, que el rubio intentaba ocultar con su flequillo.

**-¿Y de que forma te miro?-,** no obtuvo respuesta, Naruto abrió la boca para responder, pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra, pues sus ojos se habían encontrado con los grises del Uchiha, que ahora se colocaba frente a él, un poco inclinado hacia abajo para seguir mirándolo a la cara, levantó un dedo y lo posó en su mejilla morena, **-¿no dices nada…?-,** de nuevo los labios del rubio se movieron para hablar, pero de ellos solo salió un pequeño sonidito gutural.

Resbaló el dedo por la piel de su mejilla, siguió bajando hasta pasarlo por su cuello. La piel de Naruto era tan suave que creía poder perderse en ella, siguió avanzando mirando fijamente el recorrido hasta que chocó con el cuello de la camiseta de red que llevaba el kitsune a la vista, al tener abierto el chaquetón naranja, supuestamente por el calor que sentía.

**-Sa-Sasuke…-,** llamó con la voz quebradiza, pero en un tono masculino y ronco que sonó como un sensual ronroneo.

Al Uchiha le brillaron los ojos de deseo, arrimó su cara a la de Naruto y le rozó cariñosamente con la nariz en la suya, provocando que abriera la boca un poco por la sorpresa mientras se seguían acariciando con dulces movimientos, rozando la fina textura de la piel de porcelana de Sasuke con la textura de terciopelo de la morena piel del zorrito.

**-¿Si… Naruto?-,** le susurró bajito, dándole un delicado roce con sus labios en la mejilla.

El rubio podía sentir aquel cariño, todo aquel amor, sintió la paz por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió tiernamente y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó al cuello del peliazul y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡Te he echado tanto de menos, bastardo!-. **

Naruto después de darle un cálido beso en el cuello, echó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, notando como ahora los brazos de Sasuke estaban en su cintura y le devolvían el gesto, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

El Uchiha tenía que reconocer que nunca se acostumbraría a los arrebatos de su compañero. Sin embargo tenerlo allí pegado a él, se sentía tan bien… con solo eso ya su mente afirmaba que su decisión había sido la correcta, quitando toda duda.

Los pequeños movimientos que efectuaba el rubio, estaban haciendo que Sasuke perdiera los nervios. Sin darse cuenta y para pegarse más a él, se restregaba una y otra vez en su pecho, rozando incansablemente sus caderas.

**-Joder… Naruto-,** gruñó antes de agarrarlo de los muslos y cargarlo a pulso, subiéndolo a la barra de la cocina.

Naruto se sonrojó al poder observar a Sasuke cara a cara, ya que al estar sentado sobre el mármol, restaba la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos. Sasuke le abrió las piernas y quedó entre ellas. El cuerpo lo echó hacia delante, mientras que sus manos apoyadas en la base notaron el frío de la piedra. Acercó su cara a la de un rubio impresionado y le dio un delicioso lametón en los labios.

Aquello pareció despertar al zorrito, que agarró ambas mejillas de su compañero y acercó sus labios, dándole un profundo beso. Echó la cabeza hacia la derecha para abrir la boca y poder encajarla en la de Sasuke, presionando sus labios y comenzando a moverlos en un rico acoplamiento.

El Uchiha avivó el morreo, metiendo su lengua dándole suaves golpecitos a la de Naruto, que comenzó a ejercer fuerza a la suya, chocándolas cada vez que volvían a iniciar la marcha de sus bocas. Sasuke gimió cuando el rubio le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él. Se relamió los labios por la excitación y sujetó la dorada nuca para apretar él mismo aquella cara contra la suya. Se volvió a hundir en su boca, devorándola, comiéndosela. Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para gemir, el cual había llevado las manos hacia la espalda, y viajaba por ella hasta llegar al trasero del peliazul, el cual apretó y aprovechó que abría la boca por la sorpresa para ser ahora él quién controlara su lengua.

Siguieron un rato más besándose, Sasuke le presionaba la cabeza mientras Naruto masajeaba las prietas nalgas de su koi, apretando ambos cuerpos y rozándose entre el calor del deseo. Separaron sus bocas unos segundos, dándose leves piquitos y se miraron a los ojos, respirando rápidamente por la falta de aire, ambos sonrojados y pidiendo más con los ojos.

**-Sasuke…-,** ronroneó Naruto haciendo amago de volver a besarlo, pero retirándose antes cuando justo veía que el Uchiha se inclinaba sobre su boca.

El moreno se mordió el labio y en un movimiento rápido le robó el beso, sonriendo con superioridad. Comenzó a besarle la nariz, después la frente, la mejilla, el cuello, y cuando ascendió hasta su oreja, le susurró roncamente…

**-¿Quieres que vayamos encargando a Ritsuka…?-. **

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, suspiró y reposó su mejilla en la de Sasuke antes de responderle igual de bajito y grave…

**-Si…-. **

Se separaron y se iban a volver inclinar para besarse a no ser por….

**-Hey, hey parad el carro-. **

Los dos se volvieron rápidamente, Naruto con la cara como un tomate y Sasuke hastiado por tanta interrupción. Allí delante de ellos estaba Ritsuka, con una sonrisita picarona y acercándose a ellos como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, niño?-,** preguntó ásperamente el Uchiha, mientras que el pobre rubio se echaba las manos a la cabeza he intentaba que la cara no le explotase.

**-¡Que vergüenza…!-,** se quejaba una y otra vez el pobre zorrito.

Ritsuka volvió a reírse y se paró delante de ellos. A los cuales les llegaba un poquito por encima de la cintura.

**-Simplemente, como tardabais mucho, vine a ver que pasaba-,** se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, **-Sakura quería venir, pero como yo ya me sospechaba la razón que os retenía aquí, le dije que ya vendría yo, me desperté cuando escuché el golpetazo que Otö-chan se dio contra la puerta-,** puntualizó levantando un dedo.

**-¡Es verdad, Sakura y Sai estan en el salón¡se me había olvidado completamente, dattebayo!-,** gritó mientras achuchaba a Sasuke para que se quitara de delante y poderse bajar de la barra, **-tu no has visto nada-,** le dijo al niño cariñosamente, antes de darle un golpecito en la frente.

Ritsuka infló los mofletes con la mano en el golpecito, odiaba que le hiciera eso. Él que lo encontró melancólico fue el Uchiha, recordando que lo mismo le hacía Itachi. Intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y después hizo amago de volver al salón. La voz del niño lo frenó.

**-Sobre lo que dijiste antes…-,** Sasuke volvió a la altura de Naruto y ambos miraron a Ritsu para que siguiera hablando, **-me refiero a cuando le preguntaste a Otö-chan si quería empezar a encargarme…-. **

**-¡Arg!-,** se quejó Naruto, tapándose la cara por el bochorno.

**-Pero niño… ¿tu cuanto llevas ahí parado? Tsk-,** se quejó el moreno con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-El suficiente para que empiece a revolvérseme el estómago, pero bueno a lo que iba…-,** a ambos padres se les calló una gotita de la frente, **-creo que ahí te equivocas Otö-san-. **

Sasuke suspiró hastiado y se cruzó de brazos, _"tan desesperante como Naruto"_ pensó.

**-Explícate de una vez-. **

Ritsuka se metió la mano en el falso de su capa trasera y sacó varias fotografías que siempre llevaba encima. Por supuesto él tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Buscó ante los dos padres expectantes y agarró la que necesitaba, guardándose las demás en el mismo sitio. Después se las extendió, fue Naruto el que la cogió entre sus manos.

**-Una chica…-,** susurró Sasuke sin entender.

El rubio miró la fotografía, en ella, una muchacha de unos 16 años aparecía. Era sumamente bella, con la piel clarita y un cabello azabache y largo, un poco ondulado. Sus ojos afilados eran tan profundos que parecían mirarte a través de la fotografía. Su vestimenta era algo erótica, cosa que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y se acercara más para mirarla.

**-¡Joder… esta chica esta buenísima!-,** le miró la cara y siguió pensando, **-es mi tipo, se parece a alguien… mmm…-,** Sasuke rodó los ojos y pidió paciencia para con el dobe, aunque esta se perdió justo con el próximo comentario, **-Sasuke-teme has visto que cacho tetas, la leche…-. **

Antes de que pudiera seguir, el moreno le había metido tal coscorrón que le hizo hasta agacharse. De cuclillas en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza, miró enfadado a su koi.

**-¿Eres tonto o que?-,** dijo Sasuke enfadado pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Naruto no se enteraba de nada, **-¿no te da vergüenza decir todas esas cosas?-.**

El rubio se levantó con los ojos brillosos y se agarró a ambos lados del haorí blanco de Sasuke.

**-¿No me digas que estas celoso…?-,** preguntó picaron poniéndose después una mano en la boca, al moreno le creció una vena y fue a darle otro golpe que el kitsune esquivó, **-Uff por poco-,** rió XD

Sasuke le quitó la fotografía y se la puso justo delante de las narices.

**-Idiota mírala ¿no se parece a alguien…?-. **

Naruto se quedó pensativo mirándola.

**-Si eso es lo que dije yo antes…-,** pelo oscuro, piel blanca, ojos escarlata… espera… ¿ojos escarlata?, **-no me digas que…-,** le arrebató la foto y la inspeccionó, **-pero si tiene el símbolo Uchiha justo en el top-,** abrió la boca y miró a Sasuke, **-¡se… parece a ti!... por eso estaba tan buena…-,** susurró para sí mismo.

El pobre el Uchiha se masajeaba la sien, seguramente cuando fuera mayor se volvería loco, tanto tiempo al lado de ese idiota tenía que pasar factura, si lo estaba viendo. Al final suspiró, y se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto para que lo mirara.

**-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-. **

**-Me… has puestos lo cuernos y has tenido una hija con otra ¿verdad bastardo?-. **

Sasuke empezó a temblar de coraje, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Separándose echó mano a la kusanagi….

**-Ritsuka párame o lo mato… lo juro…-,** gruñó llenando la habitación de instinto asesino XD

El niño se echó a reír, aquellos idiotas no cambiarían nunca (anda que lo que piensa de sus padres es bueno eh? XD) Aun sonriendo, le quitó de las manos la fotografía y se la metió de nuevo en el falso de la capa trasera.

**-Otö-chan, esa chica es mi hermana mayor, es que no vas a tener dos hijos, si no tres, yo soy el segundo-,** comentó achicando los ojos zorrunamente.

Naruto suspiró de alivio al ver que su suposición era errónea. Sin embargo al que no se le había olvidado era a Sasuke, que de vez en cuando le enviaba una mirada helada que lo hacía sonreír nerviosamente. Después el rubio cayó en algo.

**-Espera un momento ¿tu no dijiste que eras el primogénito?-,** preguntó rascándose la mejilla, **-si tiene 16 años es mayor que tu-. **

**-Mira por lo menos a parte de dobe, sabes contar-,** abrió fuego el Uchiha, mirándolo nuevamente con suma mala leche. Naruto le sacó la lengua y esperó a que el pequeñín le contestara.

Este con orgullo se volvió a señalar con el pulgar a sí mismo.

**-Si ella es la mayor, pero Otö-san siempre ha dicho que nunca mandará en el clan porque es una mujer, así que quién se convertirá en el jefe seré yo-. **

Al escuchar la explicación, Sasuke que estaba de brazos cruzados asintió como la cabeza, dándole toda la razón. Ahora era el rubio el que lo miró mal ¿como en aquellos tiempos podían hacer un comentario como ese?

**-Oye, teme, eso es sumamente machista ¿me escuchas?-,** le recriminó el kitsune, **-pues nada, si ella es la mayor, ella será tu sucesora, se acabó-,** gruñó ásperamente enfrentándose a la mirada de Sasuke, **-y me da igual que me eches esa mirada frigorífica, me importa una leche vamos…-,** volvió a decir, cruzándose también de brazos.

**-Las mujeres son débiles-,** fue la excusa que dio el moreno. Naruto se echó a reír.

**-Vale, eso ve y se los dices a Tsunade-baachan, después vuelves para que te cuente las costillas que te ha roto-,** soltó burlonamente.

Pero se sorprendió, con la sonrisita superior que había formado Sasuke, ya estaba preparando algo para contraatacar y cuando se ponía así, es porque estaba claro que iba a ganar.

**-¿Cuántas mujeres conoces tu tan fuertes como la vieja?-,** Naruto se cayó sin saber que decir, **-Sakura a nuestro lado sigue siendo bastante débil-,** el rubio cerró la boca porque esa era la única así mas o menos fuerte que conocía, **-venga dime otra…-,** pronunció con sorna, disfrutaba al verlo contrariado y arrugando la cara al saber que había perdido. (la culpa de eso la tiene Kishi no nosotras ¬¬)

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Ritsuka estiró de la manga de su padre moreno para que lo escuchara. Empezó negando con la cabeza.

**-Te equivocas, pues… Ankoku es capitán de anbu-,** Sasuke abrió sorprendido la boca, **-además se dice que ahora es la mujer más fuerte de la villa y tu gracias al titulo que le dieron, le entregaste la kusanagi-,** comentó asintiendo y sumamente orgulloso de su hermana, pues se le llenaba la boca solo de hablar de ella.

El Uzumaki se echó a reír por la cara que se le había quedado a su koi, y le picó el costado con el codo.

**-¿Ahora quién pierde, baka?-,** de improviso el peliazul sonrió.

**-¿Que esperabas?-,** el rubio lo miró sin entender, **-es una Uchiha y mi hija, por supuesto que tendrá que ser la más fuerte, aunque sea una mujer-.**

Lo había soltado como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. A Naruto le creció una vena y apretó enfadado el puño _"¡pero será creído el tío…!"_ pensó. Después se le vino a la cabeza algo que había pensado con anterioridad pero sin tiempo para comentarlo.

**-Ritsu-chan, has dicho que la niña se llamaba Ankoku ¿no?-,** el niño movió afirmativamente la cabeza, **-vaya nombre "oscuridad" seguro que se lo puso el amargado este-,** se quejó señalándolo.

**-A mí me gusta-,** es lo único que dijo Sasuke.

**-¡Pues te equivocas!-,** la voz chillona de Ritsuka les retumbó en los oídos, **-tu fuiste quién se lo puso, lo recuerdo porque mucha gente te preguntaba que porqué habías decidido ponerle ese nombre tan tétrico-,** Naruto se echó la mano a la cara mientras observaba de reojo como el Uchiha sonreía de nuevo superiormente, **-también recuerdo que la explicación que distes, fue que te recordaba a una parte de la vida de Sasuke, una en la que ambos sufristeis pero que con amor se iluminó, provocando que fuera posible que ahora estuvierais juntos-.**

**-Esto…-,** Naruto se sonrojó sin saber que decir…

**-Que cursi, dobe-. **

**-Vamos que no te ha gustado ¿entonces porque te brilla la cara de rojo?-,** Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás.

**-E-eso a ti no te importa, usuratonkachi-. **

Naruto rió malvadamente y comenzó a acercársele, de pronto se tiró a su cuello y comenzó a darle besucones en la cara.

**-¡Si en el fondo eres adorable, Sasu-chan!-. **

**-¡Oh, joder, Naruto, quítate de encima, me das vergüenza ajena!-. **

Ritsuka viendo como sus padres volvían a juguetear, se echó la mano a la boca para bostezar. El viaje le había cansado, así que se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta, justo escuchó un ruido y se volvió a tiempo para ver como en el suelo, el rubio se había tirado sobre el moreno y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas y restregarse contra su cuerpo, mientras el otro gruñía y se quejaba sonrojado.

**-Me voy a dormir a mi cuarto-,** fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

**------ **

Sai y Sakura levantaron la vista para ver como Ritsuka cruzaba el salón, cogía a Kyo que seguía durmendito sin hacer ruido y se lo llevaba con él a la planta superior. Por los bostezos que daba, dejaba por sentado que se iba a echar una larga siesta.

La pelirosa levantándose, se asomó a la gran ventana que había en el lado derecho del salón. Se estaba haciendo de noche y esos llevaban ahí por lo menos media hora. Agachó la vista tristemente y apresó entre sus finos dedos la suave tela de las cortinas.

**-Se que… tendrán mucho que contarse pero… no se… podrían habernos dado la bebida para que pudiéramos marcharnos ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?-. **

Sai miró a su compañera, se la veía entre feliz y triste, ahora tenía a sus amigos de vuelta pero… ya no sería nunca lo mismo, ahora ellos eran una pareja y Sakura volvería a estar sola de nuevo. El moreno lo entendía, pues cuando creía que había encontrado un querido amigo en Naruto, con la llegada de Sasuke había sentido como si se lo hubiera arrebato.

Se levantó y se acercó a Sakura. Colocándose a su espalda envolvió su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, quería darle apoyo. Sin embargo, el efecto que provocó en la chica fue un supremo sonrojo que se apoderó de toda su cara. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, aunque no medió bien sus palabras.

**-Me gustas-,** soltó, quedándose muda al escucharse a sí misma.

La respuesta se produjo en menos de un segundo, y al ser sobre su oreja un fuerte impulso estremeció todo su cuerpo.

**-Tú también me gustas-. **

La pelirosa tragó saliva y se volvió para mirarle a los ojos, Sai le estaba sonriendo. Con una dulzura impuesta en su voz, intentó que reafirmara lo dicho, pues interiormente no podía creérselo.

**-¿De verdad¿No me engañas?-. **

**-Aunque no seas guapa, eres mi amiga, me gustas, Naruto también, hasta un poquito Sasuke-kun-,** soltó con calidez, y una inmensa sonrisa.

Si Sakura no hubiera estado tan sumamente impactada por su propia equivocación, le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida. Aunque lo primero era… ¿Por qué le había dicho que le gustaba¿Por qué fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza¿No podía haberle dicho que estaba solo un poco melancólica¡Si al final la culpa siempre era de ella!

Separándose bruscamente de Sai, lo miró mal, y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había frente a la mesita de té. Se cruzó de piernas y echó la cara enfadada hacia otro lado.

**-¿Sakura?-,** preguntó el moreno sin entender.

Ascendió una ceja y se quedó mirándola ¿ahora que le pasaba a esa mujer¡Que complicadas eran!

**------ **

**_Bueno el personaje sorpresa era una tercera hija para nuestra parejita de enamorados XD Es la mayor y la que más se parece a Sasuke, es casi como si fuera su sexy no jutsu vamos UU Ankoku y yami, ambas palabras, significan oscuridad, se que algunas se extrañaran pero es así, lo juro XD _**

**_Me ha gustado mucho la primera escena y ponerlos peleándose entre besos y achuchones XD además que los arrebatos de naru me hacen mucha gracia y la vergüenza cuando son pillados por Ritsuka XD _**

**_Sobre la hija, aparecerá más adelante, es alguien bastante importante en el fic, también aparecerá otra persona que tiene que ver con ella, pero no quiero adelantar nada, que con tanto cascar aquí me cargo medio fic leches UU _**

**_Hoy si tengo tiempo de contestar reviews, así que allá voy: _**

**Kren B-chan:** _Jajaja, bueno aquí ya lo consuela a gusto, es que a sasu se le va el alma con solo mirar a su rubio XD con lo de Sai, creo que ya lo he dejado bastante claro jeje Me gusta que te agrade el cuadro familiar, como eran personajes inventados temía que no hiciera gracia UU, y bueno naru no es el espíritu femenino en la relación, mas bien no hay UU muchas gracias por el review n.n _**gioseeppe:** _si, si que hay gente que lee los reviews para ver si pillan algo XD jaja, la verdad es que sasu tiene un calentón que no veas XD aunque tardarán un tiempo en haber un lemon en condiciones, puede que algún lima si, pero ya esta jeje. Sobre lo del dar asilo a los niños me vino en el momento pero es que pensé, coño están todas vacías, no tienes ni mercado ¿Dónde coño compran la comida? XD, bueno por ahora haré algunas menciones pequeñas para que veáis como va todo jeje. Gracias por el reviews _**nuriko-tsunade:**_ la escena del barrio yo reconozco que fue cursi pero no se… pensé que tenía que ser muy sentimental para sasu y fue lo mejor que salió gomen UU lo que le dijo naru a Sakura es normal en él XD como si no le conociéramos, y si, vale suena un poco machista bueno UU, gracias por leerme n.n _**malale:** _si el personaje misterioso era la chica de la que hablaba con tabe por el chat XD y espero a ver si te veo por msn y me dices que crees que pasa con sai XD ahora a todos le mola el itadei eh? Bueno cogeré un poco de tu idea para ver si puedo afianzar la relación de ambos, pero será masoquistas y malvada, como ellos, o por lo menos en este fic jeje, nos vemos! _**Chus:** _si que me salió sado la relación entre dei y ita, pero es que es así, pasional y alocada UU no hay amor, es mas bien posesión UU espero que te haya gustado la primera escena más que la que te imaginabas, me pondría triste si fuera al revés jeje. Espero verte pronto, muchos besitos cari _**Aya K:** _una foto mía de nazareno? XD imposible! A no ser que alguien me la haya echado sin que me dé cuenta, después iré a la plaza a ver en los tenderetes si hay alguna XD sobre el ova, ya lo tengo terminado! Cuando te vea te lo paso, si vale, ya no soy más escueta leches ¬¬ _**samantha-miko:** _bueno si sai no es hermano de sasu, tiene que ser hermano de? XD si es que más fácil no lo puedo poner UU vamos que si no pierde tiempo sasu, ahí los dos en la cocina metiéndose mano sin penar en los pobres que están esperando su refrigerio jajaja, gracias por leerme, nos vemos! _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _de verdad el fic en sí es muy bonito? Para mi tu opinión querida hijita es muy importante, me hace muchísima ilusión que te guste jeje oye una cosa, a Ankoku se la enseña en este, no en el pasado XD como te lo leíste todo del golpe ya no te acuerdas jaja XD bueno da igual, muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te sigas acordando de que estoy por aquí, muchos besitos! _**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** _jaja muchas gracias, no creo que esté súper ni mucho menos, pero me conformo con que tenga seguidores tan entregados como tú jeje. Ala en serio te gusta Kyo y Ritsuka? No me había dado cuenta jajaja, la verdad es que son muy lindos ambos jeje. Oye una pregunta, eres chico o chica? Es que eres un niño no? o eso me pareció por el nick UU, gomen si me equivoco y gracias por leerme n.n _**Kandy91:** _Itachi y sai? Por dios que barbaridad, que va para nada, Itachi esta liado con Deidara, y bueno, sobre lo que pasó con naru ya os enteraréis más adelante jeje, gracias por leerme jeje _**Kusoy:**_ ola preciosa! Gracias a tu reviews y la guardería Uchiha me has dado una idea la mar de graciosa XD, pero sería mas bien para un ova, en el fic no podría meterla, pero resultaría bastante linda jajaja. Si la pareja itadei tampoco es de mis preferidas pero como le gustaba a la persona a la cual le regalé el fic pues me dije ¿Por qué no? jaja XD me tienes que decir que te pareció el ova entero, bueno Ichigo el pobre siempre esta por debajo de Ankoku, pero en el fondo la protege a su manera jeje _**Sumiko Minamino:** _bueno yo la verdad y no me mates, es que prefiero el narusaku al Saisaku con diferencia pero claro en un fic sasunaru es imposible, así que me conformo con el Saisaku jaja Bueno Deidara es más pervertidillo y sarcástico, sin embargo no se, la relación que tiene con ita es meramente sexual, sádica o como quieras verlo, bueno la pregunta sobre Sai estás muy bien encaminada pero no te puedo decir nada que mucha gente ya empieza a olérselo XD, gracias! _**Tabe:**_ me alegro que te guste, sabes que al final lo comencé a escribir por ti, jeje. Si no pudiste la otra vez no importa, lo importante es que te preocupes en leerme. Jaja bueno el ova ya lo he terminado y te lo envié, me queda que tu me digas que te pareció jeje, besitos! _**Himeno-Asakura:** _oye linda, porque antes no podías mandar reviews? Mmm…el personaje sorpresa era Ankoku, la primera hija de naru y sasu jeje, a ti si te lo puedo decir, la pondré que salga con su novio, te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba mucho Ichigo de tu fic, pues me he basado un poco en él para hacer al novio, se llama también igual, tiene el pelo plata y largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, los ojos púrpuras, vestido de anbu y se parece en los rasgos y el comportamiento bastante a naru, ya lo verás, tengo el ova (que colgaré algunos después del fic) en el que empiezan a salir juntos ya escrito jeje, bueno no me enrollo más, muchos besitos! _**Kotoko Hyuuga:** _Si Sasuke hará muchas cosas por Kyo, ya lo verás, y eso que.. bueno… no te lo puedo decir XD pero sasu cambiará mucho con el trato de los niños, ya lo verás, todo adorable jeje. Bueno pues la barita mágica (como tu dices XD) para poder volver al futuro no se la dará Tsunade, te diré un secreto. Ritsuka tiene la manera de volver aunque él no lo sabe jejeje, pero para algo aparecerá Ankoku jeje. Nada cambiará el futuro por ahora, además no he dicho que los niños se vayan a quedar con ellos por mucho tiempo jeje. Muchas gracias por leerme en serio, eres muy linda n.n _

**_Ala, ahora no os quejaréis porque soy escueta con los reviews eh? He hecho todo mi esfuerzo y me he superado! Solo he tardado una hora! _**

**_Alguien me ha comentado que… como los niños van a regresar al futuro? bueno, solo daré una pista para os comáis la olla, Ritsuka tiene la respuesta y doy una pista bastante entendible al principio del fic jojojo (que mala soy XD) _**

**_Muchas gracias a todas por leerme, nos vemos! _**


	6. Buscar y encontrar

_**Ola!!! Lo he colgado el viernes porque la semana pasada no me dejó hasta el domingo, así que para mediar entre una y otra jeje, pero la semana que viene vendrá de nuevo el miércoles, no os preocupéis.**_

_**Bueno espero que os guste este capi, parece que por fin la cosa avanza un poquito más, ala, todo vuestro n.n**_

**BUSCAR Y ENCONTRAR**

Sasuke agarró de la cintura al rubio y lo volteó sobre su cuerpo, dejando su espalda descansando en las frías losillas de la cocina. Con una de sus típicas sonrisitas se le montó encima e irguió su cuerpo, mirándolo descaradamente desde arriba.

**-Me has estado engañando completamente, Naruto-,** posó un dedo en los blanditos labios del kitsune, que lo observaba con la mirada velada, **-yo pensaba que serías mas tímido, mas indeciso en este tema pero…-,** presionó su dedo para poder rozar todo el labio con su afilada uña, **-creo que me gusta más así-.**

Naruto le agarró la muñeca de la mano con la que le tocaba y levantó medio cuerpo para quedar sentado. La separó un poco y le sonrió ampliamente, mientras con disimulo le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

**-Admito que me da algo de vergüenza-,** se puso un poco serio y un lindo sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, **-¡es que… eres un hombre! Creo que nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza esta situación-,** le soltó la muñeca para rascarse nervioso la mejilla con un dedo, **-pero ya que nos ponemos ¿porque comportarme como un niñita virgen? no le veo sentido alguno-.**

Curvó un poco la cabeza para investigar la expresión de Sasuke, este parecía estar más sorprendido que otra cosa, pero la pequeña elevación de las comisuras de su boca, probó que le había gustado ese comentario. El rubio pensó que al principio le asustaría, pues le estaba declarando la guerra en la cama, sin embargo, parecía estar más que satisfecho con su provocación.

**-Me complaces…-,** susurró al final el moreno como respuesta. Acercando un poco su cara a la de Naruto, metió las manos por debajo de la sudadera y cuando llegó a los hombros empezó a apartarla, deslizándola por los morenos brazos para sacarla completamente, se volvió a inclinar un poco y le dio un lento beso en los labios, **-cada vez será algo nuevo, imposible de predecir… me gusta estar a tu lado porque…-,** miró sus labios y Naruto hizo lo mismo, notando que estaban tan cerca como para respirar dentro de la boca del otro, **-nunca sé lo que ocurrirá en el minuto siguiente y eso me excita…-.**

El rubio sonrojado y con la boca abierta para intentar decir algo, quedó de nuevo tendido en el suelo, viendo como su camiseta de red era rajada con uno de los kunais que él mismo llevaba encima. Observó fijamente como la punta metálica se colaba por su estómago, como el frío del material hacia que su cuerpo se agitara. Suspiró y mordiéndose el labio, volvió a bajar la vista justo en el momento que la red cedía ante la hoja y se abría poco a poco en dos mitades, cayéndole lentamente a ambos costados.

**-Ah… esto… me gusta-.**

Sasuke parecía satisfecho por aquella afirmación. Así que tirando el kunai debajo de la mesa, hizo el amago de echarse sobre el rubio. Este le paró con una mano en el pecho mientras apoyaba un brazo en el suelo y empezaba a quitarle la gruesa cuerda morada que llevaba en la cintura.

**-Me gustaría… ponerte las cosas… más difíciles….-,** Naruto un poco nervioso agarró ambos extremos de la cuerda y la pasó por la espalda del moreno, atándole las manos para que no pudiera moverlas.

Sasuke lo miraba sin decir nada, solo se podía ver que mantenía los labios rojizos de tanto presionarlos. Le encantaba admirar la cara del zorrito en aquel momento, se veía más serio de lo normal, intentando parecer concentrado. El rubio se separó y se echó de nuevo en el suelo… con un dedo y una sonrisita burlona lo llamó para que empezara.

**-¿Me estás probando?-,** le gustaban los desafíos, así que abrió las piernas para no caerse cuando se inclinara hacia delante, ya que no podía apoyarse en ningún sitio al tener las manos atadas en la espalda.

Posó la boca sobre al amplio pecho de Naruto, rozó con sus labios todas la forma superior, lamiendo en un caminito de saliva hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo. Naruto sonrojado y con la boca entre abierta lo observaba, le parecía la escena más erótica que podía haber visto nunca. Tener a Sasuke atado, intentado mantener el equilibrio mientras le lamía el pecho, con aquella carita de muñeca, y ese pelo oscuro bañándole el rostro seductoramente. Dio un grave gemido cuando le atrapó el pezón entre los finos labios y el rubio tuvo que echar una mano a su entrepierna ¡joder como la tenía de dura!

**-Ah… Ah… Sasuke espera… yo…-,** le separó un poco y totalmente avergonzado, mientras que el moreno le observaba de rodillas, se agarraba la entrepierna y suspiraba agitadamente, haciendo tiempo.

**-Kukuku, se te ve necesitado… Naruto-.**

Avanzó de rodillas hasta colocarse al lado del rubio y mientras este se concentraba en no pensar nada caliente, el Uchiha comenzó con lascivia a lamerle la oreja, Naruto tembló y empezó jadear nuevamente, podía sentir la húmeda lengua recorrer cada forma de su lóbulo, como se lo metía en la boca y lo lamía. No pudo aguantarlo más.

**-No, no puedo… kuso…-.**

Rápidamente y dándose por perdido, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones ante la mirada atenta de un Sasuke bastante orgulloso de la reacción que estaba provocando en él. Se sacó la cuerda de las manos y la pasó por el cuello de Naruto, bruscamente lo atrajo hasta él y empezó a devorarle la boca, hundiéndose en ella, el rubio estaba tan nervioso que después de lograr bajarse lo suficiente sus pantalones fue directos a los del Uchiha, agarrando la gomilla mientras intentaba seguir el caluroso beso, y la resbalaba por ese cuadradito trasero.

Sasuke se estremeció al sentir el roce de la tela al caer y ser remplazada inmediatamente por la presión de los dedos del rubio, que estaba palpando cuidadosamente cada redondez.

**-Ahmm…-,** gimió mientras le daba un bocado a Naruto, **-quieres que…-,** con un dedito comenzó a bajar por la tripa morena del rubio, este tragó saliva, **-¿juegue con ella un rato?-.**

Ahora la expresión del Uchiha no era burlona, estaba serio y más que eso, se podía ver la excitación en todas las facciones de su rostro. Naruto cada vez se ponía más rojo, pero ya era por el calor extremo que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Asintió por la cabeza, y observó como Sasuke dejaba su cuerpo de lado para empezar a lamer el mismo caminito que había echo con el dedo, bajando por su tripita. Ya casi llegaba a la potente erección del rubio, el cual miraba la escena con la cara encogida por el deseo.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose les hizo dar media vuelta hacia ella.

**-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-,** fue lo único que escucharon.

**------**

Sakura cerró la puerta con los ojos como platos y se apoyó en ella. Parecía fuera de sí. Tragó saliva y un bochorno escandaloso le cubrió las mejillas. ¿Como por dios, iba a olvidar aquello? A Naruto jadeando con la ropa bajada mientras que Sasuke en igual condiciones le lamía el cuerpo, encima de él… con aquel panorama perfecto de su impresionante trasero. Como la piel de ambos contrastaban y se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente, como aquellos pedazos de cuerpos se abrazaban y se acariciaban entre jadeos y gemidos y… a Sakura casi le sale humo por las orejas.

Observó como Sai se acercaba para preguntarle, ella logró esquivarlo y salió corriendo hacia el servicio, o hacía algo o se derretiría allí en ese mismo momento.

El pobre moreno, alzó una ceja, pues lo único que había podido sentir de la chica había sido el aire que había levantado al pasar como una bala a su lado. Por unos instantes observó la puerta… mira que le había dicho que no entrara ¡era una cabezona!

Levantó la mano para llamar cuando esta se volvió ha abrir. De ella salieron los dos. Primero un Naruto totalmente despeinado, con la sudadera en los hombros y la camiseta de red totalmente rajada, los pantalones subidos pero sin habérselos abrochado. Tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que le reventaría. Detrás de él, apareció Sasuke, tanto o más despeinado que el rubio, al tener el cabello más largo. Su haorí blanco le caía en las caderas y sus pantalones estaban libres de aquella tela que le rodeaba los muslos sujetaba por la cuerda, que tampoco llevaba. Lo que más gracia le hizo a Sai fue el tremendo bofetón que se habría llevado para tener la mejilla de ese tono tan rojo, además que al ser tan blanco se veía escandalosa, su cara estaba arrugada, parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien.

**-Sai… esto…-,** Naruto nervioso se rascó la mejilla, **-¿don… donde esta Sakura-chan?-.**

El moreno se quedó pensando y se le ocurrió algo con lo que hacerles pagar la tremenda espera mientras ellos hacían guarrerías encerrados en la cocina.

**-Pues se fue llorando, diciendo algo como… "traidores no tenéis que restregármelo" parecía muy consternada, pobre…-,** y bajó la carita apenado.

El rubio se puso triste y se encaró con su koi, agarrándole de los hombros para zarandearlo. Sasuke hastiado simplemente bufada ¿porque la culpa tendría que tenerla solo él? ¡y encima se había atrevido a abofetearlo! Ese dobe…

**-Por tu culpa, Sakura-chan ya no nos hablará nunca más ¡eres un hentai!-,** le gritaba ahora dando manotazos al aire. Sasuke ya no lo soportaba más.

**-¡Oye! ¿Quién fue el que me ató las manos y después se desabrochó los pantalones a una velocidad impresionante porque estaba caliente perdido?-,** se cruzó de brazos y le clavó su mayor afilada mirada gris, para que supiera que le había irritado de verdad.

Naruto quedo quieto e impresionado, empezó a ponerse colorado desde las puntas de los pies hasta las raíces del pelo. Se volvió rápidamente para observar la reacción de Sai, este simplemente sonreía. El rubio quería que le tragara la tierra… entonces encontró la solución.

**-¡La culpa la tienes tú, Sasuke-teme!-.**

El Uchiha levantó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero por supuesto y como ya estaba acostumbrado, llamó a todo su autocontrol para tener paciencia.

**-¿Y porque tendría yo la culpa, dobe?-.**

**-Pu… pues…-,** tartamudeaba el rubio al no saber que decir, **-¡por estar tan bueno y provocarme!-,** gritó señalándole con el dedo.

Sasuke abrió la boca y descruzó los brazos… ¿pero que edad tenía este tío? Suspiró y avanzó mirándolo despectivamente.

**-Voy al baño, necesito una ducha para poder despejarme y olvidarme que lo he dejado todo por un usuratonkachi como tu-,** comenzó a andar despacio, como si le importaba un comino todo lo demás.

Naruto enfurruñado lo siguió mientras le seguía gritando una variedad muy extensa de tonterías inclasificables. Sai los siguió a la espera de continuar con la diversión.

Cuando Sasuke puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuchó algo raro en el interior. El rubio también, así que ambos se inclinaron un poco para saber si había alguien dentro. De repente lo escucharon…

**-Ahh… joder… porque tenía que haberlos visto… dios…. Ahh….-.**

Como si el pomo estuviera a ardiendo a fuego vivo, Sasuke quitó la mano y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, tapándose los oídos, tenía cara de pánico.

**-No…-,** negaba con la cabeza, **-Naruto haz algo, dile que pare, échala de aquí, no podré entrar más a ese cuarto de baño…-,** susurraba como si fuera a tener el mayor trauma de su vida. (peor que el de Itachi? XD)

Sin embargo cuando miró al Uzumaki este estaba a punto de babear, con el oído pegado en la puerta y los ojitos entrecerrados. A Sasuke le preció una vena y lo echó de allí, estuvo a punto de patearle el culo y todo. Sai no podía dejar de reírse de lo lindo.

En eso Sakura un poco más relajada salió del baño y cuando llegó a la sala, se quedó con la boca abierta. Sai tenía una sonrisa estúpida, Sasuke tenía la cabeza gacha como a punto de caer en coma y Naruto no hacía más que babear como un loco.

**-¿Esto… que ocurre?-.**

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza para responder, pero solo de verla tuvo un escalofrío y volvió a bajarla de nuevo, su cupo de cosas desagradables estaba repleto ese día. El rubio le sonrió pervertidamente a la pelirosa y se acercó a ella.

**-¿Qué hacías, Sa-ku-ra-chan?-,** burló con una mano en la boca.

La pelirosa no sospechaba que la podrían haber pillado, solo de imaginárselo se puso como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear sin poder decir nada claro.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y le echó una mirada asesina a Sai, el cual seguía sonriendo.

**-¿No dices que se había ido llorando? Yo más bien la he visto quedándose a disfrutar de su visión-,** gruñó mientras buscaba en un trastero que había en el hueco la escalera.

**-Era broma-,** soltó el anbu sin inmutarse.

Sakura de la vergüenza no sabía donde meterse, así que usó la mejor táctica para desquitarse, estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos, dándole de ostias a Naruto y al pobre de Sai por su querida broma. Sasuke mientras, tenía la cabeza metida completamente en el trastero. Hasta que al final se hartó.

**-Oye quedaros quietos, estos es más importante-,** Naruto siendo cogido del cuello por Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, igual que Sai que tenía el dedo de la pelirosa directo a su ojo, **-¿y el desinfectante, y la lejía? ¿no hay un ambientador fuerte?-.**

El rubio empezó a reír nervioso, Sai levantó la ceja al no entender el sarcasmo, sin embargo la pobre Haruno, no sabía si echarse a llorar de coraje o seguir pegando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

**-Nos vamos-,** gruñó cogiendo al moreno del brazo y estirando de él hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se volvió a despedirte, **-adiós Naruto, adiós Uchiha escrupuloso-kun-,** bufó cerrando la puerta de la calle con una patada.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y se acuclilló a su lado viendo todos los frascos y utensilios que había allí dentro. Se apoyó en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio e intento no reírse.

**-¡Jajaja as sido muy… jajaja duro con ella… jajaja que bueno dattebayo! Jajaja XD-,** se reía el tío sin parar.

**-No se ve tu reprimenda muy convincente si no dejas de reírte, dobe-.**

**-Vale vale…-,** Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara y le agarró del brazo para levantarlo, **-bueno ya puedes dejar la broma y levántate-.**

Sasuke ascendió la mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Que broma? Hoy no duermo hasta haber limpiado todo aquello, espero que los guantes sean bastante gruesos-.**

Lo dijo todo tan serio que el pobre rubio solo pudo quedarse pasmado mirándolo. Esperó unos minutos a ver si estaba riéndose de él, al ver que no, subió a su cuarto negando con la cabeza ¡pero que exagerado que era!

La hora de después, fue toda de Sasuke, la lejía, la escobilla y un buen desinfectante.

**------**

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la frente al verlo todo limpio y se quitó los guantes. Se escuchó el sonido de un latigazo y los tiró a la basura, no quería recordarlos nunca más.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la ducha cuando recordó a la personita que dormía arriba. Aceptando los lujuriosos pensamientos, dejó el baño para el día siguiente, siempre era mejor hacerlo todo acompañado que solo ¿ne?.

Salió del baño y fue a la puerta principal, la cerró con llave y echó la cadena, igual hizo con todas las ventanas del salón, echó las cortinas y cerró los pequeños portones. Subió las escaleras, había ojeado un poco la planta superior pero no se había parado a pensar como se dividirían, había tres habitaciones, esperaba que Naruto se hubiera acostado en la cama de matrimonio, así se podría echar con él.

Optó primero por pasarse por las otras dos, la primera estaba vacía y costaba de solo una cama normal. Después pasó por la segunda, en la que había dos. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y como toda característica de ninja, entró sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Una de las dos camas, estaba deshecha pero no había nadie en ella, así que cuando avanzó hasta la segunda, observó como los dos hermanos estaban recostados en ella. Kyo se aferraba al haorí negro de su aniki, enseñando de vez en cuando sus colmillos, parecía que el sueño que tenía no era muy agradable.

Miró a los pies de la cama, y recogió la manta para taparlos nuevamente. En ese momento se quedó paralizado y se miró las manos ¿Qué hacía él preocupado por unos críos? Hace menos de un mes, esta escena la parecía totalmente imposible. En ese momento Ritsuka se revolvió un poco para suspirar y apoyar la barbilla en los cabellos rubios del pequeño.

**-Kyo…-,** susurró suavecito apretándolo por la cintura y dejando que el más pequeño se acomodara mejor en su pecho.

Sasuke terminó de taparlos y alzó una ceja, aquella escena le había resultado algo extraña, pero mejor no pensaba nada raro, él era el menos indicado para sospechar de los demás. Se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó de nuevo a Kyo de gruñir, y entonces se paró, mirándolo con los ojos entornados ¿sería este un buen momento?

Con suavidad, colocó ambas manos con las palmas extendidas sobre la cabeza del rubio, sin llegar a tocarla, e inmediatamente después, cerró los ojos.

**-Hmm…-,** el Uchiha apretó los dientes, era algo doloroso.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se quedó asombrado, era muy diferente a como vio en su momento a Kyubi dentro de Naruto. No había celdas por ningún lado, sin embargo había muchas paredes, parecían formar un inmenso laberinto de piedra caliza.

Como no sabía por donde empezar a buscar a aquel bijuu, comenzó a andar mientras pasaba la mano por una de las construcciones, era de color marrón claro, con desperfectos de líneas negras que lo atravesaban horizontalmente. Sin embargo, y era algo que lo sorprendía, al tacto era suave ¿tendría eso algún significado?

**-Grrr… grrr…-,** era un gruñido que hizo a Sasuke volverse hacia la dirección contraria a la que iba, **-grrr… maldito crío… maldito crío… grrr…-,** farfullaba una voz extremadamente grave.

El moreno sin perder tiempo, echó a correr hacia el ser que despotricaba contra su hijo. Paró en un cruce con dos opciones, teniéndose que agarrar en la esquina para frenar, después intento identificar mejor el sonido y se decidió por el corredor izquierdo, siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que ya le faltaba el aire, no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba cruzando aquellos callejones.

De pronto y cuando ya se había dado por vencido, escuchó unos cuantos crujidos. Curvó una esquina y allí estaba ese ser. El hedor que desprendía era tal como para hacer que Sasuke diera un paso hacia atrás y se pusiera el brazo debajo de la nariz.

El animal se volvió a mirarlo, pero sin prestarle más atención, siguió abalanzándose contra el muro y arañarlo con sus poderosas garras. Su cuerpo era entrelargo, de un pelaje marrón claro, mientras que la parte interior mantenía un tonillo blanquecino. Las patas eran pequeñas comparadas con la longitud de su cuerpo, al contrario que su cola, que de un color negro y muy fina, se levantaba larga y tiesa.

Sasuke se fijó en su morro, era fuerte pero estirado. Las pequeñas orejitas del animal vibraron y los enormes ojos negros se volvieron hacia el moreno.

**-Debes de ser un Uchiha para poder entrar aquí…-,** de repente achicó las perlitas negras y se volvió completamente, siguiendo a cuatro patas, **-eres su padre ¿cierto? Sentí el movimiento de tiempo-,** agregó agrandando las boqueras de su morro en una siniestra sonrisa.

Por mucho que lo miraba no sabía si acertaría en saber de que animal se trataba, intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero el gran gruñido que emitió aquel ser lo paró. De repente tuvo que levantar la vista pues… el bijuu comenzaba a alzarse en sus patas traseras y ponerse de pie. Esto le sorprendió enormemente a Sasuke.

**-¿Intentas acobardarme?-,** se quitó por fin el brazo de debajo de la nariz, intentando acostumbrarse al hedor, **-no seas presuntuoso, demonio-,** agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

**-Mi nombre es Kreus y… soy el demonio que un día… matará a tu hijo-.**

**------**

_**Ala aquí en esta serie todos son unos chulos asquerosos XD **_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido este capi? ¿y el pequeño lima? Bueno, en el próximo también os daré una pequeñita ración de cariñitos XD (si se pueden llamar así UU)**_

_**Tengo mucha prisa, pues quedé en ayudar al mercado medieval que estamos armando en el castillo de mi pueblo jeje, así que no podré contestar reviews, leches UU de todas formas, por favor, las personas que me pusieron alguna duda importante, hacedme el favor de repetirla en el review de este capitulo para que me acuerde y pueda responderla, lo siento mucho.**_

_**Agradecimientos a: SabakunoGaara4ever, YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN, Aya K, ino-chan, chus, Laureo (te leeré conforme pueda, gomen), Dark Kotetsu Angel, himeno-Asakura, annim, Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen, samantha-miko, Kren B-chan, giosseppe, aiorachan, AGUILA FANEL, Malale.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias y perdón por no tener tiempo de contestar, me siento mal y todo UU, muchos besitos, hasta el miércoles!.**_


	7. Quiéreme

_**Ola!!! Ya estamos a miércoles, como corre el tiempo joder UU ahora con dos fic voy con la soga al cuello, casi no me da tiempo de nada jajaja XD**_

_**Bueno he estado pensando que podría dedicar el capi al reviews que mas me haya gustado de la semana pasada, o el que más me haya llamado la atención. Este fic se escribió para Tabe (sabes que eres mi niñita linda . ), pero el capi de esta semana va para Blu3 FaY (ya te diré porque en la contestación del reviews n.n)**_

**QUIÉREME**

Sasuke arrugó la cara al escuchar aquella afirmación. No sabía porqué pero la mera insinuación de que aquello podía hacerse realidad le causaba un miedo atroz. La rabia iba invadiendo su cuerpo. Echó la mano a la empuñadura de su Kusanagi y estuvo a punto de sacarla cuando observó la ampliación en la sonrisa del monstruo. Eso era lo que él quería. Claro eso era, si se enfrentaba a él dentro de Kyo, quién sufriría sería el niño, cualquier destrozo provocado era una posibilidad de escapar para Kreus.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a dejar caer sus brazos. Levantó la vista y ahora fue él quién sonrió al ver que el demonio quitaba todo rastro de felicidad en sus facciones.

**-Veo que te has dado cuenta, lastima…-,** con una de las garras delanteras se rascó el afilado morro.

**-No creerías que me engañarías con tus provocaciones, soy más inteligente que todo eso-,** lo dijo de forma orgullosa, aunque no entendió porque Kreus lo miró de reojo mientras seguía rascándose y sonrió**, -ahora a lo que he venido…-,** el Uchiha se acercó al demonio y sin temor alguno se puso a dos pasos de él, **-¿Qué raza de bijuu eres?-,** escupió con desprecio, no perdiendo reacción de aquel asqueroso ser.

El animal se retiró poniéndose a cuatro patas y abrió el morro, mostrando una gran boca para su forma afilada, se veía fiero y preciso, sus dientes afilados hicieron que Sasuke se retirara. Kreus alzó la cola y la enroscó circularmente en su lomo.

**-Solo te responderé a una de estas dos cuestiones, piénsalo bien…-,** el monstruo siguió paseándose delante de Sasuke con total vacilación, **-Mi raza o la confirmación de que la persona que tu piensas es la que me creó-.**

¡Oh dios, como le había enfurecido! La mera posibilidad de que aquello fuera verdad le invadía de ira. Sasuke tuvo que dar un buen puñetazo a la pared para contener su irritación, creía que si tuviera delante a Naruto ahora mismo sería capaz de matarlo de una buena paliza. Con esa mera proposición Kreus le estaba haciendo ver que Naruto había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre y Kyo no era su hijo. Apretó los dientes y gruñó, tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que calmarse, o podría hacer una locura.

**-Tu raza-,** dijo casi en un grito, **-no me interesa lo otro ¡dime tu raza!-.**

Por una vez prefirió vivir en la ignorancia _"ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"_ pensó. De todas formas, eso todavía no había ocurrido, y ahora que estaba prevenido no dejaría que pasara, por supuesto que no… sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le acercara a Naruto con esas intenciones, y sobre todo a "él". Porque estaba seguro de que el causante de todo eso era "él".

A Kreus no le hizo mucha gracia aquella decisión, de nuevo aquel Uchiha había vuelto a sobrepasar sus provocaciones, era alguien superior a lo que pensaba.

**-Bien…-,** el animal se paró y volvió a levantarse sobre sus dos patas traseras, **-has elegido correctamente, con una mera palabra te haré saber todo lo que querías descubrir-,** sonrió y clavó las garras de la pata izquierda en la pared, comenzó a hablar mientras estas descendían por ella chirriando, **-soy una… comadreja-.**

Sasuke lo miró fijamente para después bajar la cabeza. Sus finos labios se tensaron y para que negarlo, tenía ganas de llorar, llorar y destruir todo lo que tuviera alrededor. Sin embargo se conformó con apretar la kusanagi entre sus manos y aguantar por un tiempo la respiración.

**-¿Dime… dime porque Kyo esta siempre ausente… que le haces…?-,** cuando volvió a mirarlo el peliazul tenía el Sharingan activado, con un brillo verdaderamente aterrador.

Kreus se puso inquieto ¿que le molestaría más a su contenedor? ¿Qué se lo dijera o que le mintiera? Definitivamente que le dijera la verdad, por algo lo ocultaba ¿no?

**-Es por mi poder… él necesita desconectar del mundo para poder mantenerme a raya-,** se acercó a una de las paredes y la rozó, **-¿no te extrañó no ver ninguna jaula?-.**

Sasuke que intentaba olvidar todo lo anterior manteniéndose inmune, se concentró en entender lo que le quería decir.

**-Si, fue lo primero que pensé. ¿Me quieres decir que tu estás libre y que para poder defenderse de ti, tiene que adentrarse aquí, contigo?-.**

El bijuu rió a carcajadas y sacudió su cabeza negativamente, no daba una el pobre Uchiha.

**-Te equivocas, no soy yo el que está libre, sino…-.**

Antes de que pudiera seguir, las paredes empezaron a hundirse sobre ellos. A Sasuke solo le dio tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos e intentar deshacer el jutsu lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Porqué solo las paredes que habían a su alrededor se venían abajo?

Silencio….

Oscuridad….

Sasuke abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró al frente, esperó ver la habitación pero lo que tenía delante era el Sharingan palpitando de su hijo más pequeño. Sin darle tiempo a retirarse, el niño saltó y le clavó sus afilados he inmensos dientes en el brazo. El moreno le agarró la cabeza he intentó quitárselo de encima. Cuando logró echarlo al lado de Ritsuka que seguía durmiendo, Kyo levantó la mano y con su chakra viento estrelló al Uchiha, contra la cama donde debería estar durmiendo él.

Sasuke gruñó entre dientes y sentado en el colchón miró como el rubio se levantaba y caminaba hacia él nuevamente. Inconscientemente se preparó.

**-Kyo… detente-,** ordenó con sequedad, **-no quiero hacerte daño ¿lo sabes, verdad?-,** vio como el pequeño se paraba y lo miraba desde los pies de la cama, **-aunque sepa que no eres mi hijo no te haré daño-.**

El Uchiha no sabía el daño que podría causarle a Kyo con aquellas palabras. Desactivó el Sharingan y dejó que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus hermosos ojos grises. Echó la cabecita hacia un lado y lo miró tristemente, con aun aura de pena que lo rodeaba que calaría el alma de cualquiera.

**-¿Oto-san… tu… también dejarás de quererme…?-,** decías las palabras entrecortadas, y en su voz se notaba sufrimiento… amargura, pero sobre todo, soledad.

Sasuke sintió su corazón encogerse ¡no sabía que hacer! Pero lo que si tenía claro es lo que iba a decir. Se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló delante del niño, cogiéndole fuertemente de los brazos.

**-¿Tu Oto-san dejó de quererte, Kyo?-,** respiró hondo y se decidió a hacerle la pregunta clave al sentir el silencio del niño, **-alguna vez ¿te maltrató… te maltrató tu Oto-san?-.**

El rubio se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, se sorbió la nariz e intentó quitarse las lágrimas de la cara.

**-Él simplemente me ignora, me ignora cuando siempre me ponía mucha atención. Oto-chan es diferente pero… le duele mirarme, se que le hago daño e intento mantenerme lejos de él, no quiero hacerlo sufrir, yo… me da igual quién sea "él" vosotros sois mis padres… yo…-,** echó la cara hacia otro lado y dejó de llorar, sonriendo amargamente, **-yo os quiero… te quiero a ti, tu eres mi único padre-.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedó paralizado, toda la furia que había sentido antes se esfumó como por arte de magia, aquel niño… era su hijo después de todo, y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

**-Eso es…-,** dijo finalmente acariciándole las hebras doradas, el niño le devolvió una mirada arrepentida, **-¿porque me echaste de tu interior, porque me has atacado, Kyo?-,** el moreno apretó un poco el agarre que mantenía en los brazos del niño.

Tímidamente el rubio cambió la mirada de arrepentida a avergonzada.

**-Yo no quería que tú me odiaras también, no quería que mi segundo Oto-san también me despreciara-.**

Sasuke después de mucho tiempo se permitió sonreír cálidamente, de una forma en la que pensó que nunca más haría. Se acercó a Kyo y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, antes de levantarse y cogerlo en brazos para volver a llevarlo a su cama. (no en la que dormía Ritsuka UU)

El niño abrió ampliamente sus perlas negras y dejó que sus labios temblaran, era… era la primera vez que su padre le daba un beso. Cuando lo dejó tumbado en la cama y le tapó, no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo, el rubito estalló.

**-Oto-san… te quiero mucho ¿me… me darías otro beso?-. **

Sasuke lo había echo inconscientemente, minutos después se lo recriminó. Al escuchar la petición sintió como sus mejillas ardían ¿Por qué si eran sus hijos le daba tanto bochorno comportarse afectuosamente con ellos? Apartó esos pensamientos y se agachó sobre Kyo para volver a darle un beso en la mejilla, le agitó el cabello rubio y puso bien la sabana sobre los hombros para que no tuviera frío.

Por primera vez vio al pequeño sonreír.

**-¿Vas a desconectar?-,** fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Sasuke en ese momento, pues la preocupación volvía nuevamente.

Kyo asintió y cerró los ojos. Su rostro se volvió sereno, seguramente tendría una larga conversación con Kreus. Sasuke ojeó a Ritsuka que seguía durmiendo y salió de la habitación, cerrando despacio la puerta.

El mayor de ellos abrió un ojo. Vio que estaba todo despejado y se sentó en la cama, observando fijamente a su pequeño otöto. Cogió una de las zapatillas de estar por casa y sin medir sus fuerzas la estrelló contra la puerta por la que había salido anteriormente Sasuke.

**-Cabrón…-,** susurró, antes de que los ojos azules se volvieran a centrar en Kyo.

Como antes había echo se levantó de la cama y se acurrucó nuevamente en la cama de su pequeño hermano. Se colocó a su espalda y lo arropó entre sus brazos. Levantando la mano despacito para no despertarlo, le volvió la carita hacia él y rozó fugazmente sus labios con los de Kyo, en un suave beso.

Suspiró de placer y lo volvió a abrazar, donde estuviera el pequeño ahí iría él, era su deber como hermano mayor. No había nadie en este mundo que quisiera tanto a Kyo como él, nadie.

**------**

Sasuke estaba frente a la habitación donde dormía Naruto. Le gustaría entrar y dormir sintiendo su olor al lado, el calor de su cuerpo, pero por otro lado, cada vez que recordaba que lo iba a traicionar le hervía la sangre. No sabía si entrando ahí sería capaz de hacer una locura, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Soltó el pomo de la puerta que había agarrado sin darse cuenta y fue a darse la vuelta. De repente esta se abrió.

**-¿Sasuke?-.**

Naruto lo miraba parado frente a él, no entendía que ocurría, porque tardaba tanto ¿es que no quería dormir con él?

El Uchiha mantenía la cara hacia la escalera, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Los dos mechones azulones ocultaban su cara al rubio, que se sentía un poco inquieto.

**-Vete a dormir, yo iré a la habitación que queda libre-.**

En un impulso, Naruto agarró el haorí que mantenía caído en las caderas, para retenerlo. Cuando vio que Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo, sonrió tristemente y lo soltó despacio, dejando la tela caer suavemente de nuevo en su sitio.

**-Esta bien…-,** el moreno se extrañó por la afirmación, **-tendrás mucho que pensar, yo te estoy obligando a cambiar tu venganza, bien te estoy dando algo a cambio pero… por muy nueva familia que tengas, la antigua nunca regresará, Sasuke-.**

Este sonrió al escuchar la verborrea que le acaba de soltar, siguió sin mirarlo, es más le dio la espalda.

**-¿Me estás proponiendo que me vaya de nuevo o que, dobe?-.**

**-No, solo estoy intentando ponerme en tu lugar, intentar entenderte. Tu madre no volverá, a cambio te he ofrecido una pareja, una persona con la que puedas estar durante el resto de tu vida. Ahora eres tú el que tienes que decidir si el intercambio es equivalente y si tu corazón lo puede aceptar-.**

Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños. Aquellas palabras le taladraban la cabeza, un intercambio, aquello era un intercambio, su familia era única, era… relajó las manos y una sola pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

**-Mi familia ya me traicionó una vez…-,** Naruto creyó que se refería a Itachi pero… hablaba en ¿plural?, **-no creo que pueda volver a resistirlo, si me traicionas, te mataré ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?-,** giró medio cuerpo y le miró directo a los ojos**, -¿serías capaz de cumplir tu palabra o aceptar el castigo?-.**

Naruto se quedó observándole, sus facciones se volvieron de confundidas a cálidas, y levantó el puño, extendiéndolo hacia Sasuke.

**-Lealtad-,** juró.

El Uchiha, contempló el puño y alzó el suyo, chocando ambos bruscamente, como siempre hacían.

**-Lealtad-,** repitió.

El rubio sonriente se retiro para abrir la puerta completamente y dejar que Sasuke pasara al interior. El moreno pasó y sintió como la cerraba nuevamente detrás de él, se volvió hacia su koi. Hacia la persona que había elegido como miembro de su futura familia. El… elegido.

Naruto lo miraba con esos inmensos ojos azules. La única prenda que llevaba encima era una fina camisa de una pieza, sin botones y con un cuello del que cada extremo caía un pequeño cordoncito. Le tapaba lo justo su intimidad, mientras que por detrás enseñaba un poco de sus nalgas. Tenía dos rajas en las caderas, mostrando plenamente ambos muslos.

Sasuke tragó saliva, era lo más sexy que había tenido delante en su vida, observó como el cuello de la camisa se le caía por un hombro dejándolo visible. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Levantó una mano y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar la piel morena que había quedado al aire.

Naruto echó la cabeza sobre la mano que tenía en su hombro y sonrió, una sonrisita picarona que dejó al Uchiha sin aliento. Agarro a Sasuke de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, después ascendió sus manos y las colocó sobre los hombros del moreno, acariciándolos delicadamente.

**-Sé que estas cansado… y los niños podrían oírnos pero… ¿no te gustaría hacer algo?-,** había pasado ya el descaro de todo el día, así que, se rascó la mejilla con un sutil sonrojo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con seriedad, pasó las manos por su cintura mientras colaba su pierna entre las del rubio, se pegó al extremo a su cuerpo, dejando que sus caras quedaran frente a frente. Creía que podría hundirse en las llamas azules que le miraban ardientes. En la humedad de esos labios que se entreabrían pidiéndole a gritos que los besara.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró dejando su boca casi pegaba a la del menor.

Descendió las manos por la fina tela de su espalda hasta llegar a aquella suavidad. Aquel tacto magnífico. Levantó la camisa y rozó las curvas de sus nalgas. Notó el jadeó de Naruto colarse en su boca y como sonrojado intentaba restregarse contra él. La presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros se estaba haciendo dolorosa, el rubio no comprendía la fuerza que podría llegar a tener.

**-Sasuke… Sasuke…-,** gimió Naruto quedando casi colgado de su cuerpo y notando como el muslo del moreno que tenía entre sus piernas le presionaba una y otra vez su intimidad, **-si…-,** otro apretón, **-ah… si sigues presionándome ahí… yo…-.**

El Uchiha le agarró la pierna izquierda y la subió hasta su cintura, después agarrándolo por la barbilla lo acalló con un beso, chocando su rodilla una y otra vez contra la dura erección del rubio.

Entremezclaron sus bocas, mientras Sasuke resbalaba la mano por todo el muslo del rubio, desde las rodillas hasta la nalga morena, presionando aquella carne. Le dio otro golpecito en la erección y notó como literalmente, Naruto se colgaba de él. Le agarró por el cuello y ascendió la otra pierna, enroscándose en su cintura mientras que en un impulso, Sasuke lo presionaba contra la pared y se apegaban bruscamente para poder sostenerse.

Seguían besándose frenéticamente, deslizando sus lenguas en el interior de la boca del otro, acariciándose con lujuria. El rubio pasaba las manos por la amplia espalda del Uchiha, mientras sentía como casi de forma experta, recorría su cara a besos, y su lengua se adentraba una y otra vez húmedamente en su cavidad.

Cerró los ojos y gimió, sentirse así con Sasuke era una maravilla, creía que su cuerpo se fundiría y caería hecho líquido en el suelo. De pronto notó como le daba un fuerte bocado en el cuello y le agarraba bruscamente las nalgas, separándolo de la puerta y caminando con él en brazos.

El moreno lo dejó caer en la cama y se subió sobre él. Naruto tenía el cabello rubio extendido en la almohada y sus ojos azules contemplaban cada acto que efectuaba el Uchiha. Cada movimiento, cada acción. Sasuke se sentía observando, y aquello lo ponía realmente caliente. Se sacó el haorí tirándolo y comenzó a ensanchar la gomilla de los pantalones para bajarlos. Resbaló la tela negra por sus fuertes caderas y la bajó por sus muslos, quitándosela y tirando la última prenda al suelo.

Se agachó sobre Naruto, y apoyó ambos brazos en la cama para poder mirarlo directo a la cara.

**-Quítate la camisa o la ensuciaremos…-.**

El rubio asintió y estiró de la tela de su espalda hasta sacársela por la cabeza, después por los brazos y la tiró al suelo.

**-¿Ahora?-,** preguntó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

**-Ahora…-,** susurró roncamente Sasuke cuando descendió hasta su boca para besarle.

Se abrazaron, echado uno encima del otro y comenzaron a rozarse en la cama, frotándose las piernas, acariciando sus torsos. Comiéndose a besos hambrientos. El moreno bajó la mano entre las dos piernas de Naruto, acarició muy levemente su masculinidad y siguió descendiendo intentando rozar aquella parte estrecha, rápidamente el rubio le agarró la mano apartándola. Se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke quería una explicación.

**-Hoy no… Sasuke-,** Naruto estaba serio, más de lo normal, y nervioso, solo había que verlo en su cara.

El moreno asintió y ascendió la mano hasta su intimidad, apretándole la parte baja y masajeándola. El Uzumaki curvó su espalda y gimió, el placer se clavaba en su columna como miles de agujas electrizantes. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a apretar los pectorales de su koi, rozando sus pezones mientras Sasuke abría la boca para tomar aire y poder soportar la tensión que se le estaba formando en su entrepierna.

**-Bueno… hay más formas de hacerlo-.**

Naruto observó como le separaba las piernas con una rodilla y se colocaba en medio. Se inclinó lo necesario para rozar una erección con otra. Un espasmo recorrió ambos cuerpos, el moreno se irguió con un suspiro mientras el kitsune ascendía las manos y mientras apretaba los dientes se agarraba bruscamente a las sábanas.

**-¡Más, más Sasuke!-,** pidió.

Pero el Uchiha solo se rozaba despacio, una y otra vez, acariciándole mientras la tripita en pequeños círculos. Dios… Naruto se estaba desesperando. No podía soportarlo. Se incorporó y tiró a Sasuke a la cama, sin darle tiempo a evitarlo.

**-¿Qué haces?-,** la pregunta salió como un gruñido. El cual acabó muy pronto.

El rubio se había motando sobre las cadera de Sasuke, con las piernas abiertas y agarraba las dos erecciones mientras las agitaba bruscamente, apretando ambas entre su mano y sacudiéndolas frenéticamente.

**-Ah… ahhh…-,** gruñía de puro placer.

El moreno apretó la cara y se apoyó en sus codos para poder subir un poco su cuerpo, llegó hasta la cara de su zorrillo, y comenzó a besarlo, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Dejó todo el peso en el lado derecho mientras que utilizaba la otra mano para ayudar a Naruto, ahora eran ambos los que masturbaban juntos sus erecciones a una velocidad de vértigo.

Sasuke sintió la saliva de su koi entrando en su boca, como ya no podía seguir el ritmo de su lengua. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a vibrar, ya no podía estar sentado, ahora estaba de rodillas, temblando de arriba abajo y con las nalgas fuertemente apretadas.

El calor de las erecciones se impregnaba, el rubio finalmente pegó un grito y le mordió el labio a Uchiha para poder aguantar todo aquel placer. La primera gota de semen de Naruto que cayó sobre la punta de la erección del moreno provocó una explosión de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que se había mantenido inmune de sensaciones ahora se estaba deshaciendo bajo aquel chico hiperactivo.

Apretó los dientes y sintió como la herida de su labio escocía y comenzaba a desprender sangre, ni se inmuto, era más el influjo de placer que invadía su cuerpo, abrazó a Naruto haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, el rubio sobre él, y se quedaron allí, respirando como pudieron, aguantando aquellas sensaciones extremas.

**-Naruto…-,** el kitsune acudió a la llamada he intentó levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, como la tenía apoyada en el pálido pecho, tuvo que restregar su cuerpo mientras subía. Sasuke gimió y lo detuvo agarrándolo fuerte de la cintura, **-no… hagas eso Naruto, o me correré de nuevo-.**

**-Entendido-,** dijo con una sonrisa, **-antes…-.**

Se quedó callado al ver aquellos ojos grises, resplandecían de necesidad, pero… ¿necesidad de que? ¿Que era lo que tanto le hacía falta a Sasuke? Notó como el moreno echó la vista hacia otro lado y se tensó.

**-Naruto ¿te quedarás conmigo para siempre? Lo juraste-.**

El rubio no podía creer lo que oía ¡lo que tanto necesitaba Sasuke era confianza! ¡Recobrar la confianza en la gente que le importaba! Asintió con la cabeza.

**-Para siempre, Sasuke-teme-.**

**-Dobe…-,** contestó Sasuke sin saber si sentirse feliz por la afirmación o incomodo por aquella vulnerabilidad.

Naruto se inclinó y le dio un beso, un beso que se prologó por unos largos segundos con aquel mínimo roce.

Después se separó y regalándole una sonrisa se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo su calor pronto se quedaría durmiendo.

Sasuke lo acurrucó en su regazo y lo apretó contra su torso. No sabría si esto era amor, porque… en realidad lo era todo. Rivalidad, amistad, fraternidad y amor, todo junto, lo era todo.

**------**

_**Kya!!!! XD Ya se que no se le puede llamar lemon pero a mí me ha vuelto loca el lima XD uff que calores por dios XD Y parecía Naruto tonto, como Sasuke no se ande con cuidado el corderito se puede convertir en el lobo XD**_

_**Por otro lado ya sabemos de que raza es Kreus, una comadreja, también sabemos de quién es hijo Kyo, ahora solo queda enterarnos si fue consentido o no jijiji, como me gusta dejar las cosas así muajajaja (risa de bruja mode: on)**_

_**Me habéis pregunta si Ankoku también tiene un bijuu, si lo tiene, y se llama Tama, es una gatita muy linda jejeje**_

_**Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿os gusta el ritsuxkyo? Vamos puro incesto UU, aunque no son hermanos de padre y "madre" solo de "madre" pero son hermanos XD, da igual, aunque no os guste yo lo he puesto UU y mediante pase el tiempo la cosa se irá calentando, y calentando y vamos, no pondré nada porno eh? Que Kyo es un niño por dios UU pero bueno, algún roce, alguna manilla por allí y algún besito con lengua por allá eso si que habrá UU dios soy una degenerada jajaja XD (tabe me apoya, a que si? XD)**_

**Reviews:** **Tifa Uzumaki** _(jajaja, si yo también odio a Kreus, ese asquerosa comadreja, grrr ¬¬, bueno todos tienen bijuu porque Naruto solo se queda embarazado porque Kyubi quiere reproducirse, así que sería una estupidez que tuviera un niño sin bijuu no? jajaja, piénsalo jeje. Yo también envidio a Sakura, quién estuviera en su lugar, leches UU, nos vemos linda, muchas gracias n.n)_ **amyleex** _(Sasuke por muy serio y amargado que esté, con todo ese trauma, para ponerse a tono no tiene dificultades ninguna el tío jajaja, sobre lo que sufre kyo pues… no es el único que lo ha hecho, ya lo veras, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, besos)_ **giosseppe** _(conforme vea a mi niñita Tabe le doy las felicitaciones de tu parte, aunque si quieres pasarte por su cuenta en devianart y dejar un sms tu mismo, ella te lo agradecería n.n. Si bueno, reconozco que Kyo es demasiado pequeño para una relación con Ritsuka, pero es que todo se a creado a causa de la situación que tiene, te voy a adelantar algo, Ritsu ha sufrido durante muchos años para poder proteger a Kyo y aun lo hace, pone en riesgo su vida, no puedo decir porque pero bueno, ahí ya te puedo demostrar que se quieren muchísimo, y por parte de Kyo, Ritsu es el que más está con él, el que lo cuida, le da de comer, lo baña, todo, es algo difícil de explicar pero se tienen solo el uno al otro, se quieren mucho jeje, bueno Naruto se pone así al oír a Sakura porque realmente naru es un poco pervertidillo en ese sentido UU lo ha demostrado muchísimas veces jajaja, pero bueno, hasta ahí queda la cosa, el sigue prefiriendo al super uchiha la tengo como una piedra-kun jajaja XD que cosas UU no me escuches XD besitos!)_ **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** _(bueno si te gustó ese lima, a ver que te parece este XD, aunque está algo mucho más subidito de tono eh? Y si, intento que sasu y naru parezcan ellos, uno serio pero trastornado porque su cuerpo quiere tirarse al rubio pero su mente egoísta le dice que no y el rubito como un salidillo con las tías y un poco revoltoso con su Uchiha, una mezcla bastante rara XD, gracias por el reviews)_ **himeno-Asakura** _(que hay hime-chan? Mi fic es una droga? Dios de lo que me alegro, me haces sentir importante y todo XD, que más a sí, sasu es exagerado pero es lo que hacen los traumas jajaja XD, besitos!)_ **samantha-miko** _(jaja lo de sasu fue solo para meterle un poquito de broma al asunto, que este fic quiere ponerle de tono, para penita y morbo está este capi, no crees? Si yo a sakura la entiendo, hubiera echo lo mismo, mi pobre saku, que nadie la quiere joder con lo linda que es ella UU, gracias por leerme)_ **Chibi Nena** _(creo que es la primera vez que te veo, no linda? Me alegra ver caras nuevas jeje, así que espero que me comentes lo que te parece cada capitulo desde ahora, yo necesito vuestra opiniones para mantener mi inspiración, la muy capulla se va cuando nadie me quiere UU bueno da igual, tu me dejas reviews cuando quieras y punto, jajaja, mira que soy pidona, vergüenza me tenía que dar, muchas gracias en serio, muchos besitos)_ **Blu3 FaY** _(aquí la reina de este capi XD, bueno te lo he dedicado a ti porque me ha hecho gracia que me dejaras dos reviews, uno normal y otro por darte cuenta de la incógnita que puse. Eres muy lista y sobre todo creo que la única que se ha dado cuenta de esto, no lo digas eh? Jajaja XD espero que te hiciera ilusión la dedicatoria, te lo merecías por espabilada XD, muchos besitos y gracias por ponerle tanta atención a mi fic, xao!)_ **Sumiko Minamino** _(me alegro muchísimo que te preocuparas de dejarme reviews también en el pasado, es un gesto realmente hermoso que no puedo olvidar, aquí es donde se a quién le verdad le importa que continúe este fic, te doy mil gracias por ello linda. Sobre Ankoku llevas toda la razón, la quería poner tan guapa como Kurenai, pronto Tabe-chan traerá el dibujo de ella y podrás verla, no se parece mucho pero bueno, algo es algo XD, sobre Kreus, no eres la única, yo también lo odio XD maldita comadreja entrometida XD, muchas gracias linda, muak!)_ **Dark Kotetsu Angel** _(bueno actualizo cada siete días siempre, me alegro de que te dieras cuenta y me sigas, de verdad muchas gracias n.n, los interrumpen porque me dio la vena así en ese momento, no se… tenía que poner a Sakura de salida, me siento identificada con ella por eso jajaja, además es el personaje femenino que más me gusta de Naruto, aunque todo el mundo me lleve la contra ToT que escena no entendiste? En la que sasuke le da asco que sakura se masturbe en su baño? Jajaja bueno si es eso me lo dices y te lo intento explicar jeje, bueno en este capi casi se termina todo el misterio de los bijuu, y si, Ankoku tiene una gata llamada Tama, muchos besitos!)_ **tabe** _(mi niña linda! Te gustó sakura? Si todas nos parecemos a sakura aunque muchas la odien UU, sobre el lima bueno, este salió mejor no crees? A mí realmente me gusta mucho . , sobre el ritsuxkyo aquí ya se dan un besito y en el próximo ya sabes, jajaja si me haces una escena comprometida de ellos te querré para toda la vida XD, yo siempre presionándote, aunque lo primero es tu trabajo, no me quiero meter en eso, jajaja XD trabajo duro!!! Yo te apoyo desde aquí XD, y sobre todo mi niña no te preocupes por tardar, yo te esperaré siempre amor XD xao!)_ **chus** _(cariño!!! Te echo de menos!!! Jejeje o///o bueno que decirte, si jajaja lo de sakura fue un punto chistoso que metí para variar un poco y Sasuke, yo también me lo imagino, con los guantes, la lejía y vestido así como va con esa cuerda en la cintura, vamos, vaya panorama, para partirse el carajo XD sobre Kreus es mucho decir pero no pasará nada, o por lo menos todavía no he pensado en nada que tenga que ver con eso jajaja, espero esas fotillos, besitos!)_

_**Termine!, gomen por que la otra vez no pude contestarlos, aquí estoy hoy con un pagina entera de reviews, ains… bueno que más decir, espero vuestras opiniones que cada vez me mandáis menos ¿es porque el fic se esta poniendo aburrido, os está dejando de gustar, tengo muchas faltas? Necesito que me digáis que ha pasado para que ya casi no me hagáis caso ToT yo procuraré arreglarlo y seguir vuestros consejos, es más, ya he retocado algunas cosas gracias a cositas que me ponéis en los reviews, arigato n.n**_

_**Hasta la semana que viene!!**_


	8. Consecuencias

_**Estoy completamente feliz XD la semana pasada no se que os dio pero me llenasteis el capitulo de reviews y la mayoría enormes! Muchas gracias, no sabéis los impulsos y la inspiración que me dais con ellos, arigato!**_

_**Este capi va para "giosseppe"**_

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Sasuke comenzaba a despertarse. Cómodamente apretó la mejilla contra la almohada y aún con los ojos cerrados, se permitió olerla. Podía percibir el aroma a frutillas que desprendía el cabello de Naruto, respiró hondo y echó un brazo para tocarlos. Agarró la sábana viendo que no había nada y perezosamente comenzó a abrir lo ojos.

La claridad hizo que los achicara y fuera mirando con mucho cuidado. Cuando se despertó del todo y afianzó la idea de que allí no había nadie, se incorporó un poco en la cama, suspirando y peinando hacia atrás los cabellos azules con sus propios dedos.

No tardó mucho en escuchar algunos golpes y gritos por parte de Naruto y Ritsuka, gruñó frustrado al adivinar que estarían haciendo.

**-Y yo que no me bañé anoche para hacerlo con él-,** bajando más la voz, soltó entre dientes, **-malditos críos…-.**

De un elegante salto, se bajó de la cama. Solo llevaba los bóxer puestos, así que… se dirigió al armario ¿habrían también pensado en eso? Se dirigió a la puerta derecha y allí había ropa para Naruto, muy de su estilo. Entonces recordó la camisa que llevaba el rubio anoche ¿tendría que haberla cogido de algún sitio, no? Pues allí estaba la respuesta.

Después de ojear un poco se fue a la otra puerta del armario, había ropa dispuesta para él. Casi toda negra, cosa que le hizo bastante gracia. Vio algunas camisas parecidas a la del rubio y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa que llevaba era justamente suya ¡por eso le quedaba tan grande! Sonrió y buscó algo que ponerse.

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger algunas prendas, se fijó que en la silla que había en el otro extremo de la habitación junto a la puerta, había una pequeña cubeta con una toalla y varias cosas para el baño. Era una escandalosa invitación de baño familiar.

Andó hasta ella dejando ver su fuerte torso blanco, cuando se paró, rápidamente agarró su bóxer y se los quitó, echándolos sobre la cama. Se frotó un poco los muslos con las manos, para entrar en calor, y cogió la pequeña toalla, atándosela a la cintura.

Agarró todo lo que le había dejado Naruto y se encaminó al baño. Desde el cuarto podía escuchar como hablaban y de vez en cuando se peleaban a grito pelado.

La puerta estaba abierta así que sin avisar, se permitió pasar. Naruto y Ritsuka le miraron pero no dijeron nada y siguieron enfrascados en una conversación que para ellos parecía bastante interesante.

Sasuke se sentó en un pequeño taburete y abrió el grifo del agua fría, llenando la cubeta para después echársela por la cabeza. Tiritó un poco y volvió a hacerlo, buscando el jabón para empezar a frotarse el cuerpo. Por alguna razón aun no se había quitado la toalla de la cintura.

Naruto estaba dentro de la gran bañera, entre sus piernas Kyo, ya lavado y disfrutando del agua caliente. Ritsuka frente a ellos contaba algo mientras meneaba mucho las manos, expresándose de una manera muy peculiar.

**-¡Sí! Cómo te lo digo, Oto-chan, jajajaja-.**

El rubio un poco sonrojado se rascó la mejilla sin saber que decir. La verdad es que no podía creerse que él se convertiría en una persona tan importante y querida. Ahora que lo escuchaba le daba hasta vergüenza.

**-Jeje, sabía que el gran Uzumaki Naruto llegaría a Hokage, muajajaja-,** reía levantando a Kyo en brazos, que estaba en plan desconectado y dándole vueltas al pobre crío de un lado para otro.

Ritsuka sonreía abiertamente al verlo tan feliz y tampoco le molestaba que meneara a su otöto, él nunca había recibido mucha atención así que ahora estaría en la gloria.

**-¡Y no solo eso!-,** miró unos momentos a Sasuke y arqueó una sonrisita maliciosa, Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada, por supuesto, **-¡levantas muchas pasiones, Oto-chan!-.**

A Sasuke le tembló el jabón que tenía en la mano, con el cual se frotaba el brazo, siguió a lo suyo intentando no meterse en la conversación.

**-WoW ¿en serio, Ritsu-chan? ¿alguna tía buena?-,** preguntó Naruto con la baba caía y con cara de súper pervertido.

Otro temblor en la mano de Sasuke. El niño asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, satisfecho de la pronta explosión de su moreno padre.

**-La última fue mi profesora de academia. Un bombón moreno, con un cuerpo de escándalo ¡y lo mejor es que siempre que ibas a hablar con ella te saltaba al cuello!-,** se apresuró a comentar.

Sasuke seguía dándose fuerte en el brazo y mordiéndose el labio para aguantar aquello, no podía comportarse como un celoso compulsivo, tenía que guardar las apariencias. Comenzó a contar hasta diez y respirar profundamente mientras se frotaba tan fuerte el brazo como para arrancarse la piel.

Naruto rodeó el cuerpo de Kyo en un cariñoso abrazo y lo apretó mientras reía como si estuviera loco.

**-Jajaja, seguro que después de uno de mis favores sacarías muy buenas notas-,** burló el rubio, diciéndolo en plan broma.

**-¡Claro! Akari me dijo que la dejabas muy satisfecha después de las reuniones-,** y se echaron a reír los dos a la vez.

Sasuke se levantó de pronto tirando el taburete al suelo, haciendo que ambos se volvieron sobresaltados. Agarró el jabón y con toda su mala leche se lo tiró al pobre Ritsuka que le dio justo en la frente, echándolo hacia atrás al agua.

**-Maldito niño-,** gruñó Sasuke antes de salir de allí, todo mojado y dejando un camino de agua por todo el pasillo.

Naruto con los ojos como platos lo observó de irse. Después echó un poquito hacia un lado a Kyo y se acercó hasta su otro hijo. El moreno acababa de salir del agua y tenía toda la frente roja por el golpe. Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, amenazando con salir, pero él no las dejaría, ya era un hombre.

**-¡Vaya ostia, dattebayo!-,** soltó Naruto, poniéndose a su lado y mirándole la frente.

Ritsuka le miró mal y se apretó el golpe con las dos manos. Pronto notó como la cariñosa mano de Naruto le quitaba las suyas y le acariciaba la pálida piel que ahora se empezaba a pujarse. Kyo se había sentado en su regazo y también levantaba sus manitas hacia las de su padre. Ambos intentando frotar aquella zona. No hacía falta decir que el pequeño Uchiha se sonrojó por tantas atenciones.

**-No es nada, ya casi no me duele-,** intentó decir.

Naruto al ver que aquello empezaba a incrementarse y amoratarse se levantó bruscamente de la bañera y salió de ella, cogiendo una toalla y poniéndosela en la cintura.

**-Se va a enterar ese bastardo ¿Cómo leches te ha podido pegar por hacer un comentario como ese? Será… será…-,** decía mientras rojo del coraje salía de allí, dejando otro rastro de agua compañero al de Sasuke.

**------**

Sasuke estaba plantando en medio del salón. Se rascaba desquiciado la nuca mientras con nerviosismo miraba de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer.

**-Ese niño baka…-,** sintió como los dedos se le agarrotaban bajo el cabello marañado, **-pero… ¿y si le he hecho daño?-,** comentó mordiéndose el labio.

Normalmente aquello le hubiera importado una mierda pero… imaginarse al pequeño Ritsuka con un chichón en la cabeza no le hacía ninguna gracia.

De pronto sintió unos bruscos pasos en el suelo y algo que saltaba hacia su espalda. Naruto se había colgado de su cuello y amarrado las piernas a su cintura. Le había rodeado con un brazo la garganta y con el otro lo empujaba para apretársela. Sasuke empezaba a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire.

**-Suéltame… dobe…-,** consiguió decir mientras se lo intentaba quitar de encima.

Naruto con un gruñido lo soltó y volteándolo bruscamente, hizo que lo mirara a los furiosos ojos azules.

**-¡Le has hecho daño, dattebayo!-,** riñó de forma infantil, **-lo había dicho de broma-,** infló los mofletes y siguió mirándole de forma áspera.

El Uchiha bufó largamente y se volvió a echar las hebras azules hacia atrás. Una familia era más difícil de llevar de lo que creía en un principio.

**-Tengo todo el derecho a pegarle cuando quiera, dobe-,** comentó ahora más serio, mirándole de forma intimidatoria.

Naruto quitó todo el cómico enfado y lo remplazó por un expresión seria. Se irguió y dio dos pasos hacia su novio. Los ojos azules se veía más oscuros de lo normal y la habitual sonrisa de su cara había desaparecido. Sasuke solo recordaba haberlo visto así dos veces.

**-Mírame a la cara Sasuke-,** el moreno le hizo caso y se quedaron cara a cara durante unos momentos, **-Ritsuka es tu hijo o por lo menos lo será. Se que es difícil entender eso, para mí también. Pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño ¿entiendes?-.**

El Uchiha se puso rígido y encogió la frente ¿quién se creía para darles órdenes? Se acercó más aún al rubio y bajó su cara hasta la suya, dejando que ambas narices se rozara.

**-Haré lo que quiera-.**

De repente sintió como Naruto le apretaba el brazo fuertemente y estiraba de él para encararlo aún más, casi hablándole sobre la boca.

**-Se le ha puesto la frente morada ¿me oyes?-.**

La cara de Sasuke se cambió por completo. No sabía porque pero le dolía aquello. A la mierda su orgullo, sí que le dolía saber que le había echo daño a aquel crío.

Entornó los ojos para intentar adivinar si era verdad todo aquello y vio como el kitsune sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, asentía con la cabeza. El Uchiha bajó la vista y quedó quieto.

**-Voy a ver-.**

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia el baño. Naruto creyó verle una pizca de resentimiento consigo mismo, le gustó. Aquello significaba que empezaba a comprender la situación. Decidió seguirlo para ver como trascurría la cosa cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar.

En dos saltos llegó hasta ella y echó mano al pomo para abrirla. Delante de él estaba una Sakura sonriente y un Sai mirado hacia la calle.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Sakura-chan?-,** preguntó un poco sorprendido el rubio, **-ya es tarde para pedirme una cita, lo siento-,** apenado intentó regalarle una conciliadora sonrisa.

La pelirosa levantó el puño con una vena palpitando en la frente.

**-¿¡Pero quién mierda te iba a pedir una cita!?-,** estalló echando humo por la nariz mientras Sai la agarraba de los brazos para que no saltara encima del rubio.

**-Jeje ¿entonces? ¿ha ocurrido algo?-,** preocupado arrugó el entrecejo, ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Los dos visitantes negaron con la cabeza para su tranquilidad, y como vieron que el rubio no les invitaba a pasar. Sai se abrió paso y entró descuidadamente, sentándose en unos de los sillones que había frente a la mesita de té, como el día anterior. Sakura rápidamente hizo lo mismo y se colocó a su lado.

Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo. Aquellos dos tenían la cara más dura que él, y eso ya era decir.

Fue Sakura la primera en hablar, moviendo la mano para que se acercara a ella, cuando lo vio de salir de detrás de la puerta se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

**-¡Kyaaa!-,** gritó tapándose los ojos, **-¿pero que coño haces con solo una toalla? ¡asqueroso exhibicionista!-.**

Naruto se rascó la nuca y solo atinó a decir.

**-Pues tú has sido la que has entrado sin ser invitada, Sakura-chan-.**

La pelirosa se sonrojó y echó la cara hacia otro, intentando decir para que había venido y marcharse de allí a toda leche.

**-Bueno como sea, siéntate que queríamos contarte algo y por dios… ¡no abras las piernas!-,** dijo justo a tiempo de ver como el rubio se sentaba espatarrado en el sillón y dejando que su cosita se viera por debajo de la toalla.

Al escuchar la advertencia cerró las piernas y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para prevenir.

**-¿Para qué habéis venido?-,** apremió, con un gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas.

Antes de que la Haruno hablara, esta vez fue Sai el que precipitó la explicación.

**-Anoche estuvimos hablando con Hokage-sama nuevamente, ya que fuimos a comentarle que os parecía bien que viviéramos aquí con vosotros-,** Naruto asintió con ímpetu, dando a entender que se había enterado, **-entonces nos dijo que había algunas personas que querían poner establecimientos de comida y derivados y no tenían sitios o dinero para permitírselo. Como queréis mantener aquí a varios niños, que esta tarde iremos a verlos como nos ha indicado Hokage-sama, necesitaréis comercios de venta-.**

El Uzumaki se puso una mano en la barbilla y quedó pensativo. Sakura pensó que en cualquier momento le reventaría la cabeza.

**-Lo veo bien, así no tendremos que salir del barrio para ir a comprar, aún así… no creo que a Sasuke le guste tanto ajetreo por aquí, además ahora está con los nervios a flor de piel-.**

Sakura alzó una ceja sin entender

**-¿Que ha pasado?-.**

**-¿Ha tenido un gatillazo?-,** preguntó Sai.

Naruto se puso rojo por el comentario y le tiró lo primero que pilló de la mesa, que le pasó rozándole la mejilla. Sakura estaba echada contra el sillón deseando no haber tenido que escuchar ese comentario, su estabilidad mental dependía de un hilo.

**-¡Sasuke funciona estupendamente!-,** defendió el rubio, con la cara aún como un tomate.

Sai se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

**-Ya sabes, los nervios, el rencor, la presión, los niños-,** paró de enumerar, **-es normal que pudiera volverse eunuco-.**

**-¡Sasuke no es…!-,** se calló un momento, **-Sakura-chan ¿Qué es eunuco?-,** preguntó.

La pobre pelirosa quería llorar de la frustración ¿pero porque tendría que tener tres amigos como estos? Un traidor amargado, un tonto del culo y un insensible descarado. Creía que estaría mejor muerta que allí.

Reponiéndose, Sakura llamó la atención de Naruto rozándole la rodilla con la mano.

**-¿Por qué dijiste antes que Sasuke-kun, tenía los nervios a flor de piel?-.**

**-¡Ah!-,** recordó echándose en el respaldar del sofá y cruzándose de piernas, descuidadamente pero sin que se viera nada, **-pues verás….-.**

**------**

Ritsuka que estaba echado a lo largo de la bañera con Kyo encima, se quedó quieto intentando escuchar las voces que venían de la planta inferior. Se quedó pensativo para identificarlas.

**-¿Es esa tía Sakura?-,** preguntó Kyo, que aun tenías las manos sobando cariñosamente el chichón de su hermano mayor.

**-Creo que si-.**

Ritsuka sintió como el cuerpo de su otöto se subía a horcajadas sobre el suyo, dejando su cara delante de la suya. El rubio sonrojado desvió la mirada mientras resbalaba la mano por los labios del mayor, acariciándolos suavemente.

**-Ahora estamos solos…-,** susurró bajito, aunque su cara estuviera seria, el hermoso colorido de su mejillas gritaba su vergüenza.

El moreno completamente nervioso, se revolvió bajo el no tan pequeño cuerpo del menor. Solo quería poner un poquito de distancia sin darse cuenta del resultado de su movimiento. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de placer.

**-Kyo, no sigas por ahí, o no podré detenerme-,** su voz nerviosa y pintada de deseo invitó al rubio a seguir, el cual se sujetó a su cuello y comenzó a acercar sus finos labios a los de Ritsuka.

**-Solo uno, nii-chan-,** inclinó su cabeza y los rozó en un movimiento realmente delicioso. El mayor cerró los ojos y la suavidad de aquella boca lo impregnó por completo, le dio un leve roce y volvió a separarse**, -no me has dado ninguno desde que llegamos aquí-,** comentó ásperamente, dejándose caer al otro extremo de la gran bañera.

Ritsuka se dio cuenta que parecía enfadado, Kyo tenía mucho carácter y cuando conectaba su humor no era mucho mejor, más bien era conocido por su mala leche. Intentando evitar que se pusiera de morros durante todo el día, lo agarró apresurado de la muñeca para que lo mirara.

**-No es eso, yo…-,** se mordió el labio avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, **-ayer escuché lo ocurrido con Oto-san ¿Por qué te comportaste tan aniñadamente con él? ¡Tú tienes mucho más carácter que todo eso!-.**

El rubio bruscamente dio un tirón y se deshizo del agarre, dejando las manos colgando en el borde de la bañera y fijando su vista en el agua que había caído fuera con tanto movimiento.

**-No me queda mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, no quiero discutir-,** tomó un poco de aire y echó la cara hacia otro lado, no quería que su hermano mayor viera ninguna pizca de vulnerabilidad en su rostro, **-era la primera vez que me consideraba un hijo, que me daba un beso, que me hacía caso, que se preocupaba por mí-,** de repente se volvió y miró fijamente los ojos azules de Ritsuka, **-¡mírame, solo tengo 7 años! Por mucho que quiera comportarme como una persona mayor soy un niño… un niño…-,** apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar, no quería…

Entonces fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, aquel había sido el comentario más largo que le había oído decir seguido en toda la vida. Sin poderlo evitar se abalanzó hacia él y lo tiró al agua, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Kyo lo miró desde abajo, sintiendo que solo la cara le sobresalía del agua y su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido y custodiado con el de su onisan. No supo que decir, solo quería una cosa…

Ritsuka colocó una mano en cada borde de la bañera y agachó el torso para poder rozar la cara de Kyo, pasando los labios por su mejilla y ascendiéndolo para besarlo en la ceja. El rubio cerró uno de sus afilados ojos grises y suspiró sonrojado, dejando que su aliento se calara en el pálido rostro del mayor, el cual comenzaba a colorearse como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Cuando este volvió a agacharse para besarlo…

**-Ejem… ¿ocurre algo?-,** Sasuke pasaba a la estancia justo en el momento que todo empezaba, se quedó escuchando y al final no pudo más que interrumpir la "hermosa" escena, **-no, mejor vivo en la ignorancia, no quiero saberlo-.**

Ritsuka pegó un salto que acabó por enviarlo al otro extremo de la tina, mirando de vez en cuando a Kyo. Este bajó la mirada avergonzado y con un movimiento de mano indicó que iba a desconectar, de todas formas ya estaba tentando mucho a la suerte desapareciendo por tanto tiempo, no podía fiarse de Kreus.

El mayor de los niños se vio solo y desprotegido, sobre todo cuando Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia él, encogiendo el ceño con demasiada brusquedad. Tragó saliva y quedó allí parado sin saber si gritar llamando a Naruto y ahogarse él mismo en el agua antes de que lo hiciera su padre.

**-Esto… yo…-,** fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

Sasuke levantó la mano y Ritsuka encogió la cara para recibir la bofetada que le llegaría, sin embargo cuando sintió las pequeñas caricias en su frente, abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

**-Tsk, te di más fuerte de lo que pensaba-,** susurró en tono arrepentido mientras seguía frotando con los pulgares el pequeño chichón, **-pero no me pienso disculpar-.**

El niño se dio cuenta de que, aun con su gran orgullo, estaba acariciándolo y de esa forma pidiéndole perdón sin palabras. Volvió a sonrojarse y como si fuera un robot agachó la cabeza.

**-No pasa nada, soy un Uchiha, esto no es nada para mí-,** comentó abochornado pero siguiendo con la prepotencia heredada de ambos padres.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, mientras seguía frotando, había algo que no comprendía desde que lo vio por primera vez, aun así no pudo aguantar más y se lo preguntó.

**-Ritsuka…-,** el niño alzó los ojos azules para clavarlos en los suyos grises, **-¿Dónde está tu bandana?-.**

Fue como un aguijonazo en pleno trasero. Dio un salto y se retiró de su padre, tenía la cara completamente blanca y sus labios temblaban, apretando los ojos echó humillado la cabeza hacia otro lado.

**-Ya sé que te avergüenzas de que tu hijo mayor no se haya graduado todavía, pero no se me da bien todos esos números, yo soy más de cuerpo a cuerpo ¡lo intento, te juro que lo intento!-,** le reprochó, con las lágrimas de nuevo agolpadas en sus ojos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se colocó frente a él, ambos levantados, aunque uno dentro y el otro fuera de la bañera. El Uchiha agarró una toalla y se la lanzó al pequeño.

**-El poder de un ninja no se evalúa en un estúpido examen-,** sonrió y miró momentáneamente hacia la puerta, **-te podría decir todas las lecciones que me ha dado Naruto y te aseguro que ninguna viene en esos libros-,** con una sonrisa entre triste y soñadora, se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocando unos segundos el marco, **-vístete y bajad a desayunar-**, acotó, terminando de salir del baño.

Ritsuka quedó bastante sorprendido ¿Cómo podía ser este padre tan diferente al otro? Vale que reconocía que el carácter era el mismo, pero este… aunque lo intentara ocultar era mucho más comprensible y cariñoso ¿sería por la edad? La verdad, no lo entendía.

Sin más, agarró a Kyo y lo sacó de la bañera. Los dos de pies sobre las frías losillas, comenzó a secar el cabello rubio con una de las toallas, bruscamente revolvía los cabellos del niño más pequeño, el cual parecía no darse ni cuenta.

Ritsuka se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz ronca y cariñosa.

**-Por supuesto que te he dado un beso desde que llegamos, solo que tú no te distes cuenta-.**

Sabía que ello no serviría para nada, ya que no podría oírlo, sin embargo, él siempre había presentido que en el fondo sí que se daba cuenta. Siempre tenía un pie en la realidad y otro en su interior, siempre.

**------**

_**Lo primero, no os asustéis!!! Esto es lo más que pondré entre Ritsuka y Kyo en el fic, o por lo menos a esta edad, después en los Ovas, si que los liaré a gusto XD pero Kyo ya tendrá 12 años y Ritsu 17, así que sin problemas. **_

_**Lo único que puedo decir a favor del Ritsukyo es que… no solo el lazo de hermanos es el que los une, Ritsu hizo algo muy importante por Kyo antes de que este naciera incluso, algo que lo unió a su pequeño hermano de una forma impresionante, no puedo decirlo pero creo que cuando llegue el momento lo comprenderéis.**_

_**No se que decir… os ha gustado? A mi lo que me ha hecho más gracia a sido la conversación con Sai y Sakura jajaja, es que estos dos lo tengo metidos para que haya un poquito de gracia en el fic, me parto con ellos jajaja XD**_

_**Como por primera vez en mi vida, no se que más decir XD paso a responder reviews que tengo para rato, señor UU**_

_**Tabe**__ (bueno es verdad lo que dices del lime, si sabes como darle el justo morbo puede ser mas hot que un lemon, pero te aseguro que cuesta lo suyo XD, me alegro que te guste jeje. Creo que eres de las pocas que me apoyan con el Ritsukyo y ahora en este capi que se sube de tono bastante, espero que no me tiren muchos tomates XD, bueno no me extiendo más que si no tardo siglos, muchas gracias preciosa n.n)_ **Hikaru black** _(bueno hasta el final no sabréis si naru traicionó o no a sasu, así que te queda que esperar XD, sobre Ankoku, puede que viaje al pasado XD lo más seguro jeje, gracias por el review n.n)_ **Blu3 FaY** _(De nada por la dedicatoria, me gustó tu reviews jeje. Bueno el Ritsukyo es algo más profundo de lo que parece, ya lo veréis jeje. La "traición" de naru hasta casi el final del fic nada, gomen UU Naruto en el lima lleva una camisa de esas que queda muy grandes y te las pones para dormir, que no llevan botones si no que es lisa, ya le diré a tabe-chan que me lo dibuje jajaja XD, gracias por el reviews, me encantan largos, porque me gusta saber que pensáis, me hace feliz, xao!)_ **amyleex** _(Bueno el pobre de sasu tiene que sufrir bastante, ya sabe que uno de sus hijos no es suyo leches UU es normal que mire mal a naru, pero como se quieren tanto él entiende que naru no ha podido traicionarlo, ahora la verdad quién sabe XD, sobre Ritsu y Kyo, bueno son críos pero criándose con unos padres tan fogosos como esos es normal XD además que ellos tienen sus razones jeje, gracias por el reviews)_ **giosseppe** _(O.O dios que susto XD, niño, niño quién te ha dicho que te metas en mi mente? Tu reviews da miedo, no irás tu para psicólogo o algo de esto no? más bien para adivino XD que susto, todavía no me recompongo XD lo has adivinado casi todo, creo que no te comentaré nada porque si lo hago volverás a sacar más cosas y al final me destriparás el fic jajaja XD, sobre el incest, bueno es medio incest, ya que kyo no es su hermano completo, sería un hermano-primo XD dios que follón UU, da igual, intentaré dar las razones por la que los he juntado y así veréis porque se verán lindos juntos, no pondré nada hot entre ellos, como mucho este capi, así que sin preocupaciones, besitos mi adivino! n.n)_ **Dark Kotetsu Angel** _(bueno sobre lo del Uchihacest XD pues tiene una razón para eso, ya veréis porque Kyo y Ritsu tiene algo muy importante en común jeje, no puedo adelantar nada UU bueno Itachi aparecerá para dar por culo más adelante, pero solo te tengo una escena guardada para el presente, lo demás se lo tengo preparado en el futuro, y fíjate que te estoy echando pistas a punta pala XD naru y sasu sufrirán mas internamente que otra cosa, pero no los separaré nunca, en todo el fic, es que no me gustan los fic en los que se las pasan en separados y en el último capi van y los juntan, como que no UU, así que… sufrirán juntos y punto XD, gracias por el reviews y me gustan largos! Así que ni se te ocurra resumir jeje)_ **chetza hime** _(que no te de un infarto mujer, que eso tiene miga XD, ya te suponías lo del incesto? Como todos, tanto se me veía? Joder UU bueno si es Itachi o no… creo que esta claro, te dejo con la duda jojojo, besitos!)_ **Sira-chan** _(me alegro que estés habladora, los reviews largos me encantan! Bueno, aunque Kyo tenga 7 años, en un niño que ha madurado antes de tiempo, además es muy alto, le llega a Ritsu por el pecho, además que tener un bijuu incordiándote todo el día tiene su miga UU además que lo que une a estos dos niños es mucho más que la sangre, ya os iréis dando cuenta, lo más explicito que pondré es lo que sale en este capi, asegurado n.n Bueno, el itanaru también es mi pareja favorita XD pero y si la relación hubiera sido consentida pero sin otra salida más que el sexo? No se si me explico, yo te lo dejo caer para que le des vueltas XD, Itachi no despreció a Kyo, tampoco te puedo decir por que pero creo que con eso ya te he dado a entender mucho más de lo que debía jajaja XD, no eres pesada chica y me alegro que te gustara el lime XD mi fama viene de ahí, de los lime y lemon así que… bueno... creo que es lo que mejor se me da XD a mí la escena de la lealtad también me encantó, este capi creo que es el mejor que he escrito hasta ahora así que bueno… no se que mas decirte XD gracias por leerme, besitos!)_ **Mefistófeles** _(si no has podido dejar reviews antes no pasa nada, me conformo con que ahora te hayas decidido, da igual si eres buena o no dejando un reviews, tus opiniones siempre será bien aceptadas por mí, me agrada saber que pensáis, aunque sean cosas malas jeje. De verdad te gusta tanto? Me haces feliz, sabes que? Yo dudaba mucho en si subir este fic, porque esta lleno de personajes inventados y eso no es muy bien aceptado, sin embargo vosotras los habéis acogido muy bien, y eso me hace infinitamente feliz, y no te traumatices por dios XD No hace falta que me digas mucho en los reviews si no sabes que contar, con que me digas que te ha gustado el capi me basta o lo que no te ha gustado claro, gracias!)_ **himeno-Asakura** _(gracias por apoyarme con el Ritsukyo ToT hay mucha gente que no le ha agradado, me alegro de que tu si lo quieras XD, si habrá celitos de Ritsu por que sasu le hace mucho caso a Kyo, pero no se si se nota en este capi que Kyo es bastante serio y soso, y en el próximo aparecerán personajes nuevos, aunque solo de relleno para poder valerme de ellos para quitar de en medio a los niños cuando lo necesite XD, Kyo se pondrá celosillo jojojo, ya lo verás UU. Ya se me ha pasado el bajón, estoy muy bien, gracias por tu apoyo, voy a ver si sigo contestando reviews, besitos!)_ **SabakunoGaara4ever** _(no se que significa O.O que es bueno o malo? XD de tordas formas, gracias por dejarme aunque sea eso XD)_ **Kren B-chan** _(no me tardo mujer!! Solo una semanita, es que mis dedos y mi mente no van para ir más rápido, gomen XD. Gracias ToT otra que me apoya en el Ritsukyo después de que haya gente que no le hace gracias, me alegro mucho porque a mí también me da mucho morbo XD, pero no habrá nada más explicito que lo de este capi, no te preocupes jajaja XD bueno es que naru en este fic no será tan nenaza como lo solemos poner, aquí será más serio y pervertido XD, así que… de vez en cuando a sasu le tocará poner el culo jajajaja XD vale me voy del tema UU. No pasa nada si no pudiste dejarme un reviews, siempre te tengo presente de todas maneras XD bueno Itachi aparecerá pronto, tiene una escena contra y otra más larga en el presente, después en el futuro ya veremos XD, seguro que te acabo de hacer un lío UU, y bueno todo el mundo piensa que es violación pero… yo pienso escribir ese momento en un flash back y os pondré el lemon, ya veremos si fuera forzado o consentido, jojojojo (risa perver mode: on) jajaja XD Muchas gracias por el reviews y el lemon completo tendrá que esperar un poquitín, jojojo XD)_ **Chibi Nena** _(me alegro mucho que os guste, o por lo menos el capi pasado hizo furor XD lo que atrae un lime eh? Jeje, mmm… infiel… forzado… consentido? Ya se verá jojojo XD por supuesto yo también habría caído en la tentación si Itachi me lo propone pero bueno, vamos a darle a Naru y un voto de confianza, jeje, muchas gracias besitos!)_ **Chus** _(ola cari! Me alegro verte, ya sabes que te adoro!! y también te echo un taco de menos UU el lemon te puso como un moto?? Jojo no haré comentarios de eso, pero mi mente calenturienta está en su mayor esplendor jajaja XD me alegro que me apoyes con el ritsukyo que me hace falta, he tenido algunas críticas por eso, pero los adoro juntitos, son tan ricos jeje, gracias y te espero!)_ **samantha-miko** _(si bueno… Ritsuka llama cabrón a Sasuke porque él estaba acostumbrado a que en el futuro sasu no le hiciera caso a Kyo, y que ahora lo trate así le resulta algo hipócrita a Ritsu, por eso le entrarán unos celos inmenso cada vez que sasu sea cariñoso con Kyo XD, un follón jeje. Sakura es muy guapa pero con sasu no pega ni con cola, yo prefiero que se quede con naru, por supuesto si no hay sasunaru, si lo hay que lo dudo, pues queda bien con sai, porque no jeje, besitos!)_ **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** _(gracias por preocuparte en dejarme reviews cuando el día anterior no pudiste, eso es porque te importa y me haces feliz n.n Gracias por que te guste el ritsukyo! Hay gente que no le va, menos mal que algunas me poyáis XD sobre los últimos personajes es el comentario que iba en el reviews del otro fic ne? Jeje, bueno no pasa nada XD gracias!)_ **Nellafantasi** _(me alegra ver caras nuevas! Espero linda que pueda comentar más contigo este fic, que no te vergüenza dejarme tu opinión que yo disfruto con vuestros intentos, me alegro que te guste e intrigue, muchos besitos!)_ **Sumiko Minamino** _(jajaja de nada a las gracias por las gracias XD (se nos va la olla jajaja XD) arigato por apoyar el RitsuKyo! Es que hay gente que no les mola, pero como bien dices es que los Uchihas llevan el incesto y la pluma en la sangre jajaja XD jajajaja me ha hecho gracia eso de… hay comadreja encerrada XD bueno algo hay pero no puedo decir na! Jeje jojo juju XD y eso no es nada a lo que les espera, uno de los capítulos finales, si bueno… por el 15 o por ahí, o quién sabe si algunos más, será un trozo de llorar que te cagas, es que tengo el fic en la cabeza grabado XD no tengo que pensar las escenas porque ya las veo pasar por la mente desde que empecé a escribir, así que nada de sorpresas yo todo pensando de antemano XD, veréis como lloráis, pobre naru UU, bueno me dejo de chácharas, gracias por el reviews, de nuevo XD)_ **Yukinita** _(no te preocupes por que no hayas podido dejar reviews, tu tendrás tus razones jeje, además no puedo comprometeros a adorarme los oídos todas las semanas XD que me hago yo pesada ya jeje, pero gracias por preocuparte en dejármelo de todas maneras, jeje. No cojas a Kyo que llega Ritsu, se encela y te hace gacha XD no he visto nadie tan posesivo como ese, es que le viene de familia, si no pregúntenle a sasu jajaja XD No ha ver… le dijo cabrón porque como sasu ni mira a Kyo en el pasado le pareció hipócrita que ahora en el pasado si que le quisiera, como si le estuviera dando falsas esperanzas al pequeño, no se si me explico UU te gusta el RitsuKyo?? Estoy feliz jeje. Ya tengo el animo mejor, así que no te preocupes jeje, ah! Y gracias por leerme todo lo que escribo, es un subidón de autoestima que no veas, muchas gracias n.n Me gustan muchos los fic largos! Besitos!)_ **Isilwen** _(ola hijita! Claro que Kyo quiere a Ritsuka, si no en este capi ya te habrás dado cuenta jeje. Sobre si el itanaru es consentido o no, no te lo puedo decir, pero… hay muchas formas de poner una violación que no sea en cierta manera "violación" si se me va la olla pero ya lo verás, lo pondré en flash back con todo lujo de detalles XD lo que has dicho de kyo, si desaparecerá, ya lo tengo pensando jeje, saldrá en un Ova, así que no te preocupes jajaja que lo vas a saber jeje. Claro que me gustan los reviews largos, es más, te lo agradezco mucho jeje, besitos mi niña!)_ **Laureo** _(ola! Voy a ver si esta noche puedo leerte, que te lo llevo prometiendo mucho tiempo y nunca tengo tiempo, te prometo que lo intentaré. Bueno no es que naru engañe a sasu con Itachi, ahí hay mucha miga que todavía me queda con contar jeje, me alegro que te gusta el fic y te parezca original, también gracias por el reviews a sabiendo que yo no tengo tiempo de leerte a ti, así que conforme pueda lo hago, que me sienta mal tenerte esperando, besitos!)_ **Lady-orochimaru** _(te he dejado para la última porque tengo que responderte dos reviews jeje. Pues yo la escena de Sakura fan yaoi la había escrito mucho antes de que saliera en el manga jeje, te lo prometo XD para mi gusto Sakura sería más que una hermana para Naruto, es que me agrada mucho el narusaku, pero solo si no existe el sasunaru, si en el manga naru se tiene que quedar con alguna mujer tiene que ser saku por cojones o me como a Kishi con papas fritas XD jeje. Te hizo llorar la escena entre Kyo y Sasuke? Yo creo que me podría haber salido mucho mas melodramático, pero no se… es que suelo escribir demasiado ligero y me dejo la mitad de los sentimiento por ahí perdidos XD pero bueno UU, consentido o no? bueno pues las dos cosas, es lo único que te puedo decir jeje XD el juramento es una de mis escenas prefres y el lima no estuvo mal XD no es de los mejores que he escrito pero algo es algo jeje. Fanática de mi fic? Dios es todo un honor en serio jeje, y Ankoku la conocerás pronto, aparecerá en el pasado jeje, dentro de pocos capítulos, además tengo escrito un Ova que colgaré supuestamente al final del fic, sobre ella y su novio jeje, lo ha leído algunas personas y les ha encantado, a parte de que tiene 50 páginas, vamos un taconazo XD claro que me gusta tus comentarios, gracias por perder el tiempo en leerme, besitos!)_

_**Tres paginas de reviews, he muerto completamente, creo que ya no me sostengo en la silla UU. Es que me enrollo mucho, pero es lo menos que os merecéis por aguantarme todas las semanas XD muchas gracias!**_

_**(no he releído las contestaciones así que puede que tenga faltas de ortografía o frases sin sentido, gomen UU)**_


	9. Niños

_**Este capi parece un poco extraño UU pero es solo para facilitarme a mí la vida de los dos niños, los tres nuevos personajes no serán muy importantes, pero me ayudaran para darle una cuartada a Ritsu y Kyo para cuando quiera quitármelos de en medio en cualquier momento, y aunque parezca que no ocurre nada importante leedlo bien, a lo mejor descubrís cosas nuevas XD.**_

_**El capi va para "Sira-chan" y ahora a leer!**_

**NIÑOS**

Naruto sin poder soportar sus nervios se metió rápidamente en el pequeño orfanato al que habían acudido para recoger algunos niños.

Sasuke andando tranquilamente con Sakura, Sai y los dos niños tras ellos, centró la mirada en el cuerpo de su rubio. Se veía tan distinto con aquella ropa, esos pantalones largos, blancos y bastantes anchos recubiertos de bolsillos, le hacían un culo de escándalo, por no contar la camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba a la vista todas las formas de su perfecto torso. No pudo evitar de vez en cuando mirar hacia los lados para percatarse de si alguien lo miraba, hasta él comprendía que era un celoso enfermizo.

Gruñó para sí cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Sai se centraba en él, harto se paró y se volvió hacia él, con una ojeada la mar de tétrica.

**-¿Qué?-.**

El anbu curvó su sonriente carita y se quedó un momento en silencio.

**-A eso se le llama ser posesivo, Sasuke-kun-.**

La cara descompuesta del Uchiha llamó la atención a una Sakura que no se había percatado de nada, ya que estaba vigilando si los niños les seguían o no.

**-¿Pasa algo?-,** preguntó dudosa.

Sasuke apretó el paso sin contestar y Sai siguió con su sonrisita, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable volvió a disparar.

**-Solo que Sasuke-kun esta cercando un diámetro de seguridad alrededor de Naruto-.**

La cara de la pelirosa era un poema, aunque al final se puso una mano en la boca para que no se escuchara su risita. Sin embargo al peliazul únicamente le tembló la mano cuando agarró la manivela de la puerta y con ganas de cargarse a algún compañero entró en el edificio.

Mientras pensaba que un día le arrancaría los huevos a ese estúpido, buscó con la mirada a su rubio. En el descansillo había unos cuantos niños, preparados para irse con ellos, parecía que Tsunade ya lo había dejado todo listo. Maldita vieja, se dijo también a sí mismo.

Halló a Naruto agachado frente a un niño de unos 8 añitos que no dejaba de llorar. Parecía nervioso al no saber que hacer para que parara. Le acarició el cabello naranja y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. El pequeño abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y se lanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándose al pecho que con un cariñoso abrazo lo cobijó.

Sasuke paseó la vista, la niña que no tendría más de 10 apretaba un pequeño osito y fijaba la vista al suelo, después el otro que quedaba, era un muchacho más bien mayor de por lo menos 12. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en una actitud algo pasota, le gustó.

**-Hey tú ¿vosotros sois lo que vendréis a vivir a mi barrio, no?-.**

El chico abrió los ojos y le miró, de un color amarillo eléctrico que sorprendieron al Uchiha, su cabello largo verde oscuro caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Le pareció que tenía la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida.

**-Si, somos los más grandes, por eso han decidido que es hora de deshacerse de nosotros-,** se notaba un fuerte resentimiento.

Sasuke se acercó y se colocó tan próximo que el chico tuvo que levantar la vista para poder mirarle la cara. Parecía serio pero tenía un toque cálido que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

**-Tenías que estar orgulloso de que te hayan elegido-,** le repasó de nuevo con sus oscuros ojos, inquietándolo un poco, **-yo vivo solo desde los 7 años, ya tienes edad para dejar tu puesto a niños que lo necesiten más-.**

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, después de bufar y apretar los dientes decidió presentarse.

**-Me llamo Keurea Hisoka-,** levantó la mano y señaló a la pequeña, que al ver el gesto corrió para agarrarse a su brazo, **-esta es mi imoto, Keurea Clea-,** la niña alzó la cabeza para mirar con sus ojos dorados al hombre que quería llevárselos, en el movimiento las coletitas rubias se agitaron y el osito cayó al suelo, **-y ese pequeño que tiene el muchacho rubio en brazos, se llama Riko, no tiene apellido-,** agregó al final.

Sasuke intentó aprenderse rápidamente los nombres, Naruto se acercó con el pequeño Riko en brazos mientras este se agarraba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio le sonrió a los otros dos y se apresuró a presentarse.

**-Hola, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y este de aquí con cara de malas pulgas es Uchiha Sasuke-,** el moreno le miró mal mientras Hisoka intentaba aguantar la risa, **-Riko me ha explicado que esta niña y tu sois hermanos y todo eso, ya se vuestros nombres-,** se apresuró a decir.

Clea se soltó del brazo de su hermano y tímidamente le agarró la mano a Sasuke. Notó que estaba muy fría y se apresuró a calentársela entre las de ella. El Uchiha se quedó asombrado pero disfrutó de la sensación, mirando fijamente los movimientos graciosos de la pequeña.

**-Hokage-sama nos dijo que vosotros dos cuidaríais de nosotros ¿serás mi nuevo papá?-.**

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron sin habla ¿Qué tendrían que decirle aquella preciosidad que le miraba con esos ojitos dorados tan encantadores?

**-No-,** gruñó Hisoka, haciendo que su pelo verde le cayera sobre los hombros, **-ellos solo nos acogerán en ese barrio tan grande que ahí al principio de la aldea, pero no tendrán nada que ver con nosotros-.**

Naruto al ver que el peliazul no iba a corregirle, se adelantó un paso y apretó a Riko entre sus brazos.

**-Nosotros os protegeremos y cuidaremos, desde ahora somos vuestros tutores, viviréis en la casa que hay justo al lado, nosotros nos ocuparemos de vuestros gastos, vale que no seamos vuestros padres ni nada de eso, pero estáis bajo nuestra protección, seremos como hermanos-.**

La expresión seria de aquel rubio hizo que Hisoka frunciera los labios, era un niño desconfiado por naturaleza y no iba a creer a dos desconocidos que querían hacer una obra de caridad para con ellos.

**-Ya veremos si es verdad todo eso-,** gruñó entre dientes.

**-Mis padres nunca mentirían-,** anunció una voz a espalda de todos.

Cuando se volvieron, observaron como Ritsuka se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos. Su mirada azul clara se clavaba en la amarilla eléctrica de Hisoka. Aunque tenían la misma edad, el último medía por lo menos diez centímetros más, haciendo que el pequeño Uchiha le llegara por el pecho.

**-¿Qué padres?-,** preguntó sin entender el peliverde.

Ritsuka los señaló a ambos y Naruto se apresuró a asentir. Al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía el pobre Hisoka intentó explicarlo sin que creyera que estaban locos.

**-Bueno, él será mi hijo cuando lo tenga por supuesto, jeje-,** la explicación solo había servido para confundirlo más, **-esto… vienen del futuro-,** creyó que con eso ya lo había entendido pero nada, **-a ver…-.**

El muchacho levantó la mano para que callara.

**-Si eso ya lo he entendido, él es tu hijo que ha venido del futuro por no se que cosa-,** dijo con tota naturalidad, parecía no sorprenderse mucho, **-pero lo que yo no entiendo, es si vosotros sois dos hombres ¿Cómo vais a tener hijos? A parte ¿sois maricones o que?-.**

Naruto arrugó la frene enfurruñado, sin embargo Sasuke le precipitó una buena ostia a Hisoka en la cabeza, haciendo que lo mirara con suma mala leche.

**-Me vuelves a llamar así y te destrozo-,** agregó con voz suave pero con una expresión que haría que cualquiera saliera corriendo.

El rubio sonrió con nerviosismo, se notaba que al Uchiha le gustaba darle golpes a los niños pequeños, parecía un vicio. Se puso entre ambos como medida previsora y después se apoyó en el hombro del peliverde.

**-Como y porque puedo tener niños no te interesa-,** intentó suavizar la respuesta con una risita, **-la cuestión es que tenemos que irnos ya, arreglar la casa en la que vais a vivir y comprar un poco de comida o nos moriremos todos de hambre-.**

Hisoka asintió y agarró de la mano a su hermana, por algún motivo, cuando la cosa quedó más o menos clara, no podía quitarle la vista de encima aquel niño que decía venir del futuro. Tenía el pelo azul más bonito que había visto nunca y esos ojos… sorprendido de sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza y bufó cansado. Tenía tantos problemas que se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

**------**

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Sasuke y los nuevos "niños". Tsunade parecía tranquila al ver que la cosa conseguía marchar bien. No había tenido quejas y parecía que el Uchiha se comportaba adecuadamente.

Después de estar más de tres días buscando en los viejos archivos, casi se había dado por vencida de encontrar el parte de nacimiento. Entonces paseó su vista por el viejo armario donde el anbu raíz almacenada la información que recogían de los niños adiestrados durante la guerra.

Después de la conversación que había mantenido con Danzou, estaba segura de que recogieron a Sai cuando el Kyubi atacó la aldea. Sin embargo, no quiso darle más detalles, ellos acogían a niños que estaban huérfanos borrándoles la identidad. A primera vista estaba claro que igual habían echo con el nuevo compañero de Naruto.

Se levantó y se apresuró a vigilar la puerta mientras echaba mano a los archivos. Si no hubiera tenido sospechas de quién en verdad podría ser, le hubiera resultado completamente imposible, pero después de la insinuación de Ritsuka, buscó por ambos apellidos.

Se fue directa a la sección "U" y al cabo de unos segundos sus manos temblaron, solo había una opción posible. Así que ese traicionero anbu raíz, esta vez no había recogido un niño, se lo había llevado sin avisar. Abrió la carpeta que tenía un volumen considerable y leyó el nombre. Lo ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa, no podía ser….

**------**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado en el salón. Despatarrado en el amplio sillón, limpiaba sus shuriken y kunais con extrema dedicación. Mojó de nuevo el trapito en aquel líquido blanquecido y volvió a frotar, con una expresión tan exageradamente placentera que parecía que estaba haciendo algo "raro".

Sasuke de vez en cuando, asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver que eran esos sonidos tan raros.

**-¿Naruto?-.**

**-¿Mmm?-,** respondió este, mientras seguía abrillantando el tema.

El Uchiha pasó al salón con un platito en las manos, deliciosos trocitos de ternera con salsa roja que había preparado hace unos momentos. Hacía un rato que habían cenado y ahora intentaban matar el tiempo mientras les entraba sueño.

**-¿Tanto te gusta limpiar eso?-,** preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba el plato sobre la mesa.

Naruto le sonrió y se relamió los labios. Intentó provocarle sin que se viera demasiado descarado. Sintió los ojos oscuros de Sasuke mientras que él intentaba mantener los ruiditos placenteros y frotaba con más fuerza.

**-Es que me encanta darle brillo…-,** agarró un kunai y pasó el trapo de arriba abajo, cerrándolo en un fuerte puño.

La respiración del moreno empezó a incrementarse al ver aquel movimiento en la mano de Naruto. Totalmente excitado pasó una mano por la morena barbilla y le desvió la cara para que lo mirara.

Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió un poco para encarar al Uchiha. Entreabrió la boca y alzó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello, de una forma algo brusca que solo consiguió poner aún más caliente al mayor.

**-Definitivamente…-,** acercó sus labios a la mejilla del rubio, los deslizó por ella en una suave caricia, respirando el aroma de su piel y recreándose en la expresión cálida del Uzumaki, **-me estas provocando-.**

Esa afirmación le sacó otra sonrisa a Naruto, deslizó sus manos del cuello al que se había agarrado y comenzó a echar su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda se recostara con cuidado sobre el terciopelo del sofá.

Alzó su mano y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del chaleco plateado y sin mangas que llevaba. Esta bajaba con suma paciencia, la que le faltaba a Sasuke. Miraba la escena como si fuera un lobo que quería comerse una revoltosa oveja. Clavó la vista en la suave línea de los músculos del pecho de su rubio, alzó una mano y comenzó a redibujarlos con sus yemas, escuchando el "clip" que abría la prenda completamente.

**-¿Qué piensas?-,** preguntó Naruto con seriedad, mientras estiraba de los antebrazos de su koi, para hacer que cayera sobre él. Ambos quedaron tirados a lo largo del sofá, moreno sobre rubio, **-espero que solo en mí-.**

Sasuke hundió la nariz en el cuello moreno, entremezclando su aliento con el incesante aroma que desprendía. Se recreó en los pelitos rubios de su cogote y rebosó sus labios a lo largo de aquella insinuante curva.

**-Estaría loco si no lo hiciera-,** pasó la lengua por su garganta, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la nuez, Naruto gimió y endureció las caricias que le propinaba a la espalda pálida, **-cualquiera que estuviera a tan pocos centímetros de tu cuerpo, como yo, estaría loco si no pensara solo en ti, Naruto-.**

El rubio echó unas cuantas carcajadas mientras dejaba que los cabellos azules le hicieran cosquillas en la cara. Abrió la boca y le dio un bocado en la mejilla clara, estirando de ella sin mucha fuerza.

El Uchiha dio un quejido y se alzó un poco para mirarle los labios, carnosos y enrojecidos. Se relamió los suyos y los apresó con un brusco beso, presionándolos mientras con la puntita de su lengua intentaba abrirlos.

Naruto suspiró y abrió la boca para dejar que la explorara, sentía cada milímetro de aquel fuerte cuerpo sobre el suyo, recayendo en los puntos concretos para que su corazón se disparara, y es que el simple roce de su piel ya hacía que su mente se derritiera, y el movimiento de esa lengua dentro de su boca le provocaba millones se sensaciones extremas, sobre todo una bien clara, la ansiedad.

Sasuke volvió a besarle con pequeños piquitos, mientras deslizaba sus manos por aquel perfecto torso, hundía sus dedos por cada forma, cada parte sensible. Recorrió los costados con una caricia mientras sacaba la lengua para deshacerla en suaves roces con el borde de sus labios.

**-Sasuke…-,** murmuró bajito Naruto, con aquellos ojos azules que parecían arder en dos preciosas llamas.

**-¿Hmm…?-.**

El Uchiha siguió besándolo ahora por el cuello, no quería propasarse así que lo acariciaba con delicadeza y nunca pasando de la mitad del cuerpo. Se conformaba con poder sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, deslizando una piel contra la otra.

Naruto alzó los brazos y volvió a rodearle el cuello, estaba vez entrelazando los dedos con los cabellos azules. Estiró un poco de ellos para levantarle la cabeza y que le mirara. ¡Oh cuando lo hizo! Esa mirada negra parecía estar velada por una cortina de extrema sensualidad. El rubio entreabrió la boca y un suspiro largo y caliente escapó de sus labios. Tenía que tranquilizarse o en verdad su pecho explotaría.

**-Ya has hecho la cena ¿a que viene la ternera?-.**

Acarició dulcemente su mejilla morena con la pálida de su koi, y después deslizó su lengua por el pequeñito lóbulo, metiéndoselo en la boca y recorriéndolo con los labios, envolviéndolo con su calidez y chupándolo con descaro.

Antes de poder hablar Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero sobre todo, agarrarse bien al borde del sillón para no perder el equilibrio.

**-Vi como le dabas casi toda tu comida a Ritsuka, ese niño come demasiado. Sin embargo no pediste más porque sabía que no quedaba-,** suspiró otra vez ante el recorrido que había echo el rubio con su lengua por los alrededores de su sensible oreja, -**entonces pensé… que te gustaría un poquito de ternera… que había sobrado de ayer-,** consiguió decir.

Naruto volvió a reír y como se le iluminaron los ojos, Sasuke ya supo que se le estaba ocurriendo algo realmente malvado. Vio como el rubio se incorporaba un poco y desplazando unos simples centímetros el cuerpo del Uchiha, llevó una mano hasta un pequeño trozo de carne.

**-Como tengo un novio tan bueno…-,** se sonrojó un poco pero lo remplazó bien por otra sonrisa, **-el primero para ti…-.**

El pedacito de carne viajo hasta la boca de Sasuke, haciendo que la salsa empezara y deslizarse por los dedos del kitsune. Sin embargo cuando iba a darle el bocado, Naruto lo retiró con otra risita, y se lo acercó a su propia boca.

**-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-,** preguntó el Uchiha, con un tono juguetón impropio de él.

**-Ch ch ch-,** negó con un sonidito gracioso, **-ven a por él…-,** provocó colocándolo entre sus labios.

Sasuke quedó hipnotizado con aquella visión. El brillo de esos ojos azules le atraía salvajemente, la belleza de sus facciones y sus labios entornados alrededor de aquella ternera, cremosa y salteada de salsa, la cual empezaba a caer por las comisuras de su exquisita boca.

Con un nudo en el estómago, el moreno bajo le cabeza y rodeó con la lengua la carne expuesta, cerrando el echo con un brusco beso que cubrió enteramente sus labios. Sin previo aviso únicamente se llevó la mitad después del fuerte bocado.

Naruto juguetonamente deslizó la lengua por sus labios y recogió la salsa, quitándose algunos restos con los dedos para después chuparlos incesantemente.

**-Pues está muy bueno, dattebayo-.**

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula ante aquella visión. Lo cogió repentinamente del cuello y le apretó sus labios en un beso brusco y posesivo, lo necesitaba, después de estar una semana viviendo juntos se había dado cuenta de que moriría por él, lo volvía loco, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Abrió su boca y volvió a introducir su lengua, sintió las manos en su cintura y como le correspondía al gesto chocándola con la suya.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró mientras restregaba su cuerpo sobre el del zorrito, **-oh… Naruto…-.**

Cuando el rubio parecía a punto de suplicarle por más, las risas de niños entrando al salón por la puerta trasera les hizo pegar un salto y llegar cada uno a un extremo de sillón.

Ritsuka entró tirando de la mano de Kyo, que parecía estar desconectado en este momento. Hisoka levantaba a Riko y también cogía la mano de Clea. Todos se fijaron en la tensión del ambiente.

Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado, estaba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, una cara de mala leche que era para contar. Naruto por su parte estaba tan rojo como un tomate y tenía todo el cuello lleno de señales.

Ritsuka achicó los ojos y los investigó concienzudamente.

**-El asunto esta claro…-,** se acercó a su Oto-chan y después con complejo de detective a su Oto-san, levantó un dedo y los señaló como si los estuviera acusando de algún delito, **-¡estabais a punto de montároslo ¿a que sí?!-.**

Naruto se tapó la cara con una mano y suspiró avergonzado, el que tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja era Sasuke, que se levantó y lanzó un agarrón a Ritsuka para pegarle una tunda. Este riéndose lo esquivó y fue directo al plato que había encima de la mesa, cogió un trazo de carne. El Uchiha lo iba a matar.

**-De esta no te salvas….-,** susurró con voz de ultra tumba, salió detrás del niño, **-primera te aprovechas de él, nos cortas el royo y ahora te quieres comer lo que le he preparado-,** al ver que este había corrido hasta colocarse detrás de Hisoka, el cual al notar las manos de Ritsuka en la cintura se sonrojó, se paró y tomó aire para tranquilizarse, **-fuera de mi vista o no respondo, Ritsuka-.**

Clea se acobardó por la expresión de Sasuke y se escondió detrás de su hermano, Riko empezó a llorar, frustrando aún más los nervios del pobre Uchiha. Hisoka decidió intervenir.

**-Nosotros nos vamos ya ha casa-,** comentó, ahora después de una semana, mucho menos reacio, **-Ritsuka, mañana vendremos a desayunar y te haré esas tortitas que tanto te gustan-,** comentó con un nerviosillo extraño en la voz.

El peliazul sonrió y le dio un brusco golpecito en los riñones.

**-Si tú me las haces, estarán buenísimas-.**

Otro sonrojo, este aún más escandaloso para el pobre Hisoka. Kyo desde el lado opuesto, miraba a Ritsuka con los ojos entrecerrados y después al peliverde, nadie se dio cuenta menos Naruto, que no entendía la reacción pero que se la atribuía a celos de hermanos.

**-Nos vamos entonces…-,** se despidió con la cabeza, primero a Naruto y después a Sasuke, y estirando de los otros dos niños salió por la puerta, **-adiós…-,** respondió antes de cerrarla.

Sasuke se volvió a sentar al lado de Naruto, pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, el rubio sin vergüenza alguna se acomodó. Ambos miraban a su hijo mayor, el cual tenía una pelota en sus manos, con la cual habían estado jugando.

**-En vez tanta pelotita, tenías que entrenar más-,** se quejó Naruto, el cual pensaba que aquello era perder el tiempo. Para su asombro Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón.

Antes de que Ritsuka se explicara, escucharon los pasos rápidos de Kyo subiendo a su cuarto, parecía que algo le pasaba. Los padres se miraron sin entender, y después esta se centró en el niño que quedaba.

**-Suéltalo-,** apremió Sasuke.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y sus ojitos azules vacilaron.

**-Parece que a Kyo no le cae nada bien Hisoka-.**

El rubio torció la cabeza sin saber que pensar, aunque tenía claro que por mucho que se devanara los sesos, de ahí no sacaría nada. El que si lo entendía era Sasuke, que ya estaba echándole una mirada de mala ostia a su hijo mayor.

**-Ya puedes subir a hablar con Kyo, como me acueste y aún esté triste… prepárate-.**

Ritsuka tragó saliva y asintió, corriendo para alcanzar el cuarto que ambos compartían. Naruto no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y mientras delineaba los músculos del pecho de Sasuke, le susurró cerca del oído.

**-¿Me cuentas que pasa?-.**

El Uchiha le cogió la mano para que parara, lo miró a los ojos por unos largos segundos y de improviso se inclinó robándole un beso.

**-Ya te enterarás, pronto-,** prometió.

**------**

_**La última escena no estaba planeada jajaja, es más, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza, es solo que en el momento en que tendría que haber puesto una evolución pues se me revolucionaron las hormonas y acabé poniendo a naru y sasu en un revolcón XD ya se que pensaréis que voy demasiado lento, pero a partir del próximo la cosa cogerá carrerilla y adelanto algo, quedan menos de seis capis para que empiece la segunda parte del fic, así que ya mismo viene lo amargo UU**_

_**Perdonad que vaya a contestar los reviews a toda ostia pero son las doce menos cuarto de la noche y en serio que no tengo muchas ganitas, tengo sueño y mi artrosis me pide una buena cama, yo preferiría que estuviera Itachi en ella pero niño que nunca hay suerte XD me conformaré con el muñequito de ita-comadreja XD.**_

Reviews: **Isilwen** _(ola hijita! Kyo no desaparecerá tranquila y me alegro que te gustara la escena de la bañera, a mí me volvió loca XD No es que no fuera hermosa la escena, era una forma de subrayar el significado y Sasuke está allí desde que empiezo a escribir vamos XD Pues yo creo que no se pueden colgar historias originales, aunque nunca lo he mirado gomen, besitos y gracias!)_ **Dark Kotetsu Angel** _(bueno el cambio de sasu si que es brusco, sobre todo con Kyo, a lo mejor con Ritsuka no tanto, pero ya lo verás en la segunda parte de este fic jeje, no digo nada más XD bueno si que haré un salto temporal XD y la razón por la que Ankoku no fue con ellos, la diré en el capi 11, queda poco XD. Parece que os gusta Ankoku y todavía no ha salido, hará furor esta chica, ya lo verás XD tiene novio y se llama Ichigo, Tabe lo ha dibujado así que conforme salga en el fic pongo la imagen en mi profile, gracias por leerme, xao!)_ **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** _(me alegro que te guste, además que para mí eres muy querida, que siempre me sigues jeje, también estoy feliz de que te agrade el ritsukyo jeje, muchas gracias por leerme, besitos!)_ **Mefistófeles** _(cuentas los días para leer el fic? Dios santo que vergüenza o///o no creo que sea para tanto ni mucho menos ains… bueno el fic está totalmente planeado y nos te preocupes que todas las preguntas acabaran con respuesta, y si no pues para algo estoy escribiendo los Ovas, tengo echo uno y medio ya XD muchas gracias chica, besitos!)_ **chus** _(cari!!! Si que están monos en la bañera XD ahí desnuditos tan blanquitos hechos… ains, que me emociono XD sasu siempre tiene arranques XD en el manga no mucho pero estoy segura de que si al final tuviera una relación con naru él se podrían posesivo, ya le quitaron una vez a su familia y no quiere que suceda de nuevo, o es pienso yo vamos XD si saku y sai son para mearse de la risa, más o menos para eso los metí en el fic XD, gracias por leerme preciosa que se que estás ocupada, muchos besitos cari!)_ **chihine** _(jajaja creo que sasu quería más que lavarle el pelo con el jabón, mas bien limpiarle las ideas jajaja XD que cachonda eres jajaja XD sobre el futuro que todos me preguntáis, ya lo sabrás jeje, pronto prometido n.n muchas gracias por leerme, besitos)_ **giosseppe** _(pues lo que hizo Ritsu por Kyo antes de nacer es simplemente darle la oportunidad para hacerlo, es decir que Ritsu fue la causa de que naru tuviera a Kyo, ahora seguro que te he liado más jajaja XD siempre acabo dándote pistas y eso que eres el que siempre me lo destripa todo, creo que soy medio tonta o algo XD bueno naru y sasu no se van a separar jamás, se las pasarán todo el fic juntos, te lo aseguro, tendrán sus altibajos pero nada más UU si no te preocupes, de pequeños Kyo y Ritsuka no harán nada malo, solo besitos y alguna caricia pero nada más, no sería capaz de poner nada raro, pero lo que si te prometo es que cuando termine el fic y empiece con los ovas, haré uno de ellos para que flipemos todos jajaja XD muchas gracias por leerme, tus reviews son de los que más aprecio, arigato n.n)_ **Sira-chan** (_jejeje, sabía que te gustaría, el ritsukyo es adorable, yo sabía que cuando pusiera una escena no os podría resultar indiferente, pero hay que tomárselo con calma que aún son peques, en el Ova me explayaré a gusto XD bueno si te das cuenta sasu y naru por mucho que sean sus hijos pues se les hace difícil verlos como tal, fíjate que Ritsu se lleva con ellos solo cuatro años XD Ritsu es le llega a naru por el pecho igual que Kyo a Ritsu, es que son muy grandes los peques XD consentido por un lado sí y por el otro no, hasta ahí te puedo decir XD a ver… si así te lo puedo decir, ita no despreció a Kyo por el mero echo de que no sabe que existe XD. A mi Sakura me gusta mucho y sobre todo ponerla de sufrida por los estúpidos de alrededor jaja si a ella y a Sai los metí por eso XD muchas gracias por leerme, besitos)_ **Blu3 FaY** _(si ahora a todas os pasa lo mismo, nunca se puede decir de esta agua no beberé sobre todo si esta está regada con un poquito de morbo XD, el ritsukyo esta muy lindo, y ya verás de grandes cuando pueda poner cosas subiditas de tono, uff XD, Ankoku aparecerá pronto ya lo verás jeje, gracias!)_ **himeno-Asakura** _(bueno Ritsu es más bien como naru, y Kyo si te fijas es como un Sasuke un poco más infantil y cariñoso, da igual que tenga la apariencia del otro, está trastocado los caracteres XD, gracias por leerme, besitos!)_ **Nellafantasi** _(bua! ToT que pena, creo que nunca te he leído un reviews y encima va y se corta, por lo menos se que te ha gustado el fic jeje, te doy un consejo, la próxima vez, cuando vayas a dejar el reviews espera un poquito después de enviarlo antes de cerrar la ventana, verás como graba bien n.n gracias por leerme!)_ **tabe** _(un club de fan RitsuxKyo?? Jajaja la verdad es que me hace gracia pero todo tuyo! XD La verdad es que Kyo cuando está desconectado es así como con un toque a Sasuke, es frío como él pero con ese toque sensual… es como un sasu uke XD pues igual, todo adorable mi Kyo jeje. Un gatillazo es cuando alguien se la menea dos veces y puaf, se va XD, antes de tiempo y sin que se le suba de nuevo, una mierda que tenemos que aguantar muchas mujeres, eso les pasa a algunos hombres cuando están que ya no pueden más jajaja XD estos tíos ¬¬ jajaja XD lo que le pasa a saku es que la pobre ya conoce como es naru y se esperaba que se le viera la pirila con su despreocupación XD, que cosas pobre saku XD sasu se las pasará dándole de ostias a los críos jaja, será un puntazo jaja a mí me hace gracia mas que otra cosa jajaja. Por cierto no te he pasado el capi 10 porque aún no lo he terminado, gomen UU)_ **samantha-miko** _(me alegro que te gustan las frases tontas que meto por medio del fic para hacerlo más ameno XD, si el ritsukyo es tan tierno ToT, gracias por el reviews, nos vemos!)_ **amyleex** _(no creo que llegue a excelente pero se agradece la observación XD, el siguiente todos los miércoles que casi no tengo tiempo de nada, muchísimas gracias por el review, besitos!)_ **Ana Howl** _(me alegro que te guste mucho y sobre todo que te presente, espero verte en todos los capis si los pillas claro XD, actualizo todos los miércoles, así ya lo sabes y no te sorprendes jeje, no te preocupes por la relación de Kyo y Ritsu, ahora solo se darán besitos y ya está, hasta que no los ponga mas o menos con doce años a Kyo no pasará nada XD el lemon vendrá mas adelante, estoy intentando sacar una buena idea y un día con mucha inspiración para que salga mejor que de costumbre jeje, muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme reviews, se agradece n.n)_ **caro jaganshi** _(imprimiste el fic O.O no te lo creerás pero es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, que desperdicio de tinta chica XD no creo que nada que yo escriba se merezca eso XD de todas formas muchas gracias. Panamá! Que bien no conocía nadie de allí XD me alegro de tener una fanlectora creo que serás la primera XD ahora las preguntas, Sasuke sospechaba que en Kyo había algo diferente a Ritsuka, entonces al engañarlo con la raza del bijuu empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, cuando vio que era una comadreja y Kreus le dio a entender que Kyo no era su hijo, Sasuke recordó que el niño tenía el Sharingan, entonces de quién podría ser el pequeño? Piénsalo XD Por otro lado, Ritsu no odia a Sasuke, es solo que en el futuro, sasu ni mira a Kyo entonces como Ritsu vio que ahora si que le echa cuenta se sintió mal, como si fuera a darle ilusiones a su hermano para después volver a despreciarlo, naru y sasu no se van a divorciar, y seguirán por siempre juntos en el pasado y en el futuro XD, Ankoku está más apegada a Sasuke, aun así es algo extraño de explicar XD, Ritsu mucho más a naru por supuesto, Kyo pues en el futuro solo cuenta con Ankoku y Ritsu, pero aquí en el presente sasu se lleva la palma, lo mima como él solo XD gracias por leerme y espero poder haberte aclarado las duditas jeje, arigato!)_ **chetza hime** _(a ver… claro que el incesto es correspondido, Ritsu se le cae la baba con Kyo, de siempre él le ha protegido y es más, arriesga la vida a cada segundo por él, cosa que no te puedo explicar, para Kyo, la persona más importante de su vida es Ritsu, es él único que le ha echado cuenta a parte de Ankoku, y bueno… lo quiere muchísimo, se aman, es algo mutual, especial XD, ya lo explicaré mejor en el fic, en el futuro los papis no sabe absolutamente nada, aquí en el presente sasu por lo menos no dice lo contrario, es decir que lo acepta o más bien le es indiferente XD, gracias por el reviews, besitos!)_

_**Al final me he explayado lo mismo que siempre dios santo de mi vida XD creo que un día me dará algo, tengo que seguir el consejo de mi nee-chan evita y contestar conforme que me vayan viniendo los reviews XD es que soy muy perra como veis y espero a colgarlo, defecto mío XD (por cierto, no los he releído, así que habrá millones de incoherencias XD)**_

_**Gracias por leerme y en el capi que vine, Ankoku!!**_


	10. Celos y pistas

_**Ola! En este capi la cosa empieza a caldearse XD cuando dejaré por fin que tengan un buen lemon? Solo yo lo se, muajajaja XD (gomen que se me va la olla UU)**_

_**Espero que os guste y la dedicación va para "Conchito" que se ha preocupado de dejarme reviews en todos los capis, muchísimas gracias y de invitada especial a "Kren B-chan" Simplemente porque me dejó en el capi 8 un review bastante guapo y muy largo, pero lo hizo tan tarde que ya había colgado el 9 y no pude responderle, así que para que me perdone, este capi para vosotras dos n.n **_

**CELOS Y PISTAS**

Echó una mano hacia la parte izquierda de su cama, notó la fría camisa de su compañero al contraste con su cálida piel y sin mucho esfuerzo estiró de él para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, en una hábil caricia que lo reconfortó.

La mañana empezaba a lanzar pequeños rayos de luz, aunque aun era bastante temprano. A Sasuke le gustaba dormir en demasía, era uno de sus pocos puntos débiles, aun así, en la última semana que había pasado en la cama con Naruto, le agradaba despertarse el primero para poder mirarlo sin preocupaciones ni vergüenzas.

No era una imagen demasiado femenina, más bien todo lo contrario. Sasuke se puso de costado y clavó el codo en la almohada para poder recostar la cara en su mano. Sus ojos afilados dibujaban el rostro de su koi rubio, que descansaba despreocupado, boca arriba con los brazos sobre la cabeza y algo despatarrado. Si embargo esa pequeña camisa blanca le hacía ver realmente tentador, sobre todo con las pequeñas rajas que tenía en cada costura, mostrando libremente la tersura de ambos muslos morenos.

Realmente excitado se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja. Naruto al sentir el agradable jugueteo arrugó la cara y soltó un largo suspiro, intentando separarlo un poco de sí.

**-Ne, Sasuke, déjame dormir-,** comentó echándose hacia el lado contrario y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, los cuales casi no había abierto.

El Uchiha no desistió, siguió ahora dándole besos por el cogote rubio, mientras su mano comenzaba a frotar las curvas de sus nalgas, de una forma realmente descarada.

**-Venga, Naruto, solo un poco-,** pidió roncamente.

Le subió la camisa hasta la cintura, y se apretó a su espalda, dejando que el bulto de sus pantalones notara la redondez de su trasero. Naruto arrugó de nuevo la cara, y enfadado se volvió hacia su "novio".

**-¡Te quieres quedar quieto de una vez, ttebayo!-,** gruñó mientras se ponía bien la camisa y volvía a tirarse sobre las sábanas, para seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke hastiado se sentó en la cama y siguió mirándolo, ahora en vez de excitarse cada vez que lo observaba le daba más y más coraje ¡era el primero que lo rechazaba! Nunca hubiera pensado el Uchiha que tendría que mendigar un poco de afecto, este rubio o podía resultar empalagoso o realmente arisco.

**-Estoy harto-,** comentó el moreno, sentándose ahora en el borde del colchón y notando el frío suelo bajo sus pies.

Naruto al escuchar esa queja se levantó un poco recostándose en sus codos, a lo mejor se había pasado un poco con él.

**-¿Por qué?-,** las cejas rubias se habían casi unido mientras escrutaba la pálida espalda del Uchiha.

**-¿Por qué?-,** remeó, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, **-llevamos una semana juntos y aun no me dejas pasar de la segunda fase-,** gruñó un poco avergonzado al no saber bien como expresarse.

**-¿Segunda fase?-.**

**-¡Arg! No te hagas el tonto, Naruto-,** apretó el puño y volvió a subirse la cama, quedando de rodillas sobre ella, **-no me dejas que te lo haga y verte todos los días a mi lado en la cama, me está matando-.**

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se echó de nuevo en las sábanas.

**-Muy bien, pues duerme en otro sitio si tanto te molesta-.**

Sasuke estaba que iba a explotar, se abalanzó sobre él y quedó sentando en sus caderas. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido por aquel arrebato tan impropio del Uchiha que no supo como reaccionar, así que se quedó mirándolo con cara extraña.

La respiración del moreno comenzó a agitarse de una manera peligrosa, agarró la camisa he intentó quitársela a estirones, casi arrancándosela. Naruto se apresuró a cogerlo de las muñecas y al ver que no paraba le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Rápidamente se retiró de él.

**-Mierda…-,** dijo Sasuke, mientras se pasaba el brazo por el hilito de sangre que le caía del labio.

**-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?-,** Naruto más que enfadado estaba sorprendido, **-¿tantas ganas tienes de follar o que?-.**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!-.**

Levantó la cara y dejó que sus afilados ojos grises se clavaran en los zafiros del rubio, en un claro reto que imponían ambos. El rubio se acercó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

**-Ya sabes que no es que no quiera, es que….-,** se rascó la mejilla que ahora empezaba a colorearse, **-no estoy preparado para eso-,** suspiró y una idea se le pasó fugaz por la cabeza, **-¿y porque no eres tu el que te pones?-.**

Sasuke lo miró y luego se concentró en las arrugas de las sábanas. La verdad no es que le importara mucho pero… la primera vez quería ser el seme, aunque solo fuera la primera. Intentando calmar su carácter se acercó de rodillas hasta Naruto y pasó sus pálidos brazos por su suave y moreno cuello.

Rozó con su cara la cálida mejilla y deslizó la puntita de su nariz por todo aquel sedoso cuello. El rubio apretó los labios por las ricas sensaciones y le rodeó la cintura dejando descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

**-Naruto…-,** escuchó que decía Sasuke, se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió satisfecho, **-no me importar estar debajo, pero la primera vez, solo la primera vez, déjame que yo te tenga a ti…-,** comenzó a rociar besos por todo el cuello marcándolo con sus labios, **-te prometo que no te haré daño-.**

Naruto negó con la cabeza y lo separó un poco, una mínima distancia que hizo que ninguno tuviera que soltarse para poder estar cara a cara.

**-Si me importa poco que me duela-,** comentó ahora un poco más serio, **-es solo la situación, somos dos hombres… y ya sabes… es una forma de… rebajarme-.**

Sasuke lo miró altamente sorprendido, entonces…

**-¿Es por orgullo?-,** preguntó distanciándolo de su cuerpo y alejándose, **-yo sintiéndome mal porque creía que estabas asustado ¿y ahora me dices que es por orgullo? No me hagas reír, Naruto-,** se quejó, clavando la vista en la puerta mientras intentar no saltar sobre él y liarse a ostias.

El rubio se enfadó por aquella reacción. ¿Qué pasa que a él no le importaba hacerlo con un hombre o que? Le parecía que la conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

**-A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres, Sasuke-,** aquello cruzó la mente del moreno como un rayo, haciéndolo que se volviera hacia el kitsune con brusquedad, **-por supuesto que prefiero un cuerpo redondeado con buenas curvas al de un hombre fuerte y musculoso-,** siguió diciendo muy seguro de todo, **-pero… una cosa son los gustos y otra de la persona que te enamoras, me he enamorado de ti y me importa poco que no tengas tetas ni cintura. Aun así, no me puedes exigir que no me cueste concienciarme de que tengo que abrirme de piernas a un tío que me va a… bueno ya me entiendes-,** terminó de decir con un bufido molesto.

Sasuke aun seguía estupefacto, vale entendía que él no era totalmente homosexual, más bien bi y si se podía llamar así, pero… ¿no entendía que le hacía daño diciéndole esas cosas? Por una vez el Uchiha se sintió fuera de lugar, él siempre había sabido que era casi irresistible para todo el mundo y que ahora la persona a quién amaba le soltara eso le hacía sentir realmente inferior.

Lo miró bastante mal antes de levantarse hacia la puerta, como llevaba unos pantalones anchos prefirió ir fresco por su propia casa. Tenía que aguantar aquella furia y pedía que no se encontrara en ese momento con Ritsuka o sabía que lo pagaría con él.

**-Muy bien, dejemos esta conversación antes de que me arrepienta de algo que pueda decir-,** soltó bruscamente, girando el pomo para salir de la habitación.

**-Lo haré, Sasuke-,** una de las manos del rubio le rodeó la cintura y con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta para volver a cerrarla. Volteó al Uchiha para que lo mirara, el cual aun seguía con ceño fruncido pero dejándose hacer.

**-¿El que harás?-.**

**-Pues ser el que se ponga debajo, la primera vez-,** se apresuró a añadir.

**-¿Y porque ahora cambias de opinión? Creía que necesitaba ponerme pechos para excitarte-,** pronunció venenosamente, intentando causarle aunque sea la mitad de daño que le había echo a él.

**-No era eso lo que quería decir-,** dijo algo apenado, **-ya sabes que yo te quiero, baka-.**

El insulto fue como un bálsamo para las heridas de Sasuke, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba…. Aunque siguió con aquella expresión fría, interiormente se calmó, solo tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero se contendría.

**-Me quieres pero no te pongo ¿no era esa tu explicación?-.**

Naruto levantó la cabeza y mientras lo miraba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, de esa forma tan escandalosa que él tenía.

**-¿Eso entendiste?-,** siguió riéndose, **-solo nunca me he imaginado con un hombre, ya que la verdad no me gusta, pero tu sí, baka. Eres el chico más guapo y sexy que he visto en mi vida-,** intercaló las risas con un sonrojo algo elevado, **-aun así me cuesta pensar que me vas a… joder…-,** se alejó y dio un giró brusco, **-a meter algo en el culo, ostias-.**

Sasuke intentó mantenerse serio, pero la verdad es que no podía, le era imposible hacerlo cuando tenía delante a un Naruto que no sabía si reír, sonrojarse, chillar o ponerse a llorar como un crío. Lo que si tenía claro es que le daba bastante vergüenza la conversación que tenían.

Sin previo aviso estiró de su manga y el cuerpo del rubio chocó bruscamente contra el suyo. Aunque eran casi igual de altos, Sasuke tenía la suficiente fuerza como para cogerlo del trasero y alzarlo hacia arriba. Cuando lo tuvo en el aire, aun a pesar de las pataletas y gruñidos de un rubio más rojo que un tomate, caminó con él hasta que lo soltó en la cama.

Sin dejar que se moviera, para la frustración de Naruto, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarle, presionando sus labios bruscamente en unos besos llenos de deseo y pasión. El rubio mandó todo a la mierda y comenzó a abrazarlo, pasando las manos por su espalda y arañándola con brusquedad, dejando varias marcas rojas de un extremo a otro. Sasuke por su parte mientras seguía presionando sus labios y enrojeciéndolos, se dedicó a palpar la carne prieta de sus mulos, era la parte del cuerpo que más le gustaba, sus piernas, sus nalgas, aquella piel tersa y suave rendodita y dura.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro de sumo placer y comenzó a hacerle chupetones por todo el cuello, el pecho y lugares donde el pequeño cuello de pico que tenía la camisa le dejaba.

**-¡Ah!-,** gimió, **-Sasuke…-,** Naruto mantenía la vista en el techo, mientras de vez en cuando arrugaba la cara por el goce de aquellos labios.

De repente, se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta. Sasuke los ignoró, y siguió con su explotación, metiendo la mano ahora sí, bajo los pliegues de la tela blanca y rozar la parte baja de su sexo, calando la yema de sus dedos por la pequeña entrada del rubio.

Este se tensó, y al oír la insistencia de la llamada a la puerta, se separó un poco y saltó de la cama. Tropezó con las sábanas y casi cae al suelo, pero guardando las formas y con las mejillas altamente coloreadas, se estiró de la camisa y caminó hasta la puerta.

**-Sasuke, después seguimos, esta noche ¿vale?-,** le sonrió y salió corriendo escaleras a bajo.

El Uchiha dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cama y se apretó tanto los labios como para ponérselos blancos. Tenía que calmarse o mataría al que estuviera detrás de la puerta ¡oh si lo mataba! Cuando por fin le iba dejar hacerlo suyo, cuando por fin iba a poder me… meter… _"¡Arg! ¡Maldito sea!"_ gruñó al acordarse de quién iba a ir a ayudarlos esa mañana.

**------**

Naruto se paró justo delante de la puerta, escuchando algunos resoplidos de la persona que los visitaba.

Ante él apareció Kiba, con una caja de herramientas bajo el brazo y una pajita en la boca. El rubio como normalmente, le sonrió y salió a la puerta con él, para dirigirse al lugar donde empezarían a trabajar. Pero el pobre Inuzuka no podía dejar de mirarlo, hasta se le calló la pajita que tenía en la boca.

**-Hey, Kiba, sígueme, es por aquí, en el jardín de atrás-,** comentó dándose la vuelta para guiarlo.

Kiba no se movió, parecía que tenía los pies clavados en el suelo. Tragó saliva antes de volver a posar sus ojos en las largas y torneadas morenas piernas de Naruto. Lo único que tenía encima era una camisa con la cual se le transparentaban hasta los pezones. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¡por dios si estaba poniendo en duda su masculinidad!

El rubio arrugó la frente y lo miró con los ojos entornados, esperando que Kiba le soltara alguna burla por la vestimenta que llevaba. Pero tenía tanta prisa de escapar de las garras de Sasuke que ni siquiera lo había pensando.

Sin embargo no escuchó lo que él esperaba.

**-Mmm… esto Naruto… esa camisa te hace unas… piernas…-,** bajó la mirada de nuevo hasta ella y se quedó allí, observándolas.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, se volvió rojo granate y empezó a gesticular furioso con las manos.

**-¡No me mires de esa forma indecente, Kiba!-,** gruñó, **-cualquiera diría que eres gay-,** se cruzó de brazos y echó la cara hacia otro lado, con ese enfado gracioso en él.

Kiba reaccionó como antaño, frunciendo ambos los seños y comenzando una pelea de miradas enfadadas.

**-No te preocupes, aunque fuera gay nunca me fijaría en ti-,** escupió mientras él también hacia como si mirara hacia otro sitio.

Naruto en vez de quedarse aliviado, empezó a enfurecerse otra vez ¡ante todo estaba su orgullo!

**-¿Y por que yo no? ¿Es que no soy atractivo?-,** se echó el flequillo hacia atrás en un gesto que quería parecer sensual, aunque resultó tremendamente lindo, **-¿ves? Si voy para modelo, tebayo-.**

Kiba se sonrojó por lo guapo que se había visto, pero después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

**-Comparado conmigo nada-.**

A Naruto le iba a dar un ataque. Hasta que vio a Sasuke en la puerta de la entrada con mirada asesina, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, y le devolvió la mirada con la ceja alzada ¿y que le pasaba a ese ahora?

**-¿Qué haces, Naruto? ¿Intentando seducirle?-,** su voz se notaba fría, y comenzó a acercarse hasta su koi, el cual se retiraba a la misma vez.

Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, cuando le entraban aquellos ataques celosos se le ponía la piel de gallina.

**-Para nada-,** señaló a Kiba acusándolo, **-él fue quién me miró la piernas, yo solo le seguía el juego-,** sonrió ante la ocurrencia, **-¡eso es… solo un juego!-,** y empezó a reírse solo como si estuviera loco.

Ahora la mirada asesina del Uchiha se centró en el pobre Inuzuka, el cual se maldecía interiormente por haber aceptado ayudarles con el capricho de su hijo. Al final se encogió de hombros y lo reconoció.

**-Es tonto pero verlo con esa camisa y esas piernas tan largas y morenas…-,** suspiró, **-que quieres… esta bueno, joder-.**

Naruto sonrojado se rascó la nuca dorada y sonrió un poco, le daba vergüenza pero también se sentía halago. De repente sintió que le agarraban del brazo y lo empujaban hacia la puerta de la casa.

**-Ve y cámbiate ahora mismo-,** ordenó con aspereza, después se volvió hacia Kiba, **-un comentario más como ese y sabrás por donde te voy a meter la Kusanagi-.**

El castaño gruñó un poco, pero se retiró con rapidez, vaya que al final a Sasuke le diera un volunto y se liara a ostias con él. Ya le había informado Tsunade que el Uchiha se había vuelto muy posesivo con su familia, hace unos pocos días le dio una patada a un niño que corriendo por la calle tropezó con su hijo pequeño y lo tiró al suelo. Lo recordaba porque Hokage-sama que iba con ellos estuvo a punto de meterle un guantazo a Sasuke. Lo que más gracia le hizo a Kiba fue su explicación "a mi familia no la toca nadie" soltó como si nada, con un gesto de posesividad que hizo que la rubia guardara silencio.

Los chillidos de Naruto le sacaron de su pensamiento cuando lo vio casi sobre el Uchiha, dándole empujones en el pecho mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

**-¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres como para mandarme a cambiarme de ropa!? ¡Yo visto y luzco lo que me salga los huevos, Uchiha del demonio!-,** se rozó la piel de sus mulos, los cuales quedaban al descubierto entre la rajas de las costuras que tenía en la cadera, **-¡y si se me ve el culo me importa un carajo, para eso estoy en mi casa!-.**

Sasuke arrugó la cara, pero sin embargo ahora era él quién se echaba hacia atrás mediante el rubio avanzaba.

**-Pero… no quiero que Kiba te mire de esa forma…-,** dijo un poco más suave que antes, pero sin dejar de retroceder.

Naruto se paró y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Bueno puede que en el fondo le gustara que se comportara así, pues era signo de que lo quería. En ese momento recordó como hacía un rato le tocaba las piernas y le apretaba la carne caliente entre sus manos, como suspiraba sobre su cuello y gemía su nombre. La cara de Naruto se puso rojísima, tanto como para que los dos chicos se quedaran pensando que diablos le pesaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

**-Eso no tendría que importarte, Sasuke-,** ante la calma y un poco de timidez de su voz, el Uchiha comprendió que ya se le había pasado el berrinche.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a él y le agarró la barbilla, alzándola para que el rubio lo mirara directo a los ojos. Los iris azules temblaron, no sabía porque pero los dedos de Sasuke le resultaba totalmente calientes y agradables, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando se acercó a su boca y el aliento contrario chocó contra sus labios.

**-Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo-,** susurró, aunque frío con un fugaz toque de ternura y como no, posesión.

Naruto suspiró casi dentro de su boca hasta que la sintió presionada contra la del Uchiha, en un beso intenso y lleno de sentimiento.

Kiba al ver la escena se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la verja que rodeaba la casa para sostenerse, con una mano en la barriga sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

**-Me vais a hacer vomitar, dios nunca imaginé veros en plan cursi, creo que si tuviera ahora mismo una cámara y os grabara, me haría rico-.**

Ante el comentario Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de golpe y avergonzados se dieron la espalda, como si hace un momento se hubieran estado pegando ostias en vez de compartir un tierno beso.

**-Haz lo que te de la gana-,** soltó Sasuke.

**-¡Lo haré!-,** ladró Naruto.

En la puerta de la casa apareció Kyo, que con ojitos afilados y algo más serios de lo normal, comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Miró a Kiba y meneó la cabeza en gesto de saludo, lo mismo hizo el mayor.

Cuando alcanzó a Naruto, se le quedó mirando algo temeroso, como si no supiera si quería soltar lo que venía a decirle. El rubio con una sonrisa se agachó y se apoyó en los hombros del niño, mientras Sasuke se ponía a su espalda para poder escuchar que pasaba.

El crío siguió dudando. El rubio suspiró, Kyo era reacio a contar lo que le pasaba o simplemente cualquier problema, el otro día se cortó y el mismo se vendó el dedo sin decir nada a nadie. Cuando le preguntaron lo único que dijo es que no quería molestarlos _"pobre niño"_ pensó Naruto.

**-¿Pasa algo, Kyo?-,** su Oto-chan le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, **-si has hecho algo malo puedes decírmelo, no te voy a reñir-.**

El pequeño rubito negó con la cabeza. Ahora fue Sasuke el que se inclinó un poco y le miró a la cara, el niño estaba blanco, demasiado para lo que normalmente era, tenía los labios un poco morados y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Pronto supo que le pasaba algo.

**-¿Te duele algo?-.**

Naruto ante la pregunta del Uchiha alzó una ceja preocupado y se volvió de nuevo hacia Kyo para ver que respondía, este asintió.

**-Me duele un poco la tripa, pero he mirado en la cocina y no hay pastillas que me sirvan-,** se quedó callado y levantó las afilados ojos grises hasta el Uzumaki, **-no te quiero molestar Oto-chan, pero podrías darme algo, la verdad es que…-,** su voz que era bastante brusca para su edad, pareció relantizarse, como si la colmara un sollozo, **-me duele bastante-,** agachó de nuevo la mirada y se llevó las manos a la barriga, mostrando un gesto de dolor.

Naruto miró preocupado a Sasuke, y esté se encogió de hombros.

**-Ayer por la noche comisteis mucho-,** alegó el moreno, **-a lo mejor simplemente te sentó mal-.**

La verja de la entrada de la casa se abrió y Hisoka apareció por ella, se veía que pensaba venir todos los días a hacerle las dichosas tortitas al comodón de Ritsuka. Sasuke bufó, ese hijo suyo era demasiado vago y quejoso, tanto como una niña.

Hisoka se sorprendió al ver como todos tenían la atención puesta en él. Arrugó la frente y con todo el descaro del mundo cruzó por en medio con un simple saludo y se fue directo hacia la casa. Antes de llegar escuchó la voz de Naruto.

**-Espera Hisoka, quiero pedirte un favor-,** ahora era a él a quién miraban, **-a Kyo le duele al tripa, a si que he pensado que podrías acompañarlo a casa de Sakura-chan, ya sabes cual él, la que está por debajo de la de Sai-,** Hisoka asintió y miró ceñudo a Kyo, el cual tenía la mirada demasiado fría para un crío de su edad, **-¿lo llevas?-.**

El peliverde se acercó hasta Kyo y bruscamente le cogió de la mano.

**-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?-,** se quejó.

**-Ninguna-,** soltó Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sasuke pensó para sus adentros que no era muy buena idea, por muy malo que estuviera Kyo como Hisoka le tocara la moral, era capaz de darle una paliza por el camino. Si que se llevaban cinco años, pero el mayor no era ninja y su hijo tenía bastante mala leche. Todavía recordaba como la noche pasada se había liado a ostias limpias con Ritsuka y si no llega a separarlos supo que podría llegar a hacerle daño de verdad.

Sus suposiciones fueron correctas cuando enfurecido e intentando parecer disimulado, Kyo apretó la mano que Hisoka con tan mala sombra le había cogido, hasta tan punto que se llegó a escuchar un crujido.

**-Joder-,** se quejó el peliverde, retirándola y levantando la mano para arriarle un guantazo a Kyo.

El niño sonrió.

**-Hazlo y te juro que tu hermana tendrá que preparar un buen discurso en tu entierro-.**

Hisoka arrugó el rostro y se echó hacia atrás. Naruto y Kiba se quedaron con la boca abierta por el comentario del Kyo ¡dios santo si solo tenía 7 años y ya se las pasaba amenazando! Sasuke fue el único que no se inmutó. Solamente se acercó a su hijo y con algo de brusquedad le agarró de algunos pelillos rubios, estirando de ellos pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

**-Kyo por favor, comportarte-,** riñó, soltándole mientras el pequeño daba un leve gruñido y bajaba la cabeza. Si hubiera sido otra persona ya le habría dado un buen par de puñetazos, pero para una de las pocas veces que su Oto-san le ponía atención no podía echarlo todo a perder. Después el Uchiha se volvió hacia Hisoka, **-mejor lo llevas rápido y en silencio, si no habláis no habrá riesgos de que te mate-,** soltó casi en forma de burla, en la voz se notaba que después de todo sentía cierto orgullo por Kyo.

El peliverde a mala gana asintió, y ambos muchachos salieron de la casa en pleno silencio. El rubito parecía que aún le dolía bastante la tripa, porque de vez en cuando arrugaba la cara y dejaba escapar un gruñido.

**-¡Bien!-,** dijo Naruto estirazándose y poniéndose recto, **-pues entonces nosotros a hacer ese maldito columpio-.**

Kiba y él ya se estaba yendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa cuando el rubio recordó como estaba vestido, suspiró y decidió hacerle caso a Sasuke.

**-Id vosotros, yo voy a ponerme unos pantalones-,** el Uchiha le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha que hizo enfurecer a Naruto ¿pero porque siempre tenía que ser tan creído?, **-no lo hago por ti, teme-,** gruñó, **-es solo que creo que me resultará mas cómodo para moverme y todo eso, hump-,** se volvió y se metió en la casa con unos andares algo demasiado provocadores.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando hasta que lo vio desaparecer, esas piernas largas, esa cintura estrecha, esa espalda. Bufó para tranquilizarse, ya podía sentir en calor en las mejillas y lo que no lo eran también. Cuando se volvió se encontró con que Kiba aun seguía en la misma situación que estaba él, hasta notó un bulto en sus pantalones.

Con una vena en la frente y apretando los puños se acercó amenazadoramente al castaño, que aun no se había coscado de nada y seguía un poco atontado.

**-¿Te has empalmado?-,** preguntó pareciendo tranquilo, esperando la respuesta antes de liarse a ostias con él.

**-Joder y cualquiera…-,** comentó con tranquilidad, hasta que se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se volvió a mirar asustado al moreno, **-no… esto… no quería decir eso, Sasuke, es solo que…-,** ya podía ver el brillo carmesí del Sharingan, **-creo que voy a empezar de una vez a hacer el columpio-, **soltó mientras salía corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

**-Eso te conviene-. **

**------**

_**Me cago en la leche UU, no me ha dado tiempo de sacar a Ankoku, en el próximo entonces, gomen nasai chicas, pero en serio que lo intenté, hasta lo alargué y en vez de ocho páginas he escrito diez XD pero aun así no he podido. **_

_**Puede que me haya enrollado mucho en la aparición de Kyo, pero me encanta niño XD Es pequeño pero me encanta su mala leche, por un lado es vergonzoso y por el otro da susto XD.**_

_**La primera escena entre estos dos la puse para que vierais que aun no habían echo nada de nada, no que no lo hubiera narrado y pasado de largo, sino que todavía no han llegado hasta el final, y es que bueno, es normal que Naruto, con lo hombretón que se cree le cueste jajaja.**_

_**Si me desvío mucho de las personalidades o algo así, no dudéis en darme un aviso ok? También si algo no os gusta, decídmelo con total sinceridad, cuando lo hagáis yo intentaré explicar lo que quise poner y ya me decís si aún así sigue estando mal. Que sepáis que no me molesta en absoluto que lo hagáis, es más, me siento contenta porque se que si os preocupáis por eso es que os importa como lo escriba y me halaga. **_

_**En el próximo os juro que la historia avanza bastante, por ahora he sacado a Kyo hoy jajaja XD y además, pensaba poner a Ankoku en este pero al final y ya esta, un poquito de nada, pero al no darme tiempo, el capi que viene será casi todo de ella o por lo menos más de la mitad, prometido n.n**_

Reviews: **Kren B-chan** _(ola! __Lo primero es lo siento por no poder contestarte la otra vez, pero ya ves que llegaste tarde gomen ne. Te gusta la escena de la bañera? Que bien, me alegro mucho, le puse mucho énfasis en hacerla jajaja XD Te reíste con el capi? Creo que fue uno los mejores que escribí, le faltó un lemon para adornarlo XD y eso que yo siempre pensé que la comedia no iba conmigo, sino se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera, prometido XD Dios no me digas que te ha gustado tanto que me pongo rojita XD sobre el gatillazo, pues… es cuando un tío se corre antes de tiempo, vamos es tocarla y puafff XD "mal efecto de sonido XD". Ahora el reviews del capi 9 – la verdad es que sí, la cosas empeoraran desde ahora, después calma y después de nuevo tormenta, ains… pero no les pasará nada a nuestra parejita, o por lo menos no en el presente, muajajaja XD seguro que te estoy liando de lo lindo UU la verdad es que la escena calenturienta no estaba en mis planes pero claro, te pones a escribir en un momento de sofocón y todo sale solo chica XD naru quería carne y no ternera? Chica que susto XD sobre lo de Hisoka, es que es como naru, él se escandaliza con las cosas gay pero después no lo reconocen cuando le pasa a ellos XD, que dos niños por dios UU pobre Sasuke con las interrupciones, tiene su intimidad como una bombilla sobrecargada, ya mismo explotará y el pobre lo quiere hacer dentro de la funda pero no le dejan XD así que como no le explote en la mano… pobrecito XD sobre los niños incestuosos, parece que se lo ha tomado bien, ya lo explicaré más adelante jeje. JAJAJAJA XD dios santo tía pero que risa "el zorro esta cerca pero el águila a aterrizado, cambio…" jajaja XD creo que me he descoronado viva XD dios eres la puta caña madre mía UU, besitos y muchas gracias por los reviews, no se que haría sin los tuyos, jajaja, GRACIAS!)_ **hikaru black** _(si es que Kyo celoso más que una ternura es un peligro! Vosotras todavía no os habéis dado cuenta de la mala leche que se gasta el niño, vamos uff… y bueno sasu si que acepta la relación, es más… ya hablaré de eso más adelante jeje muchas gracias por el review, xao!)_ **Sira-chan** _(no has acertado casi ninguna linda XD, a ver… lo de naru e ita no fue un calentón, sasu lo sabía pero no por boca de naru y has explicado muy bien porque, ahora pues si, a ellos les duele ver a Kyo, sasu mas bien le ignora pero naru no tanto, eh? Lo que pasa que un niño nota más la diferencia entre hermanos, no se si m explico UU bueno te digo lo mismo que a la chica de antes, mas que mono, Kyo celoso es un peligro vamos XD tiene la misma mala ostia que sasu dios santo UU, y si… sasu no le importa que sus hijos sean incestuosos y ya explicaré porque jeje, sobre "se un buen novio porque como le hagas llorar te pateo" pues la verdad, si, fue algo así jajaja XD. Sobre lo que me has preguntado sobre el futuro a ver… las cosas no cambiaran en el futuro hasta que pasen concretamente en el pasado. Que sasu sepa que Kyo no es su hijo no afecta al futuro, porque en cierto modo sasu ya lo sabía y sin embargo prefirió callarse, es decir lo mismo que ha hecho el sasu de nosotros ahora. Muchas me han preguntado que si Kyo desparecería, bueno hasta que en el presente no llegue el momento de la infidelidad con ita, no se sabrá que le pasará a Kyo, no se si me entiendes, te estaré liando como yo sola XD, y no eres pesada! Que me encanta los review largos y con preguntas! Xao linda n.n)_ **Blu3 FaY **_(que va no tienes que darme las gracias por quedarme a escribir tan tarde, lo hago por gusta y sois vosotras la que me complacéis a mí dejándome vuestras opiniones, muchísimas gracias n.n Sobre la parejita Ritsuxkyo no te preocupes jeje, lo que pasa es que a Hisoka le atrae Ritsu, aunque él no lo toma como algo gay, es como naru, que se escandaliza por cualquier cosa pero después el cae en la misma piedra XD pues lo mismo jeje. Y eso si que es verdad chica, no se como me apaño que nunca les dejo terminar de fornicar XD pobrecito, de esta cogen un trauma jajaja. Lo siento por Ankoku!! ToT con la ilusión que te hacía y no pude meterla leches UU, pero te prometo que el próximo irá casi todo de ella, en serio, prometido!! Por cierto, la dibujas? Si lo haces porque no me la enseñas!!! Me haría mucha ilusión! Si quieres te podría decir como viste y todo eso y tu me la dibujabas jeje, es que me hace ilusión y todos los dibus que me hacen los cuelgo en mi profile, me siento orgullosa de ellos jeje, gracias por el review linda, besitos) _**conchito **_(me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto como para que me dejes un reviews todo los capítulos, en serio que me siento muy halagada ToT algo que me hizo gracia es que desde el segundo capi dice que lo ibas a dejar y después venía otro y otro XD de verdad me harté de reír cuando me llegaron jeje. Bueno la verdad es que todo en este fic es inventado eh? No hay nada que ocurre ni en el fic ni en el manga, así que no te confundas linda XD sobre los ovas me refiero a los que yo voy a escribir después de que termine el fic. Jajaja chica!! Claro que todo salió de mi cabeza XD nada de los hijos, sobre Sai ese personaje existe, sobre que es hermano de alguno de los dos ya es mío, sobre lo de Sasuke, también es todo inventado menos la ropa XD, bueno para resumir, que todo es mío, aunque no se porque lo dudas, o a lo mejor es que es el primer fic que me lees no? pues no ya lo sabes XD gracias por seguirme y espero verte en este capi también, xao!)_** Dark Kotetsu Angel **_(siempre es mas productivo leer que estudiar, o por lo menos conmigo siempre ha sido así XD creo que en mi vida he estudiado un libro entero del insti y sin embargo me he leído tantas novelas que no cabrían dentro de una estantería entera jajaja XD soy una fanática de la lectura chica UU sobre el lazo familiar entre naru y Sai déjamelo a mí que yo lo saco enseguida XD me encanta liar las cosas jajaja. Sobre las interrupciones sasunaru se prolongarán un poco más jeje. Sobre Kyo celoso ya lo he dicho a las de delante, que es un peligro, veréis jajaja XD, sobre Ankoku bueno su carácter es diferente al de los dos hermanos, Kyo es más como sasu, Ritsu más como naru y Ankoku tiene las partes malas de los dos XD es un cacho mujer de pies a cabeza, menos con su pobre novio, hay Ichigo lo que tiene que aguantar! XD en el próximo los veras a los dos jeje, gracias por estar pendiente, te espero!) _**giosseppe**_(bueno yo también prefiero que estén juntos y sufriendo antes que separados y con otros personajes, y bueno sobre el sasusaku no es que me guste, solamente no me molesta, el que si que me gusta es el narusaku XD es mi segunda pareja prefe jeje. Bueno Kyo es un poco exagerado con los celos y muchos besitos no pondré porque el personal se me queja, pero si que habrá caricias y roces jeje, sobre el parentesco bueno… cariñosamente también le podrían decir tío, pero esta vez no, ahí hay gato encerrado, ya me extrañé que no me contaras nada en tus reviews jeje. Bueno yo tengo planeado los dos ovas del futuro, sobre el presente solo tengo planeado el nacimiento de Kyo, porque el de Ankoku saldrá en este fic, será la última escena o eso espero, si no se me cruzan los cables, ya sabes que no puedo tener una idea específica en la cabeza UU. No te preocupes por las dimensiones del reviews, tengo que reconocer que me gustan grandes pero ya lo que tu puedas chico, no quiero molestarte jeje. Sobre la temporada, bueno no es que esté dividido en temporadas, mas bien en dos partes, la presente y la futura, es un follón pero bueno XD, muchas gracias como siempre chico, muak!)_** amyleex **_(jajaja la verdad es que la última escena del capi pasado me pasé de ardiente XD pero bueno… algo tendría que hacer por teneros en ascuas siempre con las interrupciones sasunaru XD yo creo que antes de que puedan hacerlo a sasu se le quemaran los circuitos de su… su… bueno ya me entiendes jajaja XD, me alegro que te guste linda, te espero en el aproximo, xao!) _**MayTsunade8 **_(que lastima que se te cortó el reviews! Bueno me alegra de verte por aquí y que entre más en esta página, por desgracia hay muchos escritores nuevos que lo hacen muy bien y no le dan un oportunidad ToT habrá que apoyarles jo UU, gracias por el review o parte de él XD, besitos!) _**tabe **_(jejeje, no pasa nada hijita, si de todas formas la raw del manga sale casi siempre los viernes, que pesadez macho XD, el anime si es puntual UU. Espero que la gripe se te haya pasado ya o estés mejor, que si no me preocupo por mi niña, ya lo sabes UU gomen ne pero acabo de terminar el capi y ya no tenía sentido mandártelo cuando lo iba a colgar, si el próximo me da time entonces si que te lo envío. Al final no me dio tiempo a meter a Ankoku, con la ilusión que le hacía a la peña, que leches UU, pero bueno el próximo será casi todo para ella jeje, gracias por el review, cari, besitos y axuxones de tu mami!) _**chetza hime **_(chica chica, naru sabe que kyo no es hijo de sasu "en el futuro claro ahora no" pero no intentó matarlo ni abortarlo, tampoco Ritsu evitó que lo hiciera y no hablemos de violación tampoco. Es decir que as dado ni una jajaja XD y yo que pensé que se me veían las ieas jeje, sobre Ankoku no he contado casi nada de ella pero eso irá en el próximo capitulo que desvelaré alguna información importante, me alegra que te gusta el Ritsukyo, si es que son adorables n.n, sobre Itachi si puedo también saldrá en el capi que viene, aunque sea en una paginilla, bueno ya no te molesto más, besitos!) _**samantha-miko **_(vaya parece que a todas os emocionan los celos XD, y si, Ritsu siempre molestando a Sasuke, después no quiere que su mayor afición sea pegarle jajaja XD, gracias por el review y preocuparte de leerme, xao!) _**chus **_(cari! No te preocupes si tardas, yo siempre te esperaré XD y si tia, no se como me apaño que por muy macho que sean los personajes masculinos de los que escribo al final a todos se les termina viendo la vena, muajajaja XD si no son ellos Kiba, pero alguien siempre tiene que estorbar, si no, no tiene gracia XD gomen por lo de Ankoku, la semana que viene ne? Arigato por el review, siempre te espero y lo sabes!) _**laureo **_(jajaja si tía, al pobre sasu le va a dar un ataque con tanta interrupción, creo que esta será la última o todas me comeréis viva XD, y bueno, ni lo engaña ni es violación en cierto modo, ya lo verás linda, y naru no engaña a sasu, por lo menos no por voluntad propia ToT gracias y xao!) _**himeno-Asakura **_(no te preocupes porque sea corto, me alegro que por lo menos te preocupes de dejármelo para que sepas que te has pasado, jeje, por cierto, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir con tomar fic mío para otro fic tuyo XD, es que como no me lo expliques no puedo decirte nada preciosa, pero cuando me lo cuentes de casi seguro que será un sí, muchas gracias linda, xao!) _**Nellafantasi** _(pues mira, este capi si que se ha gravado bien, es un avance! XD si pobre sasu, siempre le dejan con la bombilla encendida y sin poder dar tiempo a que estalle jojojo XD por cierto, los celos de Kyo se pondrán más que buenos, espero que no mate a nadie y menos a un chico de cabellos verdes jajaja XD, ya pondré la conversación de Ritsu y kyo jeje, gracias por el review, xao!) _**kuzoy **_(na no te preocupes, si no puedes dejármelos pues no lo hagas, aunque me sentiré triste ToT "chantaje emocional XD" no puedo creer que pienses que escribo de puta madre cuando tu lo haces mil veces mejor, la tensión sensual de tus fic son la puta caña, yo no podría ni en sueños, pero te prometo que hago mi mayor esfuerzo!! Bueno Sasuke no es tan duro como parece, ya lo verás más adelante, parece que al único que le da para el pelo es a Ritsu por chinche XD me alegro que te gustara el incesto entre los dos hermanos, a mí me da un morbo que para que XD, bueno sobre si naru la palma ya te lo dije por msn jeje, no quiero que nadie sepa si si o si no XD. Bueno que naru se acuesta con Itachi si, ahora si es consentido o no, ya es otra cosa XD y Deidara si dios quiere saldrá en el próximo jeje, gracias por este review tan interesante, besitos!) _**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN **_(jaja no creo que te murieras si no me lees, a lo mejor serías un poco menos pervertida XD porque vamos cualquiera que lea mis fic le cambia la vida sexual jajaja XD "vale fuera de tonterías XD" si es que Kyo es muy celoso, casi tanto o más que Ritsuka, ya lo verás, da miedo! XD bueno lo de Tsunade en el capi 12 creo que quedará desvelado, no es muy difícil adivinar a que se refiere XD pero bueno ya lo sabréis jeje. , gracias por leerme niña, nos vemos!) _**Rosette-san **_(bueno esperarías la actualización de hace una semana, porque actualizados todas XD, si siempre los interrunpo, pobres UU, ya mismo sasuke encierra y encadena a naru en una habitación hermética, a ver quién se atreve a entrar allí jajaja XD, gracias por leerme chica, nos vemos!) _**Aya K **_(tendría que haber seguido tu consejo, pero aquí estoy, con dos horas de contestar reviews, me pondré loca jajaja XD A Hisoka más bien le atrae Ritsu, aunque ni él mismo sabe porque y Kyo más que celos se siente amenazado XD bonito panorama no nee-chan, peligroso panorama, sobre todo para el peliverde XD. No te puedo pasar más capis porque no tengo escrito ninguno ToT voy que me pillan las manos XD que lastima que no haya podido meter a Ankoku, pero bueno, la semana que viene será, besitos y espero que nos veamos por msn!) _**Sumiko Minamino **_(que no se te olvide leerme!!! Sufro cuando no veo un review tuyo jo ToT y bueno me tiro paginas para responderos porque os lo merecéis XD sobre Itachi si dios quiere en el próximo capitulo XD Kyo-chan está echo un celoso peligros, uff lastima de Hisoka como lo agarre XD el secreto de Sai se revelará en el capitulo 12 mas o menos, el dibujo de Ankoku estará para el capitulo que viene si Dios y las manos de Tabe quieren XD gracias por leerme, xao!) _**lady-orochimaru** _(me alegra que te gusta el RitsuxKyo y yo que tenía mis dudillas de cómo os tomaríais la pareja jeje, bueno para conocer a Ankoku tendrás que esperar al próximo, que en este no me cupo UU yo estoy dentro de yaoi del bueno? Vamos es todo un honor entonces XD muchas gracias por dejarme un review con todos los problemas que tienes, de verdad, gracias, nos vemos!) _**Malale **_(claro que te perdono preciosa, si no tienes tiempo ni ganas de dejar reviews yo no te voy a obligar XD, aunque me guste tu opinión tu a lo tuyo y no te preocupes por mí XD. Sobre lo de Ankoku verás, Sasuke se siente superior a todos y ya no decir sobre las mujeres, pero bueno, al final reconoce a su hija, ya que es capaz de darle para el pelo hasta a él, así que o la reconoce o Ankoku se lo carga jajaja no hay más opción jajaja XD. Sobre el RitsuxKyo, puede que ahora tu lo veos nada más como una relación entre hermanos, pero verás como con el tiempo irá cambiando, tu espera que ahora todavía son demasiado chicos para que yo los ponga avanzando XD dale tiempo al tiempo, y sasu no ve mal el incesto por algo que le pasó en el pasado, ya no te digo más XD. Jajaja XD si, Sai es el hermano de Naruto, creo que ya lo sabe todo dios XD y bueno será parecida a la teoría de MR algunos cambios pero igual XD. Punto cuatro error XD nadie acierta con el asunto Kyo-Itachi XD me hace mucha gracia jajaja, error error XD. Pues te equivocas con sasu, este no será ningún maltratador, es más en el futuro no tocará a ninguno de sus hijos, ahora le da a Ritsu porque al llevarse solo cuatro años lo ve mas o menos como un chico ya mayorcito, y no le pega como un padre, es más como un amigo, ya se que cuesta entenderlo XD el que se encarga de mayores de darle capones a los niños es Naruto, ya lo verás más adelante jeje. No creo que líe mucho el triangulo amoroso si no quiero que Kyo se cargue a otro de mis personajes inventados jajaja pobre Hisoka, su vida corre peligro XD. Claro prometes leer pero no dejar review XD mala pécora! XD nada, no te preocupes, tu has lo que puedas jeje, ya nos veremos por msn, xao!)_

_**Definitivamente he muerto XD, con lo que me gusta enrollarme con los reviews, pero creo que esta vez me he pasado XD, bueno da igual, os lo merecéis, muchos besitos!**_


	11. ¿Y tu quién eres?

_**Bueno, siento tardar, pero es que casi no me da tiempo a entregar los capítulos UU. Son muchos los inconvenientes, así que perdonadme, ok?**_

_**Este capítulo también es un poco más largo y espero que entretenido, con algunas sorpresas, jeje.**_

_**Va dedicado a "Uchiha-shei" y espero que os guste a todos n.n**_

**¿Y TU QUIÉN ERES?**

Naruto salió de la casa después de haberse puesto uno de los pantalones que más le gustaban. Podía ser demasiado claro para su gusto, de un tono beig pálido, pero sin embargo, le quedaban pegaditos del culo y bastante anchos de las piernas, es decir súper cómodos para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

También tenía que reconocer que le gustaba ver como Sasuke se le quedaba observando el trasero cada vez que se los ponía ¿era sensación suya o en el fondo disfrutaba provocándole? Vale, le encantaba hacerlo.

Ante tal pensamiento arqueó una sonrisa y se fue a la parte de atrás. Para su sorpresa se encontró solo con Kiba, echó la cabeza para los lados pero no halló ni rastro del Uchiha.

**-Hey-,** llamó su atención, haciendo que el castaño levantara la cabeza hasta él, **-¿Dónde está, Sasuke?-.**

Kiba se encontraba atornillando al suelo, uno de los largos barrotes del columpio, los que servían para aguantar el peso. Sin dejar de darle vueltas al destornillador, le miró de reojo.

**-Dijo que no se fiaba de Kyo y que iba a echar un vistazo, pero volvería pronto-,** suspiró antes de contestar, **-dijo con estas palabras exactas: Nunca dejaría a Naruto a solas con alguien como tú. Más o menos-,** soltó un gruñido y siguió su tarea.

Naruto primero se ofendió, a él no tenía que protegerlo como si fuera una novia indefensa, pero sin embargo, también se sentía complacido por que demostrara que le importaba mucho. Sin saber si quejarse o terminar de ponerse como un tomate, decidió que era mejor distraerse y ayudar al pobre Kiba, que al final estaba haciendo todo el trabajo él solo.

Miró hacia los lados y buscó otro hierro de las mismas dimensiones que el que tenía su amigo en la mano. Supuestamente lo primero era colocar las dos bases y después el que los unías horizontalmente desde arriba. Cuando lo encontró lo agarró y pudo notar todo lo que pesaba ¡la ostia, si se le caía encima a alguien lo mataba fijo!

**-Este es el que viene ahora ¿no?-,** preguntó enseñándoselo.

El castaño asintió.

**-Si, pero ten cuidado que con lo torpe que eres, te puedes matar con un simple hierro-.**

Naruto se controló, no podían meterlo en la cárcel por asesino ¿Qué harían sus niños y Sasuke sin él? Después de que la vena de la frente le dejara de latir, cargó el palo sin hacer comentario alguno, y lo colocó a una distancia que él creía considerable.

**-El listo y fuerte, que no lo mata ni un hierro-,** avisó para que le prestara atención**, -aunque eso podemos probarlo, tebayo-,** sus ojitos brillaron con malicia, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su amigo, suspiro, **-vale, venga ¿esta bien a esta distancia?-.**

Kiba lo siguió mirando como si fuera tonto, después cogió un metro y se lo tiró en plena cara. Menos mal que tenía buenos reflejos y le dio tiempo a cogerlo al vuelo, eso sí, se acojonó de que le diera justo en su precioso rostro.

**-Mide el hierro horizontal y lo que te dé, se lo aplicas a la diferencia del que estoy atornillando al tuyo, lo calculas para que quede bien-.**

Naruto cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo. Se había perdido en lo de medir el palo horizontal.

**-Esto…-,** achicó los ojos y se rascó la nuca, **-¿me lo podrías repetir otra vez?-.**

El pobre Inuzuka echó un largo resoplido ¿y por este idiota se encelaba el Uchiha? Vaya pareja que estaban hechos. Le señaló el metro que tenía en la mano y después el hierro horizontal del suelo.

**-Lo primero, mide eso, y bien-,** le advirtió.

El pobre rubio un poco enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan lerdo, se arrodilló y llegó la cinta métrica de un lado a otro, habría unos dos metros.

De repente, el ruido de una cortina metálica, chirrió en toda la zona. El kitsune se encogió y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver de donde había venido tal horrendo sonido. Kiba hizo lo mismo.

**-¡Oto-chan!-,** se oyó gritar desde arriba, dejando que ambos vieran a un Ritsuka, despeinado y totalmente desnudo, por lo menos de cintura para arriba, que es lo que dejaba ver, **-¿¡Qué leches haces dando martillazos a estas horas, ttebayo!?-.**

El castaño solo conocía a Kyo, pero cuando vio a ese niño no le cabía duda de quienes eran sus padres. Tenía la belleza del Uchiha, con aquel pelo precioso azulado, que le caía sobre la cara de una forma hermosa, sin embargo los ojos brillantes y azules sin duda eran de Naruto. Y ya la forma de comportarse vamos… ni que fueran clones.

**-Tu hijo me imagino-,** le comentó al rubio.

Este asintió, y después levantó la mano para señalar a Ritsuka.

**-¿Cómo que estás horas? ¡Pero si son más de las 9!-,** Ritsu-chan era su preferido pero sin embargo tenía la cara más dura que una piedra, **-te callas o te bajas a ayudarnos, tu eliges-.**

Todo lo que fuera trabajar le sudaba al niño, así que encogiéndose de hombros se volvió de la ventana hacia el interior de su cuarto.

**-Creo que todavía tengo sueño, además me duelen los moratones que me hizo Kyo-,** se escuchó como maldecía entre dientes, seguramente al volverse a echar en la cama y sentir el cuerpo crujirle dolorosamente, **-¡es un salvaje!-.**

Y después de eso, ya no se escuchó nada más, no esperaba respuesta por supuesto. Naruto bufó, todavía no entendía que había pasado la noche pasada y lo que más le jodía es que nadie parecía dispuesto a explicárselo, aunque ya sospechaba que Sasuke lo sabía ¡hay si lo sabía! Ese bastardo no quería contarle nada.

**FLASH BACK**

Ritsuka subió rápidamente las escaleras, no sabía que le ocurría a Kyo, porque… ¿no podría estar celoso? ¿o si? ¡Pero si solo le había seguido la corriente a ese Hisoka para que le hiciera el desayuno! Sabía que su debilidad eran las tortitas, se habían criado juntos, ya tendría que saberlo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, abrió despacio la puerta, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Sigilosamente entró y observó como Kyo, en la cama de la izquierda, la cual había adquirido como suya, se encontraba tendido y de cara a la pared.

Parecía tranquilo y Ritsuka supuso que estaría desconectado. Cuando casi iba a llegar al borde de la cama, escuchó un tintineo, los dientes de Kyo vibraban, seguramente de coraje.

El mayor dio un paso hacia atrás y observó la puerta ¿le daría tiempo a salir antes de que el rubio perdiera el control? Sabía que cuando corría, se encerraba en su cuarto, se hacía un ovillo y empezaban a chirriarle los dientes, era señal de que Kreus iba a hacer de las suyas. Si no, que se lo recordaran a su pobre nee-chan.

Dio un paso atrás, observando como el chakra dorado, el cual estaba formado de burbujas, empezaba a rodear el no tan pequeño cuerpo. Ya que este empezó a crecer un poco igual que el pelo y los dientes.

**-Kyo, tranquilízate, por favor…-,** balbuceó, observando de nuevo la puerta, viendo que estaba más cerca de ella.

Cuando creyó que podría salir corriendo y avisar a sus padres, Kyo ya había saltado sobre él, levantando la zarpa y haciéndole tres arañones en el pecho. El peliazul chilló, pero consiguió valor para cogerlo de los hombros y retirarlo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidades contra su hermano pequeño, pero tendría que intentar controlarlo, ayudarle, pues tenía claro que cuando volvería en sí, el pobre Kyo se hundiría al ver que le había echo daño.

_**-Gracias por entristecer al maldito crío, son oportunidades que me dais, kukuku-,**_ la voz casposa de Kreus invadió la estancia, dándole un aspecto mucho más temeroso al rubio.

Ritsuka, se concentró e intentó avisar a Noäh para que le ayudara. De repente sus ojos se volvieron lilas y un chakra morado oscuro se alzó por su cuerpo, como si fueran llamas y estuviera ardiendo.

**-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermano, demonio-,** gruñó, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía impotente, por mucho que hablara, todo indicaba que perdería.

Kreus rió y controlando el cuerpo de Kyo saltó de nuevo hacia Ritsuka, que ya estaba hinchando los pulmones para echarle una fuerte llamara de fuego. El pequeño que se lo esperaba, se agarró a los hombros del moreno y saltó por encima de su cabeza, colocándose a las espaldas del mayor sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

Kyo hizo que sus uñas crecieran considerablemente, cada una con un brillo azul fuerte, conteniendo chakra viento, estaba decidido a clavárselas en la espalda cuando Ritsuka gritó, un chillido que se caló en cada poro de su piel.

**-¡Kyo por favor, hermano!-,** el moreno cayó de rodillas al suelo, esperando sentir las afiladas uñas, como cuchillas en toda su espalda.

Pero no pasó nada, el chakra morado desapareció y cuando volvió la cabeza para observar a Kyo, este también se había desprendido del chakra dorado, solo quedaba el Sharingan de su mirada, que ya no era dorado, si no rojo. De repente, sintió que lo cogía del cuello, apretándole con violencia, mientras le pegaba patadas por todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Mentiroso, farsante, si ya no te conformas conmigo, dímelo!-,** gruñía mientras seguía apretándole la garganta y pateándolo, **-¿es que ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿ya me has cambiado? ¡como Oto-san y Oto-chan!-,** la cara clarita de Kyo se fue cubriendo de lágrimas, sobre todo al ver que Ritsuka no se quejaba, aguantaba los golpes y lo único que hacía, era negarle con la cabeza y sonreírle.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, haciendo que chocara con la pared. Sasuke entró como un rayo y cogió a Kyo desde atrás, retirándolo de Ritsuka. Pero por mucho que estiraba, el rubio no quería soltarle el cuello.

Naruto que llegó detrás de su koi, se arrodilló deprisa al lado de su hijo mayor e intentó arrancar los dedos de su cuello, le costó pero al final lo hizo, haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Kyo sobre él, cayeran al suelo por el impulso.

El más pequeño terminó desmayándose, o también podría haber desconectado, quién sabe. Sasuke respiraba con violencia, se había asustado horriblemente, por un momento pensó que mataría a Ritsuka. El que no pudo contener la tensión fue Naruto, que en sus ojos empezaron a agolparse lágrimas.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso, Ritsu-chan?-,** al ver que no contestaba, miró a Sasuke, el cual echó la cara hacia otro lado. El Uzumaki no podía creerse que no quisieran decírselo ¡él también era el padre de esos niños! Levantándose de golpe, cogió a Ritsuka de un brazo y lo ayudó a acostar en la cama, estaba totalmente golpeado, aunque gracias a su bijuu al día siguiente solo tendría algunas molestias, **-dime ahora mismo que ha pasado-,** silencio, **-¡Dímelo!-,** le temblaba el cuerpo, y las manos cerradas en puños le vibraban.

Ritsuka se tendió completamente en la cama y controló la respiración, la verdad que no tenía miedo de morir a manos de Kyo, pero tampoco le gustaría tener que hacerlo. La llegada de sus padres había sido el alivio que obtendría el pequeño rubio cuando volviera en sí. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no recordaba nada, pero tampoco era tonto, y al ver las heridas sabría que las había causado él.

**-Tranquilo Oto-chan. A Kyo le suelen dar ataques, Kreus intenta controlarlo sobre todo cuando tiene algún problema, ha pasado muchas veces, no te preocupes-.**

Naruto lo siguió mirando, realmente serio, como si tuviera pensando que decir. Sasuke pasó por detrás de él, llevando al rubito en brazos para dejarlo en su cama. El niño cayó en peso muerto y ahí quedó, como si fuera un simple muñeco. Entonces, el kitsune sin volverse, y sin ni siquiera pestañear, señaló al menor de sus hijos.

**-¿Y que problema tenía Kyo para que bajara la guardia?-.**

Ritsuka se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, echó la cara hacia otro lado. Sasuke desde la distancia le echó una mirada que indicaba que no abriera la boca, esta vez sería él quién protegiera a su familia. Con un fuerte agarre, sujetó a Naruto del brazo y estiró de él hasta que salieron de la habitación. El rubio gruñó y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban fuera y con la puerta cerrada.

**-¿Qué mierda haces?-,** escupió furioso el Uzumaki, **-yo también tengo derecho de saber que pasa ¿o no?-.**

Sasuke lo empujó hasta que su espalda morena chocó contra la pared, después le cogió la barbilla y le dio un brusco beso. El zorrito se revolvió y hasta intentó empujarlo.

**-Ellos tienen una vida, nosotros no tenemos que meternos en medio, ya nos llegará la hora de criarlos ¿entiendes?-,** antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el Uchiha continuó, **-ya serán nuestros hijos, pero sus padres no somos exactamente nosotros, se que es difícil de comprender pero esos niños no son nuestros, han sido criados por otras personas y lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos y ayudarles-.**

**-Los quiero como si los hubiera tenido en esta misma época-.**

**-Pero no lo has echo, y… yo también los quiero-,** lo último sonó algo brusco pero totalmente creíble.

Naruto se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, estaba furioso, sobre todo porque se veía realmente impotente en aquel momento. Suspiró y después le clavó sus ojos azules en los grises del Uchiha.

**-Mañana no deberíamos mencionar nada, no se acordará-,** lo sabía porque a él le pasaba lo mismo, Sasuke asintió, **-y otra cosa-,** con un poco de violencia levantó la mano y le agarró fuertemente la muñeca, -**si ocurre algo peligroso, si estáis en problemas… me avisarás ¿cierto? lo harías ¿verdad, Sasuke?-.**

Al final, el moreno volvió a asentir y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándolo en su costado mientras echaban a andar hacia su dormitorio.

**-Por supuesto que lo haría, confía en mí, Naru-.**

Echó la cara hacia el lado donde estaba el rubio, apretado contra él. Se miraron seriamente y después inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha para poder besarle. Naruto hizo lo mismo, abriendo la boca y rodeándola con sus labios, en un beso aunque tosco, decía mucho de sus sentimientos.

**-Siempre lo he hecho, Sasuke-.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Kiba se quedó mirando al rubio, que seguía contemplando la ventana aún después de que su hijo ya había desaparecido de ella. Parecía estar sumergido plenamente en sus pensamientos, porque no advertía ni las palmadas que hacía para despertarlo.

**-¡Naruto-baka, baja de la luna!-,** le gritó.

Nada, que no surtía efecto. Kiba también pudo advertir que un tono tristón se había adueñado de sus facciones, cosa rara en él, que siempre estaba feliz, hasta cuando no lo sentía en verdad.

Se levantó despacio y se colocó a su espalda. Con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa, bajó la cara hasta hundir la nariz en los cabellos de su cogote, oliéndolos bruscamente. Después, abrió las manos, y con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba, le dio dos fuertes puñados en el culo.

**-¡Kyaaa!-,** gritó el rubio, dando un pedazo de salto que casi se encaja en la fachada de la casa. Se volvió con los ojos como platos y miró sorprendido a un castaño meándose de la risa, no pudo más que enfadarse, **-¿pero que mierda haces?-.**

Kiba se quitó unas cuantas lagrimitas de los ojos e intentó dejar de reírse. Siempre eran graciosas las reacciones exageradas de Naruto, pero esa había sido la caña.

**-Es que te vi tan serio, tan triste ahí mirando la ventana, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con esos pantalones que te hace un…-,** dejó de reírse para darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Se sonrojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, **-nada venga… a seguir con esto-.**

Naruto estaba totalmente indignado ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle el culo tan descaradamente? Observó como Kiba volvía a agacharse y de rodillas, le daba los últimos martillazos a ese palo. De repente, escuchó unos pasos, tranquilos y no muy largos, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Ahora le tocaba su turno de venganza.

Con las manos en la cintura se colocó delante del castaño, tapándole toda la luz. El rubio intentando parecer enfadado, esperó a que su amigo levantara la cabeza, con esa ceja alzada que demostraba que no entendía que pasaba.

**-Kiba… a mi no me toca el culo ni dios-,** espetó secamente, antes de que el otro preguntara.

Levantó la mano y apretó bruscamente los dedos, a partir de aquí todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue un ruido seco al golpear el puño contra la cara de Kiba. Este quedó tendido en el suelo, con un Naruto sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, que lo tenía agarró por el cuello de la camisa de tirantes.

**-Hey, hey, baka, que tampoco es para tanto-,** intentó hacer que le soltara, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al rubio no había ni dios que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, **-muy bien, si quieres una pelea, la tendrás-,** le golpeó también en la cara y se abalanzó encima, cambiando las posiciones, ahora el castaño encima del rubio. Naruto forcejeó pero parecía que se guardaba algo, Kiba le cogió por las muñecas y las ascendió por encima de la cabeza rubia, intentando retenerlo, sonrió sumamente satisfecho, **-has visto… no eres rival para mí, tonto-.**

Pero el Inuzuka sabía que algo no cuadraba, el kitsune en vez de estar enfadado por su inferioridad, arqueaba una sonrisa, algo más malvada que sana. Lo malo, que antes de poder adivinar que pasaba, sintió como alguien lo cogía de la camiseta y lo tiraba a unos metros, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Y entonces, la mente se le iluminó.

**-Maldito Naruto-,** masculló entre dientes cuando vio la cólera plasmada en los ojos de Sasuke, que acababa de llegar para ver como Kiba retenía contra el suelo a Naruto, **-no es lo que piensas, Uchiha-,** espetó aún enviando miradas reprochadoras al rubio.

**-¿Qué no es lo que pienso?-,** la voz de Sasuke se había tornado oscura, **-¡y una mierda que no lo es! Vengo aquí y te encuentro intentando forzar a mi novio ¿y me dices que no es lo que pienso?-.**

Kiba se mordió el labio, él que iba a ayudarlos y mira como terminaba. Por otro lado, Naruto se replanteó lo sucedido, solo lo había echo para darle un escarmiento a su amigo, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro. Cualquiera que viera ahora mismo al Uchiha, podía tener claro que estaba a punto de cargarse a alguien ¿es que este hombre no tenía un punto medio?

Se levantó con rapidez del suelo y se puso delante de Sasuke, con una inmensa sonrisa.

**-Ne, ne, Sasuke. Era solo una broma. Quería hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero no me apetece tener que vestirme mañana de negro ¿ok?-,** los ojos grises le escrutaron sin entender, **-a ver… fui yo quién le provoqué para que nos encontrases así, él no ha intentado hacerme nada-.**

El Uchiha le encaró y le cogió la barbilla, para que lo mirara fijamente, aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

**-¿Y porque querrías tu hacer que yo pensara eso? ¿Que motivo te ha dado para que te quieras vengar de él?-.**

Naruto empezó a reírse nerviosamente, no sabía que sería peor, dejarlo matarle o decirle lo que había echo y encima lo torturara antes. Se rascó la nuca y se quedó callado, tendría que pensar algo y rápido, aunque no fuera lo suyo, claro está.

Antes de que hablara, Kiba se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se quitó el polvo que tenía en la parte trasera de los pantalones.

**-Solo te toqué el culo, no era para tanto-.**

El rubio se puso rígido ¿Cómo se atrevía a decírselo? Por otro lado… ¿Cómo que solo le había tocado el culo?

**-¡Y una mierda! ¡Me pegaste dos puñados y con las manos abiertas!-.**

El pobre Sasuke ya había escuchado más que suficiente, intentó quitarle un poco de sangre a la vena que tenía en la frente y suspiró.

**-No sois más que críos-,** musitó mientras se acercaba un poco más a Naruto, se agachó y le rozó los labios con los suyos, en un beso bastante dulce que volvió al rubio totalmente colorado, **-y bueno…-,** ahora dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando llegó al lado de Kiba le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, compañero del que antes le había dado Naruto, **-y eso por tocarle el culo-,** soltó mientras que el castaño se sobaba el golpe y se quejaba entre dientes.

El Uzumaki aún estaba un poco sonrojado, sin embargo, como todos se habían puesto a trabajar él hizo lo mismo, o por lo menos lo intentó, pues cada vez que cogía un hierro o alguna herramienta, Sasuke se la quitaba de las manos. Después de unas varias veces, no pudo más que gruñir frustrado.

**-¿Joder, te vas a quedar quieto?-,** gruñó Naruto volviendo a coger el martillo.

Sasuke se lo quitó antes de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ello, haciéndolo enfadar mucho más.

**-Déjanoslo a nosotros, tú serías capaz de matarte con un hierro de estos-.**

Kiba no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y Naruto rojo de furia infló los mofletes, pero esto… esto… ¡esto era un complot! Pero si este capítulo se tendría que llamar ¡todos contra Uzumaki Naruto!

Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, se dispuso a verlos. Si no quería que moviera un dedo, pues bien, no lo haría, mejor para él ¿no? Entonces fue cuando se acordó de algo que no se le tendría que haber pasado por alto. Antes de preguntar se recriminó a sí mismo.

**-Oye, Sasuke ¿que tal Kyo?-.**

El Uchiha que estaba colocando ya el hierro horizontal con Kiba, no se volvió para contestarle, sino que lo hizo mientras seguía a lo suyo.

**-No te preocupes, Hisoka llegó de una pieza. Aunque tengo que reconocer que hubo momentos del trayecto en que seriamente lo dudé-.**

El rubio rió con nerviosismo y después se rascó un brazo.

**-No me refería a eso, baka-,** se quedó admirándolo por unos instantes, Sasuke también llevaba solo unos pantalones, anchos y negros, su fuerte espalda era totalmente cristalina, y se le podía notar cada forma de los músculos de sus hombros la sujetar el hierro sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Naruto aumentó incontrolablemente, se llevó una mano a la frente y después de quitarse el sudor se puso a hacerse aire con la misma, **-K-Kyo…-.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Kyo?-,** preguntó mirándole ahora sí, de reojo.

**-Esto… ¿Qué como se encuentra Kyo?-.**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y por fin lo soltó. Dejando que la forma del columpio estuviera echa, ahora solo le quedaba las cadenas y el trozo de madera que haría de asiento.

**-Cuando Sakura dijo ha primera vista que no le veía nada preocupante, me apresuré a volver-,** Naruto asintió, pero el moreno siguió hablando, **-solo había una cosa que me dejó algo sorprendido-.**

**-¿Cuál?-,** se apresuró a decir Kiba, que estaba quitándole nudos a las largas cadenas. Recibió ceños fruncidos por parte de los dos y se apresuró a seguir de nuevo a lo suyo.

**-Será chismoso…-,** masculló Naruto, lo quería hacer como un gruñido pero acabó soltando una risita. Sasuke le acompañó.

**-Bueno a ver... no estaba sola-,** comentó mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio, ya que tenía que esperar a que Kiba terminara lo que estaba haciendo para seguir.

**-¿Con quién estaba?-,** comentó de nuevo el castaño sin poder resistirse.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron para después echarse unas cuantas risitas.

**-Venga-,** le dio unos cuantos codazos a su koi, **-suéltalo ya, no te hagas el interesante-.**

Sasuke se enderezó, como si fuera a dar la noticia del año, y después arqueó una ceja, ahora que lo pensaba… no es que se fiara mucho de la situación.

**-La verdad es que llevaba solo un pequeño vestidito de tirantes, mientras que en el sofá nos encontramos a Sai, tirado y con unos pantalones cortos, que parecían calzoncillos, pero ya sabes…-,** se encogió de hombros**, -preferí no mirarle mucho en esas pintas, ya tengo suficientes traumas que llevar para adelante-.**

Kiba ante la última frase se tapó la boca y se dio la vuelta, estar con esos dos era peligroso, casi le dolía la barriga de aguantar la risa.

Naruto los miró sin entender.

**-A lo mejor le dolía algo y Sakura le obligó a desnudarse para reconocerlo bien-.**

Los otros dos lo miraron como si realmente fuera tonto ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Naruto sería muy espabilado para algunas cosas, pero para otras, era realmente un ingenuo.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a Kiba antes de decir:

**-Ya sabemos nosotros lo que le estaba reconociendo ¿no Kiba?-.**

**-Si, jeje, y seguro que no utilizó ninguna herramienta médica, aunque por la pinta de ese anbu, me apuesto hasta a que le gustaría-.**

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, también riéndose, para darle la razón.

**-Seguro que es de los que les van los juguetitos raros, siempre lo más inocentes son los peores-.**

Kiba alzó una ceja y arqueó una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-¿Por experiencia, Uchiha?-.**

Antes de contestar, volvió a sonreír ahora con toque superior, y alzó la barbilla.

**-Puede ser, por supuesto, a ti sería el último al que se lo diría-.**

Y ambos se echaron a reír nuevamente, mientras que Naruto con la frente arrugada, intentaba seguir la conversación. De pronto algo se le iluminó y se levantó de un bote.

**-¿No me digáis que…?-,** estaba totalmente sorprendido y observó como ambos asentían con la cabeza, sonriendo al ver que por fin lo había cogido, **-¡Sai está intentado aprender medicina prohibida!-.**

Sasuke y Kiba con caída plan anime. El moreno se levantó y le dio un fuerte capón al rubio.

**-Idiota, que Sai se ha tirado esta noche a Sakura ¿lo pillas de una vez, so mameluco?-.**

Naruto se agarró la barbilla y después de pensarlo por un momento volvió a abrir de nuevo los ojos.

**-Tirarse… ¿te refieres a que se la ha follado?-.**

**-No que va… la ha tirado al suelo y se ha pasado toda la noche haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies-.**

**-Ah… ya decía yo-.**

Sasuke estuvo apunto de llorar por la frustración XD ¿habría alguien tan inocente como Naruto en todo el mundo? No más bien ¿en todo el universo? ¡por supuesto que no!

**-Vamos a ver dobe…-,** se intentó tranquilizar y se masajeó la frente, esto iba para rato.

Naruto de repente, empezó a reírse y le dio un cariñoso achuchón que casi le tiró al suelo.

**-¡Jajaja, que lo he pillado, Sasuke-teme! ¿Cómo podéis creer que soy tan tonto?-,** ambos levantaron una ceja como si fuera evidente, el rubio gruñó, **-Que si… que Sakura le tenía ganas a Sai desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero como el tío no se enteraba la pobre a estado a pan y agua, me encantaría saber la forma en la que le ha convencido…-,** se quedó un momento callado sin darse cuenta de la cara flipada de los otros dos, **-y yo que creía que Sai era gay… bueno da igual, terminad ya con eso leches-,** comentó señalando el columpio.

Sasuke sin mencionar nada se acercó y comenzó a colgar las cadenas con Kiba, el cual se le aproximó un poco más para comentarle bajito al oído.

**-Se ha reído de nosotros-.**

**-Ya lo creo…-,** de repente, y sin saber porque, una sonrisa se le curvó en los labios, **-ese Naruto…-.**

**------**

Kiba, con la caja de herramientas debajo del brazo, salió rápidamente por la verja de la entrada, se había echo tarde y su madre estaría aguardándolo con cara de pocas pulgas ¡joder que ya tenía 16 años!

Sin darse cuenta que había dos personas en la entrada se dio un fuerte choque con la más bajita. Aunque el único que se movió del sitio fue él, quién tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás.

**-Lo siento, iba distraído-.**

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a una chica morena bastante guapa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse e inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpa salió por patas.

Esta le miró de reojo con una clara mueca de superioridad. Después bufó y terminó sonriendo, que difícil era todo aquello. Alzó la mirada hasta la casa, al estar ya atardeciendo, se podía ver algunas luces encendidas en la parte superior. Sintió nostalgia, mucha nostalgia.

Notó el brazo del chico rodeándola por los hombros, dándole un apretón cariñoso. Por lo menos lo tenía a él. Desde que se conocieron nunca se habían separados, por eso lo quería tanto.

**-Inútil, no voy a romperme, así que suéltame-,** comentó quitándose bruscamente el brazo de encima. Reconocía que era la mujer más orgullosa del mundo.

El peliplateado simplemente sonrió.

**-Ya lo se, mujer de hielo-,** y aun a riesgo de llevarse un puñetazo le asestó un pequeño empujoncito entre los hombros para que avanzara.

Ella gruñó y después de enviarle una mirada de pura advertencia, caminó por el pasillo de piedra blanca que había entre tanto césped. Las voces venían de la parte de atrás de la casa, así que allí sería donde se dirigirían primero.

Allí, se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, en pleno jugueteo, cosa que nunca hubieran imaginado antes. El moreno estaba contra la pared, arrinconado por el rubio, que aprisionaba el cuerpo pálido con su pecho.

Se miraron ardientemente, y el Uzumaki alzó los brazos para recoger los cabellos azules y echarlos hacia atrás, como si le estuviera haciendo una coleta. Después acercó su cara e hizo amago de besarlo. Sasuke abrió la boca, esperando que la lengua cálida de su koi entrara en ella, pero no llego ni a rozarla, si no que se retiró con una pequeña risita, se volvió a acercar y el Uchiha intentó atrapar esos carnosos labios antes de que se retiraran de nuevo. Lo único que se unió fue su respiración, jadeando ambos mientras se rozaban contra el otro, en unos movimientos más que calientes.

Naruto, aun con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios, bajó las manos por el pecho del moreno, que parecía esculpido en mármol. Le acarició la forma de los músculos y descendió hasta su cintura, por donde lo agarró con violencia. Sasuke alzó los brazos y los colocó en el cogote rubio, acariciándole los pelitos mientras conseguía acercar suficiente la boca contraria como para devorarla con un beso totalmente brusco.

**-Mierda-,** se escuchó cerca de ellos, una voz que aunque femenina, era algo ronca.

Rápidamente se separaron sin saber que hacer, simplemente mirando sorprendido a los "invitados"

**-No te quejes ¿es que esperabas otra cosa? parece que Uchiha-san y Hokage-sama no cambiarán nunca-.**

Naruto soltó totalmente la cintura del Uchiha y se quedó mirando a la muchacha. Un tremendo sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cuerpo se movió solo, se acercó a ella y le cogió de las manos, su mirada totalmente brillante, como si hubiera visto a un ángel, aunque la imagen de la chica más se parecía a una diablesa que a un ser celestial.

**-Si todavía no te han pedido en matrimonio por favor… tenme en cuenta-.**

La morena lo miró como si aquella tontura fuera cosa de todos los días, hasta dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando Sasuke llegó por detrás y le pegó un capón en toda la cabeza al rubio ¡como echaba de menos esa escena! La cual se repetiría muchísimo.

**-Deja de hacer el idiota ¿es que no te das cuenta de quién es?-,** Naruto infló los mofletes, aunque el Uchiha ya no le prestaba atención, si no que la tenía fija en los dos visitantes, **-más que una casa esto va a parecer un hostal ¿venís a por ellos verdad?-.**

**-Exacto-,** la chica paseó la mirada sobre Sasuke, a esa edad y ya estaba echo un toro, vaya, después de todo, siempre había dicho la verdad. Se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en el pecho, **-te ves diferente, Sasuke-,** y después de eso, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El peliplateado dejaba caer su peso de un pie a otro, completamente aburrido. Mientras que Naruto no podía dejar de mirar la escena ¡pero si eran dos gotas de agua! Como si hubiera dos Sasuke, uno versión masculina y otro versión femenina. La verdad es que pensarlo se le hizo la boca agua.

**-Prefiero no saber que esta pensando ese dobe-,** comentó el Uchiha, retirándose un poco de la joven, **-Naruto, pedazo de usuratonkachi ¿no ves que ella es la hermana de Ritsuka y Kyo?-.**

De repente la fantasía del Uzumaki se hizo añicos y dos lagrimones se le cayeron de los ojos.

**-Y yo que ya me había echo ilusiones-,** entonces fue cuando volvió a mirarla, **-vaya, eres guapísima, aunque por supuesto no me esperaba menos, viniendo de Sasuke y de mi ¡tebayo!-.**

**-Totalmente igual-,** murmuró el chico siguiendo con sus movimientos de pies.

Sasuke le echó una mirada desconfiada ¿quién sería aquel joven? La verdad es que no le transmitía mucha confianza, bueno… para ser sincero, más bien ninguna. La hija, pudo apreciar las dudas de su padre y agarró al peliplateado para que se le pusiera al lado.

**-Nos presentamos…-,** empezó, **-yo soy Uchiha Ankoku, vuestra hija en un futuro "próximo" jeje-,** dejó caer con una sonrisita pícara, **-y este inútil de mi lado, se llama Kato Ichigo, para la desgracia de mi padre Sasuke-,** comentó dejando en claro que hablaba de del futuro, **-a parte de mi subordinado en el escuadrón anbu, también es mi novio-.**

Ichigo tembló cuando dos pares de ojos le acribillaron con la mirada. Sintió como le inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Su largo cabello plata, que aunque pareciera corto, le caía una pequeña coletita en la parte de atrás, sus ojos púrpura, de un color realmente hermoso, por no decir su indumentaria anbu y sobre todo, la katana que llevaba sujetaba al cinturón de la cadera. También sintió la mirada un poco más tiempo de lo normal en la bandana de Konoha que llevaba caída sobre el cuello.

**-Encantado de conoceros… nuevamente-,** soltó al final, un poco nervioso, sus suegros siempre impresionaban, daba igual en que tiempo.

Ambos asintieron, aunque Sasuke arrugó el ceño cuando observó la ropa de su "hija":

Su cabello entre liso y ondulado, caía a mitad de su espalda, de un azul un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano Ritsuka pero más claro que el de su padre. En sus ojos, solía mantener activado el Sharingan, había entrenado los suficiente como para que no le causara cansancio alguno. Llevaba un top negro, con cuello de red en forma de pico y en el centro el símbolo de los Uchiha. Sobre este llevaba una capa azul marino, Sin manga en la parte izquierda y una corta en la derecha. Sobre la parte posterior de su cuerpo, una minifalda burdeos donde tenía su bandana, de la cual solo se veía la placa al tener otra capa trasera negra que caía sobre sus caderas hasta mitad de la pantorrilla. De calzado unas botas altas también burdeos, donde en la derecha le salía una malla de red que le subía hasta mitad del muslo, compañera de la del antebrazo también derecho y la que llevaba en el codo izquierdo. Una mujer de bandera que costaba no mirar cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

**-¿No tienes frío?-,** comentó el moreno no muy a gusto con lo que veía.

Ankoku lo miró fríamente, de verdad que alguna cosas nunca cambiaban. Sintió como Ichigo a su lado se reía intentando parecer disimulado, aunque por supuesto, no lo conseguía. Antes de que pudiera soltarle tres frescas, su padre rubio intercedió por ella.

**-No me seas mojigato, Sasuke, deja que la chiquilla vista como quiera-.**

El comentario solo le sirvió al rubio para recibir una mirada amenazadora del Uchiha, aunque se la pasó por el rabo, le importaba una leche al rubio el genio de su koi. Sin embargo lo que no se esperaba fue la pregunta de ese tal Ichigo.

**-¿Chiquilla?-.**

Naruto se rascó la nuca, era verdad, tenían la misma edad. Le pareció algo realmente desconcertante, a esta no podría zurrarle o reñirle como a los otros dos. Pensó que decir, pero realmente no encontró nada que poder argumentar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió como alguien le cogía del cuello y un filo metálico le hacía presión en el cuello ¿¡pero cuando se había movido!? Sasuke también se volvió sorprendido, demostrando que a él también le había impresionado.

Ankoku con una sonrisa, presionaba el cuello de Naruto, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y casi montada sobre su espalda, ya que no era muy alta. Mientras tanto, paseaba el filo de su Kusanagi por delante de los hocicos del rubio.

**-Aunque no tuviera vuestra edad, sería capaz de dejaros indefensos en menos de 10 segundos-.**

Sasuke pasó de estar sorprendido, a sentir una tremenda admiración. Ahora entendía porque el Naruto del futuro no había enviado a su hija mayor al pasado para protegerla, ella sabía muy bien como hacerlo por sí misma.

**-Vaya, vaya-,** dijo en un tono que demostraba el orgullo que sentía, **-es verdad lo que nos dijo Ritsuka, eres alguien a tener en cuenta-. **

Ankoku dejó escapar una sonrisa satisfecha. Por otro lado, Naruto, no hacía más que ver acojonado como el filo metálico se paseaba por su garganta.

**-Preciosa ¿podrías apartar de una vez la espada de mi cuello? Si no quieres ver a tu futuro padre muerto antes de tiempo, vamos…-.**

Algo en esa frase hizo que a la chica se le cayera la kusanagi de las manos, estampándose con un golpe seco en el suelo. Naruto sorprendido se volvió para ver como los ojos carmesí, empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas, el Sharingan aguado, brillaba de forma realmente sorprendente. Sasuke también se aproximó hasta ellos con la duda dibujada en la cara.

**-No la atosiguéis-,** se escuchó detrás de ambos, Ichigo levantó la kusanagi y se la colocó de nuevo a la chica en la espalda, **-este no es un buen momento, no ahora-.**

La morena se quitó las rebeldes lágrimas y volvió a ese aspecto frío que tanto imponía. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

**-Estoy cansada, voy a echarme un rato-,** comentó, como si tal cosa, entrando y dejando a todo el mundo atrás.

**-¡Hay una habitación libre, seguramente será la tuya!-,** le gritó el rubio, pero la muchacha ya había desaparecido.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Ichigo y cogiéndole del chaleco de anbu, se lo acercó violentamente a la cara.

**-Dime que le pasa a la niña-,** el peliplateado pensó que la palabra "niña" sobraba, aún así no comentó nada, tampoco abrió la boca para cualquier otra cosa. El agarre se intensificó, **-¡he dicho que me lo digas!-.**

Una mano le apretó el brazo he hizo que soltara al muchacho. Miró como Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

**-Esa no son formas, lo que le pase a Ankoku, ya nos lo contará ella-,** se rascó la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos momentos, **-lo que me preocupa es que hemos comido, se está haciendo de noche y Kyo no ha vuelto aún, tampoco sabemos nada de Hisoka. Y encima Ritsuka salió a buscarlo y tampoco a dado noticias-,** explicó pausadamente, **-si dentro de unas horas no han vuelto, iremos a casa de Sakura-chan ¿vale, Sasuke?-.**

Este asintió y se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Pero el tercer integrante no dio ni un solo paso. El Uchiha se volvió cuando casi estaba dentro.

**-¿No vienes, Ichigo?-.**

Este negó con la cabeza.

**-Después-.**

Sasuke asintió y desaparecieron por la puerta de cristales. Ichigo levantó la mirada y la centró en la ventana trasera de la habitación de Ankoku. Le preocupaba y mucho. No sabía que iba a hacer, como se lo iban a explicar a los dos niños. Como Kyo iba a soportarlo. Bufó cansado y se sentó en el columpio, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar a dos personas. Se meció un poco y cerró los ojos.

**-Mierda… siempre él tiene que tener la culpa de todo… maldito Itachi-.**

**------**

_**Bueno, no os quejaréis eh? Este capi es el doble de grande que uno normal, para recompensar que la semana pasada no pude colgar nada. Estaba malita del estómago, gomen ne UU**_

_**El argumento me gusta, lo que no me deja convencida es la narración, parece demasiado de pasada, no se… tampoco estoy contenta con la llegada de Ankoku, tenía planeado algo más impresionante, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo, esto es lo que mejor me salió. **_

_**Lo que sí no me podéis decir esta vez, es que no ha avanzado y que no hay más secretos! Jeje, ya mismo viene lo amargo UU Pobre Ritsu y pobre Kyo, si Ankoku que parece la mujer de hielo (como la llama Ichigo XD) se ha puesto a llorar sin poder aguantarse, que le pasará a los críos? Pobrecitos míos UU**_

_**Que os ha parecido los dos nuevos personajes? Ankoku me gusta mucho e Ichigo también, pero como que An-chan tiene algo especial, no sabría explicarlo XD El dibujo de Ichigo lo tengo colgado ya en mi profile para que le echéis un vistazo, el de Ankoku solo está en blanco y negro, pero bueno, algo es, pobre Tabe-chan, que la tengo explotada! ToT**_

_**Bueno, me dejo de cháchara y voy a contestar reviews, que la verdad cada vez me dejáis menos! ToT**_

**Chetza hime** (bueno… pues al leer tu reviews se me ocurrió que sería bueno poner un flash back de lo ocurrido entre Ritsu y Kyo y no dejarlo caer solo de palabra, así que bueno, espero que ahora sepas mas o menos por donde van los tiros. Y si, parece que Kyo sacó la vena psicópata de su padre jeje, gracias por leerme!) **Tifa Uzumaki **(nada, linda, si no puedes dejarlo en los dos pues en uno, yo con que me comentes lo que piensas, sobra! Tan bueno te pareció el capitulo? Viniendo de ti es todo un honor, ya sabes que admiro tu sinceridad nena. Y si, Kyo es un psicópata como todos los Uchiha, que miedo que da niño UU Bueno, lo que comparten Kyo y Ritsuka es mas que una hermanad, más que amistad, más que compañerismo o similitud, es como la relación que tenían naru y sasu pero al extremo más violento, ya tendré que explicarlo mejor jeje. La verdad es que si, son raro XD Clea, es como un muñequita, con vestiditos de esos de volantes, con las coletitas rubias y los ojos dorados, una puta monada. Riko es el típico niño vergonzoso que se las pasa escondiéndose detrás de la gente jeje y Hisoka (si esta cogido de yami, se parecen UU) es de estos niños hastiados, que todo lo que hay a su alrededor le molesta, que nada le parece suficientemente confiable, no se… son bastante raros pero tienen su personalidad propia, que es lo que he intentando buscarles jeje. Si que me tengo que conectar mas hijita, pero no tengo tiempo para nada, muchos besos y gracias por leerme tesoro, xao!) **Luisa **(porque no te deja mandar nada? Si es que FF se las trae, ains que maldita página jeje. Realmente engancha? Jeje, no sabes lo que me alegro, me pones muy contenta n.n Kyo es hijo de Itachi, ha estas alturas no es un secreto, lo sabe todo dios XD y bueno sobre lo de Kreus y la jaula vendrá más adelante, tiene una explicación, ya verás. Ritsuka es adorable, pero Kyo es de estos niños serios que después por dentro son realmente ciernecitos hasta el extremo, habrá que cultivarlo y verás como en el Ova que cuelgue al final, será más menos feliz jeje. Ankoku se parece a Sasuke en carácter y físicamente, pero después en el fondo es tan buena como Naruto, solo hay que conocerla un poco más. Sobre el lemon, lo voy a poner no porque crea que haga falta colgarlo ya, si no porque me tienen que cuadrar las cuentas para los embarazos jeje. Hay muchos fic que no tienen lemon y no quiere decir que sean más malos que otros, os tengo mal acostumbrados jeje, pero no te preocupes, saldrá lemon pronto, o eso espero, todavía creo que le quedará alguno capis. Muchas gracias, xao!) **Sumiko Minamino** (ola! Bueno... a mí siempre me ha gustado hacer sufrir a Sasuke, es como un vicio niño XD hay uno hasta en el que lo vuelvo majareta UU me encanta joderle la vida, aunque sea de vez en cuando jojojo "súper risa maligna" bueno yo siempre he visto a Kiba un poco pervertidillo, y además, que él, Shikamaru y Chouji son los amigos de la infancia de Naruto, así que no sería normal que se llevaran bien hasta ese extremo XD ya sabes el dicho, la confianza da asco jeje. Espero que este también te guste, muchos besitos!) **Aya K **(Pobre Hisoka, antes de que Kyo vuelva al futuro le dará una paliza, si lo estoy viendo jajaja. En este capi Kiba ha estado a punto de cobrar otra vez, si es que naru tiene cada ideas que no veas UU sobre la semilla gay, bueno, creo que la mitad se han salvado por Ankoku, que está como un tren, ella a revivido la infección contagiosa, llamada gaytis aguditis jajaja XD linda te echo de menos así que a ver si te metes en el msn y sobre todo, avísame chica! Te quiero nee-chan! Cuídate mucho!) **chus **(cari! Di que si, es mejor diez pedacitos morbosos que un lemon a prisa y corriendo y que corte todo el rollo, por lo menos a mi parecer, mientras están vírgenes, parecen que contienen la tensión sexual no crees? Jajaja Por cierto, los celos del Uchiha no son buenos, ya misma mata a cualquiera que esté más cerca de Naruto de lo conveniente, va a cercar un diámetro de seguridad a su alrededor XD Kyo es que… como lo diría, tiene 7 años pero como si tuviera los mismo que Ritsuka vamos, esta súper maduro, y tiene una mala ostia que no veas, vamos… veremos si no mata a Hisoka de un susto XD Ala, pues espero que te haya gustado Ankoku, es muy linda ella, aunque también manga huevos, para contradecirla joder.. UU muchas gracias por leerme con todo lo ocupada que estás, muchos besitos cari!) **Dark Kotetsu Angel **(no es que te hayas equivocado, es que la semana pasada no colgué y la otra, tenía que actualizar el miércoles pero al final lo colgué el jueves, así que la que tiene el problema soy yo linda jeje. Bueno el lemon sasunaru tiene que ser pronto porque si no me cuadra las cuentas de los embarazos, así que… al tema pronto vamos jeje. Naruto es completamente bisexual, aquí el único gay que hay sin cambio de marchas es Sasuke, y que alguien me lo niegue! Me gusta el naru pervertidillo, es adorable jajaja. Bueno por lo que ha pasado Kyo es normal que a esa edad parezca más maduro, además que es un niño muy entregado y espabilado, sobre Ritsuka, no es que parezca infantil, es que tiene la personalidad de Naruto, así toda buenacita pero dejada, pillina pero vergonzosa, por eso por muy grande que sea, siempre parecerá un crío jeje. Sasuke en el futuro ignora a Kyo, como no existiera, porque eso que ahora este si que le preste atención para él es un bálsamo para sus heridas, pobre niño UU Espero que te haya gustado Ankoku, la tía tiene lo suyo, ya lo verás, y cuando se enfade que tiemblen los que estén cerca, sobre todo cuando saque a su bijuu, vamos, realmente temible, ya me he imaginado como será su chakra al desplegarse y las naturaleza que utilizará, jeje, la chica es totalmente cool. Gracias por leerme!) **Blu3 FaY **(jajaja, naru es muy orgulloso, siempre lo ha sido, y pervertidillo también jeje, sobre uke o seme, se intercambiarán mucho, por lo menos en este capi se notará bastante, sobre todo en la escena calentita del final. La verdad es que más o menos yo también me imagino a Kiba igual! Pero más que como granjero, lo veo como un mecánico, con la cara sucia, los pantalones anchotes, la camisa atada en la cintura y después una camiseta blanca de tirantes jajaja XD algo así, realmente se nos va la olla chica, pero mucho, mucho XD bueno, Kyo tiene una vida muy triste y a veces intento exponer asuntitos de su carácter para que se note claramente lo que ha sufrido. Le dijeron que fuera con Hisoka para poder hacerle el columpio, es que todavía tengo que contar un flash back más, o te crees que no voy a explicar, a que leche ha venido el columpio? Jeje, todo tiene su explicación, ya lo verás. Creo que se te ha cortado el reviews o por lo menos no entiendo la última frase, así que bueno, gracias por leerme hermosa!) **Yukinita **(bueno a ver… que no te de Sasuke pena que se merece sufrir, por cierto, sufrirá en todos los fic que yo escriba, le tengo echo hasta un muñeco de budú, así que imagínate jeje. Sobre lo de virgen, no te preocupes que son los dos, es más, Sasuke ni siquiera se ha masturbado en su vida, solo cuando lo ha hecho en el fic con naru XD así que… sasu no será un playboy, por lo menos en ningún fic que yo escriba, eso seguro XD. Es verdad, naru esta superhipermegarequetecontra bueno XD me encantó el palabrón nena jajaja XD, muchos besitos y espero que ha estas alturas ya te hayan levantado el castigo (ahora me dirás que no te acuerdas ni de porque te castigaron jajaja XD) xao! cuídate mucho!) **amyleex **(di que si! tu eres de las mías, que sasuke sufra todo lo que pueda, yeah! Y no te preocupes, naru no es coqueto con todos, solo es como es XD él no ve raro hacer eso con Kiba, porque no le atrae, ya te conté que a él el único tío que consigue que se le levante es Sasuke, así de claro nena XD ya mismo habrá lemon, no te preocupes, gracias por el reviews, eres un encanto!) **conchito **(me alegro que estés prendada del fic, me hace sentir muy halagada preciosa, si bueno… yo siempre que leo dejo reviews, es que es casi como una obligación, porque tienes que darte cuenta de que lo que estás leyendo le ha costado a la autora horas de su tiempo, para que tu lo leas de prisa y corriendo y ala a por otro, pues no, por lo menos podía comentarle si te ha gustado o no, que sosa es la gente, me gustan tus principios reina, son los acertados, te lo aseguro, gracias por leerme, xao!) **samatha-miko **(kyo da miedo, ha heredado la vena psicópata de los Uchiha, que tienen genes para dar y regalar vamos. Kiba el pobre casi muere en este capi jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme, espero verte de nuevo, besos!) **Uchiha-shei **( shei-chan! Me alegro que te guste el fic, eres un sol. Sasuke celoso ya es como una obligación no? aunque a mí también me gusta poner a naru celoso, está gracioso jeje. Los niños más que una monada son peligrosos, tu déjate hacer que te comen viva jajaja Por cierto, en que trabajas? Me da curiosidad saber como te has partido los ligamentos, perdona por ser tan chismosa, pero me preocupo de mis amigas y me interesa toda la información que pueda coger de ellas jeje. No escribo de maravilla ni nada por el estilo, todavía tengo que depurar mucho para poder llegar a muchas de por aquí. Y si, Kyo es hijo de Itachi, no creo que sea un secreto a estas alturas jeje, violación? No sabría que decirte, Sai un Uchiha? Parece que la verdad no me expliqué muy bien jaja, pero ya lo verás. Espero que te haya gustado Ankoku, a mí es un personaje que me mata, que chica por dios jeje, por cierto, me encantan los reviews largos, así que no te preocupes, besitos!) **lulu116 **(me alegra mucho que te guste! De un tirón el fic entero? Cuanto tiempo perdido nena XD la personalidad de los niños todavía no se han visto muy claras, verás como mas o menos van cambiando conforme va avanzando la historia, sobre Sai, un Uchiha? O es que yo no os enteráis o es que yo no me explico, tan mala soy con las pistas? Jajaja vaya cosa estoy echa XD eso debería, contestar reviews mediante llegan, pero como no se lo que voy a escribir en el capitulo siguiente, me quedo en blanco, así que decido primero escribir el capi y después contestar reviews, es un problema pero ya casi me he acostumbrado jeje. Gracias por leerme cielo!) **Nellafantasi **(Sasuke al pobre lo tengo entre ceja y ceja, sabe que fic en el que salga escrito de mis manos, fic en el que tiene que sufrir de alguna manera jajaja, pobrecito mío. Kyo se lleva la palma a la mala leche, herencia de genes psicópatas, made in Uchiha jeje. Espero que te guste Ankoku, chica que tiene una mala leche que da susto. Gracias por leerme, preciosa, nos vemos!) **Kren B-chan **(jajaja, a mí también me encantan los celos, no hay ni un fic donde no meta una buena escena de celos, y este creo que se lleva la palma XD si no es comentarios en acciones pero el Uchiha acabará ardiendo en sus propias llamas XD pobrecito mi niño jajaja. Kiba es machote pero le veo un poco pervertidillo y naru como bien dices en esa ropa, quién no se desangra, buff Bueno la relación que tiene Naruto y Sasuke aun esta en el reconocimiento y el rechazo XD en la intimidad todo calentorros, como la gente le mencione lo cursi que son, sacan el orgullo y si te conozco no me acuerdo XD con todavía unos críos por dios, ahí ellos con sus 16 años que no son nada XD Bueno, yo creo que lo gay y el incesto le viene de herencia directa de Sasuke, ya sabemos que él cuando dice que quiere a alguien como a un hermano es que se lo quiere cepillar, si no que se lo digan al pobre naru, todavía le cuesta que aguantar jeje. Bueno Kyo no es consentido al revés, solo por su hermano Ritsuka, lo que pasa, es que él intenta darle el cariño que sabe que sus padres no pueden. Sobre Itachi, tengo que reconocerte algo y no se lo digas a nadie, se ha acostado varias con Itachi, hasta ahí te puedo contar jeje. Yo creo que Naruto no están lujuriosos como Sasuke, aunque eso no quiere decir que no le gusta, es más orgulloso de lo que parece y le cuesta hacerse a la idea, como ve a Kiba como un amigo y no se da cuenta de que el mismo está como un cañón y atrae a todo el mundo, el tontea como si nada. Y claro tu me ves al pobre Sasuke, que quiere mojar el churro, y otro le inspecciona el chocolate caliente, a quién no le dan ganas de coger la taza y decir, me da igual si se enfría pero este chocolate es mío! Jajaja toma metáfora XD gomen, no me hagas caso jajaja XD Me encantan tus reviews, realmente son muy graciosos jeje muchas gracias por leerme, cada vez que te veo, me preparo bien para hartarme de reír, muchos besitos!) **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN **(Hisoka va a tener que correr de Kyo, creo que después de esa amenaza, cada vez que lo vea se cambiará de acera jajaja. Sasuke se quedará calvo de la frustración si naru no le da marcha de una vez, hasta es capaz de cometer un homicidio con el pobre Kiba, le compadezco, pero sufre mamón XD Naruto con esa camisa, dejando al aire todas sus piernas morenas de seda… ains… creo que voy a tener que coger algodón para la sangre XD, muchas gracias por el reviews, liadísima!) **himeno-Asakura **(Sasuke celoso es un peligro, pero que fic no tiene celos? A mí me encantan jeje. Te refieres al fic de Iluminado en la oscuridad? Quieres usar ese mundo inventado para un fic? Me parece muy bien XD pero si podrías mencionar que lo he inventado yo, me gustaría muchísimo jeje. Si no te importa, que si no, no pasa nada jeje. Escenas RitsuxKyo? Ya pondré alguna que otra más, pero no quiero ser muy concisa que aun son unos críos. Gaara? Creo que este fic no asomará la nariz XD pobre, últimamente lo tengo totalmente excluido UU, gracias por leerme preciosa!) **Kotoko Hyuuga **(Amas a Kyo? Vaya, vaya, yo que cree a Ritsuka para que fuera el preferido y vosotras llevándome la contraria eh? Que mujeres XD me alegra mucho que te guste la relación que mantienen esos dos y el pobre Hisoka, que le atrae Ritsu (porque hay que reconocer que es bastante wapo) pero tampoco no es que esté enamorado XD aunque como siga así Kyo se lo va a cargar, vaya trío UU Si, la verdad es que siempre los estoy interrumpiendo, pobrecitos míos, Sasuke va a quedar para el arrastre y Kiba ahí a su bola, que no se da cuenta de que mete la pata jajaja y naru enseñándolo todo como si nada, ala! Y ahora en este capi con sus ideas de bombero, si es que UU Ankoku ya ha aparecido, a ver si te gusta chica jeje. Me hubiera gustado que me lo comentaras desde que empecé, pero me conformo con saber que después de estar tan avanzada, as perdido el tiempo en leértela y encima comentarme, así que muchísimas gracia a ti pro el apoyo. Búscale a tu madre un psicólogo "como dices que está loca XD" y a ti espero volver a verte pronto, muchos besitos! Y de pesada nada tonta, por vaga ya no lo se jajaja XD) **sango0223 **(todavía no puedo creer que te leas el capitulo más de una vez, jajaja me hace hasta ilusión, mira que soy infantil jeje. Gracias por seguirme linda, que tu me has leído ya muchos fic y te tengo en un pedestal, nos vemos en el próximo ok? No te olvides de dejarme review que me lo prometiste!) **ky-chan **(vas muy bien encaminada, puede que ahora la cosa parezca feliz, pero te juro que el fic dará un cambio radical dentro de unos pocos capítulos, cuando acabe la tontería del la parejita recién juntada y las bromitas de los niños, llegará el final todo dramático y triste, como lo tengo planeado ya, parece que se me va viendo las ideas eh? Bueno sobre Kyo, parece que ha heredado los genes psicópatas de los Uchiha, pero a alguien de los tres hijos tenía que caerle el pato, pobrecito, además no me des ideas que ahora hago que Kyo los mate a todos! Muajajaja XD no mujer que no mata a nadie, por ahora… además si lo intentara ya llegaría al súper fuerte Ankoku para detenerle, no sabes la mala ostia que tiene la mujer de hielo XD, muchas gracias por el review pequeña, muchos besitos!)

_**Después de una hora y media, por fin he terminado todos los reviews! Esta semana he cumplido no? Capítulos el doble de grandes, reviews contestados y ampliamente, vamos… quejas ni una eh? ¬¬ **_

_**Jajaja XD, bueno a lo que iba, quería confirmar algo. El lemon vendrá pronto, para que me salga las cuentas con el embarazo de Ankoku, además ella lo deja caer jeje. Aun así pido perdón por cortarlos, pero es que me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasuke. **_

_**Para terminar me ha dado curiosidad algo, veis raro que en la escena caliente de este capi, sea Naruto el seme? Yo lo he visto bastante bien, vosotras que creéis?**_

_**Bueno ya me despido, gracias por leerme y muchos besitos!**_

_**PD: los reviews no están releído, así que perdonad las faltas o incoherencias.**_


	12. Sangre y dolor

_**Ola! Aquí otro capi echo en un solo día y con la soga al cuello XD si es que siempre espero hasta el final para todo leñes, aun así todavía estoy malita y puede que se transmita en el capitulo, me ha salido algo serio.**_

_**Dedicado a "Kotoko Hyuuga" Espero que os guste a todos n.n**_

**SANGRE Y DOLOR**

Naruto respiraba de forma agitada, aun en la comodidad de su sillón, no podía encontrarse tranquilo. Pasó los brazos por el cabezal y los dejó allí apoyados, mientras que levantaba las rodillas en un tic un poco molesto.

**-Media hora y ya no aguanto más-,** comentó alto y claro.

Sasuke terminó de tomarse el vaso de agua y volvió al salón. No contestó, porque sabía que no se lo había pedido. Simplemente se sentó a su lado y se tendió a lo largo del sillón, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio.

**-Yo también estoy algo intranquilo, además que ese chico aun no ha entrado en la casa-,** informó mientras sus ojos se desviaban a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

El Uzumaki se pasó una mano por la cara y bufó molesto. Miró al Uchiha y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Él si que parecía cómodo echado sobre sus muslos, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cara serena. Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon, tenía que reconocer que aquel bastardo era el tío más guapo que había visto en su vida.

De la forma más suave que pudo, deslizó sus dedos entre las mechas azules, acariciándolas mientras Sasuke de vez en cuando encogía la nariz placenteramente.

**-¿Te agrada?-,** preguntó Naruto, mientras seguía echándole hacia atrás el flequillo y rozarle una y otra vez el pelo.

El moreno le respondió con un pequeño sonidito gutural, más que agradarle era como si le estuviera cantando una nana, diez minutos más así y juraba que se quedaría durmiendo.

Pasos tranquilos se escucharon detrás de ellos, Ichigo pasó por su lado y se sentó un poco tímido en la silla que había en frente. No intervino, eso sí, desvió la mirada para no parecer descarado.

**-Mmm…-,** musitó inseguro, Naruto levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió para que siguiera hablando, Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados, **-¿le ha dado a Kyo, alguno de sus ataques? ¿le ha hecho daño… a-alguien?-.**

El rubio notó como su koi se tensaba sobre sus piernas. No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que le molestaba las preguntas. Naruto suspiró y siguió acariciándole, esperando que eso le calmara.

**-Pues la verdad es que si, aunque no pasó nada grave-.**

**-¿Se-seguro?-,** volvió a insistir.

Sasuke, malhumorado, se levantó del regazo del rubio, y se sentó a su lado, con el ceño arrugado.

**-¿No te ha contestado ya? Deja de preguntar-,** su voz había salido con suma frialdad, haciendo que el pobre Ichigo se removiera en su asiento.

El anbu desviaba la mirada de uno a otro, aquí pasaba algo raro, él podía sentirlo. Conocía a sus cuñados desde hace un año y no se creía que todo hubiera ido como la seda.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y un Ritsuka con las manos llenas de sangre entró por ella. Tenía los ojos llorosos y varios arañazos a los largos de sus brazos y pecho, el haorí blanco completamente destrozado.

Los padres se pusieron de pie, pero antes de poder mencionar una palabra, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y corrió hacia el peliplateado, abrazándose a su cintura.

**-¡Ichi-nii! Kyo, está… Kyo no…-,** mantenía sus deditos apretados contra el chaleco gris, mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban aguados.

Fue Sasuke el que lo cogió de un brazo y lo retiró para que le mirara. El pobre Ichigo no sabía que hacer, había quedado paralizado.

**-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hermano?-,** lo zarandeó para que el pequeño fijara la mirara en su cara, **-¡mírame, Ritsuka!-.**

Este únicamente negaba con la cabeza, dejando al final, que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su mirada, cayeran sin ningún límite, comenzando a ahogarse en un sollozo.

Naruto sintió como una mano en el hombro lo apartaba un poco del camino, avanzó y se puso al lado de su Oto-san. Acarició los cabellos de Ritsuka y le sonrió, de esa forma bellamente helada que tenía.

**-Tranquilo, Otöto-kun. Llévame a donde está Kyo-.**

El pequeño se tragó las lágrimas y se enjuagó los ojos con el brazo. De repente saltó y se le enganchó en la cintura a su hermana, apoyando la cara sobre sus pechos, igual que había echo antes con Ichigo.

**-¡Nee-chan! Kyo ha explotado, Kyo ha…-.**

El Sharingan de Ankoku brilló y le agarró la mano al pequeño. Después le alargó el brazo hacia los demás.

**-Sujetáis a mí, nos vamos-,** la pareja, indecisa apoyó la mano sobre ella, Ichigo le había cogido desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos, **-he escuchado antes que Kyo estaba con tía Sakura ¿aún sigue allí?-,** Ritsuka, agarrado a ella, asintió.

La morena tomó aire. Un chakra negro la recorrió por entero, como si fuera pura electricidad. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, el Sharingan persistía, aunque el globo ocultar se había teñido completamente de negro. Un relampagazo iluminó la estancia y ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Eso sí, la habitación quedó como si un huracán hubiera entrado en ella.

**------**

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraba de pie justo en el extremo de una habitación. Ritsuka se acercó a la cama y terminó agarrándose Sai, quién ayudaba a una Sakura a hacer pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo del menor, que recostado en las sábanas, estaba cubierto de sangre.

**-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo Sakura-chan!?-,** gritó Naruto, al ver tal atrocidad.

Se acercó corriendo y le agarró de las muñecas, evitando que siguiera haciéndole daño al niño. La pelirosa estaba pálida y completamente nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, mientras que Sai, que se había quedado quieto, lo único que hacia era mirarlos.

**-Los cortes son para que sienta dolor y no pierda el conocimiento. El dolor que tenía de tripa es algo más grave de lo yo creía, la especie de bijuu que tiene, parece querer dominarlo, como no tiene sello…-,** se paró para respirar profundamente, **-no puedo hacer nada, solo intentar que no quede inconsciente-.**

Naruto, totalmente estupefacto, le soltó las manos y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la camilla. Aquel pequeño los miraba sin hacerlo, como si estuviera perdido en un mundo interior.

Ankoku se acercó rápidamente, seguida por la mirada de Sasuke, y tocó la frente del niño, tenía previsto meterse dentro con su Sharingan. No pudo, el Uchiha la apartó negando con la cabeza.

**-Si lo haces, si te enfrentas a ese animal dentro de él, podrías matarlo-,** la morena arrugó la frente, sabía que estaba en cierto.

**-Ya lo sé, Sasuke, pero tengo que…-.**

Sasuke acarició la cara del niño, llenándose de la sangre que rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Apoyó su frente en la suya y esperó pacientemente. Todos lo miraban un poco sorprendidos, observaron como empezaba a cerrar los ojos y de vez en cuando, arrugaba la cara, parecía disgustado con lo que veía.

**-Ahora lo entiendo-,** se separó despacio…, **-ya se porque no podía ver la jaula de Kreus-,** se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a explicarse, **-cuando entré en su mente quedé atrapado en un laberinto. No entendía nada, intenté buscarlo y cuando lo encontré, el demonio insistía en tirar una de las paredes. Contra más débil esté Kyo, más fácil es para él treparlas y llegar hasta la jaula que rodea todo el laberinto. Una vez que toque los barrotes, Kyo estará perdido, no es así… ¿Ankoku?-.**

La morena lo miró fijamente, evaluando la información. Así que su padre ya había estado dentro de su hermano pequeño, ya sabía toda la verdad a raíz de eso y aún así… ¿seguía protegiéndole? ¿Porque daba credibilidad a aquella falsa? ¿Por qué?

Siguió observándolo hasta que recordó algo, nunca habían estado ante un caso tan extremo, pero… podía que sirviera.

**-Una vez me dijiste-,** comentó mirando a Sakura, **-que si reforzamos su chakra mientras le añadimos un estímulo importante, él podría equilibrarse-.**

La pelirosa quedó pensativa, primero tendría que investigar el chakra, su naturaleza, y lo más importante, encontrar el estímulo apropiado.

**-Si, podría funcionar, no había caído en eso-,** se acercó al niño, posó una mano en su frente, **-¿alguien sabe cual es la naturaleza de su chakra?-.**

**-Viento-,** informó Ichigo.

Sakura asintió, después miró a cada uno de los presente.

**-¿Quién tiene chakra viento puro, en esta sala?-.**

Sai, quién agarraba a Ritsuka por los hombros, miró fijamente a la medic-nin antes de preguntar…

**-¿Qué quieres decir con puro?-.**

Esta se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en la forma más fácil de explicarlo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo rosa y después clavó los ojos verdes en el moreno.

**-Me refiero a que no tenga ningún otro tipo de chakra, que no sea viento-.**

Ankoku se mordió el labio, ella no era compatible, tenía las tres, viento, fuego y rayo. Sasuke también apretó las sábanas entre sus manos, él tampoco servía. Ritsuka agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, no era compatible. Naruto se acercó a Sakura, y le tocó el brazo.

**-El mío es viento, pero también tengo el de Kyubi ¿importa eso?-,** esta negó con una sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del rubio, **-¿entonces yo puedo?-.**

Sakura asintió.

**-¿Alguien más? No podemos cogérselo a una persona sola, la dejaríamos bastante grave-.**

Ichigo dio un paso y apoyó las manos sobre la cama. Parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Ankoku desde atrás lo miraba fijamente, aunque su cara estaba inexpresiva se sentía realmente mal, ella había estado a punto de dejarlo atrás y ahora entendía lo mucho que se habría arrepentido.

**-Bueno dos no está mal-,** Sakura parecía más optimista, **-ahora tenemos que…-,** se calló al notar como otra persona se acercaba a la cama.

**-Tres-,** comentó Sai, sin ningún gesto en su rostro, **-yo también tengo chakra viento-.**

Los presentes estaban un poco sorprendidos, pero si alguien quería preguntar algo, se lo guardó para un momento más oportuno.

**-Bien, eso me tranquiliza-,** con un rubor algo delatador, el pelirosa sonrió a Sai, **-ahora… el estímulo…-,** miró a Ankoku sin saber que decir, **-¿cual… crees que funcionaría?-.**

Esta rodeó la cama, y se fue al lado izquierdo, donde Ritsuka, sentado en el suelo, se agarraba las piernas y escondía la cabeza entre ellas. De una sacudida, lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó, estirando de él hacia la cama.

El pobre niño no entendía nada ¿Qué quería que el hiciera? De un empujón quedó al lado de Sakura, pero más pegado al cabezal de esta.

**-Él será el estímulo ¿verdad Otöto-kun?-.**

Ritsuka la miraba horrorizado, al final asintió sin saber muy bien que tendría que hacer. Sasuke clavaba la vista en su hija y después en su hijo, así que ella también lo sabía…

Sakura suspiró y se recogió el pelo en una pequeña cola. Se limpió las manos de sangre en la parte de delante del vestido que llevaba, y cogió el bisturí con el que había estado haciéndole pequeños cortes en el pálido cuerpo. Lo dirigió al principio del vientre y clavó la punta.

**-Ahora escucharme-,** todos pusieron atención, **-cuando empiece a rajar, y abra la carne con mis manos, vosotros aplicaréis el chakra sobre ambas, nunca directamente en el cuerpo de Kyo. Yo transformaré el chakra, ya que directamente lo que haríais es cortarle aún más, sin embargo, yo lo aplicaré mezclándolo con el mío, haciendo que su cuerpo se cure a la vez que se lo introduzco-,** miró a Ritsuka y después a la carita del rubito, **-cuando yo te lo diga, tienes que decir o hacer algo que haga que reaccione ¿entiendes?-.**

El peliazul asintió un poco nervioso, apoyó las manos en la almohada y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios. Sentía todo su cuerpo revolucionado, sus ojos no podía dejar de echar lágrimas, sus labios temblaban, su pecho parecía estar a punto de reventar. Siguió acariciándole, ojalá que funcionara, por dios… tenía que funcionar.

Sakura abrió un amplio cacho en todo el estómago, con ambas manos, separó un poco la carne y las introdujo despacio. Sai, Naruto e Ichigo, ambos un poco impresionados por la sangre fría de la chica, colocaron sus manos sobre las de ella, y fuera proyectaron chakra viento. Observaron como al chocar con el verde de la pelirosa, ese se volvía de un color azul pálido con reflejos amarillos.

Kyo abrió los ojos y chilló, encogiendo la cara con sumo dolor. Sasuke y Ankoku que no podían hacer nada, se acercaron a la camisa y le agarraron los hombros, intentando que no se moviera. Ritsuka miró a su tía a los ojos, notando como esta asentía con la cabeza y entonces se acercó a la cara de su hermano.

**-Mírame… Kyo…-,** susurró despacio, tocándole despacio las mejillitas, **-escúchame un momento, mírame…-.**

El rubio encogió de nuevo la cara y con una expresión de auténtico sufrimiento, volvió pausadamente la cabeza hacia la voz que le hablaba.

**-¿Ni... nii-chan?-,** musitó.

Ritsuka sonrió con calidez y se acercó un poco más, volviendo a acariciarle la cara y ahora hasta un poco el pelo.

**-Enfréntate a Kreus, ya lo has hecho antes, no te dejes vencer, hermano…-,** Kyo seguía mirándole, sin decir nada, **-tu naciste por mi culpa, el sello que llevo en mi brazo hace que lo recuerde siempre, no hagas que me arrepienta de seguir vivo, de permitirle a otra persona que controle mi vida, Kyo por favor…-,** se sentó en la cama y posó su frente sobre la del rubio, dejando que las lágrimas que le atravesaban el rostro cayeran sobre las mejillas del menor, salpicándolas de brillo, se agachó un poco más y se le susurró algo al oído, algo que solo ellos dos escucharon, **-te… quiero-.**

Después se miraron a los ojos, los grises de Kyo, no podía dejar de encogerse, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, creía que hacía años, pero… esta vez si sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en su mirada, como luchaban por brotar.

**-Dame un beso… nii-chan-.**

Naruto levantó la cabeza sorprendido, después miró a Sasuke y Ankoku, parecían tranquilos, Ichigo también, Sakura y Sai estaban tan aturdidos como él.

Ritsuka le sonrió con calidez y descendió su cabeza, dejando que sus labios rozaran con los finos de Kyo. Los dejó allí apoyados unos momentos y se separó de nuevo, mirándolo con sumo cariño.

Ninguno dijo nada, algunos no daban crédito y otros parecía tenerlo bastante asumido. Naruto estuvo a punto de moverse, pero Sakura le dio un golpecito con el hombro para que siguiera aplicando chakra viento. Cuando Kyo parecía volver a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a curarse, y la brecha que había en su estómago se cerró.

La pelirosa apartó las manos chorreando sangre y se las volvió a limpiar en el vestido, después, apartando a Ritsuka de la cama, el cual se sentó en el suelo nuevamente temblando y sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó y le tomó la temperatura al niño rubio. Inspeccionó sus vitales y evaluó el chakra del bijuu, que parecía descender considerablemente.

**-Se está estabilizando-,** comentó con un suspiro.

Ichigo se acercó a Ankoku, aunque ni siquiera la rozó, sabía también, que no quería que lo hiciera. Esta miraba la escena, mientras se mantenía alejada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Sakura se dispuso a salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Sai se apresuró a seguirla, como que ninguno estaba demasiado decente y además, el vestido de ella y el bóxer de él estaban llenos de sangre.

Sasuke sentado en la cama, simplemente le acariciaba los cabellos al más pequeño, su corazón había estado a punto de reventar, nunca había sentido tanta angustia, o puede que si, pero era diferente. Parecía como si una parte de él muriera cada vez que veía sufrir a Naruto o a alguno de sus hijos, un sentimiento realmente extraño que nunca creyó ser capaz de experimentar.

Naruto por su parte, se sentó al lado de Ritsuka. Al ver que el niño tenía de nuevo la cara escondida entre las piernas, le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro, haciendo que levantara la cara y lo mirara. El rubio le sonrió.

**-Así que era eso ¿eh?-,** Ritsu levantó una ceja para hacerle saber que no lo entendía, **-me refiero a la razón por la que está Kyo en ese estado-,** curvó una pierna y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla, mirándose fijamente los dedos de la mano, **-se puso celoso porque Hisoka se quería acercar a ti, tanto que perdió el control de sus emociones y Kreus no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Ya se le fue de las manos ayer noche, y se había quedado tan débil que no pudo evitar que la insistencia del bijuu le hiciera mella hasta este punto ¿verdad?-.**

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, después de todo… su koi no era tan tonto como parecía, más bien todo lo contrario. Ankoku también lo observó, pero parecía como si ella estuviera más acostumbrada a los ataques de inteligencia del rubio.

Ritsuka volvió a enjuagarse los ojos con el brazo y asintió, después se puso de rodillas y le agarró del brazo, estirándole para que le mirara, tan bruscamente que un pinchonazo de dolor le cubrió todo el hombro a su padre, aunque este no dijo nada.

**-Si pero… no creas que son cosas de niños, que son… yo…-,** hizo una pausa para coger aire y darse un poco de valor ante aquellos inmensos ojos azules que le miraban serios, **-yo realmente lo quiero, me da igual si es mi hermano, yo lo amo-,** se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, soltó el brazo de un Naruto, que solo seguía serio y bajó la cabeza, **-yo necesito a Kyo conmigo, siempre estaremos juntos, nadie me separará de él, entiéndelo Oto-chan-.**

De pronto, una mano le acarició la barbilla y le levantó la cara, Naruto sonreía con calidez.

**-No seré yo quién os separe, te lo aseguro-,** se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ritsuka, el cual parecía un poco ido**, -yo seguiría amando a Sasuke por siempre, porque le quiero a él, a su persona, me daría igual si es mi hermano, una mujer, un hombre, un… ¿travesti?-,** soltó un poco burlón.

Sasuke arrugó la cara.

**-Hey dobe ¿eso ha sido un intento de insulto?-,** se quejó malhumorado el moreno ¡sería bastardo!

El rubio se echó a reír y después movió la mano para quitarle importancia. De nuevo se volvió hacia su hijo.

**-Yo te querré igual, pero eso sí, tened cuidado-.**

Ritsuka lo miró fijamente, y después sus rasgos se dulcificaron en una expresión realmente preciosa, arqueó una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojitos y dejó que dos mechoncitos oscuros le cayeran en el rostro. Era el niño más bonito que había visto Naruto, el cual se sonrojó y no pudo más que achucharlo.

**-¡Eres una monada!-,** exclamó mientras lo apretaba contra sí y Ritsu, avergonzado intentaba apartarse.

**-Oto-chan, suéltame, que ya soy muy grande ¡Oto-chan!-.**

Ankoku miraba la escena, sentía fuego ardiendo en sus entrañas. No pudo aguantarlo, no podía seguir observándolos, era realmente doloroso. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ichigo y le indicó que la siguiera, encaminándose a la puerta.

**-Voy a dar una vuelta, vosotros dos cuidad de los niños-,** indicó bastante seria.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y Sasuke simplemente meneó la cabeza.

Eso lo dejó satisfecha. Con su novio detrás, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Caminaron en silencio, sin decir nada. De vez en cuando, Ichigo abría la boca pero al momento terminaba cerrándola de nuevo. No sabía que decir.

Ankoku se paró en medio de la calle y levantó la vista hacia uno de los postes de luz que había clavados en el suelo. Achicó la mirada y lo examinó. Indecisa, se fue dando la vuelta aun mirándolo de reojo.

**-¿Tu también lo has sentido?-,** preguntó Ichigo, alargando el brazo para cogerla de la mano.

Ella lo miró fríamente pero terminó aceptándola.

**-Se avecina tormenta, lloverá fuego-.**

**------**

Los ojos escarlata siguieron la dirección de la chica, examinándola hasta que desapareció calle abajo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en su cara. Todo esto era un reto para él.

Sintió unos cabellos finos y suaves rozarle el cuello, después como alguien se echaba sobre él y asomaba la cabeza por su hombro.

**-¿No me digas que te pone tu sobrina, hum?-,** comentó Deidara maliciosamente, pasando los brazos por la espalda del azabache y cerrando ambas manos sobre el pecho.

Itachi sintió la calidez del cuerpo del rubio en su espalda, y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirarle a la cara. Serio, se acercó un poco y abrió la boca, justo lo suficiente para robarle un beso y tirarle el labio inferior, mientras le clavaba esa sensual mirada roja que hacia que su pobre compañero temblara.

**-Sabes que tú me pones más-,** la frase aun pronunciada con sequedad, resultó ser un incentivo para la excitación que ya corría por el cuerpo de Deidara.

El rubio lo volvió a besar, sin separarse y mezclando una y otra vez sus bocas, se situó delante de Itachi y se montó en su regazo, quedando sentado sobre él. Levantó los brazos e introdujo los dedos entre los cabellos finos de la coleta, peinándolos despacio.

**-¿Nos vamos a llevar al jinchuuriki del Kyubi, hum?-,** preguntó con un susurro, volviendo a besarle y después deslizando la lengua por toda la mejilla, notando lo fría que estaba al contraste con el perpetuo calor de su cuerpo.

**-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa mejor, Dei-chan-,** lo cogió del pelo y estiró de él, aprovechando que habría la boca para protestar y meterle la lengua, revolviendo el interior con suaves y profundas lametadas, **-nos divertiremos un rato-.**

**------**

_**Gomen ne UU creo que este ha sido el capítulo más raro y extraño que he escrito en mi vida, la verdad… no me ha gustado nada de nada. Primero que Ankoku aunque en mi imaginación parezca sorprendente, cuando lo intento describir queda un poco ¿fantástico? ¿infantil? ¿irreal? Jajaja XD no se cual sería la palabra exacta, pero espero que me entendáis. **_

_**Por otra parte, lo de Kyo tenía que explicarlo, aunque no tenía muy claro como hacerlo, quería poner a Kreus desbocado e intentando matarlo, y creo que me vino bien para esta escena, aunque creo que me ha salido demasiado sangrienta UU ains… no se que pensar…**_

_**Lo que si me ha gustado, ha sido el momento de Ritsu y Kyo, kya! que molón XD tenía que haber puesto algo más fuerte, pero es que como son tan críos, así suavecito me gusta jiji.**_

_**También quería explicar algo, para las escenas de dos personas, no se me dan mal, y me resultan fácil de exponer, pero en las que hay tanta gente metida, se me hace casi imposible, no se como mantener a todos en un sitio y explicarlo, espero que no me haya salido muy mal.**_

_**Tampoco ha habido casi nada de humor, tampoco estaba con ganas, me duele la tripa de nuevo UU al final tendré que ir al médico porque vamos… bueno no os preocupéis que yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque lo tenga que hacer en un solo día XD**_

_**Lo que si me tenéis que comprender es que no tenga tiempo ni ganas de contestar reviews, con lo que me gusta explayarme y ayudaros en vuestras deducciones… UU Pero por favor, entended que es superior a mí, esta semana no UU.**_

_**Por cierto una pregunta, me gustaría que me dijerais si os gusta Ritsuka o no, como si fuera una encuesta XD y así poder decirlo en las notas del próximo capitulo. Me hace ilusión UU.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: Aya K, Sira, Blu3 FaY (preciosa, las imágenes no se ven, es que no se quedan los link, porque no mejor me los mangas por Hotmail? Es que me hacía tanta ilusión ToT), himeno-Asakura, chihine, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Kren B-chan, hinata-chan, Uchiha-shei, samantha-miko, lulu116, Mikami-chan, Mayumi Ninthhell, conchito, Sumiko Minamino, Nellafantasi, amyleex, MayTsunade8, Akane Miyano, Yukime SoUmA-cHaN, chus, kuzoy, Kotoko Hyuuga, Chibi Nena, Isilwen, Gaara-sama y chetza hime.**_

_**Gracias a todas! 27 reviews! Lo que no he tenido en mi vida, muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón y sobre todo, GRACIAS POR LOS 200 REVEWIS!! Aun estoy que no me lo creo, jajaja XD llegaré a los 300?? Kyaa!**_


	13. ¿Aciertas o no?

_**Gracias por el apoyo en el capitulo pasado, que fue una porquería pero no dejasteis de leerme, que buenas que sois ToT bueno… no se si este será de vuestra agrado jojojo (risita malvada) pero es algo que todas habíais estado esperando desde que empecé a escribir el fic XD Espero que me salga decente.**_

_**Dedicado a "Malale" lale-chan sabes que te quiero!**_

**¿ACIERTAS O NO?**

Ankoku levantó la vista para mirar el cielo, plenamente estrellado. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Abría muerto ya? No pudo aguantar estar allí, presente mientras su otro padre decía cosas incomprensibles, llamándolo traidor y diciéndole que se pudriera en el infierno ¿Qué fue lo que le llevaría a protegerle? ¿Por qué moriría por él? No lo entendía y tenía que reconocer que prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia, contra más supiera, más le dolería el corazón.

Ichigo la observó largamente, adivinando lo que estaría pensando ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir ella también por culpa de ese bastardo? ¿Por qué Itachi se involucraba en la mayoría del sufrimiento de la gente que lo rodeaba, hasta el de él mismo?

Levantó la mano y se quitó la cinta del pelo, dejando que sus cabellos descendieran como hilos de plata hasta sus hombros. Se metió los dedos entre el pelo y lo desenredó mientras lo echaba hacia atrás.

Alargó el brazo y atrajo a la chica hasta él, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho. Ella, un poco furiosa, lo miró, advirtiéndole que no le había gustado el gesto. Ichigo quedó serio, clavándole su preciosa mirada púrpura y contemplando como hacia mella en la expresión de la Uchiha.

**-Ichigo yo…-,** su voz salió más dulce que de costumbre, amedrentándose por el cariño que él le brindaba.

**-Ven cariño, deja que te abrace-.**

La envolvió con sus brazos y enterró los dedos en la melena azabache, acariciando lentamente las pequeñas ondulaciones. Ankoku cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de su alrededor la envolviera. Sería todo lo inútil que quisiera, podría ser el hombre menos preparado para ser anbu del mundo, pero… era suyo, su chico, una de las personas que mas quería.

-**Ichigo… ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?-,** se ruborizó por lo dicho y se mordió la lengua, **-aunque seas un inútil, digo…-.**

El peliplateado se rió graciosamente, mientras le devolvía el afecto con un fuerte apretón, casi levantándola del suelo. Ella dio un pequeño gritito de asombro, al ver que la cogía de la cintura y la subía hasta que sus ojos quedaban al mismo nivel.

**-Yo también te quiero, preciosa-,** Ankoku arrugó el ceño, le gustaba que le hablara así, pero no podía demostrarlo claramente, **-has engordado un poco ¿no?-,** preguntó mientras empezaba a dar vueltas con ella en el aire.

**-Y una leche-,** gruñó ofendida, **-solo estoy fuerte ¿vale? ¿Si fuera un palillo como crees que podría pegarle a un tío que sea dos metros más grande que yo?-,** estaba un poco alterada, y le clavaba las uñas en el brazo para que la soltara, pero él parecía no querer hacerle caso.

**-Para eso me tienes a mí, An-chan, jeje-,** y sonrió abiertamente, enseñando esos dientes blancos tan lindos.

La morena le miró sin más, como creyendo que se había vuelto loco.

**-Te mataría con un soplido, inútil-.**

Él en vez de molestarse volvió a echarse a reír, la cogió ahora en brazos, como si fuera una princesa y la metió en la casa, directo a la habitación de ella. Ankoku pateaba como loca ¿pero que se creía?

**-Cuando me bajes juro que te meto una paliza-,** gruñía, con un brillo amenazador en su Sharingan.

**-Seré yo quién te dé la paliza a ti, preciosa-.**

Por el comentario se llegó un puñetazo en el hombro, que seguro que le dejaba un buen moratón al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no cedió y siguió subiendo, les esperaba una larga noche juntos.

**------**

Sakura y Sai entraron en la habitación donde descansaba Kyo. Cuando miraron hacia la cama, observaron que Ritsuka estaba echado a su lado, pero este encima de las sábanas. Después desviaron la vista hacia el suelo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados, el último con la cabeza echada encima del hombro del primero, y parecían estar sumidos en un profundo sueño.

El moreno le dio un codazo a chica para llamar su atención.

**-¿Has visto? Sasuke es el que está echado encima de Naruto-.**

Sakura sonrió con ternura y asintió. El Uchiha podría ser muy frío, pero con las personas que quería era bastante dulce, por lo menos, hasta la medida que podía. Ella se acercó hasta la cama y revisó la temperatura de Kyo.

**-Está bastante bien, se ha recuperado muy pronto, es un niño fuerte-.**

**-Me alegro…-,** se escuchó una voz procedente de abajo. Los dos se volvieron para ver como Naruto sonreía. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke y lo apretó contra sí, **-está cansado, no se dio cuenta de que caía sobre mí cuando se quedó durmiendo, tiene un sueño muy profundo-,** comentó aguantando una risita.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. No conocía ese aspecto del Uchiha, cuando dormía parecía que su cara se dulcificara, a tal extremo de parecer un ángel. Tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza ante tal pensamiento y después dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia el rubio.

**-Bueno pues… como no quiero mover a Kyo esta noche y vosotros no os querréis separar de él, he pensando que os podéis quedar aquí, tengo dos habitaciones de sobra, una para Sai y la otra para vosotros dos-.**

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, confuso.

**-¿Pero Sai no duerme contigo? Cuando hemos venido estabas en camisón y él en bóxer-.**

Sakura se puso como un tomate, y Sai arqueó la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

**-Yo duermo así-,** contestó el anbu tranquilamente.

Naruto miró de uno a otro sin entender, ahí pasaba algo raro ¿verdad? Después dirigió su vista hacia la pelirosa que parecía completamente nerviosa, y la descansó en ella, poniéndola más alterada si cabía.

**-Es que… se le rompió una cañería y mientras se la arreglan ha venido a vivir conmigo, será solo un par de días, como no teníamos las llaves de las otras casas si no que las tiene Tsunade, y tu ya tienes bastante gente… no vi mal que se quedara aquí-.**

Sai asintió encogiéndose de hombros, como si no viera razón para tener que excusarse tanto. De pronto, el Uzumaki se echó a reír, con esa sonrisita pervertida y graciosa que solo él tenía.

**-¡Jajajaja y nosotros pensando mal, ttebayo!-,** pegó tal grito que Sasuke dio un respingo y comenzó a levantarse del hombro del rubio, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

**-¿Pensando mal de quién, dobe?-,** comentó soñoliento.

**-¿¡De quien va a ser!?-,** Sasuke encogió la cara por el grito, **-¡pues de Sai!-,** se encogió un poco más, **-¡ya sabía yo que el tío no se enterada de nada!-,** de pronto Naruto recibió un castañazo en toda la cabeza.

**-¿Puedes parar de dar voces? Me duele la cabeza-,** gruñó mientras se tocaba las sienes.

**-Vale…-,** se quejó sobándose el golpe y mirándolo de reojo con cara de mala ostia.

Sakura se llevó las dos manos a la cara y dio un paso hacia atrás ¿Cómo podían sus amigos pensar esas cosas de ella?

**-¿Creíais que me había acostado con él?-.**

**-¿Yo con la fea?-,** soltó Sai como si nada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja para mirar al anbu, si fuera un cura le estaría cantando una plegaria por su alma. Naruto se levantó de golpe y estiró la mano para que se callara, pero ya era tarde. Una pelirosa con la cara roja de furia y lágrimas en los ojos, se frotó las manos y se lió a ostias limpias con él, formando un alboroto enorme, en el cual solo se oían los golpes, los chillidos de Sai y algunos "huy" "hay" que soltaba la pareja mientras los observaba.

Cuando Ritsuka se removió un poco en la cama y Kyo se quejó, todo paró de inmediato, Sakura apesadumbrara por armar tal follón delante de los niños, se disculpó con el rubio y el moreno y salió de allí cogiendo a Sai por la camiseta y arrastrándolo. Una gotita le cayó por la frente a los dos.

**-Gracias por no dejar que acabara con Sakura, creo que antes de que llegara a Hokage, me habría matado-.**

**-De nada, dobe, para eso estamos-,** comentó con una sonrisita un poco extraña. A Naruto no le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre él y comentó a besarlo, tendiéndolo en el suelo y montándose sobre él, **-me lo prometiste-.**

El Uzumaki comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente.

**-¿Te prometí que?-.**

Sasuke se colocó completamente sobre sus caderas y apoyó las manos en su pecho para evitar que pudiera levantarse. Sonrió con un toque malicioso.

**-Pues que serías mío, claro está-,** le agarró la barbilla y bajó hasta rozarle los labios con los suyos. Con la mano le acariciaba el pecho sensualmente, presionando en los sitios justos hasta que el rubio tuvo que soltar un incitante gemido, **-vamos a la habitación de invitados…-.**

**-¡P-pero, no podemos hacer eso en la casa de otra persona, Sasuke!-.**

**-¿Qué no?-, **alardeó mientras colaba la lengua entre sus labios y le rozaba con la puntita en los dientes, **-eso lo veremos….-.**

Lo último antes de acabar rendido, fue un pequeño gruñidito de satisfacción por parte de Naruto, que notó como lo levantaba de un estirón en el brazo y lo llevaba directo a la habitación que le esperaba. Aquí venía lo difícil.

**------**

Naruto salió disparado dentro de la habitación, escuchando a su espalda la puerta cerrándose. Cuando se volvió, observó como Sasuke estaba posado en ella, mirándolo seriamente, de una forma tan profunda que hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizase.

**-Joder… no me mires así que me estas poniendo nervioso-,** susurró algo alterado, echándose un poco hacia atrás, despacio, hasta darse en la trasera de las rodillas contra el borde de la cama, y caer sentado en ella, **-¡Sa-Sasuke, ttebayo! ¡que voy en serio!-.**

**-Y yo también-,** musitó este, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él, de pie entre sus piernas, **-¿no dices que siempre cumples tus promesas? Demuéstralo-.**

Naruto tragó saliva, y miró hacia el frente, notando el pequeño ombligo del Uchiha en sus propias narices. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se las habían pasado solo con los pantalones todo el día, le dio un poco de apuro pero se le olvidó pronto. Unas manos le empezaron a acariciar los hombros, presionándolos mientras los redondeaba en sus palmas.

**-Tú ganas-,** confirmó al fin.

Con sus largos dedos, subió por el estómago plano que tenía en frente, rozándolo con las yemas y notando como este se contraía a cada paso que daba, como si estuviera recibiendo espasmos eléctricos. Acercó su cara y metió la puntita de su lengua en el blanquito ombligo, rodeándolo despacio en un círculo perfecto.

**-Ah… Naruto…-,** soltó suavemente, encorvándose hacia delante y apoyándose en los hombros que previamente había acariciado.

Sasuke pudo escuchar la risita del rubio, parecía que empezaba a animarse. También notó sus manos ascendiendo hasta su pecho y empezando a pellizcarle los pezones de una forma algo brusca, sacándole tantos jadeos que ni él mismo esperaba dar.

Naruto se puso de pie y quedó satisfecho al ver que se habían endurecido y adquirido un tono rosa intenso. Se pegó a él y agachó un poco la cabeza para tomarlos en su boca, primero uno, chupándolo bien, succionándolo y apretándolo entre sus dientes.

La respiración del moreno comenzó a acelerarse, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca ¡por dios que bien que se sentía eso! Aquella jugosa lengua se recreaba en la puntita de sus pezones, frotándolos una y otra vez a la vez que estiraba de ellos. Alzó las manos y comenzó a alborotar el cabello dorado, rozando de vez en cuando la sedosa piel morena de su cara y sintiendo otro escalofrió de placer.

Lo agarró por ellos y estiró hacia arriba, haciendo que levantara la cara y pegara un sonoro quejido, después los ojos azules se centraron molestos en él, aunque el brillo de deseo que tenían hizo que su corazón saltara.

**-Sasuke, con un poco más de delicadeza hombre, que a este paso dentro de unos años me quedaré calvo, ttebayo-.**

Sasuke no pudo más que arquear una sonrisa y lo echó a la cama, dejando que diera un buen espaldazo en ella. Después apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se le subió encima, justo como habían estado antes en la habitación de los niños.

**-¿Como puedes pasar de estar completamente nervioso a ser tu quién me devore a mí?-,** comentó suavemente, mientras se agachaba para darle unos cuantos besos por toda la comisura de sus labios. Sus manos viajaban candentemente por todo el moreno pecho, palpándole completamente cada trozo de piel.

**-Pues muy fácil, porque tu pareces muy frío pero en realidad no lo eres, para mí es fácil devorarte, jeje-,** y sonrió con picardía, agarrándose a su cuello y apretándolo hacia él.

Se aferró a sus labios, comiéndoselos a besos ansiosos, notando con la lengua ensalivada de su koi caía sobre la suya, mezclándose en aquella calidez pasmosa que le llenaba la boca.

Se besaron con premura, exigiendo la participación del otro mientras jadeos compartidos invadían la habitación. Naruto pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos contrarios hasta llegar a la fuerte espalda, apretándola a puñados entre sus manos y dejando que marcas rojizas la atravesaran.

Sasuke se mordió el labio por la sensación arisca y se levantó un poco, claro está, sin dejar de compartir el tacto de ambos pechos.

**-Déjame que te desnude, ya no puedo más, Naruto-,** su voz había salido tan necesitada que asombró al rubio.

**-¿No aguantas más…?-.**

El Uchiha agarró la mano de su koi y la aplastó contra el bulto de sus pantalones, haciendo que lo abarcara entero mientras el mismo comenzaba a jadear como si le estuviera masturbando. Con el simple calor de su mano envolviéndole, ya le producía un placer exageradamente extasiante.

Naruto se ruborizó, pero sacó la lengua graciosamente y le dio un lametón en la mejilla. Completamente despistado, el moreno no pudo evitar que de un empujón variaran las posiciones, quedando debajo mientras que el rubio se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Se quedó un poco aturdido cuando notó la lengua del kitsune en el filito de sus pantalones y los largos dedos bajándoselos con rapidez.

**-Oe Naruto-,** avisó agarrándole del brazo, **-si lo hacemos así nunca quedarás embarazado ¿lo sabes verdad?-.**

El zorrito lo miró por unos momentos, estaba bastante serio y sus ojos parecían arder. De repente rompió en carcajadas y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que en el movimiento sus bigotitos se agitaran.

**-No estaba pensando en eso, solo estaba siendo precavido, no quiero que me duela y…-,** se acercó un poco más a su cara, dejando en paz el pantalón y le habló sobre los labios, **-contra más mojada la tengas, mejor entrará ¿no crees?-.**

Sasuke quedó pillado por unos momentos, no sabía que decir ni hacer, solo se había quedado clavado en los zafiros que ardientes lo contemplaban. Finalmente arqueó una sonrisa y se dejó caer tranquilamente en la cama, relajado por completo.

**-Soy todo tuyo, Naruto-.**

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar soltar una risita y después terminando de desplazar los pantalones por sus muslos, se paró, sonriendo de tal forma que enseñaba los pequeños colmillos.

**-Siempre lo has sido, jeje-.**

Lo observó sin contradecir su afirmación arrogante, después de todo hasta el mismo deseaba que fuera así. Naruto satisfecho por el silencio del Uchiha, dio unos cuantos estirones de la prenda para terminar de sacarla, haciendo que el poco vello de sus piernas se erizaran al tacto de sus manos. Apreció que no era hombre de mucho pelo, y le hizo gracia, pues él siendo rubio, tenía más.

Juguetonamente, comenzó a besarle la rodilla, bajando y notando como el vello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Encerró el estrecho tobillo en su mano y después la desplazó por la parte de arriba del pie, notando como le tiritaba la pierna por la caricia. Naruto se echó de nuevo a reír.

**-¡Pero que sensible que eres, Sasuke!-.**

Avergonzado, se apoyó en sus codos para levantar la cabeza.

**-¿Piensas hacerme un molde o algo, dobe?-.**

Naruto lo miró unos momentos y después sonrió con malicia, se entremetió en sus piernas y se apoyó en su ingle para hablarle de una forma realmente sensual.

**-Solo quiero grabar cada palmo de tu piel en mi mente, Sasu-chan…-.**

El moreno abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ¡pero si todo esto tendría que ser al revés! Se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó ambos brazos a la cara, tapando su sonrojo.

**-Haz lo que quieras-,** gruñó un poco nervioso.

Satisfecho de nuevo, el rubio comenzó a lamerle el estómago, buscando con la puntita de la lengua cada elevación de este, cada músculo que se formaba en él. Después, y a la velocidad de la luz según pudo notar Sasuke, le quitó el bóxer y dejó que la erección chocara con el filo y temblara hacia arriba, recta y dura.

**-Vaya jeje, pues si que no podías aguantar más-.**

El Uchiha ya no pudo soportarlo y lo agarró de la cabeza, hundiéndole bruscamente la cara en toda su entrepierna. Tembló cuando notó la suavidad de la mejilla contra su sexualidad y no pudo evitar que un jadeo ansioso siseara entre sus labios.

**-Mientras que me la chupas no puedes hablar ¿verdad?-.**

**-No lo creo… ¿no?-,** soltó el rubio, mientras intentaba frotar sus suaves labios en el vello ensortijado que tenía sobre la nariz.

**-Eso espero-.**

Y lo soltó, dejándole ya por fin, propia libertad para sus actos. Acarició con sus dedos la mota azabache y después hizo una circunferencia con su lengua por toda la base. Llegó a la parte inferior, levantándole el miembro para poder morder una de las dos elevaciones que totalmente duras vibraban en su boca.

Sasuke se quitó con el antebrazo un hilito de saliva que le había caído del labio, se los relamió y miró hacia el techo. Dios y había estado pensando él en venganza cuando hubiera podido estar compartiendo todas estas sensaciones con su rubio. Apretó la cara cuando la tomó en su boca y notó como la cálida suavidad apretaba su erección engulléndola con una presión tan exquisita que casi pierde el sentido.

**-Naruto… Naruto… ah… mmm…-.**

Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y soltó un largo gemido. Notaba su sexo contrayéndose dentro de aquella cavidad, como lo recorría con sus dientes, como lo lamía con la lengua. De repente un fugaz pinchazo le subió por el cuerpo, se le contrajeron los músculos del trasero y sintió un fuerte estímulo en su erección. Era como un volcán en erupción esperando dejar esparcir su lava, quemándole toda la boca a su zorrito mientras este se lamía complacido los labios. Aquel pensamiento fue lo único que le faltaba, el placer lo cubrió por entero, abrió la boca y lo ojos lo suficiente como para creer que le iba a dar un ataque, se agarró a la almohada y se la puso en la boca, mordiéndola justo en el momento que todo reventó.

Naruto notó como aquello crecía en su propia boca, y de repente, la calidez estalló, cubriéndole la lengua y dejando que se colara por su garganta la semilla caliente de su chico. Se levantó y se limpió con el antebrazo, le había dado un poco de vergüenza, pero para que negarlo, ver como había quedado el Uchiha era un placer añadido al momento.

**-Definitivamente te has muerto-,** comentó burlonamente mientras lo observaba y seguía sin recibir respuesta.

El cuerpo blanco de Sasuke, estaba tendido inerte sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas y la almohada presionada contra la cara ¿se habría ahogado con ella? Cualquiera que lo viera en este momento lo pensaría.

Vio como el estómago seguía moviéndose al compás de su respiración y tuvo una idea maliciosa, si su moreno era tan sensible como parecía, si ahora él…. Despacio, con un dedo, comenzó a recorrer toda su ingle, en un simple roce en su piel.

**-Ahhh…-,** gritó el Uchiha mientras daba un salto para retirarse**, -no me toques, que ahora mismo estoy muy sensible-,** se quejó, con la respiración entrecortada y la cara tan roja por el placer que había sorprendido al mismo rubio.

**-Oe Sasuke ¿quieres que te baje a por un vaso de agua o algo?-,** preguntó realmente preocupado, nunca pensó eso de Sasuke y le hacía hasta gracia.

**-Por supuesto que no, dobe-.**

Sasuke se quitó los pelos mojados de la cara y se tranquilizó un poco para recuperar el aliento. Se había perdido por completo, ni él mismo se lo creía. Mirar al kitsune, desnudo, sentando sobre sus piernas cruzadas y contemplándolo con esos ojazos azules, hacía que no pudiera relajarse ¡diablos, si de nuevo la tenía dura!

**-Vaya, que pronto te animas ¿eh? Veo que contigo no tendré problemas jeje-,** después bajo la cabeza y gruñó, **-yo tardo más, soy menos perceptivo que tu-.**

Ahora le tocó al moreno sonreír por su comentario. Le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara y Naruto a gatas se arrimó a él. Cuando llegó, no esperó que Sasuke lo cogiera por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo y le pegara un pedazo de morreo de los que quitan el sentido.

**-¿Sa-Sa…suke?-,** preguntó entre el despliegue de besos.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un siseo para que se callara. Lo apretó contra su pecho fuertemente y comenzó a comerle de nuevo la boca, apretando sus labios bruscamente he invadiendo la caliente cavidad, rozándole con la lengua todas las paredes bucales.

El rubio, emocionado de nuevo, ya se iba a tirar encima de él, cuando Sasuke en un rápido movimiento lo tiró a la cama y se tendió encima, manoseándolo con apremio. Comenzó a frotar ambas erecciones con urgencia, dejando que chocara una contra la otra mientras Naruto se revolvía debajo y dejaba escapar los más hermosos gemidos que nunca había escuchado el mayor. Le apretó las pequeñas y duras elevaciones y el kitsune abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua del moreno se remojara en sus labios, bastante complacido por el resultado.

**-¿Quieres que te…?-,** no le dejó terminar.

**-Quiero, quiero-,** comentó con unas palmaditas en el hombro para darle su consentimiento.

Sasuke no se pudo guardar la sonrisa ¡que le cayera un rayo ahora mismo si llegara a conocer a alguien que se pareciera a Naruto! Realmente era una persona encantadora y lo más importante ¡como lo quería! Le encantaban sus prontos y sus reacciones, su tierno corazón y sus cariñosos roces. También había que tener en cuenta su orgullo y la perversión que tenía el tío en el cuerpo. Bastante notable por cierto.

Levantó la mano y comenzó a lamerse dos dedos. Naruto no se perdía ni una de los movimientos de la lengua de su koi, como recorría el perfil, la abertura entre ambos, como sacaba la lengua ensalivada y dejaba que esta cayera a hilitos por todos ellos.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, pronto sentiría esas dos falanges moviéndose en su interior con glotonería. Tuvo que despejar su mente, creía que su pene vibraba solo de pensarlo, pero más bien lo hacía por el movimiento incesante de sus caderas. No estaban quietas, es más, parecían impacientes por lo que iba a suceder ¿Estaría Kyubi revolucionándole las hormonas? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero estaba bastante convencido de que nunca podría estar tan cachondo como en ese momento.

Sasuke pareció advertirlo, porque dejó de lamerse los dedos y lo miró fijamente, poniendo la otra mano en su muslo para notar él mismo el movimiento.

**-¿Estas asustado?-,** comentó de una forma totalmente preocupada.

Naruto se paró unos segundos antes de contestar, después bufó tan bruscamente que se levantó el flequillo rubio.

**-Asustado no, ansioso tal vez, quieres meter ya… lo que vayas a… meter…-.**

El Uchiha asintió, se encogió entre las piernas morenas y bajó las manos hasta el pequeño agujerito que de un color oscurito, lo esperaba.

**-Bueno a ver como te meto yo…-,** presionó con uno y notó que se hacía bastante difícil, **-espera, a ver ahora…-,** probó de nuevo hasta buscar una posición buena, con la mano hacia arriba parecía entrar mejor, **-¿así te molesta…?-,** preguntó rodando solo un dedo y notando la caliente rugosidad que lo invadía.

**-¡Pues claro que me molesta! me estas metiendo un dedo en el culo por si no te habías dado cuenta-.**

¡Vaya si le molestaba! Pero… encogió la cara unos instantes, también le gustaba ¡dios, no se creía ni él mismo lo que estaba pasando! Otro que estaba como él era el moreno, que con el ceño fruncido seguía moviéndose como podía, intentando ser delicado y no hacerle daño.

**-No te pongas así, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ah….-,** palpó un poco la parte superior, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y diera un saltito, **-parece goma…-.**

Naruto se puso como un tomate y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

**-¿Pero que me cuentas?-,** gruñó, **-¡métemela de una vez, ttebayo!-,** se ruborizó aún más al oírse a sí mismo decir esas cosas y se pasó una mano por la cara, **-al final sabía yo que acaba con las piernas abiertas…-,** susurró bajito.

Sasuke se quedó quieto y lo observó, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del rubio al no saber porque se detenía. Pudo ver como el Uchiha se quedaba pensativo ¿Qué estaría tramando? De repente, lo volvió a coger de la cintura, y lo puso de rodillas en la cama, dándole la espalda a él.

**-Ahora ya no estás abierto de piernas-,** comentó, volviéndole a meter los dedos bruscamente.

El cuerpo del rubio se contrajo en una sensación de dolor y placer a la vez. Jadeando se agarró al cabezal y hundió la cabeza entre ambos brazos, gimió.

**-¿Pero que haces?-,** la respiración agitada casi no le dejaba hablar, **-ahora no estoy abierto de piernas pero si en pompa ¿estas tratando de humillarme un poquito más, bastardo?-.**

Sasuke se echó a reír, aunque de una forma un poquito más disimulada. Sacó los dedos y se agarró su miembro, acercándolo a la pequeña entrada. Apoyó la puntita y comenzó a frotarla superficialmente, restregándose por todo el lugar.

El rubio encogió la cara y se sonrojó violentamente ¿y ahora que hacía? No se podía creer que el Uchiha pudiera llegar a ser tan pervertido ¡con lo modosito que parecía!

**-Sasuke, con más prisa los he visto yo, macho…-.**

Es más, en vez de una contestación recibió un pequeño jadeo. Naruto ya tenía la respiración acelerada al extremo, hizo acopio de valor y echó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver que le ocurría. El moreno estaba completamente colorado y de su boca multitud de suspiros escapaban.

**-¿Sasuke?-.**

**-Espera un mo… mento…-,** siguió frotándose hasta que tuvo que agarrarse a una de sus nalgas y apretarla, el pobre kitsune se mordió el labio ¡estaba que iba a echar a arder!, **-es que me gusta mucho… espera…-.**

Naruto volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus dos brazos ¿lo mataba o no lo mataba? Es ahí la cuestión. No solo tenía que pasar esa vergüenza, si no que el idiota de su koi se iba a correr solo con frotársela contra él, ver para creer.

Con un rebato de mil demonios, el rubio terminó separándose un poco y se colocó de rodillas, aun dándole la espalda.

**-Te juro que o me las metes o me voy, baka-.**

**-Deja de mandar tanto y tranquilízate-,** gruñó secamente el Uchiha.

Apoyó una mano en la curvatura de su espalda para volver a colocarlo en la misma posición. Naruto le obedeció después de un pequeño gruñidito y se agachó. Dio un pequeño bote cuando esta vez si que le estaba presionando en el sitio indicado, con un suspiro largo se agarró su propia erección y comenzó a agitársela, puede que así le doliera menos cuando la tuviera entera metida en él.

Cuando casi iba a empezar a meterla, esta pareció resbalar de nuevo hacia arriba, y una maldición de Sasuke invadió la habitación. El pobre rubio casi se echa a llorar de la frustración.

**-Sasuke por dios ¿tienes 16 años y no sabes meterla?-.**

El Uchiha se ruborizó, ya estaba bastante nervioso como para que él le presionara. Para que se callara le dio un fuerte guantazo en el cachete, haciendo que el Uzumaki se echara hacia delante en un jadeo entrecortado, su erección vibró ante el golpe y no pudo más que ponerse como un tomate, si al final tenía que reconocer que ser el pasivo tampoco estaba tan mal.

**-Lo intento, pero esta todo tan pringoso y caliente que…-,** no pudo seguir con la explicación, escondió los ojos en su flequillo oscuro y volvió a intentarlo, falló.

**-¡Pues nada!-,** gruñó el rubio bruscamente, **-si quieres voy y te compro una gafas de culo vaso, a ver si con eso atinas, Sasuke-teme-.**

Sasuke, ya herido en su orgullo, se colocó mejor, agarró al rubio por las caderas de forma firme y presionó de nuevo la punta contra la estrechita entrada. Tomó aire y dio una fuerte embestida.

Sonrió al ver que por fin se la había metido, pero tuvo que quitarla al escuchar el grito que había dado el pobre kitsune, que hasta las fuerzas de los brazos se le habían ido y había caído de cara contra la cama.

**-¿Te he hecho daño, Naruto?-,** preguntó preocupado.

**-¿Que si…?-,** volvió la cara para mirarlo, algunas lágrimas le habían saltado de los ojos, pero estos más que sumisos, ardían de pura mala leche, **-me cago en… hijo de tu pu… cuando te coja te vas a cagar mamón…-.**

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa de circunstancia y se movió una vez y lentamente. Cerró los ojos para escuchar el nuevo grito de Naruto, pero este no llegó, en su lugar, un largo gemido enturbió sus oídos.

**-¿Naruto?-,** volvió a formular.

**-¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme, ttebayo?-,** soltó de nuevo, pero ahora también tenía roces de deseo impregnados por toda la cara, **-sigue…-,** escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos posando ambas cosas en el colchón, **-sigue… sigue…-, **apremió.

Sintió que le empezaban a arder las mejillas al escuchar la petición del rubio. Tragó saliva y volvió a penetrarle, esta vez con más fuerza.

-**Ahh… Naruto… yo no pensé que…-,** se apretó el labio y se echó sobre la espalda del rubio, apoyando su frente en ella, **-me las estrujas de una forma….-.**

El rubio no contestó, tenía la boca llena de suspiros que no cesaban de salir una y otra vez. Al principio cuando aquello entró en él y le atravesó, creyó que le acaban de partir toda la columna, pero ahora… ¡dios, ahora! En la segunda embestida un calor brutal le había subido por todo el cuerpo, y sentir aquel trozo de carne candente moverse en su interior hizo que su erección comenzaba a agitarse sola, un placer la cubrió y se sentía explotar.

**-Más rápido, Sasuke…-,** se apretó a las sábanas y dio un infinito quejido, **-¡mas rápido!-.**

Sasuke lo miró y después se volvió a agarrar a sus nalgas, palmeándolas mientras seguía metiéndose todo lo que podía en su interior. Se le escapó un gruñidito ronco y sensual, pero es que aquello era el paraíso, no podía dejar en mojarse en aquella piscina de fuego. Se sentía tan bien, envuelto en aquella fogosidad, cada pared se adhería a su sexo con fuerza, apretándole y sacudiéndose de una forma realmente enloquecedora.

Se sintió morir, ahora pasó las manos por la cintura morena y se abrazó a él, sin dejar de mover las caderas, golpeándose con una brutalidad desmedida contra aquel traserito cuadradito y fuerte que lo recibía caliente. Lo que más le ponían eran los gemidos escandalosos y totalmente vulgares del rubio ¡si solo de oírlos ya creía que se correría!

**-Ah, Naruto… se siente tan bien… te voy a reventar… lo haré….-. **

El rubio sintió un pinchazo de placer en su vientre cuando le escuchó, y seguía, seguía diciéndole esas cosas ahora más cerca del oído. Saboreaba cara palabra de lo que iba a hacerle y vibraba, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba por explotar, creía que dentro de unos momentos su cuerpo se desharía y caería echo líquido en las sábanas, y en lo único que podía pensar es en que el de Sasuke también lo hiciera, fundiéndose encima suyo.

**-Sasuke… tócamela un poco… tócamela….-,** no tenía voz ni para decir la frase completa, y eso le desesperaba.

El Uchiha obedeció, fue a agarrársela cuando de repente se escuchó una conversación por el pasillo y la puerta abriéndose. No pararon, es más, apretaron el ritmo, estaban demasiado enloquecidos para hacerlo.

Oyeron un chillido y Sasuke vio la cara de Sakura completamente roja. La miró con cara de mala leche y agachándose para quitarle la almohada de las manos al kitsune, que por el movimiento chilló, la cogió y la levantó en el aire.

**-¡Otra vez no!-,** gritó, **-¡esta vez no me interrumpe ni dios!-,** y con toda su mala leche, la tiró hacia la puerta, para cerrarla. La almohada chocó contra ella y cayó al suelo, volviendo a quedarse solos en la habitación.

El moreno lo volvió a abrazar y aceleró las embestidas, hundiéndose tan hondo que el cuerpo moreno se convulsionaba. Naruto gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que multitud de saliva le escurriera por la barbilla.

**-Sa… suke…en s-serio, que se te va… la olla… p-pobre Sakura-chan-.**

Para que se callara, le cogió la erección y comenzó a agitársela con violencia, apretándola con tanta fuerza que el pobre rubio se encogió y se retrajo hacia las sábanas. Sasuke aprovechó para casi montarse sobre él. Se escuchaban los golpes de las penetraciones, como las elevaciones del Uchiha chocaban bruscamente con las paredes interiores de kitsune.

De pronto, gruñó, un desgarro de voz invadió los oídos de Naruto. Nunca lo había escuchado emitir esos sonidos, pero le estaban volviendo loco. El miembro de su koi, vibró en su interior produciéndole un placer infinito. Su respiración se cortó, como si nunca hubiera cogido aire, sus músculos se aferraron a un calambre realmente placentero que bajó desde su estómago hasta instalarse en la punta de su miembro, reventó, enviándole descargas por todo el cuerpo, sus miembros se contrajeron y abrió la boca, chilló con todas sus fuerzas, hasta volverse completamente rojo.

Sasuke se apretó a su cuerpo en una última embestida, se la apretó de tal forma que creía que la perdería en su interior, arañó sus caderas y le mordió el hombro, dejándole una buena marca. El Uchiha podía sentir como su trasero se contraía y la erupción llenaba el interior de su zorrito, invadiendo su letargo con pequeñas lucecitas blanca que hacían que no pudiera ver con claridad.

Por unos momentos, el mundo dejó de existir para los dos, hasta que cayeron a la cama, en un sacudida que hizo que sus cuerpos votaran un poco en ella. Los dos quedaron boca arriba, con la respiración totalmente descompasada y la vista fija en el techo, sin mover ni un dedo.

**-Creo que…-,** se cortó para coger aire, **-si que nos hemos… muerto, ttebayo-,** consiguió decir, no tenía palabras para expresar la experiencia ¿podría siquiera moverse?

**-Kukuku-,** rió con arrogancia, **-¿no te dije que te reventaría dobe…?-.**

Naruto se rió por el descaro de su koi, pero a parte también le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado que le hizo encogerse ¡pues si que podía moverse!

**-Claro que lo harías, justo en el momento que consiguieras acertar, tío-,** se burló con una sonrisita picarona, **-recuérdame que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a un oculista, lo tuyo es grave-.**

Sasuke ruborizado, se ofendió y le devolvió el codazo, que también hizo al rubio encogerse molesto.

**-Ya veremos si tu lo haces mejor-,** le provocó, mirándole de reojo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

**-Eso no lo dudes ¡recuerda que soy Uzumaki Naruto! Muajajaja-.**

El Uchiha no pudo más que reírse, tenía tan pocas fuerzas que el gritito de guerra no había tenido ni la mitad de volumen que de costumbre. Prefirió no contradecirle e intentó levantarse con un poco de molestia ¿¡si él estaba así como estaría el pobre rubio!? Seguramente no se podría levantar en una semana. Se sintió un poco culpable y se ofreció para calmarlo.

**-Creo que voy a tener que bajar en serio a por el vaso de agua ¿quieres?-,** soltó cuando pudo terminar de ponerse en pie.

**-Si te ofreces…-,** comentó encogiéndose de hombros, **-yo creo que no me moveré hasta mañana por la mañana, me duele tanto el culo que creo que me pasaré la semana que viene entera en el servicio-, **suspiró, **-bastardo…-,** musitó bajito.

Pareció como si el pecho del moreno se hinchara como el de los pavos, totalmente complacido por aquella afirmación. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta y salió, se encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo y con cara de cansancio extremo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-,** preguntó Sasuke, el cual iba solo con un bóxer que había tenido la precaución de ponerse para salir fuera.

La pelirosa, se levantó con rapidez y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente, haciendo que aun así, el Uchiha cayera un poco hacia atrás.

**-¿Sois idiotas o que?-,** preguntó un poco irritada.

El moreno siguió mirándola como si nada, no creía que tuviera que darle explicaciones de cómo o cuando se acostaba con su novio.

**-¿Por qué?-,** es lo único que aportó.

Sakura suspiró derrotada, por esa contestación daba por hecho que no se habían enterado de nada ¡pero serían idiotas!

**-¿No os habéis dado cuenta?-,** soltó en forma de acusación.

Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hastiado se retiró el pelo de la cara.

**-¿De que?-.**

**-¡De que habéis estado fornicando como conejos en "mí" habitación!-.**

Lo único que le faltaba a la chica era echar humo por la nariz, la pobre había pasado un mal rato al entrar todo cansada para descansar y encontrándose a Sasuke dándole a… bueno lo que se dice un mal rato tampoco fue… ante todo la sinceridad.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, como si le diera realmente igual.

**-¿Y por eso te la has pasado aquí esperando?-.**

Ella se ruborizó por la pregunta ¿y ahora como le explicaba que necesitaba entrar urgentemente?

**-Bueno… esto…-,** bajó la cabeza, **-necesito entrar a coger algo… cosas de mujeres…-,** intentó explicarlo, pero creía que le reventaría la cara antes de terminar de aclararse.

No tuvo que hacerlo, Sasuke pasó por su lado y le dio un suave toque en el hombro.

**-Entra y no mires mucho a Naruto-,** le avisó, **-y otra cosa…-,** comentó suavemente mientras se marchaba, **-mañana no olvides cambiar la sábanas, están completamente perdidas-.**

La pobre Sakura había quedado a cuadros, viendo como este desaparecía por las escaleras.

**-¡Seréis cerdos!-.**

**------**

_**Bueno… 16 páginas, creo que esta semana me he vuelto completamente loca XD tampoco le hagáis caso al título, era coña jajaja**_

_**Que os ha aparecido el trocito de ichi y an?? Me encanta esta pareja, y cuando termine el fic pondré un ova que tengo de ellos para ver como se conocieron y se hicieron novios jeje. Por cierto, algunas que ya lo han leído me dijeron que Ichigo cambia un poco, no es eso, solo que el ova es hace un año y en todo este tiempo a madurado XD Por cierto, para quién no lo sepa, Ichigo es un año más pequeño que Ankoku, tiene 15 y ella 16.**_

_**Sakura nunca cambiará, la pobre se la lleva todas ains UU En este veis que no se ha acostado con Sai XD es más, este sigue estando tan perdido en los caminos de la vida como siempre jajaja, aunque se ha llevado una buena paliza jajaja y lo otros viéndolos como si nada, vaya amigos jeje.**_

_**El lemon… bueno… pues no se como explicarlo. Ha sido la paranoia más grande que he escrito en mi vida XD seguramente muchos esperaban un lemon romántico y pasional y ahora voy yo, y me monto esta tontería XD Así que dadme la oportunidad de explicarme. Como he llevado las personalidad de los dos, lo he hecho muy ambiguo, no quería que Naruto pareciera una nenaza y demostrara su vena pervertida, que es en realidad como es el chico, y a un Sasuke que aunque tenga apariencia de seme, también tiene un buen roce de uke, así que aquí todos por igual. Después, está la poca experiencia, Sasuke como que el pobre no sabe mucho del tema, así que… le ha costado pero al final lo consiguió XD y Naruto igual de impaciente que siempre el niño, pobretico XD lo siento si os a molestado el humor en medio del lemon, pero para otros más lujuriosos ya habrá tiempo cuando tengan más experiencia. También me tenéis que perdonad si algunas partes se pasan de fuertes, aunque yo creo que no he puesto nada parecido a vulgar, pero de todas formas, perdón por si he dañado la mente de alguna XD.**_

_**En el próximo se desvelará el secreto de Sai. Creo que la cosa va ahora más deprisa que antes, aunque después de este capitulo, volverán dos o tres capítulos tranquilos y ya la segunda parte que será todo de sufrimiento y revelaciones de secretos.**_

_**Por cierto, a casi todo el mundo le gusta Ritsuka, gana por goleada XD si es que ese niño es un amor n.n aunque yo sigo prefiriendo a Ankoku UU que es la próxima de la que quiero que me digáis que os parece jeje.**_

_**Sin más, ahora los reviews:**_

**Aya k **(ola! Gracias a dios, nos vemos de vez en cuando XD aunque sea por un milagro jajaja, gomen por lo del móvil, pero es que en la habitación donde tengo el pc no hay cobertura ains… Bueno este capi me ha gustado mucho más que el pasado, si bueno, por fin naru se enteró de que estaban liados sus hijos, pero esa no sería la misma reacción que si se hubiera enterado de grande, ahora es menos maduro, no sabría explicarlo XD y bueno Ankoku… he puesto este pedacito al principio para que la gente la fuera entendiendo un poquito, creo que me ha salido mono XD lo de Sai es que no podía decirlo hasta después de lo de Kyo, así que si no hay ningún percance, en el capi que viene, jeje. Muchas gracias por el reviews amor! Te quiero nee-chan!) **Dark Kotetsu Angel **(ola! Vaya que dulce que eres si UU lo que digas jajajaja, bueno era un poco sangriento, sobre todo cuando Sakura se limpiaba la sangre en el camisón, joder que me pasé un montón jajaja. A ver… entre Ankoku y Itachi no va a pasar nada raro XD, aunque me daría bastante morbo para que negarlo jajajaja. Aunque pobre Ichigo, le da un infarto si alguien le quita a su nena jajaja. Itachi la primera vez que apareció en el fic, fue porque le dieron un soplo de que algo pasaba en Konoha, entonces el tío fue allí y los ha estado espiando desde entonces, por eso lo sabe todo. Ankoku e Ichigo lo han sentido cuando salieron de casa de Sakura, porque estaba un poco más cerca de lo normal y an-chan es más fuerte que sus padres XD lo es en el futuro y ahora vamos… sobre que pasó en el futuro, en esta primera escena lo dejo casi claro, ya a ver que deducid vosotras XD, muchos besitos!) **Blu3 FaY **(ola! El capi pasado fue un poco triste para Kyo si, pero gracias a eso… Bueno ya lo verás, en los próximos podremos ver a Kyo en todo su esplendor jojojo. Sobre el sello a ver que te explico hermosa, es como Gaara, bueno parecido, como no tiene sello él no puede controlar completamente al bijuu y se le va de las manos. Pues como Kyo no tiene seño tiene que él mismo intentar luchar con el Kreus y como el suyo es de los malos, como este llegue solo a rozar los barrotes de la jaula escaparía adueñándose del cuerpo de Kyo y matándolo. Ritsuka y Ankoku no tienen ese problema porque sus bijuu y ellos son como hermanos, además que estos son completamente buenos, tiene la típica mala leche de todos pero nada grave jeje. Es una mierda de explicación pero se ha intentado XD. Todavía estoy esperando los dibujos! ToT, gracias por todo!) **Ana Howl **(ola! O mi memoria me falla o no te he había visto antes! Gomen pero tengo memoria pez así que no te extrañes que no recuerde ni lo que comí para almorzar XD. Yo en mi mente si que sen donde están todos los personaje cuando quiero escribir una escena con muchos ellos, lo malo es que no se plasmar en el papel lo que hace cada uno, si no que siempre me olvido a alguien XD ese es mí problema concreto jeje espero verte mucho por aquí y muchísimas gracias por el review, besitos!) **hinatachan **(muchas gracias por escribirme y mandarme pm en el foro para saber como estoy, me hace gracia porque todos los miércoles me mandas uno jajaja eres realmente encantadora, te adoro preciosa, me gustó el reviews cielo, besitos!) **tabe-chan** (mi hijita!! Si que te ha salido el review y pedazo reviews vamos jajaja XD que lastima que los otros no, pero bueno, yo con verte ahora soy feliz para toda la vida n.n Veo que te sigue gustando Ankoku e Ichigo jeje, bueno ichi no es tímido es solo que prefiere mantenerse en un segundo plano y prevenir cualquier ataque de an, que la pobre cuando se cabrea da miedo, jeje. No veas lo que me costó explicar la escena de Kyo, menos mal que al final me las pude apañar, y si, yo me volví completamente loca escribiéndola, así que no te veas rara XD ¿me vas a hacer un dibujo RitsuxKyo? Kya!! ¿pero con que edad? ¿de grandes? En el ova Kyo tendrá 13 y Ritsu 18 creo que bastante años son para hacer cosas malas jajaja XD pero bueno… gracias si me lo haces, que se que estás muy ocupada jeje. También te inspiras para el itadei? Jajaja, eres un sol, espero que pueda poner algún lemon sobre ellos, quedaría muy bien, y claro, tengo que hacerlo antes de que se vayan al futuro, así que…como mucho, dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos, que es lo que me quedan jeje. Llevas toda la razón! La llegada de Ankoku fue como muy rara, pero no la quería poner más fría de lo que ya la he puesto XD y por cierto, sobre an y ichi ahora son un poco más maduros si te das cuenta, sobre todo él, es que un año y en guerra imagínate si cambia la gente UU A mí también me dio morbo lo del itaanko!!! XD en serio tía jajaja, pondré unos roces inocentes en la batalla justo antes de que vayan al futuro, pero nada importante, Itachi estará más bien pendiente de que no le pase nada a dei jeje. Sobre el lemon aquí esta! Me costó pero míralo! Se ha quedado medio raro pero bueno algo es jajaja. Me encantan tus reviews, así que no te preocupes, muchos besitos y gracias cari!) **conchito **(ola! Bueno es que Ankoku la tenía imaginado impresionante, pero al ponerlo en el fic parece fantasioso jajajaja, pero bueno, ella será así todo el tiempo, es su actitud de soy la puta ama del universo XD made in Uchiha XD. Me alegra que te guste Ritsuka es un sol! Gracias por leerme desde que encontraste el fic, nunca te pierdes un capitulo y te lo agradezco con todo el corazón, inmensamente en serio, muchos besitos para ti reina!) **samantha-miko **(jajaja, a mí me gusta siempre poner al rubio un poco espabilado, pero nunca apartándolo de su actitud habitual, hay que reconocer que en la segunda temporada ha madurado bastante jajaja, no le meto nada por el culo a Itachi que seguro que le gusta y después para desenviciarlo nos cuenta los dineros jajajaja, gracias por el reviews!) **kano **(me alegro que te guste! Bueno tu reviews no es muy profundo, no jajaja pero bueno, se agradece que te tomes la molestia de dejarme tu opinión y yo estoy la mar de contenta. Siempre me alegro de ver caras nuevas por aquí, porque para mí cualquier persona que me preste un poquito de atención ya es amiga para toda la vida XD si te interesa hablar conmigo solo tienes que coger mi correo, arigato y muchos besitos!) **Kotoko Hyuuga **(ola! De nada por dedicarte el capitulo pasado, me agradan mucho tus reviews testamentos, son de mis preferidos jeje. Bueno Sai tiene chakra viento aquí en mi fic porque yo lo digo vamos jajaja, en verdad ni idea chica XD Me alegro que te gustara la escena de kyo y Ritsuka, me salió super tierna y bueno… si Naruto se hubiera enterado en otro momento, podría haber puesto el grito en el cielo, pero terminar apoyándolos de todas maneras, pero es que viendo a Kyo ahí sobre la camilla, que quieres que diga el pobre? XD. Sobre Ankoku estas totalmente equivocada, bueno si es un poco psicópata, vamos… made in Uchiha, soy el puto amo del universo y tan frío que aun en verano soy un cubito jajaja XD pues ella igual jajaja. Sin embargo lo que pasa es que veía la escena melancólicamente, como diciendo, aprovecha Ritsuka ahora que no vas a poder abrazarte más a tu padre… más o menos. Con Ichigo no es tan frío jeje, él es uno de los pocos que pueden controlarla cuando se le va la olla y le sale la vena homicida. Pero Ankoku es uno de mis personajes favoritos y ya verás porque, solo tenía dos capítulos del fic, y ya había escrito el ova donde ella y Ichigo se conocen, así que imagínate jajaja XD. Itachi está planeando algo bastante grave, a este es a otro que se le va la olla macho UU Deidara solo lo acompaña como perrito fiel jeje. Veremos que ocurre con los dos y su presa, que dios sabrá quién es con las veces que cambia de opinión el Uchiha XD. Que sepas que me encantan tus review, muchísimas gracias por todos, besitos preciosa!) **MayTsunade8 **(ola! Gracias pero no creo que este fic merezca tantos reviews, me habéis complacido eternamente jeje. Bueno, ya verás lo que planean hacer ita y dei, que son más malos que el hambre UU nunca había puesto a ita tan malo en un fic leches XD, a ver, tirando unas cuantas paginas para atrás y como me has pedido que te contesta al otro me lo he leído otra vez, quién muere? Pues no te lo puedo decir XD pero creo que está bastante claro UU ya lo explicaré cuando llegue el momento, es decir, al final jajajaja XD A ver lo de Sasuke es muy complicado, ahora en el presente, a cambiado su forma de ser no solo por Naruto, si no también al conocer a los dos niños, no puede dejar de preocuparse por Kyo, sobre todo al saber lo que piensa y como ha sufrido, como ahora es más cariñoso no puede odiarlo, es más, lo quiere como si fuera suyo propio, en el futuro es diferente, pues cree que le ha puesto los cuernos y está bastante enfadado, en el futuro no se fue con naru porque le quisiera o algo así, si no porque le convenía para tener niños y renacer su clan, después que naru le hiciera la oferta claro está. Y además, son más cosas las que pasaron para la cosa terminará así. Es difícil de explicar ahora, eso tendría que ser más adelante jeje. Y ahora, muchísimas gracias por el reviews, besitos y perdón por no haberte contestado el review la otra vez!!!) **Sumiko Minamino **(ola! Me alegro de que te gustara el momento ritsuxkyo! La verdad es que es muy hermoso, si pudiera escribir mejor hubiera quedado realmente lindo, pero se hizo lo que se pudo XD Lo de Sai, si no hay ningún inconveniente, en el capitulo que viene, jeje vaya, no se os olvida a ninguna, me tenéis la mar de contenta jaja. Ankoku no es que sea muy seca, es que es un poco… insensible? Es como sasu en la segunda temporada, si es bueno y no mata a nadie, pero el tío parece que no le altera ni un huracán que pase por su lado, pues su hija igual jajajaja XD aunque también tiene su lado tierno jeje, ya lo verás, sobre todo con su familia. Kyo ahora que se ha arreglado, por decirlo de alguna forma, podrá demostrar más lo que piensa y todo eso, espero que te guste jeje. Itadei saldrá en tres escenas más creo UU una para un lemon y dos de lucha. Más o menos jajaja, muchas gracias por el reviews tesoro!) **Malale **(ola! Lale-chan cuanto tiempo? Te he dedicado el capi jeje, es que me gustas mucho jajaja pero eso ya lo sabías XD, además que también era una forma de recompensarte por el trabajo que te estás tomando para escribir el fic para el foro, motto arigato! n.n Te encanta Ritsu? Jajaja, me alegro mucho jajaja es un solete. Te gusta más Ichigo que Ankoku? Vaya vaya XD la verdad que Ichigo es un solete jeje, además que pinta más en la historia de lo que aparenta, lo entenderás mejor cuando leas el ova de cómo se conocieron la pareja jeje. Sobre Kyo y el sello eres la segunda que me pregunta a ver… no le pueden sellar a Kreus dentro porque ya lo tiene XD y Ankoku y Ritsuka tampoco tienen sello. Lo que pasa que como Kreus es malo intentan escapar para matar a Kyo y hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Los otros dos hermanos no tienen problemas porque Noäh y Tama son buenos y se quieren como hermanos, no se si me entiendes UU. No te gusta el RitsuxKyo porque es incesto? Bueno piensa que con hermanos-primos por si te ayuda jajajaja XD no ayuda verdad? Vale déjalo UU. Bueno… Itachi si que es… bueno… no te lo voy a decir pero ya te lo he dicho XD. Sobre lo de Sasuke, a ver… hablaron que según el padre que es quién pone el esperma, es quién decide de que raza es el bijuu. Así que si, Ritsuka y Ankoku tiene un bijuu neko y ahora entra Sasuke al interior de Kyo y es una comadreja, como sabrás, es muy poco probable que sea suyo, vamos imposible XD además que Kreus le dio la opción de si quería saber quién era el padre verdadero, pero como Sasuke ya lo sabía, supuestamente si Kyo tiene el Sharingan pero no es hijo suyo, solo puede ser hijo de otra persona jajajaja XD, espero que te enteres ahora, aunque mi forma de explicar deja mucho que desear vamos… muchas gracias por el reviews, me encantan que me hagan preguntas jeje, besitos!) **chus **(ola amor! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, por lo menos es uno en los que más acción hay, aunque sea destripando al pobre Kyo jajaja XD sobre la idea de Itachi ya lo tenía planeada desde el principio, más bien tengo todo el fic en la cabeza, espero que no me olvide de nada jeje. Tanto te gusta Ritsuka? Vaya que sorpresa, da un morbo que te cagas que se líe con Kyo eh? Pues ahora que tendrá casi control completo de sus actos, verás si se anima la cosa jajaja, cada vez que se queden solitos, a darle al tema! XD buenos, muchos besitos cariño, cuídate!) **Gaara-sama **(ola! No me digas que te la pasas mirando si he actualizado? Es todo un honor para mí preciosa, me da hasta vergüenza vamos o///o Sobre Ankoku, pues se podría decir que es una mezcla entre Kurenai y Anko, físicamente, porque en el carácter es propio Uchiha, vamos… XD me alegra mucho que te guste la pareja que hacen Ritsu y Kyo, intentaré que intimen un poquito más jeje, y sin que el menor mate a nadie jajaja XD hay gente que me leen? Kya!! Estoy súper feliz, me hace ilusión jajaja, lo malo es que si no me dejan reviews no los conozco, y eso me da penita ToT pero bueno, por lo menos se que existen jajaja, muchas gracias por el reviews cielo, besos!) **himeno-Asakura **(ola mi niña! No pasa nada porque sea el review corto, lo primero son tus estudios jeje. Te gusta mucho la pareja RitsuxKyo?? Kya! me alegro mucho! yo también la adoro, estoy pensando como voy a poner el ova de estos dos jeje, el de Ankoku y Ichigo ya lo tengo escrito, pero de todas formas, tengo tiempo de sobra, porque hasta que termine el fic no los colgaré jeje. Un fanclub?? Jajaja, no creo que nadie en MR se pasara por él, pero bueno, me haría mucha ilusión, arigato! por cierto, tabe me va a hacer un dibujo de ellos dos juntos "fati-chan rodeada de babas" jajaja, gracias por el reviews, besitos!) **GabyKoIshi **(ola! Gracias por dejarme un reviews y aportar paras los 300 creo que moriré si llego a ellos jajaja XD, me alegra mucho que te guste el capitulo, si tienes alguna duda no dejes de preguntarla ok? Besos!) **lulu116 **(ola! Que lástima parece que se te ha cortado el reviews, para una vez que me pongo a contestarlos, que mala pata no? bueno de todas formas, te agradezco enormemente que te tomes la molestia de enviármelo, cada una tenéis un pedacito de mi corazón ya lo sabéis jeje, es que no podéis ni imaginar lo ánimos que me dais y por eso, muchísimas gracias, besitos!) **Yukinita** (ola! Jajaja, ojalá que si que llegue, porque me alegría enormemente, nunca he tenido 200 como para llegar a los 300, me daría una verdadero ataque al corazón jajaja XD. si no lo dejaste no pasa nada, se te olvidaría, aunque prefiero leerte porque se te echa mucho de menos cuando faltas ToT Es verdad, Ritsuka es como Naruto de tierno y después con la carita de Sasuke, no da ganas de espachurrarlo entre los pechos de una y ahogarlo?? XD que bestia que soy UU, un póster de naru?? Kya! yo no tengo ninguno! Lo único que tengo de la serie es un muñequito de Itachi, ains… Aquí Itachi es el ser más mezquino del mundo, lo odiarás seguro y con todas las letras, así como te lo digo tía jajaja, muchas gracias por el reviews, te adoro!) **Akane Miyano** (la verdad es que me dio curiosidad que me dijeras que odiabas a Ritsu, por eso lo pregunté, y fíjate, la única que lo odias eres tú jajaja XD pero bueno, a mí me gusta pero prefiero a Ankoku jajaja y bueno, Ritsuka no hace de sufrir a Kyo linda, es más bien lo contrario, cuando sepas la historias, entenderás que Ritsu tendría que odiar a Kyo y sin embargo no lo hace, es más, se siente culpable de que haya nacido, esa fue la razón por la cual le cuidaba tanto hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarse, y Kyo pues… como no tenía a nadie y solo su hermano le prestaba atención terminó rindiéndose a sus encantos, si es que no se puede evitar jajaja XD, bueno preciosa, gracias por el reviews y no te preocupes, si no te gusta bien está jajaja ya te gustaran otros, que no me molesta vaya, hasta me gusta que discrepéis jajaja XD besitos!) **Uchiha-shei **(ola! Me secuestrarás? o///o jajaja me parece bien XD y no te preocupes, no me asusto porque seas bi, aquí servidora también lo es XD así que quedaríamos en familia jajajaja XD aunque si me secuestras será para complacerme ne? XD ya se me fue el asunto de las manos jajaja. Te encantó? O.O pero si es el peor capítulo que escribí!! Por lo menos a mi parecer jeje, y como voy a matar a Kyo? Que va mujer, todavía tiene que sufrir un poco más, jajaja, pobrecitos míos, siempre pasándolo mal leches. Tendrás mas RitsuxKyo, te lo aseguro jajaja, a mí también me encanta la pareja jeje, aunque para ver un lemon entre ellos tendrás que esperar hasta que haga el ova y sean más grandes, es que Kyo tiene 7 años y como que no lo veo bien, tu me entiendes jajaja o eso espero vamos O.O jajaja XD Ankoku es mi preferida, la más fuerte, la más guay, jajaja la más de todo macho XD, y Ichigo el novio, es que me mata este chico, no es ni la mitad de fuerte que ella, es un patoso, pero muy bueno XD un autentico encanto jajaja y tiene un poder, una cualidad muy buena! Es el único capaz de controlar a Ankoku y pegarle una leche cuando tiene que volver en sí, porque a veces se cabrea tanto que se le va la olla a la pobre UU Sobre lo que hará Itachi pues… si no fuera por los problemas que hay en el futuro, te aseguro que Itachi moriría en la primera parte del fic, pero no pueden matarlo así que habrá que aguantar jajaja. No pasa nada si no dejaste reviews, aunque se te echa de menos cuando no te pasas ToT Sobre los testamentos, me gustan mucho, así que no te resistas, pónmelos cuando quieras XD, muchos besitos tesoro!)

_**Kya!! Contesté a todos los review!! XD Bueno pues… gracias por dejármelos después de la mierda de capitulo pasado y que más mmm… el capitulo de Bai Kaze Bai Kaji lo colgaré mañana o puede que hasta pasado, depende de cuando tenga tiempo, que estoy pintando mi chalet de madera y no tengo tiempo, puede que a lo mejor no lo haga hasta la semana que viene, pero por lo menos este si que quería colgarlo.**_

_**Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300, me haría una ilusión atroz ya que nunca he llegado siquiera a los 200 así que imaginad jeje.**_

_**Ya se me curó el dolor de barriguita hasta nuevo aviso, así que no os preocupéis por mi, mis chicas lindas! Que no me muero! XD**_

_**Os quiero y perdonad todos mis desvaríos n.n**_

_**Pd: recordad que los reviews no están releídos y tendrán muchas incoherencias UU**_


	14. Olor a caramelo

_**Bueno, cada vez me asombro más de la cantidad de capítulos que llevo, y quería yo hacer este fic en un oneshot!! Vamos, me hubiera muerto antes de terminarlo XD Llevo mucho tiempo diciendo que le queda muy poco, y bueno, creo que está llegando a la mitad del fic mas o menos, puede que si las cosas las llevo un poco más rápidas lo habrá pasado ya. (aunque queden los ovas claro)**_

**_Así que espero que os guste este capitulo. Se hará lo que se pueda XD. Por cierto, dedicado a "_Blu3 FaY" por los dos dibujitos de Ankoku que me mandó, arigato!**

**OLOR A CARAMELO**

**-¡HYAAAA!-.**

Sakura levantó la cabeza sobresaltada ¿Qué había sido ese chillido? Bueno por la voz estaba segura que era Naruto pero, dios santo ni que lo estuvieran matando. Sai a su lado levantó una ceja tan confundido como ella. Los niños que bajaban ahora mismo las escaleras parecían no prestarle mucha atención, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Pero el que sí se levantó de un salto fue Sasuke, que después de llevar media hora en el salón con sus amigos esperando que su koi y los niños se despertaran, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Antes de darle tiempo a subir corriendo las escaleras, Naruto ya bajaba por ella, como no tenía ropa, con los mismos pantalones que ayer. Parecía cojear un poco y su cara ponía muecas que a la pelirosa le parecían muy graciosas.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando el rubio puso un pie en el salón, todos se quedaron estáticos ¿Qué era ese olor a caramelo? Sakura se puso colorada, no sabía porque pero aquel olor le provocaba una aceleración en el pulso considerable. Se pudo controlar un poco confundida, sin embargo, pudo observar que Sai y Sasuke no tenían la misma suerte. El Uchiha respiraba de forma torpe y los tendones del cuello empezaban a tensarse bruscamente, parecía no poder controlar muy bien sus actos.

**-Naruto ¿Qué es todo esto?-.**

El rubio lo miró incrédulo, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba preguntando. Sobándose el culo con cara de molestia, bostezó y se acercó un poco más a ellos.

**-No se de que me hablas, Sasuke-,** y bostezó de nuevo. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de la velocidad que había tomado Sai, en ponerse de pie, acercarse y cogerle de las manos, lo miró con sorpresa, **-¿Sai?-.**

Los ojos grises del anbu le brillaban con fuerza. Estiró de las manos del kitsune hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y se acercó a su cara, abriendo la boca en el proceso.

**-No lo entiendo, pero necesito besarte-,** soltó con total sinceridad.

Después se inclinó y le dio un beso, posando largamente su boca en la suya mientras que Naruto quedaba pasmado. Sintió calor por todo el cuerpo y achicó la mirada, le devolvió el beso sin saber muy bien porque.

Sasuke pegó un salto y se intentó acercar a ellos ¿PERO QUE COÑO ERA ESO? Sentía su pecho hervir con fuerza ¡pero si más que ganas de matar a Sai, lo que le apetecía era apartarlo para besar él a Naruto! Se corrigió unos momentos, nada mataría a Sai sin duda.

Sakura corrió a ponerse delante.

**-No hagas una tontería Sasuke, tranquilízate-,** comentó un poco asustada, **-¿no ves que esto lo ha provocado ese olor que desprende Naruto?-.**

El moreno respiró hondo, puede que fuera un efecto producido por lo hecho la noche anterior. Es decir, que Kyubi tenía todas las papeletas para tener algo que ver en todo este asunto. Intentó calmarse hasta que Naruto ascendió los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Sai, abriendo más la boca.

**-¡Y una mierda me tranquilizo!-,** gritó Sasuke fuera de sí, **-los mato…-.**

Al escuchar esa frase, el rubio volvió en sí, y cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo manoseándole la cintura se retiró de un salto. Se volvió hacia su koi meneando las manos como un loco.

**-Ne Sasuke, yo no he tenido nada que ver, ha sido él-,** se apresuró a añadir, **-si quieres matar a alguien ¡a él!-,** se apresuró de decir señalándolo.

Sai, al separarse también pareció despejarse un poco, aunque aun aquel olor a caramelo lo tentaba a sobre manera. Levantó una mano y se frotó las sientes.

**-Lo siento-,** ante aquella frase, Sasuke que ya estaba a punto de pegarle un buen puñetazo quedó quieto, **-no se que me ha pasado, es solo que lo vi tan… tan…-,** no sabía como definirlo, aún lo miraba y sentía la sangre bullir con fuerza en él.

El Uchiha se tranquilizó y cayó en el sillón que había por allí. Tendría que aprender a no tomarse en serio nada que ocurriera alrededor de su rubio. Todo era tan irracional como él.

Sakura se acercó a Sai y le quitó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, acariciándole el flequillo unos instantes para que la mirara.

**-¿Estas bien?-,** preguntó con ojos preocupados.

Él asintió y decidió ir a por un vaso de agua. Error, tuvo que pasar por al lado del rubio y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se volviera a sofocar, lo agarró del brazo para volver a cogerlo. Naruto ya se había prevenido del contacto. Pegó un salto y se acercó en tres zancadas a Sasuke, que ya se había puesto de pie y a la defensiva.

**-Mira Sai…-,** comentó dificultosamente, **-¿porque no te das una ducha fría?-,** él lo miró confuso, **-si bueno… vete con los niños y así aprendes un poquito más de ellos, venga-,** apremió con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

Sasuke acudió a dar la puntilla.

**-Mejor te duchas con Sakura, segura que ella te puede enseñar más cosas que los críos-,** y sonrió maliciosamente, dejando en claro que cualquier doble sentido de la frase era más que correcto.

Sai se lo pensó dos veces y se encogió de hombros, cogió a la pelirosa por la muñeca y la llevo hasta el baño.

**-¡Suéltame!-,** gritaba abochornada sin saber por donde salir corriendo, **-¡no ves que se estaba riendo de ti, baka!-.**

El anbu se paró y la miró, le sonrió y la terminó de achuchar dentro de la habitación, cerró detrás de él, desapareciendo del salón.

Naruto suspiró más tranquilo, agarrándose al brazo de su koi para guardar el equilibrio. Rápidamente el Uchiha se lo quitó de encima y se distanció unos centímetros.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?-,** preguntó con un temblor en la mirada, como si el desprecio le hubiera afectado.

**-No me toques o… terminaré echándose sobre ti y violándote como un salvaje-,** se retiró un poco respirando hondo y volvió la mirada hacia el rubio, **-es que te ves tan… y ese olor… y…-,** Naruto ya estaba más que colorado, **-me pones realmente ca-.**

**-¡Basta!-.**

Los dos se volvieron hacia la voz que había pegado el grito. Ritsuka le había dado la vuelta a Kyo y tenía sus oídos tapados con ambas manos. Antes lo habían escuchado de reírse a carcajadas limpias, sin embargo, ahora parecía querer cuidar del decoro de su hermano.

**-¿Qué haces, Ritsu-chan?-,** preguntó Naruto encogiendo la mirada y curvando la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender.

Este pareció ofenderse ante la pregunta.

**-¿No veis que hay un niño delante? Padres pervertidos…-.**

Naruto se guardó una risita mientras que Sasuke lo miraba seriamente, se le acercó y le dio un coscorrón, que hizo que el niño se quejase y lo mirara ceñudo.

**-No hay un niño, hay dos, mocoso-,** corrigió agriamente.

Su Oto-chan se apresuró a defender a su hijo predilecto. Le tocó un hombro al moreno y asomó la cabeza por encima de él.

**-Ritsu-chan no es un mocoso, Sasuke-.**

**-¿Qué no?-,** de nuevo la sonrisa maliciosa, padre rubio he hijo moreno negaron con la cabeza, el Uchiha asintió, **-es un mocoso, y encima incestuoso-.**

El pobre Ritsuka se quedó totalmente ofendido ¿pero que clase de padre era ese? Kyo lo miraba sin entender, con la ceja alzada. Naruto quedó pensativo por uno momentos y le reconoció la afirmación a su koi.

**-Bueno eso no te lo puedo negar…-,** soltó cómicamente.

El niño agarró a su hermano y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

**-¡Te odio, Oto-san!-,** gritó.

**-El sentimiento es mutuo-,** agregó Sasuke con unas cuantas risitas. Le encantaba ver a su hijo mayor enfadado, era un gusto añadido a su nueva vida.

De pronto, Ritsuka notó como Kyo le tiraba del brazo para que parara. Desvió sus ojos afilados hasta los suyos y quedó pensativo.

**-¿Qué quiere decir incestuoso?-.**

Los padres se taparon la boca para no reírse, sin embargo el morenito, se puso como un tomate, y tiró de la mano del rubio con más fuerza.

**-¡Nada!-,** gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

**------**

Naruto ya en su propia casa, salió del baño. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y se sacudía las hebras rubias bruscamente con una toalla. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos minúsculos pantalones cortos que le quedaban casi por la ingle.

**-¿Huelo mejor ahora?-,** le preguntó a Sasuke con una inmensa sonrisa.

El Uchiha, que estaba despatarrado en el sillón, levantó la cabeza y se sentó bien, abriendo las aletas de la nariz para percibir algún resquicio de aquel aroma.

**-Mmm… menos, pero sigues oliendo a caramelo. Te aseguro que es insoportable-.**

Apenado, Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y saltó sobre el sillón, sentándose al lado de su koi armando una alboroto.

**-¿De verdad huelo tan mal¿Por eso no has querido ducharte conmigo?-,** había tristeza y amenaza en la voz, mezcla un poco extraña.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se echó bien en el respaldar blandito. Alargó un brazo y atrajo el cuerpo de Naruto hasta él, dejando que se echara en su hombro, mientras él mismo suspiraba.

**-Hueles demasiado bien, ese es el problema. Y no he querido ducharme contigo porque terminaría mas cachondo de lo que estaba, y…-,** miró unos instantes la cara del Uzumaki, tuvo un escalofrió, **-no me mires de esa forma tan pervertida, ya se que la próximamente vez te toca a ti…-,** gruñó echando la cara hacia otro lado.

Naruto se echó a reír y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el muslo en forma de consuelo.

**-Te voy a dar la del pulpo, Sasuke-teme-.**

**-Pues vaya consuelo-,** se quejó él.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que los dos se echaron a reír como si no existiera más que ellos en todo el mundo. Y hubieran seguido si unas largas piernas no hubieran entrado en la habitación. Levantaron la vista para ver como Ankoku, con un finito camisón blanco de tirantitos, pasaba y se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

**-¿Debería preguntar a donde has ido por esa ropa?-,** preguntó secamente Sasuke ¡por dios si casi se le veían los pezones con ese escote! Ankoku se encogió de hombros como respuesta, **-bueno… ¿entonces?-.**

Lo miró fijamente y sus ojos carmesí brillaron maliciosos.

**-No te importa-.**

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo, y se hubiera levantado a darle un par de ostias si Naruto no lo hubiera frenado cogiéndolo del brazo. Con una risita bastante visible le negó con la cabeza, a él si que le gustaban las salidas de su hija ¡pedazo de mujer! Y eso que pocas le habían echado cara al Uchiha como lo hacía ella.

**-¿Lo has robado?-,** se atrevió a formular el rubio.

Ankoku le miró sin sorprenderse y arqueó una sonrisa, típicas de la familia Uchiha. Lo primero que pensó el Uzumaki es que casi todos los genes eran del bastardo y… ¿él que?

**-Soy buena infiltrándome-.**

**-Buff-,** resopló Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos, **-yo les he heredado los guapo y tú lo sinvergüenza, vaya mezcla-.**

El rubio se echó a reír y se echó los cabellos mojados hacia atrás, dejando que algunas gotitas le cayeran en la cara al moreno, que bufó empezando a enfadarse.

**-¡Pues a mí me gusta, ttebayo!-,** rió Naruto.

**-Como no…-,** se quejó intentando levantarse.

**-Ha venido una anbu por aquí y nos ha dicho que la Godaime quiere vernos urgentemente-,** Sasuke se volvió a sentar, **-está en mi cuarto-,** terminó de decir.

Naruto intentó procesar la información, se inclinó hacia delante y escrutó a su hija con la mirada ¿había escuchado bien?

**-¿Qué hace en tu habitación?-.**

**-Esta K.O-.**

El Uchiha se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su hija. De pie frente a ella tuvo que agachar la vista para mirarla. A Ankoku no le imponía su cercanía, es más, con todo el descaro del mundo levantó la cabeza y dejó que los ondulados cabellos azabaches bailaran hacia su espalda con soltura.

**-¿Por qué está K.O?-.**

La morena puso cara de fastidio y levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia su padre.

**-Me tocó un pecho el muy bastardo-,** Naruto puso la misma mala cara que Sasuke, **-le pegué una patada en los mismo huevos, lo malo es que Ichigo se despertó por el escándalo y cuando escuchó al anbu defenderse se lió a ostias limpias con él-.**

**-¡Pues merecido se lo tiene!-,** se quejó el rubio, estaba tan colorado que se creía capaz de pegarle el también si se lo encontraba, **-se lo diré a Tsunade-baachan y si ella no le dice tres cosas, yo me ocuparé de él-, **despotricó contra el anbu ¡quién osara tocar a alguno de sus hijos se las vería con él!

El Uchiha no habló, pero internamente se estaba controlando para no subir y liarse a patadas con aquel tío, esperaba que Ichigo se hubiera quedado a gusto.

**-Este olor…-,** dijo alguien bajando las escaleras, Ichigo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón, **-¿caramelo?-,** se acercó más a Naruto, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, **-mmm… es delicioso…-.**

Naruto que ya sabía lo que venía continuación levantó el puño como advertencia, no tuvo que hacerlo, Ankoku se había levantado y le había dado un fuerte castañazo en toda la cabeza a su novio, alejándolo de él.

**-¿Hueles a caramelo?-,** preguntó zarandeándolo, el pobre Ichigo estaba tan confundido que no sabía que decir ¡si le habían entrando ganas de acorralar a su suegro! Eso es que estaba ya en las últimas….

Fue Sasuke el que se adelantó para aclarar el asunto.

**-Si, Naruto desprende ese olor desde esta mañana. Hubo un pequeño altercado en casa de Sakura y Sai no pudo contenerse-.**

Ichigo abrió ampliamente los ojos ¡no podía ser! Se aguantó la risa y miró hacia otro lado, notando como Ankoku, estupefacta lo soltaba y se acercaba a su padre rubio. La chica lo agarró de la mejilla y se dispuso a estirar bruscamente de la ella.

**-Ite, ite, ite, ite ¡eso duele, An-chan!-,**

Ella arrugó el entrecejo por el diminutivo pero no dijo nada de eso, es más, siguió estirándole bruscamente ¡era de locos!

**-¿Qué específicamente, te ha hecho tío Sai?-,** preguntó un poco ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

Sasuke viajó la mirada de ella hasta un Ichigo casi descojonado en la esquina, aquí pasaba algo seguro. Se apresuró a responder, porque el rubio estaba más ocupado en sobarse la mejilla colorara que otra cosa.

**-Solo lo besó y casi lo mato, así que dudo que se atreviera a hacer nada más-.**

Ankoku suspiró aliviada. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, por lo menos, ya podría contarles algo.

**-Poned atención-,** advirtió, el Uchiha la mirada fijamente, sin embargo Naruto no le hacía ni caso, esta vez le tocó estirarle de la oreja para que le escuchara, el rubio gruñó, **-esto es importante, así que… Naruto por dios ¿me estas escuchando?-.**

**-Si dejas de pegarme puede que lo haga-,** gruñó con los mofletes hinchados y la cara más seria de lo normal. La morena paró, su Oto-chan era un poco infantil pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor esconderse bajo las piedras. Se apresuró a asentir.

**-Esta bien, a ver…-,** se sentó en la misma silla y le indicó a los demás que también lo hiciera, Ichigo a su lado y sus padres en el sillón del frente, **-cuando un jinchuuriki desprende esa clase de olor es que su cuerpo está cambiando de alguna manera. Los que tenemos también un bijuu en nuestro interior no lo percibimos, por eso no me había dado cuenta-,** se paró un momento por si alguien le quería preguntar algo, pero todos guardaban silencio, **-veamos como sigo…-,** se rascó la frente y pensó, **-cuando un jinchuuriki queda embarazado, no lo hace directamente él, aunque sea mujer, si no que es el bijuu quién es fecundado, entonces como entenderéis, no es un embarazo normal. Cuando logra quedar embarazado, empieza a emanar unas especies de feromonas para atraer a los hombres, aunque puede que a algunas mujeres también les afecten-.**

Sasuke iba a abrir la boca, pero un Naruto totalmente confuso se le adelantó.

**-¿Y si ya ha quedado embarazado el bijuu porque leche empieza a oler así?-.**

El Uchiha se sorprendió porque fuera una pregunta inteligente, es más, era la misma que él iba a hacer. Sonrió de medio lado, parecía que había madurado más de lo que esperaba, entonces recordó que le iba a dar la del pulpo y negó con la cabeza. Era el mismo Naruto después de todo.

Ankoku se dio unos cuantos golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos en el labio inferior y pensó.

**-La prolongación del embarazo de un bijuu es diferente. Para poder desarrollarse el feto, necesita el chakra constante del padre, así que… desprendiendo esa feromona, el bijuu intenta que esa persona en especial no se aleje y pueda seguir… bueno… haciéndolo con el jinchuuriki, por decirlo de alguna manera-.**

Ichigo no dijo nada, lo único en lo que pensaba es que quería dejar embarazada a Ankoku, así podría hacerlo con ellas casi todos los días. Empezó a babear hasta que ella le pegó una capón en toda la cabeza, no hacía falta ser un lince para saber lo que estaba pensando.

**-Conclusión-,** pidió Sasuke, intentando que la esperanza que tenía dentro, fuera confirmada por su hija.

Naruto alzó una ceja ¿no podía ser que él…? Ankoku le sonrió.

**-Pues sí. Naruto está embarazado e intenta atraerte para que te lo tires sin parar Sasuke. Ala felicidades, me voy a vestir-,** y sin más, se levantó y subió las escaleras. Ichigo se apresuró a correr detrás de ella, y para que negarlo, no dejaba de mirar el movimiento de sus caderas… ¡como estaba de buena!

El moreno se volvió despacio hacia el Uzumaki, que se había quedado paralizado ante la noticia. Sintió como una mano le tocaba la tripa y bajó la vista, observando como el roce incesante de Sasuke sobre su estómago le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

**-Naruto… yo…-,** no sabía que decir, pero la felicidad se le había instalado en la cara, formándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El kitsune se volvió rápidamente y después de mirarlo unos instantes a los ojos, pegó un salto y se abalanzó a su cuello, en un abrazo que casi le cortaba la respiración al Uchiha.

**-¡VAMOS A SER PADRES, VAMOS A SER PADRES, DATTEBAYO!-.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la cara en el cuello de su koi. Tragó saliva y se concentró en sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo contra él. No se lo podía creer, por fin… lo que siempre había deseado.

Naruto al escuchar un pequeño sollozo y su hombro empezando a empaparse de delicadas gotas, se despegó un poco y miró totalmente sorprendido al moreno ¡no podía ser!

**-Sasuke… ¿estas llorando?-.**

El Uchiha echó la cara hacia otro, y encogió la nariz, escondiendo los ojos con su flequillo. Rápidamente se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

**-Por supuesto que no, yo no lloro, dobe-.**

El Uzumaki sonrió con tal calidez que Sasuke se echó hacia atrás. Pero al percibir el brillo en sus ojazos azules estaba seguro de lo que venía a continuación. Naruto se echó sobre él y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

**-¡Te quiero Sasuke, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!-,** gritaba sobre él mientras le daba achuchones, **-¡eres adorable!-.**

El pobre moreno se intentó bajar del sofá y empezó a acelerar el paso fuera de habitación.

**-Piérdete pesado…-.**

**-No te vayas ¡SASU-CHAN!-,** y salió corriendo detrás de él.

A los pocos segundos, estaban uno detrás de otro corriendo por toda la casa.

**------**

Ritsuka se sonrojó al escuchar todo el escándalo que estaban formando sus padres dentro de la casa. Se sentó al lado de Kyo, en el columpio y los dos comenzaron a mecerse.

**-Así que ya no necesitas desconectar ¿eh?-,** preguntó mirando a la puerta que daba al patio, por donde veía a sus padres "jugar".

Kyo negó con la cabeza y se arrimó un poco más a su hermano mayor. Ritsuka se tensó ante el contacto, sentirlo tan cerca y encima despierto y en total facultad de sus actos le estaba matando de a poco.

**-Gracias al chakra viento que me administraron, crearon una espesa barrera alrededor de la jaula de Kreus, por mucho que consiguiera derribar todo mi laberinto y llegar a los barrotes, nunca podría atravesar la barrera de chakra, ya que al ser externo no puede disolverlo, si fuera mío podría manejarlo a antojo-.**

**-Vaya…-,** dijo Ritsu, con las mejillas encendidas he intentando calmar sus nervios. Tenía las manos tan apretadas en las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio que creía que terminaría con todos los músculos atrofiados.

Kyo dio un pequeño salto y se bajó del columpio. Con dos pasitos se colocó frente al moreno y clavó su afilada mirada en él. A Ritsuka siempre le imponían aquellos ojos grises, totalmente fríos pero con una necesidad implícita en ellos.

De repente sintió la mano en su mejilla y como el rubio se metía entre sus piernas, alzando también la otra mano para apoyarla en su hombro.

**-Ahora que no tenemos que ocultarnos… bésame de nuevo, nii-chan-,** la voz ronca de Kyo, provocó que el estómago del mayor comenzara a pegar brincos ¿Cómo podía ponerle tan cachondo¡por dios solo tenía 7 años! Aunque parecía mayor que él, era tan alto que le llegaba a la barbilla, un record para su edad.

Tragando saliva dificultosamente, Ritsuka lo agarró por la cintura y lo apretó a su pecho. Kyo lanzó un pequeño gemido que fue la perdición para el pobre moreno. Le aferró con fuerza y unió sus labios, en un pequeño beso. Aplastó la boca contra la del menor por unos segundos y se separó con un suspiro satisfecho.

Lo que se encontró fue las cejas fruncidas del rubio. Parecía que él no lo estaba en absoluto.

**-¿Qué ocurre, ttebayo?-,** preguntó un poco inquieto.

Kyo, estiró de los cabellos azules y esperó excitado a que su hermano abriera la boca para dar un pequeño quejido, entonces fue cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa más que satisfecha.

**-Quiero mucho más que eso, nii-chan-.**

Y le besó, invadiendo su boca y mezclándola bruscamente. Buscó la lengua de Ritsuka y jugueteó con ella, chocándole la puntita mientras tiernamente comenzaba a acariciarle el cuello, descendiendo sus deditos por toda la garganta del mayor.

El moreno después de unos segundos totalmente embriagado salió de su aturdimiento y lo separó, cogiéndolo de los hombros y haciendo que le mirara directamente a lo ojos.

**-Detente ahora mismo-,** ordenó, dejando al rubio totalmente contrariado, **-despacio Kyo, eres muy pequeño y esto no esta bien-,** susurró no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero antes de sus deseos estaba su hermano, y sería totalmente correcto con él, **-solo hay que esperar un par de años, y entonces nosotros… nosotros…-.**

Kyo arrugó las cejas y en sus ojos grises un brillo escarlata los atravesó por unos segundos. Ritsuka parpadeó confuso, había sido tan fugaz que seguramente se lo habría imaginado él mismo ¿o no?

El menor se separó de él, y se dirigió a la cara. No se explico, solo repitió una frase mientras era seguido de cerca por Ritsuka.

**-Un par de años…-.**

**------**

_**Mil perdones! Este capítulo tendría que ir sobre el secreto de Sai pero… vale, se me fue la olla, cuando yo pienso la trama para el próximo capítulo parece que lo hago más larga de lo normal, ya que cuando empiezo a escribirlo, no me cabe en un capitulo ni la mitad, eso si, en el próximo segurísimo que descubrimos a Sai. Estoy tan segura porque es la escena que vendría ahora, después de esta XD por eso esta vez no me equivocaré XD**_

_**Como veis he intentado explicar un poco sobre el embarazo de Naruto. Como es el bijuu quién se queda preñado, pues es distinto al de una persona normal. Para poder crecer el embrión necesita el chakra del padre, así que… necesitan estar todo el día fornicando como conejos XD vale no es así específicamente pero ya veréis XD En el próximo intentaré explicar también la duración, o pensaréis que Naruto estará embarazado solo 9 mes? Que va chicas XD para nada XD.**_

_**Sai y Naruto se han dado un beso! Pero he sido yo la que he escrito esto? se me fue la olla, pero me pareció bastante gracioso para el capi que viene XD nada más de leer la reacción de Ankoku e Ichigo al saberlo os lo podéis imaginar jajaja XD**_

_**Que habrá pasado entre Sai y Sakura mientras estaban en la ducha? Pobrecita Sakura, con lo bien que me cae y siempre la hago sufrir, yo es que no me lo explico XD**_

_**En este capitulo Naruto me ha salido un poco más infantil, pero no es eso específicamente, él siempre tiene su misma esencia, solo que de vez en cuando se pone o muy serio o muy tonto, depende del día XD**_

_**Kyo se está enfadando con Ritsuka, o soy yo, o le pongo un toque malicioso a Kyo? Es normal, si es que le viene de familia… jeje.. jeje… (risa maligna)**_

_**Ankoku y Ichigo son la caña XD me parto con ellos, Ichi es como Naruto, un momento es serio y varonil, en otros es un tonto lunático, y en otros casi lo único que le falta es chuparse el dedo para ser un niño de teta, pero eso le hace interesante y lo mejor de todo, que no sabes por donde te va a salir! An-chan pues… no es tan fría como parece, solo que va de chula por la vida, lo lleva en los genes. Es como dice Sasuke, a heredado la belleza los de Uchiha y la poca vergüenza de Naruto XD vaya mezcla jajajajaja, Ritsuka también mas o menos, pero es mas cálido que su hermana. Y Kyo creo que no tiene descripción jajaja. Sobre si os gusta Ankoku, la mayoría decís que sí pero no parecéis estar muy convencidas, bueno, la daré por buena XD**_

_**Siento que no pueda responder reviews esta semana, mirad que estamos a viernes y estoy destrozada, gomen ne UU por lo menos este tiene más paginas de lo normal, algo es algo UU**_

_**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leerme!**_


	15. ¡Hermanos!

_**Gomen! ToT ya se que me estuvisteis esperando la semana pasada pero… bueno, ahora ya no tengo tiempo de colgar en un día previsto, lo iré actualizando mediante los vaya escribiendo y punto, aunque espero que siga habiendo uno por semana, o eso se intentaré. En este capítulo, solución a la incógnita de Sai jeje.**_

_**Este capi está dedicado a "Amyleex"**_

**¡HERMANOS!**

Sasuke estaba sentado en un amplio sillón en el despacho de la Hokage, tendido en él y con la cabeza sobre sus piernas estaba Kyo, que parecía dormir placidamente, todavía le quedaba unas cuantas horas de sueño para poder recuperarse por completo. Frente a ellos, Naruto con los brazos cruzados miraba la escena, como el Uchiha le acariciaba los pelos rubio a su hijo era realmente enternecedor, haciendo que sintiera un calorcito en el pecho al verlos.

Ankoku e Ichigo se estaban presentando a la Hokage, en una conversación más bien escasa, dijeron sus nombres y poco más, tampoco es que Tsunade le pidiera mucha información. Y Ritsuka, curioseaba en una de las estanterías que había al lado del escritorio, le daba curiosidad saber si los libros cambiaron mucho con el tiempo y comparar lo intereses de la vieja con los de su padre.

Naruto suspiró, se estaba hartando de todo esto.

**-Tsunade-baachan ¿queda mucho para que empieces a comernos la olla? ¡Todavía no me has dicho a quién diantre estamos esperando, ttebayo!-.**

Tsunade levantó la vista hacia él y fijamente quedó ahí. Sopesándolo con la mirada de una forma que resultó realmente desquiciante al rubio.

**-No podemos comenzar esta reunión hasta que no llegue-.**

**-¿Quién?-,** preguntó Sasuke, con una voz totalmente calmada. De vez en cuando mirara a Kyo y sus ojos grises se afilaban tiernamente, no podía evitar sentir aquello por aquel precioso niño.

Ankoku bufó y se sentó un poco despatarrada en una silla próxima. Se cruzó de piernas y la mini falda casi le quedó por la ingle, dejando todas sus largas piernas al aire. El Uchiha frunció el ceño ¡dios ¿a donde habían ido a por esa hija?!

**-Sois unos tíos muy pesados-,** soltó de forma hastiada, mientras que se dejaba caer hacia la izquierda, echándose en el costado de un Ichigo bastante recto a su lado.

Naruto la miró con un ligero puchero y la acusó con un dedo.

**-Claro An-chan, como tu lo sabes todo pues ale, a los demás que nos den por saco ¿verdad?-.**

Esta lo miró ceñuda e iba a soltarle una bordería cuando se escuchó dos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Ritsuka, sin que le dieran permiso siquiera, la alcanzó en tres grandes zancadas y la abrió rápidamente mientras se echaba hacia un lado para dejar pasar a los nuevos integrantes.

**-A bueno, si llego a saber que a quién esperábamos era a Sakura-chan no me hubiera fastidiado-,** le guiñó un ojo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Esta saludó a todos y en especial le devolvió el gesto a Naruto, levantando graciosamente la mano hacia él.

Tsunade tuvo que carraspear la garganta para que le hicieran caso. En un movimiento nervioso se alisó sus dos coletitas rubias y miró a Naruto.

**-No es a Sakura a quién esperábamos, pero como ella es casi de la familia, decidí incluirla en esta pequeña reunión-,** el rubio asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, haciéndole soltar un suspiro a la mujer, **-vale, es mejor que os sentéis todos-.**

Ninguno le hizo caso, solo quedaron sentados Sasuke con su hijito y Ankoku, que parecía estar a punto de echarse una siestesita. La Hokage volvió a suspirar ¿para que le servía ser la que mandaba si nadie allí le escuchaba?

Naruto estaba ya tan nervioso que casi le había salido un tic en la ceja. Él no era de los que tenían paciencia, es más, realmente era un persona hiperactiva, prefería estar pegando saltos a estar todo el día en un sillón viendo televisión.

**-¿Qué, lo sueltas o no, Tsunade-baachan? Realmente me estás irritando-,** gruñó.

**-Eso no es muy difícil, Naruto-,** comentó como tal cosa, Sai.

Este mantenía una distancia más que considerable con Naruto, aunque gracias a un licor que le había preparado la sannin para disminuir el olor, parecía que los efectos habían casi desaparecido. De todas formas se decidió por la precaución, todo lo que rodeara al rubio realmente le trastornada, al principio pensó en atracción sexual, pero ahora ya no lo tenía claro.

Se volvió hacia la fea, y bueno… tenía que reconocer que no era tan fea ahora que la conocía, es más, creía que le gustaba ¿o no? no lo sabía. Se decidió ignorar el gracioso mohín del molesto Naruto y concentrarse en la vieja que parecía querer decirle algo importante.

**-Empecemos con una pregunta-,** comentó la Hokage mirando fijamente al anbu, Naruto volvió a bufar, **-¿sabes cual es tu verdadera identidad?-.**

Sai se encogió de hombros y sacudió la negativa tranquilamente.

**-Ni lo se ni me importa. Yo soy yo-.**

Naruto se volvió bruscamente hacia él. Tenía la cara roja entre incomprensión y furia.

**-¿Sai no es tu verdadero nombre?-,** gritó una octava más alta de lo normal.

Sasuke miraba la escena sin decir palabra. Mientras que ahora era el turno de Sakura, que con una mano en el corazón, levantó la otra para tocar su hombro y así hacer que le mirara.

**-¿No has estado engañando, Sai?-.**

Realmente no se lo podía creer, le temblaba la voz ¿Qué pasaba allí?

**-No es eso-,** soltó un poco apresuradamente el anbu, **-desde que era joven Danzou-sama escogía un nombre diferente para cada misión. Se aseguró de que no tuviéramos sentimientos y tampoco una personalidad. Yo…-,** aguardó un momento y los miró lentamente, **-me quedé con vosotros por eso, para aprender lo que me habían negado y para poder conservar un nombre, solo eso-.**

**-Que pena…-, **susurró Sasuke, aunque la verdad, por la forma en la que lo había pronunciado, demostrada que de pena no le daba nada.

Por aquel comentario, recibió una mirada ceñuda de Naruto. El cual ya se había retirado y palmeado la espalda de Sai de forma amistosa, regalándole una sonrisa. Sakura por el contrario bajó la cabeza. No quería mirarle, si lo hacía vería la lástima impresa en su cara, y no quería ofender su orgullo con ella. Así que simplemente se giró hacia la Hokage y esperó a que continuara.

**-Bien…-,** Tsunade golpeó la parte baja de los folios contra su escritorio, alineándolos, **-si te importa como si no, te diré quién eres-.**

**-¿Lo sabes, Tsunade-baachan?-,** preguntó ansiosamente Naruto, golpeando con las dos palmas de las manos el escritorio, recibiendo una mirada no muy alegre de la rubia.

**-Si, lo se-,** levantó un poco el cuerpo para achuchar al kitsune y separarlo de su escritorio, este soltó un gracioso quejido, **-y ahora-,** se volvió a acomodar en la silla, **-escuchad todos atentamente. Fui a hablar con Danzou. Por lo que podéis deducir, fui a preguntar por Sai. Normalmente, el anbu raíz cogía a los niños huérfanos que habían quedado en la guerra y los adiestraban. Pero tenían la obligación de aun negándoles su identidad, guardar algo que les perteneciera-, **cayó por unos segundos y sacó de una pequeña caja una camisetita perteneciente a un niño de apenas dos años, la sacudió en el aire y sonrió de forma maliciosa, como si fuera a soltar una auténtica bomba, **-ya sabéis que los clanes grandes, suelen plasmar su símbolo en la mayoría de sus pertenencias-,** con soltura le dio la vuelta la camisetita negra y se vio una espiral naranja en la espalda, **-Naruto ¿te suena de algo?-.**

El rubio con los ojos tan entrecerrados que casi no veía y con cara de pensar mucho mucho, se acercó hasta que casi metió la nariz en la prenda. Después la miró desorbitadamente y empezó a señalarla histérico con el dedo.

**-Si es mi espiral, "mí" espiral-,** señaló mirando a Sai en forma de sospecha. Este se encogió de hombros sin entender un carajo.

Sasuke desde su posición en el sillón, alzó una ceja. Todavía no sabía hasta donde quería llegar la vieja Tsunade.

**-No sabía que esa espiral, fuera símbolo de ningún clan-, **acotó el Uchiha.

**-Lo era-,** afirmó Sakura, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, **-bueno…-,** hinchó el pecho por ser ella la única que lo sabía y comenzó a explicarse, **-igual que me enteré del estado del clan Uchiha, indagué en el apellido Uzumaki. Uzumaki era el apellido del cuarto Hokage, Naruto-.**

**-Para, para, Sakura-chan-,** comentó el rubio alzando una mano mientras se masajeaba la frente, **-mucha información a la vez para mis pobres neuronas…-,** se tranquilizó y respiró hondo… **-¿POR QUÉ TENGO YO EL MISMO APELLIDO QUE YONDAIME?-.**

A la pobre Haruno le calló una gotita por la frente. Si es que para tratar algo importante con Naruto era mejor llevar unos buenos tapones para los oídos, si no querías quedarte sorda, claro.

**-Lo que me dijeron, es que él pidió que te lo pusieran, ya que por su culpa ibas a acabar con un demonio en tu interior-.**

El Uzumaki asintió y soltó un buen resoplido, tenía que sentirse orgulloso ¿no? aunque la tranquilidad se la llevó nuevamente la sannin.

**-Eso no es del todo correcto-,** de nuevo, todos miraron a Tsunade, **-realmente Naruto, Yondaime es tu padre. El clan Uzumaki lo formaban tu tío, muerto a causa de Kyubi. Tu madre, muerta al darte a luz, tu hermano, que supuestamente murió cuando acompañaba a tu tío y Kaseiyo, que murió introduciéndote el Kyubi-,** respiró hondo y le sonrió intentando no parecer muy dura, **-lo siento, Naruto-.**

Esta vez el rubio si que tuvo que echar mano a una silla, que le había acercado Ichigo con una rapidez impresionante. Cuando cayó en ella, dejó la vista perdida, no podía entender nada pero… había algo…

**-¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi familia esta muerta?-.**

Su voz sonó quebrada, aun más cuando sintió las manos finas de Sasuke pasar alrededor de su cuello y dejarlas caer en su pecho. Sabía que no haría más que eso. Naruto era muy orgulloso como para que se pusieran a consolarlo como si fuera una nenaza, aun así, agradecía enormemente el detalle del Uchiha. Por lo menos, había acudido a su lado y acariciado de forma sutil.

**-No quisimos decírtelo para que no sufrieras Naruto. Aunque ahora veo que me equivoqué. El hijo mayor de Kaseiyo no murió con tu tío, si no que al quedar solo alrededor de una multitud de cadáveres, fue recogido por el anbu raíz y borrado su identidad. Solo tenía dos años cuando entonces-.**

Naruto se puso de pie, quitándose de encima las manos de su koi. Se volvió hacia Sai con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿había pillado bien lo que le estaban insinuando? ¡no podía ser!

**-Tsunade-sensei, eso quiere decir que…-,** Sakura fue cortada por el rubio.

**-¿QUÉ SAI ES MI HERMANO MUERTO?-,** gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sai los mirara con bastante parsimonia, parecía estar totalmente tranquilo. Por supuesto, todo era exteriormente, por dentro se moría de ganas porque esa afirmación fuera verdad. Él nunca había tenido una familia, solo su hermanastro, pero ya estaba muerto. Miró por unos momentos a Naruto y entonces lo entendió. Una vez, cuando fueron a por Sasuke-kun, comparó a Naruto con su hermanastro, él creía que se parecían físicamente, pero lo que realmente hacía que los involucrara, era la sensación que le brindaban, esa hermandad sin precedentes que hacía que su corazón frustrado durante tantos años, se aliviara, aunque fuera solo por unos pocos minutos.

**-Eso es-,** soltó Tsunade con una amplia sonrisa, totalmente satisfecha, **-Sai es tu hermano mayor, Naruto-.**

El rubio tragó saliva dificultosamente y se giró de nuevo hacia el moreno. Un rubor escandaloso le cubría las mejillas y no se veía con valor de mirarle a la cara ¿pero que le pasaba? ¡El era Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Desde cuando se avergonzaba él por algo? Pero… ¡era su hermano! No podía creérselo. Tanto tiempo solo y había tenido a alguien tan importante con él durante casi un año ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Siempre había sido reacio a desconfiar de Sai pero… era difícil de explicar.

De repente, notó como la mano de Sai se apoyaba en su hombro y este se agachaba hasta su cara, donde le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. Naruto lo miró totalmente sorprendido, recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa, esta mucho más real de las que solía poner el anbu. Tan cálida que un fulgor escandaloso recorrió la cara del rubio de lado a lado.

**-Otöto-chan…-,** susurró Sai.

A Naruto se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas. Carraspeó y probó él. Hizo un intentó pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra. De repente alguien le abrazo la cintura, por la fuerza del agarre, sabía que era Sasuke. De nuevo, aunque no hablara, ahí estaba él dándole su apoyo.

**-S-Sai nii-chan…-,** susurró el rubio. De golpe se mordió el labio y comenzó a sacudirse como un loco, **-¡ARG! Que vergüenza-,** gruñó.

Sakura, realmente feliz, le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

**-Eso no es vergüenza, si no alegría. Podrías ser menos orgulloso, hombre-.**

Naruto de repente carraspeó para no darle la razón. Aunque eso si, resultaba realmente raro. La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, haciendo que los presentes se volvieran hacia ella. Ankoku dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

**-Muy bien, que seáis muy felices, ala yo me marcho ya-.**

**-Un momento-,** soltó Naruto rápidamente, miró a Ankoku y después a Tsunade, esperando que alguna de las dos respondieran su pregunta, **-si su nombre verdadero no es Sai ¿cuál es?-.**

Tsunade levantó una mano para ofrecerle a la Uchiha el responder. Ella soltó una sonrisita maliciosa y clavó su Sharingan en los ojos negros del anbu.

**-Yuki, Uzumaki Yuki-,** contestó alegremente, **-pero para todos, es tío Sai-,** y después de eso, dejó pasar a Ichigo primero y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

**------**

El ruido de la taberna era bastante considerable. La familia se encontraba reunida en una de las esquinas del bar, intentando buscar privacidad cubriéndose con unas pequeñas tablas de bambú que los separaban de las demás mesas.

Había alcohol por todas partes y ellos medio borrachos. Sakura levantó su botellín de sake y le dio un buen trinque antes de dar su opinión a la conversación que tenían.

**-A sí que ya mismo serás padre ¿eh Naruto? ¡Y yo tita!-,** se rió y dio otro trago, se echó sobre Sai y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas cruzadas, **-¿Por qué te casarás conmigo no, morenazo?-.**

El anbu la miró, el alcohol solo le había provocado unas pequeñas chapetas en su blanca cara, por lo menos eso parecía. No habló, asintió con la cabeza y cogió otra botella para él.

**-Sí, seré el padre más joven y guapo del mundo-,** comentó Naruto, mientras se echaba sobre Sasuke para beberse el poco sake que le quedaba al moreno.

**-No bebas más. Aunque Ankoku ha dicho que no le afecta a tu embarazo, no quiere decir que tengas que ponerte asquerosamente borracho-,** se la quitó de un golpe y la apuró él.

Al Uchiha casi no le afectaba. Había bebido casi lo mismo que los demás, y ahí estaba, como un rosa el tío.

En eso, entraron tres personas a su departamento. Kiba sorteó la valla de bambú y Shino y Hinata pasaron tras él. El castaño saludó con una gran sonrisa, al contrario que los otros dos, que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Naruto, feliz por más compañía, se levantó corriendo y se fue directo a la chica, para cogerle de las manos mientras le daba dos fuertes besucones en las mejillas.

Hinata sintió algo extraño, un calor, igual que seguramente, los otros dos chicos. Aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para producirles mayores estragos, aunque Kiba parecía mucho más propenso, porque estaba más que sutilmente sonrojado.

**-¡Hina-chan, cuantos tiempo sin verte!-.**

**-C-casi un mes…-,** susurró bastante bajito.

El rubio asintió fervientemente y le sonrió de forma bobalicona. El sake no le sentaba nada bien.

**-Pues mira, fui a por Sasuke, y a parte de él me traje a dos niños y a una…-,** miró a Ankoku que estaba borracha perdida tirada encima de Ichigo y decidió no ponerle un apelativo, **-y encima estoy embarazo, muajajajaja-.**

**-Que bien, Naruto-kun-.**

De bien no estaba nada, y menos para ella, que se sentía bastante triste. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Naruto aceptara su amor, pero es que ni siquiera se había declarado. Miró hacia otro lado, no podía alegrarse cuando no lo estaba, todavía recordaba lo mal que se había sentido cuando Tsunade le contó todo.

Ankoku se levantó y se echó sobre Naruto, casi tirándole el suelo, después comenzó a reírse y a descojonarse viva. Kiba conforme la vio comenzó a señalarla totalmente sorprendido.

**-¡Pero si eres la tía con la que choqué cuando salía de casa de estos dos!-.**

**-Sep-,** soltó ella acompañando la contestación con un hipido. Y dejando a su rubio padre en paz y colgó del cuello de Ritsuka, mientras le tiraba al pobre de los mofletes. Kyo dormía a un lado de ellos, totalmente libre de la perversión que le rodeaba.

**-Claro, ya decía yo, nunca olvidaré esas enormes tetas con las que choqué-,** el Sharingan de la chica brilló amenazador y el Inuzuka tuvo que tragar saliva, **-di-digo… que si, tu presencia impone como para olvidarse de ella, jeje-,** comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

Naruto, caminando torpemente y tirando todas las botellas de sake vacías que había por el suelo, se subió sobre la bajita mesa y comenzó a menear las manos y pegar voces, ya no estaba alegre, estaba borracho a más no poder.

**-¡Escuchadme, ciudadanos decentes de Konoha!-,** se puso una mano en la barbilla y quedó pensativo, **-no eso no, que ni no me escucha nadie, ¡gente escuchad al gran Uzumaki Naruto!-.**

Todo el bar o taberna, se volvieron hacia él, alguno con cara de molestia, otros interesados y algunos hasta divertidos.

Sasuke se tapó la cara con una mano, y se quedó allí en silencio y agachado.

**-Yo no lo conozco-,** susurró bajito.

**-¡Bueno pues quiero daros una noticia!-,** Sakura le apoyó con unos cuantos bocinazos, **-Aquí, el tío que siempre habéis tratado como un monstruo, por cierto uno muy guapo…-,** se señaló con los dos pulgares en el pecho, **-si, el meda, pues quiere restregaros algo por la cara-,** se tambaleó un poco y Sasuke tuvo que alzar los brazos para agarrarle del filo del pantalón y ayudarlo a controlar de nuevo el equilibrio, **-gracias gracias-,** le susurró meneándole la mano para quitarle importancia, el Uchiha bufó, **-¡a lo que iba! ¡pues que sepáis, que tengo un hermano!-,** andó sobre le mesa y se agachó para darle un besucón en la cara a Sai, que no podía más que sonreír como un memo, se volvió de nuevo hacia la gente, **-¡y ahora lo más importante! ¡MI CHICO ES EL TIO MÁS WAPO, MÁS SEXY Y VIENE DE UNO DE LOS CLANES MÁS HONORABLES DE KONOHA!-,** tosió un poco y levantó el botellín de sake sobre su cabeza, **-brindemos por mi niño, por que para que os jodáis un rato ¡UCHIHA SASUKE ES MIO!-,** y como si nada le dio un buen trinque al sake para después tirar la botella por ahí.

Los que estaban con ellos comenzaron a vitorearlo, sobre todo Sakura, que subida de nuevo encima de Sai, no podía dejar que chillar y dar palmas. Ankoku se arrastraba por allí para poyarse en Ichigo, le estaba entrando morringa. Kiba también aplaudió, Shino totalmente quieto, y Hinata sonrió escasamente.

Sasuke estaba como un tomate, no se esperaba eso de él. Y menos que algunos a parte de los que no estaban en su mesa también aplaudieron y vitorearan el arranque del rubio. Pero más colorado su puso cuando llamó a todos con la mano para que se asomaran y saltó sobre él, quedando sentado en su regazo.

**-Sasuke, esta noche no te salva ni dios…-,** y con esa sonrisa pervertida, le agarró las dos pálidas mejillas y se hundió en su boca, comiéndosela entera.

El Uchiha solo podía oír el jaleo que se había formado a su alrededor, y después fue desapareciendo poco a poco, consiguiendo que lo único que sintiera fuera la boca fogosa de su Naruto, devorándole los labios con ansias descaradas ¡A la mierda la vergüenza! El rubio también era suyo y él lo iba a demostrar. Lo cogió de la cintura y le devolvió el beso con fuerza, acometiendo él contra la golosa boca y haciéndola totalmente suya. Naruto gimió con fuerza y siguieron besándose, hasta que ya no pudieran más.

Los aplausos y chiflidos seguían sonando con fuerza. Sakura miró a Sai desde su regazo, donde se había tendido. El moreno también la estaba mirando, le acarició el flequillo rosa y se agachó hasta respirar sobre su boca. Este sería el primer beso, y encima borrachos, pero algo era algo.

El anbu se relamió los labios y después rozó con la puntita de la lengua los de ella. La pelirosa pareció removerse un poco sobre sus muslos y después cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, esperando el roce con total ansiedad. Sai sonrió.

**-Me gustas, fea-,** y sonrió un poco.

La cogió de la cintura y la levantó, sentándola de lado en su regazo mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello, aun con los ojos cerrados. Le sujetó la nuca rosada y se hundió en su boca, en un beso de escándalo.

Ankoku miraba las dos parejas, se dirigió gateando hasta donde estaba Ichigo y agarrándose a su ropa consiguió ponerse en pie.

**-Yo también quiero…-,** susurró viendo como el se sonrojaba bruscamente. Sonrió totalmente satisfecha, agarrándole del cuello del chaleco de anbu, lo atrajo hacia ella para que bajara la boca y le ordenó con voz totalmente seria, **-bésame ahora mismo, inútil-.**

Ichigo suspiró, de una forma tan ardiente que las mejillas de Ankoku también se sonrojaron. Bajó sus labios y le devoró la boca, besándole con toda la lujuria que tenía almacenada en el cuerpo. Ella con total soltura se agarró a sus hombros y rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas, como era bajita no tenía problemas. El peliplateado la cogió de la cintura y siguió besándola.

Kiba se acercó a Hinata, estaba entusiasmado, él también quería un morreo. Pero la pobre Hyuga se retiró y levantó la mano.

**-C-como lo intentes, te las ga-ganas, Kiba-kun-,** susurró tímidamente.

El pobre Inuzuka se sorbió los mocos y se volvió confuso hacia Shino, levantó la vista e intentó decir algo, pero la mirada que le envió de "esfúmate" le hizo volver a bajar la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el único que no pillara nada?

Ritsuka estaba en lo mismo. Kyo se estaba despertando, que se quedó mirándolo mientras se sobaba los ojos. Cuando observó la escena levantó una ceja ¡su familia estaba loca!

El morenito tragó saliva y pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda del menor pero sin llegar a rozarla. Volvió a tragar antes de lograr posar dos deditos en el hombro contrario. Kyo le miró y eso le ayudó a reunir el valor suficiente para agacharse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el rubio le puso un dedo en la boca y le sonrió.

**-Un par de años, nii-chan-.**

A Ritsuka se le cayó la mano de golpe y se le cayeron dos cómicos lagrimones de los ojos.

**-No es justo, ttebayo-.**

**------**

La noche se había echo bastante profunda y ya todos estaban en la puerta del bar, despidiéndose.

Ichigo esperaba a que sus suegros terminaran, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su novia, la cual se había quedado totalmente frita. Le hacía realmente gracia. Era la mujer mas fuerte que había conocido, por no decir una de las personas más poderosas de toda Konoha, y ahora después de unas cuantas botellas de sake, caía totalmente indefensa. Por lo menos, ya sabía algún punto débil para más adelante.

Kiba y Shino esperaban que Naruto y Hinata terminaran de hablar. Ambos se habían retirado del grupo a petición de la morenita, porque quería contarle algo íntimo e importante. El rubio asintió de inmediato, pero a Sasuke no le hizo la menor gracia. De todas formas ahí estaba, apoyado en la pared, con un Ritsuka bajo el brazo, como si fuera un saco de patatas y totalmente dormido, mientras que Kyo se mantenía cogido a su mano y bastante serio.

Para matar el aburrimiento, Sasuke alzó la vista y en el otro lado de la puerta estaban Sakura y Sai, aún comiéndose la boca. Le habían contado que en la ducha no había pasado absolutamente nada. Sai se había lavado mientras ella, sentada de espaldas a él conversaban. Aunque admitió, cuando ya estaba un poco tocada, que mirada de vez en cuando de reojo para alegrarse la vista y por su cara de pervertida, parecía que lo había disfrutado bastante.

Sus ojos fueron directos a Naruto, que parecía bastante sonriente.

**-¿Te impor-portaría guardar un dí-día para mí, Na-Naruto-kun?-,** preguntó tímidamente Hinata, chocando sus deditos.

Este asintió claramente, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, en un gesto bastante cariñoso.

**-¡Por supuesto, tebayo! Cuando vengas de la misión a la que vas mañana, te pasas por mi casa y al día siguiente, todo tuyo, jeje-.**

La morena meneó la cabecita afirmativamente y se despidió con la mano, yéndose hacia donde Kiba y Shino la esperaban.

**-Pues suerte, Naruto-kun-.**

**-Suerte a ti en la misión-,** comentó aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando ya se fueron, Naruto bufó y se acercó a Sasuke. Comenzando la familia entera a ponerse en marcha. Todos estaban para el arrastre pero el Uzumaki, después de dejar una media hora de beber, se le había ido la borrachera de golpe, a lo mejor eran los beneficios de Kyubi, quién sabría.

Miró como Sasuke parecía un poco disgustado, así que se acercó un poco y le rozó hombro con hombro, por supuesto dejando un hueco para no chocar con el cuerpo, complejo de saco de patatas, que tenía Ritsuka.

**-¿Qué quería Hinata?-,** preguntó secamente el Uchiha.

El rubio levantó una ceja pero terminó sonriendo.

**-Quería pasar un día conmigo, para hablar y eso, parecía querer contarme algo importante. Pero bueno, a lo que yo quiero prevenirte…-,** sonrió con malicia, **-ya sabes lo que toca esta noche ¿verdad?-.**

Sasuke lo miró desconfiadamente y apretó el paso.

**-Parece que te has tomado al pie de la letra lo que te dijo Ankoku ¿eh?-.**

**-¡Por supuesto! Da igual quién le de a quién, lo importante es follar ¿o no? Es curioso, muajajaja-,** y se echó a reír, tropezando con una piedra y casi cayendo al suelo. Menos mal que Ichigo iba a su lado y lo agarró del brazo antes de que hocicara**, -gracias, yerno-,** bromeó. El pobre peliplateado se puso como un tomate.

Sasuke no aportó nada más. Él que creía que con esto del niño tendría a salvo unos cuantos veces para ser el seme y su hija tenía que reventarle la fantasía. Ya estaba temiendo esta noche, si él fue bastante torpe la primera vez, entonces ¿Qué le haría Naruto? Le daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

**------**

_**El pobre de Sasuke está preocupado por su culo virginal jajaja XD Bueno, pues se llevará un sorpresa XD todas creíais que con esto del niño el único seme iba a ser Sasuke? Pues nada chicas, aquí dan los dos porque lo escribo yo vamos XD. **_

_**No se que os habrá parecido el capitulo. La primera parte no se… tendría que haberla puesto más emocional pero no salió mejor UU y la segunda, dios… que familia de borrachos, aunque creo que Ankoku se lleva la palma XD véis como no es tan seria? Es solo que es un poco desconfiada y está dolida, pero bueno…**_

_**Me habéis preguntado alguna, que significada que te voy a dar la del pulpo XD, es una forma de decir que después de follárselo lo va a dejar echo polvo vamos… que va a terminar para el arrastre, para recogerlo con cucharilla, que no va a salir una semana del wc XD vamos… espero que ahora si lo entendáis jeje.**_

_**Haciendo la cuenta, me he dado cuenta de que al fic le quedan como mucho unos diez capítulos, y como mínimo ocho. Sin contar los ovas. Y yo que creía que iba a ser un poco más largo… al final, la parte del futuro solo constará de tres capítulos más y unos cuantos flash back.**_

_**También, gracias a este fic, parece que he mejorado en las escenas de grupo, yo siempre he sido de escenas de dos personas o tres como mucho, porque me cuesta mucho las de grupo, pero este fic que hay un montón de gente parece que me ha ayudado bastante jeje, bueno ya me contaréis.**_

_**Esta semana no hay reviews, pero a ver… preferís que tarde dos semanas en contestarlo y no actualice, o solo los conteste cuando tenga tiempo? Porque si no vamos… nos podemos morir UU A mi realmente que me gusta mucho contestarlos, pero dios… entended que es que no tengo tiempo, lo siento mucho UU**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: KuroNeko, himeno-Asakura, Dark Kotetsu Angel, conchito, Ikiru-san, Amyleex, Ana Howl, Kren B-chan, Isilwen, YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN, Aya K, hinatachan, Blu3 FaY, Gaara-saam, laureo, chus, Sumiko Minamino, lady-orochimaru, Kotoko Hyuuga, lulu116, Nellafantasi, Uchiha-shei, Chibi Nena y solarys283.**_

_**Entonces me perdonáis que no pueda contestar reviews? No se si abrir un hilo en mi foro para responderlos y comentar el fic o yo que se XD Si lo abriera, os pasaríais por allí? O.O (así podríais sonsacarme cosas y todo jajaja)**_

_**Por cierto, próximo capitulo, la primera parte, es un narusasu, hay alguien que le gusta particularmente? Es para dedicarle el capi específicamente a todas esas personas que les guste. Pero mucho, mucho eh? (ya me veo poniendo 10 nombres en la dedicación XD)**_

_**Gomen por la tardanza, dentro de unos días, colgaré Bai Kaji, Bai kaze.**_


	16. Entre amor y burbujas

_**Lo primero de todo es… GRACIAS POR LOS 300 REVIEWS!!! De verdad que no quepo en mi misma de la felicidad, y también… daros las gracias por los 31 reviews del capi pasado! Es que no me lo podía creer, casi lloro de la ilusión y todo, sois realmente adorables, así cualquiera le darían ganas de escribir. Este fic me daba muchísimo miedo escribirlo, y ahora que lo he hecho, estoy realmente agradecida. Me ha devuelto la poquita fama que tenía y bueno… el apoyo de todas vosotras, muchas gracias ToT**_

_**Por otro lado, antes de empezar, quería anunciar un fic de mi amiga Kuzoy, "Solo yo te entiendo" Es uno de los mejores fic de Naruto que he leído en mi vida. Las personalidades están intactas, la narración tremendamente cultivada, la trama entre graciosa y trágica, realmente es un fic perfecto.**_

_**Este capitulo dedicado a: Laureo, Escarlata, Zafirito, Tifa Uzumaki, Kotoko Hyuuga, Uchiha Yuki, Ana Howl, Kren B-chan y Gaara-sama (vamos… pocas XD pero el narusasu se lo merece jojojo)**_

_**Advertencia: Ya sabéis, mis lemon son muy explícitos, así que iros concienciándoos y leer con tranquilidad (no quiero que nadie se lleve un susto XD).**_

**ENTRE AMOR Y BURBUJAS**

Naruto entró en su cuarto y con tremenda pesadez se dejó caer en la cama, donde comenzó a quitarse el botón de los pantalones y a bajarse la cremallera, con total familiaridad.

Sasuke pasó al interior y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quedando posado en ella y mirando a su rubio compañero. Había algo que le circulaba por la cabeza desde esa misma mañana. Iba a exteriorizarlo cuando el rubio logrando quitarse también la camiseta, quedaba en bóxer encima de la cama.

**-No me gusta nada la idea de tener que dejar al yerno** (apodo en forma de broma con el que llamaba a Ichigo) **dormir en la misma cama que mi An-chan-.**

Lo dijo en un gruñido, más que infantil había sonado arisco, en verdad no le gustaba nada de nada la situación. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. Aún con la ropa puesta.

**-Por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que no van a hacer nada que no hayan echo ya-.**

Naruto pensó por unos momentos hasta que entendió el significado de la frase, se levantó de un saltó y miró a su koi con los ojos desorbitados.

**-¿¡Estas diciendo que ese tipo ya se ha metido dentro de mi niña!?-.**

Sasuke puso cara de asco, la verdad no le apetecía nada contestar a esa pregunta y mucho menos imaginársela. Al final se encogió de hombros nuevamente y mantuvo la expresión serena.

**-Creo que mejor cambiamos de conversación-,** ahora si esperó a que el rubio se sentara de nuevo a su lado con cara de desconcierto todavía, sonrió para después pensar como abordar el tema que tenía en mente, **-Naruto…-.**

**-¿Hmm?-,** preguntó este, curvando la espalda y volviendo la cabeza para mirarle, con aquella sonrisa tan masculina y adorable que le subía los colores al Uchiha.

Sasuke tosió para que no se le notara lo nervioso que le ponía. Después aun sentado en la orilla de la cama, echó la espalda hacia atrás para poyarla sobre el blandito colchón.

**-Hay algo que me desconcertó un poco…-,** el Uzumaki lo miraba con cara de completa interrogación, **-te sorprendió más saber que Sai era tu hermano a que Yondaime era tu padre. Nada menos que un Hokage y al que tu siempre le habías tenido una extrema admiración. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Naruto?-.**

El rubio quedó pensativo, hasta que con total soltura y tranquilidad, se echó al lado del moreno, y se puso en la misma posición, colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

**-Una vez me dijiste, que no era lo mismo haberse criado sin familia desde un principio que ir perdiéndola después, cuando ya habías descubierto lo que era tenerla…-,** la voz seria de Naruto, provocó que Sasuke lo mirara intensamente, totalmente fascinado por sus palabras, **-y llevabas razón. Yo siempre he estado solo, así que me digan que mi familia está muerta, aunque sea el mismísimo Yondaime, no puede alterarme más que descubrir que alguien está vivo, que Sai es mi hermano y que desde ahora podría tener una familia, aunque fuera solo con él. Creo que es mucho más importante-,** se rascó la nariz y le sonrió cálidamente al Uchiha, mostrando una hermosa expresión en su cara.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para volverse hacia él y sonreírle también, echándose en vez de boca arriba de costado.

**-Entiendo…-,** susurró bajito, **-de todas formas, tu padre es Yondaime, tendrías que estar orgulloso-.**

**-¡Y lo estoy!-,** se quejó el Naruto, tendiéndose también de costado hacia el moreno, **-pero de todas formas, creo que lo intuí hace mucho tiempo. Siempre sentí algo especial para con esa persona, y eso que no lo conocía… pero era algo agradable, además, Sandaime siempre me decía que hiciera cosas buenas, para que el cuarto pudiera estar orgulloso de mí-.**

Sasuke alzó un brazo y le acarició el flequillo rubio, cariñosamente. Siguió pensando en lo acontecido y tuvo que darle la razón a su compañero.

**-Es normal que lo sospecharas, si te decía eso y encima os parecéis como dos gotas de agua ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hicieras?-.**

**-¡Exacto!-,** comentó Naruto, levantándose y sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas, **-pero… has sacado esta conversación para hacer tiempo ¿verdad…?-,** le sonrió pervertidamente y colocó una mano en la cama, para apoyarse y así poder inclinarse un poquito más sobre su cuerpo.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo indeciso mientras se retiraba un poco.

**-No es eso. Solo me daba curiosidad-.**

**-¿De verdad?-.**

La sonrisita pervertida aumentaba conforme Naruto se acercaba al moreno, el cual se iba retirando a la par que su avance, terminando a los pies de la cama y sin ninguna salida, a no ser claro está, que se tirara al suelo, y no creía llegar hasta ese punto.

**-¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?-,** preguntó con una ceja alzada, si todo sucedía según su imaginación, terminaría con más de un agujero en el culo.

**-No te preocupes, nadie podría hacerlo peor de lo que tú lo hiciste-,** de rodillas en la cama, el rubio le enseñó una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó hacia él.

Sin embargo, lo que impactó contra su cara, fue la almohada, que iba a tal velocidad que le dejó una buena marca rojiza por toda ella. Se la quitó de golpe y miró a Sasuke, de pie, observándolo con cara de mala ostia y una vena palpitando en su sien. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

**-Vete a la mierda, Naruto-.**

Un poco más serio, el Uzumaki se bajó de la cama a toda prisa y llegó hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, cogiéndolo de la cintura y abrazándolo.

**-Perdóname Sasuke-,** susurró despacio, camelándolo con los rocecitos que sus manos cerradas le hacían en el borde el ombligo, **-ya sabes que no soy bueno diciendo mentiras-.**

El moreno le tembló la mano con la que iba a coger el pomo ¿le estaba diciendo que si le comentaba que lo había echo bien sería una mentira? ¡Sería bastardo! Empezó a respirar agitadamente, se tuvo que recordar que era su Naruto, y que era normal que dijera tonterías ¡pero le había pegado una patada en todos los huevos con ese comentario!

Con brusquedad, le cogió las manos y se las retiró de su cuerpo. Ante la atenta y extrañada mirada del rubio, se quitó el haorí y los pantalones, quedando también en bóxer y se acostó sobre la cama.

**-Dices que no lo hice bien, pues demuéstrame tú como se hace entonces-.**

La sonrisa pervertidilla volvió a las facciones de Naruto, que sobándose las manos y lamiéndose los labios, salió corriendo y saltó sobre la cama, cayendo encima del Uchiha, que dio un pequeño quejido por el golpe.

**-Sasuke… Sasuke…-,** decía mientras le daba besos por el cuello y pasaba sus manos por el fuerte pecho.

**-¡Hey so bestia! A ver si te tiras más despacio, me has reventado los riñones-.**

Naruto rió. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla pálida, provocando que ambos se miraran a los ojos. Aquella mirada oscura y profunda le recubría el cuerpo con un sentimiento de extremo deseo que lo dejaba aturdido, era tan bello, tan lindo. También tenía que reconocer que se veía muy hombre, menos en algunas posturas, y cuando sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía de verdad, le salía tan dulce que… tuvo que tragar saliva para no seguir con ese pensamiento, realmente se veía adorable.

El Uzumaki le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, justo debajo del ojo y notó su suavidad, también podía apreciar el nerviosismo del Uchiha. Le hacía gracia. Se mojó nuevamente los labios y bajó su cabeza, abriendo la boca y rozando los labios contrarios con los suyos, en unos delicados roces tiernos y suaves.

Sasuke se extrañó, pero terminó cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos, cogiéndose a la nuca del rubio. Y así, se quedó quieto, apoyado sobre las sábanas mientras sentía como Naruto dominaba el beso, como se hacía de su boca, como la acariciaba por dentro. Sintió un pinchazo de deseo en el bajo estómago y una punzada en su erección. La pasión estaba muy bien, pero siempre había un lugar para la ternura, le gustó.

Notó como la lengua del rubio le rozaba los bordes de su boca, como se metía entre sus dientes y rebuscaba, en un movimiento tan caliente que le hacía perder los estribos. El Uchiha gimió y lo aferró fuerte de la cabeza, aplastando sus dedos entre las hebras rubias y presionando, con suma energía.

A los pocos segundos, Naruto se retiró bruscamente y alzó la cabeza dando una buena bocanada de aire.

**-¿Quieres asfixiarme, Sasuke-teme?-.**

Pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, los siguientes apelativos que iba a ponerle murieron en su garganta. Sasuke estaba echado sobre las sábanas, completamente sudado, con la respiración a toda velocidad. Su cabello azul, se desparramaba en la almohada, sus mejillas con un leve color rosáceo que parecía surgir perfectamente sincronizado con el esplendor de su piel pálida. Sus labios, hinchados por los besos y sus ojos… negros y brillantes, profundos y excitantes.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró mientras levantaba una mano y la dirigía hacia el moreno mentón, para acariciarlo.

El Uzumaki la interceptó al vuelo, agarrándole fuertemente de la muñeca mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. Ahora era su corazón el que iba a mil por hora. Sasuke tenía dos partes, una en la que se veía realmente hombre, la que te daba ganas de quedarte quieto y que él hiciera lo que quisiese contigo y otra… la que se le veía totalmente sumiso, avergonzado y completamente adorable. Parecía un niño, como si volviera a la época en la que todavía era un crío feliz. Y en ese momento, ahí estaba. Totalmente quieto bajo su cuerpo, con ese aspecto que pedía a gritos un buen polvo.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. Le gustaba esa parte de Sasuke, pero había algo que no concordaba. Y era esa debilidad que le mostraba, no quería verlo así, le gustaba el Uchiha fuerte y seguro que siempre había sido. Aun con la muñeca cogida, la bajo hasta la almohada, dejándola posada en ella justo al lado de la oreja del moreno.

**-Bueno…-,** soltó de repente con una sonrisa y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, **-como la última vez fui yo quién te hice la mamada ¿porque no eres tú él que me la hace a mí ahora?-.**

Sasuke le miró con un gesto de desaprobación por la forma tan ordinaria que tenía el rubio de hablar, pero se atuvo de corregirle. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó, primero apoyando los codos en el colchón para después levantar completamente el cuerpo y quedarse de rodillas.

**-Por mi bien, tiéndete entonces…-.**

Naruto sonrió al ver que había vuelto a su modo serio. Le daba repelus cuando la vena asustada y sentimental se hacía de él, convirtiéndolo casi en una muñeca de porcelana. Suspiró y se echó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y las manos en la cintura, esperando.

El Uchiha bufó, si es que el rubio no podía ser más pervertido. No le cabía más perversión en el cuerpo. Se echó el pelo azulado hacia atrás con las dos manos, despejando sus dos pálidas mejillas y se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua, mientras empezaba a rozar con las yemas de sus suaves manos el filo de la gomilla el bóxer del rubio.

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba. Tan guapo y elegante, quitándole despacio la única prenda que le quedaba. Las manos del Sasuke comenzaron a viajar por sus muslos, acariciándolos, mientras terminaba de deslizar la tela por las rodillas y bajaba por las piernas, agitando el vello rubio y revolviéndolo. Cuando tuvo fuera el bóxer notó como el cuerpo del moreno se apoyaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a besarle el estómago.

**-¡Arg…!-.**

El Uzumaki tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la puntita de la lengua del moreno rozar su ombligo, juguetear con él y comenzar a frotar con sus dedos la mata de rizos rubios que tenía sobre su sexo. La enredaba y tiraba un poco de ellos, haciendo que lo que realmente se pusiera un poco más tieso fuera la erección del kitsune.

**-¿No decías que yo era mucho más sensible que tú?-.**

El rubio lo miró por unos momentos y después la bajó hasta su sexo, todavía medio dormido. Por mucho que le pusiera el Uchiha, él necesitaba sus atenciones para estar listo. Siempre le había molestado pero cada persona era un mundo, y él tenía ese problema.

**-Me gusta que me toques sin embargo, todavía necesito…-.**

Sasuke siguió la mirada del zorrito hasta la elevación que tenía bajo aquellos preciosos rizos rubios. Sonrió de forma arrogante y la tocó con un dedo, notando todavía la gelatinosa carne un poco blanda.

**-No te preocupes, de esto me encargo yo-.**

Naruto levantó una mano, en señal de "todo tuyo" pero eso si, quedó observando los movimientos próximos del Uchiha. Este cogió aquel sexo y estiró de la piel hacia arriba, después la bajó rápidamente hacia abajo y consiguió que estuviera lo suficientemente resistente para metérsela en la boca.

Sin soltar la presión que tenía en la parte baja, sacó la lengua y empezó a rebosarla sobre la punta, lamiéndole con extrema dedicación. El Uzumaki no puedo aguantar un pequeño gemido y su boca empezó a abrirse y cerrarse apresuradamente, soltando pequeños suspiros que cada vez se hacían más entregados. No era solo por el mero echo de que se la lamiera, si no por como lo hacía, como la cara de su moreno se arrimaba a su sexo y como deslizaba la lengua en él. Podía ver hasta la satisfacción en sus claras facciones cuando observaba poquito a poco como la dureza crecía.

**-Casi está…-,** susurró suavemente, casi con mimo, mientras apretaba la erección entre sus manos y volvía a acercar su cara a ella.

Separó los labios y la introdujo en su boca, succionándola mientras que con la mano la sacudía un poco, arrollando la carne hacía abajo para que la protuberancia se adentrara mejor en su boca.

Naruto se agarró a las sábanas y notó como su entrepierna comenzaba a agrandarse, como aquellos labios comenzaba a volverse cada vez más estrechos, encerrándola entre ellos como si fueran una cárcel. Sasuke la relamió por dentro mientras notaba como le iba llenando la boca, ya hasta le chocaba con la mejilla interna y conseguía que su lengua ardiera. Estaba tan dura como había querido ponerla. Se sentía satisfecho, así que se agarró a los fuertes muslos que comenzaban a sacudirse y se la metió de golpe, balanceándola en su interior con suma fuerza. Estaba completamente ardiendo, podía sentir la quemazón por toda la boca, pero lo único que lograba era ponerlo más y más cachondo.

**-¡Ah! ****Sasuke… Sasuke yo…-,** se mordió el labio y cerró lo ojos con fuerza.

Agarró la cabeza del Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas, notando como sus movimientos eran descompasados, inexpertos, pero que su torpeza hacia que a veces le tocara en puntos que ni él mismo conocía. Cuando la puntita de su lengua, se centró en el pequeño agujerito de su punta, chilló, Naruto chilló con todas sus fuerzas, apretando el cuerpo cabelludo de su koi mientras sentía todo su cuerpo contraerse con violencia ¡aquello era el cielo!

De repente se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la habitación continua, la de Ritsuka y Kyo. Sasuke levantó la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que era el momento justo. Naruto intentó volver a cogérsela para que siguiera cuando su semen escapó, llenándole la cara por completo.

El moreno se tiró un poco hacia atrás, al notar el estallido corriendo por todas sus mejillas. Naruto, alterado, se incorporó y miró como loco por las mesillas, buscando algo con que limpiarle la cara al Uchiha. Cuando halló un paquete de pañuelos de papel, estiró de uno y se acercó de rodillas hasta Sasuke.

Este se había quedado quieto, mirándolo. Sin embargo, parecía no inmutarse, y dejó que un rubio apresurado, le limpiara los restos que tenía por la cara. Cuando fue a limpiarle la boca, Sasuke con una sonrisita se pasó la lengua por ellos y recogió algunas gotitas saboreándolas con parsimonia, sonrojando a un Naruto que tragó saliva dificultosamente y terminó lo que había empezado.

**-¿S-se estarán peleando otra vez?-,** preguntó tirando el pañuelo al suelo y sentándose encima de la almohada, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

**-Parece como si se hubiera caído algo, pero ahora todo está en silencio. De todas formas, si ocurre algo que se ocupe Ankoku. Ella sabrá que hacer-.**

Se sentó al lado de Naruto y quedaron ambos callados. Sasuke parecía esperar lo que iba a acontecer, sin embargo el Uzumaki después de la mamada anterior, estaba bastante nervioso. Eso si que lo había echo bien, aunque fuera un poco torpe le había gustado muchísimo ¿le haría otra? Lo miró de reojo y vio impaciencia en sus ojos, sabía que ahora el que tenía que cumplir era él y no Sasuke de nuevo, pero es que… ¡ahora el que estaba nervioso era él!

**-Naruto ¿me follas o no?-,** preguntó alzando una ceja. Ahora le tocaba a él la venganza. Aunque interiormente rezaba porque el rubio se lo hiciera bien y no se pareciera a él, sobre todo por la seguridad de su trasero.

**-Si claro…-,** tragó saliva y después de unos momentos de duda, se agachó y cogió de la mesilla un pequeño bote de lubricante.

Lo iba a abrir cuando se lo arrebataron de las manos y el Uchiha lo miró con sospecha.

**-¿Desde cuando tienes esto? ¿Para quién lo compraste? ¿A quién tenías pensado tirarte?-.**

Más que preguntas sanas, se notaba que eran acusaciones. El Uzumaki suspiró, ya acostumbrado a los normales celos de su "novio".

**-Te responderé a las tres correlativamente. Lo tengo desde hace una semana. Tres días después de que volviera a Konoha. Yo no lo compré me lo regaló ero-sennin y supuestamente sería para ti y para mí, aunque por supuesto, el creyó que sería solo para mí-,** un brillo especial le cruzó la mirada y su sonrisita pervertida volvió a aparecer.

Sasuke, satisfecho con la respuesta, le lanzó de nuevo el bote y se tendió tranquilamente en la cama.

**-Pues bien, ya es hora de que lo utilices. Pero una cosa Naruto-,** este que ya lo estaba abriendo y metiéndose entre sus piernas, quedó quieto y lo observó, **-no seas loco y ve con tranquilidad. Como me hagas mucho daño te meto una paliza ¿entendido, dobe?-.**

El kitsune no pudo evitar echarse a reír y asintió.

**-Si, sí, yo también te quiero, Sasuke-.**

Se apoyó en el muslo del moreno para poder abrir el pequeño bote. El tapón salió volando y ambos tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada. Naruto parecía sufrir de un nerviosismo exagerado. Se juntó un poco en los dedos y bajó hasta la entrada de Sasuke, frotándola despacio sin entrar en ella. Este pareció revolverse un poco y abrió la boca para coger aire.

**-Esta fría…-,** se quejó, notando como la impregnaba despacio y sin prisas, en unos movimientos más bien suaves… ¡joder, si hasta le gustaba!

**-¡Si quieres la meto en el microondas ¿no te dgo? tebayo!-,** ironizó el rubio, con aquel comentario estaba rompiendo su extrema concentración.

El Uchiha había pensando en darle un pequeño golpe, pero al ver la frente arrugada de Naruto y sus esfuerzos por no hacerle daño, guardó silencio. Tenía que reconocer que era adorable. Por supuesto, aquel pensamiento duró poco, pues pronto notó como le presionaba justo en la abertura y un dedo se habría paso, despacio pero certero.

**-¡Arg!-,** gruñó mientras apretaba los dientes, **-eso se siente fatal-.**

El pobre zorrito bajo la cabeza decepcionado. Pero de repente, escuchó unos pequeños suspiros entrecortados y miró a su koi, ahora un poco más rojo que antes. Abría la boca y la cerraba, mientras intentaba mantener los ojos fijos en algún punto concreto, no lo conseguía.

**-¿Sasuke?-.**

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sasuke se había agarrado a la mano del rubio, la que movía en su interior y arqueaba la espalda, haciendo el mismo que entrara más profunda.

**-Ya no… se siente tan mal…-,** soltó un pequeño gemido y siguió acelerando el ritmo de la mano contraria. Naruto sabía que cuando la soltara tendría sus dedos gravados en ella.

Le acarició el pecho blanco, mientras notaba como las gotitas de sudor bajaban por él. Se veía tan masculino y a la vez tan caliente, sus facciones estaba apretadas y sus boca ¡dios esa boca! Sin hablar le pedía a gritos seguir con todo aquello, fundiéndose en una promesa de mutua satisfacción.

Naruto decidió que ya era hora de dejarlo y avanzar un poquito más. Para poder quitarse la presa del moreno, tuvo que coger de uno a uno, cada dedo y separarlos de sí, sacando rápidamente la mano antes de que el Uchiha lo evitara. Este no dijo nada, pero si lo miró con absoluta desaprobación, le estaba gustando y él le había jodido la diversión.

El Uzumaki le sonrió nerviosamente.

**-Sasuke, es que yo también quiero-,** le separó un poco más las piernas y se colocó de rodillas ante él, **-ahora intentaré hacerlo despacio-.**

El moreno alzó una ceja cuando vio el panorama, se recostó en sus codos y le señaló la entrepierna. Naruto rápidamente siguió la dirección con la mirada.

**-Con eso dudo que hagas mucho-.**

¡Y tenía razón! Al haberse corrido ya una vez, ahora la tenía más blanda que dura. El pobre rubio no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate, y quedó completamente quieto ¿ahora que haría?

**-Yo… lo siento Sasuke-,** se mordió el labio, **-no pensé que se negaría a subirse de nuevo-.**

El Uchiha seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, su cara parecía sería. En un rápido movimiento, que asombró al pobre kitsune, Sasuke lo agarró de los brazos y lo echó encima de su cuerpo, dejando que piel con piel se rozaran completamente.

**-Todo tiene una solución…-,** le susurró en el oído, mientras que el pobre Naruto solo podía suspirar alterado contra la mejilla pálida de su koi, **-frótate contra mí, y disfrútalo, verás como termina endureciéndose-.**

El rubio tragó saliva y apoyó la palma de las manos en la cama para poder levantarse un poco y mirarlo. Sasuke parecía muy serio, pero ahora viajaba sus manos por ambos costados moreno y comenzara a acariciarle la curva de la espalda, con dedos sensuales y a la vez severos.

Naruto gimió solo al notar aquel tacto caliente sobre su piel. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, y notó como este le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas, siendo él mismo quien comenzaba a moverse. El cuerpo del moreno, bajo las sábanas, se refregaba una y otra vez contra el fuerte del Uzumaki, acariciando un cuerpo con otro todo lo que podía.

**-Me gusta… me gusta…-,** jadeó el rubio, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su koi.

Sentía como el duro cuerpo del Uchiha, se movía bajo el suyo, como desplazaba las sábanas de arriba abajo y rozaba su sexo contra el suyo, en caricias incitantes y placenteras. Su erección comenzó a crecer, a tal velocidad que a los tres segundos ya se la estaba clavando en el estómago, completamente dura.

**-Te lo dije-,** sonrió con arrogancia y le acarició el cabello, pasando su suave palma por el rostro y acomodándola con movimientos exactos en su mejilla.

Naruto lo miró maravillado ¡aquel hombre podía hacer milagros con su cuerpo! Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sasuke le pondría así de caliente, y ahora… ahora lo único que pensaba era en entrar en él y quedarse allí para siempre. Lo miró, tan hombre, tan fuerte, tan maduro. Todo de una vez, aquellas iris grises también lo contemplaban, profundas y sensuales, deseosas de más, de todo el placer que le pudieran hacer sentir.

**-Realmente me matas, Sasuke. Un día me matas-.**

El rubio no sabía lo que decía. Lo único que podía hacer era quedar fijo en su cara, como si un hechizo le tuviera embelesado y le inhabilitara cualquier movimiento.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho por tal declaración. Apretó la mejilla que le acariciaba y ascendió hasta su cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza y bajándola con total brusquedad. Con el cabello dorado presionado entre sus dedos, abrió la boca y rozó escasamente la del kitsune, para después separarse escasos milímetros y respirar caliente sobre ella.

**-Tú también a mí, Naruto. Tu también-.**

Y le besó, obligándole a caer sobre él mientras se abrazaban, agarrándole por la espalda mientras sus bocas luchaban, en un beso de puro fuego. La pasión que corría por sus cuerpos les quemaba, aumentaban aquel lago de deseo donde pensaban ahogarse, ahogarse y tragar toda el agua, como lava que pudieran.

Mientras se besaban como locos, Naruto se agarró su erección y la impregnó con el lubricante que le había quedado en los dedos. Se la sacudió unos momentos y la dirigió hacia la pequeña entrada de su moreno. El cual seguía comiéndole la boca, invadiéndole con su lengua y esperando, esperando sentirlo dentro de él.

Entro despacio, abriéndose paso de una sola vez, pero con tal suavidad que lo único que provocó en el cuerpo de su koi, fue que encogiera un poco la cara y le diera un pequeño bocado en el labio.

**-Naruto…-,** gruñó mientras se aferraba a su espalda y apretaba los ojos, **-¡Naruto…!-,** gritó está vez, levantando un poco el cuerpo y dejándose caer sobre las sábanas.

El rubio había soltado un largo gemido, aquello le apresaba con tanta fuerza que creía que podría llegar a desmayarse. Se agarró a los hombros de Sasuke y terminó entrando por completo, apoyándose en ellos y apretando el trasero contra los muslos del moreno.

Abrió la boca para coger aire y lo miró. Sasuke parecía de nuevo tranquilo, observándolo con total calma. Le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda y le rozaba las nalgas con los pies, en incitantes roces que le demostraban placer y no dolor.

**-¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento mucho. Porque a mí si que me dolió cuando lo hiciste-.**

Un rubor cruzó la cara de Sasuke, y este puso una expresión indescifrable para el rubio. El Uchiha se sintió arrepentido aunque también dolido en su orgullo. Naruto lo había echo muchísimo mejor que él, puede que no hubiera ni siquiera comparación alguna posible.

**-No me ha dolido absolutamente nada. Un poco extraño por la intrusión pero… después…-,** su voz se volvió cada vez más bajita, hasta que se aferró a su espalda y hundió la nariz e el cuello del rubio, **-sigue de una vez-.**

Ahora al que se le puso la cara roja, fue a Naruto. Sentía como Sasuke se estremecía agarrado a su cuerpo, como se movía un poco para sentir el placer que el rubio le negaba al no mover ni un único músculo. La orden de que siguiera se le había clavado en su bajo vientre, entrando en una excitación de campeonato.

**-Esto… claro, claro… sigo…-.**

Como el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que el moreno no tenía intenciones de deshacerse del abrazo, el también lo envolvió con sus brazos y se echó encima de él en la cama. Comenzó a moverse, metiéndose en él y notando como lo aprisionara, como si quisiera expulsarlo y no pudiera, apretándole de tal forma que no podía aguantar todos los sonidos que salían de su garganta ¿le estaría doliendo?

Sasuke lo soltó por fin, dejando caer su espalda sobre las sábanas y retorciéndose en ellas. Levantó las manos y se agarró a la tela, con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Echaba la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sin saber muy bien donde dejarla, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados al contrario que su boca, que no dejaba de abrirla de forma violenta.

**-¡Argh! Naruto, Naruto…-,** jadeaba, inquieto.

Naruto estaba maravillado, no podía creer que aquel ser que no paraba de retorcerse entre sus brazos fuera Sasuke. Lo agarró de la cintura y bajó por ella, hasta agarrarle las piernas y subírselas de nuevo a sus caderas. Como si el Uchiha le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se agarró a su cuerpo y le aprisionó con sus mulos la cintura, levantando el trasero y dejando que aquella erección que lo estaba matando entrara más y más.

**-¡Sasuke, ahora si que me estás matando!-.**

Y le arremetió con más fuerza, observando como el cuerpo de koi se balanceaba hacia delante, en un movimiento frenético. Podía escuchar sus gritos, sus gruñidos, sus gemidos y sus suaves jadeos. No podía creer que Sasuke lo disfrutaría de esa manera. Nunca lo hubiera pensando. De repente, lo agarraron del cabello rubio y le echaron hacia abajo. El moreno le estaba de nuevo besando, mientras ambos seguían moviéndose con aquel ritmo salvaje y frenético.

**-Naruto me voy correr-,** le susurró sin fuerzas al oído, justo en el momento que lo dejaba libre y se aferraba a sus hombros, dejando la piel oscura del kitsune completamente roja.

El cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó, cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe, notando como estos empezaban a vibrar igual que su deseo. Un calor, un extremo calor le invadió el cuerpo, tan caliente como aquella erección que entraba en él con una fuerza brutal. Su cabello mojado siguió la dirección descendente de su cabeza y un fuerte gritó escapó de su labios, ronco y tan sensual que el rubio al escucharlo creyó morir.

A Naruto se le aceleró el ritmo de la sangre, igual que su respiración, que creía que más que ayudarle a respirarle le estaba cortando el acceso a todo el oxígeno posible, se echó encima de Sasuke y entró tres veces más, tan fuertes y desbordantes que el moreno tuvo que gritar un par de veces más hasta llenar su pecho de aquel cremoso líquido.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke!-.**

Escondió la cabeza en su cuello pálido y se hundió por última vez, notando como su semen caía sobre las apretadas carnes del Uchiha, profundamente. Su pecho, había compartido la esencia de su koi, y se movió despacio, dejando escapar los poquitos restos que le quedaban.

Naruto estirazó sus brazos y con un gran esfuerzo salió de él, echándose a su lado. Mientras intentaba controlar la velocidad de su corazón, contempló a Sasuke. Quieto, sudado, con la respiración acelerada, y mirando al techo, parecía serio.

**-No… ¿No te ha gustado?-,** se atrevió a preguntar el zorrito.

Temeroso por haberlo defraudado, levantó una mano y la colocó en el pecho pálido de Sasuke. Este siguió sin reaccionar, sin moverse, sin siquiera mirarlo. El corazón del rubio iba a mil por hora ¿tan mal lo había echo? ¡si por un momento creyó que el Uchiha se moriría de placer! Su orgullo se sintió herido, así que decidió quitar la mano de encima suya.

Justo cuando iba a hacerlo. Sasuke levantó la suya rápidamente y se la agarró, aplastándola de nuevo contra su pecho. Ascendió la otra mano y entre las dos empezaron a acariciar la de Naruto, con movimientos pausados y suaves. No hacía falta decir, que el pobre Uzumaki se puso como un tomate, pero la acción le dio fuerzas para acercarse un poco más y levantar un poco el cuerpo para poder mirarle.

**-Sas-.**

**-Perdóname-,** contestó rápidamente el moreno, cortándole, **-nunca pensé que ser el pasivo se sentiría tan bien, y sin embargo, yo te hice daño a ti-.**

Naruto alzó una ceja, y después de un incómodo silencio, se echó a reír, con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡Así que estabas preocupado por eso, tebayo!-,** seguía riéndose, hasta que se levantó y se echó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, **-no seas baka-,** le agarró con fuerza la cara con ambas manos, **-fuiste un poco torpe ¡joder era un primera vez! Pero después de unos minutos se sintió bien, bastante bien-,** reconoció con un leve sonrojo, **-y me alegro de que tú también lo hayas disfrutado ahora, jeje-.**

El rubio sonrió, de una forma tan sana e intensa que destruyó todas las defensas y dudas de Sasuke, el cual lo abrazó contra él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Se mantuvieron callados, abrazos, y de vez en cuando dándose pequeños besos satisfechos. Fue el moreno quién añadió la última frase de aquella noche.

**-Al final… vamos a terminar peleándonos por quién es el pasivo en vez del activo-.**

Naruto únicamente soltó una carcajada y se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo de su koi. Aquella vez había resultado mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba.

**------**

Unos pinchonazos en el vientre hicieron que el agradable sueño de Naruto se desvaneciera. Se despertó de golpe, con una mano en la barriga y jadeando dolorosamente.

Alargó la mano para buscar el cuerpo dormido a su lado, cuando encontró su espalda, comenzó a zarandearlo. Sasuke al principio se resistió, pero conforme escuchó los gruñiditos de dolor que propinaba el rubio, se levantó de un salto y se volvió hacia él.

**-¿Qué te ocurre, Naruto?-,** preguntó un poco alterado, colocándose de rodillas y apoyándole una mano en la tripa.

**-¡AH, kuso! Quita que me duele-,** se quejó, dándole un manotazo en la mano al moreno y agarrarse él la barriga con las dos.

Naruto se encogía hacia delante, aprisionando su cuerpo mientras arrugaba la cara. Se veía que no estaba disimulándolo, que le dolía de verdad y mucho. Sasuke inconscientemente se acercó para tocarle de nuevo el vientre, pero al final, decidió volver a retirarse, completamente nervioso.

**-¡Pero explícate! ¿Cómo es el dolor?-.**

El Uzumaki respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y tosió para intentar aclararse la garganta.

**-Son calambres, se concentran en el estómago pero los siento como si quisieran subir hacia arriba-,** volvió a toser y sintió como algo le quemaba la garganta, **-ah, joder… es insoportable-.**

Sasuke no dudó ni por un segundo lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el bóxer a toda prisa, después le tiró al rubio los suyos, que se puso con muchas dificultades. Después de echarle una mirada para ver que no había empeorado, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Ankoku.

Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y llamó a la puerta. No contestó nadie, llamó otra vez y esperó unos escasos segundos. Nada. Una vena le creció en la frente ¿pero que mierda estaba haciendo esa niña? Cogió el pomo y lo abrió de golpe, entrando en la estancia. A cada paso que daba los gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes. Sasuke estaba perdiendo los pocos nervios que le quedaban.

Cuando pasó por completo y vio el panorama casi estalla. Su hija, estaba subida sobre el pobre Ichigo, saltando mientras gemía como una loca, y si él intentaba tocarla, ella le arriaba un buen bofetón.

**-¡Ah, inútil! Muévete más rápido ¡ah, dios, como me gusta!-.**

El peliblanco, se revolvía y subía y bajaba a una velocidad de vértigo sus caderas, adentrándose con fuerza en la chica, que a cada sacudida gruñía con esa voz tan ronca que tenía, tan ronca y extremadamente sensual.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Con los ojos tapados por el flequillo, se apoyó en la puerta y se mordió el labio. Se volvió y le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta, que aun se mantenía cerrada.

**-¡ANKOKU!-,** gruñó como un diablo, notando como todo ruido cesaba en el interior de la habitación, **-¡te quiero ahora mismo en mi cuarto, rápido!-.**

Y sin más, aceleró el paso hasta donde el pobre Naruto, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, le esperaba. Sasuke se apresuró a acariciarle el pelo y a mirarlo con total impotencia. Le daba rabia, mucha rabia no poder hacer nada ¿es que le ocurría algo a la niña? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Ankoku apareció a los pocos segundos, totalmente despeinada y con el camisón mal puesto. Se subió los tirantes y entró, con una cara de mala ostia que echaba para atrás.

**-¿Quién te crees para gritarme de esa forma, eh Sasuke? ¡Tu no eres mi padre!-.**

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza y la miró, no tenía solo que aguantar como su hija se tiraba a su novio en su misma casa, si no que encima tenía que soportar que le dijera aquello. Se levantó, con una rabia impresa por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se puso delante de ella, levantó la mano, dispuesto a darle una bofetada, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ankoku se mantenía firme delante de él, no parecía asustada y mucho menos intimidada. Simplemente sonrió, de una forma que más que arrogante, parecía ser un poco melancólica.

**-No me pegarás-,** afirmó, Sasuke se le quedó mirando sin entender, **-Tu nunca te has preocupado de nosotros, nunca me has puesto ni un dedo encima-,** acotó, después miró a Naruto que los observaba sorprendido, **-él único que nos dio una buena bofetada cuando nos hizo falta fue Naruto-.**

El moreno sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho ¿tan mal padre sería? Pero… ya tendría tiempo de cambiar ese concepto. Levantó la mano y le arrió un guantazo en plena cara. Mucho más suave de lo que quería, es más, casi ni le movió el rostro de lado. La chica no se molestó, es más, se tocó la mejilla un poco sorprendida y al final terminó arqueando una fina sonrisa.

**-¡BASTA!-,** gritó Naruto, no entendía nada y no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así.

Sasuke se retiró y se sentó a su lado, recibiendo un empujón del rubio para que se separara de él. Hasta que no se olvidara la forma en la que le había cruzado la cara a su hija no le hablaría. El Uchiha lo aceptó sin decir palabra. Fue la morena quién se sentó frente a su padre y se le quedó mirando, un poco hastiada.

**-¿Y para que leches me habéis llamado?-,** preguntó, no viendo nada fuera de lo normal.

Naruto se señaló la barriga con un gesto dolor explícito en la cara.

**-Me duele la tripa, me duele mucho. Es como si me dieran descargas eléctricas, y encima me sube por la garganta, y me quema-.**

Ankoku se quedó pensando, solo podía ser una cosa. Pero antes de que lograra explicarlo, Naruto gritó y se encogió más, alzándose de golpe e hipando con violencia.

Una burbuja negra salió de su boca, la cual quedó flotando unos segundos en el aire. Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar la mano para tocarla. La advertencia de la Uchiha no había llegado a sus oídos cuando la burbuja explotó y un calambrazo le recorrió todo el cuerpo al moreno, retirando el brazo y dando un lastimero aullido de dolor.

**-Es que eres un baka-,** soltó Ankoku, negando con la cabeza.

Naruto, ahora con el dolor desapareciendo, se acercó corriendo a Sasuke y estiró de su mano, que estaba roja y en carne viva, hasta con algunos pedacitos de piel levantados.

**-¿Estas bien, Sasuke? ¡Dime que estás bien!-.**

El Uchiha asintió, zarandeando la mano y mordiéndose el labio por el agudo dolor que se concentraba en ella.

**-Joder… duele más que la primera vez que efectué mi Chidori ¿Qué mierda es eso?-.**

Ankoku pensó en como explicarlo, tendría que haber alguna forma fácil. Se alisó el camisón que se le había arremangando sobre los muslos y se sentó bien en la cama.

**-Ya sabes que Naruto tiene un bebé y también un bijuu nuevo. Entonces, este bijuu también produce un nuevo chakra dentro de su cuerpo. Naruto puede soportar el chakra de Kyubi, aunque a cualquier otra persona podría llegar a matarlo. Muchos jinchuuriki no soportan el chakra de otro bijuu en su cuerpo y mueren, pero con Naruto no hay ese problema, almacena el que puede resistir y el sobrante lo expulsa por la boca, en pompas de chakra. Ya me habéis visto utilizar el chakra de Tama, es más, el mío casi no lo tengo en cuenta. No se si lo recordáis, pero… es negro eléctrico. Por eso Naruto, sientes como si fueran corrientes eléctricas y te queman la garganta, dentro de poco te acostumbraras y el dolor solo dura hasta que expulses la burbuja-.**

**-Muy alentador-,** se quejó Sasuke, solo de imaginar que el dolor que sentía en el brazo, lo padecía Naruto todo el tiempo que duraba la pompa en salir por su boca, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, si pudiera compartir el dolor con él lo haría.

**-Bueno da igual ¡ya se me ha quitado!-,** se levantó de un salto, como si momentos antes no hubiera parecido que se estaba muriendo, y comenzó a correr hasta el armario, buscando algo que ponerse, **-venga Sasuke, hoy toca ir al supermercado, tenemos que comprar algo para comer durante la próxima semana ¿no crees?-,** se quedó pensativo y le miró el brazo dañado, **-y también iremos a casa de Sakura para que te vende la mano-.**

Sasuke se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, yéndose a la parte izquierda para buscar algo para él. La risa de Ankoku hizo que ambos se volvieran hacia ella.

**-¿Qué pasa An-chan? Si te ríes porque crees que no he entendido tu explicación estás equivocada. Tendré que joderme cada vez que me duele hasta echar la burbuja, punto-.**

Ella negó con un gesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla asomó la cabeza y le echó una mirada maliciosa a su moreno padre.

**-Estás muy gracioso con esa cojera, Sasuke. Acelera tu encanto-,** y después de otra pequeña risita burlona cerró la puerta y se marchó.

El Uchiha se quedó mirándola sorprendido, hasta que bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, avergonzado y enfadado a la vez. Cogió a Naruto del cuello de la camiseta que se estaba poniendo y lo estiró hacia él.

**-¿De verdad se me nota que me has dado por…? ¡bueno tu ya sabes!-.**

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

**-Pues… bueno, si te fijas mucho sí. Pero si no lo sabes y no te fijas, pues la verdad, no. vamos que… ese monstruo que tenemos por hija nos ha escuchado por la noche y se ha querido burlar de ti, pienso yo vamos-,** y se echó a reír, buscando unos pantalones que pegaran con la camiseta.

Sasuke se había quedado a cuadros. Dio un largo bufido y se puso también a rebuscar algo que ponerse.

**-Todo eso que has soltado es por el guantazo que le metí antes ¿verdad?-.**

El rubio gruñó.

**-Estuvo fuera de lugar, tebayo-.**

**-Los encontré follando, a los dos, a Ankoku e Ichigo… aunque cualquiera pensaba que la mujer era ella-.**

Naruto se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Se colocó los pantalones a toda prisa y hubiera salido del cuarto si Sasuke no lo hubiera cogido de la cintura y lo retuviera.

**-ME VOY A CARGAR A ESE CABRÓN ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE TIRARSE A MI NIÑA EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡ME LO CARGO! ¡ME LO CARGOOO!-.**

Ankoku desde su habitación, escuchaba los chillidos de su rubio padre y no podía dejar de reírse a carcajadas limpias, mientras que Ichigo, asustado y blanco como la pared, se vestía a toda prisa y se arrimaba a la ventana, por si tenía que saltar por ella y salir corriendo.

**-Que divertidos son…-,** levantó una mano y se tocó la mejilla, donde antes le había dado el bofetón Sasuke, **-me ha pegado ¿sabes?-,** Ichigo dejó las tonterías y la miró con seriedad, **-me ha pegado, es la primera vez…-,** suspiró, **-Sasuke se convertirá en un buen padre, y nosotros, podremos al final, tenerlos a los dos juntos-.**

**-Pero…-,** Ichigo se adelantó hasta ella y le cogió la cara con ambas manos**, -todavía no sabes si ha muerto, puede que cuando lleguemos, Sakura lo haya curado, que esté vivo-.**

Ankoku lo retiró, no quería que le dieran falsas esperanzas.

**-Sabes que no… que mi padre murió, murió para protegerle a él. Ritsuka no podrá superarlo, saber que por su culpa… que por su culpa está muerto-.**

El anbu guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Lo que en verdad había pasado, lo descubrirían cuando volvieran al futuro. Pero primero...

**-¿Y has encontrado ya la forma de volver? Tenemos que encontrar el sitio donde se quedaron las inscripciones del jutsu-.**

La morena se tocó la barbilla y apoyó la espalda en el armario.

**-Creo que tengo una ligera idea-.**

**------**

_**Anda, 18 paginas!! Solo el capitulo eh? Sin contar los reviews jeje, así por lo menos, puedo compensar el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. **_

_**Me ha gustado muchísimo poner a Sasuke de uke, es que es un uke tan masculino y a la vez tan… pasivo? No sabría explicarlo, aunque hay que reconocer que Naruto se ha visto un poco desconcertado. El quería tirarse a Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio preparado para él, mirándolo fijamente, pasivo, tranquilo, y con esa belleza de muñeca, el pobre rubio creía que se lo habían cambiado jajaja XD Pero voy a ser sincera, en ningún momento pienso que he puesto a Sasuke nenaza, yo lo he visto muy masculino. Si alguna piensa lo contrario que me lo diga, pero yo la verdad, lo he visto muy bien, ha sido un lemon más cariñoso y menos fogoso de los normal jeje. Aunque me hizo gracia lo que dijo al final Sasuke, que terminarían peleándose por quién sería el pasivo en vez del activo, es que… quién dice que el seme tiene que disfrutar más que el uke?? Aquí batallón para la defensa del uke!! XD**_

_**Burbujas de chakra… mmm… bueno… se me ocurrió porque, creo que para una persona, llevar un bijuu en el cuerpo ya es suficiente, y encima contener el chakra de otro tiene que ser exagerado, Naruto lo soporta porque ya sabemos que en el manga dicen que él es el único capaz de contener el del Kyubi, así que… expulsa un poco del chakra que se va creando. Es raro de cojones, pero no me digáis que no curioso? XD**_

_**Ankoku y su mini lemon con Ichigo XD estuvo a punto de ponerla con un látigo dándole para el pelo a ichi, pero me resistí XD aunque seguramente, será como todas os lo habéis imaginado jajaja XD ya mas de una me lo dijo.**_

_**Cual de los dos padres se está muriendo o se ha muerto? A quién ha protegido? Porque tiene la culpa Ritsuka? Dios que follón no? XD ahora que lo pienso, si no fuera yo quién tiene la trama en la cabeza, tampoco caería en que mierda está pasando XD pero claro… lo pongo así para que os perdáis y os casquéis la cabeza, soy mala, muy mala, muajajajaja XD (se me va la olla UU)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, y encima esta vez… a contestar reviews!!! (por eso he tardado también un par de días más UU)**_

**Laureo**_ (ola! Si, cada vez tardo más en actualizar leches UU. Tengo que buscar una escena en la que Sasuke le eche en cara a Sai el haber besado a su hermano, todavía la estoy planeando jeje. Yo creo que Sasuke de uke esta muy bien, no se si ha ti te parecerá lo mismo. Borrachos es poco, por dios XD están locos. Y Kyo…cuando aparezca Itachi descubrirás algo más jeje. Lemon sobre él y Ritsuka?? Uff! Hasta que lleguen los ovas en los que los ponga un poco más mayores, nada de nada, ahora son demasiado pequeños para hacer esas cositas jeje. Gracias por el reviews!) _**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O **_(ola! La verdad no me he enterado mucho del reviews UU pero por lo menos se que te ha gustado!! Te lo agradezco mucho, sobre todo que me dejes un apoyito con el reviews, gracias n.n)_ **Grayse**_ (ola! Un nick muy bonito . No te había visto nunca por aquí, así que bienvenida y espero que te quedes mucho tiempo por mi fic jeje. Me alegro que te divirtieras y que te gustara la idea de que Sai fuera el hermano de Naruto, si es que tengo algunas ideas que son muy raras UU espero que también te guste este capitulo, gracias por el reviews!) _**chus** _(ola cariño! Jajaja, si es que Naruto es la caña XD, sasu muriéndose de vergüenza mientras el otro encima de la mesa y a grito pelado, proclama a los cuatros vientos que el Uchiha es de su propiedad jajaja XD si es que esas cosas solo se le ocurren a él XD Si bueno, Sakura a pillado por fin la pobre, ya era hora, a lo mejor en el que viene pongo algo sobre ellos, una visita al supermercado de toda la familia XD, los pobres tenderos cuando los vean entrar a todo el batallón saldrán corriendo con las manos en alto "roben lo que quieran!" y Sasuke… "No te preocupes, tengo el Sharingan enfundado" jajaja XD como si fuera una película de vaqueros jajaja. Gracias por esperarme siempre y si, me tienes abandonada, te echo de menos o///o besitos!) _**Escarlata **_(ola! Nunca te había visto!! Bienvenida a mi fic! Por lo menos a la zona de reviews donde os conozco yo XD me alegro de que seas una fiel seguidora de este fic, me hace inmensa ilusión, yo también amor el narusasu!! Dedicado para ti también n.n) _**KuroNeko**_ (ola! A ti tampoco te conozco no? O.O me alegra ver caras nuevas! Gracias por leer todos mis fic, me hacéis muy feliz. Y si jaja, pobre culo del Uchiha XD aunque al tío le gusta mucho, así que estupendo entonces XD si es que mi Naruto es mucho Naruto, jojojo. Espero que el lemon te haya gustado jeje. Y sobre Kyo, si bueno… es un poco salido para su edad, pero mira que precoces son sus padres XD y que cachondos han salido, todo va en los genes!! XD, gracias por el reviews) _**Blu3 FaY **_(ola! Bueno… sobre lo de Sai pues… estuve buscando un nombre que fuera conocido y que le pegara, así que pensé en Yuki, creo que le queda muy bien. Si jaja An-chan parece una cosa pero al final es todo lo contrario, es más rica de lo que parece, pero solo hay que darle una oportunidad UU Y si bueno, que esperabas que hiciera Naruto? Con lo descarado que es y encima saliendo con un Uchiha, tenía que pregonarlo para ser feliz XD pobre, ya era hora de que lo envidiaran por algo jajaja. Si Sai es muy tierno jeje, me gustas fea, súper romántico jajaja, pero es que el pobre ya no puede hacer lo mejor, Sai siempre será Sai. Creo que se te ha cortado el reviews, bueno, ya me lo dirás, ahí se quedó ains… besitos y gracias por leerme!) _**Yukinita** _(ola! Ya me dijiste en bai kaji bai kaze, que me dejaste un reviews con un solo omg. Cuando lo leí me hizo risa, no sabía que decir jajaja XD pero bueno, si se te fue el botón pues nada, gracias por leerme y espero que en este reviews me digas todo lo que no pudiste en el otro ains… muchos besitos y gracias por leerme! Que siempre estás aquí apoyándome n///n) _**Nellafantasi** _(ola!! Si pobre Ritsu, por ser humano con su hermano, este le esta dando por saco, creo que Kyo actúa como una mujer, aunque sea un comentario muy machista jajaja XD me parece que con lo que lo dejé entrever, muchas personas no se dieron cuenta de que Sai era hermano de Naruto jajaja. Y bueno, a mí me gusta mucho Sasuke de uke, me da igual quién sea el seme, después de leer este capi ya me dirás que te parece a ti jeje. Gracias por felicitarme por los 300, todavía no me lo creo, gracias!) _**zafirito**_ (ola! Que bonito nick! Creo que no nos hemos hablado nunca mmm…bueno encantada de conocerte!! Si, Kyo es muy cruel, tiene muy mala leche, aunque de eso ya os habréis dado cuenta jeje. Si! yo también amo el narusasu! Este no ha sido muy explícito, más bien tierno, pero bueno, creo que ha quedado más que bien, y Sasuke bello pero masculino, estoy satisfecha jeje, espero que a ti también te haya gustado jeje. Sasuke nenaza?? Yo??? Nunca!! XD no te preocupes por eso jeje, porque yo odio poner a los personajes como nenaza, así que descartada la idea de cuajo XD. Me alegro de que me hayas leído más fic, espero que nos veamos en algún otro, besitos y muchas gracias!) _**conchito** _(ola! Me alegro que te parezca bueno jeje, y he tardado un poco en actualizar gomen, que te fuera bien en el estudio y ha dormir más! XD besitos y gracias por el reviews n.n) _**himeno-Asakura** _(ola! Si bueno, veo que lo de Sai y Naruto os sorprendió a todas y también que os pareciera divertido el capi, sois las mejores jeje. Como que te preste a Itachi? Ahora mismo ita está llorando por la perdida de su hermano, en el manga claro, así que… pobrecito UU vamos a reunirnos todas y a consolarlo jeje. Bueno, pues he tardado un poquito en actualizar, mil disculpas UU de nada, es que no caí en que alguna no entendiera que significaba la expresión de dar lo del pulpo XD, gracias por el reviews hermosa!) _**amyleex** _(ola! Jajaja que reviews más loco y gracioso! XD me he leído mucho leyéndolo jaja. Me alegro que te gustara, y la escena de la borrachera te ha vuelto loca eh? Jeje, el primer lemon de Ankoku e Ichigo, el que aparecerá en el ova, es más tranquilo, pero aquí en este capitulo, aunque solo sale un pedazo, se acerca mucho a como te lo imaginas jajaja XD y Sasuke que no sea tan remilgado, que le ha encantado la forma en que Naruto se lo ha tirado jajaja XD hasta he dejado claro que Naruto lo hizo mejor que él XD toma duro en tu orgullo Uchiha XD bueno mientras los dos estén a gusto, bien está jeje. Bueno amiga, gracias por el reviews!) _**Tifa Uzumaki **_(ola! Me alegro de que me dejaras reviews, ya sabe que tu opinión para mí es sagrada n.n Entiendo lo que dijiste, pero intenté explicar porque Naruto se había comportado así, y como nadie lo entendió, o por lo menos, nadie dijo nada, pensé que estaría bien comentarlo en este capítulo, a ver si lo podía arreglar un poco. Espero que con la explicación que Naruto le dio a Sasuke, tu también entiendas porque lo puse a sí y sobre todo, porque a naru le dio vergüenza decirle hermano a Sai XD Aunque tu llevas razón, si me explicara mejor no pasaba nada, todavía tengo mucho que aprender jeje. Si en la escena del bar me superé, yo siempre temía las escenas en las que hay mucha gente, porque la verdad, se me quedaban personajes olvidado en cada esquina XD pero parece que he mejorado un poco jeje. Nuestro Naruto volvió a hacer de las suyas, Sasuke al principio se avergonzó pero después… admítelo orgulloso, que te gustó que Naruto te hiciera una declaración de posesividad delante de todos jeje. Sobre el bar jajaja, bueno… puede a lo mejor que pensaran en detenerlos pero… no era más interesante esperar a ver que quería decir el rubio? XD sobre las escenas homosexuales pues… libertad de expresión chica, libertad! XD ya lo se, no te preocupes, tu déjame reviews solo cuando puedas. Son bien recibidos siempre. Sobre la dedicación por supuesto que te lo dedicó, vamos, faltaría mas XD, te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Gracias por estar aquí linda! Y nos vemos por el msn hijita, si aparezco ains UU) _**Samantha uchiha** _(ola! También te ha sorprendido lo de Sai? XD bueno… que no se parezca a naru no pasa nada, porque dime en que se parecen los de la arena? XD pero me gustó y bueno, decidí que estaría bien jeje. Si Kyo lleva razón, están locos todos, se pongan como se pongan XD, siento tardar mucho en actualizar, gomen UU, gracias por el reviews!) _**Sumiko Minamino **_(ola! Bueno, si te gustó el lemon narusasu que hice hace un tiempo, este te tiene que encantar, la narración es mejor, y ya que decir de los sentimientos, se me ha hecho algo tierno y todo jajaja. Pobre Ritsuka, el queriendo cuidar de la castidad de su hermano y el otro, ahí dándole puntazos, que malo UU. Baika? Buena reducción XD queda linda, la utilizaré yo también jajaja. Creo que en unos días lo tienes. Gracias por el reviews linda!) _**Kotoko Huuga** _(ola! En los capítulos más intrigantes tardo más? No lo hago a posta pero bueno, creo que me lo pensaré jajaja XD No me digas que tu si te esperabas que Sai fuera hermano de Naruto?? Pues eres la primera linda, porque todo el mundo se ha quedado patidifuso XD gracias por lo de original XD Bueno pues… ya que decía que Sai era hermano de naru, tendría que buscar alguna razón por las que vinieran del mismo clan, y de ahí el nombre de Yuki Uzumaki, tardé muchísimo en buscarle un nombre que pegara con él, ains… pero parece que agradó. Sobre el Sainaru, bueno… el incesto no es nada nuevo jaja, pero como está ahora liado con Sakura pues… pero habrá más toques Sainaru y sasu tirándose de los pelos, no te preocupes jajaja. Sobre Neji… en el Ova de Ankoku si que sale, pero en el fic, creo que no UU bueno, ya veré si puedo meterlo por algún sitio jeje. Todo el mundo pensaba que ahora con lo del embarazo, Sasuke sería siempre el seme, pues nada! Aquí mando yo y digo que no! XD y no solo Naruto lo ha hecho mejor que Sasuke, si no que ahora se pelearán por ver quién es el uke!! Lo nunca visto jajaja XD Pues el lemon todo tuyo, espero que te haya gustado, ains estoy nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que escribo uno jajaja. Y no me aburres con los reviews largos, a mí me gustan mucho, totalmente en serio. Besitos y gracias!) _**Uchiha Yuki **_(ola! Uis por poco! Te llegas a poner Uzumaki Yuki en vez de Uchiha, y le quitas el nombre a mí Sai!! XD en serio, es en lo primero que pensé cuando te lo vi jajaja. Por supuesto! Ya era hora de que Naruto gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que es suyo vamos… jajaja XD Sasuke está nervioso, pero no porque Naruto le vaya a hacer nada, si no por descubrir que lo hace mejor que él!! XD pobrecito mío UU. Di que si! i love narusasu!! Ya era de que naru se destense el pobre jajaja. Espero que te guste el lemon, gracias por el reviews, xao!) _**Ikiru-san** _(ola! Creo que nunca te había visto por aquí! O.O disfruto conociendo gente nueva!! Jeje. Bueno, sobre lo de que Sai y naru son hermanos ya ves, yo al contrario de lo que piensa todo el mundo jajaja. Sobre incesto, ha habido, se besaron XD y habrá más! Pobre Sasuke, no querías una familia? Toma familia!!! Jajaja XD siento mucho tardar en actualizar, gomen ne UU, besitos y gracias por el reviews!) _**Ana Howl **_(ola! Si jaja, son todos unos alcohólicos, ni que la abuela de Naruto fuera Tsunade! XD aunque a este ritmo sale familiares por todos lados jajaja. Por supuesto que hay narusasu! Yo tampoco entiendo las personas que solo aceptan el sasunaru, pero no son ellos? que más da quién esté encima o debajo? Ains que gente UU, bueno, espero que te guste jeje, me ha costado lo mío juas juas, besitos y gracias!) _**lulu116 **_(ola! Jaja espero que te haya gustado el narusasu jeje, y bueno, al final no voy a hacer lo del foro, porque tendríais que registraros y la mayoría no querría, pero bueno, de todas formas, si te quieres pasar por mi foro, ya sabes, solo tienes que irte a mi profile jeje, gracias por preocuparte, leerme y dejarme reviews!!! Eres un encanto n.n) _**Dark Kotetsu Angel** _(ola! Si bueno jaja, por supuesto, yo siempre que doy pistas son por algo jeje. Si si, entiendo lo que quieres decir con que ha Naruto le faltó expresividad cuando se enteró de que Yondaime era su padre, pero intenté ponerlo de forma que en entendiera porqué, sin embargo, veo que no lo conseguí, así que he intentando meterlo en este capi, como si Sasuke fuera vosotras y así Naruto pudiera explicar la razón por la que yo pienso que reaccionaría de esa forma. A lo mejor tampoco os convence XD. Si narusasu! No se si me ha quedado bien el lemon pero bueno jajaja, a mí me ha gustado jeje. A ver, traducción de las palabras. Memo: bobo, tonto, corto de entendederas XD Morringa: sueño, cansancio, pesadez en el cuerpo XD así más o menos, espero que ahora lo entiendas, cada vez que me veas con una palabra rara, me lo dices para que lo explique jeje. Si a veces debería contestar reviews, pero el tiempo no me deja ains. Gracias por preocuparte en leerme, espero que esta contestación te haya aclarado algo jeje, besitos!) _**kuroyukie **_(ola! Otra persona nueva que no conozco! Espero que desde este momento te quedes aquí jeje. Me alegro que te guste el fic y no, Sasuke no irá a matar a Naruto del futuro ni mucho menos. Es mas… puede que este ya… mmm… no puedo decirlo jajaja XD pero con esto ya te habrá echo una idea jeje. Y bueno, Itachi en este fic es malo, más malo que el hambre UU y eso que es mi personaje favorito, pero hay que reconocer que en este fic se la está ganando jajaja XD, gracias por tu reviews, besitos!) _**paola**_ (ola! Me alegro mucho que te guste, interesante? Bueno, creo que me cuesta llevar los capítulos pero por lo menos, por lo que dicen, es algo original, aunque yo me conformaría con aceptar que es diferente a cualquier fic que ya se haya escrito sobre Naruto jeje. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar ains… espero que te guste mucho este capi, besitos!) _**Aya K** _(ola nee-chan! Si por fin sabemos que Sai es un incestuoso que le pone su hermano Naruto!! Jajaja XD Como en el manga dijeron que Sai no era su verdadero nombre, creí oportuno darle uno, y entonces pensé en alguno conocido que le pegara, y escogí Yuki, me alegro que también pienses que le queda bien jajaja. Parece que la escena de la borrachera ha hecho furor entre todas mis lectoras XD me alegro mucho, a mí también me gustó tela jajaja. Es que estaba clarísimo que iba a poner narusasu XD y Sasuke está más preocupado en que Naruto lo haga mejor que él, que en poner el culo, será orgulloso ains… Que comprensiva eres ToT esta vez he tardado un montón de tiempo, pero por lo menos, lo he hecho bastante largo, así que… algo es algo jeje. Besito y cuídate mucho nee-chan!) _**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN **_(ola! No te preocupes por tardar en dejar reviews, porque vamos… anda que no he tardado yo en actualizar, vergüenza me tendría que dar jajaja XD. Sobre lo de Sai y Naruto bueno… los de la arena tampoco se parecen en nada jajaja si la madre de naru era morena y de ojo negros, pues Sai salió a la madre y naru al padre jajaja ea ya esta XD, no es Kyo rubio y Ritsuka moreno? Jajaja XD. Bueno, el narusasu ha quedado más bien tierno que lujurioso, pero algo es algo jeje. Espero que te guste y espero que se te quite el estrés hermosa, que no es bueno están tan cansada. Te lo digo por experiencia jajaja. Besitos linda!) _**hinatachan** _(ola! Jaja ya veo, ya veo, nadie se esperaba que Sai fuera hermano de Naruto, todos pensabais en Sasuke muajajaja, pero mas que me conocen bien, si que lo adivinaron, si es que yo siempre hago lo contrario de lo que se espera jajaja. Borrachos? No bueno… solo estaban felices jajaja, si ha este ritmo parecían nietos de Tsunade!!! Jajaja XD espero que te guste la actualización, besitos hermosa!) _**El Nano **_(ola! No ofendes chico, absolutamente para nada. Tengo muchísimas faltas de ortografía, yo lo repaso y lo veo bien, y cuando lo cuelgo y me lo vuelvo a leer, le encuentro faltar por todos lados, soy un desastre UU. De verdad te parece original? Kyaa!! Que bien XD y los lemon? Tu no querías ver lemon que no fueran normales a lo que escriben todas las chicas? Pues los míos son más que diferentes jeje, me muero por saber que te parecen. Y si, te lo admito. La forma de volver al futuro es con el colgante que Naruto le dio a Ritsuka. Pero no se lo digas a nadie jajaja XD. No te gusta Ankoku ni Ritsuka? Bueno… creo que estos dos personajes se parecen mucho a Sasuke, a lo mejor por eso te caen mal jeje, Kyo es una mezcla extraña, ni uno ni otro, yo la verdad, no sabría con cual quedarme jeje. Me alegro mucho que te guste, me has hecho feliz, besitos y gracias por leerme!!) _**Kren B-chan** _(ola! Te he dicho ya que adoro tus reviews? Pues ya lo sabes, contra más largos más feliz me haces jajaja XD Todavía habrá unos toques de incesto entre Naruto y Sai, aunque sean en plan cachondeo jajaja XD Sasuke se tirará de los pelos, antes de los 30 ya estará calvo el pobre. Ankoku en este capitulo casi hace que a Sasuke le de un ataque al corazón jajaja XD dios pero que hija! La verdad que Ichigo les tiene mucho respeto a Naruto y a Sasuke, en el pasado, en el futuro y en todos lados jajaja XD pobre… aunque con Ankoku se lo pasa bien, eso no lo puede negar jajaja. Espero que te guste el Ova en el que se conocen, es bastante bueno. Naruto el pobre tan exagerado como siempre, es que me lo imagino en la cabeza y yo es que lo veo metiendo la nariz en la camiseta jajaja, y Sasuke, tan soso como siempre ains señor XD Sakura cuando despierte… se encontrará al morenazo al lado… y le dará tres soponcios. Pero eso ya lo veréis mas tarde, en el capi próximo jeje. A Ankoku siempre le ha gustado molestar a Ritsuka, sin embargo tiene un cariño especial para con Kyo, lo cuida así en plan madre. Y Ritsuka y Sasuke, se alían contra Ichigo, ya lo verás en el Ova, te reirás jajaja. Sasuke se avergonzó cuando Naruto se puso a chillar en medio del bar pero en el fondo se sintió bien cuando escuchó su declaración de posesividad y el pedazo de morreo que se dieron jajaja, mira que se quieren estos dos jajaja. Sobre el comentario de que Sasuke a parecido una nenaza, te diré un secreto XD En el futuro, quién cuida de la casa, quién hace todos las tareas y eso, es Sasuke no Naruto XD e iré dejando pistas para que os deis cuenta. Naruto va más a su bola, por ahí corriendo y con su tarea de anbu o Hokage, sin embargo, Sasuke no solo cuida de los niños, les echa una ojeada a todos menos a Kyo que lo deja al control de Ritsuka, si no que lo hace absolutamente todo XD ahora en el presente, también cuidará de los niños XD con solo decirte que cuando tengan a Ankoku, Naruto será el que se vaya de misiones y Sasuke el que la cuide!! XD El próximo capítulo van de compras, verás lo que te digo jajaja. El narusasu puede que te sorprenda, me he pasado un poco pero he quedado a gusto con él, jeje, que te ha parecido? Yo lo adoro ains…gracias por leerme y por el pedazo de reviews, me encantan, en serio que me encantan, gracias!!!)_** Andrómeda **_(ola! No sabía que tenía otra imoto, pero bueno XD bienvenida seas jajaja. Sobre la razón por la que Naruto no pregunta más por su padre, ya la explico en este capi, a ver si te gusta jeje. Y si, estaban todos felices una harta XD yo una de las mejores escritoras de Naruto yaoi?? Ni mucho menos! Es solo que soy un poco conocida, pero hay muchísimas más que escriben mucho mejor, solo necesitan fama, eso, eso fama XD, no pasa nada si no has podido dejar reviews antes, se te perdona jajaja, besitos y gracias!) _**Gaara-sama**_ (ola! Me agrada que te gustara la escena del bar, parece que hizo furor jajaja XD Lo siento!!! No he podido actualizar hasta el 21!! Me siento realmente mal, por dos míseros días, no has podido leer el capi, si es que… lo siento mucho UU me amas? XD mira que me lo tomo en serio eh? Que eso de ser bisexual da para mucho jajaja XD Bueno lo de Uzumaki Yuki no vino de Gravitation ni mucho menos, es solo que… busqué un nombre conocido y que le pegara a Sai, entonces dí que Yuki, creo que le queda bastante bien jeje. Gracias por el reviews, eres un encanto, muchos besitos y miles de perdones por tardar tanto ains…)_

_**Cinco paginas de reviews!! Ver para creer, he tardado… (fati-chan mira el reloj del pc) tres horas!! Necesito un zumito para nutrirme XD**_

_**A ver… pues lo primero, Uzumaki Yuki. Os gusta el nombre real de Sai? Busqué un nombre que fuera conocido y que pegara con su personalidad, creo que le queda bien, aunque yo le seguiré llamando Tío Sai, como bien dice Ankoku jeje.**_

_**Sobre el narusasu. Al final Naruto lo hizo mejor que Sasuke, pero hay algo que releyéndolo me ha sorprendido. Si os fijáis, Sasuke y Naruto tienen dos características. El Uchiha es muy sensible, no tarda mucho en ponerse a tono vamos… pero siente mucho placer con cualquier cosa, con la más mínima caricia y Naruto es todo lo contrario. El se pone caliente, a tope vamos… solo le falta echar humo por la nariz XD, lo malo es que… necesita una atención más elevada para que el calor de su cuerpo pase a su cosita XD He intentado buscarles personalidades en el sexo, para que no fuera siempre igual XD Aunque Sasuke ha sabido muy bien como levantársela jajaja. Lo estoy explicando para que no lo paséis por alto y os fijéis en los detallitos que voy dejando jeje.**_

_**Y eso es todo. Me duele la espalda leches, llevo desde las cinco en el pc hasta las once, en estas seis horas me he hecho el capitulo entero. Me ha costado!! Y todo por vosotras, que sois unos soles y os lo merecéis jeje. **_

_**Si os fijáis en los reviews, de una a otra van cambiando el subrayado del nick, para diferenciar un poco y ayudar a no confundirse, porque lo pongo en interlineado para que ocupe menos sitio jeje.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Pd: He colgado un nuevo fic de vampiros, se titula Sangre, será corto pero intenso, si a parte del sasunaru, os gusta el itasasu, no os lo podéis perder. Por cierto, el de baika (reducción de Bai kaji bai kaze por Sumiko Minamino XD) lo colgaré en unos días, es decir, a principios de la semana que viene.**_


	17. Familia

_**Jejeje, he tardado mucho? UU la verdad es que si, y tendría que estar actualizando otros antes, pero bueno, como este es el preferido de mis queridísimas niñas ToT he decidido que me iba a saltar a la torera la lista y ala, empiezo XD**_

**FAMILIA**

Cuando por fin salieron de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke llevaba la mano vendada. Se la observaba fijamente, zarandeándola mientras de vez en cuando daba algún que otro resoplido de molestia. Naruto, que iba tranquilamente a su lado se agachó un poco para mirarlo y cuando recibió respuesta, le sonrió abiertamente, cogiéndole la mano sana y tirando de ella.

**-Veo que Tsunade-baachan se ha dado prisa, tebayo-,** comentó, señalando a las diversas personas que se habían adentrado en el barrio Uchiha para curiosear en las nuevas tiendas.

Sasuke arrugó la frente, no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. En la semana y media en la que había transcurrido todo, su barrio volvía a estar atiborrado de gente, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que lo único que le interesaba a esas víboras era encontrar el mejor chismorreo para cotorrear con sus amigas. Creía que parecían monos de feria en vez de dos personas que se habían ido a vivir juntos.

**-La vieja tenía esto planeado desde hace un tiempo. Es imposible montar todo esto es una mísera semana-.**

Naruto levantó la ceja y se lo replanteó, la verdad es que llevaba mucha razón, se veía a leguas que entre la Hokage y Sakura habían montado un tinglado de cuidado. Aunque eso no bastó para enfurecer al rubio, es más, tan hiperactivo como siempre, tiró con más fuerza de la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a andar hacia atrás mientras el mismo echaba miradas emocionadas a las diversas tiendas.

**-Te vas a caer…-,** comentó el Uchiha. Más que su novio parecía su hijo. Y pensar que ese hombre… la noche anterior… Sasuke se sonrojó y sacudió un poco la cabeza, todo sería acostumbrarse.

De repente, el Uzumaki tropezó y terminó chocando con algo, dándose un golpe tremendo en la espalda.

**-¡Itai¿PERO QUIÉN HA SIDO EL BAK… -.**

Cuando se giró, observó como un linda chica había caído al suelo, mientras que la amiga que la acompañaba intentaba levantarla, ambas un poco aterradas por al grito agresivo del rubio. La morena alzó la vista desde el suelo y sus ojos azules temblaron. Fue Sasuke el que le puso una mano en el hombro a Naruto para que despertara.

**-Tu has sido el que a tropezado con ella, dobe-.**

Pero Naruto estaba más entretenido mirándole las tetas, las cuales rebosaban sobre el escote. Con cara de pervertidillo y la baba caída, observó la minifalda y se le iluminaron los ojos, casi no acertaba a ofrecerle la mano para levantarla.

**-Lo siento… ha sido culpa mía, preciosa-,** la levantó y la sostuvo unos segundos más de lo adecuado, sobándole la mano mientras seguía con su mirada picarona, **-el gran Naruto estaba despistado, muajajaja-,** se rió, **-¿quieres que te invite a algo para recompensarte, hermosa?-,** comentó mientras le rozaba con el hombro, **-¿ne¿ne?-.**

La muchacha se sonrojó y miró tímidamente a su amiga. Al haber reconocido al par con el que chocaron, ambas estaban un poco retraídas, sin saber que decir sin que metieran la pata. Aunque, justo un momento antes de que abriera la boca, el rubio recibió un coscorrón en toda la cabeza que casi lo hace caer hacia delante.

**-Usuratonkachi…-,** escuchó a su espalda, justo en el momento que Sasuke pasaba de largo y seguía andando, dejando a los tres atrás.

Fue ese el momento en el que recordó con quién iba. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza comenzó a sudar a mares… lo que había echo era un acto reflejo, y sus años con ero-sennin habían dejado huella en él.

Rápidamente, se agachó haciendo una reverencia.

**-Gomen. No me acordaba de que tenía novio, jajajaja-,** rió tontamente, **-bueno, siento decepcionaros, pero el gran Naruto tiene que irse, ya nos veremos por ahí….-,** y salió como una bala, corriendo detrás de su supuesto koi.

La mayor, de un pelo rojo precioso, alzó una ceja interrogativa.

**-¿De que iba ese?-,** le preguntó, mientras le sacudía la pequeña falda a su amiga.

**-Ni idea, pero es una monada…-,** agregó, con la cara aún más roja de lo que ya la tenía.

**-Siempre te enamoras de todos los payasos…-.**

**-Pero es un payaso muy guapo-,** se defendió tímidamente.

La pelirroja, alzó una ceja y asintió a desgana.

**-Si, eso no te lo voy a negar. El otro es más sexy, pero demasiado estirado para mí, el rubio a pesar de su tontura tiene un toque realmente atractivo-.**

Naruto empezó a jadear cuando por fin llegó hasta donde Sasuke estaba parado, mirando por unos instantes el cartel del supermercado. Era un establecimiento enorme, y por lo visto llevaba ya dos días funcionando. Un completo record y justo en la entrada del barrio. La gente salía y entraba, sin importarle que estuvieran en el barrio donde pocos años antes, había ocurrido una verdadera masacre, parecían bastante felices y eso irritó a Sasuke, que intentó ocultarlo con su habitual inexpresión.

**-Por fin llegas-,** le comentó, mirando al rubio con expresión agria.

**-Ne, ne, no tienes porque enfadarte tanto, Sasuke. Solo estaba intentando ser amable-,** comentó con una sonrisita que intentaba ser conciliadora.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo, lo apartó de un manotazo y siguió su camino, entrando en el establecimiento.

**-No me importa-.**

Naruto se rascó la mejilla con los ojos cerrados y expresión de zorro que echaba para atrás. Después sonrió y salió detrás de él, corriendo como siempre.

**-Seguro que no te importa ¡que celosillo es mi Sasuke!-.**

El pobre Uchiha tembló de ira, justo delante de la cajera, que los miraba un poco retraía. Se volvió y cogió lo primero que pilló a mano, una bolsita que había sobre el mostrador para regalársela a los clientes.

**-¡Y un rábano estoy celoso!-,** gruñó tirándole los caramelos.

Naruto riéndose graciosamente los esquivó.

**-El ataque de los lacasitos no jutsu ¡que miedo ttebayo!-.**

Sasuke tomó aire y bajó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que Naruto lo irritara de esa forma, pero… ¡es que era tan mono! Ni él mismo se lo creía, se estaban peleando y a él le parecía adorable ¿estaba loco o es que el amor le volvía idiota?

La cajera intentó levantar una mano y llamarles la atención, invitándoles a salir del medio, ya que se estaba haciendo una cola considerable. Sin embargo, al ver como Naruto se acercaba y empezar a corretear al lado del moreno, mirándolo, no se pudo resistir a esperar y ver que pasaba a continuación.

**-Ne, ne, Sasuke ¡espero que no se te haya estallado la vena de la frente y tengas un ataque de riego!-.**

Antes de que pudiera seguir riéndose, El Uchiha levantó la cabeza y lo cogió de los hombros, apretándolo contra su pecho. El rubio abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedó bastante sorprendido, hasta que el calor empezó a invadirlo, y es que esa mirada gris se lo estaba comiendo, observó como Sasuke se acercaba despacio a su cara, como se relamía los labios… ¡oh dios, le iba a besar! Y a los pocos segundos tenía aplastada su boca con la suya, un remolino de sensaciones lo cubrió, quedando flojo, gimiendo y con el cuerpo casi dormido ¡si Sasuke lo soltaba estaba seguro que se escoñaba contra el suelo!

Después de unos largos segundos… se separó despacio, dejando que Naruto bajara de la luna.

**-Ahora que estás tranquilo, vamos a comprar…-.**

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y pasó por al lado de todas las mujeres que con sus cestos esperaban en la cola, no hacía falta decir, que a todas se le habían quedado los ojos tan redondos como a Lee. Cuando el Uzumaki reaccionó se puso como un tomate, y empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

**-¡Ni hablar!-, **comenzó a chillar, haciendo que de nuevo la gente pusiera atención y Sasuke tuviera que darse la vuelta, -**crees que atacándome con tu arrollador sex apell…-,** al pobre moreno le calló una gotita por la frente, **-… me… ¿me vas a aturdir?-,** ya el pobre rubio no sabía ni lo que decía, se rascó la cabeza frustrado mientras escuchaba algunas risitas de las marujas que estaba observando y bufó, **-muy bien, pues recuerda quién te metió el sex apell esta noche, hum-,** y se cruzó de brazos.

Las mujeres lanzaron un gritito de asombro, y corrieron a girar la cabeza hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba, esperando el siguiente ataque. Este se mordía el labio y apretaba el puño ¡ahora ya no le parecía tan mono! Solo tenía ganas de matarlo ¡matarlo!

Empezó a andar hacia él y levantó el brazo, un puñetazo le vendría bien. Sin embargo, algo se colocó frente a sus narices, y tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás para no chocar.

**-¿Hm?-,** fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Naruto levantó la cesta metálica más arriba y comenzó a menearla antes sus ojos.

**-Coge la cesta y vamos a comprar-,** acotó, tirándosela y andando hacia delante, correteando el primer pasillo.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, aunque decidió dejarlo pasar, si no, dudaba mucho que llegaran a tener hijos. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue que las mujeres parecían un poco decepcionadas, así que les envió a todas una de sus miradas de "meteos en vuestros asuntos" y siguió adelante, notando el salto que habían pegado todas y como la caja comenzaba a funcionar, aun más rápido que antes. Sonrió satisfecho.

Había perdido a Naruto de vista, que seguramente estaría por ahí recogiendo cosas sin sentido. Hizo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba, pues muy a su pesar, era él quién cuidaba la casa ¡hasta tenía que hacer la cena! Si no quería comer ramen siempre, por supuesto.

El rubio llegó a su lado con una caja en la mano.

**-Pon esto en la cesta-.**

Sasuke la cogió y la miró con cara sospechosa.

**-¿Galletitas saladas?-,** preguntó dudoso, casi temía saber la respuesta.

**-Por supuesto-,** Naruto volvió a correr hasta coger otra caja aún más pequeña, **-¡y bombones de corazones de chocolate!-.**

Sasuke le siguió mirando sospechosamente, no hacía falta que le repitiera la pregunta, el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa.

**-Pues las galletitas saladas son para Ritsu-chan, le vuelven loco, y los corazoncitos de chocolate son para An-chan, le gustan porque tienen licor de cereza-.**

El pobre Uchiha suspiró y las metió en la cesta, no le quedaba de otra vamos.

**-Me jode un poco que te hayas dado cuenta de esas cosas y yo no, pero… ¿y kyo?-.**

Naruto se echó una mano a la barbilla y pensó en algún momento en el que el niño le hubiera pedido algún capricho. Siguió comiéndose la olla hasta que terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Ni idea, es que nunca me ha pedido nada y tampoco lo he visto con ninguna golosina, así que… Ritsuka ya me lo había pedido algunas veces y lo de Ankoku se lo escuché al yerno-.**

Sasuke se resignó y decidió que después le preguntaría y volvería, por ahora, siguió andando mirando lo que había, ya que tenía un dilema ¿Cómo tendría que lavar las braguitas de Ankoku? Seguramente a mano ¿pero con qué? Estaba tan ensimismado mirando botellas, que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba llenando la cesta de ramen.

Con un gruñidito, comenzó a dejar en su sitio los numerosos botes que el rubio iba metiendo, la verdad es que cualquiera que los viera se partiría de risa.

**-¡No, Sasuke!-,** se quejó Naruto, cogiéndose de su manga y poniéndole ojitos brillosos, **-por favor…-.**

Al moreno le comenzó a temblar la mano, tenía que reconocer que era débil, por lo menos contra Naruto. Volvió a gruñir y dejó solos dos tarros, uno extra de fideos y otro de carne. Lo miró para ver si estaba satisfecho y el Uzumaki le sonrió, ahora más malvadamente, a sabiendas que se había salido con la suya.

**-Parecen padre e hijo, que lindos…-,** soltó una ancianita que llevaba una cajita de comida para perros.

Sasuke no pudo resistir el darse la vuelta.

**-No creo que un niño la pueda tener tan grande, pero si se lo parece a usted señora, no voy a llevarle la contraria-.**

La pobre abuelita se puso un poco colorada y siguió su camino, mientras que Naruto se echaba las manos a la barriga y comenzaba a reírse como loco.

**-Ahí las dado, Sasuke-,** y sin poderse resistir le dio un pequeño guantacito en el culo.

**-Na… ru… to…-,** gruñó el pobre Uchiha, apretando el puño para darle de nuevo un capón.

El rubio levantó las manos en señal de tranquilidad.

**-Lo siento, jeje-,** de golpe y porrazo cambió la conversación, sabía que haciéndolo, a Sasuke se le olvidaría lo de antes, **-¿y que comemos ahora? tiene que ser algo que se prepare rápido ¡como el ramen!-,** a ver si colaba.

Sasuke con total tranquilidad, negó con la cabeza.

**-Hoy comemos nabe, necesitas tomar más verdura, dobe-.**

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero al final se limitó a suspirar.

**-Odio las zanahorias-.**

**-Entonces lo preparo con rodajitas de nabo-,** y le envió una mirada la mar de provocativa.

**-Jeje, como tu quieras, pero ese nabo lo corto yo ¿ne?-,** propuso, rozándole el brazo mientras se acercaba a su cara, listo para darle un suave beso.

**-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan-,** una voz conocida hizo que ambos se retiraran y miraran sorprendidos hacia atrás.

Shikamaru iba cogido de la mano de Ino, el primero parecía hastiado, para no variar, menos Ino, que mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía, justo desde el día que llegamos-,** el Uzumaki enseñó sus dientes tan monamente como siempre, **-¿también venís a comprar?-.**

**-Es un supermercado, Naruto-,** comentó Sasuke, llevándose un ligero pellizco en el brazo. Gruñó pero no dijo nada más.

Ino se acercó y le dio unos cuantos tortazos cariñosos al rubio en la espalda.

**-Vaya os veo muy bien-,** comentó levantando una mano en señal de saludo a Sasuke, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, **-¿quién hubiera imaginado que os vería así de juntitos? Y no solo eso, si no que tenéis un futuro por delante y ¡hasta hijos! Espero que Shika y yo tengamos la misma suerte-.**

Naruto solo reía forzadamente, no sabía que añadir, ella se lo decía todo sola. Sasuke ya estaba de nuevo pensando en lo suyo y sus braguitas, Shikamaru miraba cansadamente a su novia. Pero si hubo alguien que contestó.

**-Lastima, te casaras con Chouji-.**

Al escuchar el augurio, todos se dieron la vuelta, observando como Ankoku llevaba más corazones de chocolate en la mano. Los levantó y se los enseñó a sus padres.

**-Quería unos cuantos-,** Ichigo bostezaba a su lado, **-bueno, por la cara de memos que se os ha quedado me presentaré-,** lanzó la caja a la cesta de Sasuke, y se puso las manos en las caderas, **-soy Uchiha Ankoku, la primera hija de estos dos idiotas, capitana de anbu y de Hikaru-.**

Ino no hacías más que parpadear, por si lo que estaba viendo era solo una imaginación ¿Sasuke un poco más bajito con tetas y pelo largo?

**-Vaya no sabía el detalle de que eran tres-,** comentó Shikamaru, observando a los dos padres cuidadosamente.

**-Ni yo tampoco hace apenas tres días-,** susurró Sasuke. El Uzumaki asintió.

**-¿Quién es Hikaru?-,** se atrevió a preguntar Ino, aun confusa por lo dicho anteriormente.

**-El hijo de Shikamaru-,** explicó Ankoku, y siguió hablando antes de que Ino se hiciera una idea equivocada, **-y de Temari, lo tuyo no tiene futuro-,** ahora fue ella la que bostezó y fue a coger una pastillita azul, **-con esto es con lo que me las tienes que lavar, Sasuke-,** y la tiró también a la cesta.

**-¿A mano, supongo?-,** y su hija asintió.

No hacía falta decir que todos se volvieron a mirar al Uchiha, claro, menos Ino que todavía estaba un poco trastornada con lo anterior ¿Chouji¿había dicho que se casaría con Chouji?

**-Así que tu… tu…-,** shika se rascó la cabeza sin saber como continuar.

**-¿Yo que?-,** le preguntó Sasuke, como invitándole a que se arriesgara. El pobre Nara optó por la opción más segura.

**-Nada, nada-,** suspiró y cogió a una shockeada Ino, **-vámonos, nos vemos por ahí, Naruto-.**

**-Encantado de verte, Shikamaru, Ino-,** los vio de marchase y le pegó un pellizco a Ankoku, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando echa se quejó, **-no deberías haberles dicho eso, has dejado a la pobre atontada-.**

**-¿Más?-,** soltó Sasuke, **-que se joda, es la verdad…-,** y siguió el pasillo, dejándolos todos atrás, seguramente iba al puesto de carne.

Ichigo que se había echado contra una columna miraba a su suegro de irse. Levantó una ceja.

**-Uchiha-san está hoy un poco… a ver…-,** se rascó la mejilla, manía que tenía y que Ankoku adoraba, **-¿más desagradable de lo normal?-.**

Naruto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro.

**-Nada, es que le he estado jodiendo toda la mañana, lo tengo negro-.**

**-Creía que ya te habrías hartado esta noche…-,** Ankoku soltó la castaña como tal cosa, mientras seguía mirando por ahí.

El pobre Uzumaki se puso como un tomate, pero volvió a sacar a la luz una de sus mas pervertidillas expresiones.

**-Nunca me hartaría de eso, An-chan-.**

Ankoku también sonrió, si es que sus padres eran idiotas pero adorables. Puede que… traumatizantes también…

**------**

Naruto se dejó recaer bruscamente en el cojín sobre el que se sentaba en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la barriga. Resopló satisfecho y se relamió los labios.

**-Es el nabe más rico que he comido en mi vida-.**

Sasuke sonrió con un toque de arrogancia y se felicitó a sí mismo mentalmente, le había quedado de muerte. Ankoku apoyó la moción, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y rascándose el cuello.

**-La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan rico preparado por ti, Sasuke-.**

El rubio puso morros, desde que habían llegado a él nunca le felicitaban por nada. Ya sabía que era un trasto pero no esperaba que fuera mal padre.

**-¿Y yo que?-,** se quejó el Uzumaki.

Ritsuka no pudo aguantar la risa, todos le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque para que negarlo, estaban ansiosos porque compartiera la broma. Kyo levantó la cabeza y achicó sus afilados ojos negros, arqueando algo parecido a una sonrisa, no muy definida por cierto.

**-¿Te refieres a ese guiso con cabeza de pescado?-.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿cabeza de pescado? Naruto simplemente puso atención, aquí se cocía algo gracioso, aunque tenía la intuición de que para él no lo sería.

**-¡Si, ttebayo!-,** le dio una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza a su hermano pequeño y siguió sonriendo, **-¿te acuerdas nee-chan, lo mal que lo pasamos cada vez que Oto-san se va de misión? Mira que lo hace poco pero yo le temo, jeje-.**

Ankoku bufó cansada.

**-O nos hincha de ramen durante una semana entera o nos hace el guiso súper Uzumaki, realmente asqueroso-.**

**-¿Guiso "Súper Uzumaki"?-,** preguntó el Uchiha, después tuvo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, **-eso suena asqueroso-.**

La chica asintió y le regaló una mirada picarona al ofendido Naruto, que no había abierto la boca, seguramente previniendo decir alguna que otra tontería.

**-Te lo puedes imaginar-,** comentó burlona, **-Ky-chan ¿Qué llevaba?-.**

El rubito se puso un dedito en los labios y pensó, le era difícil recordad el nombre de toda esa porquería inclasificable, pero bueno… se podía hacer un esfuerzo.

**-Era algo así como, patata, berenjena y cabeza de atún, creo…-.**

**-Joder…-,** es la única palabra que salió de la boca de Sasuke, **-por seguridad no la coméis ¿verdad?-.**

La familia entera observó a Naruto, esperando que estallara de una vez. Cada vez tenía la cara más roja y los mofletes más hinchados. De repente, se puso de pie, y todos esperaron ansiosos el chillido ¡como disfrutaban viéndolo enfadado! Sin embargo, el Uzumaki se desperezó y rascándose el trasero se arrimó a la lacena, sacando las galletas y los bombones, por supuesto se los tiró a sus propietarios.

Ritsuka, con estrellitas en los ojos cogió la caja de galletitas saladas y la elevó ante su cara, como si fuera un huevo de oro. Ankoku simplemente la abrió y se metió uno en la boca, cerró los ojos y lo apretó entre sus labios, disfrutando como se derretía el chocolate y le caía el licor de cereza en la lengua. Ichigo le miraba con la cara embobada, estaba igualita que cuando tenía un orgasmo, para comérsela viva.

Kyo no se movió, simplemente agachó la cabeza, inexpresivo. Sasuke, que estaba sentado a su lado, le alborotó el pelo y lo agarró de los hombros, aplastándolo en un abrazo contra su pecho.

**-No sabíamos que te gustaba, así que ahora me lo dices y te voy un momento a comprarlo-.**

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, y terminaron deslumbrando el hermoso sonrojo que había acudido a sus mejillas, casi le entraron hasta ganas de llorar. Ritsuka, frunció el ceño y se levantó de un salto.

**-Yo voy, se lo que le gusta y creo que he visto una tienda de dulce por aquí cerca-.**

**-Nekoka, siéntate ahí-,** ordenó Ankoku, bastante seria y sorprendiendo a su otöto. Al no obtener respuesta se lo volvió a repetir, **-he dicho que te sientes… hace unos días que tengo un mal presentimiento, es mejor que no vayas solo a ningún sitio-,** había mucho más sentido en esa frase, que no aportó.

Naruto que se había tirado de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, cruzó las piernas en forma de indio y se entrometió.

**-Mientras que no salga de Konoha no pasará nada, además que este barrio ya se está llenando, no creo que le pase nada ¿verdad, Sasuke?-,** lo miró para que le apoyara, este pareció pensárselo, pero al final asintió.

**-No le pasará nada-.**

Ankoku se mordió el labio, aunque tenían la misma edad que ella aun le imponían un poco, eran sus padres, no quería desafiarlos abiertamente, y mucho menos decirle la verdadera razón por la que no quería que fuera. Si llegaba a ver una confrontación…

**-Ten cuidado, Nekoka-.**

**-¡¡Ok, ttebayo!!-,** y cogiendo unas monedas que le entregaba Sasuke, salió corriendo.

Naruto después de comer le entró sueño, así que volvió a bostezar y se echó sobre el hombro del Uchiha, que ya había soltado a Kyo. Sasuke lo acarició el pelo lentamente, con mucho cariño, el cual nunca creía que pudiera expresar, pues no era algo del cual hubiera carecido.

**-Un cosa…-,** comentó el rubio, al cual ya se le cerraban los ojos, **-¿porque le llamas Nekoka?-.**

Fue Kyo quién respondió, el cual se había acurrucado en el suelo, y apoyaba la cabecita sobre la pierna de su moreno padre.

**-Fue un mote que le pusieron en la academia-,** apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cabecita y rozó la tierna mejilla contra la tela de los pantalones, **-es un juego de palabras, Neko por gato y ka por ser la última sílaba de su nombre, juntándolo sale Nekoka-.**

Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escara una sonrisita.

**-Le queda bastante bien-.**

Ichigo miró como sus suegros se miraban y se daban un pequeño beso, Naruto se volvía a acurrucar en el hombro de Sasuke y parecía dispuesto a dormirse. Apartó los ojos y los centró en sus manos, decidió preguntar, hablar de algo que nunca había dicho.

**-Ankoku-,** esta levantó la vista hacia él, **-¿es muy extraño que dos hombros se arrimen y se toquen sin ser gay?-.**

La morena se incorporó bien y levantó una ceja ¡no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando!

**-¿Alguna vez Hikaru te metió mano?-.**

**-Hikaru… ¿ese que decías que era el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari?-, **intervino Naruto. La chica le asintió y volvió de nuevo la atención hacia su novio.

Ichigo se puso como un tomate, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos asintió.

**-Depende de la respuesta a la pregunta que acabo de hacer-.**

Ankoku se puso muy seria, tanto que los allí presentes creían que se estaba enfadando, sin embargo, rompió a reír, con una expresión realmente hermosa, hasta sus padres se sonrojaron.

**-¿Pero es que eres tonto?-,** se volvió a reír, **-Hikaru es gay hasta la médula-.**

El peliplateado abrió los ojos de par en par ¡no podía ser verdad!

**-Entonces… esa vez, en esa casa medio derrumbada, cuando nos pillo en medio de una nevada…-,** se rascó la mejilla bastante avergonzado, **-cuando nos tuvimos que quitar la ropa para entrar en calor… cuando…-.**

Ahora la Uchiha ya no reía. Le cogió de la oreja y le estiró bruscamente.

**-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?-.**

**-Ite Ite, no pasó nada. Llegaste a tiempo-.**

Los cabellos ondulados de Ankoku se estaba pujando cada vez que incrementaba su enfado, casi parecía Medusa.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que si no llego a tiempo te violetea?-.**

**-Auch ¡me haces daño, An-chan!-,** Ichigo se encogió ante la agresividad de su novia, de forma la mar de mona, haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke rompieran a reír.

Kyo miraba la escena con normalidad, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos lo días. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era que Ritsuka estaba solo, en la calle, y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Sasuke advirtió que su hijo se había agarrado a la tela de sus pantalones con bastante brusquedad, y apoyaba la cabeza en su muslo con los ojos bastante apretados. No sabía que hacer, ni tampoco porque reaccionaba así, lo único que decidió fue que… una caricia valía más que mil palabras. Kyo se tranquilizó cuando notó los dedos de su Oto-san en el cabello, hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba. Ojalá su padre no cambiara nunca, no ahora.

**------**

_**Bueno, tenía planeado meter otra escena pero al final he llegado a las 12 paginas y no me ha dado tiempo UU será la primera del próximo capítulo. Echando cuentas… para que termine la primera parte me faltan… creo que tres capítulos UU como mucho cuatro… la segunda parte será corta, no creáis que como la primera ni mucho menos.**_

_**Por cierto, este capítulo ha sido más de humor que otra cosa, pero quería enseñaros un poco como va avanzando la familia, como se van forjando los lazos y todo eso… para que entendáis porque se comportaran tan protectores en la segunda parte, ya no son solo hijos de boquilla, si no que al haber convivido con ellos, es algo más íntimo y personal. **_

_**Aquí sale por primera vez Hikaru, como ya digo es el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari. En el ova de Ankoku saldrá como se conocieron y todo eso… es bisexual no gay, aunque Ankoku crea que lo contrario XD En ese ova tiene algo de protagonismo, y en el de RitsuxKyo, también… aunque en ese también saldrá la hija de Sai y Sakura XD (un follón de cuidado) Y no os asustéis, que en todos salen Naruto y Sasuke… puede que en el de Ritsukyo no puedan estar los dos XD pero en el Ankoku que es un año antes del fic, si. Y ya en los del presente, que irá de ellos imaginaos XD (todavía no he decidido cuantos ovas voy a hacer, pero creo que por lo menos cuatro, ya tengo echo uno y medio… cada uno tendrá algo así como 50 páginas.)**_

_**A ver… explicar la forma de llamarse. Empezaremos por Sasuke, a todos los llama por su nombre a secas, punto. Naruto pues… Kyo, Ritsu-chan, An-chan y yerno XD Ichigo también por su nombre a los niños, menos a An-chan y a sus suegros que son Hokage-sama y Uchiha-san. A ver… ahora Ankoku, sus padres por sus nombres a secas, al pequeño Ky-chan (no es que me trague la o XD) y a Ritsuka Nekoka, su mote XD (estuve pensando en uno, pero no se me ocurría ninguno, hasta que vi parallel, y de ahí vino la idea) Ritsuka, sus padres Oto-san y Oto-chan, a su hermana nee-chan y a Kyo, pues así también XD ah! Que me falta Ichigo, pues a veces lo llama así o también Ichi-nii. Por último Kyo, los padres y su hermana igual que Ritsuka, a él le dice nii-chan y a Ichigo Ichi-nii.**_

_**Se que es un follón XD Pero me pareció curioso explicarlo por si a alguien le interesaba saberlo jeje. No hay reviews esta vez, porque vamos… si casi no tengo tiempo para escribir!! Con lo que lo adoro ToT De verdad lo siento, la próxima vez lo prometo, en serio UU**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Solo decir que en el próximo saldrán Itachi y Deidara, por fín XD Por cierto, queréis que meta más Saisaku? No lo tenía previsto pero depende de lo que queráis mmm… (la verdad me es indiferente XD) Nos vemos!! n.n **_

**_pd: millones y millones de gracias ¡¡¡POR LOS 36 REVIEWS!!! nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capítulo, no se como reconpensar tanto cariño, en serio, sois las mejores ToT (fati-chan se va a llorar de felicidad a una esquina)_**


	18. Sharingan de fresa

_**Si, Si, ya se que he tardado bastante. Pero como dije antes casi no tengo tiempo, por lo menos solo ha pasado un mes UU, algo es algo.**_

_**Espero que os guste este capitulo. Será casi todo para mi Ritsuka.**_

_**Dedicado a "Zarifito" por ser tan solete n.n**_

**SHARINGAN DE FRESA**

Ritsuka corría por la calle principal del barrio Uchiha. Sabía que había visto por allí una tienda de dulces, así que por mucho que tardara seguro que la encontraría.

Estaba un poco celoso de las atenciones que le daban a Kyo. Como casi nunca le hacían caso, los únicos que cuidaban al pequeño eran su nee-chan y él, sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado. Para Sasuke el primero de todos siempre era Kyo, cosa que por un lado fastidiaba a Ritsuka y por otro le hacía feliz. Sentimientos contradictorios que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Por fin, después de uno diez minutos, se paró frente a un puesto de dulces. Lo miró lentamente ¿era ese el que estaba buscando? Le parecía que no, pero tampoco es que tuviera ninguna preferencia, mientras vendieran lo que él iba a buscar, le daba absolutamente igual.

Pasó por debajo de la cortina, que casi le rozaba los cabellos, y se acercó al mostrador. Allí olía todo delicioso, cosa que le distrajo un poco. No había nadie, o por lo menos eso creía hasta que oyó algunos ruidos en la trastienda.

**-Perdone ¿hay alguien?-.**

De repente, y saliendo a empujones, apareció un chico rubio, con una coleta tiesa en la cabeza y ojos azul oscuro. Ritsuka se le quedó observando, esa cara le sonaba de algo pero ahora mismo no podía ubicarla. Seguramente serían tonterías suyas, le regaló una sonrisa educada y empezó a mirar por la tienda, a ver si encontraba lo que quería.

**-¿Qué quieres, niñato?-,** preguntó el tendero, bruscamente.

Ritsuka se sorprendió por aquel trato a un cliente, pero lo ignoró. A él solo le importaba comprar lo que venía a comprar y volver corriendo.

**-Quería barquillos de fresas ¿tiene?-.**

El rubio sonrió de una forma algo maliciosa. Asintió y le hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Levantando la cortina de la trastienda pasó, con un morenito algo confundido detrás ¿para que diantre tenía que entrar él? ¿es que no se los podía sacar o que? Pero discutir solo haría que tardara más en volver, así que lo siguió sin quejarse.

**-Aquí lo tienes-.**

Ritsuka levantó la cabeza hacia el rubio esperando ver los malditos barquillos, sin embargo, no le miraba a él. Aquella frase no iba dirigida a él.

De repente, lo cogieron por detrás y lo inmovilizaron. Pataleó y se quejó, pero no podía moverse, la persona que lo sujetaba tenía el doble de fuerza que él por lo menos.

**-Hey, suéltame-,** gruñó, pensando el nivel de estropicio que armaría en aquel lugar si sacaba a Noäh.

Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla y poco a poco, aquel extraño le fue dando la vuelta. No sabía porque pero Ritsuka se había tranquilizado ¿había sido por aquel roce?

**-Tu eres el mayor de los varones ¿no?-.**

Cuando vio de quién se trataba, las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. No podía ser… su tío no tendría que estar en esta época en Konoha ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había atraído hasta aquí? Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, siempre había deseado matar a ese bastardo con sus propias manos, pero cuando por fin lo tenía delante, no podía mover ni un dedo del miedo que tenía.

**-¿Qué… que haces aquí?-.**

Itachi lo miró seriamente, de la cabeza a los pies. El niño tenía mucho chakra, eso si que había que reconocerlo, pero no parecía tener un poder considerable, es más… ¿había siquiera activado el Sharingan a su edad? Le parecía demasiado debilucho para tenerlo en consideración, él quién quería era a…

**-Dime donde está el sello del jutsu-.**

Ritsuka abrió ampliamente los ojos, por supuesto que sabía lo que quería ¿pero para que? Su cabeza intentando a toda velocidad encontrar la respuesta correcta, mientras disimuladamente, miraba hacia los lados intentando encontrar alguna salida por la que huir. Lo último que tenía en mente era un confrontación contra él, todo lo que conseguiría sería perjudicarse.

Intentó ganar tiempo.

**-Intentas… ¿ir al futuro?-,** preguntó.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y cuando vio que Ritsu intentaba echar a correr lo frenó con un solo dedo en la frente. El niño lo miró al Sharingan y esa fue su perdición, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, no podía moverse ¡diablos, tenía que haberlo prevenido!

**-Ya veo-,** comentó el Uchiha, **-si no has podido evitar la parálisis es que no tienes Sharingan, eres una vergüenza para tu apellido, enano-.**

La frente de Ritsuka se arrugó ¿a que venía eso? ¡ni que le importara lo que pasara con su clan! Sus ojos involuntariamente comenzaron a vidriarse, él sabía que era débil, el más inútil de sus hermanos, pero se esforzaba ¡lo intentaba!

**-¡Eso no te importa!-,** le chilló, **-y no se donde diablos está el maldito sello ¡si lo supiera ya hubiera ido en busca de mis padres!-.**

Itachi se quedó un poco sorprendido por aquel estallido de rabia. Podía notar como un chakra morado comenzaba a cubrirlo, llameando hacia arriba. Sus ojos, violetas, brillaban amenazantes igual que los colmillos que comenzaba a reposar sobre sus labios inferiores.

**-Vaya, vaya, veo que te estas empezando a enfadar. Pero por mucho chakra que saques…-,** se acercó a él y le rozó el cuello, agarrando suavemente el colgando de Hokage, para volver a soltarlo despacio, **-no servirá de nada-.**

De un estirón, le sacó el haorí negro y lo tiró al suelo, quedando con la fina camisa blanca de sisas, el cruce de esta en la cintura se había arrugado, quedando casi fuera de la gruesa cuerda roja.

Ritsuka contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de Itachi se posaron en su brazo, rozando delicadamente su tatuaje. Sonrió, pues… el pequeño tenía el símbolo del Mangekyou impreso en su brazo y por supuesto con parte de su chakra.

**-No lo toques…-,** susurró aterrorizado.

Itachi ascendió los ojos del tatuaje a los azulinos del Ritsu y sonrió con arrogancia.

**-Así que te hice un regalo ¿eh?-,** lo rozó de nuevo, **-pero no se que es, seguramente con el tiempo lo descubra-.**

Se separó y quedó pensativo, mirando a Deidara por encima de su sobrino. El rubio estaba apoyado contra una de las estanterías y de vez en cuando bostezaba, como si aquello le importara un pimiento. Al ver que tenía la atención del Uchiha le sonrió maliciosamente.

-**Si no sabe nada ¿Por qué no me dejas que le explote la cabeza? ¿no sería lindo ver como se le puja la cara hasta que se le salen esos hermosos ojos azules?-.**

Itachi arrugó la cara en una mueca y negó con la cabeza. De todas formas, si él no tenía respuesta ya había acabado todo por ahora.

**-Nos vamos, pero antes…-,** le agarró bruscamente la barbilla y se la acercó a la cara, Ritsuka tembló, sus labios palpitaban a la misma velocidad que su corazón, conforme el rostro de su tío se acercaba a él, **-te daré otro regalo-.**

El Sharingan de Itachi comenzó a girar, a tal velocidad que el pequeño sintió marearse, su cabeza vibraba y su garganta comenzaba a secarse. Un dolor bestial se instaló entre sus cejas, lo estaba forzando a algo ¿pero a que? Entonces todo empezó a girar, lo veía, lo veía todo, hasta la luz fugar de los pajarillos al cruzar el vuelo por la ventana, el movimiento del rubio acercándose a la puerta, el movimiento de la boca de su tío antes de arquear una sonrisa orgullosa.

El cansancio hizo que no pudiera evitar cerrar los ojos, blanco, negro y nada.

**------**

Ritsuka abrió los ojos dificultosamente, todo había pasado muy rápido y le costaba recordad. Cuando pudo levantarse y ubicarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la esquina de su calle, a dos metros de su casa. Levantó la mano para masajearse la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le pesaba. Tenía una caja en la mano.

**-¡Barquillos de fresa!-,** gritó sorprendido.

Itachi era una persona extraña. No solo le había despertado el Sharingan, si no que le había regalado o más bien robado, una caja de ¿barquillos? No sabía si gritar de la frustración o sonreír por la ocurrencia. ¿Podría ser que… por ahora en esta época, no fuera tan malvado con después se volvería? Era un excusa para aliviar su conciencia, primero cuando lo atrapó, le había acariciado la mejilla para calmarlo, después, no le había echo ni un rasguño, es más, parecía más estar hablando con un conocido que con un extraño, el Sharingan y ahora los barquillos ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

**-Kuso-ttebayo-,** gruñó, acercándose despacio a su casa, por la posición del sol, que casi era inexistente, sabía que estarían todos preocupados.

Abrió la verja y pasó, en la misma puerta estaba Ankoku, con los brazos cruzados y un porte brusco que cagaría a cualquiera. Tragó saliva y pasó al lado del ella con un simple "ei"

**-Quieto ahí-,** lo frenó, colocándole una mano en el pecho e impidiéndole continuar. Ritsuka frenó y se volvió hacia ella, intentando no mirarla a los ojos, **-¿Dónde has estado? ¿sabes que tienes a Sasuke y Naruto, buscándote como locos? Ichigo está dentro con Kyo, intentando calmarlo, sabes que no le conviene alterarse-.**

Ritsuka se impacientó, no había calculado esa posibilidad. Sabía que Kreus ahora ya no podría hacer de las suyas por algún tiempo, pero de todas formas, Kyo seguía siendo violento cuando perdía un poco la paciencia. Suspiró y decidió decírselo a su nee-chan, de todas formas, ella era a la única que podía hablarle claro en esos momentos.

**-Escucha-,** pidió suavemente, bajando la voz. Ankoku un poco sorprendida se agachó con un toque confidencial, **-Itachi y otro chico me estaban esperando-,** la morena no se alteró por ello, solo esperó a que continuara, **-me pidieron el sello del jutsu de Oto-chan, pero al decirle que no sabía donde estaba, me dejaron tranquilo, solo perdí la conciencia cuando…-.**

**-¿Cuándo que?-,** apremió un poco hastiada la Uchiha.

**-Dijo que era un regalo-.**

Y Ritsuka la miró a los ojos, dejando que el brillo carmesí del Sharingan le cruzara la mirada, no podía activarlo del todo o perdería de nuevo la conciencia, todavía no estaba preparado para ello, su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar tanto poder. Y es que el chakra del Sharingan era muy diferente al de un bijuu.

Ankoku entrecerró los ojos pensativa, aquí había gato encerrado ¿para que quería su tío el sello? ¿para viajar al futuro? No… seguro que no era para eso, más bien, para lo contrario ¿quería impedir que volvieran? Y si era eso… ¿porque motivo?

**-Entra, Nekoka-,** comentó al final, dejándose de tanta especulación que no la llevaría a ninguna parte, **-a ver si cuando Kyo te vea, se queda más tranquilo-.**

Ritsuka, salió corriendo y cruzó la entrada, llegando a dos pasos al salón. Kyo al escuchar el sonido se volvió rápidamente, cuando lo vio allí, frente a la puerta y sin un rasguño, se levantó de un salto y saltó encima de él, agarrándose de su cuello y haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

**-Nii-chan, no vuelvas a hacer eso-,** le pidió con aspereza, apretando la cara contra su cuello.

El morenito suspiró, devolviéndole el abrazo y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dorado, despejándolo de su frente para poder besarla.

Kyo ronroneó cuando sintió los finos labios de su hermano aplastados contra su piel. Arrugó placenteramente la nariz y alzó los ojos grises, clavándolos en la expresión de ternura que tenía Ritsuka.

Sin importarle que estuviera allí Ichigo, que no había echo ningún movimiento aún. El rubio levantó sus manos y delicadamente agarró la cara de su hermano, alzando su cuerpo lo suficiente para que su pequeña boquita se rozara con la del mayor.

Ritsuka abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después cerrarlos y aferrar a Kyo por la cintura, aplastándolo mientras abría más su boca y besaba con más fuerza a su hermano. El niño gimió y se quedó quieto, sintiendo como su aniki lo besaba con ansias. Al final, recibió un leve piquito y sintió como se separaba de él.

**-Siento haberte asustado, Kyo. He estado bien, después te lo cuento. No quiero que Oto-san ni Oto-chan se enteren-.**

El pequeño asintió, comprendió los problemas que podían armar si desvelaban algo imprudentemente. Sin embargo, cuando Ritsuka levantó la mano y le entregó la cajita de barquillos, no pudo más que regalarle una sonrisa y un dulce beso en la mejilla. Se retiró y se sentó en el suelo, metiéndose uno en la boca y mirando serio a su cuñado, que se había levantado del sillón donde desde hacía una hora había estado acompañándolo.

Ichigo cuando vio que ambos hermanos volvían a mirarse con aquel deje de intimidad, supo que sobraba. Más bien lo supo desde un principio, pero no quería irse hasta ver claramente que Kyo se quedaba más tranquilo. Así que pasando por al lado de ambos, y acariciándole fugazmente la cabeza a un Ritsuka que gruñó ásperamente como respuesta, salió de la casa, para encontrarse con su novia.

**-Deberíamos avisar a Uchiha-san y Hokage-sama ¿no crees?-.**

Ankoku se volvió hacia el peliplateado y asintió. Se descruzó de brazos y echó a andar, sabiendo que Ichigo la seguiría.

**-Deberíamos hacerlo pronto, antes de que buscando a Ritsuka, encuentren algo que no deban-,** el silencio de su koi, la advirtió de que no comprendía, **-ahora te lo explico-,** es lo único que aportó.

**------**

Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados en una de las salidas laterales del barrio Uchiha, la que daba justo con el bosque. Después de haber buscado en la mitad que le correspondía debería ir allí, donde se encontraría con Naruto después de revisar su parte.

Sin embargo, tardaba demasiado y su estado de nervios estaba comenzando a alterarse. Siempre había presumido de ser un ser frío e insensible, pero la verdad es que solo intentaba aparentarlo.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes del principio del callejón, se despegó de la pared y le envió una mirada bastante intimidatoria a su compañero.

**-Ya era hora, dobe. Dime que lo has encontrado-.**

Naruto que en esos momentos se acercaba a él, negó con la cabeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cara dejaba claro la frustración que tenía.

**-Ni rastro, no he sentido ni su chakra-,** se rascó la cabeza bruscamente con las dos manos y se agarró sorpresivamente al brazo de Sasuke, **-¿y si ya ha vuelto?-.**

El moreno se replanteó la sugerencia. De todas formas no tenía nada que perder por probar.

**-Iremos a ver, si no está volveremos aquí, el bosque es el único lugar que nos queda por revisar ya que las puertas del barrio están cerradas a estas horas-.**

Naruto asintió, y justo cuando se iban a dar la vuelta, dos personas más entraron en el callejón, custodiadas por un leve olor a azucenas. Ambos solo recordaban a una persona que tuviera esa esencia.

**-Ankoku…-,** susurró Sasuke, esperando que ella se acercara para que el farolillo que tenía sobre ellos le iluminara la cara.

La morena se acercó, pero esta vez, no con una de sus sonrisas irónicas, si no que su cara estaba completamente seria, hasta las dos pequeñas arrugas de sus sienes demostraban cuan preocupada estaba.

**-Si, soy yo. Os hemos estado buscando-.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que Ritsu-chan ha vuelto ya?-,** preguntó ansioso, Naruto. Acercándose unos pasos más hacia la pareja.

Fue Ichigo el que respondió, ya que se esperaba la brusca respuesta de Ankoku.

**-Si, ya ha regresado con los dulces de Kyo. Solo se perdió, esto cambia un poco a como él lo recuerda, solo eso-. **

El rubio alzó una ceja para después entrecerrar los ojos, pensativo. Lo que se escuchó claramente fue la risita sarcástica de Sasuke. Que se había acercado a su koi y miraba a los dos con un poco de desprecio.

**-¿Crees que somos idiotas?-,** La Uchiha se tensó un poco, intentando no respirar rápidamente, Ichigo tragó saliva, nervioso, **-puede que no sepamos mucho de lo que está pasando ¿pero creéis que nos tragaremos que se ha perdido? ¿durante cinco horas? no somos estúpidos-.**

Naruto asintió con ímpetu. Levantando un dedo acusador hacia su hija.

**-Algo le ha pasado a Ritsuka que no queréis que nosotros sepamos-, **afirmó, sorprendiendo a su yerno, aunque la morena no pareció inmutarse, **-se que tenéis razones para pensar que no sería bueno decídnoslo, pero si no sabemos nada ¿Cómo podremos protegeros?-.**

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada curiosa al rubio, había estado muy acertado en todo lo dicho, aunque como siempre, sabía como exponer las cosas. No pudo evitar arquear una sonrisa.

**-No puedo decíroslo. No puedo promover una confrontación que haga que el futuro cambie. Sin embargo, tenéis que tener algo en cuenta-,** fijó sus ojos rojos en ambos padres, con un fulgor que les demostró la seriedad con la que hablaba, **-si la vida de mis hermanos dependiera de ello, os juro que sería capaz de exponer el futuro si fuera necesario con tal de salvarlos-.**

Naruto quedó pensativo. Siempre había que confiar en los compañeros, así que él por su parte le daría un voto de confianza a su hija. Sasuke a su lado, asintió con la cabeza, dando por hecho que él pensaba lo mismo, así que tranquilamente, se volvió a echar en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

**-Lo entendemos y lo dejamos en tus manos, Ankoku-,** ascendió de nuevo la cabeza y clavó sus afilados ojos grises en el Sharingan de la morena, **-sin embargo, quiero saber una cosa, algo que tendrás que responderme-.**

**-Adelante-.**

El Uchiha se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró al cielo. Se podían ver las hermosas estrellas, brillantes como nunca, un panorama hermoso comparado con la conversación que acababan de empezar.

**-Al principio, cuando viniste. Naruto y yo supusimos que lo habías echo para llevarte a los niños. Sin embargo, llevas aquí cerca de una semana. No intentas irte, ni llevártelos y lo más sorprendente es que ni ellos mismos te preguntan que esta pasando ¿podrías explicárnoslo? No hace falta que nos reveles nada importante, tan solo quiero saber porque te comportas así-.**

Naruto desvió la mirada de Sasuke a Ankoku, esperando impaciente y completamente concentrado a que ella hablara.

La morena parecía dudosa, no le gustaba nada el carril que estaba tomando la conversación. Su padre era bastante astuto y ya había sopesado la posibilidad de que este momento llegara, aunque nunca calculó que fuera tan pronto.

Sintió la mano de Ichigo en su hombro, tenía una mirada brillante y segura, como dándole fuerzas para que hablara, porque el chico estaba seguro de que sería lo correcto. Así que, siendo ese el último impulso que necesitaba la Uchiha para hablar, respiró hondo e intentó explicarse sin tener que arrepentirse más tarde.

**-Nekoka y Ky-chan tienen miedo. Así que, para resguardarse del dolor prefieren no saber que ha pasado hasta que volvamos. Saben que en algún momento tienen que afrontarlo, pero ambos temen la reacción de Ky-chan, hasta yo misma-,** se concentró en sus padres para saber si tenían alguna pregunta, ambos sabían que preguntar no serviría de nada, pues su hija no especificaría más de lo que ya había dicho. Ankoku decidió seguir, **-la razón por la que no vuelvo todavía, es porque estoy esperando algo, intentando ir en el momento justo para evitarle más sufrimiento a mis hermanos. La guerra ha terminado, y con ella han perecido la mitad de los habitantes de Konoha, una verdadera masacre-,** la chica comenzó a ponerse blanca, levantó una mano y se secó el sudor de la frente. Sus párpados bajaron por unos momentos, descansando su peso e intentando así serenarse, cuando los volvió a levantar las pestañas tiritaron, a la misma velocidad que la pupila de su Sharingan, **-estoy esperando que una persona muera-,** aclaró por fin, **-se que va a morir de todos modos, tía Sakura le daba a penas una semana como mucho, así que…-,** se mojó los labios, **-estoy esperando a que muera para que mis hermanos no tengan que ver como sufre, para que Ky-chan no tenga que pasar por eso, no quiero que pierda el control de sí mismo, eso solo haría peor el momento, yo…-,** un ruidito raro hizo que ambos padres se concentraran, la voz de Ankoku temblaba, **-yo no pude hacer nada, es… estaba presente pero yo… no pude…-,** su cuerpo comenzó a resbalar, despacio, hasta que sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo y su espalda comenzó a encorvarse, **-perdonadme, yo… no pude evitarlo, yo…-.**

Ichigo se quedó quieto, a su lado, recto. No se acercó, es más, decidió alejarse, sabía que ahora mismo ella no quería que el fuera quién la abrazara, no. Ella los necesitaba a ellos dos.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros, intentado acercarla a su pecho mientras la mecía.

**-Tranquila… tranquilízate, An-chan-,** susurraba despacio.

Sin embargo, lo único que provocó fue que ella llorara más fuerte, agarrándose con desesperación a su chaleco naranja y restregando la cara contra la tela, desesperada.

**-¡Perdóname, Naruto! Si se lo hubiera dicho a Sasuke, todo lo que sabía, que no eras un traidor, que solo protegías a tu hijo, si lo hubiera echo, si yo lo hubiera dicho ¡perdóname!-, **volvió a chillar, la amargura impresa en su voz, la desesperación adueñada de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se acercó también, acariciándole el pelo mientras la retiraba de Naruto para abrazarla él. Le recogió lentamente la cara, acercándola a la suya. Con dedos delicados empezó a retirarle los cauces de lágrimas que resbalaban brillantes por sus mejillas, hermosa como siempre, aun llorando.

**-Te perdonamos, aunque no sepamos porque, nunca un padre podría odiar a su hija, nunca, cariño ¿entiendes?-.**

Ankoku abrió los ojos de golpe, no se podía creer que Sasuke le estuviera hablando así, el padre que nunca le había dicho hija, que solo la había llamado por su nombre, el que solo una vez le había dado un beso, el hombre que despreciaba a sus hijos, que les era indiferentes, quién solo había pensado en su clan y en su reputación.

El llanto se modificó, la pena se agrandó. Se agarró al cuello de Sasuke y se apretó con fuerza. Podría ser otra persona, que no fuera su padre original, pero olían igual, su cuerpo era el mismo, su calor, lo que siempre había deseado que hiciera, que le dijera. Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar, igual que el calor que comenzaba a inflamarle los ojos.

**-Lo siento…-,** musitó sin que casi se le entendiera, **-esta vez será diferente-,** tragó saliva y se quitó las lágrimas bruscamente con el brazo, **-os quiero pedir un favor-.**

Cogió ambas manos, la de sus dos padres y las apretó con fuerza, mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba aire.

Naruto por unos momentos había sentido un orgullo impresionante por Sasuke. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría ser tan cálido, hasta de pequeño había sido suficientemente áspero como para no dejar a la luz ni uno de sus sentimientos, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, con los ojos vidriosos y expresión triste, se había dado cuenta hasta donde llegaba la sensibilidad y debilidad de Sasuke. Una persona no era siempre lo que aparentaba ser, y eso con el Uchiha estaba bastante probado.

Ankoku los miró, con el Sharingan bellamente aguado, y su expresión, completamente desesperada.

**-¿Vendréis conmigo al futuro?-.**

Naruto se sorprendió y se quedó observándola ¿era posible aquello? ¿estaría bien? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Sasuke ya se había adelantado.

**-Si, iremos-.**

El rubio sonrió, si Sasuke lo decía…

**-Pues ya está todo dicho ¡nosotros también iremos, tebayo!-.**

Ankoku, se levantó y se volvió a apartar las lágrimas. Por un lado se sentía avergonzada, nunca en su vida, había llorado de esta manera, ni aún cuando vio a esa persona postrada en una cama y muriéndose. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando se hacía una idea de cómo podía haber sido su vida, no podía detenerse. Puede que hubiera cometido un error, que todos lo hicieran.

Pero este Sasuke, este Sasuke era diferente, y por dios que ella lo protegería con su vida. Este chico que tenía delante, si podía comprenderlo todo, si podría aceptarlo. Ya no temerían más a la verdad.

**-Cuando pase un par de días, nos iremos-,** les sonrió cariñosamente, **-mientras tanto haced como si esta conversación no hubiera existido. Los niños estos son más inteligentes de lo que creéis, si perciben alguna expresión extraña, no podrán evitar entrometerse y todo mi trabajo para protegerlos habrá sido en vano-.**

**-Entendemos-,** aprobó Sasuke, mientras cogía a Naruto del brazo y lo levantaba del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo.

El rubio se mordía el labio, había algo que no entendía, bueno más bien no entendía nada, pero había algo, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

**-Ankoku-,** llamó, haciendo que los tres presentes se dieran la vuelta y lo miraran extrañados. Naruto apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, indeciso, al final, suspiró y alzó los ojos azules, totalmente decididos hacia su hija, **-¿quién… quién es la persona que se está muriendo?-.**

La morena rápidamente retiró la vista de él. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con Ichigo.

**-Lo descubrirás cuando volvamos al futuro, Naruto-,** y sin añadir nada más, salieron del callejón y se marcharon.

Sasuke se acarició un mechón de pelo, manía que estaba tomando últimamente. Se apoyó contra la pared y agarró del brazo al rubio, haciendo que este cayera sobre él, chocando con su pecho.

**-¿Qué haces?-,** preguntó un Naruto algo sonrojado, por aquella efusividad en el Uchiha.

Levantó la mano y le acarició lentamente los cabellos dorados, entremetiendo los dedos y deslizándolos por ellos.

**-Tengo la sensación, de que el desafortunado es uno de nosotros-.**

El Uzumaki lo miró con ojos temerosos, después apretó la mandíbula y se echó sobre el cuello del Uchiha, reposando su cara en la curvatura mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja.

**-Espero que te equivoques, de todo corazón-.**

Sasuke no contestó, era más que eso lo que sospechaba, estaba casi seguro cual de ellos era el muerto. Prefirió guardárselo, todavía quedaba mucho para eso, si en algún momento le ocurría a ellos también, porque él no pensaba cometer los mismos errores que sus hijos le habían contado. Ahora no.

**------**

_**Ains, ains, Ankoku, mi niña linda ha perdido los nervios y se ha echado a llorar. Por mucho que sea una mujer fría, que se te muera un padre es bastante duro, y si encima te presionan pues… al final terminó berreando sin poderlo evitar.**_

_**Creo que este capitulo es muy revelador, puede que no haya ningún pedacito amoroso entre Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo expresa mucho los sentimiento de cada uno, y también sus caracteres. **_

_**Quién sea espabilado y se acuerde muy bien de todos los misterios podrá darse cuenta de que entre líneas casi destripo el fic. Todo en este capi eh? De seguro XD si no las que ya sepan que va a pasar pueden confirmarlo XD**_

_**Sasuke no es que se haya vuelto un pedacito de pan. Nunca ha sido malo, es bastante frío, pero en el fondo, todo el mundo sabemos que no. Si no fueran tan sensible no le hubiera afectado tanto lo que hizo Itachi, y menos hubiera puesta su vida en peligro por ello. El quiere venganza porque no puede perdonarse a sí mismo el no haber podido evitarlo, que fuera su mismo hermano quién acabara con su clan. Ahora él sabe que todo lo que está pasando en el futuro, la mayor parte, es culpa suya, quiere remediarlo, quiere ser un buen padre, un buen compañero para Naruto, y se está esforzando.**_

_**Lo estoy explicando porque se que algunas me dirán que Sasuke, a veces no parece él. Depende de cómo veáis al personaje y hasta donde queráis llevar su personalidad XD**_

_**Es igual que la de Itachi con Ritsuka, hasta el mismo niño se extraña.**_

_**Hoy contestaré reviews, estoy de ánimos, me he hecho el capitulo de carrerilla y todo XD**_

**Zafirito (capi 16):** _Hola!!! Bueno, como dijiste que querías que te lo respondiera pues… no se, a lo mejor ponía algo importante así que allá voy. Con respecto a los del bijuu XD si, que lastima que Sasuke no tenga uno, adiós orgullo masculino made in Uchiha jajaja XD. Bueno, quién es el padre que se muere no te lo puedo decir XD ni tampoco confirmártelo, aunque todo el mundo ya se lo imagina UU. Sobre Sasuke, no es que sea mal padre, pero en comparación con el Sasuke de ahora, los niños se están dando cuenta de lo que podían haber tenido. Y ahí esta la cuestión. Sasuke en el futuro era un padre como el suyo mismo. Serio, exigente y sin una pizca de cariño, solo los llama por su nombre. Por su puesto, que habría momentos que no, pero… la cosa va por ahí n.n _**Laureo: **_ola!! Si hace mucho tiempo, perdóname UU y si, en el capitulo pasado como en este, intenté que se vieran un poco las actitudes de cada uno para lo que viene después. Todavía no llega a lo denso de la historia, queda una prologa y ya después de tres capítulo es cuando todo se complica UU Dudo mucho que los niños lo lleven bien, pobrecitos míos ToT _**KuroNeko: **_ola!! Si es verdad, ahora tardo mucho más que antes, pero os suplico clemencia, que también tengo una vida, y ahora un poco problemática UU te gustó lo de las marujas? Jajaja XD tienen su punto, pero es que tías de esas hay en todos lados así que, porque no en el barrio Uchiha?? Con la chicha que se guisa allí!! XD Kyo desde ahora tendrá un poquito más de protagonismos, le puse ese problema de Kreus, a parte de para dar lastima fue porque se me hacía muy difícil hacer escenas con muchos personajes juntos, así que creí que así podía quitármelo un poco de encima, al final me gracias a este fic me he acostumbrado y he mejorado un poco en ese concepto XD Sobre el hijo de Ino y Chouji ni siquiera lo tenía pensado, aunque puede que lo saque en algún Ova en plan broma, porque no? XD Siento que este tardara tanto como el otro, gomen ne _**conchito: **_ola!! Gomen ne, si que tardé UU Si te preguntas que ha sido de mí es muy fácil, trabajo, estudios y varias cosas más XD. bueno puede que tarde en escribirlo pero que sepas que nunca lo abandonaré, eso está más que claro XD Si, Kyo y Sasuke se ven bonito, Sasu siente debilidad por Kyo, ya que siente como si lo hubiera traicionado en el futuro y quiere recompensarlo, aun sabiendo que no es su hijo, pero como ha prometido confiar en Naruto, esta vez no cometerá el mismo error n.n Sobre Sai y Sakura, a ver si en el siguiente capítulo, puedo poner algo de ellos. Sobre los Ovas, los colgaré cuando termine el fic, a modo de regalo por haber estado pendiente de mí por todo este tiempo jeje. Hikaru… pues mira, te lo describo, de cuerpo es igual que robusto que Kankuro XD castaño claro (también como su tío) tiene dos coletitas en la cabeza (como su madre) y los ojos de Gaara XD de Shikamaru no ha sacado realmente nada de nada, no es muy inteligente, ni muy fuerte tampoco, es normalito XD y tiene un venazo que tira para atrás, aunque en realidad es bi jeje, a ver… es el mejor amigo de Ichigo, y se lleva de verás con Ankoku. En el segundo ova del futuro intentará conquistar a Ritsuka, muy cómico todo XD Después la mejor amiga de Ritsuka es su prima, la hija de Sakura y Sai, pero esta está loquita con Kyo, vamos un follón de cuidado. Me alegro que me seas fiel aunque cuando no soy puntual XD, eres un solecito. _**Gaara-sama: **_ola!! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado te hiciera gracia, este ha sido mucho mas serio, pero bueno, cada uno va a lo suyo XD no es que sea un fic de humor o trágico, tiene de todo, para no aburrir XD. Si si, no me golpeéis más con el látigo, se que siempre tardo mucho, pero es que no puedo remediarlo, primero que tengo que trabajar, estudiar y encima que venga con suficientes ganas como para que la inspiración funcione ToT Si esa frase del sex apell me salió sola XD me imagino la cara de Sasuke y me descojono jajaja, gracias por perdonar mi tardanza XD _**jules-san: **_ola!! Gracias!! Me alegro que te guste todo de mis historias, porque vamos… lo has dicho todo XD yo soy la que estoy feliz de tener personas como tu pendientes de mis fic, arigato. _**Sumiko Minamino: **_Ola!! Si claro, es normal entrar en síndrome de abstinencia XD hasta a mí me pasa cuando llevo varias semanas sin poder coger el pc, es que me da yuyus vamos XD. Sasuke y sus bragas XD me pareció muy cómico, por eso lo puse, es que me imagino al Uchiha, en la pila, con la patilla de jabón, el haorí arremangado y él vengan frotarlas XD muy cómico XD En este capitulo ha habido un poquito de RitsuKyo, algo es algo XD recuerda que son muy pequeños y por eso no hablo mucho de ellos, porque me enciendo y empiezo a escribir barbaridades que al final no puedo publicar y queda en mis secretos fic negros muajajaja XD Bueno aunque el Saisaku te sea indiferente, pondré un poquito en el capi que viene, no mucho, solo un poquito XD. Te gusto el apodo?? Nekoka!! Tan mono él XD Si bueno, por ahí en otro reviews, he descrito a Hikaru, puedes buscarlo si quieres XD y si… es bisexual, pero aunque es más gay que otra cosa, no se le nota mucho XD por lo menos el inocente de Ichigo no se ha dado cuenta todavía, tiene un amor platónico con el pobre, aunque en el ova RitsuKyo, le tirará los tejos al pobre morenito jajaja XD Cuanto durará vivo Hikaru antes de que Kyo se lo coma a bocados?? XD seguirá siendo Ritsuka seme en el ova? Porque os aseguro que Kyo es bastante seme, ahora es que es pequeño, pero cuando en el Ova tenga 13 años, veréis muajajaja XD. _**Ana Howl: **_ola!! Me alegro que te haya gustado, raro y gracioso? Bueno pues si, puede ser XD mmm… sobre la hija de Sai y Sakura, todavía no la diseñado, así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, no puedo describírtela, aunque como tu la has puesto, podría estar bien, ya lo pensaré jiji. Bueno, en los ovas, auque en los dos del futuro vayan de los hijos, que sepas que siempre aparecerán Sasuke y Naruto, hasta con sus casi lemon ahí y todo, así que no te preocupes, en los del presente serán sasunaru, y serían como el verdadero final, porque es hablar un poco de ellos con los niños pequeños en brazos y esas cosas XD. Gracias por pasarte n.n _**Samantha uchiha: **_ola!!! Me alegro que te haya parecido genial, no sabéis lo que me cuesta escribir este fic, porque es que me tengo que parar mucho a pensar como van evolucionando sus caracteres y como reaccionarían a ciertas escenas y casi me vuelvo loca XD Sasuke y las bragas, creo que es un mundo aparte en el que mejor no entrometerse jajaja XD Ino es un poco desagradecido, Chouji vale el doble (XD) que Shika, tenía que estar feliz jajaja XD vale, chiste malo pero a mí siempre me ha gustado el chouino (que mal suena jajaja) y el shikatema jeje. Siento tardar!! _**Chus:**_ ola mi niña!!! Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro que sigas por aquí y sobre todo te acuerdes de mí, no pasa nada si no me mandas e-mail, yo tampoco te lo mandé a ti UU aunque si que me he acordado de mi niña n.n Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi pasado, si es que lo hice completamente humorístico, a diferencia de este vamos… sobre el Saisaku creo que te entiendo, si lo pongo bien, porque nos da igual y si no pues bueno, se echará un poquito de menos pero tampoco pasa nada XD jaja si yo pienso como tu, que raras que somos UU. Besotes y achuchones para ti también, mi niña!!! _**MegumiMinami310: **_ola!! Me alegro que te guste!!! Sobre lo de sasuke, bueno, es malo es comparación con este de ahora, y eso es lo que los niños notan, y no es que sea malo, solo que Sasuke en el futuro es como su padre, un hombre frío y distante con sus hijos. Itachi y Naruto es un tema aparte que no puedo decir XD si bueno, el fic es un lío, no solo las personalidades del presente y el futuro, pero veréis cuando llegue el momento cúspide que no es gran cosa, solo que me gusta liaros jajaja XD Pues si que ha pasado algo malo en el futuro, y estoy planeando la escena para que lloréis hasta deshidrataros, a ver como me sale al final jajaja XD._** Kotori-Sensei: **_ola!! Si bueno… he tardado un mes, gomen ne! lo siento, pero entre el trabajo, los estudios y el cansancio no me viene la inspi, lo siento! Pero nunca lo dejaré a medias, de eso estad seguras . También lo largo o corto es según tenga tiempo ains… si bueno, las ovas serán como un final alternativo, como dos finales, el del futuro, que será el ova de RitsuKyo, porque el de IchiAnko es uno año antes del fic, y el del presente, que serán dos ovas, uno con Ankoku pequeña, y otro con el nacimiento de Kyo, que ahí es donde os explicaré como cambia y todo, un follón de cuidado pero muy interesante jeje. La segunda parte del fic es cuando van al futuro y se explicará todo, aunque en este capitulo, quién sea espabilado lo habrá sacado casi todo jeje. _**Ikiru-san: **_ola!! Siento tardar tanto, pero aquí estoy!! Me alegro que te gustara n.n _**mafi ariadne: **_ola!! Jajaja, me gustaría verte cuando bailaste de felicidad XD me hubiera puesto tan roja que me saldría humo hasta de las orejas, todavía me da vergüenza que me digáis esas cosas jajaja. Yo también adoro a Naruto jodiendo a Sasuke, de cualquiera de los sentidos de la palabra jajaja. Ha Ritsuka, al contrario de lo que esperabais toda, no le ha pasado nada verdaderamente malo XD y este capi tiene un poquito más de RitsuKyo, espero que te gustara n.n Sobre Itachi y Deidara, si que han salido, pero no han hecho nada entre ellos jajaja XD pero por lo menos han salido!!! Algo es algo UU. Pues si, he podido contestarlos, así que te espero!! _**Isfryd Beloved: **_ola!! Oh! Así que no eres asidua a esa pagina eh? Entonces me alegro que te fijaras en mi fic XD Sobre los reviews, si bueno, tengo demasiados para la mierda de historia que estoy escribiendo, pero me alegro que me sigan, así que, arigato a ti también, sobre todo que con el paso de los capítulos hayas decidido que vale la pena como para seguir leyéndola y dejar un reviews, yo también soy bastante quisquillosa con lo que leo jeje. Me alegro que te gustara n.n _**kuzoy: **_ola!! Si que es verdad que hacías mucho que no me dejabas reviews, pero cuando una no tiene tiempo no se le puede recriminar, yo te entiendo, que a veces leo los capitulo a prisa y tampoco los dejo, somos malas UU. El capi pasado lo hice chistoso porque este sería algo más triste jeje. Y pobre Sasuke, tened que cargar con las bromitas de Naruto jajaja. Bueno, eso de los términos de seme y uke, ya sabemos como soy, y me alegra que te guste el fic por eso, Sasuke lo pongo gay, pero… es un gay que no tiene termino medio, depende del momento o de las circunstancias es uke o seme, depende de lo que quiera él o le fuerce el rubio. Con Naruto le has dado en el clavo, es un bi pervertido XD pero también tiene su parte tierna, aunque hay que reconocer que Naruto tiene una personalidad muy variable, hasta el mismo Kishimoto cambia de parecer con él, pues aunque en los doujin le pongan de nenaza y sensiblero, él no es totalmente así, es solo que siempre le aprietan esa parte cuando su lado pervertido es más que visible pero eso le haría más seme y le golpearía en el orgullo al Uchiha, y eso no puede ser ¬¬ (se nota la ironía no? XD). Me gusta tu análisis de Ankoku, es una Sasuke en versión femenina, con sus ataques sensibleros igual, pues sasu los tiene, también ha heredado la lastima y humanidad de Naruto, sobre todo con esos toques pervertidos y descarados que le pongo jeje. Cuando me imaginé un chico para ella, tenía que ser como Ichigo, si le hubiera puesto un chulillo, ella se lo comería vivo, nunca se hubiera fijado en un tío como ese, si fuera extremadamente sensible, se vería muy poquita cosa, como si estuviera con él por lastima, así que, decidí ponerle un tío inocentón, no muy fuerte pero que lo reconociera, sincero pero cabezón, emotivo y cálido, como haciendo contraste con ella, jeje. Me alegro que te gusten Ritsuka y Kyo, tiene una relación muy profunda, con solo mirarse se entienden, es como si estuvieran conectados por algo, son realmente tiernos. Sobre la parte amarga, en tres capitulo llegará. Puede que parezca un poco apresurada pero es lo que hay XD Todavía no se como haré para que Ritsuka lo explique, estoy dudando entre ponerlo con palabras o en flash back, pero si lo pongo así no podré explicar la reacción de cada uno hasta el final del relato completo, será bastante complicado, así que haré unos cuantos previos para ver como queda mejor. Sobre Baika, cuando termine este y el narusaku, lo rescribiré, intentando no meterme mucho en conceptos raros y así poder terminarlo de una vez UU Sobre los oneshot es que casi no tengo tiempo para seguir con este, como voy a escribirlos? XD y sobre el PeinIta, pues si mejor, porque Kishi se ha vuelto loco XD a mí también me gusta mucho su primer cuerpo UU. _**Zafirito: **_ola!! Las vacaciones no estuvieron nada mal, pero no bastaron, te lo aseguro XD. Presentiste muy bien con este capi XD Puse el capi pasado feliz para que contrastara más con lo triste de este. Jajaja, si te comprendo, es que la pareja sasunaru es un chiste XD y a naru siempre le ha molado molestar a sasu, como no lo iba a hacer ahora que sabe que es débil con él? Pues a aprovecharse de la ventaja!! (tercera técnica secreta del libro de los buenos shinobis jajaja) yo también me imagino a Sasuke a punto de explotar de la rabia mientras Naruto da saltitos felices alrededor como si fuera un duendecillo riéndose de oreja a oreja jajaja XD que duendecillo más malvado jajaja XD Bueno, sobre lo de cuidar la casa, yo es que me imaginado al guarrillo de dejado de Naruto, pendiente de una casa de cinco personas, haciendo todos los quehaceres y como que no XD pero a Sasuke, con lo remilgado que es, pues si jajaja XD además como bien has dicho, comer ramen todo el tiempo no es muy bueno jajaja XD Bueno, Naruto es Hokage, así que no va de misiones, pero tampoco hace de comer XD Sasuke tampoco de misiones porque es el jefe de policía de la Konoha, es decir, que volvió a abrir el cuartel de los Uchiha, a parte de eso, también es el jefe del anbu (no del raiz) y tambien… es el que sube de rango a los jounin a anbu, aunque todo esto lo verás mejor en el primer Ova que cuelgue, el de Ankoku. Por eso, pocas veces es la que Sasuke no acude a comer a su casa jeje. Bueno, a Ankoku no le da vergüenza que su padre le lave las bragas porque lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenía uso de razón, ella lo ve lo más normal de mundo, y aunque este padre suyo sea un crío comparado con el real, ella lo sigue viendo como Sasuke XD Y si, pobre Ichigo, es escena no la tengo escrita y no creo que la ponga, pero conocerás a Hikaru en los dos Ovas del futuro, ya que en uno es compañero de Ankoku e Ichigo, y en el otro intentará meterse entre Ritsuka y Kyo, su amor platónico siempre será Ichigo, pero en ese Ova, Ritsuka le buscará las cosquillas y el pobre no es de piedra XD Pobre Chouji, a mí el chico me cae muy bien, y me gusta la pareja que hace con Ino ToT Shika y Temari también están muy bien, aunque Hikaru no ha sacado mucho de su padre la verdad UU. Me alegro que te gustara y bueno, sobre una escena en la que naru cele de sasu, nunca lo había pensando, pero no estaría mal, así que la pondré en el próximo capitulo, que será un poco más largo de lo normal jeje. Yo también disfruto de la ternura que desprenden Sasuke y Kyo cuando están juntos. Sobre la petición de que no muera ninguno de los dos, gomen ne, ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada UU. Sobre tu teoría no es del todo correcta pero tiene algunos toques parecidos jeje. Muchas gracias por el review, me encantan largos, sobre todo cuando me contáis todo lo que os ha parecido curioso y que me lo reflexionéis! Contestado el capi pasado también n.n _**Lady Uzumaki: **_ola!! Claro que lo continuo, pero todo a su tiempo, que no tengo tiempo ni para respirar._

_**Muchas gracias a todas, preferí decirlo una vez ahora que a todas en cada review XD así que muchísimas gracias por seguidme aun a pesar de lo que últimamente estoy tardando. **_

_**Para avanzar un poco, los próximos capítulos serán también chistosos, los dos siguientes, y ya a partir de ahí, la mayoría serán tristes, estoy preparando una escena desde hace mucho tiempo, en la que llegan al futuro y se enteran de todo, voy a intentar que lloréis a lágrima viva XD o eso espero vamos.**_

_**El próximo irá de la salida entre Naruto y Hinata, y el siguiente de la mini piscina Uchiha!! Si suena raro pero ya veréis XD serán los únicos que haga así divertidos… siento como si este fic tuviera los días contados ains…**_

_**Los ovas estoy trabajando en ellos, aunque estos tardaran bastantes y los colgaré por partes jeje. **_

_**También intentaré que los próximos capítulos tengan alrededor de 15 o 20 hojas. Se intentará…**_

_**Me voy, gracias por seguid leyendo!!!**_

_**Pd: los reviews no están corregidos, perdonad las faltas UU**_


	19. Tu y yo ¿celos y amor?

_**Regalito de año nuevo: 26 paginas!!**_

_**Y sigo tardando, lo siento mucho pero es que… no tengo tiempo UU encima a modo de curiosidad jaja, hace tanto frío que tengo que tener guantes puestos y no sabéis lo difícil que es escribir con ellos!!! (es que en la habitación en la que tengo el ordenador como que no hay estufa y se me ponen los dedos moraditos ToT)**_

_**Este capitulo es bastante largo, demasiado, así que comprenderéis la razón por la cual he tardado tanto. No solo tiene lemon, si no que encima hay un montón de escenas, todas de humor, sexo y celos XD Pero como solo me quedan pocos capítulos para aprovechar antes de lo triste, además, hace poco colgué un oneshot de 50 paginas y ahora otro más pequeño, vamos… que he estado escribiendo! ToT**_

_**aquí vamos…**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi niñita chus, espero que hayas pasados unas buenas navidades y tus niñas estén hiper felices con todos los regalos XD**_

**TU Y YO ¿CELOS Y AMOR?**

Naruto estaba frente al espejo del baño. Aun no tenía muy claro si iba a bañarse o ducharse, así que simplemente se miraba la cara. Tenía la piel muy oscura así que no tenía problema de manchas ni nada por el estilo, aun así, últimamente le salían algunos granos que le jodían la moral. Por supuesto era la edad pero a él le seguía molestando.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Ankoku desde lejos, mientras el se sobaba el granito, que para molestarlo un poco más lo tenía justo en la frente, asomando descarado y riéndose de él. Gruñó a la vez que reía por lo que su hija le decía al pobre de su novio.

Al final, habían decidido esperar un poco más. Aunque a él le parecía que la morenita aun tenía miedo de encontrarse con todo sin terminar. Él no sabía quién se estaba o había muerto, así que solo le preocupaba por sus hijos. Suspiró y a gusto por haberse deshecho del invitado no deseado, se lavó las manos y salió corriendo al cuarto, a coger una toalla limpia.

Sasuke estaba guardando algunas ropas recién planchadas en el armario, cuando vio llegar a Naruto, totalmente desnudo y paseándose por la casa como cualquier cosa.

**-Ejem-,** soltó para llamar su atención.

El rubio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, levantó la cabeza con la toalla en la mano y sonrió abiertamente.

**-¡Anda, pero si estabas planchando!-,** comentó rascándose monamente la nuca, **-se me hacía raro que no estuvieras en la cama cuando me levanté-,** se quedó pensativo y después arqueó una sonrisita maliciosa, **-¡¡que mujercita más apañada me he echado-tebayo!! Jejeje-.**

A Sasuke le creció una tremenda vena en la frente, mientras se dirigía hacia él con el puño apretado.

**-¡¡Serás bartado!!-.**

Y saltó encima de él, cayendo al suelo mientras que el Uzumaki salía corriendo por la habitación. El moreno se sonrojó al ver el movimiento de su sexo justo frente a su cara, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a ese descarado.

Salió corriendo detrás de él, intentando agarrarlo de una pierna cuando se montó en la cama y cayendo de bruces en ella, mientras Naruto se reía un poco más allá.

**-Sasukeee… no me pillassss…-,** y el tío se partía de la risa.

**-¡Arg! ¡Verás lo que hago contigo cuando te atrape, zorrón!-.**

Y volvió a por él, corriendo detrás y bajando las escaleras hacia la planta inferior. Pasaron corriendo por delante de sus dos hijos, que al ver al rubio desnudo Ritsuka se apresuró a taparle los ojos al más pequeño.

**-Olvida este fragmento, por favor, por aquí no acaba de pasar nadie-,** le susurró al oído cómicamente.

El pequeño se quitó las manos de la cara para alzar una ceja hacia su onisan.

**-¿Por qué Oto-chan la tiene tan grande comparada con la mía?-.**

Ritsuka se sonrojó ¿pero con lo rápido que habían pasado, como leches se había parado a fijarse en eso?

**-Eto… eto…-,** tragó saliva y se levantó rápidamente, **-creo que tengo que ir a recoger algo al cuarto, si eso…-,** y sin más salió corriendo, con la cara ardiendo ¡Kyo era muy peligroso! ¡demasiado peligroso!

El pequeño desde el sofá curvó una sonrisita maliciosa.

**-Que divertido es molestar a nii-chan-.**

Sasuke seguía corriendo, hasta que Naruto se metió en el baño e intentó cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Así que, como última posibilidad, alargó la mano y se aferró a la puerta, abriéndola y llevándose al rubio con ella también, que casi sale volando por el impulso.

**-¡Ite!-,** gruñó cuando cayó de culo al suelo, **-eres un animal, Sasuke-.**

El Uchiha al que se le había puesto cara de psicópata lo agarró de la cabeza y comenzó a frotarle bruscamente los nudillos en las sienes. Comenzó a reírse siniestramente mientras lo escuchaba de quejarse, hasta que al final lo lanzó contra el suelo y le dio una palmadita en las nalgas. Se levantó y se frotó las manos, triunfante.

**-Ahí tienes, mocoso-.**

Naruto primero puso morritos totalmente fastidiado por que le ganara ¡diablos, siempre lo hacía! Pero después, cuando vio la cara de su koi y se acordó de que lo había perseguido mientras estaba desnudo por toda la casa, no pudo reprimir una carcajada. El Uchiha de hace una mes no hubiera echo eso ni harto vino. Se sintió bien, demasiado bien.

**-Dúchate conmigo-,** le propuso, aunque parecía más una orden que otra cosa.

Sasuke se lo pensó, y suspiró largamente. De todas formas el todavía no se había duchado esa mañana, así por lo menos ahorrarían agua.

**-Vale, no me importa-,** y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, sacándosela por la cabeza y dejando que sus cabellos azules se alborotaran. Se quedó mirando al rubio, frunciendo el ceño, **-¿porque siempre tienes que ir desnudo por la casa? Entiendo que estamos en "familia" pero…-.**

Naruto echó hacia un lado la cabeza, pensativo. Achicó los ojos y guardó silencio. El moreno se sorprendió de que estuviera replanteándose la respuesta antes de soltarla. Como siempre hacía, vamos.

**-En vez de eso ¿Por qué no vas tu también desnudo? ¿Para que quieres la ropa?-,** puso carita pervertido y cerró monamente los ojos, **-desnudo estás mejor-.**

Sasuke no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás ¿pero que comía ese tío para ser tan tonto? Y encima con esa cara de salido ¡si estaba a punto de caérsele la baba!

**-Eres un dobe de marca mayor-,** le gruñó enfadado. Tomó aire y no pudo resistirse a pegarle un capón en la cabeza, **-muy dobe… llegando casi a usuratonkachi-.**

El Uzumaki se echó las dos manos al chichón e infló los mofletes.

**-¿Que tiene de malo ir siempre desnudo? Por lo menos sería un regalo que contrarrestara tu mala leche-.**

Sasuke que se estaba quitando el nudo de los pantalones, le envió una mirada de advertencia. Y después, ocurriéndosele una idea buscó una toalla por el baño.

**-Sería aburrido con el tiempo… al principio te gustaría pero después….-,** cogió una pequeña que había sobre el bajito taburete. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y antes de que se viera nada ya tenía puesta la toalla en la cintura, **-te lo enseñaré, acércate-,** comentó mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en el suelo, con las piernas separadas pero sin terminar de enseñar lo que el rubio deseaba ver.

**-A ver…-,** se apresuró Naruto, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo delante de él.

**-Fíjate…-,** Sasuke con una sonrisa sensual, cogió el piquito de la toalla, y fue levantándolo poco a poco, tan despacio que el pobre rubio se iba a volver loco.

Sin poderlo evitar, echó manos a levantársela él mismo. Y ese fue el momento en que el Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfal se la bajó de nuevo y se levantó.

**-¡Hey, eso no se hace-ttebayo!-,** gruñó, un poco colorado entre vergüenza y excitación.

**-Hay tienes la respuesta, dobe-,** se hizo mejor el nudo de la toalla y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, **-si estuviera siempre desnudo como tú, no te excitarías solo con ver entre medias de una toalla-,** se rió cuando se acercó a la ducha, **-eres un memo-.**

Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta del significado de la explicación. Bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Puede que llevara razón, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en ese cuerpo pálido, fuerte, en sus brazos, la anchura de su espalda. No pudo evitar bajar un poco más la mirada y centrarla en esos prietos glúteos, que aun cubiertos por la toalla, se veían duros… tan… tan…

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba detrás del moreno, con ambas manos en su trasero.

**-Ains…-,** suspiró.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al principio. Para sonrojarse escasos segundos antes de seguir como si nada. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a mezclar el agua mientras sentía al rubio detrás, bufando mientras le presionaba el culo. Se mordió el labio y abrió un poco la boca. Ya podía sentir las olas de calor por su cuerpo, exageradamente.

**-Naruto…-,** pronunció sin moverse, pues aunque ya había terminado de preparar el baño y el agua caía, no intentaba separarlo.

Disfrutó de las caricias, de las presión de aquellos rígidos dedos que ahora se colaban por debajo de la toalla, rozándole la piel y frotándole las nalgas descaradamente. Sintió su aliento en la mejilla, tan caliente como estaba su propio cuerpo.

**-¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes el mejor culo del mundo, Sasuke?-,** comentó suavemente, propio de cuando estaba excitado.

El Uchiha curvó una sonrisa arrogante.

**-Por supuesto, tantos que con tu poca memoria no llegarías ni a recordad la mitad-.**

Naruto gruñó roncamente, cogiéndole por los hombros y dándole la vuelta con brusquedad.

**-Te estás riendo de mí ¿verdad?-.**

Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido por aquel arranque, su compañero no es que fuera un tipo muy celoso que digamos, aunque aquello le gustó, tanto que parecía poder saborearlo y todo.

**-Por supuesto, aunque… que no me lo digan no significa que no lo piensen-,** añadió, alargando la sonrisa.

El rubio no pudo más que suspirar, rindiéndose a lo evidente. Separándose un poco levantó una pierna y se metió en la ducha, seguido de un Uchiha un poco decepcionado, esperaba que hubiera vuelto a gritar o algo así, pero al no hacerlo le había quitado toda la diversión.

**-Naruto…-,** llamó, este estaba de espaldas, cogiendo una pastilla de jabón y mojándola bajo el chorro de agua, **-Naruto…-,** volvió a llamar, consiguiendo el mismo resultado, el rubio comenzó a frotarse con ella. Sasuke… se acercó despacio hasta rozarse con su espalda, presionó sus labios en el cogote rubio y suspiró caliente sobre él, notando el pequeño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki, **-que ellos piensen en mí no significa que yo piense en ellos-,** tomó aire justo antes de acercarse a su oreja, y con una sensualidad extrema, comenzar a jugar con el glóbulo de su oreja, metiéndoselo en la boca y dándole golpecitos con la lengua. Naruto suspiró, **-tu también eres objeto de deseo de mucha gente…-,** le tocó el pecho, **-por esto…-,** le bajó a la cintura, **-por esto…-,** le pasó la mano por las piernas y la pasó por su caderas hasta apretar sus dos nalgas, **-y por esto…-.**

**-Me estás poniendo cachondo….-,** soltó el rubio con una carcajada suavita.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta y lo colocó frente a él, agarrándolo de la cintura y apretándolo contra su pecho.

**-Pero lo más importante es que a la gente le agradas por tu forma de ser, al contrario de mí, que solo ven mi cuerpo y mi apellido, tu tienes todo lo que yo necesito-.**

**-Y tu lo que necesito yo-,** comentó infantilmente, mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba una mejilla blanquita, era demasiado suave para no disfrutar el contacto.

El moreno meneó delicadamente la cabeza hacia los lados.

**-Tú ya has conseguido más de lo que yo tengo, aun habiendo crecido de esa forma. Porque… como dices muchas veces, Uzumaki Naruto es único-,** y para sorpresa del rubio, su sonrisa fue cálida.

Naruto quedó maravillado, con los ojazos azules temblorosos ante aquel hermoso rostro que parecía esculpido por ángeles. Nunca conseguiría averiguar si Sasuke tendría un pacto con el diablo para ser tan condenadamente guapo.

**-Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Sasuke-baka-,** comentó, dándole un vergonzoso golpecito en el hombro.

El Uchiha simplemente asintió, dejándole espacio mientras que ahora su sonrisa se volvía caprichosa, y le devolvió al rubio un golpecito en la frente, demostrándole su triunfo.

El Uzumaki gruñó por lo bajo y ambos, de espaldas, siguieron enjabonándose el cuerpo y continuando por el cabello. Naruto se lo revolvía despreocupadamente, mientras Sasuke más bien, parecía mecerlo entre espuma y jabón, cuidadosamente.

**-Te lavas el pelo como una tía, Sasuke-,** se burló Naruto, dándole una cachetada en el trasero antes de que siguieran las carcajadas.

El moreno le envió una mirada amenazante, le faltaba un brillantito en el ojo para que pareciera una escena de manga. Naruto se puso una mano en la boca para no reírse, aunque parecía que iba a perder la batalla.

Sasuke siguió meciéndose el cabello con cuidado.

**-Tengo el pelo muy fino-,** comentó entre dientes, **-se me cae con facilidad, si tardo mucho tiempo en lavármelo me sale grasa-,** una carcajada ahogada le demostraba que a Naruto le iba a dar un ataque, arrugó la boca y siguió a lo suyo, **-si no quiero que se me estropee y seguir teniéndolo sedoso, tengo que juntarme este champú de-.**

**-Jajajaja-,** soltó de repente el rubio, de una forma la mar de estridente, **-¡pero que mariconada me estas contando!-,** la verdad es que como era Sasuke el que se encargaba de la compra y todo eso, nunca se había fijado en las tonterías que había en el baño, **-¡yo creía que todas estas cremas y eran de Ankoku y son tuyas-ttebayo! Muajajaja-.**

Sasuke, realmente cabreado, se acercó a él hasta pegar su frente con la morena, en una expresión de mala leche que no tenía descripción.

**-Yo no tengo culpa de tener el pelo tan fino y…-,** Naruto carcajeó dentro de la boca, intentando no exponerlo claramente, **-¿Qué quieres que haga si se me irrita la piel con el cloro del agua?-,** la risa esta vez casi se le escapa al rubio, el Uchiha enfadado le agarró de los hombros y le clavó la mirada amenazante, **-son los genes, mis genes tienen la culpa-.**

Naruto no pudo aguantar más y partiéndose el carajo se sentó en el filo de la bañera, apoyado en la puerta corredera. Pegaba puñetazos de la risa y las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que comenzaba a dolerle la tripa.

**-Dios… si la gente supieras que eres así se caería tu reputación-,** no podía… es que le iba a dar un ataque, estaba ya rojo de tanto reírse, **-que fuerte-ttebayo-.**

Sasuke tenía ganas de estrangularlo, pero al final, lanzó un largo suspiró.

**-Vale…-,** soltó ásperamente, **-tengo un cuerpo delicado ¿algún problema?-.**

El rubio dejó de reír y aun sentado, levantó la cabeza lentamente, observándole con su mirada más profunda y madura. El Uchiha pudo sentir que el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo de nuevo. Esa parte seria del Uzumaki lo ponía demasiado caliente.

**-No, ninguno-,** sonrió. Se acercó despacio y arrinconó al moreno contra las frías losillas y su cuerpo, **-me gusta el Sasuke delicado…-.**

Este sonrió ante el supuesto cumplido, levantó una mano y le agarró la barbilla, acercándola a su cara. Le respiró sobre los labios mientras la afilada mirada controlaba los iris azules.

**-Recuerda que solo soy delicado físicamente, y si se puede decir de ese modo-,** bruscamente, le dio la vuelta y fue el rubio el que terminó juntado su espalda con las losillas, le dio un poco de impresión que estuvieran tan sumamente frías, pero al momento se adaptó, **-antes de que te vayas con Hinata ¿me darás algo a cambio de la espera, no?-.**

Naruto separó sus piernas para que el cuerpo del moreno se colocara en medio, presionando contra el suyo. Tomó aire e hizo un ruidito placentero con la boca cuando sus dos sexos se rozaron, todavía sin alzarse del todo.

Levantó los brazos y se agarró al cuello de su compañero.

**-¿Cómo lo quieres?-,** comentó pasando una dedo por la mejillas pálida de Sasuke, seduciéndolo, **-¿quieres que me de la vuelta o te agachas tú?-.**

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, siseante. Estaba alucinado y espectacularmente cachondo por la soltura que estaba cogiendo el rubio en estos temas.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres echar uno rapidito?-.**

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa grande y juguetona.

**-¡Exacto-ttebayo!-.**

El Uchiha se acercó más y se echó sobre él, sujetándole la barbilla y abriéndole la boca, la juntó con la suya y le besó, suavemente al principio, resbalando sus labios sobre los contrarios, hasta que su lengua comenzó a abrirse camino y deslizarse delicadamente sobre la contraria, frotándola a la vez que cubría su boca y comenzaban una danza lenta y suave.

El Uzumaki lanzó un pequeño gemido y se agarró al cuello del moreno, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo paso a paso en uno más fogoso y sentido, la suavidad estaba bien, era dulce y exquisita, pero la calidez y la pasión eran también una buena opción.

Sasuke, enfebrecido, lo cogió por las caderas y lo subió hasta que las piernas del rubio se enredaron en su cintura. Naruto lo seguía cogiendo del cuello, apretándole el cuero cabelludo entre dedos rígidos y suspirándole dentro de la boca, gimiendo y pidiéndole más a base de estirones de cabello.

Se separaron despacio, recogiendo con la lengua el pequeño hilito de saliva que había quedado entre ambas bocas. Naruto le sonrió, con los ojos azules brillando.

**-Uff… de los mejores últimamente-.**

El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho y lo soltó con cuidado, para que no fuera a escurrirse. Le acarició un hombro y despacio, le fue dando la vuelta, hasta que el rubio terminó de cara a la pared.

**-¿Te molesta?-,** preguntó dudoso, si fuera él puede que no le hiciera tanta gracia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, girando un poco la cara para mirarlo. El cabello dorado le caía sobre los ojos, y el restante, bastante más largo de lo habitual, comenzaba a caerle sobre las mejillas y el cogote. Se veía fuerte, pero el brillo le daba un toque delicado, contrarrestando con sus ojos azules, que ahora se mantenían oscurecidos, velados…

**-No me molesta, si es Sasuke el que lo hace-,** centro su mirada, **-creí que en eso pensábamos igual-.**

Se arrepintió violentamente de su pensamiento anterior. Y dedicándole una sonrisa asintió, acariciándole la espalda mientras se agachaba para coger la pastilla de jabón.

Volvió a pegarse a su espalda, besándole el cogote justo antes de que Naruto sintiera como algo se frotaba en su trasero, justo entre las piernas, presionándole los testículos y rozándose profundamente con tu entrada.

**-¿Qué… es…?-,** no sabía que decir, pues la otra mano del moreno, le presionaba los mulos, acariciándole las parte interna y frotando como quién no quiere la cosa su erección.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído, susurrando despacio, dejando que cada palabra y cálido suspiro entraran en su piel, haciéndole estremecer.

**-Creía…-,** susurró, el rubio se mordió el labio, extasiado, **-que todavía no habías lavado esa parte-,** le mordió el cuello y el cuerpo moreno tembló.

No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando dejó de lado la pastilla y fueron sus fuertes y tiesos dedos, los que se introdujeron en él. La molestia había pasado tan rápido que casi le pareció inexistente.

Naruto arrugó la cara en una mueca placentera e intentó agarrarse a la pared, aunque sus dedos mojados, resbalaban por las losillas. Podía sentir el fuerte brazo del Uchiha subir y bajar al compás de los dedos, y su respiración, excitada y teñida de deseo, coloreándole la nuca.

**-Sasuke…-,** musitó entre suspiros, **-date prisa, me tengo que ir ¿recuerdas lo que significa uno rapidito?-.**

El moreno desvió los ojos hacia él y separó los labios en una mueca burlona ¡vaya con el rubio!

**-Si eso es lo que quieres…-.**

Pasó ambas manos por la fuerte espalda y cuando llegó a la altura de su trasero, lo separó lentamente, abriéndole ambas nalgas y dejando que la puntita de su erección apretara el rosado agujerito.

Sasuke se mordió el labio ante el leve roce, odiaba que fuera tan sensible a esa clase de sensaciones, solo había metido la punta y aquella tensión ya lo estaba cegando.

Naruto, harto de esperar, pues ya sabía como se las gastaba el Uchiha, lo cogió de las manos y se rodeó la cintura con ellas. El moreno se desplazó hacia delante, chocándose contra el rubio y metiéndola entera.

Un gruñido ronco escapó de sus labios, mientras apretaba los ojos y se echaba sobre la amplia espalda, totalmente extasiado por aquella deliciosa presión y el aroma a sexo que se podía respirar en la piel del Uzumaki.

Naruto siseó entre dientes cuando lo sintió por completo en su interior, hasta tuvo que poner una mano entre las losillas y su cuerpo para no estrellarse contra ellas. Las manos de su compañero viajaron hacia su erección, que comenzó a frotar mientras sus caderas hacían pequeños vaivenes.

**-Naruto…-,** pronunció con esa voz tan erótica, posando sus labios en la curvatura del moreno cuello, y persiguiendo con la lengua, una de las lindas y pequeñas gotitas que brillantes caían de su cabello y surcaban un camino hasta sus hombros.

El rubio ante las suaves caricias, se le escapó un pequeño ronroneo, era tan suave y bajo, que una ola de calor se infiltró por cada poro de la piel de Sasuke. Sus ojos se nublaron de deseo, perdiendo el control y aferrándose a sus caderas con brusquedad.

Aumentó la fuerza con la que le embestía, notando como el cuerpo del Uzumaki le respondía con la misma fogosidad, es más, casi se movía él con más fuerza que el mismo Uchiha. La verdad… dudaba si se la estaba metiendo él, o era Naruto el que manejaba la situación.

**-Sasuke espera…-,** Naruto se paró un poco, agarrándose la punta y apretando los dientes. Siempre tardaba más que su compañero en correrse, pero cuando al moreno se le había ido el control, creyó morirse de placer, **-espera un momento…-,** volvió a decir, al no obtener respuesta del otro chico. Pegó su mejilla caliente contra las frías losillas y esperó, ya sin saber si lo que le recorría por el cuerpo eran gotitas de agua o de sudor por tanto calentamiento.

Sasuke lo miraba desde atrás, se la sacudió un poco para que no se le bajara y siguió esperando. Nunca había visto al rubio así… tan cansado. Con lo hiperactivo que era.

**-¿Estas bien?-,** preguntó sin poder resistirse, acercándose y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Naruto desvió los ojos hacia él, el azul tenía un toque anaranjado, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha.

**-Solo estaba evitando correrme tan rápido-,** rió, se volvió a apoyar en la pared y con un poco de vergüenza levantó el trasero, ya sabía que estaba con su novio, pero no era tampoco muy agradable, ponerse así delante de otro tío, **-parece que la maldita niña está haciendo de la suyas-,** comentó, notando como la garganta comenzaba a arderle, **-date prisa y terminemos… parece que se me está revolviendo de nuevo el estómago-.**

Sasuke pensó en decirle que lo dejaran pero… cuando centró su mirada en aquel cuerpo… ¿estaba loco? No podía dejarlo así… o bien… él no podía quedarse con ese calentón.

Le colocó las manos en los hombros y le dio un beso en el cuello, desplazándolas por su espalda en una suave caricia, siempre le había gustado el tacto sedoso de la piel del Uzumaki. Le cogió por las caderas y las levantó un poco más hasta dejarlas en un ángulo perfecto con su entrepierna.

La única advertencia que le dio, fue un apretón en ambas nalgas, y se metió dentro de él, con fuerza. Naruto chilló, cerrando fuertemente la boca después y apretando los labios, su rostro sonrojado por aquella reacción.

El movimiento se hizo impulsivo, rápido, y para su asombro, totalmente certero. El placer comenzó a inundarlo de nuevo, siempre cuando se la metía, había un poco de dolor, pero a los pocos segundos, la exquisita sensación lo hacía desaparecer, volviéndolo uno con el éxtasis.

**-¡Sasuke!-,** gruñó, con una voz un poco fina para lo acostumbrado, y cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar el gusto que se centraba en su bajo vientre, también, el resquemor que comenzaba a subirle por la garganta.

El Uchiha lo abrazó y colocó su barbilla en el fuerte cuello, dejando que su respiración descompasada chocara contra su cara, en unos círculos de calor bochornoso que volvían loco al rubio.

Naruto sin pensárselo mucho, levantó los brazos y cayó de cara contra la pared, pegándose a ella mientras sujetaba la cabeza azul que aun seguía pegada a su cuello. Sintió como se apretaba y se hundía en su interior, firmemente.

Podía escuchar los suaves gemidos entrecortados, bajitos y sensuales, que soltaba Sasuke por la boca. Le encantaba mirarlo justo cuando estaba alcanzando el orgasmo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban bellamente, contrarrestando las arrugas de sus cejas fruncidas, que desesperadas, luchaban por aguantar el insoportable placer que le invadía el cuerpo.

Sasuke sintió como Naruto suspiraba fuertemente al mirarlo, como su cara se encogía de gozo y sus dedos rígidos, se apretaban salvajemente a su melena. Siguió adentrándose en él mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, aunque a Naruto le costaba tener la cabeza volteada hacia atrás, por nada del mundo renunciaría al placer de observar el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke se mordió el labio cuando la entrada del rubio comenzó a estrecharse a su alrededor, violentamente, casi como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Le pegó otro fuerte bocado en el cuello para poder aguantarlo.

**-Oh…-,** gruñó con los labios encorvados, **-me la estas estrujando…-,** gimió en su oído, lujuriosamente.

Naruto sintió un flechazo de placer con aquel susurro, tan fuerte y pasional, que su cuerpo reaccionó solo. Con un último estrujón de su ser, su caderas se convulsionaron, y a la próxima envestida, cayó hacia atrás, agarrándosela con fuerza y dejando que el semen saliera disparado hacia delante, manchando las losillas y deslizándose por ella sinuosamente.

**-Uffff….-,** dejó escapar entre sus labios, justo al sentir la tensión irse, igual que el gruñido de placer de su moreno, y su semilla cayendo sobre su trasero, al retirarse para no correrse dentro.

Sasuke se agarró al hombro del rubio, mientras terminaba de masajear su erección, observando como la lava del color de la nieve, caía sobre aquellas dos curvas morenas. Mantuvo la boca abierta hasta que se relamió los labios, símbolo de que había terminado.

**-Naruto…-,** lo único que recibió del rubio fue un ruidito entre dientes, **-¿te duele?-.**

Naruto había apoyado una mano en la pared y tenía la cabeza gacha, todavía no se le había quitado el dolor del pecho, y sabía que este se incrementaría hasta echar la maldita burbuja de chakra.

Sasuke decidió no molestarle más, pues recordó la quemadura que había tenido durante más de tres días en la mano y lo mucho que le dolía. Cogió el mango de la bañera, y lo enfocó hacia el trasero del rubio, dejando que el agua chocara con él y le limpiara los restos.

**-Ah…-,** el rubio se encogió más y apretó los dientes con fuerce, **-ah… ah…-,** se podía escuchar un pequeño sollozo en los más profundo de su garganta.

El Uchiha intentaba resistirse a aquellos ataques, pero parecía sufrir tanto o más que el pobre Uzumaki. Odiaba quedarse quieto allí, impotente ante aquel devastador dolor, menos mal que no pasaba muy a menudo.

**-Vete…-,** escuchó decir a Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, intentando verle la cara.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya cuando estás así?-.**

Naruto le dio un guantazo en la mano que hacía amago de tocarlo y lo miró furioso.

**-He dicho que te largues-,** gruñó, totalmente arisco, en un tono tan alto y amenazante que el moreno se sorprendió.

Enfadado, salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla, sin pararse ni siquiera a secarse salió de la habitación. Aunque… de reojo siguió observando la figura encorvada y dolorida del rubio, apretó los puños y se marchó.

Naruto se dejó resbalar hasta que sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo de la bañera. Aguantó un sollozo y sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse. Cada vez le dolía más, cada vez creía que no podría soportarlo. Era realmente desesperante. Tendría que ir a hablar con Tsunade, pues algo conseguiría que pudiera darle algo de consuelo. O por lo hemos eso esperaba.

**------**

Sasuke vestido con unos pantalones de bolsillos beig y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, se sentó en el largo sillón, justo después de darle al botón de encendido a una televisión nueva que había comprado, más para su familia que para él, o eso quería creer, por supuesto.

Mentalmente repasó las tareas de la casa. Las camas ya las había echo cuando se levantaron todos, no había que preparar comida para almorzar ya que Naruto lo haría fuera y él sacaría a los demás. Todo estaba visiblemente limpio y la colada solo tenía que recogerla, ya la doblaría otro día.

Suspiró satisfecho por la hazaña, y levantó el mando para cambiar de canal. Miró la hora que aparecía en la esquinita de la pantalla y frunció el ceño, o Naruto se daba prisa o Hinata llegaría antes de que estuviera listo. No le hacía mucha gracia aquel asunto, y tenía que reconocerlo, pero ahora no podía evitar complacer a su compañero en todo, solo de recordar lo mal que lo pasaba con aquel embarazo se sentía culpable y responsable.

No se había enfadado porque lo hubiera echado, bien sabía que Naruto intentaba evitarle verle de aquel modo, pues sabía que se sentía tan mal como él, sin embargo, Sasuke no quería que lo distanciara de él, de todas formas, prometieron estar juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Unas pisadas escandalosas le avisaron de que Ritsuka venía corriendo desde el patio. Pasó como un rallo delante de él y se metió en la cocina.

**-Ya está otra vez…-,** se dijo a sí mismo, cuando lo vio aparecer con un puñado de galletas saladas en la mano y otra mordisqueada en la boca.

Una mano le tocó el brazo y Sasuke sorprendido bajó la vista hasta un rubito que lo mirada con sus afilados ojos grises. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, observándole atentamente. Como siempre, sin ninguna palabra que añadir.

**-¿Y tú cuando has llegado aquí?-,** no podía evitar demostrar su asombro, en otro momento se hubiera callado y analizado la situación, pero como era Kyo, sintió un pequeño resquicio de orgullo en su pecho, aquel enano sería fuerte, muy fuerte, **-da igual, ven aquí-.**

Kyo abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendido, cuando vio las grandes manos de su padre cogerle por la cintura hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas, mientras le envolvía el cuerpecito con sus brazos.

**-¿Oto-san?-,** preguntó con la boca abierta.

Sasuke le sonrió y le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

**-¿Quieres ver algo? ¿Dibujos?-,** añadió indeciso, **-la verdad no entiendo mucho este chisme-,** y comenzó a buscar entre los canales, a veces se le iba la voz o congelaba la imagen sin darse cuenta, gruñó un poco.

Ritsuka, a carcajadas limpias, que al moreno le recordó mucho a su Naruto, se sentó a su lado y sin ningún respeto le arrebató el mando de la mano. Sasuke intentó tranquilizarse, simplemente le dio una leve colleja como protesta.

El pobre Nekoka se tocó el golpecito con las dos manos e infló los mofletes, sacándole la lengua y poniéndose a mover el mando con total soltura, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

**-Esta tele es una mierda…-,** soltó molesto, **-¿Qué clase de programas son estos? ¿Estamos en la edad de piedra o algo?-,** se quejó.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia la tele, la verdad que si que era una mierda, aunque no entendía a que se refería su hijo.

**-Es normal, dobe-,** otra collejita cariñosa, **-no ves que todavía quedan por lo menos tres años para que nazcas ¿Qué pensabas que ibas a encontrar?-.**

Ritsuka volvió a enfurruñarse cómicamente. Para después echarse cómodamente en el sillón con los brazos tras la cabeza.

**-La verdad es que Konoha no ha cambiado mucho, es solo que… hay más cosas electrónicas…-.**

El Uchiha lo miró fijamente antes de echarse también él sillón, eso si, sus brazos siguieron alrededor de Kyo, que cayó sobre el pecho de su padre y se enroscó cálidamente.

El moreno no pudo más que arquear una sonrisa, esperó a que estuviera tranquilo y casi medio durmiendo, para pincharle un moflete. Kyo abrió los ojos de golpe y le observó atentamente, frunció los labios y sentándose a horcajadas se agarró a las mejillas del moreno, estirando de ellas.

Sasuke no sabía si protestar o reírse. Le cogió las manitas con facilidad y le sonrió de forma triunfante. El rubito arrugó también la frente e intentó resistirse, soltándose de una y agarrándose a su cara para darle un pequeño cabezazo.

Cuando Naruto comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, empezó a escuchar risas por todo el salón, se apresuró a ver que pasaba y la escena que encontró casi le hace quedar en shock.

El Uchiha cogía a Kyo por debajo de las axilas, intentando evitar que el niño con sus manitas le pegara puñados en la cara y en el pelo, aunque el pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido se estaba divirtiendo. Ritsuka, se metía entre medio de ellos, como si fuera una serpiente, hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Sasuke, donde le daba pellizcos bajo los brazos y le hacía cosquillas en los costados.

**-Dos contra uno, no tenéis vergüenza-,** se quejó graciosamente Sasuke, momento antes de lanzar al pobre Kyo hacia arriba, aprovechar para tumbar a Ritsuka boca bajo en el sillón y coger de nuevo al pequeño, colocándolo en la misma posición que su hermano, **-ahora os voy a zurrar-,** y arqueó una sonrisita maligna, antes de liarse a guantazos con el culo de ambos críos, claro está, jugando.

Ritsuka se escapó entre las ostias y cayó de cabeza al suelo. Cuando se levantó, aun con la mano en la cabeza, estiró del brazo del rubio, para poder recoger a Kyo entre sus brazos.

**-Vaya padre, demostrando su superioridad, no tienes vergüenza-,** le reprochó, aun con media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el golpe bajo que le había dado su hijo, pronunciando la misma burla que él antes. Se miraron unos instantes los tres hasta terminar riendo los niños a carcajadas y Sasuke suavemente.

Naruto alcanzó el final de la escalera y se colocó ante ellos, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Así que os lo estáis pasando bien sin mi ¿eh?-,** refunfuñó, con los brazos en jarras.

Ritsuka levantó una mano y asintió con la cabeza, cachondeándose. Kyo lo miró como si se sintiera culpable por no haberlo avisado, sin embargo Sasuke, estaba más preocupado por otra cosa.

Mientras que su novio se echaba sobre Ritsuka y lo agarraba con fuerza por el cuello, él no perdía detalle de su rostro demacrado. Estaba muy pálido, a pesar de lo morenito que era. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y unas enormes ojeras se le habían plantado bajo ellos, por supuesto, todo eso solo por el mal rato que había pasado arriba.

Seguía riendo, ahora despeinando al mayor de sus hijos, y pegándole bocados en las mejillas, costumbre que al pequeño le irritaba y que a su padre le encantaba.

Antes de que Sasuke le preguntara si estaba bien, se escucharon dos golpecitos en la puerta. Naruto dejó a su hijo de golpe, que hocicó en el suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras el pobre Ritsuka se sobaba molesto la cara, enrojecida por el golpe.

**-¡Hinata!-,** saludó feliz del Uzumaki, ofreciéndole la mano para hacerla entrar.

**-Na… Naruto-kun-,** asintió ella, entrando despacio, con mucha modestia.

Cuando se adentró lo suficiente para ver a los demás, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Sasuke, que respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Ritsuka le sonrió con la mano alzada y Kyo se mantuvo inmune, como si no hubiera entrado nadie, aunque la mirada fijamente, tanto que la pobre Hyuga se puso incómoda y tuvo que desviar la vista de nuevo hacia el rubio.

**-¿No-nos vamos ya?-.**

Naruto asintió, colocándose un pequeño bolsito de herramientas en su trasero. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, pegados de la cintura y las caderas, pero justo después un poco más anchos, cayéndole abundante tela sobre sus sandalias negras. Su camisa era naranja fuerte, con una espiral del mismo color pero un poco más pálido. De las mangas cortas, salían otras de red negra que le llegaban a las muñecas, perteneciente a la que llevaba debajo.

Había decidido que ese día no llevaría la bandana, así que su pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente, casi tapándole los ojos, igual que el resto, resbalándole por las mejillas y la nuca.

Hinata se sonrojó ante aquella visión, pues se veía realmente atractivo. Sasuke también había pensado lo mismo, y al ver la reacción de la chica, lanzó un pequeño gruñidito entre dientes. Naruto se volvió a mirarlo con una interrogación sobre la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaría a ese ahora?

**-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a comer fuera, nos vemos esta tarde-,** acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió al Uchiha, **-he estado hablando con Ankoku sobre mi problema con el chakra, la he mandado para que hable con Tsunade y busquen algo que pueda ayudarme, así que no te tienes que preocupar por ella hoy-,** volvió su mirada a su hijo mayor, **-y tu pórtate bien, no te vayas a ningún lado solo y cuida Kyo-ttebayo-.**

**-¡Si!-,** contestó Ritsuka con una sonrisa.

**-Entiendo-,** comentó Sasuke, **-"pásatelo bien"-,** soltó al final, con una ironía pura y dura.

**-Por supuesto-,** Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y agarrando a Hinata por la cintura la ayudó a salir hasta el principio del jardín.

Sasuke apretó la boca ante aquel gesto, y sin poderlo evitar se levantó hasta llegar a la ventana. Desplazó la pequeña cortina y se asomó para verlos marchar. Naruto se reía, mientras le acariciaba graciosamente la cabeza a la chica. Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada y en un ataque de valor le tocó la mejilla ante de darle un beso en ella.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, sobre todo por la cara de tontorrón que se le había quedado al Uzumaki, aunque también pudo apreciar como se ponía tenso y arqueaba una sonrisa circunstancial, a la vez que ponía un poco más de espacio entre ellos, poco, pero algo era algo.

**-Eso está bien-,** susurró entre dientes. Después desvió la cara hacia los dos niños que como búhos no hacían más que mirarlos. Se echó hacia la ventana sonrojándose, **-¿Qué?-,** gruñó ariscamente.

Nekoka se levantó y se le escapó una sonrisita maliciosa, acercándose a su padre como intimándole.

**-A sí que… espiando a Oto-chan ¿eh?-,** comentó, por el sonrojo delatador que se había adueñado de las mejillas de Sasuke, sabía que había dado en el blanco, **-pues yo de ti…-,** se pensó que decir para que sonara peor, **-no dejaría a ese tipo solo, Oto-chan es… demasiado inocente…-,** observó como la expresión de Sasuke se endurecía.

**-Pero Hinata no es que sea muy lanzada tampoco, y menos ahora sabiendo que está conmigo-.**

Ritsuka se acarició pensativo la barbilla, mientras que Kyo observaba un poco desinteresado la conversación detrás.

**-Pero a Oto-chan le gustan las tías con las tetas grandes-,** levantó un dedo como si hubiera dicho algo muy inteligente, **-seguramente no podrá resistirse a tocarle una antes de que termine la… ¿cita?-.**

Sasuke volvió a observarle fijamente, la palabra "teta" le bailaba en la mente, pero… ¡por dios, ni que Naruto le fuera tocando las tetas a todas las tías que se le pasaban por delante! De repente, recordó las dos con las que se chocaron cuando fueron al supermercado, tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, era una tontería. Pero… ¿cita? ¿de verdad estaban en una cita? Antes de llegar a ningún sitio, escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

**-¿A dónde vas?-.**

Kyo cogía el pomo y ya la tenía casi abierta cuando escuchó a su padre, se paró para mirarlo y se encogió de hombros.

**-Vamos a ir detrás de Oto-chan ¿no?-,** a Sasuke se le abrió la boca, **-porque no creo que aguantes mucho tiempo aquí metido sin saber que está haciendo con Hinata-san-.**

Sasuke iba a reírse burlonamente y rechazar esa teoría ¿él celoso? ¿él sin aguantar… sin… sin saber si…? Soltando una maldición por la boca, cogió la mano de Ritsuka y la de Kyo y los empujó fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta con la llave.

Se agachó entre ambos confidencialmente y los miró.

**-Ahora me vais a demostrar cuanto sabéis de infiltración, tomároslo como si fuera un entrenamiento-.**

Su levantó y tosió disimuladamente.

Cuando echaron a andar, Ritsuka se echó las manos a la nuca y arqueó una sonrisa.

**-Bonita forma de decirlo, ni que fuéramos tontos…-.**

Sasuke volvió a toser y disimuladamente le pegó un colleja al mayor, casi haciendo que cayera hacia delante. Ritsuka se volvió sorprendido e infló los mofletes.

**-¡Hey! ¡No me pegues, bastardo!-.**

El Uchiha lo miró en forma de advertencia por el adjetivo que le había dado su hijo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente.

**-A ver si aprendes de Kyo, el sabe cuando decir las cosas-.**

Ritsuka miró a Kyo, este se había sonrojado ante el cumplido, así que el reproche murió en su boca. Sonrió con un cierto regocijo y siguió andando.

Al poco tiempo intentó ponerle la zancadilla a su padre, pero este la esquivó y le achuchó en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

**-Dobe…-,** escuchó que decía mientras se alejaba despacio.

**-Kuso…-,** gruñó el pequeño antes de levantarse corriendo y llegando a donde estaba Kyo, parado entre ambos y sin saber si seguir con su padre o andar hasta su hermano, **-algún día le ganaré, ya lo verá-.**

**------**

Sasuke y los niños habían seguido a Naruto y Hinata todo el día, habían comido en el mismo restaurante, habían paseado por el parque y ahora se dedicaban a esperar en la calle principal, apoyados en la baranda a que los otros dos terminaran su conversación.

El Uzumaki estaba sentado en la hierba, al lado de la Hyuga, que sonreía tímidamente mientras se colocaba con suavidad el cabello detrás de la oreja. El moreno arrugó la nariz ante el gesto coqueto, había intentando insinuarse durante toda la supuesta cita, pero el rubio parecía inmune a todo lo que hiciera la pobre chica.

Kyo a su lado, se echó en los hierros de la baranda y bostezó.

**-¿Estas cansado?-,** preguntó Sasuke, acariciándole la frente y despejándole el flequillo rubio.

El niño se apresuró a negarlo con la cabeza, devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa.

**-Eso solo que, todavía no me acostumbro a no poder estar dentro con Kreus, cuando lo hacía era como si descansara de más, y ahora lo echo de menos-.**

Sasuke no lo comprendió bien pero asintió, no quería volver a inmiscuirse en ese tema. Le alborotó el cabello y siguió mirando hacia delante, a espaldas de la pareja que hablaba sobre el césped al otro lado de la calle donde estaban ellos.

Ritsuka si que los miraba, apoyando los brazos en la baranda de hierro y entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía que estaba pendiente de su padre rubio, pero en lo que en realidad pensaba era en el futuro, no le habían preguntado nada a su hermana porque sabían que algo había salido mal, estaban preparados para asumirlo, pero contra más tarde se enteraran mejor, así… mientras vivieran en la ignorancia, podrían ser felices un poquito más. Sobre todo el pobre Kyo.

Dos mujeres que estaban muy ocupadas viendo un escaparate, decidieron seguir su camino cuando observaron al moreno con ambos niños. Últimamente la renovación del barrio Uchiha y sus nuevos propietarios eran la comidilla de la aldea, y verlo ahí, solo alimentaban sus ansias de chismorreos.

Se arrimaron confidencialmente e inspeccionaron a Sasuke de arriba abajo, sin que se les escapara ningún detalle.

**-Así que es verdad que el Uchiha había vuelto-,** comentó la que llevaba el pañuelito en la cabeza.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, sabía que ya no tenía edad para el comentario que iba a hacer pero…

**-Y ha vuelto de muy buen ver-,** ambas rieron por la desfachatez de la frase, **-¿y quienes serán los niños que tiene con él?-.**

La otra mujer, se ató mejor el pañuelo debajo de la barbilla y se encogió de hombros.

**-No lo se, pero el que está a su izquierda es igualito a él, el rubito se parece un poquito pero… ¿no le da un aire al…? bueno tu ya sabes a quién-.**

La castaña asintió.

**-Si, al niño Kyubi-,** comentó más bajito, como si estuviera diciendo algo que era pecado, **-es algo extraño ¿sabes que van diciendo que están liados?-.**

**-¿Liados?-,** preguntó indecisa, **-te refieres a una relación… ¿homosexual?-.**

**-Exacto-,** se acarició un mechón castaño y sonrió, **-yo no lo veo mal pero… no crees que siendo un Uchiha se está rebajando mucho teniendo una relación con… ¿ese?-.**

Antes de que la del pañuelo contestara, una palmada se escuchó delante de sus narices, haciendo que ambas casi perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran hacia atrás. Miraron horrorizadas como el niño moreno que acompañaba a la presa de sus cuchicheos, estaba allí, mirándolas como si fueran gusanos.

**-Con lo viejas pellejas que sois y no tenéis ni un poco de decencia-ttebayo-,** soltó Ritsuka, con el ceño fruncido y mueca de asco, **-sois unas víboras, cuidado con mordeos la lengua o os envenaréis-.**

Sasuke observaba la escena, quieto. La verdad es que no le importaba un carajo la conversación de aquellas brujas, que aun estando tan cerca ni siquiera habían imaginado que podían estar escuchándolo todo. Le hizo gracia la vuelta que le había dado su hijo a las chismosas esas, sin embargo, cuando percibió el cambió en la castaña, se dio cuenta de que tendría que intervenir.

Esta se había ofendido y estaba levantándole la mano para golpearle.

**-Los niños de ahora no tenéis vergüenza-,** gruñó, horrorizada por la forma en la que Ritsuka le había hablado, **-a ver si tus padres te enseñan un poco de educación-.**

Y le lanzó la bofetada, por supuesto, Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera pegarle, estaba claro que Ritsuka nunca se defendería o le haría daño físicamente a ninguna de las dos.

La mujer se sorprendió ante el agarre y levantó asustada la vista hacia el moreno.

**-Antes de hablar sobre educación, tendrías que tenerla-,** dijo fríamente, **-y… que sea la última vez que os escucho hablar sobre mí o los que están conmigo-,** y simplemente con eso, le soltó la mano y la dejó marchar.

La pobre castaña, estaba tan asustada, que cogió de la mano a la otra mujer, y ambas con sus cestas de la compra, salieron apresuradas de allí, agarrando la primera bocacalle y perdiéndose de la vista de los tres.

Kyo se acercaba corriendo y se sujetó a la manga del haorí de Ritsuka.

**-No tenías que haberte metido-,** comentó un poco enfadado, **-que hubieran dicho lo que quisieran, gente como esa no merece tu atención-.**

El rubio tenía una personalidad muy parecido a la de su padre moreno, sin embargo, Ritsuka no le escuchaba, estaba contemplando con ojos desorbitados a Sasuke, abrió la boca pero se tuvo que mojar los labios antes de hablar, todavía alucinaba.

**-Gra… gracias por defenderme, pero yo podría haberme defendido solo-,** terminó de decir, muriendo su admiración por su orgullo dolido.

El Uchiha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió.

**-Podrías, pero nunca lo hubieras echo-,** fue su única explicación.

Ritsu se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no lo admitiría, pero… cortando sus pensamientos, percibió a unos pocos metros, como Sai salía de una farmacia, con varias bolsas llenas de medicamentos.

Alzó la cabeza y levantó la mano, intentando llamar su atención.

**-¿Tío Sai?-,** preguntó sorprendido acercándose a él.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta al escucharlo y sin muchas ganas, se acercó también, después de todo era su cuñado, algo tendría que decirle por supuesto, agarró a Kyo de la mano y lo arrastró con él, aunque el niño parecía un poco molesto por que su onisan le hubiera ignorado antes.

**-Sai-,** saludó, al mismo tiempo que el anbu le sonreía a ambos.

**-Hola, Sasuke-kun-,** dijo, aumentando la sonrisa, **-¿o tendría que llamarte cuñado?-.**

Ritsuka se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara la risita que estaba luchando por salir a la luz, sobre todo al ver como su padre ponía mala cara y dejaba escapar el aire entre los dientes.

**-Con Sasuke será más que suficiente-.**

Sai asintió y lo miró a los tres, intentando adivinar que hacían allí a esas horas ¿una excursión familiar?

**-¿Y mi otöto?-,** preguntó a la vez que lo buscaba con la mirada, **-¿lo has perdido mientras perseguía unas faldas o algo?-.**

Sasuke lanzó un pequeño gruñido de advertencia antes de lograr tranquilizarse.

**-Siempre tan acogedor, Sai-,** ironizó, **-pero esta vez casi llevas razón, está allí-,** se volvió a señalar al rubio y a la morenita, que se podían ver a los lejos, sentados cómodamente sobre la hierba, **-Hinata quería hablar con él de… de…-, **las palabras se le murieron en la boca, secándosele la garganta y sin poder terminar la frase, los presentes siguieran la dirección que indicaba el Uchiha para encontrarse a la Hyuga echada sobre el rubio, dándole un beso en la boca. Sasuke se quedó quieto, mirándolos, sintiendo como un dolor agudo se filtraba por su cuerpo, después de unos momentos pudo reaccionar… **-imposible…-,** susurró.

Sai se puso una mano en la frente en forma de visera y lanzó un largo silbido.

**-Vaya, vaya, como se las gasta mi otöto-,** lo había dicho casi en forma de burla, hasta que sintió como su cuñado se ponía tenso, se arrepintió al momento y le tocó el hombro, Sasuke no reaccionó, **-tranquilo hombre…-,** Ritsuka y Kyo también estaban sin palabras, mirando un poco asustados a su padre y sobre todo la posible reacción, **-seguro que no ha podido evitarlo, ella se le habrá lanzado y…-,** Sai pensó que decir para no echarle tierra encima a Naruto, **-yo si quieres…-.**

El peliazul, de un manotazo, se deshizo del anbu y lo encaró, con los ojos más dolidos que Sai hubiera visto en su vida.

**-Tu no entiendes nada… yo…-,** se volvió a mirar otra vez la escena, y se mordió el labio, **-ahora de lo único que tengo ganas es de ir y partirle la cara a ese traidor…-,** y por supuesto, dio un paso empezando a cumplir su palabra.

Sasuke se agarró la tela de la camiseta, todavía no podía entender como podía haberle echo eso, como podía haberle traicionado de esa forma. Le había seguido solo por curiosidad, nunca se habría imaginado que el rubio pudiera ir tan lejos ¡diablos como le dolía el pecho!

Sai se apresuró a cogerlo de ambos hombros y le dio la vuelta, para que lo mirara.

**-Yo se la mejor forma para tranquilizarte-,** le susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

Y sin más aviso, le cogió de la cara y se pegó a él, dándole un beso en los labios. Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó allí plantado, mientras el moreno le presionaba los labios y planeaba meterle la lengua ¡este tío estaba loco!

**-------**

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en la hierba y apartó de un empujón a la pobre morena, que cayó de culo al suelo.

Hinata sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos. Se tocó los labios y los acarició con sus dedos, para terminar bajando la mirada y poner una expresión tan triste que hizo que al rubio se le encogiera el corazón.

**-No te estoy rechazando, Hinata-,** se apresuró a decir, sin saber si abrazarla, acariciarla, o levantarse y salir corriendo, **-es solo que… ¡yo tengo novio-ttebayo!-,** gritó sin darse cuenta, **-esto… no se porque lo has hecho pero… yo no puedo… yo…-,** se mordió el labio, indeciso ¿y ahora que decía?

La Hyuga, con cuidado, se sentó a su lado, y se agarró las piernas, arrimándolas a su pecho.

**-Y-yo solo quería saber si… s-si estaba enamorada de ti-,** su voz salía indecisa, pero con un toque dulce que caló profundo al Uzumaki.

**-¿Enamorada de mí? ¿Desde cuando piensas eso?-,** estaban tan sorprendido que no podía ni cerrar la boca.

Mas de una vez, recordaba como Sakura le había prevenido a cerca de Hinata, diciéndole que la chica tenía intenciones con él, pero la verdad, es que siempre lo había atribuido a una ligera imaginación por parte de la Haruno.

Escuchó como la morenita suspiraba y apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

**-Yo… est-toy prometida-,** susurró con un tono triste, **-yo creía desde hace mucho tiempo que est-taba enamorada de ti-,** tomó aire antes de centrar su mirada plata en el atardecer que se veía en el horizonte, **-entonces, quería saber que se sent-tía al ser besada por ti, cuando lo he probado, me he dado c-cuenta de que… es diferente de con Neji-,** sin moverse de su posición desvió los ojos hacia él, **-al final, parece ser que solo t-te tengo una gran admiración, pero no t-te amo-.**

Naruto la escuchó en silencio. Todo le había pillado por sorpresa, así que no sabía muy bien que decirle a la chica para que cambiara la cara. Solo había una pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

**-¿Te gustan más los de Neji? ¿No has pensado que puede ser que estés enamorada de él?-.**

Hinata escondió la cara entre sus brazos y movió levemente la cabeza.

**-Puede ser. Me ha g-gustado tu beso, pero con él, es más p-profundo, es… diferente-,** guardó un largo silencio antes de continuar, **-pero la cuestión no es…-.**

El rubio le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

**-La cuestión es si lo amas lo suficiente como para casarte con él ¿no?-.**

La Hyuga se estirazó de golpe y lo inspeccionó con la mirada. Estaba sorprendida de que lo hubiera entrevisto tan pronto. Se ruborizó, puede que fuera demasiado transparente.

Al ver su reacción, Naruto sonrió satisfecho, pues adivinó que había dado en el blanco. Con un largo suspiro, se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones negros.

**-Vámonos, será mejor que lo pienses detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión. Os deseo lo mejor a los dos, jeje-,** y sonrió abiertamente mientras la extendía una mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata, la aceptó y se agarró para ponerse en pie. De repente, percibió un cambio en el aspecto del rubio, estaba rígido, y miraba hacia la calle que había al otro lado del parque. Siguió la dirección con la vista y se llevó las manos a la boca antes la visión que tenía delante de ella. Se volvió asustada hacia el rubio.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró, sin saber que más decir.

El Uzumaki, aun no podía apartar la vista de los dos morenos ¡se estaban besando! No podía creérselo, tenía que haber una explicación, Sasuke no… ¡y delante de los niños! Que por la cara que tenían, estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

**-Lo siento Hinata, tendrás que volver sola-,** pronunció fríamente, antes de salir corriendo a través del parque.

Naruto no apartaba la mirada de lo que tenía delante, lanzó un largo gruñido antes de saltar rápidamente la baranda y abalanzarse sobre Sai. Los dos morenos quedaron separados por el empujón del rubio, y este cogiendo a su hermano por la camiseta negra, lo estrelló contra la pared de la farmacia, por la que pocos minutos antes, había salido.

Sai dejó escapar un quejido de dolor entre dientes. Mirando fijamente al Uzumaki y dedicándole una sonrisa.

**-Otöto-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte-.**

**-¡Y una mierda-ttebayo!-,** gruñó, apretándole más el cuello, **-no se que ha pasado, pero… no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi Sasuke ¿me oyes?-.**

Sasuke miraba la escena, tan impactado que no podía moverse. Solo hacía unos momentos él estaba besando a Hinata y ahora estaba allí, dispuesto a partirle la cara a su hermano por haberle besado a él. Sabía que tenía que enfadarse, coger al rubio y ser él quién le golpeara, sin embargo, estaba feliz, idiotamente feliz y sin saber muy bien por que ¿era la primera vez que Naruto se celaba por él? Repasó mentalmente y tuvo que admitir que sí, lo era.

Se relamió los labios, casi podía degustar el placer que sentía. Los ojos azules eran dos llamas, las cuales ardían con una furia impropia en él. Lo observó lentamente, gravándose a fuego en su memoria cada gesto, cada expresión, cada grito.

Sai decidió defenderse, o empeorar las cosas, según se mirara.

**-Yo solo he hecho lo mismo que tu-,** la cara de Naruto parecía un poema, **-si, no te hagas el tontito otöto, hemos visto como besabas a esa chica morena-.**

Naruto se separó de él, bajando el puño y desconcertado ¿Cómo coño lo habían visto? Se dio la vuelta como si tuviera un resorte, y miró indeciso a Sasuke. Este parecía tener una expresión fría, pero… había algo en su cara que no se podía describir.

**-¡No es lo que piensas-ttebayo!-,** se apresuró a decir el rubio, **-ella se tiró encima mía, quería estar segura de lo que sentía por mí, en serio que yo no le respondí siquiera-.**

El rubio miraba temeroso al Uchiha, que parecía estar esculpido en piedra, ya que no se movía ni dejaba entrever ninguna reacción. Sai como siempre, metiéndose por medio, se asomó por el hombro del rubio.

**-Pues mi cuñado si que me dejó meterle la lengua, hasta creo que percibí un suave gemido-.**

Naruto se volvió hacia el peliazul.

**-¡No!-,** gritó echándose las manos a la cabeza, **-¡eso es mentira!-,** volvió a chillar cómicamente.

Sai entrecerró los ojos y le pasó un brazo al Uzumaki por los hombros.

**-No seas así, Naruto. Somos hermanos, tenemos que compartir nuestras pertenencias-.**

Naruto al escuchar la frase se le puso el cabello de punta, con la ira renovada se volvió y lo miró siniestramente, cogiéndolo de la camiseta y arrimándoselo a la cara.

**-¿Compartir a mi Sasuke?-,** gruñó, mirándole como si quisiera hacerlo polvo allí mismo, **-por muy hermano mío que seas, pedazo de bastardo ¡como toques a mi Sasuke no podrás moverte en un año de todos los huesos que te voy a romper-ttebayo!-.**

Sai levantó las manos en señal de paz. Sin poder dejar de sonreír ¡le encanta molestarlo! ¡Su hermano era tan lindo!

**-Vale, lo he entendido. Eres un avaricioso-.**

**-¡Ese no es el punto!-,** volvió a chillar, casi perdiendo el control.

Ritsuka que estaba echado sobre la pared, bostezó cansado y se acercó a Sasuke, que ya estaba más que enfadado, disfrutando de la cómica escena.

**-No se quién es más tonto, Oto-chan o tío Sai-.**

**-Yo creo que tío Sai solo quieres molestar a Oto-chan, disfruta haciéndolo-,** comentó Kyo, con un dedo en la boca y analizando los gestos de los dos en cuestión.

El Uchiha los miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya, vaya, al final todo había sido una tontería, pero tenía que admitir que todo lo que rodeara al rubio, era de locos.

**-Naruto…-,** llamó, intentando obtener un poco de atención.

El rubio, como si le hubiera pinchado una aguja en el culo. Se volvió y se apresuró a arrimarse al moreno, agarrándolo de los brazos y zarandeándolo desesperado.

**-Te prometo que yo no he besado a Hinata, fue ella, yo la empujé cuando me di cuenta-,** lo dijo todo de una vez, tan rápido que al moreno le costó entenderle.

Sasuke sonrió y asintió.

**-Si, ya veo…-.**

Pero sin embargo, Naruto seguía mirándolo, ahora con desconfianza mezclada con temor. Le apretó los brazos y se acercó más, con los ojos temblorosos.

**-Tu no has dejado que te meta la lengua ¿verdad?-.**

El pobre Uchiha casi se cae estilo anime por la pregunta. Este rubio era un idiota de marcha mayor. Lanzó un largo suspiro y le acarició la mejilla morena, dejando que el Uzumaki se apoyara en su mano.

**-Por supuesto que no, dobe-,** se acercó más y le sujetó la barbilla, dándole un suave bocado en ella, **-yo solo dejaré que me metas la lengua tú…-.**

Naruto tragó saliva, pues… con aquel susurro ya se le había puesto dura. Alargó las manos y se aferró a la cintura del moreno, apretándolo contra su pecho y acercando sus labios, presionándolos levemente antes de volver a separarse, para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Dónde se supone que puedo meterte la lengua?-,** preguntó con picardía, mordiéndole un labio y estirando de él.

De repente, ambos sintieron como los empujaban, separándolos y poniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos. Ritsuka estaba en medio, con la cara segura y un gesto de malestar que se podía masticar.

**-Ya basta por dios, que tenemos estómago-,** gruñó, entre colorado y enfadado.

Naruto infló los mofletes, casi igual a como lo hacía su hijo, parecían hechos con el mismo molde. Sasuke todavía estaba algo caliente después de escuchar la proposición del rubio, por un lado agradecía a su hijo el haberlos separado, porque si no, ya se veía agarrando al Uzumaki y corriendo con él hasta el lugar más idóneo que pillaran para un momento de intimidad.

Arqueando una sonrisita resignada, palmeó el cabello de su hijo mayor, que se quejó molesto, y miró a su Naruto ¿Cómo diantre se había enamorado tanto de aquel idiota?

Sakura, con más bolsas de medicamentos, salía en ese momento de la farmacia, sorprendida al ver tanta gente en la puerta.

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-,** preguntó, observando las conocidas caras y las sonrisas bobaliconas de algunos, **-¿me he perdido algo verdad?-.**

Kyo la cogió de la mano, con total confianza y sus ojitos afilados se alzaron hasta ella.

**-Hemos pillado a Oto-chan besándose con Hyuga-san-,** a la pelirosa se le abrió la boca sin saber que decir, **-tío Sai para que Oto-san no se liara a ostias con él, le dio un beso también, y Oto-chan que lo vio vino corriendo a pegarle-,** se encogió de hombros, **-parece que todo se ha arreglado-.**

Lo primero que pensó la Haruno, es que parecía un culebrón, y después, repasando la información, frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia Sai, y le pegó una bofetada ¿Cómo podía haber besado a Sasuke? ¡y encima estando ella al lado!

El anbu totalmente perdido, se tocó el golpe e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confuso.

**-Sakura…-,** pronunció… después se volvió hacia su hermano, **-¿me ha pegado?-,** le preguntó, aun sin creérselo. Naruto rápidamente levantó las manos, él no quería tener nada que ver y menos con esa bestia, si decía algo que no le gustara se veía un mes en el hospital.

Sakura lo miró con ferocidad y le quitó las bolsas que llevaba de un manotazo. Con un último gruñido se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, como si no hubiera dejado a nadie detrás.

Sai la observó, en verdad que no entendía que le ocurría a esa chica. Se quedó fijo en su pelo rosado, en sus bonitos andares, y algo… algo le impulsó a salir detrás de ella. Con un saludo de mano a los presentes, se apresuró a seguirla.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, todavía escuchaban como la llamaba, y como ella, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le pegaba un tortazo.

**-Que violencia-,** el Uchiha casi no daba crédito a lo que veía.

**-Está echa una mula-,** se burló el rubio, aunque tenía que reconocer que le imponía la mala leche de la chica, **-seguramente se enfadó porque Sai te dio un beso-.**

Sasuke meditó la explicación y asintió, seguramente sería eso, aunque… los dos le habían pegado a Sai en vez de a él. Sonrió malignamente, bien merecido que se lo tenía, por estúpido.

Kyo se agarró a la manga del haorí de su onisan, se tambaleó un poco y casi cae al suelo si Ritsuka no hubiera echado mano a él. Los dos padres se volvieron al escuchar el movimiento y el Uchiha se apresuró a coger al pequeño en brazos.

**-Kyo…-,** llamó su hermano, acariciándole la cara, **-¿Qué le ocurre?-,** sus pregunta fue dirigida a Sasuke, que lo miraba igual de desconcertado que él.

Naruto, se apoyó en el pecho del niño y vio que respiraba lenta y profundamente, se levantó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al personal.

**-Solo está durmiendo-,** aseguró, **-mejor nos vamos a casa de una vez y lo dejamos dormir mientras que Sasuke prepara la cena-.**

Sasuke asintió, y echaron a andar. Podía percibir como Ritsuka se asomaba de vez en cuando para ver a su hermano. Se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él.

El niño se tocó la frente, cansado. Odiaba ver a su hermano así, no soportaba su tristeza, su melancolía, aunque ahora, parecía que era un poco más feliz. Ya estaba temiendo el momento en el que tendría que darle le noticia, por supuesto, él ya lo veía venir, pero no quería ver su reacción.

Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Kyo lo frenó, alzó los ojos hacia su padre y vio como este se lo extendía, para que fuera él quién lo cargara. Sasuke no comentó nada y Ritsuka tampoco, pero estaba seguro que había percibido su congoja y quería hacer algo. Sonrió un poco, este Sasuke era muy diferente, y le gustaba.

El Uchiha se echó el pelo hacia atrás y rodeó a Naruto por los hombros, intentando evitar la mirada avergonzada del rubio, pues bastante tenía ya con la suya. Pero era agradable caminar así, así que… levantó el otro brazo, rodeando a Ritsuka y arrimándoselo a su cuerpo.

Solo de imaginar que los pequeños se irían, hacía que se sintiera vacío. Los echaría de menos, mucho. Se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna protesta por parte de su hijo y él tampoco preguntó nada. Sería mejor que llegaran pronto a casa, este había sido un día demasiado largo.

**-Por cierto ¿Qué diablos hacíais allí? ¿Espiándome, Sasuke-teme?-,** preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisita zorruna.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo… pensó Sasuke.

**------**

_**Bueno, no se que os ha parecido este súper capitulo XD 26 paginas!! Vamos.. no creo que haya escrito ningún capitulo tan largo, para que después os quejéis UU Y si, ya se que han pasado dos meses desde la última actualización, pero lo siento! Os juro que no he tenido tiempo ToT**_

_**La verdad es que no he quedado conforme con él, como si le faltara algo… y eso que lo he repasado, le he añadido párrafos aquí y allá, pero todavía no me convence. Espero que esto no sea un obstáculo para que a vosotras si os guste UU**_

_**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo jeje. Lo único es que Sai me da un poco de lástima XD siempre se lleva las ostias el pobre, pero bueno… Naruto me da vueltas su personalidad, o es tonto de remate, o es muy serio, es que el tío tiene un carácter muy difícil, el mismo Kishimoto dice que es el personaje que más le cuesta dibujar. Pero bueno… espero que no os parezca muy raro, lo he contenido eh? **_

_**La mitad de las escenas terminan en paranoia, si… empiezan serias y terminan en plan cómico, pero bueno, quería aprovechar, ya que después ya, todo será triste y no tendré tiempo de poner nada gracioso.**_

_**El próximo irá de la cena y la mini piscina Uchiha XD, y el siguiente ya empieza la recta final… todavía estoy pensando como lo voy a escribir jeje.**_

_**Reviews…**_

**KuroNeko: **_Hola!! Si estoy viva XD me alegra que me echaras de menos, pero aquí estoy, con un súper mega largo capitulo jeje. Que mala chica XD Ankoku es una niña muy buena lo que pasa que es la única mujer entre tanto hombre y es normal que sea así de arisca jeje, y no… no tenía la regla, los jinchuuriki no tienen periodo!! Vale… es broma, ni siquiera lo he pensado jajaja XD Kyo y Ritsuka son adorables, en la escena de este capitulo en donde juegan con Sasuke casi me los como XD que lindos jiji. Y Sasuke en este fic es más cariñoso, pero yo intento explicar paso a paso porque cambia, creo que me está quedando bien, no? muchas gracias por el reviews. _**MegumiMinami310: **_Hola! Tranquila mi vida que aunque el final será triste, el último capítulo no lo será, a ver… la última parte tiene que ser triste porque se va a desvelar todo el sufrimiento de Naruto y Sasuke en el futuro, sin embargo los del presenten terminaran felizmente, que es lo que importa jeje. Y si, tranquila, que todas las dudas se despejaran en los próximos capítulos, si ya casi no queda nada ToT En el futuro los pobres lo van a pasar mal, pero les servirá para aprender un par de cosas y evitar que pase de nuevo, a ver si sacas algo en claro de esa frase, muajajaja. Gracias por el reviews. _**Kurumi Uchiha: **_Hola!! Jodida maestra no linda, ero-sensei XD que salada eres chica XD Como que no habías visto el fic antes? Pero eso no puede ser! Hay que mirar mejor jaja (es broma no me escuches jeje) Dios santo, no me puedo creer que te leyeras los 18 capítulos seguidos, por los menos tuviste que estar tres horas pegadas a la pantalla del pc, admirable XD La inspiración sale de la perversión que me recorre el cuerpo, además que últimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir y la tengo acumulada que ya me hago capítulos de 26 páginas, fíjate XD La maestra de los fic, por dios, no me digas eso, que me sonrojo o///o te aseguro que tampoco es para tanto, con todo lo que tengo que mejorar aún UU. Gracias por los ánimos y por el reviews, eres un sol. _**Sira-Chan: **_Hola! Tanto tiempo sin pasarte como el que tardo yo en escribir un capítulo, dios santo… es que no tengo tiempo UU Los últimos seis capis?? Bueno, muchas veces es bueno dejar un poquito de tiempo y después hartarse de leer XD aunque se echan de menos los reviews ToT Eso de quién matar… mmm… no puedo decirlo pero… siempre hay que asesinar al más agradable, para que de más penita no? jojojo. Sasuke cargándose a Naruto? No se de donde has sacado la idea, y menos por traición, pero… aunque no es eso… no te digo yo que en algo si has acertado jeje. A Itachi se le va la olla XD pero es su sobrinito leñes, algo tiene que sentir el hombre, además, Ita en el presente no es ni la mitad de malo que en el futuro, uff… El beso para ti, hermosa, gracias por el reviews. _**jules-san: **_Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado! Si la verdad es que yo tampoco quería que se muriera nadie, pero como la trama la tengo desde antes de comenzar a escribirlo pues… es inevitable, si no, no cuadrarían las cosas UU. Todas sois muy espabiladas, siempre me destripáis el fic, pero nunca lo admitiré, ea XD Gracias por el review, linda!. _**chus: **_Hola preciosa! Me alegro tanto de verte ToT Pues a ver, sobre Ankoku, si la hice llorar, porque parecía que era un bloque de hielo, pero es que así es su personalidad, aun así, tiene un corazoncito como todo el mundo, coño, que se le muere un padre, es normal UU y sobre sasu, si… a veces lo pongo más tierno de los que es, pero… hay que tener en cuenta todas las cosas que han pasado en el fic, y es normal que cambie, aun sigue siendo él, hay algunos aspectos que tienen que variar, y hay que entenderlo, ya sabía que tu lo cogías XD Sobre Itachi pues… la verdad es que yo siempre lo he visto como no-malo XD no bueno, si no no-malo, creo que es la definición exacta para él XD sin embargo en el este fic si que va a ser un poquito malvado UU pero por una razón que pasará más adelante. Si bueno, este capitulo va entre humor y celos, pero creo que es bastante gracioso dentro de lo que cabe, y el próximo será todo tonterías XD pero ya… tu misma lo has dicho, lloreras a punta pala. Que lástima de personajes y que mala que soy yo UU Que te pasó con lo de la tienda? Pues vaya que lastima, aunque no sería el primer proyecto que no echa frutos, si es que… hay que hacer un buen estudio de mercado antes de ponerse a esto… lo siento mucho, ya se te ocurrirá otra cosa… sobre todo si por lo menos tienes un sueldo fijo en casa todos los meses (el de tu marido XD) si bueno… ya dejo el sermón, que hija, soy administrativa, me ha salido solo XD, tienes que contarme que hay pasado, puede que te pueda aconsejar o yo que se jeje. Nos vemos por aquí!! Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, que te lo dedico a ti n.n. _**conchito: **_Hola! Linda! as dicho tantas veces amé que ya no se que decir XD muchas gracias! Hikaru es un poco raro, pero en el ova de Ritsuka y Kyo tendrá mucho protagonismo jeje, si, Sai y Sakura tienen una niña, aunque todavía no se que voy a hacer con ella UU. Espero que te guste este capítulo, a mí no me ha convencido pero bueno, nos vemos por aquí, te quiero preciosa, muak! _**himeno-Asakura: **_Hola!! Bueno preciosa, no importa si no tenías tiempo, la cosas son así, cada una tenéis una vida y es normal si no tenéis tiempo de dejar reviews, vale que los echaré de menos y que me alegro mucho cuando los recibo, pero leñes, no hay que ser avariciosa n.n Si, ya se que la historia va lenta, pero la estoy haciendo así a conciencia, lo que viene será todo acción, y aunque parezca mentira, irá muy rápido, tanto que me lo comeré en pocos capítulos, pensé que si lo hacía así ahora, conseguiría que se alargara el fic, y como a la gente le gustaba pues… UU bueno, lo tendré en cuenta preciosa. No te preocupes por nada niña, conmigo siempre cumples, besitos! _**Blu3 FaY: **_Hola! Vaya si es verdad, se te echaba de menos un montón ToT No te preocupes, que si quieres llorar, en este que viene no, pero a partir del próximo será todo catástrofe, os quedaréis con la boca abierta de lo rápido que va a ir y de todas las cosas que os vais a encontrar, vamos… se descubrirá todo jeje. Si, fue raro lo de Ritsuka e Itachi pero bueno… salió así, no lo tenía previsto, surgió en el momento y puede que me sirva para después jeje. Ala, os gustó el título pasado eh? Yo me alegro XD se me ocurrió de pasada, todo hay que reconocerlo UU Todavía estáis dale que te pego con que padre muere jajaja, puede que sea al revés que quiero que penséis que Naruto para que después no lo sea, o… que penséis eso para que después si lo sea, ejem, un follón XD Con lo de Ankoku vas muy bien encaminada, a ver… el Sasuke del futuro, si que quería a sus hijos pero… era demasiado frío, demasiado orgulloso, tenía tanto miedo de dar algo de sí mismo para que lo cogiera y pudieran traicionarlo, que intentaba distanciarse, tenía miedo. Pero Sasuke, al conocer a sus hijos en el presente, ver lo que han pasado, parece que ha cambiado algo en su interior, porque no ha sido Naruto, han sido la convivencia con él y los niños lo que le ha abierto los ojos al Uchiha, y por supuesto Ankoku se ha dado cuenta de que… si no se hubieran portado igual que su padre, podrían haberse juntado para ablandarlo. Se verá claro en los ovas del futuro, hay dos, uno en el que Sasuke todavía es frío, ya que ocurrió antes del fic y el segundo, que ya todo ha cambiado, por lo menos algunas cosas y Sasuke es más cariñoso, es un lío explicarlo así, tendrás que leerlo jeje. Sobre que hay una posibilidad de que hubiera sido Sasuke el que matara a Naruto… mmm… sin comentarios. No diré nada, pero… puede que hayas acertado en algo jojojo. Si Kyo ha dado su primer besito desde antes de los siete, aunque no voy a decir la edad, ni siquiera la he pensado pero… había muchas que se asustaban de los que pudiera poner entre los dos, son niños por dios… tendréis que esperar a los ovas jeje. En el segundo ova del futuro, conoceréis a Kayobi jeje, y también Hikaru tendrá un mayor protagonismo, aunque en el primero de Ankoku, ya saldrá jeje (me preguntarás, quién diablos es Kayobi? No te lo puedo decir jeje) gracias por el reviews, espero que la contestación te haya ayudado en algo, besitos! _**mafi ariadne: **_hola! Siempre respondo a los review preciosa, es lo menos que os merecéis, pero es que algunas veces por mucho que lo desee no tengo tiempo, perdonadme UU sobre Itachi y Deidara, pues saldrán de nuevo dentro de dos capis, si en el próximo no, pero en el otro sí. Vaya, vaya, a ti también te gusta el RitsuxKyo? Me alegro mucho, a ver si disfrutáis también con el ova que escribiré sobre ellos jeje. Si, la verdad es que cuando vayan al pasado todo serán descubrimientos y lloros, pero… será muy profundo, verás como te gusta. Si, estos dos no tienen ninguna sorpresa pero son graciosos jeje. Siento tardar, aunque me alegro que lo tengas en alertas, así puedes venir derechita a leerme, y yo te lo agradeceré XD gracias por el review y cuídate mucho. _**Samantha uchiha: **_Hola! Si ya se que he tardado mucho, y anda que este… pero lo siento en serio, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Itachi es tan raro como en el manga ni más ni menos XD pero tengo que reconocer que me mola no saber como es en realidad, ese es su encanto. Barquillos de fresa!! Todos para Kyo, vamos… te comes uno delante de él y es como Chouji con la última patata, date por muerta jajaja. Cuídate mucho tú linda, nos vemos! _**LaEriel 16: **_Hola! Me alegro de conocerte, siempre me pongo feliz cuando se presentan niñas nuevas jeje. También estoy contenta por que te guste, ya sabes, te espero aquí para este capítulo también hermosa. Si bueno, la trama la tenía mucho antes de empezar a escribir, lo que pasa que al desarrollarla la fui alargando, porque este fic al principio, iba a ser uno de mis mega oneshot, si, esos que tengo de unas… 50 paginas, pero al hacerlo como regalo, la cumpleañera al leer el primer capi me dijo que lo colgara como fic, y mira, ha tenido mucho éxito, todavía no me lo creo jeje. Si, él fic lleva ya 19 capítulos y la trama está demasiado escondida, pero la diré toda de sopetón con flash back cuando vayan al futuro, será demasiado información para procesarla jeje, así que prepárate jeje. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, es agradable leer reviews como los tuyos, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión, muchas gracias! _**prettybell: **_Hola! Otra carita nueva!! Que felicidad! Estáis haciendo que me vuelva una escritora mimada con tanto apoyo, pero se agradece infinitamente, en serio. En serio es la primera vez que dejas un review? Oh vaya, entonces es todo un honor que lo haya recibido yo, en serio n.n Eres la novena persona que se ha leído mi fic de un tirón, dios santo, os habréis quedado ciegas tres horas pegadas a la pantalla del pc XD pero me alegro tanto… cada vez que escucho algo así se me calienta el pecho por la alegría, muchísimas gracias, gente como tú hace que mis dedos siguen moviéndose sobre el teclado. Eres un sol y deseo de todo corazón volver a verte por aquí, me alegría saber que opinas sobre este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por el reviews, nena. _**k-chaz: **_Hola! No me digas que nunca te respondo? Adios… si no lo hago es porque cuando contesto reviews no me has dejado uno en el anterior XD porque si lo haces, de seguro que te los contestaría, a no ser que mi cabecita loca se lo haya saltado, porque vamos… tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde jeje. Ains… quién será el muerto? Todas lo estáis pensado pero… no puedo decirlo, lo descubriréis exactamente dentro de dos capítulos. Y bueno, cuando lleguen al futuro ya será para destripar el fic, sobrecarga de información, os lo aseguro, es de ahí el porque todavía no se como voy a escribirlo todo UU si ponerlo en flash back o que… Si bueno, Kyo es hijo de Itachi, y solo te voy a decir algo… la culpa la tuvo el chulo de Sasuke, el como lo consiguió pues… te lo voy a contar al oído, acércate… (jajaja XD) pues… usando… a… bueno, usando a alguien… el pobre Naruto tuvo que acceder… para… protegerlo? Uis uis, que me sacas la verdad XD (todo esto lo he dicho con la voz muy bajita, espero que no lo haya oído nadie jeje) y te daré otra pista, leyendo el capitulo anterior y con lo que acabo de decir, ya sabrá como consiguió Itachi acostarse con Naruto, si fue violación o erección suprema? O.O eso ya lo dejo a tu imaginación hasta que llegue el momento, mira tu, me has sacado un secreto XD. Si, la relación de Ritsuka y Kyo es muy linda, pero bueno… en el segundo ova del futuro, que irá de ellos, y ya serán grandes… verás como cambia un poco la cosa… Kyo se volverá seme? Bueno… te aseguro que cualidades para eso tiene y más XD además que de grande lo veréis con otros ojos jeje. También conocerás a Kayobi y al famoso Hikaru!! Pero este saldrán en el primer ova también jeje. Y ya me cayo leñes, que lo suelto todo… estaba animada XD, besitos y gracias por el reviews! _**Chibi Nena: **_Hola!! Y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews linda!! bueno lo noto y me pongo un poco triste pero se entiende que cada una tiene una vida, y no quiero ser avariciosa oye, que bastante perdéis ya el tiempo leyéndome UU Ankoku llora porque aunque tenga una personalidad fría, también siente, y sufre, y bueno, tenía que explotar, era normal jeje. Jeje, mi Itachi del fic es igual que el de manga, ni malo ni bueno, pero aunque tenga algunos detalles raros, casi siempre tirará por la parte mala, no se puede evitar UU Bueno, sobre el muerto no puedo decir nada pero… vas bastante mal encaminada, con esa y la razón por la cual Ankoku lloraba abrazada a Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, es que os lío mucho UU Bueno pues… por ahora este capítulo a sido más bien de broma, igual que el próximo, pero ya se acabó lo bueno, ahora a sufrir UU Muchas gracias por esperar, la verdad es que inspiración siempre hay, lo que no tengo es tiempo, aunque con las vacaciones y teniendo tanta almacenada, me ha dado para escribir mucho, si no ve a mi profile, te vas a sorprender de cuanto he escrito seguido jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review linda. _**xD: **_Hola!! Jajaja, vaya nick, me ha hecho gracia jaja. Me alegro que te parezca lindo! Y lo siento por tardar, parece que me vengo a bajo cada vez que leo que lo continúe pronto ozú UU Las ovas se tardaran un poco, hasta que no se termine el fic va a ser que nada de nada, por ahora hay dos del futuro y dos del presente, aunque puede que haya al final tres de cada uno, ya veremos jeje. La parte de RitsuxKyo no es que sea insignificante, es como no puedo poner nada más, son críos ToT pero no te preocupes, que en el segundo ova del futuro, que será de ellos ya con 13 y 18 te hartarás de ellos jeje. Me alegro mucho de ver caras nuevas así que preséntate de nuevo, me encantaría volver a saludarte, besitos! _**Lady Uzumaki: **_Hola! No sufras preciosa, que yo siempre continuaré este fic, vamos… no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo dejarlo tirado. Si, pobre Ankoku, todas os creíais que era una bestia sin sentimientos pero si tiene jo! Y lo veréis más claro en el primer ova del futuro. Ritsuka y Kyo son una monada los dos, son tan tiernos ains… estoy deseando escribir el ova en el que tiene 13 y 18 años, amaré ponerlos juntos y revueltos ya con todas las de la ley jeje. Me haces sonrojar! Me alegro que este fic sasunaru sea de tus favoritos, pero creo que tiene éxito solo por ser un poco original, te aseguro que hay muchos mejores fic sasunaru que este UU aunque muchas gracias por pensarlo! XD Naruto… será el muerto? Mmm… no te lo puedo decir XD Y si, tu petición fue aceptada y aquí tienes le lemon jeje, no me ha salido muy bien pero algo es algo jeje, sobre todo el hinchón de reír que se metió Naruto antes de pisar jajaja XD Si bueno! Inspiración siempre hay, lo que no tengo es tiempo jajaja XD siento haber tardado tanto ains… otro bezaso más enorme para ti tesoro, muak! _**Ziclonis: **_Hola! Oh, por dios! Yo te imito, porque me tienes tan asombrada y complacida que no quepo en mi misma XD. Seis horas?? Dios santo… terminarías con un dolor de cabeza de cuidado no? no quiero que te pongas malita por mi culpa! UU Jajaja, vaya forma de expresar mi manera de escribir, me ha encantado, me la apunto eh? Porque ya veo cuales son los puntos fuertes que tengo que explotar jeje. Sobre Ankoku, hay mucha gente que no le agrada, pero es que no la comprenden, hay que esperar un poco y ver como en realidad es, yo creo que los tres hijos tienen una personalidad muy propia, si que tienen algo basado en sus padres, pero… cada uno es único, te lo aseguro, me alegro que tu lo hayas captado tan bien, apúntate un tanto ninia, porque eres de las pocas que lo han conseguido jeje. Tu pregunta no la entiendo muy bien, pero solo te puedo decir que vienen del futuro, un futuro que sigue corriendo igual que el pasado. Es decir, que si han estado dos semanas en el pasado, serán las mismas que han pasado en el futuro sin ellos, espero que me hayas entendido, si no pues… ya lo verás cuando lleguen allí, por supuesto, si puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el sufrimiento de todos, porque van a llorar tanto que van a estar un año sin mear jajaja XD que exagerada soy UU bueno! Preciosa mía, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo y te quedes conmigo! Espero tu comentario ansiosa, y pregunta todo lo que quieras, a lo mejor, con un golpe de suerte, te suelto alguna sorpresa XD, besitos! _**Ikiru-san: **_Hola! Estoy sumamente sorprendida porque veo que hay personas que tenéis asumido ya quién se va a morir, tanto como Sasuke o Naruto, pero lo defendéis a capa y espada XD Es que os veis tan seguras que me sorprendéis, pero tu vas bien encaminada chica jeje. Bueno, los niños, físicamente no les pasará nada malo, eso si, psicológicamente pufff… mejor ni pensarlo hasta que llegue jajajaja, muchos besitos y gracias por el review! _**Gaara-sama: **_Hola!! Quieres acción?? Pues te puedo asegurar que en el capi que viene no, pero en el otro, a partir de ese será todo acción y respuestas, así hasta que termine el fic, te aseguro que te sobrecargarás de información, lo he hecho así para que el final fuera sorprendente, espero conseguirlo, porque aun no se ni como lo voy a escribir. Si bueno… a Sasuke le estoy cambiando el carácter poco a poco, no lo hice de golpe porque no tenía sentido, entonces lo que estoy haciendo es que se pone más cariñoso a partir de escenas tiernas con sus hijos, así un poquito más hasta que se vuelva un buen padre… aunque se me ve el plumero parece UU Bueno, ten por seguro que este fic no tendrá un final triste, será un final feliz, así que tranquila XD bueno… puede que para el presente si, en el futuro será un poco más duro, pero bueno… será feliz, tenlo por seguro jeje. Sobre hacerte llorar, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, te lo aseguro, tenga que pensar en como exponerlo para haceros berrear como niños jajaja XD siento tardarme tanto, se que no tengo perdón, pero por lo menos, este capitulo ha sido el triple de largo jeje. Muchas gracias por el review. __**uchihauzumaki**__Hola! Siento tardarme tanto!! Pero bueno, el final esta aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina, con unos…. Cinco o seis capis más me como el fic para empezar con los ovas jeje, espero que te quedes conmigo, te espero! Gracias por el review. _**zafirito: **_Hola! Te lo dediqué porque te lo merecías preciosa mía. Y si! he llegado a los 400 reviews!! tengo que admitir que casi no me lo puedo ni creer jeje. Bueno pues… si, en el capitulo anterior puse demasiadas aclaraciones incubiertas, que pronto descubriréis jeje. Sobre Itachi pues… en este fic se parece mucho al manga, es bueno y malo, pero al final, siempre tirará mas a malo, aunque su esencia no lo sea del todo, vale… no me explicado pero espero que tu me entiendas jeje. Leches, me has sorprendido, es muy acertada la pregunta de… ¿Por qué le puso Itachi ese tatuaje a Ritsuka? Bueno, te puedo dar algunas pistas para que te comas la olla, una… Para conseguir algo, dos, tiene que ver con Kyo, tres… también tiene que ver con la muerte de uno de los dos padres en el futuro. Vaya, te he dejado una buena cuestión para pensar eh? Haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti y destrípame el fic en el próximo review XD Niña, me has dejado flipada con el análisis que has hecho a mi forma de exponer las personalidades de los personajes, así cualquiera se siente a gusto escribiendo jaja Yo siempre he escribo hacer los fic reales, con sentimientos y penas, pero a lo que le doy mucha importancia es a los sentimientos, y la humanidad que tienen todos, en menor o mayor medida pero todos… y Ankoku, aunque tenga una carácter frío como Sasuke, ella adora a su familia, también hay que tener en cuenta de que es la única mujer en toda la familia, que se ha criado sin una madre, pues dos padres son capaces de sacar adelante un niño, pero no pueden darle la seguridad a una niña, aunque Sakura intervino mucho, jeje. La descripción que has hecho de Sasuke es exactamente lo que he intentado demostrar durante todo el fic, hay una escena, en la que Sasuke descubre que Kyo no es su hijo y va a hablar con Naruto, este le dice que lo que teme es ser traicionado, y le promete que nunca lo hará, se mete dentro de él, intenta consolarlo. Por muy frío que quiera mostrarse Sasuke, unos hijos siempre te tienen que calar dentro, y sobre encontrarlos de ese modo, sabiendo que piensan, que sienten, lo que sufren. El Sasuke del futuro no tuvo esa posibilidad, fue guardando su rencor, y claro, aunque tuvo los hijos, estos le dieron lo mismo que él, la espalda, es un tira y afloja que no tiene arreglo. Pero el Sasuke del presente, ha tenido la posibilidad de darse cuenta, de ver con sus propios ojos como con su carácter frío y despreciable le ha hecho tanto daño a sus hijos. Y encima, al ir descubriendo toda la verdad, hará lo posible para no caer en el mismo error, así que… se arreglará, ten confianza en Sasuke!! Me ha sorprendido que pensáramos igual, vas muy bien encaminada, me alegra que haya gente que analice así mis fic, uff, muchísimas gracias, estoy mega feliz jajaja. Jajaja, la muerte de Naruto le gana a la de Sasuke por goleada, parece que todas creéis que es el rubio y no voy a contradeciros, ya se verá jojojo. Si bueno, yo intentaré expresar los capítulos del futuro para que lloréis sin parar, pero lo difícil es saber como ponerlo. Son tantas cosas dichas en una misma escena que hasta he pensado poner un flash back… ains… Sobre si es Naruto quién muere y como que no se regenera con el Kyubi, si te cuento, daría por sentado que es el rubio quién se muere y no puedo hacerlo pero… si en el caso hipotético, de que lo fuera (XD) te aseguro que habría una razón totalmente realista para que pasara. También me han preguntado que si Naruto necesita el chakra del padre para que el feto crezca, que pasó con Kyo? Pues… Itachi no se pudo estar acostando con él todo ese tiempo. Nunca lo habías pensado? Pues si, tengo otra explicación de estas que me saco de la manga XD Más que explicaciones son arreglos que me he tenido que inventar, porque yo mismo me echo tierra encima vaya jajaja. Si bueno, mi pobre Ichigo sobra un montón jajaja, pero si te gusta el personaje, cuando llegue el primer ova del futuro, el que irá de Ankoku y él cuando se conocieron, verás mejor al personaje, es realmente adorable, te lo digo de ante mano jeje. Jajaja, a mí me pasa igual, no quiero que se termine, porque entonces tendré que separarlos de sus niños, porque por muchas ovas que haga, ya serán independientes, cada uno en su tiempo correcto, y me da penita. Pero por otro lado, tengo unas ganas de soltarlo todo y dejaros con la boca abierta que no veas jeje. Sobre el testamento es bien recibido, siempre me han encantado los reviews largo, y las confianzas reina, todas las que quieras, aquí tienes una amiga eh? Así que, te agradecería que me hablaras con toda la soltura del mundo, muchos besos cariño, muak! _**kuzoy: **_Hola! Me alegro que te guste cada vez más! Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, demasiado UU Si la verdad es que… casi tardo lo mismo en contestar los reviews que en escribir el capítulo jajaja XD (sobre el libro ahí está, estancado, que difícil que es macho… no quiero hacerlo de pasada, quiero que quede bonito, pero me cuesta explayarme tanto en él, jo ToT) En estos dos capítulos de humor, no va a haber muchos descubrimientos, casi ninguno vaya, pero es que a partir del próximo, ya todo será información e información, sin parar, así que ha esperar XD espero que te guste el lemon, aunque no tiene nada de importante, demasiado corriente creo UU Muchas gracias por el review preciosa, que ya casi no tengo tiempo ni para leerte, ni me lo perdono casi ains… besitos! _**darkYokisa: **_Hola! Siento que ya no tenga tiempo para responder los email! Pero que sepas que sigo pensando en ti, y que cuando vaya a empezar a escribir el ova de Kayobi, no dudes en que lo haré hablando contigo, vamos… tu tengas que ayudarme y aconsejarme jejeje, no lo escribiré si no estoy en contacto contigo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, tiene desvaríos de esos que te gustan a ti XD Espero que no me tengas rencor por dejarte así, pero en serio es que no tengo tiempo no para comer UU nos vemos por aquí, nos mantenemos en contacto reina! _**pretybell (2 review): **_Hola! No me importa que me dejes dos reviews en el mismo capítulo, es más, me hace hasta un poco de gracia. No te disculpes por hacerlo, soy yo la que tengo que pedirte perdón por tardar tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo, lo juro. Te lo has leído otra vez entero? Dios santo… todavía no me puedo creer que haya alguien que le guste tanto, me emociono y todo jeje. Si bueno… espero que llores mucho cuando llegue la parte del futuro jeje, esa es mi meta. Sobre lo del libro es verdad, un trilogía de romance vampirito, pero la estoy pasando canutas, así que tardará más de un año en salir a la luz, eso os lo aseguro ains UU jajaja, pues no se como llegará, enviado por correo? XD y eso en el caso que se publique, a mí fue una editorial de mi pueblo la que me lo propuso, pero hasta que no lo termine y vean si merece la pena no sabré que es aceptado para una primera edición, de todas formas, si no es lo suficientemente bueno, lo colgaré en internet para que lo leas jeje. Eres un sol, creo que nunca he tenido una fan (me da vergüenza decir eso UU) tan carismática como tu jeje, así le subes la moral a cualquier hermosa, estaré eternamente agradecida si te sigo viendo por aquí, además de si quieres, nos podemos hablar con correo, podemos ser amigas, y así podrías desvelarte algunos secretos del fic si quieres y bueno, conocernos mejor!! Eres un sol y me caes muy bien, nos vemos cariño, cuídate!! _**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN: **_Hola! Jajaja, tranquila linda, que es normal que no puedas dejar reviews en cada capítulo, vamos cada una tiene su vida, ya es suficiente con que perdáis el tiempo leyéndome cuando podáis, no puedo ser tan avariciosa jeje. Espero que te sorprendas mucho con lo que viene a continuación, que empieza lo bueno jeje. Si, la pobre Ankoku se siente responsable por todo, que lastimita me da la pobre jolines. Tranquila, lee todo lo que puedas y disfruta! Gracias por el review. _**sweet G: **_Hola! Dios, me amas? Yo también a ti por ser tan sumamente rica y dulce… jojojo (broma mala por el nick XD) Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto el fic, me haces infinitamente feliz jeje. Jajaja, voy contando las personas que me dicen que se han leído el fic de un tirón y tu haces 10! Ya puedo imaginar como quedó tu cabeza después de seis horas pegada a la pantalla del pc! Pero tómalo con calma, que no quiero que te pongas malita por mi culpa! Jajaja, en la descripción de Ritsuka, sobre tierno, dulce e incestuoso, te ha faltado, testarudo y cabezón XD además de infantil jajaja, pero bueno, está bien jeje. Si, Ankoku es la más rara de los tres hermanos, pero es muy emotiva cuando quiere, la pobre… siente una pesada carga al ser la única mujer de la familia. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, gomen!! Beta reader? No se lo que es XD así que no puedo decirte si tengo, a ver si ahora en el próximo me cuentas yo te contesto!!, sobre tu meta linda, también vas a escribir un libro? Sería emocionante jeje. El mío más que un libro es una trilogía, y me ha a costar varios años… UU besitos preciosa y nos vemos! _**JanniDeathX87Xx: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara, eres la persona número 11 que se ha leído el fic de golpe, por dios que dolor de cabeza tienes que tener, muchas gracias por las molestias preciosa, y no sabes que feliz me haces cuando dices que te atrapó mi historia, hacen que me den ganas de escribir y no parar jeje. Lo seguiré cuando pueda, espero que te guste!! Muchos besitos preciosa! _**hitomimiri: **_Hola! Eres mi último review linda, y perdona la expresión pero… joder gracias a Dios XD disfruto respondiéndolos pero ya me duele todo el cuerpo (de la posición en la silla, por la artrosis vaya XD) Como que es el primer review? pero eso no puede ser!! Jajaja XD claro que no me enojo vida mía, bastante molestia os tomáis en leer las porquerías que escribo como para enfadarme porque no tengáis tiempo de dejarme un review, tenéis vuestra vida y te aseguro que no soy avariciosa. Aunque eso si, tengo que admitir que me hace muy feliz leerlos, pero bueno… sobre los lemon, de ahí he ganado mi apodo de ero-sensei, maestra pervertida jeje, aunque este no me ha gustado mucho… que feliz me haces saber que luz y oscuridad es de tus favoritos, la verdad es el fic que más éxito a tenido de todos los que he escrito, así que estoy contenta jeje. Sobre los tríos, ahora no estoy muy morbosa, prefiero no escribir lemon, ya me volverá otra vez la inspiración para eso jeje. Y yo también deseo de todo corazón linda, que tengas un buen año y que hayas tenido mucho cariño estos días. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo!!_

_**Ocho páginas de reviews, dios santo, me duele hasta el cuello de la posición en la silla, sería un poquito exagerado decir que me ha costado casi lo mismo escribir el capitulo como contestar review?? XD Bueno, vosotras os lo merecéis, el capitulo extra largo y la contestación, así que no me quejo, que soy muy comodona yo jeje.**_

_**Para terminar, daros infinitamente las gracias por hacerme sobrepasar los 400 reviews!! estoy tan feliz que me dan ganas de llorar y todo. Ahora a por los 500!! Si… se que es difícil pero vamos... de ilusiones se vive jeje.**_

_**Me comprometo a que el próximo capítulo no tarde ni la mitad que este. Lo prometo.**_

_**Muchos besitos, os quiero, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos!!**_

_**Pd: los reviews no están corregidos, perdonad las incoherencias.**_


	20. Agua y mas agua, esto ¿Bañador?

_**Bueno bueno, aquí la perdida por ocho meses. Aun no he terminado de escribir mi libro pero… ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de seguir con este fic. Sé que la mayoría ya ni os acordaréis de él. Lo siento muchísimo, pero aun así quiero terminarlo. Es por decirlo de alguna forma, mi obra maestra en el mundo de los fic y no quiero dejarla a medias. Siento mucho la espera e intentaré apresurarme un poco y terminarlo. No se si mi escritura habrá cambiado un poco o no. Yo la veo absolutamente igual O.O pero… después de escribir tanto tiempo hetero, pues… a lo mejor ya no tengo tanto morbo homo como antes XD Eso si, la forma de los diálogos si es diferente UU Es que antes no lo hacía bien.**_

_**Arg!! Ya empiezo con el pesimismo UU Leedlo y ya me contaréis. Disculpadme de verdad UU Y gracias por todos los reviews, me habéis dejado sorprendida, arigato!!**_

**AGUA Y MÁS AGUA, ESTO… ¿BAÑADOR?**

Sasuke terminó de saltear las últimas verduras y con cuidado de no quemarse las fue pasando de la sartén al plato. Desde allí podía escuchar el jaleo que todos sus amigos estaban formando. Sonrió al recordar la petición del rubio. Él deseaba darles una pequeña fiesta de despedida a sus hijos. De forma encubierta, por supuesto.

A Sasuke no le gustaba el ruido y mucho menos todo el follón que armaban esos niñatos. Sin embargo, para él, todo aquello era una forma de olvidarse de la temprana despedida. Echaría de menos a los dos renacuajos y a la fierecilla. Su único consuelo es saber que ellos vendrían de todas formas y que sería un buen padre para ellos.

Se ruborizó tontamente ante aquel pensamiento. ¡Oh, demonios. Si se estaba volviendo dulzón! Con una mueca de desacuerdo en la cara, se retiró el delantal y cogió los últimos platos. Tuvo que cruzar el salón y salir por la puerta trasera para poder llegar al jardín. Dejó los platos en la mesa con total soltura.

-**¿Qué haces?** -le preguntó a Naruto cuando llegó a su lado.

El rubio con una impresionante sonrisa que le hizo trastrabillar un poco, le señaló las alitas de pollo fritas. Estaba colocándolas en un pequeño plato y las soltó delante de un asiento vacío.

-**Aquí, Sasuke. Ven y siéntate. **

Un poco contrariado por tanta generosidad. Sasuke se sentó, observando como encabezaba la mesa y todos los demás seguían hablando a lo suyo, sin prestarle ni una pizca de atención. También se dio cuenta de que no había más asientos libres.

-**¿Y tú? No me digas que te vas a quedar pie, dobe.**

Naruto sonrió con picardía y señaló sus piernas.

-**Aquí.** -pronunció graciosamente mientras se sentaba sobre su muslo derecho de una forma bastante dejada-. **Es el mejor sitio sin ninguna duda.**

Sakura levantó una ceja al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke y como instintivamente le quitaba al rubio un granito de arroz de la cara y se lo llevaba él mismo a la boca. ¡Era divertido! Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo vergonzosos que podían llevar a verse.

-**Ya vemos lo bien que os lleváis. Dejad de restregádnoslo en la cara.** -bromeó, sonriendo y levantando su vaso con refresco de naranja-. **Por mis dos estúpidos compañeros.**

Todos se rieron y subieron sus bebidas antes de darles un buen trago.

Naruto se rascó avergonzado la mejilla, echándose un poco más sobre el Uchiha y hablándole bajito.

-**No veas como se pasan.**

-**Será por lo pegajoso que eres, tío.**

Uzumaki arrugó la nariz e hizo amago de levantarse.

-**Bien, pues entonces me quito.**

-**¡No!** -gruñó Sasuke sin darse cuenta del volumen de su voz y de la atención de todas las miradas sobre él-. **Nunca he dicho que me moleste que seas pegajoso.** -y agarrándolo de las caderas volvió a sentarlo sobre él, apretándolo más si cabía contra su estómago.

-**¡Ajá!** -se rió el rubio, pinchándole una mejilla con el dedo-. **A ti lo que te gusta es tener mi culo apretado contra tu pierna. ¡Pervertidillo…!**

Como un tomate, Sasuke lo empujó, quitándoselo de encima.

-**Debo estar loco al quedarme aquí contigo, dobe.**

Todos se rieron ante la cara enfurruñadamente infantil del rubio, que se echaba una y otra vez encima de Sasuke, jugueteando mientras el Uchiha intentaba retirárselo. Todo muy cómico.

Lee, que estaba terminando con todas las bolas de arroz, levantó la vista y buscó por los alrededores. Harto de tener la pregunta rondándole la mente, decidió soltarla.

-**Naruto.** -el rubio, con las manos apretadas contra la cara de Sasuke mientras este le cogía del cuello, se volvió a mirarlo-. **Creo que soy de los pocos que no han visto aun a los pequeños. ¿Porqué no están aquí disfrutando de la primavera de su juventud?**

-**¿Eh? ¡Ah, bueno! No les pasa nada. Kyo tenía sueño y Ritsu-chan pensó en hacerle compañía para después bajar juntos. **

-**¿No duerme bien?** -preguntó Sakura en su modo médica.

Sai a su lado, inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver su hermano.

-**Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, otöto-kun. Solo dímelo.**

Sasuke, consiguiendo por fin que Naruto se quitara de encima, soltó un largo suspiro cansado.

-**Solo está durmiendo, no seáis escandalosos.**

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, pero conociendo el carácter del Uchiha simplemente lo ignoraron, cambiando de conversación y empezando de nuevo con sus voces y bromas.

Ankoku se paseaba por allí, con un plato en la mano y comiendo cualquier cosa que veía presentable. Por supuesto, ella esquivaba la comida echa por Naruto, que era bien poca pero totalmente detectable. ¿Quién olvidaría esa tortilla con filos negros? El "Súper guiso Uzumaki" le vino a la mente y tuvo un escalofrío. El pobre que probara de esa comida no podría salir del servicio en menos de una semana.

Arrebató la última bola de arroz y se la llevó entera a la boca, tragando con dificultad. Y ese fue el momento en el que ya no aguantó más. Tenía dos ojos azules fijos en ella, con un resentimiento que ya le estaba empezando a molestar.

-**¿Qué?** -preguntó al aire.

Ino se revolvió en su asiento, dándole sin querer un codazo a Shikamaru, el cual bufó.

-**¿Me lo dices a mí?**

-**Si te has dado por aludida será por algo.**

-**¡Arg!** -gruñó la rubia, odiaba a aquella tía, puede que fuera la hija de Naruto y Sasuke, ¡Pero seguía siendo completamente desesperante! Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía un poco Sasuke. Que diablos un poco… eran clavados-. **Solo no he podido dejar de dar vueltas a lo que me dijiste. **

Ankoku levantó la mirada hacia Chouji, que seguía comiendo con total ignorancia a la conversación y decidió no decir nada más. Con desgana se encogió de hombros.

-**Era la verdad, si no quieres asumir con quién te vas a casar es cosa tuya.**

Todos pusieron atención, y Sakura mirando a su amiga le señaló con los palillos antes de hablar.

-**¿No te vas a casar con Shikamaru?** -preguntó divertida después de todo lo que la chica rubia había presumido de novio.

-**Ya has escuchado que no.** -gruñó está.

-**Hasta ha cortado conmigo por esa tontería.** -Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro, como si aquello le importara bien poco y siguió comiendo-. **Las mujeres son problemáticas.**

-**A ti todo te parece problemático.** -le riñó Ino, aun ofendida por todo aquel asunto.

Kiba que había estado pendiente de la conversación, sintió mucha curiosidad por sí mismo. Desde que Hinata estaba prometida con Neji, no tenía dirección a la que mirar para tener pareja. ¿Se quedaría solterón para toda la vida?

Dio un largo suspiro.

-**¡Hey! ¿Ankoku?** -llamó, un poco tímido, pues no tenía ganas de ofenderla y que se liara a decirle cosas con esa lengua tan afilada que tenía.

Sin embargo, la morena se volvió a mirarlo con total naturalidad. Eso si, quitándole una alita de pollo a Ichigo mientras le gruñía sobre las calorías y los kilos que tenía que perder.

-**Te he escuchado.**

-**Si, si.** –se apresuró a decir Kiba, confuso-. **Esto… sabes si yo… bueno…**

Ankoku lo miró con toda la seriedad del mundo, poniéndolo aun más nervioso hasta que de repente, una sonrisa irónica se curvó en su boca.

-**No querrías saberlo.**

-**¿Por… porque no?** –casi le daba miedo preguntar, después de la cara de psicópata que estaba poniendo la chica.

Naruto se arrimó un poco más, aquello se ponía interesante. Opinión que no compartía para nada Sasuke. Cuando su hija ponía esa cara era para que la persona a la que se dirigía se agarrara a la silla. ¡Venían turbulencias! Y de las gordas.

La morena tosió y se miró desinteresadamente las uñas, para darle un poco más de ambiente al asunto. Después de soplárselas, observó a los presentes, recorriéndolos uno a uno.

-**Está en esta habitación, y ya podrás deducir que no es ni Ino ni Sakura.**

Kiba hizo lo mismo que ella, para darse cuenta de que esas dos eran las únicas chicas que había. Tenten no había podido acudir ya que estaba enferma y Neji y Hinata estaban arreglando unos cuantos asuntos familiares. Eso quería decir que…

-**¡Un tío! ¡Me caso con un tío!** –se resbaló en la silla, negando shockeado con la cabeza-. **Imposible…**

Ankoku iba a dar una de sus risitas siniestras cuando Naruto se levantó como un rayo y empezó a carcajearse sin poder aguantarse. Kiba lo atravesó con la mirada pero él no podía parar. ¡Era buenísimo!

-**¡Ahora sé porque me tocabas el culo la última vez que nos vimos! ¡Si es que en el fondo eras marica! ¡Marica!**

-**¿Y tu que eres?** –preguntó Sasuke desde su silla, alzando una ceja.

Ofendido, Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-**¡Yo no soy marica!**

-**Muy bien.** –contestó este, cruzándose de brazos y echando la cabeza hacia otro lado. **¿Con que esas teníamos, eh?**

Uzumaki contrariado, ya no sabía que decir, así que decidió poner atención de nuevo a la conversación que tenía.

-**Pero a ver…** -dijo riéndose por dentro aun de la cara de tontaina que tenía Kiba, muy fuerte-. **Si Sai supuestamente se quedará con Sakura. Ino con Chouji, Shikamaru con Temari, nosotros no contamos…** -pronunció señalando a Sasuke y a él-. **Solo queda…**

Todas las miradas se centraron en Shino, que se estaba llevando en ese momento una salchicha a la boca. Todos alzaron una ceja.

-**¡Oh por dios!** –Kiba casi echa espuma por la boca cuando lo vio-. **Deja la salchicha en el plato.**

Shino, con toda la seriedad del mundo, dejó de comer y se quitó las gafas.

**-A mí no me interesa la conversación. **

Lo que Kiba no esperaba es que lo miraba con aquellos ojos castaños verdosos que solo había podido contemplar en contadas ocasiones. Se le secó la garganta y no fue capaz de desviar su vista de él. ¡Oh si, podría creer en la predicción de Ankoku! No creía que fuera muy desencaminada.

-**Creo que se ha quedado embobado.** –dijo Sai, mirándolo todo muy atentamente-. **A eso se le llama amor a primera vista, ¿no, Sakura-san?**

La pelirosa sonrió, metiéndole un trozo de tortilla en la boca.

-**Déjalo, Sai. De verdad que no es lo tuyo.**

Naruto los miraba sin creérselo, pero si… pero si…

-**¡Kiba, se te cae la baba-ttebayo!**

Al escuchar la frase del rubio. Inuzuka pegó un salto de la silla, cayendo con esta hacia atrás. Se levantó bruscamente ante la mirara impresionada de los demás. Parecía perdido y sin saber que decir, hasta que…

-**¡A mi no se me cae la baba, maldición!**

-**¿Kiba?** –preguntó Shino, desde su posición.

El chico pegó otro cómico salto al escuchar su nombre y como un tonto comenzó a reírse, levantando la silla y volviéndose a sentar recto en ella. Con todo el cuidado del mundo se volvió hacia Shino y le sonrió.

-**¿Si?** –preguntó en un tono encantador.

En un momento todos empezaron a reírse. Naruto ya no podía más, se agarraba la barriga para poder aguantarse. Hasta Sasuke se había tapado la boca para que no se notara que reía. Al final tenía que reconocer que los amigos de Naruto eran todos un show.

De pronto sintió que algo le tiraba de la manga de su haorí blanco. Lo primero que observó fue una pequeña manita blanca, incluida en el equipamiento de su hijo pequeño. Con una sonrisa que hasta él no supo de donde salía, le acarició la frente, donde el niño tenía una pequeña arruga.

-**¿Descansado?** –preguntó.

A Kyo se le iluminó la cara ante las palabras y acciones de su padre. Intentando formar también una sonrisa que correspondiera a la de Sasuke, asintió, quedándose quietecito y mirando de vez en cuando las piernas del Uchiha.

Este no tardó mucho en saber que quería. Seguramente desde la ventana de su cuarto habría visto como Naruto se sentaba. Sin pensárselo, lo cogió con facilidad y lo sentó sobre él, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos para poder sujetarlo contra su pecho.

Kyo sintió un calor subiendo hasta su cara e instalándose en sus mejillas. Se acomodó, observando de frente la mesa en la que había sentada mucha gente que él ya conocía.

Naruto se arrimó a ellos, agarrando por los hombros a un Ritsuka que se había quedado un poco detrás.

-**Escuchadme todos.** –dijo un poco más alto para llamar la atención de sus amigos-. **A Ankoku ya la conocéis. Para no hacerlo….** –dijo un poco más bajito sintiendo la mirada ardiente de su hija en la nuca, se rió tontamente-. **Bueno, lo que decía. Este de aquí es Ritsuka. El niño más encantador del mundo. **

El rubio se agachó y agarrándolo con fuerza le dio un bocado en la mejilla. Ritsuka comenzó a retorcerse y empujarle, mientras que Naruto seguía jugando.

-**¡Ah, Oto-chan!** –gruñó, apartándolo por fin.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro mientras que Naruto reía feliz.

-**Un encanto, ¿verdad?** –los demás sonrieron-. **Y esta pelotita, rubia y con carita serena, en mi pequeño Kyo.** –dijo, acariciándole la cabeza.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, el pequeño rubito intentó forjar una suave sonrisa. Sasuke sintiéndose cómodo por dentro por el cambio del pequeño, lo abrazó con más fuerza, intentando que su acción quedara desapercibida para los demás.

-**Se parecen mucho a vosotros ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun!**

-**Arigato, Lee. Pero para lástima de vosotros, no se rifan, son todos nuestros.** –comentó graciosamente, mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka por detrás, escuchando de nuevo al niño de gruñir, aunque esta vez parecía más teatro que otra cosa.

Kyo miró de reojo a su onisan y le cogió la mano, regalándole una mueca feliz que hizo que el pobre Ritsuka se aturdiese. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano tan contento. Daba gracias porque hubiera podido recuperarse, por haber tenido la posibilidad de ir al pasado. Si solo tuviera otra razón por la que estar ahí… sería muy distinto.

El ruido de la verja hizo que Sasuke levantara la cabeza. No recordaba que hubieran invitado a nadie más, sin embargo, los pasos se iban acercando más y más al jardín trasero donde estaban ellos. Sus instintos se pusieron alerta, pues todavía no olvidaba la advertencia de Ankoku hace apenas unos días.

Un "poof" a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

-**¿Os lo pasáis bien?**

Sasuke no supo si sentirse aliviado o molesto por la aparición de Kakashi. ¿Si había entrado por la puerta porque aparecía de repente a su espalda? Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

De todas formas, eso ahora mismo daba igual. Le gustaba pensar que su antiguo sensei seguía siendo el mismo. Una hora tarde, para no variar.

-**Veo que las costumbres no cambian, Kakashi.**

Este sonrió, cerrando el único ojo que tenía visible.

-**Aunque veo que tú si que has cambiado un poco. **

Golpe bajo para el Uchiha, el cual encogió el gesto pensando en que decir para corresponder a su sensei. Naruto, que veía venir la conversación incómoda, tosió cómicamente y le dio varios codacitos picarones a Kakashi en el costado. Cambio rápido de conversación.

-**¿Y que, Kakashi? Otra vez llegas tarde por ir leyendo esos libros pervertidos, ¿verdad?**

-**Como me conoces, Naruto.** –se sacó el libro del bolsillo y lo restregó amorosamente contra su cara-. **Acaba de salir la nueva versión Icha Icha, creo que en toda la semana no haré otra cosa que…** -la visión de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida lo dejó paralizado. Antes de pensárselo, ya estaba dando vueltas cómicamente a su alrededor, inspeccionándola atentamente-. **Sasuke con tetas. No sabía que tú también practicaras ese estúpido jutsu de Naruto. Pero ya se sabe, en la cama se pega todo.**

El Uchiha se sonrojó violentamente por el significado de la última frase. Después, calmándose un poco, giró la cabeza y lo ignoró. Discutir con Kakashi era dar vueltas a un punto negro. Cuando se ponía así era más insoportable que el mismo Naruto.

-**Y es verdad que hay que cosas que nunca cambian.** –Ichigo se apoyó en el hombro de Ankoku antes de sonreír un poco. La chica para sorpresa de todos estaba bastante tranquila-. **Kakashi-san siempre está bromeando con lo mismo.**

-**Y tú te pareces un poquito a Naruto. ¿Eres uno de esos hijos que han venido del futuro?** –la pregunta sonaba ridícula pero… eso era lo que le había explicado Tsunade.

Ichigo sonrió con timidez, no era el primero que le decía que se parecía a Hokage-sama. Pero sin duda, y que él supiera, no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro. Se rascó la mejilla avergonzado.

-**No, yo soy su novio.** –comentó señalando a Ankoku.

-**Yo soy su hija, Kakashi.**

Este asintió, era evidente que aquella chica era una Uchiha. Tenía esa expresión soberbia, la actitud prepotente y ese precioso y brillante Sharingan. Por no decir que seguía pensando que era exactamente igual que Sasuke pero con tetas.

-**Ya veo.** –sonrió-. **Entonces…** -murmuró pensativo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus dos alumnos-. **Este de aquí es otro. Se parece a Sasuke pero tiene los ojos de Naruto. Y el pequeño...** –los cabellos rubios de Kyo se revolvieron graciosamente por la ágil mano de Kakashi-. **Me recuerda mucho a Naruto cuando era pequeño. Aunque tiene unos ojos más perspicaces, sin duda no será un tontorrón como su padre.**

-**¿Quién era un tontorrón-ttebayo?** –preguntó a grito pelado, Naruto.

-**Tú.** –dijeron un coro de voces a sus espaldas.

-**Que crueles.** –lloriqueó cómicamente Naruto antes de bostezar y rascarse el trasero como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke le arregló un poco el pelo a Kyo, colocándolo de manera que no le tapara los ojos. El niño estaba serio, como si algo no le gustara de aquel visitante inesperado. Un poco preocupado, el Uchiha apoyó la mejilla contra la de su hijo y sonrió.

-**Este se llama Kyo. El de ahí Ritsuka y mi versión femenina Ankoku.**

El rubito sonrió ante la caricia de su padre. Su mejilla era más áspera de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca recordaba haber visto a su oto-san afeitándose.

-**Bueno, bueno…** -llamó la atención Kakashi, el cual había percibido el gesto de Sasuke sintiendo una pequeña reseña de orgullo por dentro-. **¿No hay nada aquí para mí?**

Sakura con una sonrisa, le extendió un plato con algunas cositas variadas.

-**Kakashi-sensei.**

-**Gracias.** –correspondió sentándose al lado de la pelirosa-. **Y bueno… contadme un poco que ha pasado aquí. Niños viniendo del futuro. Senseis de lengua bífida asesinados. Vengadores cegados de amor.** –Sasuke encogió el ceño-. **Muy interesante.**

**--**

Le dolían las manos como mil demonios y Naruto no sabía porque diablos le tocaba a él limpiar todo aquel estropicio. Otro regalito para Kyo. Una enorme piscina que abarcaba más de la mitad del jardín trasero.

Con una pequeña ayudita de Yamato, habían echo una gran agujero en el suelo mientras que Sasuke se encargaba de traer el agua. No podían usar un jutsu para eso. Tenía que ser potable, evidentemente.

Y por supuesto, él se encarga de que la piscina estuviera limpia mientras tanto. Lo suyo no era darle a la fregona. Le saldrían mil callos cuando terminara.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, se recogió bien el bajo del pantalón y se sacudió un pie con otro. Hacía tanto calor que se tuvo que quitar la camiseta, para cuando llegara el bastardo de Sasuke, él estaría asado como un pollo.

Un golpe bestial hizo que el rubio levantara sobresaltado la cabeza. Tardó un segundo en ubicar el enorme bidón que había aparecido en el jardín.

-**¿Cómo has podido traer eso hasta aquí?** –preguntó Naruto, completamente asombrado.

Sasuke se sacudió las manos satisfecho con el trabajo bien hecho. Todo tenía que agradecérselo a un vecino que… que… ¿Dónde se creía ese dobe que estaba? Tragó saliva duramente cuando observó a Naruto. Estaba completamente sudado, con el flequillo pegado a la frente y todas aquellas gotitas de transpiración colocadas de forma brillante sobre cada perfecto músculo.

El Uchiha casi no se atrevía a bajar la mirada. Aquellos pantalones blancos estaban remangados hasta la pantorrilla, mojados y pegados a sus muslos, moldeando ese pedazo de trasero. De la cintura también estaban enrollados, bajados justo sobre las caderas. Sasuke sabía que si se fijaba bien en cierta parte, podría adivinar los primeros vellos púbicos.

Y por no contar con aquella espalda, como los músculos se señalaban al estar echado sobre el palo de la fregona. Esos brazos y ese cuello tan masculino… y… y…

-**Mierda.** –masculló, a la vez que se giraba y disimuladamente pellizcaba bruscamente su entrepierna-. **El… el agua me la ha dado un vecino. Gracias al alquiler tan barato que le cobro puede exportar agua de su pozo. Como podrás deducir me la ha regalado.**

-**¡Oh, eso es bueno-ttebayo! Pero…** -Naruto inclinó la cabeza graciosamente hacia un lado-. **¿Por qué diablos me das la espalda? No me molesta mirarte el culo, pero…**

-**¡Arg! Calla de una vez.** –gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por ponerse así de caliente con ese idiota-. **Si has terminado de limpiar toda esa tierra, ayúdame a llenarla.**

Naruto asintió sin responderle nada. Cuando se ponía arisco no había nada que hacer. Aun así, arqueó una mueca refunfuñada y salió de la piscina de un salto para coger la goma que Sasuke le tendía.

Tiró de ella, era gorda y pesada, tampoco sabía de donde había salido. Seguramente otro de los vecinos agradecidos con el Uchiha. Él no sabía nada de ese asunto, ya que todo lo había dirigido Tsunade-baachan con el consentimiento de Sasuke. Naruto había quedado un poco a parte, pero tampoco le importaba. Cualquier persona sería bienvenida para él.

Cuando el rubio vio que había suficiente goma para poder echarla dentro de la piscina, pegó un salto y se la llevó con él. Sentándose sobre el plástico azul con el que habían cubierto todo el agujero, observó como el agua comenzaba a salir de la goma y llenar la improvisada piscina. Se mojó un pie y se estremeció, estaba fría.

-**¿Tienes que llenarla contigo dentro, Naruto?**

Sasuke lo observaba desde el borde del agujero. Su expresión era seria pero Naruto… Naruto sabía que estaba deseando meterse con él. Odiaba esa forma tan indecisa y despectiva que tenía hacia las cosas que él mismo deseaba interiormente.

-**¡Oh, vamos. Sasuke! ¿Que más da llenarla conmigo dentro o fuera? Lo único que va a influir es que me moje los pantalones, cosa que voy a remediar ahora mismo.**

Y con toda la familiaridad del mundo. Naruto se quitó el pantalón, quedando en bóxer y se los tiró al Uchiha, que los cogió justo antes de que le impactaran en la cara.

Sasuke suspiró mientras los miraba, ahora hechos una bola arrugada. Menos mal que habían comprado una lavadora, sino los iba a lavar su madre. Bueno… su madre no. Daba igual, al final decidió dejarse llevar. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando se trataba de Naruto?

Se alejó de la piscina, dejando a un rubio bastante confuso. Casi parecía que creía que lo había rechazado. Eso le hizo gracia a Sasuke. Ser malo era lo suyo sin duda, sobre todo si podía ver cada vez como el Uzumaki se liaba a patadas con todo lo que le rodeaba. Se estaba volviendo todo un egoísta. Le encantaba ver como se enfadaba por él, como lo deseaba, como le perseguía. También más que egoísta era patético por su parte buscar esas muestras de cariño.

Se quitó despacio su haorí blanco y todo la demás indumentaria que solía ponerse de vez en cuando. Desde que llegó a Konoha, terminaba colocándose cualquier ropa que le quedara bien, pero últimamente había vuelto a buscar la ropa de su venganza. No quería que se le olvidara porqué había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, aunque estando con el rubio aquello era bastante fácil.

Volvió a acercarse a la piscina, donde Naruto estaba hablando con la fregona, o más bien desquitándose con ella. Era gracioso y vergonzoso a la vez.

-**Si esa fregona tuviera vida, ya se hubiera pegado un tiro, Naruto. **

El rubio se volvió como si le hubiera pegado un pellizco en el trasero, lo miró con ira.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con e…** -silencio.

-**¿Con qué?** –preguntó Sasuke, no muy seguro del estado estático del rubio.

Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo. ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿A que jugaba ese Uchiha-bastardo? Quería que le diera un soponcio o algo, eso seguro. Puede que siquiera imaginara lo que le producía verlo con esos mini bóxer que le quedaban tan pegados. Ese perfecto y blanquísimo cuerpo. Esa postura de chulo, con todos los pelos bien colocados en su sitio y esa mirada agresiva.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento, es coger a ese engreído de Sasuke y someterlo con toda sus fuerzas. Escuchar sus gruñidos de placer mientras se revolvía bajo su cuerpo. Como luchaba por sacárselo de encima mientras él volvía a agarrarlo y hacerlo suyo. Meterle… meterle…

-**¿Naruto? Saca la fregona de una vez si no quieres llenar de tierra la piscina, dobe.**

-**¿Fre… fregona?** –perdido, miró a un lado y otro hasta encontrarla en suelo completamente mojada por los dos dedos de agua que ya había-. **Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.** –se disculpó un poco serio por sus pensamientos. Puede que aquel extraño embarazo le revolucionara las hormonas o algo.

Cogiendo la fregona, la lanzó fuera de la piscina a la vez que escuchaba el golpecito de los pies de Sasuke al caer en el interior. El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó, maldición, si hasta la tenía dura.

No quería darse la vuelta para que su compañero no se percatara de cierto problema, pero tampoco podía quedarse así de por vida. Tragó saliva y empezó a girarse hasta que sintió un puñetazo suave en su hombro. El rubio reaccionó justo a tiempo para parar otro ataque a su cara, agacharse para que la patada pasara sobre su cabeza y desplazarse hacia atrás para no recibir aquel puñetazo en su estómago.

Sorprendido, ascendió la cabeza para ver a Sasuke en posición de pelea y con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. De nuevo sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y Naruto también sonrió.

Se colocó bien y saltó sobre Sasuke, el cual giró sobre sí mismo para esquivarlo mientras levantaba una patada a su cara. Naruto la agarró con una mano y apoyó el talón de Sasuke en su hombro, dejándolo en aquella postura.

-**¿Juegas?** –se rió el Uzumaki.

-**Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleábamos. Prometo ser suave.** –cuando Naruto frunció el ceño ofendido por que lo subestimara, el moreno bajó la vista hacia su barriga-. **Ya sabes, hay que tener cuidado. **

¡Por supuesto, su niña! Por unos momentos a Naruto se le había olvidado por completo aquel problema. La verdad es que mientras no hubiera burbujas de chakra jodiéndole, casi no notaba que tenía una chiquilla creciendo en su interior. Y eso que ahora que se fijaba, estaba empezando a notársele la barriguilla. Por lo que dijo Ankoku, cada parto tenía una duración diferente, pero ninguno había llegado a más allá de cuatro meses. Él podía verificarlo por el bulto que empezaba a tener con apenas varias semanas.

Tuvo de nuevo que moverse hacia un lado cuando Sasuke presionó el pié contra su cara, prometiendo una patada segura si no se quitaba. Y de nuevo, se lanzó hacia Naruto, tirándolo al suelo y dándole un puñetazo en la cara. El Uchiha levantó el puño un poco sorprendido, creía que le daría tiempo a esquivarlo. Aprovechando la vacilación de su compañero, Naruto levantó la pierna con tanta fuerza que lanzó a Sasuke sobre su cabeza, dejando que se estrellara contra la otra parte de la piscina.

Se sujetaba la entrepierna con fuerza, eso debía haber dolido. Naruto encogió el rostro cuando observó como la cara de Sasuke se volvía mucho más pálida. ¡Oh, si, vaya dolor de huevos que tenía que tener! Justo cuando Naruto iba a echarse a reír, el Uchiha apareció a su espalda, lanzándole un revés que lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo antes de caer el suelo.

-**Que bastardo.** –se rió, levantándose y propinándole un puñetazo que Sasuke paró con la mano contraria-. **Con que esas tenemos…** -Naruto levantó su otro puño, que también fue interceptado.

Ambos quedaron allí. Sujetándose y haciendo fuerza mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Sonreían, era divertido pelearse con el otro y ellos habían estado prescindiendo de ello durante mucho tiempo. Serían idiotas.

Naruto sintió como Sasuke apretaba sus puños con más fuerza, pero no le hacía daño. Aunque estuvieran peleándose, no era como antes. Ahora… era diferente, muy diferente.

No le costó mucho tirarlo al suelo y montarse sobre él. Presionó los brazos de Sasuke contra el agua y sonrió con arrogancia. ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba bajo él sin poder moverse! Solo con esto tendría para masturbarse un mes.

-**Mierda, estar aquí sin hacer nada me está volviendo débil.** –dijo el moreno, revolviéndose hasta que consiguió ser él quién agarrara los brazos de Naruto y lo mantuviera a cierta distancia de su cuerpo-. **Veo que tampoco es para tanto.**

-**Tú no te estas volviendo débil, Sasuke, es otra cosa.** –sonrió.

Con suavidad se soltó del agarre del Uchiha y se puso de pie, tirando de él para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

-**¿Qué haces?**

-**Pégame.** –Sasuke no pudo más que sorprenderse por el pedido del rubio.

-**¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que te pegue? No conocía esa parte tuya tan masoquista. Pero por mi no hay problema.**

Como un tomate, Uzumaki negó con la cabeza y lanzó un gracioso resoplido que le levantó el flequillo. El moreno sonrió.

-**Tú haz lo que te digo.**

-**Por mi perfecto.**

Y le golpeó en la cara, girándosela bruscamente hacia el lado derecho. Sin embargo, como si no le hubiera dolido absolutamente nada, Naruto se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo.

-**¿Ya esta? ¿Eso es todo?**

Ya le había golpeado ¿Qué buscaba ese dobe? Sasuke, ofendido por la provocación, volvió a pegarle, esta vez haciéndole una pequeña herida en el labio. Satisfecho, lo miró con arrogancia. De él se iba a burlar.

Pero Naruto se volvió como si nada, limpiándose el labio con una sonrisa en la boca.

-**¿Qué te pasa ahora, idiota? **–preguntó Sasuke, extrañado y empezando a enfadarse con aquella estúpida actitud.

El rubio se arrimó, colocándole las manos en la cintura y acercándolo a él. El Uchiha sintió el calor de su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su enfado se esfumó como por arte de magia. Sintió como presionaba la mejilla contra la suya y el aliento de Naruto se escurría en su odio, acariciándolo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó. Ascendió las manos y le rozó los brazos, bordeó sus hombros y terminó ascendiéndolas hasta su cuello, enterrando una en el suave cabello dorado.

El ronroneo de Naruto en su oído le hizo estremecerse y pegarse más a él. Su fuerte pecho se chocaba contra el contrario, casi podía saborear la masculinidad de ambos en el ambiente.

-**Sasuke…** -musitó suavemente el rubio contra su oído-. **Tú no te estás volviendo débil, conmigo lo eres. No podrías hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a tu hija ¿verdad?**

El Uchiha tragó saliva ante lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad creía que lo iba a reconocer? Ese dobe tendría que estar loco.

Con fuerza, le tiró del pelo hasta presionar la cara de Naruto contra su cuello. Después paseó la lengua por su oreja, mordiéndola unos segundos antes de sentir las manos de su compañero estrujando su trasero. Jugaba con la goma de su mini bóxer y rozaba suavemente la piel de su espalda. Tan suave que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-**No digas tonterías. Es solo que prefiero esto antes que darte una paliza. Aunque las dos cosas serían placenteras. **

Naruto se relamió los labios ante aquella proposición. No veas como le ponía el engreimiento del Uchiha. Sin poder refrenarse, le dio la vuelta y lo tiró de cara al suelo, sentándose sobre su trasero.

-**A mí si que me gustas más así. **

Muy al contrario de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se rió. La última vez había sido el activo, así que ahora le tocaría ser el pasivo y tampoco es que le molestase. Relajando el cuerpo, se tendió cómodamente, notando como el agua le mojaba el cabello y toda la parte de su cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo de la piscina.

-**Adelante… pero ten cuidado.** –recordó-. **No utilices ninguna posición incómoda que pueda molestar a la niña.**

Aquellas palabras llegaron al Uzumaki como un canto de sirenas. Con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para lo normal, Naruto asintió y se echó sobre él, acariciando su espalda y besándole el cuello.

Tenía la piel más hermosa que había visto nunca. Suave y pálida, con un tacto impresionante. Sin embargo estaba tersa, perfecta para besarla y lamerla.

Naruto apartó un poco de aquel cabello azulado y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, notando como se enrojecía al momento. Su corazón bombeó por ello. Sasuke se mordía el labio mientras arruga las cejas por la excitación. El agua que había en su cara caía como gotitas, parecía que estaba llorando y eso solo incendió aun más al Uzumaki si podía.

-**Me estás matando, Sasuke.**

-**No he hecho nada todavía, dobe.** –dijo con toda su seriedad, echando hacia atrás un cabello que ya completamente mojado había perdido su forma.

Cuando Naruto lo observó, tendido sobre el agua, con la mitad del cuerpo curvado para mirarle. Lo ojos negros impresos en él, y aquel pelo, liso sobre sus mejillas y cuello, bordeando su cara… literalmente se le paró el corazón.

-**Oh, joder.**

Estaba buenísimo, demasiado para su miserable paciencia. Volteándolo hacia arriba comenzó a besarle. Presionó sus labios y lo paladeó. Le gustaba ese sabor tan dulce y la calidez que transmitían.

Se echó completamente sobre su cuerpo y lo acarició. Seguía moviendo su boca contra la suya, absorbiendo su suavidad, notando como Sasuke separaba aún más los labios para succionar los suyos.

Naruto gimió cuando el Uchiha le tiró del pelo para que apretara más la boca contra la suya. Y cuando le metió la lengua, el rubio creyó morir de placer. Aquel músculo empezó a recorrerle el interior, frotándose indecentemente con el suyo mientras los gruñidos de placer de Sasuke le calaban.

Con un fuerte beso, Naruto se separó y agarró con ímpetu la cara del moreno, girándola hacia los lados mientras comenzaba a darle bruscos besos por las mejillas. Lamió su barbilla y pasó la puntita de la lengua por la elevación de su nuez. Sasuke se revolvió con un sonido gutural que encendió al Uzumaki, terminando por morder esa nuez y estremecerse de placer.

El gemido del Uchiha y como empezó a frotar su cuerpo, hicieron que Naruto se dejara caer sobre él y empezara a acariciarlo por todos lados. Tocó su pecho, su cintura, bordeó la gomilla de su bóxer. Sasuke también presionaba los músculos de su espalda, bajando la mano hasta sus caderas para apretarlas con fuerza.

Naruto jadeó, levantándose un poco para observarlo.

El Uchiha estaba sonrojado por aquel derroche de excitación. Aun así, sus facciones seguían siendo duras, sus ojos profundos, y sus labios cincelados se abrían despacio, intentando controlar su respiración.

Un relampagazo de placer cruzó todo el cuerpo del rubio. Y sin pararse a pensarlo, bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke y la agarró con toda su fuerza.

-**Naruto…** -gruñó este, encogiendo la cara en un gesto de dolor mezclado con verdadero deleite.

-**Eso es, Sasuke, hazlo otra vez.** –pidió, bajándole los bóxer y acariciándole las piernas.

Sus muslos eran completamente duros y su estómago bien formado y plano. Naruto hundió la cabeza en él, besando aquella piel, rozando con su nariz los primeros vellos.

-**¿Hacer qué?** –preguntó el Uchiha, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio y lo empujaba sutilmente hacia abajo.

Naruto pasó la lengua por su ingle, haciendo que se tensara. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, rodeó su sexo con la lengua, deslizándola después por él hasta llegar a la punta y dar un severo chupetón.

-**Na… naruto.** –volvió a decir, aguantando todo lo demás apretando la boca.

-**Eso.** –dijo de repente el Uzumaki, volviendo a meterse todo el sexo en su boca y succionarlo con fuerza.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un pequeño bote e incorporarse mientras cogía con fuerza aquella cabeza y volvía a hundirla de nuevo en su sexo. Calor, aquella boca le quemaba. Sentía su miembro ardiendo como fuego griego, contra más lo lamiera, más quemaba.

-**Ah… Naruto… Naruto…** -decía una y otra vez, resistiendo todo aquel placer.

Su nombre resbalando en aquella suave voz, solo lo calentaba más. Sasuke no podía imaginar lo sexy que podía verse en un momento como ese. Le encantaría estar en una habitación llena de espejos para que el mismo pudiera disfrutar tanto como él lo hacía.

Todo su cuerpo era hiper sensible a sus caricias. Pero lo que más le ponía es que aun en esta situación permanecía ese toque de soberbia. La forma en la que le apretaba la cabeza, con la que le demandaba que siguiera satisfaciéndole.

Naruto gimió ante un nuevo apretón antes de volver a tragarla. La chupó con fuerza, apretándola contra su boca y bordeándola húmeda con la lengua. Notaba como crecía, como temblaba contra sus labios, golpeándolos con suavidad.

Miel… es lo que empezaba a desprenderse de la punta.

Sasuke lanzó un largo gruñido mientras se agarraba a los cabellos rubios. Con la otra mano le arañó el hombro intentando sostenerse. Los dientes de Naruto le rozaron unos momentos las dos pequeñas bolsas y para él, el universo se rompió. El fuego estalló propagándose por su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer sobre el agua, que ahora más alta, casi le tapaba la nariz y la boca. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Callado, relajado, satisfecho.

Naruto se limpió la boca con el brazo y se relamió el gusto del Uchiha de los labios. No había estado nada mal, pensó, mientras se acariciaba su propio miembro a través de su bóxer. La tenía completamente dura, y aquella imagen no le ayudara en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke tendido sobre el agua y con esa pose satisfecha le estaba sacando de sus términos. Sin poder resistirlo, le separó las piernas y las levantó un poco, aplastándolas contra el estómago del moreno.

-**Yo… no puedo más.** –dijo antes de que el Uchiha soltara alguna fineza de las suyas.

Sin embargo, Naruto se sonrojó al ver como el mismo se las sujetaba, mirándolo con brusquedad pero con deseo. Oh si… aquella miraba gris estaba velada de deseo.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, el Uzumaki creía que si no lo contenía en ese momento se le saldría del pecho. No sabía que pasaba, pero… si tenía que quedarse embarazado para ver a Sasuke en ese estado no tendría tres niños. ¡Oh no! Por lo menos siete. Se rió, eso es, siete.

-**¿Y ahora que?** –preguntó el moreno tendido en el agua. Si tenía que quedarse en esa postura hasta que al estúpido de su novio se le quitara la risa tendría un nuevo trauma.

-**¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, nada.** –se rió tontamente, si le decía lo que estaba pensando de verdad, Sasuke se levantaría y le dejaría allí con las balas cargadas.

Agachó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su sexo, lamiéndolo un poco hasta conseguir que se pusiera duro. Le pegó un dulce bocado en la base, lo suficientemente rico como para que el Uchiha contuviera un caliente jadeo.

Naruto bajó, mordisqueando las dos pequeñas bolsas y siguiendo con la puntita de su lengua hasta el agujero que buscaba. Succionó el trozo que quedaba entre uno y otro y lo apretó entre sus labios.

-**¡Ah… Naruto! Bastardo.** –gruñó Sasuke, pegándose un pellizco en la punta de su sexo. Intentó contener todo el placer que le había desbordado por un momento. Creía que se correría solo al sentir aquello. Ese era su punto débil y el estúpido del rubio había sabido encontrarlo con mucha facilidad-. **Si vuelves a hacer eso, no podré aguantar hasta el final, dobe.**

El Uzumaki se rió maliciosamente, disfrutando de la cara asesina que le estaba poniendo Sasuke. Sabía que eso le gustaba mucho, que lo volvía loco. Por eso mismo lo hacía.

-**¿Sasuke?** –llamó unos momentos.

-**¿Qué?** –le contestó este antes de ver la maniobra del rubio. Un dedo, rebosado por una jugosa lengua entraron profundo en él. Una descarga de placer y dolor lo dejó completamente aturdido. Se echó hacia atrás y abrió ampliamente la boca y los ojos, intentando coger aire, calmar su respiración, resistir el exquisito dolor que lo cegaba-. **¡Mierda, Naruto!**

No podía estar más satisfecho. Naruto sacó sus dedos y colocó su cadera sobre la del Uchiha. Comenzó a frotarse suavemente, notando como su compañero hacía lo mismo. Los dos sexos se rozaban incesantes, como si ambos estuvieran adentrándose profundo en el otro.

Sasuke agarró la cara del rubio y comenzó a besarlo, apretando sus labios y rebosando su lengua en aquel cálido interior. Le gustaba sentir como Naruto le devolvía el beso, como le succionaba aquel blando músculo y lo introducía en su boca intentando hacerlo suyo.

Estiró del cabello dorado y empujó de nuevo su lengua, jadeó cuando la pasó por la rugosidad de sus dientes, deteniéndose en el dulce paladar.

Aprovechó que Naruto estaba distraído con el beso para agarrar su duro trasero y dirigirlo hacia el suyo. Se mordió el labio cuando la punta presionó su entrada. Quemaba, pero le gustaba.

-**Sasuke, yo… **

El Uchiha lo cayó con un beso antes de ascender las fuertes piernas y estrujar las caderas contra su trasero abierto. Ambos gruñidos salieron de sus bocas.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía contrariado y deseoso. Le dolía un poco pero, ¡Oh dios mío! Nunca podría comparar ningún placer en el mundo con ese. Sentir el sexo grande y duro de Naruto en él era más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Naruto encogió la cara para aguantar el placer de la entrada de Sasuke presionando con exageración su miembro. Lo habían echo muchísimas veces, pero siempre parecía nuevo. Él por el contrario hacía de pasivo con mucha más facilidad, pero Sasuke seguía igual de estrecho, igual de delicioso que la primera vez.

-**¿A que esperas?** –demandó Sasuke.

Uzumaki asintió, agachando los labios hasta su cuello para mordisquearlo antes de comenzar a moverse. Era un vaivén suave que agitaba el cuerpo de Sasuke con facilidad, echándolo hacia arriba una y otra vez.

Sasuke se acomodó y cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor. No solo aquel trozo de carne caliente se adentraba en él, todo el cuerpo del rubio se agitaba sobre el suyo, deslizándose sobre su piel como si fuera otra nueva. Rozándose con poderío mientras su mismo sexo apuntaba contra su estómago.

Se lo acarició despacio mientras buscaba los labios del rubio. Se mimó la longitud mientras estiraba la piel hacia arriba y se presionaba la punta. Aquello seguía moviéndose en su trasero, cada vez más fuerte. Casi podía saborear en el ambiente las exigencias de Naruto. Sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir más, a desear más del suyo.

Naruto le dio una fuerte estocada, llegándole muy profundo, chocando con aquel punto de placer que incrementó su pasión a límites exagerados. Se apretó contra el Uzumaki, frotando ahora con más fuerzas sus caderas, presionando los talones de sus pies contra su trasero.

-**Naruto… si… ah…** -lo agarró del cuello y lo pegó contra su cara, mordiéndole bruscamente el hombro.

El rubio se agitó deseoso, y comenzó a darle besos por todo el pecho mientras se apretaba más. Empujó con más fuerza, aun más estrecho. Contra más se agitaba Sasuke, más placentero era. Lo agarró del culo y lo levantó un poco, cayendo justo en el ángulo perfecto. La metió profundamente, tanto que hasta él creyó morirse de placer.

Sasuke se revolvió, arañándole la espalda y comenzado a balancearse con desesperación. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Ardía, le quemaba. Volvió a morderle el cuello y gimió, si, tan duro.

-**Oh, Sasuke.** –se mordió el labio y se echó de golpe sobre él, empujando con toda su fuerza. Un largo gruñido escapó de sus labios-. **Mierda ¿Porque tienes que estar tan bueno?**

El Uchiha aguantó el gemido con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándose a los brazos del rubio para poder bailar seductoramente bajo él.

-**Si no te lo parecía, sería un problema, dobe. **

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa prepotencia suya que tanto le gustaba a Naruto. Sin poder retener su pasión, le mordió el labio y se adentró con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas con brutalidad.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. Si, podía sentir aquel subidón ascender por su sexo, almacenarse en su punta. La sentía reventar, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente. Aquel dobe hacía milagros con él. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a esto antes de conocerlo. Para él, el sexo no tenía sentido, no le llamaba. Pero solo con ver el cuerpo de su rubio, esos prefectos músculos deslizándose por los suyos, frotándose caliente contra él. Oh, maldición, lo mataba, directamente lo mataba.

Y podía dar fe de ello en ese momento. Cuando todo parecía haberse reducido a la nada. No podía hacer otra cosa que contener sus gritos de placer, su deseo porque se entierre con más fuerza en su cuerpo. Más fuerte, más profundo.

-**Ah… joder.** –gruñó cuando sintió como el éxtasis lo empezaba a llevar al límite-. **No puedo más… Na-Naruto…** -susurró con esa voz tan potente y arisca.

El rubio sintió un relampagazo de placer por todo el cuerpo. Su nombre, dicho por esa voz, de verdad que el Uchiha quería matarlo. Se apretó más, duro y hondo. Aquel aro se la estaba estrangulando. Podía sentir el placer de Sasuke como suyo propio, casi se estremecía a la misma par de él.

Que sensación. Que delicia. Placer, un placer duro y masculino que lo estaba llevando a los límites de la locura. Gruñó, y se apresuró. Más fuerte, con más brusquedad. Se montó literalmente sobre las caderas de Sasuke, y observó como este le pellizcaba el trasero, agitando sus caderas de forma desesperada. Y el movimiento de esa mano, oh diablos, de ver como se masturbaba, Naruto creía que se correría.

Sasuke gritó roncamente, apretándosela con fuerza y acompañando un coro de gemidos mediante esta comenzaba a soltar aquel caliente líquido blanco. Se estrechó, con demasiada desesperación para Naruto. Sin poder contenerse clavó sus uñas completamente en los blancos y duros muslos, arremetiendo contra él unas tres últimas veces antes de lanzar un escandaloso gruñido.

Naruto no pudo contenerse y calló literalmente sobre Sasuke. Apretó la cara contra su pecho e intentó recordar como respirar. Su pecho estaba que se salía y más que faltarle el aire creía que se ahogaría.

El Uchiha le acarició la cabeza, con los dedos aun tensos por el placer sentido, por la excitación de su cuerpo ardiendo. ¿Ser el pasivo era algo por lo que sentirse mal? ¿Era menos placentero? ¿Más deshonroso? Una mierda. Nadie que no hubiera experimentado lo mismo que él, nunca podría saber algo como eso. ¿Menos hombre? Solo con poder resistir las duras y calientes embestidas de su Naruto ya era mucho más eso. No había sido solo placentero, era auténtica pasión desbordada, era… algo que suplicaría por experimentar todas las veces posibles a lo largo de su vida. Sin ninguna queja, sin ningún complejo.

Naruto comenzó a reír tontamente. Deslizándose sobre el cuerpo pálido y acariciándole la cara a Sasuke, el cual se acercó a él para darle un profundo beso. No hacía falta que le dijera que lo había disfrutado. El rubio lo sabía y bastante bien.

-**Si no nos levantamos, nos van a pillar en pelotas, dobe.**

-**Si, si.** –respondió Naruto con pesadez, levantándose y volviendo a ponerse sus bóxer.

Sasuke cogió los suyos y sin ponérselos salió de la piscina dirección al baño. Naruto lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Sabía exactamente a donde iba. La primeras veces, aun no sabía mucho de estas cosas. Resumiendo, el pasivo no se lavó y terminó con diarrea durante unos cuantos días. Así que Sasuke sabía muy bien que hacer después de aquella sesión de sexo caliente en la piscina.

Naruto se rascó avergonzado la mejilla. No veas como se había comportado el Uchiha hace unos minutos. Nada más de recordarlo se le estaba volviendo a subir. Era un idiota, un idiota con un novio que era demasiado sexy y caliente y como no, estaba como un tren. Si, eso era. Un idiota con suerte.

Y esperando a que la piscina se llenara pasaron las horas. El Uzumaki estaba tan feliz como un chiquillo cuando por fin su esfuerzo había servido de algo. Sin previo aviso, cogió a Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado y lo tiró a la piscina, yendo él inmediatamente después.

Jugaron un poco, haciéndose ahogadillas mientras se robaban suaves besos en el proceso. Naruto saltó encima del moreno, colgándose literalmente de su espalda y abrazándole el cuello con fuerza. Con una enorme risa juguetona comenzó a darle besitos en la mejilla. Sasuke simplemente sonrió.

-**¿Lo llamamos ya? No he visto a niños más vagos en mi vida. ¡Llevan tres horas durmiendo la siesta!**

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes.

-**En eso han salido a mí, lo reconozco, me encanta dormir.**

Y a Naruto le encantaba estar en la cama con él. Pero claro, ese no era un pensamiento que fuera a compartir, solo le faltaba que él también incrementara el desbordante ego del Uchiha.

Así, simplemente, se llenó los pulmones y pegó tal grito que difícilmente no se le habría escuchado a las afueras del barrio.

-**¡Ritsu-chan! ¡Kyo! ¡Bajad de una vez!**

Varias voces de "ya voy" se escucharon salir de la ventana del cuarto de los niños. Con eso Naruto ya estaba satisfecho. Con cansancio, se tiró de la espalda de Sasuke y cayó de nuevo al agua, disfrutando de la sensación fría contra su piel, del gustazo de poder flotar y desplazarse sin apenas esfuerzo. Aquello era relajación total.

Sasuke disfrutaba solo con verlo. Se veía tan agradable flotando sobre el agua que lo único que deseaba era ir a su lado y acariciarlo. Sus pensamientos le daban miedo, ya que… con el tiempo estos empezaban a transformarse en necesidad. Una necesidad para con su rubio que casi lo dejaba temblando de pánico.

¿Qué habría ocurrido en el futuro para que aquello se trastocara tanto? Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner mucho más difíciles. Pero la conexión que ahora tenía con Naruto era inmensa y tan extrema que no le cabía en la cabeza la forma de poder llegar a separarlos. Ni siquiera Itachi podría hacerlo a no ser que matara a alguno de ellos.

Eso le llevaba a otra cosa. Ankoku había dejado claro que por culpa suya uno de los dos había muerto. Notó como su respiración se hacía más pesada, y es que era pensar en aquel final para ellos y no podía controlar sus ansias. Siempre había sido bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos, para esconder su rabia tras una máscara de frialdad. Ahora desde que tenía una nueva familia, esta facultad estaba despareciendo.

Temía tanto poder perderlos que su coraza se rompía en mil pedazos. Y es que haría cualquier cosa por evitar ese futuro tan trágico que tenían destinado. Él protegería a Naruto de cualquier cosa, de él mismo si era necesario. Si él preveía que le hacía daño, haría lo imposible por devolverle la felicidad, por cambiar, por ser la persona perfecta para él.

Y es que no había nadie en el mundo que mereciera esa atención por su parte más que Naruto. La única persona que había conseguido llegar al interior de su corazón, despedazar su sufrimiento y roerle con cariño desde el interior.

-**¿En que piensas?**

Sasuke se sobresalto y levantó rápidamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la enorme cara de Naruto justo delante de sus narices.

-**Me cago en…** -respiró profundamente y colocó su mano en el rostro del rubio, empujándolo bruscamente hacia atrás-. **¿Quieres matarme de un susto o algo?**

Naruto, riéndose, se quitó la mano de la cara y se abrazó él mismo tirando del Uchiha. Sasuke quedó apoyado en el borde de la piscina, mientras que Naruto delante de él se dejaba caer sobre su hombro, con el brazo del moreno rodeando los suyos.

Así parecían una pareja, con todas las de la ley. El pensamiento hizo que Naruto se riera sonrojado mientras que Sasuke retiraba la cara hacia otro lado, pero también un poco avergonzado.

-**¡Oh! Os ha quedado bastante bien. Aunque…** -Ankoku que había llegado en ese momento, pasó rápidamente de sorpresa a duda-. **Esta piscina no está en el futuro.**

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

-**Yo tampoco recuerdo ninguna piscina en tu casa, An-chan.**

Sasuke se tensó por unos momentos ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Naruto se revolvió, e intentó acercarse a su hija. Le fue imposible, el Uchiha lo tenía bien cogido por los hombros y no dejó que se moviera. Lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y le pasó el brazo por el suyo, acariciándolo un poco.

No quería que el rubio se pusiera nervioso por algo que a lo mejor no tenía ninguna repercusión. Hacía un par de días que había descubierto que mediante más tensión tenía el Uzumaki, más de esas burbujas se creaban. Seguramente la niña reconocía el estado de ánimo del padre.

-**¿Entonces?** –preguntó Sasuke, mirando fijamente a su hija-. **Si hemos modificado sin querer el futuro, tú tendrías que recordar esta piscina, ¿no crees? Que te hayas dado cuenta de que no estaba ya es algo extraño. Pues… directamente al crearla tú ya tendrías que recordarla.**

Naruto cerró los ojos zorrunamente y se rascó la mejilla. No se enteraba de un carajo. Sin embargo, Ankoku asintió.

-**Es cierto, no debería de haberme dado cuenta si estaba o no la piscina. Ya que al crearla tendría que haberse modificado mis recuerdos instantáneamente. Pero no lo han hecho. Eso es raro.**

Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban pero, él siempre había pensado algo distinto.

-**Puede que al haber venido de un tiempo a otro estos se hayan convertido en independientes.** –sugirió Naruto, recogiendo la atención de todos los presentes, que lo miraban sorprendidos-. **Creo que… al venir aquí, ya cambiasteis el futuro por primera vez. Entonces ahora, para decirlo con facilidad existen dos futuros. El nuestro y el antiguo. Como en dos dimensiones diferentes.**

-**Puede ser.** –respondió Ankoku con mucha seriedad, meditando prudentemente esa posibilidad-. **Pero si es así, cuando volvamos al futuro ¿Lo haremos al vuestro o al nuestro?**

Aquella pregunta formó un largo silencio. Si esa probabilidad de Ankoku era posible, estaban bastante jodidos. Nadie dijo nada por largos segundos y la cuestión quedó en el aire sin ser contestada. Pues, ninguno se atrevía a plantearse ni siquiera esa opción.

Esa posibilidad solo creaba más tensión sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

-**¡Impresionante-ttebayo!** –el grito de Ritsuka rompió el ambiente pesado que recorría el jardín.

El chico, quitándose rápidamente todas las ropas que llevaba y a sabiendas que nadie tenía bañador, se quedó en calzoncillos y corrió para saltar a la piscina. Recogió las rodillas contra su pecho y calló en plan bomba. El agua rebosó hacia fuera y el pelo de Sasuke terminó de nuevo empapado, cayendo alrededor de su cara y sin picos.

Naruto se tapó la boca para que no se viera la risilla maliciosa que no había podido ocultar. Sasuke, en plan cómico, se quitó el agua de la cara y se alisó el pelo hacia atrás. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso, aunque el Uzumaki siempre había opinado que estaba rematadamente sexy así. Pero se veía demasiado delicado y no le iba para nada a su actitud frigorífica. Era demasiado cool para ese peinado, puag.

-**Que presumido.** –se rió Naruto, carcajeando y saltando sobre Ritsuka por sorpresa.

Comenzó a hacerle ahogadillas mientras el niño se defendía como un gato salvaje. Exactamente eso parecía empapado, un gato.

Sasuke que se había quedado a medias para ir a vengarse de su hijo por estropearle el peinado, escuchó unos pasitos y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Kyo se mantenía al margen, mirándolos con un toque de indecisión evidente.

Ese niño siempre estaba igual. Después de toda la confianza que le habían dado y observando como Ritsuka se había acostumbrado con facilidad, era estúpido que el menor no lo hiciera también. Pero ahí estaba él, distanciado y dudando entre que hacer.

Sasuke se acercó al borde de la piscina más próxima a Kyo y se agarró con fuerza para poder saltar y salir. Esta quedaba justo al nivel de la tierra, y por supuesto sin escaleras, así que le costó un poco de trabajo.

Chorreando y dejando que las gotitas viajaran suavemente por su cristalino cuerpo, Sasuke se agachó frente a su hijo y le apoyó la mano mojada sobre sus lindos cabellos dorados. Una sonrisa se le formó en boca.

-**¿A que esperas? Ven aquí.**

No le dio tiempo a elegir, antes de que Kyo se diera cuenta, su padre ya le estaba quitando la ropa, peleándose con las cuerdas de su cintura y sacándole los pantalones.

El rubito miró a Ritsuka que jugaba a pelearse con Naruto y después ascendió la carita hacia Sasuke. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, el niño le sonrió y le ofreció la manita. De repente, sintió como le escocía los ojos. Su corazón saltaba con una alegría que pocas veces había sentido. Tragando duramente, se frotó los ojos y le agarró la mano a Kyo.

¡Maldición, aquellos niños lo volvían hiper-sensible! Pero le había hecho infinitamente feliz ver la sonrisa en su hijo menor, que le ofreciera la mano, que caminara contento a su lado. Parecía un sueño, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese crío. Daba igual de donde hubiera venido, que había pasado de verdad en el futuro, ese niño era su hijo, y lo adoraba, más que a ninguno de los otros dos.

Ambos saltaron a la piscina. Sasuke apoyó los pies en el fondo para ver como Kyo se agarraba a su cuello. Seguía sonriendo pero no se separaba de él. Le hundió un poco la cabeza de broma y el niño luchó por tomar aire. Después, haciendo reír al Uchiha, Kyo intentó hundirlo a él, y tuvo que reconocer que el crío tenía fuerza, pero no la suficiente para él así que el rubito fue de nuevo al agua.

-**No sabe nadar.** –dijo Ritsuka, acercándose con un Naruto detrás colgado de su cuello.

-**Me lo imaginaba. Lleva sobre mí desde que entramos, así que no era muy difícil de suponer.** –pillándolo desprevenido, le metió la cara debajo del agua y se echó a reír-. **Y tu no vales nada, renacuajo.**

Ritsuka pataleó para que lo dejara salir a coger aire pero Sasuke se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. De pronto, el cuerpo de Naruto chocó contra el del Uchiha, tirándolo al agua y subiéndose sobre él para volver a hundirlo.

-**No te aproveches del niño, Sasuke-teme.** –bromeó.

Y siguieron jugando, ahora con Kyo colgado de Ritsuka mientras ambos apostaban por quién ganaba de los dos padres.

Ichigo miraba la escena entre sorprendido y contento. Aquello era muy diferente pero le gustaba. Se giró para sonreírle a Ankoku cuando descubrió que ella no estaba tan feliz. Tenía una mirada muy triste, una expresión que era difícil descubrir en ella.

Siempre la había comparado con Sasuke en eso. No solían exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero Ichigo veía que para su novia, aquello era demasiado. Se negó a llorar cuando su padre estaba muriéndose. Se negó a hundirse cuando descubrió quién lo había matado. Se negó a esconderse cuando supo que sus hermanos no estaban. Decidió en cambio luchar por su familia y venir a buscar a los niños. Ankoku era una mujer de bandera. Una que había luchado desde siempre con un pasado oscuro, que había derribado todos los muros que se ponían en frente, la mujer que lo había escogido a él como pareja teniendo a miles de hombres muchos más poderosos y capacitados. La mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

-**¿Te quieres bañar?** –preguntó para intentar llamar su atención y que quitara esa mirada triste de sus hermosos ojos escarlata.

-**No. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Mañana es el día, Ichigo. No podemos retrasarlo más o… Sasuke es capaz de hacer una locura.** –apretó el puño y se mordió el labio, hablando lo suficientemente bajito para que ninguno de los que estaban en la piscina la entendieran-. **Tengo miedo, Ichi, no se que hacer.**

Ichigo sonrió y le cogió de la mano cálidamente, mientras empezaban a andar sin ser percibidos.

-**Solo sé como tú eres y todo saldrá bien. Esos niños dependen de ti, es verdad, pero recuerda que no estás sola. Me tienes a mí, An-chan.**

Ankoku se sonrojó, echando avergonzada la cara hacia otro lado. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle los ojos. Diablos, casa vez se volvía más débil emocionalmente. Pero no podía más. Apretó más la mano de Ichigo y deseó poder desaparecer. Si no fuera por sus hermanos, desearía desaparecer para no tener que pensar más en todo lo sucedido. Se sentía tan mal.

Ritsuka y Kyo sacaron la cabeza del agua a la vez y tomaron un buen sorbo de aire. El morenito se sacudió las gotitas del pelo y buscó a su hermana con la mirada.

-**¿Nee-chan?** –preguntó extrañado al no verla.

Sasuke, que de reojo observaba el camino que la pareja había tomado, cogió a su hijo mayor bajo el brazo y lo tiró del nuevo al fondo de la piscina.

-**Déjala, necesita relajarse. **

Ritsuka salió con la boca abierta y tosiendo ¡Aquel fastidioso padre la tenía tomada con él! Un día le daría para el pelo a ese engreído. ¡Arg!

-**Oto-san eres idiota. No se como Oto-chan aguanta ese carácter que tienes. ¡Búscame otro padre-ttebayo!**

Naruto no pudo contener la risa por la cara de desconcierto que había puesto Sasuke. Como si le hubiera metido sorpresivamente una fregona por el culo.

-**Me lo pensaré, me lo pensaré.** –siguió riéndose el rubio, ante la vena que empezaba a crecer en la sien del Uchiha.

-**Hay una razón muy importante por la que no deberías cambiar de padre.** –dijo Sasuke seriamente, acariciándole el pelo a Ritsuka. El niño lo miró suspicaz esperando a ver que decía. El mayor se aclaró la garganta-. **Si tuvieras otro padre, sin duda, no serías tan guapo. Ese es un buen motivo, ¿no crees?**

A Ritsuka se le cayó la mandíbula y saltó para darle una gran patada en la cabeza. Sasuke cayó al agua.

-**¡Baka! ¡Estas comenzando a decir idioteces como Oto-chan, ttebayo!**

-**Era broma, solo una broma.** –se quejaba el Uchiha mientras se levantaba bruscamente del agua.

Naruto no podía dejar de reírse con Kyo subido a su espalda, el cual sonreía suavemente. La escena había sido demasiado graciosa para el Uzumaki que ya le dolía hasta la barriga de tanto reírse. Sasuke se estaba volviendo terriblemente adorable con el tiempo. Y eso le gustaba. ¡Dios, como lo amaba!

Sin embargo, no sabía porque pero… tenía el presentimiento de que estos momentos acabarían pronto. Una gotita cayó sobre su nariz y levanto la mano y la cara hacia el cielo. Estaba nublado y parecía que empezaba a llover.

Había empezado.

**--**

_**Ahora si, ahora si! Dentro de tres capítulos, "The End" jajaja XD Pero después me hartaré de hacer ovas cada vez que tenga una idea así que tranquilas jeje.**_

_**No se si alguien leerá este capítulo porque vamos… tantos meses sin escribir es un delito, pero quería tomarme en serio el libro, perdonad las molestias.**_

_**Este capítulo me ha salido mucho más raro que los otros. Es decir… no sé si es porque llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir fic o algo así, pero… me ha resultado extraño. No ha tenido mucha gracia y el lemon tampoco me ha gustado mucho. Eso si, Sasuke de uke machote me pone un montón XD Creo que eso sí que ha quedado bien XD Y sobre le final en la piscina, los cuatro juegan así porque, aunque supuestamente Sasuke y Naruto son sus padres solo tienen 16 años, como quién dice son niños y tampoco se llevan mucho con Ritsuka y Kyo. Es verdad que son muy maduros y tal… pero… siguen siendo adolescentes UU**_

_**Ankoku lo está pasando muy mal… en el próximo se explicará un poco más a que me refiero con los dos futuros y tal. Es un poco lioso pero creo que se entiende. Es que si no lo hiciera así, conforme Sasuke tomó la decisión de cambiar todo el futuro se transformaría y los niños no hubieran tenido que viajar al pasado y bla, bla, bla. **_

_**Perdón por no contestar reviews, pero de verdad, si casi no tengo tiempo de escribir el fic mucho menos de contestar mi adorables reviews, con lo que yo los amo, ains…**_

_**Perdonadme, y creo que pronto tendréis otro. Esta vez me cuidaré de no tardar mucho UU.**_

_**Disfrutadlo que son 26 pag!! Jeje.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo! n.n**_


	21. Dolor Sinónimo Futuro

_**Como prometí, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas os habéis sorprendido cuando dije que se acabaría en tres capítulos. Bueno… últimamente los hago más largos) y los secretos cuando se cuenta la historia van desapareciendo de golpe. También habrá cosas que no queden claras y demás, pero para eso están los Ovas jeje (en los fic se llaman de otra forma, si alguien se acuerda que me lo diga UU)**_

_**Un capítulo único, sin ninguna duda. Espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas, me tenéis nerviosa jajaja XD.**_

_**Este capítulo va para Miharu Ankoku, su review me hizo sentir melancólica entre muchas otras cosas T-T**_

**DOLOR – SINÓNIMO – FUTURO.**

Sus pies se deslizaron con cuidado por las tablillas de madera del piso superior. El pasillo parecía más largo que nunca, cosa que hizo que su sentimiento de culpa creciera aun más. Empujó despacio la puerta del dormitorio y se adentró sin hacer ruido. Las dos camas estaban ocupadas por los dos niños que parecían dormir con mucha calma.

Agitó al primero, apretándole un hombro. Ritsuka parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de bostezar y restregarse los ojos.

-**¿Nee-san?** –preguntó aun soñoliento.

Ankoku puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza. La mirada escarlata era segura y fría, mostrándole al pequeño el porqué de aquella visita furtiva. Ritsuka tragó saliva y asintió. Sabía que este día llegaría pero nunca hubiera imaginado que resultaría de ese modo. A media noche, a escondidas, sin un beso, sin un adiós, sin nada.

Levantó la vista para observar como su cuñado cogía a Kyo en brazos y lo apegaba contra su pecho, aun con la sábana alrededor del niño.

No había salida ni vuelta atrás. El día había llegado.

**--**

Naruto bostezó y alzó los brazos para desperezarse. Se había levantado un poquito temprano, siquiera era aun de día. El calor de un cuerpo a su lado le hizo sonreír. Sasuke aun descansaba, y era normal, no había visto a nadie que durmiera más que él.

Con ternura, le acarició el flequillo azul, despejando algunos hilos de la frente mientras miraba su cara. Reconocía que era atractiva, tenía una de esas bellezas elegantes y finas. Preciosos ojos estrechos y alargados, nariz fina, labios delgados pero marcados, pómulos altos y cara entrelarga. El cabello más suave que nunca había tocado.

Era realmente hermoso, demasiado para ser hombre.

Casi le fastidiaba que fuera tan atractivo comparado con él, aunque fuera una belleza distinta. Naruto sabía que por su parte, resultaba mucho más masculino, pero su cara era dulce, y su actitud juguetona. Contrarrestando cada fibra del ser del Uchiha. Como el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, compañeros inseparable pero absolutamente diferentes.

¿Qué pareja había mejor que esta? Uno no podía existir sin el otro. Eso era evidente.

Volvió a bostezar otra vez. Percibir el profundo sueño de Sasuke, estaba provocando que a él también le entrara sueño. Se acurrucó al lado del moreno y apoyó la nariz contra su mejilla, notando como aun durmiendo y por mero instinto, le echaba los brazos a la cintura para pegarlo contra él. Naruto sonrió.

Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que al Uzumaki le pareció escuchar algo en el dormitorio de los niños. Nunca se levantaba pues, muchas veces simplemente charlaban sobre sus cosas o se peleaban. Después de todo eran niños. Pero esa vez… algo, un sentimiento de duda, le hizo actuar de forma diferente.

Intranquilo, se quitó los brazos de Sasuke de encima y se levantó de la cama. Ni siquiera se puso las zapatillas que tenía bajo el lecho, siguió hasta la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió con cuidado.

Como había imaginado todo estaba en completo silencio. Uno excesivo que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Se aproximó despacio al cuarto de sus hijos y abrió un poco la puerta. Las camas estaban desechas. ¿Habrían bajado a beber agua? Después frunció el ceño. ¿Los dos?

Pasó ahora sin cuidado. Apoyó la mano sobre la cama de Ritsuka, estaba caliente. Se sentó en ella y pensó, estaba completamente paranoico. Y observando con cuidado la cama de Kyo que se encontraba justo en frente, se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. No estaba la sábana. Como si lo hubieran liado en ella para que no se despertara. Como si alguien se lo hubiera…

Naruto pegó un salto y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo. Ni siquiera se paró a golpear la puerta, pues… si sus instintos no le engañaban, aunque lo hiciera, no le iban a responder.

Y así fue, cuando entró como un torbellino se encontró con la habitación vacía y las camas echas. Allí no había dormido nadie. Estaba claro que ellos se los habían llevado. ¿A donde? ¿Por qué solos? ¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?!

-**¡Sasuke!** –gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia su propio cuarto-. **¡Sasuke!** –dijo de nuevo, agitándolo de los hombros bruscamente.

El Uchiha le dio un manotazo, girándose al lado contrario. Naruto sin poder aguantarse le dio un puñetazo en la espalda.

-**¿Qué mierda quieres?** –gruñó Sasuke, volviéndose en la cama y con cara de mala ostia.

Naruto no se enfadó, sabía que los despertares del Uchiha siempre eran así de malos. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y empezó a tirar de algunas ropas para vestirse.

-**Ankoku se los ha llevado. No están por ningún lado. ¡No hay nadie-ttebayo!**

Sasuke se quedó observando al rubio sin poder creérselo, no es que pusiera en duda las palabras de Naruto, pero tampoco era alguien muy fiable. Se montaba películas demasiado rápido.

-**Puede que hayan bajado a la cocina o estén hablando de algo.**

Naruto que había terminado por fin de colocarse los pantalones y ahora comenzaba a tirar de la camiseta, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo completamente histérico.

-**¡Por favor, Sasuke! La cama de Ankoku e Ichigo estaba echa, y la de los niños revuelta. ¡Hasta se han llevado a Kyo liado en su sábana!**

Sasuke lo pensó por unos momentos más. Tuvo que reconocer que el rubio llevaba razón, negar lo evidente era solo engañarse. Con un gruñido molesto, comenzó a buscar alguna de sus ropas tiradas para vestirse rápidamente.

-**Joder. Nos pidieron que fuéramos con ellos. ¿Qué le ocurre a esa mocosa?**

-**Seguramente fue por el descubrimiento de ayer. Ella piensa que si la acompañamos hay más posibilidades de que vayamos a parar a nuestro futuro que al suyo. Si es que la teoría es correcta.** –Naruto percibió la mirada entrecerrada de Sasuke y giró la cabeza, incómodo-. **Eso es lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta de que habían desaparecido. **

De nuevo, el Uchiha tenía que admitir que el supuesto "idiota" de su novio llevaba razón. Para unas cosas podía resultar bastante fiable. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-**Si es así tenemos que detenerlos. Pero… no hay forma de que lleguemos a tiempo. Si alguno de los dos fuéramos especialistas en rastreos tendríamos alguna posibilidad pero…**

Naruto se mordió el labio nervioso mientras tiraba de la camiseta de red. ¡Diablos y ahora se quedaba pillada! El colgante que una vez le había dado Tsunade estaba atorado en uno de los agujeros de la camiseta.

-**Joder…** -gruñó el rubio, dando un fuerte tirón y rompiendo el cordón del colgante-. **Tenemos que avisar a Tsunade, seguramente habrán ido a un sitio abierto, a un…** -Naruto se agachó para coger el colgante de esmeraldas y lo tocó ligeramente con los dedos.

-**¿A dónde, Naruto?** –Sasuke lo cogió de la muñeca levantándolo y quitándole el collar de la mano-. **No es momento de maravillarte mirando el puñetero colgante.**

-**No es eso.** –dijo el rubio, rescatando el regalo entre sus manos-. **Me resultó extraño que Ritsuka lo llevara puesto cuando vino, pero… puede que esto sea la clave para volver al futuro. **

Asombrado, el Uchiha se fijo de nuevo en el collar. Él no le había prestado atención ya que Ankoku también traía su Kusanagi. En principio creía que era un simple regalo pero… ese colgante solo podía llevarlo la persona que fuera el próximo Hokage. Naruto no le hubiera dado ese collar a su hijo si no fuera por algo importante. Algo como…

-**Es el sello del jutsu.**

Naruto asintió, cogiéndolo con fuerza y haciéndole un pequeño nudo para volver a ponérselo.

-**Si es así, ella lo sabía desde un principio. No se si Ankoku se habrá dado cuenta pero… entonces todo está bien. No hay duda de que volverán a su futuro. También creo que sé a donde se han dirigido.**

Sasuke observó como Naruto saltaba directamente por la ventana hacia el tejado próximo, sin detenerse a preguntar salió disparado tras él. No le costó mucho alcanzarlo.

-**¿A dónde vamos?**

El Uzumaki sonrió.

-**Al mismo sitio donde ellos aparecieron por primera vez. **

**--**

Ankoku miró hacia los lados. Conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano, pero… ahora mismo estaba tan perdida como un niño. Su buena orientación le decía que estaban dando vueltas. ¡Tenías los nervios como cuchillas!

-**Ritsuka. ¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?**

El niño se sorprendió un poco porque lo llamara por su nombre. Solo lo hacía cuando la situación era preocupante, y eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y asintió.

-**Recuerdo que caímos sobre un árbol que tenía forma de dragón. Más abajo había un claro.**

Ankoku no dijo nada. Después de todo, lo único que le quedaba era fiarse de la guía de su hermano. Ella por su parte había llegado al pasado de diferente manera. Solo invocó la imagen de su hermano y se teletransportó a su lado. Daba igual donde estuviera, el tiempo, el plano o la dimensión, ella aparecería a unos metros de él. Por eso no tenía ningún sello que ahora los ayudara a volver ni nada parecido. El pergamino que usó para el viaje se quemó cuando llegó al pasado. Tampoco podía usarlo de nuevo para volver al futuro utilizando a alguien que permaneciera allí. Solo dependían del sello de Ritsuka. Del collar.

Ichigo apretó a Kyo contra su pecho. El niño comenzaba a despertarse, y su cuerpo se removía inquieto entre sus brazos. Estiró la manitas y bostezó, después, con tranquilidad, abrió los ojitos y miró a su cuñado.

-**¿Ichi-nii?**

-**Shsss…** -pidió Ichigo-. **Sigue durmiendo, pronto estaremos en casa.**

Extrañado por lo que decía, Kyo miró hacia los lados encontrándose en medio del bosque. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Asustado, se reincorporó y literalmente se tiró sobre Ritsuka, abrazándose a él. Este lo cogió al vuelo, evitando por poco que resbalara de sus brazos y terminara en el suelo.

-**No podemos irnos.** –suplicó, con los ojos llorosos. A Nekoka se le encogió el corazón. ¡Era la primera vez que lo veía de llorar!-. **Tenemos que despedirnos de ellos. Por favor, quiero despedirme de Oto-san. **

-**Eso es imposible.** –Ankoku se acercó por detrás cogiéndolo y dejándolo caer sobre la rama donde se habían parado. La sábana que lo envolvía se desprendió cayendo entre las hojas-. **Nuestro lugar no es este. No quiero involucrarlos más en nuestro futuro. Ya no es el suyo. Ellos tienen otro, nosotros lo hemos cambiado. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí sin destrozar más cosas.** –se agachó y le acarició la mejilla al niño que la miraba ahora con furia, dejando que lo único que quedaran de sus lágrimas fueran dos pequeñas señales bajo sus ojos-. **Ky-chan, tenemos que volver. Olvídate de este Sasuke, porque el que te encontrarás allí es muy diferente.**

-**Oto-san es Oto-san. Puede que…** -vergonzoso, agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada-. **Yo también tuviera parte de culpa. N-nunca le dije nada, casi no le hablé. Yo no… **

-**¡Basta!** –gritó Ritsuka, mordiéndose el labio y apretando tan fuerte el puño como para clavarse las uñas en la palma-. **Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Kyo. Si hay alguien inocente en toda esta historia ese eres tú. **

Y así era. La persona que peor lo había pasado. La que más daño se había echo con esta historia era la más inocente, la más inofensiva. Hasta él, con solo siete años, había cometido el mayor error de su vida, un error que pagaría con creces. Por su culpa todo había llegado a ser como era. Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la traición.

Ritsuka miró al cielo y una pequeña lágrima se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo, barriendo su mejilla pálida y cayendo de su barbilla. Sus miraba brillaba, centrada en el sol que empezaba a elevarse por el horizonte.

-**Nii-chan… yo…**

-**Tenemos que volver, Kyo. No hay otra salida. **

El rubio asintió, agarrando la mano de su hermano. No sabía que ocurría, no sabía porque tanto secreto. Era su culpa, si no hubiera nacido, si su Oto-chan no se hubiera empeñado en tenerlo, seguro que todo ese asunto no hubiera llegado a este nivel. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir a su hermano. Donde fuera Ritsuka ahí estaría él, pues para Kyo, su onisan era lo más importante.

-**¿Una excursión familiar?**

Ankoku se volvió con rapidez hacia la voz que a su espalda había resonado en todo el claro. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Qué diablos hacía Uchiha Itachi allí?

Con la severidad de una madre que protege a sus crías, Ankoku se colocó delante de sus hermanos. Si pudiera matar a alguien con la mirada, su tío ya estaría criando malvas.

-**No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Itachi.**

Ichigo respiró profundamente para no saltar y lanzarse sobre aquel bastardo. Lo odiaba, no solo por lo que le había echo a la familia de su novia. Él mismo había matado a la única hermana que él tenía. A la única persona que lo había cuidado y protegido. Aquel tremendo cabrón la había… la había…

-**Ankoku, vete con los niños y encontrad el maldito árbol. **

Completamente extrañada, la chica se volvió hacia Ichigo, agarrándolo con tal fuerza del brazo que él tuvo que encoger el ceño.

-**Deja de decir estupideces. Tú vendrás conmigo. No puedes creer que te deje aquí con él. ¡Te mataría en tres suspiros!**

¡Y maldición si no lo sabía! Ichigo no era estúpido. Seguía siendo un anbu mediocre, ya lo era en comparación con Ankoku, ni hablar en enfrentarse a un tipo como el Uchiha. Pero… ¿Qué otra alternativa tenían?

-**No hace falta que decidáis quién se enfrentará conmigo. No tengo ninguna intención de luchar.** –Itachi se acercó un poco más. Parándose al notar como todos se tensaban-. **Solo he venido aquí a resolver algunas dudas. **

Deidara a su lado, jugaba con un poco de macilla. Ni el mismo entendía que capricho con saber más sobre esos niños. Su misión era encargarse del Kyubi. ¿Por qué tenían que ir de un lado a otro persiguiéndolos? Era estúpido y se estaba cansando.

-**¿Qué dudas quieres saber?** –preguntó Ritsuka, adelantando un paso para que pudiera ver a su tío. Aun tenía cogida la mano de Kyo, la cual cada vez se apretaba más-. **Yo contestaré todo lo que quieras.**

Ankoku apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-**¿Estás loco? ¡Tenemos que irnos!**

Ritsuka no desvió la mirada de Itachi. Aquel pasado era diferente, en casi todos los aspectos, y ese Itachi, sin duda también lo era.

-**Por favor, nee-chan. Confía en mí por un momento. **

Sin palabras, esta asintió. No sabía si hacía bien o mal, pero no quería volver a tener que tomar una decisión. Su hermano quería hablar y ella no se lo impediría. No siempre tenía que llevar la razón ni imponer a los demás acatarla. Ese había sido uno de los errores que la habían llevado a equivocarse tantas veces.

Itachi miró al niño, y recordó de nuevo aquel sello que llevaba en el cuello. Era interesante pero no una de las dudas que le interesaban en aquel momento.

-**Os he estado observando desde que llegasteis. Sé que sois hijos de mi hermano. Pero…** -bajó la cabeza hasta el niño de cabello rubio, que lo miraba asustado pero con una frialdad interior que lo ponía nervioso-. **No todos tenéis el mismo chakra. Este niño es mucho más fuerte que vosotros. Es diferente. Su chakra es completamente negro, oscuro, poderoso. Ese crío no es hijo de mi hermano.**

Ankoku se tensó. Agarrando inconscientemente los hombros de Kyo para apretarlo contra ella. No había dicho algo que el niño no supiera, pero aun así, este parecía temblar de miedo. Su chakra comenzaba a revolucionarse y no era buena señal. O detenía aquella conversación o tendrían un nuevo problema entre manos.

-**Bien, ya has dicho lo que querías decir. Ahora déjanos marchad.**

-**Aun no he preguntado nada.** –dijo secamente Itachi, concentrando su mirada en Kyo-. **¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el futuro? **–endureció la mirada-. **¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hermano?**

Ankoku no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Eso era lo que le interesaba? ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Podía el tiempo cambiar tanto a las personas?

-**Eso no es algo que podamos desvelar con tanta facilidad. El futuro llegará a su debido tiempo, entonces lo descubrirás.** –le contestó ella.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, como todos los demás. Lo único que se escuchó fue el chasquido fastidiado que había hecho Deidara con los dientes. Como cualquier cosa, elevó la masilla y tirándola al centro la explotó, dejando que la onda levantara una gran nube de polvo.

Ankoku e Ichigo protegieron a los niños mientras el rubio se reía. Ni siquiera los había alcanzado, que patéticos. Sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su hombro y un fuerte dolor introduciéndose en él. Volvió a gruñir antes de separarse un poco de Itachi.

-**Hey, hey, eso duele.** –se quejó, haciendo una fea mueca con la cara.

-**Te he dicho que no hagas eso. Contrólate. **

Deidara lo miró con odio. Hace solo apenas unas horas, estaba gruñendo de placer mientras se introducía profundamente en su culo y ahora le decía que se controlara. Ya estaba harto de tanto hermano, de tantos niños. Si pudiera matarlos a todos lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Si no supiera que aquello solo conseguiría molestar más a Itachi lo haría.

Terminó quejándose y echándose hacia atrás, quedando un poco en segundo plano.

-**Itachi…** -se escuchó la voz de Ritsuka, un poco menos segura que antes-. **En futuro Akatsuki atacará Konoha. Una masacre que acabará con más de la mitad de la aldea. Nosotros estamos aquí porque Naruto decidió protegernos a cualquier precio. Esa es la única verdad.**

Ankoku iba a protestar por la inesperada explicación de su hermano, cuando una pregunta completamente irracional llegó a sus oídos.

-**¿Yo ataco Konoha?** –preguntó el Uchiha seriamente.

-**¿No podrías hacerlo?**

No entendía a que venía esa pregunta tan extraña. Lo decía como si solo aquella acción no tuviera cabida posible en sus pensamientos. Era ridículo.

Sin embargo, Itachi no siguió preguntando, parecía que cual fuera la finalidad que lo había llevado a buscarlos en el bosque, había sido cambiada por otra. La chica no pudo más que suspirar. El miembro de Akatsuki iba a irse.

O eso pensaba cuando llegaron las dos últimas personas que esperaba. Naruto y Sasuke los habían encontrado. ¡Maldición!

El Uzumaki se paró de golpe, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo último que necesitaba Sasuke en ese momento era encontrarse con su hermano. Después de haber cambiado su decisión ahora se presentaba ante él, y amenazando a sus hijos, eso iba a acabar muy mal.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y miró furiosamente a Itachi, el cual seguía igual de impasible que siempre.

-**¿Qué pretendes ahora?** –preguntó, más calmado de lo que Naruto hubiera imaginado-. **¿Piensas robarme también a esta familia? ¿Vas a matarlos?** –sonrió irónicamente y activó su Sharingan-. **No creas que voy a permitírtelo.**

-**¡Espera, espera, Sasuke!**

Naruto lo cogió por detrás impidiendo que hiciera ningún ataque. Lo primero que tendrían que hacer es pensar en algo. Observar las posibilidades y… ¿Qué hacía Itachi?

El rubio observó como este se colocaba bien la capa y echaba a andar hacia uno de los laterales, sin dirigirse ni a los niños ni a ellos. Deidara se movió instintivamente a su lado.

-**Todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mí.** –el Uchiha mayor miró suavemente unos instantes a Sasuke antes de desviar de nuevo la vista hacia el frente. Naruto no perdió detalle de aquel gesto-. **El árbol que buscáis está un poco más adelante. No tiene pérdida. **

Ritsuka se adelantó un poco, intentando aguantar el miedo que aquel personaje le causaba. Había tenido un presentimiento, algo le decía que tenía que hacer aquello. Fue un impulso que convirtió el aire en cortante. Ankoku intentó alcanzarlo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el niño ya estaba delante de su tío.

Naruto tuvo que contener a Sasuke para que no echara a correr hacia el pequeño Nekoka. Por algún motivo, él estaba más calmado, y normalmente siempre era al contrario.

-**Esto es para ti.** –dijo Ritsuka.

Itachi miró unos momentos la pequeña pulsera con el símbolo de los Uchiha y después al niño. Echó a andar.

-**No lo quiero. **

Ritsuka volvió a adelantarse. Antes de que pudiera rozarlo, Itachi ya le había cogido la cabeza y comenzaba a apretarlo. Repitiendo una y otra vez la negación anterior. El niño se quejó un poco, asustado, inmóvil, ni siquiera quería respirar del miedo que tenía.

Fue Sasuke el que agarró bruscamente el brazo de su hermano. Quería golpearlo, arrancarle la mano que tocaba a su hijo, atravesarlo con su Kusanagi, sacarle literalmente los ojos. Pero no quería comenzar una disputa con ellos allí, sería ponerlos en peligro, provocar la posibilidad de más muertes. Aunque se tuviera que tragar su orgullo, por ellos se contendría. Puede que su sueño hubiera sido siempre matar a su hermano, al desgraciado bastardo de su hermano, pero sus hijos estaban primero. Ahora sí.

-**Suéltalo. **

Itachi miró unos momentos a Sasuke antes de deslizar la mano por la cara de Ritsuka. No tenía ninguna señal, ni siquiera le había echo daño. Solo quería que lo dejara en paz.

-**Por favor.** –el niño alzó de nuevo la pulsera-. **Tú me hiciste un regalo, ahora me toca a mí.**

Después de pronunciar aquello y dejar atónitos a Sasuke y Naruto, al final, el Uchiha mayor agarró la pulsera y la metió en el interior de su capa de Akatsuki. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el niño y siguió su camino con un Deidara irritado a su lado.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Había quedado demasiado impactado con aquel encuentro. Su maldito hermano no había echo nada. No los había atacado, no les había amenazado, ni siquiera los había insultado. Supuestamente iba a por el Kyubi y al que menos atención le puso fue a Naruto. ¿Qué diablos ocurría?

-**¿Itachi te hizo un regalo?** –preguntó el rubio, acercándose a su novio y a sus hijos.

Ritsuka asintió, un poco avergonzado.

-**Me… activó el Sharingan. Percibió que era muy débil y me activó el Sharingan. Después de mucho pensar, creo que… lo hizo para protegerme, para que tuviera un poder adicional.** –cuando percibió las miradas irónicas en la cara de todos, se apresuró a explicarse-. **Igual que… el Sasuke de este tiempo es diferente al nuestro, creo que… el Itachi de aquí también lo es. **

Sasuke se puso muy serio. No, estaba equivocado. Itachi era Itachi. El mismo que había querido de pequeño, el que había asesinado a sangre fría a toda su familia y por supuesto, el que amenazaba la vida de Naruto. Nunca podría poner un fragmento de esperanza en él. Ya la perdió toda cuando la única explicación que le pudo dar cuando le preguntó porque los había matado, fue: Para saber si era capaz. Para superarme.

Desde entonces, su hermano estaba muerto para él. Ahora solo era Itachi, el bastardo que iba a matar.

Ankoku agarró la mano de Ritsuka y tiró de él para que avanzara. Tendrían que llegar pronto a ese árbol. Era indispensable que estuvieran en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

-**No quiero que vengáis con nosotros.**

Sasuke la observó con severidad, notando el humor de Naruto a su lado, volviéndose igual de negro que el suyo.

-**Nosotros iremos igual. No intentes engañarnos. Sabemos que el sello es el collar Hokage, y que te llevará directamente a "tú" futuro. No podéis confundiros y nosotros queremos ayudar.** –gruñó Naruto.

Ankoku se detuvo, lo mismo hicieron los demás. Ahora era Ichigo el que cogía en brazos a Kyo mientras que Ritsuka se agarraba a su pantalón.

-**¿Y que haréis cuando lleguéis? ¿Vais a ayudarnos a acabar con los miembros de Akatsuki que aun siguen matando a nuestros amigos? ¿Vais a reconstruir la aldea?**

-**Si es necesario, si, lo haremos.** –Ankoku miró sorprendida a Sasuke-. **Nosotros no volveremos hasta que vosotros estéis a salvo. **

La morena negó con la cabeza, arqueando una de sus mayores sonrisas siniestras.

-**La única persona que puede traeros de vuelta, podría estar muerta. ¿Qué harías si os quedáis allí atrapados?**

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Pero fue Naruto el que respondió, sonriendo abiertamente.

-**No dudes que yo encontraría la forma de regresar. Se cual sea la manera, yo la hallaría. Junto a Sasuke puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Y si os tengo a vosotros, no me faltará nada más.**

Ankoku se sonrojó, apretando inconscientemente el hombro de Nekoka. Desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo y este con una sonrisa, asintió. Al final, se dio por vencida. Sus padres eran únicos, eso no había ni que dudarlo.

-**Está bien. Pero…** -se mordió el labio, mirándolos indecisa-. **No quiero que os asustéis por nada de lo que veáis. Tenéis que ir preparados para cualquier cosa. **

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió, inconscientemente su mano había ido a parar a la manga del haorí blanco de Sasuke, el cual no había movido ni un músculo de su cuerpo ante tal pensamiento. Un resquemor de temor lo cubrió.

-**Vámonos de una vez.** –fue lo único que dijo.

Su hija asintió, mientras saltaban y corrían buscando aquel árbol. Como bien les indicó Itachi, este se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Parecía estar esperando a que sus visitantes llegaran, orgulloso y poderoso. En la copa del árbol había una especie de enredadera con cabeza de dragón. Justo debajo un claro, el lugar prefecto para intentar volver a su época.

Todos cayeron suavemente sobre la tierra. Ankoku cogió despacio el collar de Hokage del cuello de Ritsuka y formó un círculo. Los miró a todos, uno a uno y los invitó a cogerse de las manos mientras ella se centraba entre ellos.

Un poco asustada, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía y sin contar la presión de la vida de todos los que había presentes, levantó el colgante hacia el cielo y cerro lo ojos.

-**Lo que una vez nos trajo aquí, se rompa y su alma nos regrese al mundo de donde partimos.**

Una luz verde y muy brillante, salió disparada del colgante, resplandeciendo como rayos de luz en todo el claro. Naruto abrió la boca cuando su cuerpo comenzó a levitarse y volvió a apretar la mano de Sasuke. Podía notar como esta sudaba, mientras el Uchiha prefería mantener los ojos cerrados. Se veía asustado, pero no era momento de burlarse ya que él mismo estaba completamente cagado de miedo.

El brillo verde los envolvió y pasaron de levitar a simplemente desaparecer.

**--**

Cuando Naruto volvió de nuevo en sí estaba cayendo a una especie de torre. Lo próximo que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el trasero. Ahogó un pequeño gruñido. Aquella dolía como mil demonios.

Sin embargo y para su irritación, Sasuke había caído de pie con Ankoku y Kyo. Los únicos que como él estaba en el suelo eran Ichigo y Ritsuka. ¡¡Vaya, ni que fueran gatos esos tres!! Completamente irritante.

-**¿A que esperas para levantarte?** –preguntó el moreno, mirando a su novio como si fuera un completo idiota.

Naruto lanzó un gruñido de advertencia mientras cogía la mano que desinteresadamente le tendía Sasuke e intentó levantarse. Después se permitió mirar a su alrededor. Si no se estaba volviendo loco aquella era la torre Hokage.

-**¡Pedazo agujero!** –gritó de repente mirando al techo, el cual simplemente no existía.

Ankoku no dijo nada a su comentario, simplemente se acercó a la ventana y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Sasuke lo hizo al momento pero Naruto estaba un poco temeroso de lo que fuera a ver. Si todo estaba como el techo de la torre aquella era una total masacre.

Tragó saliva y se acercó, acompañado de los dos niños. Todos se asomaron y lo que las orbes azules de Naruto vieron, hizo que se le pasara el corazón. No podía creerse que aquello fuera real. Konoha estaba completamente destruida. No había casa en pie que resistiera entera, todo estaba destrozado y multitud de ráfagas de fuego seguían devorando lo poco que quedaba de ella. Aquella sin duda era el infierno.

-**Imposible…** -murmuró sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a escocer-. **Esto es imposible. **

-**No, no lo es. Y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al hospital. **

Sasuke percibió como la respiración de los niños se aceleraba, hasta él tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso. Sus pasos comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta, sin ser seguidos por los del rubio. Entonces se volvió, observando como Naruto seguía mirando por la ventana, ahora sí, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-**Naruto.**

-**Ahora.** –fue lo único que contestó.

-**Naruto.** –volvió a decir Sasuke.

**-¡He dicho que ahora!** –gritó, limpiándose bruscamente la cara con el puño-. **Sé que este futuro ya no es el nuestro, pero, ¡Maldición! ¡Esta sigue siendo mi Konoha!**

El Uchiha asintió, quedándose a su lado pero esta vez en completo silencio. Naruto parecía no poder apartar la vista de aquel horrible paisaje de desolación. Sabía cuando amaba su rubio aquella aldea, sabía cuando daría por ella. Estaba seguro que el Uzumaki no podría escoger entre esta y él. Aunque fuera su amante, su pareja, nunca podría escogerlo por encima de Konoha. Y aquella en cierto modo le dolía. Pero por otro lado también lo entendía.

-**Nos esperan.** –dijo pasados unos minutos.

Naruto asintió, completamente serio. Ambos echaron a caminar, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí todos los esperaban para dirigirse al hospital. Solo razonar el porque iban allí ya comenzaba a poner aun más histérico al rubio.

Un chillido conocido hizo que Naruto se volviera hacia atrás. Y observó como una mota de color rosa corría perdiéndose rápidamente por una de las puertas abiertas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparado hacia al casa en cuestión. Entró como una tromba y más voces conocidas se hicieron presentes.

Sabía que los demás lo estaban siguiendo, hasta podía escuchar las maldiciones de su hija mientras él pasaba directamente a la habitación en la que hablaban. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó con los ojos como platos.

Una Sakura mucho más mayor que su amiga, estaba presionando una enorme brecha en el pecho de otra Hinata igual de adulta. La sangre estaba por todos lados, los gemidos enloquecidos de la morena no lo dejaban ni siquiera pensar.

-**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Esa voz pertenecía a Neji, sin duda alguna. Y no tardó en divisarlo, igual que la cara de descomposición que puso al verlo. Bien, era normal. Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a Hinata, que seguían desangrándose.

-**Lo siento. No quiso entrar así, yo solo… escuché…**

-**¿Tía Sakura?** –preguntó Ankoku, mientras todos seguían observando a Naruto como si fuera un fantasma.

La pelirosa, sonrió a la chica, aunque sin duda, en su cara se veía que estaba completamente desesperada.

-**Ankoku…** -dijo suavemente, entendiendo tanto ella como los demás, quien era aquel rubio que había entrado como una tromba a la casa-. **Lo siento… lo siento tanto, pequeña. **

Siguió apretando las vendas contra el pequeño de Hinata, mientras ella misma lloraba. Nunca había sido lo que se dice fuerte y ahora estaba en un punto que ya no podía más. Una explosión hizo que la casa literalmente se agitase. Sasuke sujetó a los niños contra él mientras miraba hacia los lados, buscando una ventana por la cual pudiera saber que diablos estaba sucediendo.

-**¿Otro ataque?** –preguntó Ankoku, acercándose a Sakura y limpiándole las lágrimas de la cara. Sabía que la herida de la Hyuga no era nada para ella. Pero parecía que su chakra estaba bastante escaso aquel día. La luz verde estaba bastante apagada.

Sakura miró de nuevo a los dos muchachos provenientes del pasado y volvió a llorar silenciosamente. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba. Tanto sufrimiento, tanta pena, no era justo que ellos pasaran por todo esto. Si pudiera, daría la mitad de su vida para evitarlo, para entregarles a sus mejores amigos la felicidad que se merecían.

-**Lo siento tanto.** –volvió a decir, con la voz apagada y cortante-. **Hice todo lo que pude, Ankoku. De verdad que lo hice. No puedo más…** -gruñó, con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo el llanto evidente-. **Odio esta vida, la odio. Lo quería mucho, más de lo que he querido a nadie. Ellos son mi vida, igual que Sai y mi pequeña. Son mi familia y yo no he podido hacer nada. Ni cuando tenía quince años ni ahora. No he podido hacer nada. **

Ankoku abrazó ligeramente a su tía, confortándola de la única forma que podía. Cuando sintió que ella también comenzaba a llorar, se separó y se pasó un dedo por la nariz.

-**¿Tío Sai?** –preguntó.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Ankoku se levantó de golpe, creyendo que se quedaba sin aire. Él también, no, por favor.

-**¡Mierda!** –gritó, apretando los puños y sintiendo el sollozo de Ritsuka.

El pequeño se agarraba fuertemente al haorí de Sasuke mientras Kyo a su lado seguía muy serio. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, y por eso no quería volver. Estaba asustado, aterrorizado.

-**Hey…** -la voz de Naruto lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia él-. **Tranquilo, Ritsu-chan. Todo pasará, ¿ok? Tranquilo.**

El niño se abrazó a él, y Naruto lo pegó todo lo posible a su pecho. Podía decirle todo aquello a Ritsuka pero eso no hacía que él mismo estuviera mejor. Ver a Sakura-chan así le partía el alma. Saber que su hermano estaba muerto también lo hacía. Su único consuelo es que cuando volviera a su Konoha, todo estuviera bien. Era asquerosamente egoísta ese pensamiento, pero si no fuera así, no podría mantener la calma en ese momento.

Sakura observó como se cerraba la herida de la inconsciente Hinata. Más tranquila, dentro de lo posible. Se limpió las manos de sangre y se acercó a Naruto. Le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar.

-**Naruto siempre será Naruto, ¿eh?**

-**No entiendo. **

-**No hace falta que entiendas.** –y acercándose le dio un ligero beso en lo labios. Sasuke levantó una ceja pero más bien era por extrañeza, no había sentido celos por ese contacto, era ridículo-. **Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad, Naruto? Puede que nunca te lo haya dicho, pero te quiero. Como a un amigo, como a un hermano. Te quiero mucho, Naruto.**

Totalmente sonrojado, Naruto asintió.

-**Yo también te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan.**

Aquella escena estaba fuera de contexto, no entendía a que venía, pero la mirada cristalizada de Ankoku le decía que era bastante razonable. Recordó lo que una vez le dijo Sasuke, él sabía quién era el muerto, ahora él también. Sintió un ligero pánico por todo el cuerpo, uno que lo dejó paralizado en el lugar.

El roce de la nariz de Sasuke en su sien lo despertó. Sintió la piel caliente del moreno contra su mejilla, en una suave caricia, masculina y tranquilizadora.

-**Tranquilo.** –fue todo lo que escuchó de aquella voz suave.

-**Lo sé.** –Naruto le sonrió, una sonrisa un poco forzada pero que ayudó para calmar el ambiente del lugar.

Una sonrisa suya había logrado que todos se sintieran más relajados. Aquello era agradable, saber que tenía tal control sobre sus amigos era cálido, acogedor.

-**El hospital.** –recordó Ankoku.

-**¿Estás segura de que quieres ir allí?** –Sakura no parecía para nada conforme con su sobrina. Miró unos momentos Naruto y encogió la nariz-. **No sabemos como va a reaccionar. Puede que se vuelva agresivo. Sabes como transcurrió todo. Ha estado una semana encerrado porque había perdido un poco la razón. No es prudente, Ankoku.**

La morena negó, sonriendo ahora mucho más confiada.

-**Él es mi padre. **

-**Lo es.** –afirmó Sakura-. **Pero eso no-**

-**Iremos.** –se entremetió Ritsuka. Kyo a su lado asintió, mirándola fijamente.

La Haruno no pudo estar más sorprendida. Aquel niño, estaba en sí. Se movía, hablaba, la mirada. Estaba en aquel mundo. ¿Qué había pasado con Kreus? ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido en el pasado? Se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. No era el momento indicado. Y menos con lo que le esperaba a sus tres sobrinos.

-**No puedo acompañaros pero… pedid ayuda si lo necesitáis, por favor. **

Naruto tragó saliva ante la idea. No entendía por qué tanta precaución. Supuestamente pensaban ir a ver a uno de ellos. El que siguiera vivo, pensó con una mueca agria. ¿De verdad pensaba Sakura-chan que alguno de ellos dos podría hacerle daño a sus hijos? Era una idea realmente escalofriante.

-**Vámonos. **

Ankoku se dio la vuelta, agitando su larga melena ondulada y saliendo por la puerta como toda elegancia. Parecía que empezaba a sacar fuerzas de donde nos las había, y estaba comenzando a preocupar a Sasuke y Naruto. Sabían sin duda, que en cualquier momento, se le acabaría y terminaría completamente destrozada visiblemente. El rubio rezó por no tener que verla así. No hasta que él se hubiera ido.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia el hospital que ya podía verse desde allí. Un mal presentimiento se le instaló en el pecho. Le dolía, mucho. Se agarró con una mano la tela donde tendría que estar su corazón y la con la otra se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto. Apretándole con fuerza.

El rubio no lo miró, siguió adelante y aguantó el dolor que aquellas uñas le producían en su hombro al clavarse.

-**Te quiero.** –le dijo muy serio.

Sasuke observó aquel desastre, la angustia contenida en la cara de sus hijos. La tristeza en el de Naruto. Su corazón volvió a doler.

-**Yo también, Naruto. Yo también.**

**--**

_**Bueno, este es un poco más corto que los anteriores, porque también he tardado menos!! Son 15 hojas. Nada mal, tampoco XD **_

_**Ha sido un capítulo extraño, pero… ya avisé que las risas se habían ido al garete en esta parte del fic. No se si es lo que esperabais o no. Lo he reescrito dos veces y al final lo he dejado así, pero tampoco me convence. De todas formas, creo que no podría haberle sacado más partido. **_

_**Ya dije, es la resta final. Si queréis saber el final no podéis desentenderos del fic, jeje.**_

_**He tenido muy poquitos reviews pero la culpa es mía! Si tardo tanto es normal que la gente se olvide de él. De todas formas, he decidido colgar este capítulo ya, a que voy a esperar? UU **_

_**Respondo a los reviews:**_

**Hazz-chan: **_Hola! Gracias por leerlo y me alegro mucho de que te parezca bueno, nos vemos en el próximo, besitos! _**Belldandy: **_Bell, Bell (fati-chan chilla por todos lados como un loca mientras corretea su cuarto XD le devuelve el abrazo) Bueno, al final acerté, no tuve ni la mitad de los reviews que tenía pero bueno, jajaja XD Tampoco no es que me importe mucho, ya sabes que yo adoro escribir independientemente de cuanta gente me siga, aunque siempre te animan claro. El lemon no estuvo mal, aunque me salió un poquito diferente a lo que tengo acostumbrado, pero da igual jeje. Sasuke de uke fati-chan babea con Bell. Porque Naruto es quién se muere?? Porque así es más trágico jajaja XD Sobre la preferencia de los hijos, se les quiere a todos igual, pero es normal que tenga más preferencia por uno que por otro, como has dicho en toda familia pasa, en la mía igual XD. Y si, en los últimos capítulos mucho drama, para echar a los perros. Sobre hacerte llorar depende de lo sensible que seas, pero a mí me salen muy mal los dramas, así que no creo que tengas nada de que preocuparte. Por cierto, te llegó el libro por pm en MR, no?? Es que no me contestaste UU Me equivocaría al enviarlo?? Bueno a lo mejor es que todavía no lo has leído. Ya me dirás, gracias por el review, tesoro._ **fati-chan:** _Hola! Me gusta mucho tu nick, no se… me parece bonito, porque será?? XD (bromas a parte) Gracias por leerme, tan feliz estoy yo como tú por esta actualización. Me alegra mucho que esperaras esa señal de vida, me cuesta mucho terminar las cosas que empiezo pero esta vez no habrá duda, lo terminaré así me cueste la vida jajaja (que exagerada soy XD) Nos vemos en el próximo linda. _**xMaria3x: **_Hola!! Así que tuviste suerte jajaja, me empezaste a leer justo cuando decidí terminarlo, así que no te encontrarás muchos impedimentos jeje. Sobre mi manera de escribir no es la misma, en un año he cambiado bastante, solo tienes que mirar un capítulo y otro, pero es lo que pasa cuando tardas dos años en escribir un fic jajaja. Mi libro se llama Destino Irresistible, es Hetero y va de vampiros, ala, ahí tienes información. Si cogemos confianza podría dejártelo, pero antes tengo que fiarme un poco, entenderás que no puedo dárselo a cualquiera UU. La pareja de Kiba y Shino se perdió hace mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy yo para recuperarla jeje, y si… Ankoku es muy mala, pero más bien le gusta ser maliciosa y pillina pero te aseguro que no tiene ni una pizca de maldad en el cuerpo. Y si, el que dice lo de la piscina es Ichigo, lindo es monísimo jajaja, además si te fijas se parece muchísimo a Naruto, aunque no lo tenía para nada planeado UU. Lo de hacerlo en la piscina me vino de improviso, ya que tenía planeado llevarlo de una manera diferente, pero al final quedó así, ains… yo y mis cambios de última hora. Esta vez no he tardado nada, espero que no se te atragante el drama, muchas gracias por leerme, te espero en el próximo, cielo. _**Ch3l: **_Hola! fati-chan le devuelve la reverencia Que Dios te bendiga a ti por esperar durante tanto tiempo, reina. Si, se entiende que hayas tenido que leer un poquito de los capítulos anteriores para entenderlo, es que he tardado demasiado. Lo siento tanto UU. Parece que a todas os ha interesado lo de los dos futuros, pero no tiene más punto que ese, son diferentes y ya está, lo verás en los ovas jeje. Como verás esta vez no he tardado tanto, porque quiero terminarlo!! Así mientras cuelgo el primer ova del futuro (que ya tengo escrito) yo aprovecho para seguir mi libro, serían algo así como tres semanas estupendas hasta el segundo ova jejeje. Gracias por leerme y esperarme, espero verte de nuevo, besitos n.n _**Alely Hanasaki: **_Hola! Jajaja, hiperventilaste cuando viste la actualización?? Me lo tomaré como un cumplido más que como un susto, no me gusta que las personas que me siguen se ahoguen por mi culpa jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Kiba, aunque a mí no me convenció mucho. De todas formas, en lo Ovas del presente te prometo que pondré algo sobre ellos, de verdad n.n Y la verdad es que es un gran "retorno" espero no decepcionaros con el final, muchas gracias por esperar y volver a leer, muchos besos y gracias por el review. _**Hinatahyugadiaz: **_Hola! Solo tres capítulos, gomen nasai UU Sobre los ovas, 50 creo que son muchos jajaja y menos cuando cada uno tiene unas 50 pag., pero tengo previsto algo así como 4, que sería 200 pag más para el fic. Con el final me refiero al fin de la historia principal, y los ovas ya me lo tomaré con calma y los iré poniendo poco a poco. Serán así como independientes, sin tener que releer el fic para poder leerlos, algo así. Como ves esta vez no me he demorado tanto, gracias por seguir leyéndose, muchos besitos. _**Tsunade25: **_Intentaré contestártelos todos a la vez.____Infinitas gracias por leerte mi fic y dejarme tantos reviews seguidos. (1) Jajaja, yo tampoco lo sé XD (2) Si que son adorables Sasuke y Naruto tan juntitos, como un sueño XD Es lo único que nos queda ains… (3) Kyubi tiene hijos de otras especies porque es lo que se forma al compaginarse con el chakra del padre. Por eso los hijos de Sasuke con gatos y el de Itachi una comadreja jeje. (4) Me alegro que te guste tanto jajaja, y bueno, a veces si que las partes cómicas se ven ridículas, pero intento disimularlas. Puede que a mí se me note menos porque intento que el carácter de ambos sea lo mal fiel posible. Por cierto, no he estudiado ni literatura ni periodismo, es más, lo único que tengo es administración, soy de números y aquí me encuentro escribiendo letras jajaja XD (5) No leas tan rápido que te van a doler los ojitos, UU (6) Siento que no te gustara ese capítulo, ains… Sobre Sakura si, se vio un poco tonto jajaja. Sobre mi vida privada, pues ahí está la gracia, en verdad soy muy vergonzosa, así que nada de hacer cosas como esa jajaja aunque no tengo quejas de mi pareja tampoco jaja. Es triste todo el asunto de Kyo, Naruto e Itachi, pero darle un punto de confianza jeje. (7) Bueno, Sasuke ahí aun era novato, es normal que no supiera muy bien como comportarse con sus hijos. También es porque tiene que ir aprendiendo de los errores, si todo lo hiciera bien seguiría siendo la reinona que tanto odio en el manga jajaja. Gracias por lo de magnifica escritora pero no creo que llegue a tanto, te lo aseguro n.n (8) Sasuke celoso siempre me ha dado mucho morbo, más que el Naruto celoso, pero este último tampoco está mal jeje. Sasuke y su estado de ama de casa, fue un punto muy divertido pero claro… de verdad que no veo yo a Naruto haciendo los quehaceres, y a… Sasuke tampoco jajaja, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo así que creí que quedaría más cómico si fuera sasu jeje. (9) Bueno, según mi punto de vista, Naruto es más masculino que Sasuke, yo a este último lo veo más fino, más elegante, más UKE jajaja. Sin embargo me gusta revolverlo para un lado y otro, es más divertido, además, eso de encasillar a uno debajo no es de mi gusto UU y menos cuando son personajes como estos dos, que tienen un carácter muy propio y masculino jeje. Kiba el pobre siempre lo molesto, tanto en el capítulo 10 como en el 20, pobrecito Kiba XD (10) Sobre Ankoku y su respeto hacia los papás, bueno… es difícil tenerle respeto a un padre un año más grande que tú nada más XD O de su misma edad, ni yo lo recuerdo UU El caso es que… sigue siendo difícil, no crees? Ella ya es creída de por sí, recuerda que es la hija de Sasuke jajaja, y si encima su padre tiene su edad, como diablos crees que los va a obedecer? Pero después de todo si que les tiene respeto, ya lo habrás visto más adelante n.n (11) Lo de Kyo a mí también me dio lastima, pero es que el fic tiene un poco de todo, angustia y humor, por eso es tan raro XD. Y si, Naruto aceptó muy pronto la relación entre sus hijos, pero aun es un adolescente y está un poco ido de la cabeza, ya sabemos que es muy difícil saber como va a reaccionar el rubio ante cualquier situación. Hasta el mismo Kishi dijo una vez que era el que más le costaba manejar. Ni él mismo sabe que va a hacer con su personaje principal, jajaja. (12) Bueno, ya es estúpido negarlo. Kyo es hijo de Itachi, todo lo relacionado a la concepción como dices XD se explicará en un largo flash back donde se verá como ha sucedido todo. Sasuke en el futuro no es que sea muy malo. Lo que pasa que según los niños y la poca atención que les prestaba es normal que pensaran eso. Y claro a raíz del nacimiento de Kyo, todo empeoró, pero recuerda en el primer capítulo que Sasuke nunca le dijo a Naruto que lo sabía. E ahí otro problema UU. (13) Kyo el pobre quiere mucho a Sasuke, sobre todo porque no pudo acercarse mucho al del futuro. Ritsuka estará bien, ya lo sabes jeje. (14) Por supuesto que voy a explicar que a pasado con el Sasuke del futuro, aunque se va entendiendo, ya dije que el del presente pues… logró entenderlo todo bien porque ya ha convivido con los niños, como ves, la primera vez que se lo encontró Naruto seguía siendo el mismo Uchiha bastardo, fue gracias a los niños y la confianza de naru que pudo cambiar. El del futuro no lo ha tenido, así que seguía siendo un frío amargado UU El porque Itachi le dio el Sharingan a Ritsuka lo verás más adelante, en este capítulo dejo una pista. Ichigo y Hikaru son tal para cual, pero vamos… que lo verás más en los dos ovas del futuro, en el último encuentra hasta pareja, me encanta Hikaru, te gustará n.n (15) Si hay capítulos que no avanzan nada de nada, pero me alegra mucho que te guste el lemon. Son mi especialidad, aunque tenía que darme vergüenza reconocer eso jajaja. (16) Uau, el último jajaja. Kiba y Shino, una pareja que hace un tiempo se llevaba mucho. Aunque yo solo escribí de ella una vez en un fic de vampiros y shinigamis que tengo por ahí parado, no se si lo conoces UU. Terminará en 3 capítulos, si. Eso te lo puedo asegurar jeje. Naruto… bueno no te voy a negar que es el rubio porque ya es evidente, y si lo encuentran muerto, mmm… en el próximo XD Si que me dará tiempo a desenvolver los nudos, y de sobra UU. No te preocupes sobre la concepción de Kyo, como ya te dije, lo voy a explicar todo con un Flash Back enorme jeje. Los mundos alternos es solo una justificación para poder hacer los ovas y que ahora naru y sasu estén en el futuro, jeje. Ankoku no le dijo nada a Sasuke porque Naruto no quería que este supiera que Kyo era hijo de Itachi. Así que… cuando ella regresó de luchar Naruto ya estaba muriéndose y Sasuke encerrado con la cabeza un poco perdida, en el siguiente sabrás porque a Sasuke le entró ese ataque de locura, ains… El final será feliz, por lo menos para el presente, en el futuro la cosa irá igual de mal. Pero al menos se arreglarán los problemas de los niños. Pues nada, este ya el final de la contestación, casi me vuelves loca con tantas preguntas jajaja XD Espero que te haya servido de algo mis explicaciones y te hayan quitado algunas dudas. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic entero y dejarme tantos reviews, eres un cielo n.n. _**PanLeeBlackfraids: **_Holas! Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido leerte todo el fic sin echar espuma por la boca XD Tantas tonterías juntas tendrían que haber sido demasiado para ti jeje. Estoy contenta de que te gustara y por cierto, no eres la única que tienes ganas de matar a cierto Uchiha del futuro, jeje. Gracias por el review. _**CELESTE KAIRI .C.K: **_Hola!! Bueno, Sasuke no planea modificar la memoria de nadie, solo quiere ayudar a sus hijos a pasar aquel mal rato. Lo que si has acertado es con lo de Ritsuka, y me ha sorprendido que lo digas de pesada sin darte cuenta de que llevas mucha razón jajaja. Lo contaré todo en un flash back en el próximo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por la larga espera. De verdad, prometo no volverlo a hacer UU. _**Psyco-Kaye: **_Hola!! Cada vez que decís eso de que sigo viva me duele jajaja XD Si que llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero eso va a cambiar desde ahora, prometido. En tres capis final, estoy emocionada jojo. Gracias por pensar que es bueno, por la espera y por el review. Motto arigato. _**samy: **_Hola!! Me alegra que lo esperaras con ansias jeje. Me pongo contenta cuando la gente se ríe de mis tonterías, espero que este capítulo no haya sido en exceso triste, ains… Y si, lo acabaré pronto, preciosa. Solo espera un poquito más. Gracia por el review! _**Dark-ekin: **_Hola!! Pobre Kiba, siempre que lo saco en el fic es para reírme de él jajaja. Espero que este capi también te guste, gracias por el review, jeje. _**Lady-orochimaru: **_Hola! Me alegro que no lo olvidaras y que ya sea uno de tus favoritos es todo un honor. (fati-chan se inclina en una pequeña reverencia) Que te guste es algo que me alegra mucho. La parte de Kiba y Shino salió muy tontilla pero fue graciosa, que feliz que a ti también te lo haya parecido n.n Sobre lo de la piscina y la falta de recuerdos es lo que promueve la marcha repentina al futuro, espero que no sea muy lioso y este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo, muchas gracias por el reviews. _**Miharu Ankoku: **_Holas!! Me ha hecho gracia que te llames igual que mi Ankoku. Eso es!! Me encanta ese nombre jajaja. Me da vergüenza que la gente hable de mi fic y tal, porque realmente, me cuesta creer que sea tan bueno como para crear conversación. Así que, saber que ti y tu amiga os gusta y que habláis de él entre vosotras, me ha echo muy feliz, tontamente feliz he de añadir UU. Y si, se acaba, ains… Neko?? XD No sé quién es… pero ya veo que le gustaba, 3ro de instituto?? Que edad tienes?? Eso es hace mucho tiempo XD Me pongo rojita solo de imaginar que alguien pueda ir por ahí recomendando mi fic a sus amigas y tal… ni siquiera yo sabía que era tan vergonzosa jajaja. Y no me das la lata, me gustan los reviews así, así que extiéndete todo lo que quieras. Cuídate mucho hermosa y espero verte de nuevo por aquí, me haría mucha ilusión. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti n.n. _**Krazy Naoko: **_Hola!! Contestaré tus tres reviews, muchas gracias por leerme. (1) Gracias por leerte el fic desde el principio, ya que es muy largo así que te tuvo que costar un poco. Pobre Sakura jajaja, en este más bien, lo pasa muy mal… que lástima ains… Sobre el primer lemon de esto, si, Sasuke el pobre no atinaba bien jajaja. Pero ahí estaba la gracia, era su primera vez, tampoco podía ser un experto jeje. (2) Si! Siempre me ha hecho mucha ilusión que Sai fuera hermano de Naruto, no se porqué pero sigo creyendo que en el manga todavía hay una posibilidad de que sea verdad, y suplicaré todas las noches a Dios por que Kishi menee su mano y me los dibuje como hermanos! Me alegro que te parezca original, cielo. (3) Yo también os extrañaba a vosotras, siempre es agradable la gente que te anima a seguir escribiendo jeje. Y si, vas muy bien encaminada, es una especie como en Dragon Ball Z, aunque hasta que tu no has puesto el ejemplo ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Son como dos líneas de espacio temporal diferentes, pero aun así eso ocurrió por que ellos saltaron, al ir de una época a otra la balanza que controla el equilibrio se rompió, por eso ahora hay dos futuros. Oh! Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, odio eso de que pongan a Naruto de nena, o hagan comentarios de esos como… se parece a una mujer o si lo visten de tía no se nota que es un tío, pero de que hablamos?? Naruto es mil veces más masculino que Sasuke!! Me dan tres yuyus XD De todas formas, yo los pongo a los dos por igual, ninguno es más seme o más uke que el otro, es lo que los personajes reales me transmiten. Aunque te puedo asegurar que te cuesta crear un estilo propio, cuando empiezas a escribir siempre te dejas influenciar un poco por lo que lees y tal, así que yo también empecé poniendo a Naruto más delicado de lo que es, por lo menos he abierto pronto los ojos XD (mentira que me costó un año y pico jajaja) Ankoku creo que para ser mujer es también un poco machorra pero muy, muy sexy. Su carácter es comprensible después de vivir con tantos hombre, solo tuvo de familiar femenino a Sakura y no es que ella sea muy delicada, es una bestia jajaja XD Me alegro que te guste el diseño de personajes, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en como serían antes de escribir el fic, casi medio año para crear la trama y a los hijos, te lo juro. Lo del futuro será solo para revelar lo que ocurrió, y la batalla final, que tendrá una buena sorpresa, a no ser que alguna me lo destripéis, que os conozco jajaja. Muchas gracias por los reviews, eres un cielo y deseo poder seguir hablando contigo y verte por aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo, ne? Muchos besitos._

_**Ya está, la semana que viene intentaré traer el siguiente, a lo mejor tardo un poquito más porque será muy largo, tanta información no es fácil de meter. A lo mejor tengo que contar el flash back y todo. **_

_**Gracias por no olvidarme y prometo seguir hasta que lo termine. Esta vez, sí. Besitos y gracias por lo reviews.**_


	22. Secretos Conquistados

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el penúltimo capítulo! T-T Nada más de pensar que va a acabar me pongo triste UU Menos mal que quedan los Ovas, ains…**_

_**Decir que estoy casi llorando gracias a que he pasado los 500 reviews, ni siquiera puedo llegar a creérmelo ains… No se que haría sin vosotras que me animáis aun cuando a veces os he dado la espalda, no os merezco T-T**_

_**Espero que este no esté muy por debajo de vuestras expectativas, me ha costado sudores y lágrimas. Nunca había sentido tanta presión antes de escribir un capítulo jajaja. **_

_**Decir que este capítulo va para mi mujer jajaja XD Narunita, cariño, todo tuyo, jojo.**_

_**Fati-chan pulsa temerosa la primera tecla ¡Pyon! XD**_

**SECRETOS CONQUISTADOS**

Mientras cruzaban el hospital se sentía un contraste importante. Aunque la gente corría y chillaba de un lado a otro para atender a los heridos, había un alo de silencio y respeto que lo llenaba por completo. Algo que solo conseguía poner más nervioso a Naruto.

Podía entrever perfectamente como algunas de las enfermeras que pasaban corriendo por su lado, se quedaban pasmadas mirándolo. Hasta aseguraba haber visto alguna que otra cayéndosele las cosas que llevaba en la mano de la impresión.

No podía estar más nervioso, sobre todo al sentir la mano temblorosa de Ritsuka y como el cuerpo de Sasuke a veces chocaba suavemente con el suyo, haciéndole ver que aun seguía allí y que Kyo no estaba mejor que su hermano.

Ankoku se paró frente a una habitación. Pareció tomar aire antes de entrar. Todos quedaron expectantes. Allí se suponía que se encontrarían con todo. Que descubrirían que diablos había pasado.

Una enfermera les cortó el paso.

-**¿Uchiha-san?** –preguntó, agachando un poco la cabeza ante Ankoku.

-**Mi padre… estaba en esta habitación.** –fue todo lo que dijo, intentando quitarla de en medio para que la dejara pasar.

La enfermera se opuso, cerrando la puerta corredera con rapidez y colocándose ante ella. Se encogió un poco ante el Sharingan de la morena, que amenazante brillaba con su cara reflejada en él. La pobre tuvo que respirar hondo para no desmayarse del terror.

-**Lo siento, Uchiha-san. Sus padres ya no están aquí.**

-**¿Qué ocurre, Shiori?** –preguntó otra enfermera que llegaba.

Esta parecía ser la enfermera jefe, ya que era mucho más madura y tenía pinta de que también, más experimentada. Agachó la cabeza ante Ankoku y sin dejar que su Kouhai contestara, la despachó con una mano. Lo cual la chica agradeció eternamente, marchándose con bastante rapidez.

-**Estoy buscando a mis padres.**

La sanitaria miró hacia los lados, sabía que todos los estaban escuchando. No quería darle la noticia allí en medio del pasillo, pero después de ver la disposición de Ankoku, sabía que a ella le importaba bien poco.

-**Hokage-sama falleció hace apenas seis horas. Como entenderá no podemos dejar un cadáver en una habitación cuando hay tantos pacientes que necesitan atención. Hokage-sama no nos lo perdonaría.** –intentó seguir, mojándose los labios, ni quisiera se atrevía a mirar la expresión que aquella familia estaba poniendo-. **Se encuentra en una habitación que hemos preparado en la morgue. Uchiha-san estuvo sedado las cuatro horas siguientes, pero conforme despertó nos pidió que lo lleváramos allí. Su estado mental ahora mismo es un tanto inestable. Pero no creo que ocurra nada porque haga algún que otro destrozo en aquel lugar.** –se estrujó las manos y se atrevió por fin a observar aquel Sharingan-. **Lo siento mucho. Su padre era una persona que todos amábamos. Fue un buen Hokage.**

Naruto miró hacia la morena. No se movía, estaba completamente quieta, allí de pie, sin articular palabra. Tanto él como Ichigo se acercaron un poco, intentando ver a través de todo aquel cabello azabache que había caído delante de sus ojos.

El rubio intentó levantar una mano cuando lo vio. Una brillante lágrima surcando su mejilla, mientras apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza. Estaba intentando aguantar, retrasar el momento que tanto Naruto como Sasuke temían que acabara sucediendo.

Fue a tocarle la mejilla cuando un movimiento rápido por parte de Sasuke le llamó la atención. Este había cogido por poco a un Ritsuka que totalmente pálido se caía hacia atrás. El Uchiha lo acogió entre sus brazos, mientras miraba como este quedaba paralizado.

Ritsuka abrió la boca y sus ojos espantados miraron a Sasuke, sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas perdieron todo color. No tardo mucho en comenzar a emitir un suave gemido, que fue transformándose en un largo sollozo. Los gritos de desesperación y dolor no se hicieron esperar.

Naruto percibió como las enfermeras ahora los rehuían con miradas dolidas en sus caras. ¡Malditas fueran! Tenían que haberse perdido desde el primer momento.

Un ruidito proveniente del suelo lo advirtió de que Kyo también lloraba. Suave y silenciosamente, pero sin quitar que toda su cara estuviera cristalizada por la lágrimas. Lo abrazó contra su pecho, cargándolo para apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro.

Cada vez que Ritsuka gritaba más fuerte, Kyo se encogía atemorizado e intentando tragarse su llanto. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto apretaron a sus hijos contra sí, mientras los mantenían en brazos. Bien que Ritsuka era un poco grande para el Uchiha, pero aun así podía cargarlo con facilidad. Sintió sus ojos escocer con los gritos de su hijo mayor. ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Si encontraba al bastardo que había matado al Naruto de esa época, él mismo lo haría picadillo sin ninguna compasión.

Ichigo abrazó a Ankoku y esta dejó descansar la cara contra su pecho. Ella ya lo sabía, lo había visto postrado sobre la cama con la vida escapándose a cada suspiro que daba. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba tan destrozada? Ya había llorado lo suficiente durante esas dos semanas. ¿Por qué ahora? De reojo, y disfrutando de las tranquilizantes manos que acariciaban su largo cabello, observó a sus otros padres. Ellos tenían la culpa. Le habían demostrado que podría haber sido diferente, que para ellos lo iba a ser. Que su familia no tenía que ser desgraciada, que podrían ser felices, que…. Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Ichigo e intentó recomponerse.

Pasados unos segundos Ankoku se separó de aquel calor que la había reconfortado. Le acarició levemente la cara a Ichigo como agradecimiento.

-**Ritsuka, Kyo. ¡Parad ahora mismo!**

El moreno dio un respingo entre los brazos de Sasuke. Agarró el haorí blanco y pegó la cara contra él, intentando no escuchar a su hermana, ignorándola. Tal vez si lo hacía, aquello se transformaría en un mal sueño. La guerra, el viaje. ¡Toda su vida era un mal sueño!

-**Nee… chan…** -susurró Kyo, pidiéndole a Naruto que lo abajara al suelo. Limpiándose la cara bruscamente con la mano, se acercó a ella, y se agarró a la capa de su falda-. **Yo quiero ver a Oto-chan.**

Ritsuka saltó literalmente de los brazos de Sasuke, y se acercó a su hermano. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, su piel completamente blanca y sus labios morados. Estaba aterrado, tenía tanto miedo que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Agarró con rapidez la mano del más pequeño.

-**Kyo. No quiero.** –levantó la mirada hacia su hermana-. **No podemos ir allí. Oto-san… Oto-san se ha vuelto loco, yo quiero ver a Oto-chan, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué le hará a Kyo si lo ve? No… no es buena idea.**

Ankoku miró severamente a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Bien que Sasuke nunca los había tratado paternalmente. Pero tampoco había sido tan malo. Nunca les había puesto la mano encima, simplemente los ignoraba. Ni siquiera podría imaginarse que le pudiera hacer daño a Kyo. Bien que ese momento era muy duro, tanto para ellos como para su padre. Pero Sasuke… miró unos instantes al de pasado y sonrió con ligereza, seguían teniendo la misma esencia. Y ella confiaba en eso.

-**Él es nuestro padre, Ritsuka. Tenemos que estar con él en estos momentos. Además, ha llegado la hora de que sepa la verdad.** –se agachó y cogió los hombros de Ritsuka, haciendo que la mirara-. **Tienes que decirle lo que pasó aquel día, Nekoka. Tenemos que enmendar el daño que hicimos.**

Los ojos del niño comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo. Tenía miedo, pavor, pero… su hermana tenía razón. La única posibilidad de que Sasuke aceptara de nuevo a Kyo, sería contándole la verdad. Su mano comenzó a temblar, hasta que otra pequeña la cogió con una fuerza asombrosa.

-**Nii-chan…** -escuchó, antes de desviar la mirada y ver como Kyo le intentaba sonreír.

Ninguno estaba para ello, y que solo lo intentara por él ya lo hacía un poco feliz. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir a su hermana? ¿Escuchar a su padre? ¿Hacerle entender que la culpa era de ellos? ¡A la mierda los secretos!

-**I… re…** -dijo suavemente, con un gran esfuerzo.

Ankoku asintió, acariciándole el pelito y echando a caminar, sabiendo que ellos la seguían.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron. Ellos no podían sentir aquella muerte como sus hijos. Aunque para el rubio era algo realmente terrorífico verse muerto a sí mismo. Se le aceleraba el corazón solo de pensar que ese momento estaba bastante próximo. De nuevo, el calor del cuerpo del Uchiha se aproximó a él. Se relajó, no sabía que había en la esencia de Sasuke que lo calmaba considerablemente. Aunque él podía notar a leguas que el moreno estaba bastante serio, hasta indeciso y algo asustado. Casi podía olerlo.

Después de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo humano.

Bajaron lentamente por una gran escalera de caracol. Parecía no tener final o puede que fueran ellos los que deseaban que no lo tuviera. La cuestión es que con todo aquel silencio podían escuchar la respiración de cada uno, hasta podrían advertir su pulso.

Ritsuka se tensó cuando observó las dos puertas de metal frente a él. Ankoku también tuvo que respirar hondo antes de conseguir el valor suficiente para abrirlas. Las empujó lentamente, pudiendo escuchar desde allí ya, los insultos y gritos de cierto Uchiha.

Las mantuvo abiertas mientras todos observaban la penosa escena. Un Naruto algo más mayor, de apenas 31 años, se encontraba allí recostado. Estaba sobre una cama bien instalada, pero su cuerpo seguía intacto. Estaba vestido con su traje de shinobi y su capa de Hokage. Se veía hermoso.

Ankoku no pudo evitar que la cara se le llenara de lágrimas. Esta vez, si. Pero tampoco se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido, pues temía advertir a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama.

El Sasuke del futuro, vestido de anbu, agarraba las sábanas con desesperación. No había ni una sola lágrima en su cara pero sus ojos estaban hinchados. La cara de consternación que tenía hizo que a todos se les encogiera el corazón, ese hombre parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

-**¿Por qué…?** –dijo, enterrando ahora las manos en el nudo que cerraba la capa de Naruto-. **¡Maldito bastardo traidor! ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¡Como diablos se te ocurre dejarme solo!** –los gritos cada vez se hacían más fuertes-. **Yo que lo he dado todo por ti, por un bastardo como tú y sin embargo… me haces esto.** –le pegó una brusca patada a la cama, la cual se movió unos centímetros, después… con toda la frustración acumulada, cogió al muerto por el cuello de la capa y lo agitó-. **Primero me traicionas y ahora haces que cargue con tu muerte. ¡¿Si tanto me odiabas porque no me lo dijiste?! ¡Si no aguantabas más compartiendo tu vida conmigo yo lo hubiera asumido!** –perdiendo toda su fuerza, lo soltó y se dejó caer en la silla donde había estado sentado las anteriores dos horas-. **¿Yo… no era suficiente para ti? Me prometiste amor y lealtad, y sin embargo tú… tú no… ya no… Naruto…**

Levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla. Estaba suave, como todas las veces anteriores que durante años la había acariciado. Apretó los dientes antes de coger la mano rugosa del Uzumaki. ¿Cuántas veces lo había tocado? ¿Cómo podía hacer que su cuerpo ardiese solo con poner esas morenas yemas sobre él? Y entonces lo vio, el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Liso y masculino, no hacía falta sacarlo para saber que su nombre estaba escrito en el interior, pues él mismo lo había mandado grabar. Puede que cuando se casaron no cambiaran el apellido, puede que él nunca le superara en poder, pero… tendría algo en su cuerpo gravado con el apellido Uchiha. Con el nombre de la persona que más lo había amado.

Un desgarrador grito escapó de su garganta. ¿Por qué le habían echo esto? ¿Es que no había sufrido ya suficiente? Negarle las caricias de Naruto, su calor, su presencia, su compañía. ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Por qué él?!

El Uchiha sacó un kunai y lo miró intensamente. Estaba afilado y deseoso de cortar carne, suave y lentamente, mientras la sangre caliente se escurría por él. Y él también lo deseaba.

-**¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?**

El Uchiha pegó un salto ante la voz de su hija. Se volvió rápidamente y los observó uno a uno. Miro a sus hijos un momento, inspeccionándolos, pero allí había dos personas más… sus ojos se centraron en el rubio. Ese era… ese…

-**Naruto…** -susurró. No podía ser un sueño. Lo tenía delante de él, se movía, respiraba, esa expresión, esa cara. Su corazón palpitó en el momento justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. El rubio lanzó un gemido lastimero cuando su espalda golpeó bruscamente contra la pared, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba atrapado entre esta y el Uchiha-. **Naruto…** -volvió a decir, mientras lo agarraba del cuello y alzaba el puño.

Sasuke se tensó cuando vio a su yo del futuro tirarse sobre su Naruto. Y más cuando estaba a punto de pegarle. Intentó moverse, pero Ritsuka lo cogió de la mano, negándole con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Conforme giró la cabeza lo descubrió.

El puño que el Uchiha había levantado para golpear a Naruto, se había convertido en una caricia en su mejilla, mientras pegaba sus labios a los del rubio, presionándolos con fuerza. El Uzumaki podía sentir su nombre una y otra vez pegado a aquellos labios que lo besaban con desesperación. Y entonces notó como una lágrima resbalaba de aquellos bonitos ojos negros. El Sasuke del futuro se separó de él.

-**¿Porqué me has hecho esto?** –murmuró lastimeramente.

Naruto confuso, se encogió de hombros. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, estaba completamente acorralado.

-**Yo no se…**

-**¡Cállate!** –gritó el Uchiha, golpeando la pared justo al lado de la cara del rubio-. **¿Preferías la polla de mi hermano? ¿Qué te daba él que yo no lo hiciera? ¿Era más grande? ¿O es que te dejaba rellenarlo a él? ¡Maldito bastardo traidor!**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Itachi? ¿Estaba hablando de Itachi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ellos? Estaba demasiado confuso para poder articular palabra, simplemente miró a su Sasuke, el cual se había acercado y ahora encaraba a su yo futuro.

-**Yo confío en Naruto. Sé que todo esto tiene que tener una explicación.** –con furia, se acercó unos pasos más, hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos, eso sí, levantando un poco la cabeza-. **No puedo creer que me convirtiera en algo como tú.**

El Uchiha miró con rabia a su yo del pasado. ¿Qué diablos? Su vista fue de nuevo hacia el Naruto que tenía empotrado en la pared y después al de la cama. Ahora… ahora lo entendía…

-**Ese no es mi Naruto.**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

-**Pero sigues siendo el mismo bastardo. Naruto siempre será Naruto. **

El Uzumaki se quedó un poco sorprendido por aquella frase, era la misma que le había dicho Sakura. ¿A que se referían? ¿Qué querían decir con todo eso? Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza profundamente.

El ruido de una silla al arrastrarse les llamó la atención. Ritsuka se había acercado a la cama donde descansaba su padre. Se montó de rodillas en la silla, la cual había acercado y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Estaba frío y por mucho que se concentraba los latidos del corazón de su Oto-chan no aparecían. Alzó una mano y tocó con algunos deditos los bigotes del rubio. Aun estaban suaves como su cabello. Siempre le había gustado tocar el pelo de su padre cuando este estaba preocupado. Ritsuka intentaba tranquilizarlo, como aquella vez…

-**¡Bájate de ahí!** –gritó el Uchiha, que como una fiera se acercó a su hijo y lo lanzó de culo al suelo-. **¡Si lo vuelves a tocar te mato!**

Kyo se quedó paralizado, agarrándose instintivamente al pantalón del otro Sasuke. Naruto se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño Ritsuka y arrodillándose a su lado lo acogió con fuerza entre sus brazos. La mirada de odio que le envió a ese supuesto Sasuke adulto, no pasó desapercibida.

-**¿Estás loco?** –preguntó Ankoku, totalmente fuera de sí-. **¡¿Por qué diablos le pegas?! Él solo estaba llorando la muerte de su padre. ¡Necesitas ayuda!**

La morena tuvo que cogerle el brazo para que la escuchara, Sasuke por su parte lo agitó para que lo soltara. Ankoku no estaba dispuesta a que su padre se volviera loco, tenía que volverlo en sí, tenía que… una tremenda bofetada la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y caer al suelo.

Lo miró horrorizada, con la mano en la mejilla golpeada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Como si fuera al único que la muerte de su padre le afectara!

Sasuke apretó a Kyo contra sí. ¿De verdad esa persona era él? ¿En eso se iba a convertir? Prefería estar muerto antes que llegar a ser como ese tío. Miró a su hija en el suelo y la sangre comenzó a hervirle. ¡Maldito bastardo! Tenía toda la intención de golpearlo cuando Ichigo se puso delante de Ankoku, mirando con rabia a su suegro.

-**Uchiha-san, entiendo lo que siente, pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a golpear a Ankoku.**

El Uchiha lo miró con desprecio.

-**Y yo no sé que diablos haces aquí. ¡Fuera!** –gritó, levantando el puño dispuesto a golpear a Ichigo.

Ankoku se levantó con rapidez. O no, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir. Estaba sacando la Kusanagi de su espalda cuando una suave voz, llorosa y aterrorizada frenó el movimiento de ambos. Sasuke se volvió a observar a su hijo menor.

Ritsuka aun seguía abrazado a Naruto, pero ahora, llorando, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

-**Fue mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa.** –se tapó la cabeza y el llanto se hizo más profundo y dolido-. **¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Oto-chan solo me protegía!**

Sasuke apretó el puño para que el temblor de su mano parara. ¿De que diablos hablaba ese pequeño inútil? De pronto una lágrima calló por su mejilla, llevándosela rápidamente con el pulgar.

-**No seas estúpido. ¿Que culpa vas a tener tú? Yo fui quién maté a Naruto mientras él protegía a su amante.** –sonrió con cinismo-. **Estuve enfrentándome a él durante casi medio día. Cuando lo tenía a punto y mi Chidori refulgía de ansiedad, justo cuando lo iba a atravesar con mi puño, él se puso en medio.** –se rió, de una forma un poco enloquecida-. **¡Yo iba a matarlo y él se puso en medio! Es de locos. En el fondo amaba a su amante, lo suficiente como para morir por él. Pero… ¿Y yo que?** –se agachó delante de Ritsuka y lo cogió de los cabellos azules, estirando. Naruto que aun lo sujetaba, intentó evitarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada-. **Itachi era más importante para él que yo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera le preocupó lo que yo sintiera al matarlo. El sufrimiento que eso me causaría. ¡No le importó una mierda!**

-**¡¡No!!** –chilló Ritsuka. Aun con la cara levantada por la dolorosa sujeción de su padre, las lágrimas del niño corrían bruscamente por toda su cara, formando brillantes ríos de cristal-. **Él solo quería protegerme, si matabas a Itachi yo… ¡¡Yo moriría!!**

El impacto de aquella confesión, hizo que el Uchiha trastrabillara hacia atrás.

-**¿Qué… qué demonios? ¡No digas tonterías!**

-**Naruto nunca fue amante de Itachi, Sasuke.** –Ankoku se acercó, aun tapándose el gran surco rojo que tenía sobre la mejilla-. **Solo estuvo una vez con él para poder proteger a Ritsuka. Kyo fue producto de una maquinación de Itachi. Naruto no podía hacer nada. Solo protegía a sus hijos. **

-**Mentira…** -Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sus pasos fueron hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la camilla donde estaba Naruto. Cayó a sus pies, notando los hierros fríos contra la espalda. Movió los labios en una negación temblorosa, totalmente en shock hasta que la mano del rubio que estaba posaba sobre las sábanas resbaló hasta su hombro. El Uchiha pegó un salto y se retiró, mirando espantado a su marido muerto-. **Mentira… estáis mintiendo. ¡Mentira!**

Ankoku se volvió a acercar a él, hasta que lo acorraló en una esquina. Sasuke estaba asustado. Tanta ignorancia lo iba a volver loco. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué sabían ellos que él desconocía? El pánico comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Itachi? ¿Kyo? ¿Su Naruto? ¡¿Qué diablos ocurría?!

-**Es hora que sepas toda la verdad, Sasuke. Escucha lo que tiene que decir Ritsuka muy atentamente.**

El padre miró a su hijo, el cual se había sentado en forma india en el suelo y se limpiaba las lágrimas con rudeza. Intentó tranquilizarse, quería que su voz saliera limpia y pura, que transmitiera todo su sufrimiento, el de su padre, todo. Pues… aquella era una historia larga, muy larga.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Una patada lanzó a Ritsuka sobre el tatami. Sus pequeñas rodillas golpearon las tablillas de madera y no pudo más que contener el llanto. Más que de dolor era ira, una furia que crecía dentro de su pecho como si este se consumiera en llamas. _

_Delante de sí tenía a Sasuke, que lo miraba con mucha seriedad. En la otra esquina estaba Ankoku, apoyada sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, únicamente observando la escena. Su hermana con solo 10 años, ya era capaz de sentirse un igual en combate contra su padre. Y él, con tres años menos ni siquiera podía aguantarle una patada. _

_Ritsuka agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Las palabras de su Oto-san seguían llegando hasta él, clavándose como cuchillas en su corazón._

_-__**¡Levanta la cabeza, Ritsuka!**__ –gritó Sasuke. El niño lo hizo, mirándolo con odio absoluto-. __**¿Así piensas superar a tu hermana? ¡Ni siquiera diste la media para entrar en la academia! Con ese miserable poder nunca podrás convertirte en el cabeza de familia. Del Clan Uchiha. ¿No te dará vergüenza pasearte por la aldea mientras que todos murmuran como una mujer te quitó el cargo?**__ –Ankoku apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada, sabía la razón por la que Sasuke decía todo eso, pero aun así dolía en su orgullo-. __**Levántate, y pelea conmigo, niño.**_

_Ya no podía más, estaba harto de escuchar una y otra la misma verborrea. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en herirlo de esa forma? Era su padre, diablos. Y sin embargo… ¿Creía que así se esforzaría más? ¡Todo el mundo no era como él! ¡No todo el mundo tenía que aprender a palos! _

_-__**Yo…**__ -dijo el niño, levantándose con las piernas temblorosas y apretando furioso el puño-. __**Yo…**_

_-__**Naruto dijo que no quería tener más hijos. Pero contigo no hacemos nada. Al final tendré que hacerle cambiar de idea.**_

_Aquello reventó el corazón de Ritsuka. Miró los ojos negros afilados de su padre y se le cortó la respiración. No podía haber escuchado eso de verdad, ¿cierto? No podía haberle dicho algo así, a su hijo. ¿Por qué?_

_-__**¿De verdad soy tal deshonra para el clan?**_

_-__**Lo eres.**__ –declaró fríamente el Uchiha._

_Ankoku se movió por primera vez durante las últimas dos horas y se acercó a Sasuke, agarrándolo del brazo. No quería interponerse en la conversación. Sabía que lo único que intentaba su padre era motivar al pequeño, pero demonios… ¡Se había pasado tres pueblos!_

_Ritsuka se mordió el labio con fuerza y echó a correr, saliendo de la sala y perdiéndose en el jardín. No quería mirar hacia atrás, ver la cara superior de su padre, la lastimada de su hermana. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué su hermana tenía que superarlo de forma tan evidente? _

_Destrozado por tantas inseguridades, salió de su casa, cruzando algunas calles dirección al bosque. Allí había un claro que le gustaba mucho, uno donde iba casi todos los días a entrenar o recapacitar, según su estado de ánimo._

_Giró la última curva antes de chocar contra alguien. Solo tuvo que alzar un poco los ojos para reconocer aquella inmaculada capa. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y sin decir nada volvió a salir disparado. Esa era la última persona que quería encontrarse en aquel momento. No quería escuchar sus palabras bienintencionadas, no necesitaba que lo abrazara como a un bebé o le dijera simplemente que todo estaría bien. ¡No lo estaba y nunca lo estaría! _

_Escuchó como aquella voz aun lo llamaba, sus gritos llegaban hasta el principio del bosque, pero él ya se había introducido, llegando a oír simplemente el suave eco que su nombre dejaba en el ambiente._

_Llegó al claro y se tiró directamente al suelo. Su cara se llenó de lágrimas amargas y furiosas. Si él no existiera, si él no tuviera allí. Si sus padres no fueran tan importantes. Sus amigos pensaban que estaba loco al desear no ser un Uchiha. Pero más de una vez aquella idea había pasado por su mente. ¿Qué tenían los Uchihas? ¿Qué eran? No era la primera vez que escuchaban que estaban malditos. Y él era testigo de ello. Pero aun así, la gente seguía admirándolos. _

_La ignorancia a veces era simplemente repugnante. _

_-__**¿Quién anda ahí?**__ –dijo de repente, levantándose y observando con toda la atención posible cada parte del claro._

_El viento se levantó a su espalda, dándose la vuelta justo en el momento que un hombre se pegaba a él. Estaba tan cerca que perdió el aliento por unos segundos. ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Era su padre? No… era diferente. ¿Quién podía ser?_

_-__**Bueno, este también valdrá.**__ –fue todo lo que el hombre dijo. Mirándolo con suma seriedad._

_-__**¿Quién eres tú y porqué tienes el Sharingan? Es imposible… Nosotros somos los únicos… que… los…**_

_-__**¿Los únicos Uchihas que quedan? Te equivocas.**__ –Itachi bajó la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Ritsuka-. __**Veo que no te han hablado de mí.**__ –y tampoco es que le importase-. __**Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de tu padre.**_

_Aun a pesar de eso, el niño sabía que no tenía que fiarse. Puede que fuera verdad pero eso no le quitaba la esencia de peligro que aquel hombre transmitía. _

_Una ráfaga de aire pasó al lado de su cara, directa hacia aquel extraño nombrado Itachi. Este inclinó la cabeza y solo dejó que algunos cabellos azabaches quedaran flotando a su lado. La presa había llegado._

_Agarró al niño contra él y pegó la pequeña espalda contra sus piernas. Se revolvía pero era bastante debilucho, nada que le preocupara. Después de todo tenía solo 7 años, todavía había tiempo para que madurada._

_-__**¡Suelta a mi hijo, Itachi!**__ –gritó Naruto, levantando la mano y volviéndola de un tono azul cortante. _

_Era una advertencia, que se convertiría en amenaza con el primer grito de Ritsuka._

_El niño volvió a revolverse, pero su tío lo agarraba con más fuerza. No le hacía daño, pero estaba completamente aterrado. Ahora sí que se recriminaba a sí mismo no haber acudido a los consoladores brazos de su padre cuando se lo cruzó a la entrada del bosque. ¡Maldito fuera su orgullo!_

_-__**Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. No tengo intención de hacerle daño si sigues mis indicaciones.**_

_-__**¿Indicaciones-ttebayo? ¡Vete al diablo!**__ –gritó, saltando sobre él con la mano en alto. Si le rozaba aunque fuera un poco, tendría un buen tajo._

_Pero Itachi con una rapidez sorprendente, levantó a Ritsuka y lo puso delante de él, con un kunai pegado a su cuello. Naruto se paró en seco._

_-__**Eso está muchísimo mejor. Ahora, sígueme si quieres a tu hijo de vuelta.**_

_El rubio encogió los ojos, estaba en graves problemas, y no solo él si no toda la aldea. Era el Hokage, desaparecer así como así solo causaría una gran conmoción y la posibilidad de un ataque por parte de otras aldeas. Pero su hijo… ¡Tenía que proteger a su hijo! ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke cuando más falta le hacía? ¡Todo esto era su culpa por su manía de torturar psicológicamente a sus hijos! _

_-__**Después de tantos años creía que ya os habíais rendido con el Kyubi.**_

_-__**Y lo han hecho, pero yo no quiero al Kyubi.**__ –lo miró con seriedad, directamente a los ojos azules, Naruto se tensó-. __**Te quiero a ti.**_

_Con si le hubiera dado la noticia menos esperada del siglo. Alzó una ceja y lo contempló dudoso. ¿Se habría golpeado o algo por el camino? ¡Cada vez estaba más sicótico!_

_-__**¿Para que me quieres? Es una estupidez. ¿Si no te interesa el Kyubi para que te puedo servir yo?**_

_Por primera vez, Naruto vio como Itachi arqueaba una sonrisa siniestra. Algo en él saltó con violencia. Su estómago, su corazón… _

_-__**Yo detesto a los Uchihas.**__ –el Uzumaki no dijo nada, aun así seguía igual de incrédulo-. __**Mi hermano era diferente. Siempre confié en que tú lo ayudarías.**__ –apretó a un tembloroso Ritsuka contra él y lo miró fijamente-. __**Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. Él tuvo hijos, renaciendo un clan que yo mismo destruí. ¿Para que sirvió?**__ –acarició levemente el cabello de Ritsuka, meciéndolo lentamente entre sus dedos-. __**Ahora todo mi sacrificio careció de sentido. Y algo en mí despertó. Yo también quiero lo mismo que él.**_

_La impactante realidad cayó sobre Naruto como un balde de agua fría. Solo había dos salidas después de escuchar aquella confesión y las dos eran realmente espeluznantes. No se atrevió ni a dar un paso. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, observando como aquellas manos seguían meciendo el cabello de su hijo._

_-__**¿Te quieres llevar a Ritsuka?**__ –preguntó temeroso._

_Itachi negó con la cabeza suavemente._

_-__**No. Lo que yo quiero es a ti. Tú darás a luz a un hijo mío. Cuando yo muera, aun quedará alguien que sea parte de mí.**_

_Naruto no sabía si reírse o almacenar las ganas que tenía de matarlo. ¿Qué tonterías decía? ¡Acostarse con él! ¡Tener un hijo suyo! ¡Estaba loco!  
_

_-__**No se que te ha ocurrido pero esa idea es totalmente estúpida. Y aun si lo desearas tan intensamente, hay millones de mujeres. ¡Elige una!**_

_Itachi agarró con fuerza el cabello de Ritsuka, levantando su cara llorosa para que Naruto la viera, como sus ojos temblaban asustados, como sus labios vibraban… Ese niño era adorable._

_-__**Puede que lo de las mujeres sea verdad, pero… si ese fuera el caso. ¿Por qué crees que mi hermano no escogió a ninguna de ellas? ¿Por qué fuiste tú el indicado? ¿Eh, Naruto?**_

_-__**Mierda.**__ –escupió el rubio. _

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Por qué elegir a una mujer débil para tener sus hijos, cuando estaba él? Un hijo fuerte y poderoso, de buena familia y con un potencial admirable, eso es lo que quería ese bastardo. Un niño con el poder de un bijuu._

_Y él era la persona más idónea para ello._

_-__**Como veo que lo entiendes haremos algo.**__ –Itachi bajó por el cuerpo del niño, tirando de su haorí negro y dejando todo su pecho al aire. Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese loco?-. __**Esto es un pequeño regalo, uno que hará que papá me obedezca.**_

_Ritsuka se tensó cuando aquel hombre que decía ser su tío, mordió violentamente su brazo izquierdo. Un dolor se introdujo en él con algo diferente, podía sentir un chakra distinto recorrer las señales de la mordida. _

_La respiración de Naruto se volvió acelerada. Antes de darse cuenta había arrancado al niño de manos de Itachi y ahora lo tenía pegado a él. Limpió la sangre que caía de la mordedura. ¡Ese bastardo cabrón! Aguantó la respiración cuando al quitar la mano observó el símbolo del Mangekyou de Itachi impreso en el brazo de su hijo. ¿Qué diablos era eso?_

_-__**¿Qué demonios…?**_

_El Uchiha se relamió los labios, satisfecho._

_-__**Es la única forma con la que puedo doblegarte. Según mis deseos puedo torturar a tu hijo, puedo matarlo. Y si intentas hacerme algo, si yo muero, él también lo hará.**__ –chasqueó los dedos para que el pobre Ritsuka se retorciera de dolor en el suelo-. __**Es fácil de entender hasta para una persona como tú, Naruto-kun.**_

_Naruto se agachó para abrazar a su hijo que caía de rodillas sobre la tierra. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le había permitido que le hiciera? Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer. ¿Y ahora que? _

_-__**Oto-chan…**__ -susurró Ritsuka antes de desmayarse por el intenso dolor._

_-__**¿Ritsuka? ¡Ritsuka!**__ –gritó el rubio, apretando a su hijo y zarandeándolo._

_-__**Haz lo que te pido y él vivirá. **_

_Naruto, aun sintiendo como las lágrimas de impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas, agarró a su hijo y se acercó a Itachi, despareciendo todos en unos instantes._

_La pesadilla empezaba ahora. _

_**--**_

_El peso de aquel cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo lo aplastaba contra las sábanas. Naruto apretó los dedos bruscamente entre ellas mientras resistía el movimiento de Itachi contra él. _

_Sentía el aliento fogoso contra su nuca, los besos de aquel bastardo recorriendo su espalda, y aunque se sintiera bien, agradable, aquello solo lo hacía mucho más culpable. _

_Estaba seguro que si alguna vez Sasuke lo descubría, lo mataría, lo mataría sin pensárselo dos veces. Él no permitiría una traición, una infidelidad, con otro hombre, con la persona que más odiaba en su vida, con su hermano. _

_Las grandes blancas manos se aferraron a su trasero, adentrándose con más fuerza en él. Naruto se mordió el labio para no gemir, se sentía caliente, su pecho estaba comenzando a quemarle, su sexo, sin ser tocado, vibraba por sí solo, gritando desesperado por una atención que el rubio no quería darle._

_Sin embargo, el Uchiha le dio la vuelta, cayendo de nuevo sobre Naruto, ahora apoyando la cara en su pecho. Succionó sus pequeños pezones marrones mientras cogía su pene entre las manos. Lo presionó y sacudió con fuerza. _

_El Uzumaki no pudo aguantar más y gritó, gritó de placer mientras se negaba a mirar a aquel hombre a la cara. _

_Itachi quedó maravillado ante aquel ataque de pasión. Podía sentir la resistencia. Como apretaba los ojos para no mirarle, como oprimía la mandíbula para no gemir. Pero su cuerpo lo delataba. Sus mejillas calientes, el sudor de su frente, el que caía brillante por su cuerpo. La voluptuosidad de sus caderas mientras se balanceaba inconsciente hacia él. La forma en la que se retorcía sobre las sábanas adentrándose él solo su miembro. _

_¡Oh, si lo estaba disfrutando! Pero lo que más saboreaba Itachi, era la culpabilidad que irradiaba su ser. Aquel hombre amaba con toda su alma a su hermano, y eso solo lo calentaba más. _

_El moreno le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara. Naruto entreabrió los ojos, con una expresión de furia y dolor que casi lo deja sin aliento. Sin duda era un hombre maravilloso y que pedía a gritos ser deseado. Itachi en ese momento lo deseaba con todo su ser. _

_Agachó la cara para besarlo, pero el rubio la giró, apretando la mejilla contra la almohada._

_-__**Vaya. ¿No puedo besarte?**_

_-__**¡Acaba de una vez! ¿Tu no querías follarme? ¿Para que necesitas besarme? ¡Córrete de una vez!**_

_Había desesperación en cada una de las palabra amargas que escapaban de su boca. Itachi frunció el ceño. No sabía porqué pero aquello lo había molestado. Con brutalidad, le agarró la parte inferior de los muslos y alzó el trasero de Naruto, adentrándose con demasiada fuerza en él. _

_Este gritó de dolor, pero también de placer. Se agarró su pene con fuerza mientras seguía negándose a sí mismo correrse. No podía, eso era lo único que le faltaba para no poder mirar nunca más a Sasuke a la cara._

_Itachi siguió moviéndose caliente dentro de él, buscando, indagando en su interior hasta que acertó. Naruto abrió con fuerza los ojos y jadeó enloquecido, mierda, si seguía así, si continuaba haciendo eso ya no podría._

_Las embestidas se aceleraron, el Uzumaki no podía creer que la piel blanca de Itachi pudiera enrojecerse de esa forma, igual que sus mejillas. Tenía que reconocer que era hermoso, ese pelo largo cayendo sobre sus hombros, resbalando como pura seda. Sus largas pestañas, sus finos labios, se parecía tanto a Sasuke… a su Sasuke._

_Cuando Itachi terminó por correrse, Naruto no pudo aguantar más. Al final, terminó sacudiendo su miembro hasta que él mismo se vino sobre su estómago, dejando aquel líquido blanco como señal de su delito. Y quemaba, quemaba tanto o más que su culpabilidad._

_El rubio se quitó rápidamente de debajo del Uchiha. Todavía estaba resistiendo las lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia. _

_Solo tuvo que levantar la miraba para ver a su hijo acostado delante de él. Había unido dos sillas para que el cuerpo del niño pudiera descansar. Era una barbaridad dejarlo en la misma habitación mientras ellos hacía eso, podía despertarse y verlos pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaría loco si permitía dejarlo solo en otra habitación. Tenía que estar en un sitio donde pudiera vigilarlo, donde…._

_Un beso en su nuca lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Empujó a Itachi y se levantó, mirándolo de nuevo con furia._

_-__**No vuelvas a tocarme.**_

_-__**Volveré en una semana. Si no quedas embarazado tendrás que volver aquí o tu hijo morirá. **_

_Naruto apretó los dientes. Estaba tan cabreado y dolido que no se percató del movimiento a su espalda._

_Ritsuka abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Aunque no se había despertado a tiempo para ver la escena, no hacía falta. Estaban los dos desnudos, Itachi sentado en el borde de la cama y su padre de pie. Podía ver el semen caer por sus piernas, resbalarse por sus morenos muslos. _

_-Lo siento. –suplicó entre sollozos. ¿Qué diablos le había obligado hacer a su Oto-chan? ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?_

_Naruto se dirigió a toda prisa hasta él y lo abrazó. Apretó la cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y siseo despacio, intentando tranquilizarlo._

_-__**No, Ritsuka. No mires por favor. Aquí no ha pasado nada, tú no has visto nada. No tienes la culpa. Todo esto es mi responsabilidad. Solo te pido un favor.**__ –el rubio se arrodilló y cogió a su hijo por los hombros-. __**Tú no recuerdas nada de esto, ¿vale? Si alguien pregunta, te perdiste en el bosque y yo estuve buscándote. Solo eso. Prométemelo.**_

_El niño lo último que quería era perjudicarle más. Ya había destrozado sus vidas. Había provocado aquella pesadilla por su imprudencia, por su negación. Si los hubiera escuchado más, si hubiera tomado las palabras de su padre Uchiha de otra manera. Si, si…_

_-__**Si.**__ –dijo el pequeño, asintiendo._

_Con calidez, apoyó la cabeza de su padre en sus piernecitas y se abrazó a ella, acariciando con extrema suavidad aquel precioso cabello rubio. Era lo único que podía hacer por su padre, por su querido padre._

_Naruto sonrió. Ya lo arreglaría, ya se les ocurriría algo. Porque… aun quedaba una parte importante que averiguar. _

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

**--**

_**Bueno, en realidad, este no es el final del flash back. En el siguiente capítulo explicaré unas cuantas cosas más. **_

_**Dios mío, tiemblo de miedo con este capítulo. Ni siquiera sé si está bien escrito o que. No se si realmente es lo que esperabais o no ha quedado a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Tengo mucho miedo XD**_

_**Vale, las que esperaban que pusiera el lemon itanaru sumimasen, pero… no creo que en un fic tan sasunaru como este, pegara bien que Naruto se acostara de buenas con Itachi. Él solo se deja pero no participa en ningún momento. Lo hace por su hijo, para protegerlo. Un hijo es lo más importante en la vida de un padre. Simplemente lo es todo. De todas formas, no se puede considerar violación. No se si me explico, para un hombre no es tan difícil dejarse joder por otro como una mujer. Es decir… no sé explicarlo XD Ellos son más… lujuriosos… se dejan llevar más… ains me rindo XD No se explicarlo jajaja.**_

_**Me encanta la escena en la que el Sasuke del futuro grita por el Naruto muerto, casi lloré cuando la escribía XD Aunque ahora que lo pienso no ha salido muy triste, podría haber sido mucho más trágico pero lo mío no son los dramas, ains…**_

_**Me parece que el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, o a lo mejor… tengo que hacer dos. Porque en un principio no tenía pensado que el flash back se me hiciera tan largo jajaja XD**_

_**Decidme las dudas por review y yo intentaré contestarlas. Y aunque no veáis las contestaciones aquí, solo tenéis que dirigiros a un blog que me he creado. Esta en mi profile, mirad casi al final donde pone importante. Esto ha surgido a partir de unos cuantos avisos que me recordaban que contestar reviews está prohibido, y si no quería que me reportaran pues tenía que dejarlo. **_

_**Sin embargo, yo creo que vosotras os merecéis que yo os conteste, así que allí está, solo tenéis que ir leerlo. Por favor, hacedlo. También pondré avances de los ovas y cosas de esas, hablaré de mi libro y todo lo que se me ocurra jeje. Os espero allí **_

_**Gracias por leerme!**_


	23. Lazos, miedo y amor

Pues sí, al final este ha sido el último capítulo n

_**Pues sí, al final este ha sido el último capítulo n.n **_

_**Esa es la razón por la que he tardado más y es más largo que los anteriores. No se si os lo esperabais o no os ha gustado. Yo me he esforzado todo lo que he podido para que la historia cuadrara a como yo la tenía pensada en un principio. Una trama pensada de principio a fic, desarrollada en este enorme fic, jeje.**_

_**Decir que me lo he pasado muy bien y ahora que estoy escribiendo los Ovas, mucho más. Ya sabéis que serán de 50 páginas divididas en dos partes. **_

_**Disfrutad del final que os los merecéis por ser tan fieles conmigo, arigato.**_

_**Dedicado a Belldandy, gracias por aguantarme estos últimos días **_

_**Perdonad por las dificultades de diferenciar un Sasuke con el otro, lo siento UU Normalmente al del futuro lo llamo Uchiha, porque suena más respetuoso XD**_

**LAZOS, MIEDO Y AMOR**

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke golpeó con furia una de las dos columnas que presidían la puerta de entrada a Konoha. Los nervios lo estaban royendo por dentro. Gracias a Sai habían mantenido el paradero de Naruto en secreto. Pero tanto los ancianos, que Sasuke no pasaba un día sin que deseara que se murieran de una vez, como los demás subordinados de la torre Hokage, no paraban de preguntar donde diablos estaba el Rokudaime._

_¿Y que le iba a decir Sasuke? ¡Si ni siquiera él lo sabía! Confesarlo solo causaría un alboroto en Konoha. Un Hokage desaparecido era realmente para preocuparse. Este tenía que confirmar en cada momento su paradero si no quería tener todo un batallón anbu a sus espaldas. _

_Pero sobre todo Naruto. Todavía había muchos seguidores que no confiaban plenamente en él, sin contar con esos dos ancianos que aun en sus últimas tenían la suficiente fuerza para meter bulla. _

_-__**¿No dijo el jefe de torre que lo había divisado a un kilómetro de la entrada? ¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto?**_

_Ankoku que se mantenía muy quieta y con los ojos cerrados, abrió uno y miró de soslayo a su padre. Si que estaba nervioso y no era para nada normal viniendo de él. Sonrió. _

_La pequeña Ukyo, escondió la cara bajo su flequillo negro y cerró los preciosos ojos verdes, agarrándose a la falda de su madre un poco aterrada por la cólera de su tío. Siempre le había gustado más su tío Naruto. _

_-__**Sasuke, estás asustando a mi pequeña.**__ –dijo suavemente Sai, agachándose y sacando los deditos de la ropa de Sakura para poder coger a su niña de 5 años._

_El Uchiha la miró un poco arrepentido y apretó los dientes, desviando rápidamente la vista de nuevo al camino. _

_-__**Lo siento. Eso solo que Naruto nunca había hecho esto antes.**_

_Y diciendo aquello, el Uzumaki apareció a su vista, trayendo a un pequeño Ritsuka a cuestas y completamente dormido. El corazón de Sasuke vibró, un mal presentimiento, señal que le decía en los más profundo de su ser que algo iba mal. _

_-__**¿Estáis bien?**__ –preguntó Sakura, acercándose para revisar al pequeño. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener alguna evidencia de violencia-. __**Parece que sí.**__ –se contestó a sí misma._

_-__**No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Ritsuka se perdió y yo lo estuve buscando, después entrené un poco con él para animarlo y nos quedamos dormidos.**_

_Ankoku los miró con sospecha. ¿De verdad creía su padre que se tragaría aquella tontería? Y estaba segura, que Sasuke tampoco lo haría._

_-__**¡Y una mierda!**__ –gritó este, agarrando el brazo de Naruto y acercándolo a él-. __**No me vengas con tonterías. Tú, el Hokage, no puede desaparecer así como así solo por ir a entrenar con su hijo. Ni una nota, nada. Sabías que esto podría provocar que todos tus subordinados directos entráramos en pánico.**__ –lo zarandeó un poco, provocando que el pequeño Ritsuka se despertara con un largo quejido-. __**¡¿Dónde has estado?!**_

_Naruto, al escuchar el gemido de su hijo, se cegó. No había sido capaz de levantar la mirada hacia su pareja. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de tener un intercambio de palabras con él. Pero… todo esto, todo esto… era… era…_

_-__**¡Todo esto es tu culpa!**__ –gritó, sintiendo que los ojos se le cristalizaran por la rabia-. __**No sabes nada, absolutamente nada. Yo he tenido que consolar a tu hijo. Al cual has estado martirizando desde que tiene uso de razón. ¿Crees que porque tú hubieras nacido como un genio, o Ankoku también lo haya echo, él debe ser igual? Yo soy un completo inútil. Tardo el triple que tú en aprender algo. Puede que tardara más años en conseguir ser un ninja decente, pero… ¡Mírame! ¡Soy el Rokudaime!**__ –Sasuke se había quedado estático ante el amargo discurso… ¿Pero que diablos?-. __**El será alguien grande, porque es tu hijo y el mío. No hace falta que le machaques psicológicamente todos los días. ¡Déjalo en paz, bastardo!**_

_Sai se acercó a su hermano, apoyando una mano firmemente en su hombro._

_-__**Otöto-kun, tranquilízate.**_

_-__**Suéltame. Ritsuka necesita descansar.**__ –dijo Naruto, con un gruñido molesto._

_Echó un vistazo a su hija antes de entrar en la aldea y seguir pisando aquella tierra amarillenta. En unos instantes desapareció del campo de visión de los parientes que habían estado esperándolo con tanta preocupación._

_Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responder a las acusaciones del Uzumaki. _

_-__**Este tema es algo que tienes que hablar con él. Darle vueltas por ti mismo no te llevará a ninguna parte.**__ –Sakura le sonrió con calidez._

_-__**Ya sabes que a Naruto se le olvidan las discusiones muy pronto. No creo que haya nada de lo que preocuparse.**__ –aportó Sai._

_Ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron. Tampoco querían involucrarse mucho en los asuntos de estos dos. La única que quedaba allí era Ankoku. Ella no digo nada, simplemente descruzó los brazos y se levantó de la columna donde había estado apoyada. _

_Se fue. Dejando a Sasuke completamente solo y con una cabreo de mil demonios._

_**--**_

_Por fin había decidido volver a casa. Sasuke llevaba fuera dos días. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a Naruto. Nunca le había gustado discutir con él en serio. Bromas y peleas todas las que quisiera, pero discutir de esa forma, con aquellos golpes bajos, sintiendo tal rencor en la voz de rubio, lo mataba. Sin duda, no iría hasta que se le pasara el enfado al Uzumaki. _

_Y a la segunda noche ya no había resistido más estar lejos de su familia. Metió la llave con cuidado y se adentró en la casa. Estaba completamente oscura y en silencio. Eso le advirtió de que estaban durmiendo y procuró no hacer mucho ruido._

_Cuando llegó al salón vio lo que esperaba. Una almohada y una sábana bien dobladas sobre el sillón._

_-__**¿Una indirecta?**__ –se dijo irónicamente a sí mismo. Si eso es lo que quería Naruto, por él estaba bien. _

_De repente, unos ruidos extraños lo alarmaron. ¿Eran jadeos? Si, lo eran, y de Naruto. La sangre comenzó a hervirle. ¿Cómo podía estar imaginado esas cosas del rubio? ¡Él nunca le engañaría y menos en su casa! Es verdad que había estado dos días sin ir casa pero él nunca… él no… _

_Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba subiendo de tres en tres los escalones y entró a la habitación como un rayo. No había nadie. El ruido no venía de allí. Sin saber por qué, sintió un tremendo alivio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría ser tan celoso. De jóvenes era una cosa pero… después de tantos años sería un idiota si pensaba así de Naruto, su pareja, su marido._

_Se giró al identificar los jadeos y de donde provenían. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño con mucho cuidado. _

_-__**¿Naruto?**__ –preguntó._

_No obtuvo respuesta, pero solo le bastó acercarse un poco más para que el brusco olor a caramelo lo invadiera con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante aquel delicioso aroma y su miembro completamente rígido empezó a apretarle contra los pantalones. _

_No podía ser… su Naruto estaba…_

_El rubio seguía agarrado a la taza del wc mientras echaba todo lo que había comido en la cena. Su rostro ceniciento y sus labios temblorosos le decían al Uchiha que aquel no era no de sus mejores momentos. _

_-__**¿Sa… sasuke?**__ –preguntó Naruto, volviendo un poco la cara mientras aun tenía saliva corriéndole por la barbilla._

_Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado, agarrando un buen trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarle la boca. Tiró de la cisterna y siguió quitándole los restos que le quedaban por la cara. Su pecho se encogió cuando observó aquellos ojos azules completamente inundados de lágrimas. _

_-__**Naruto… ¿Estás en estado, verdad?**_

_El rubio no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar. De una forma enloquecida y violenta. Golpeó el suelo y pateó la taza del wc. El moreno solo podía observar la reacción histérica que estaba teniendo. ¿Qué ocurría? _

_Le abrazó. Sasuke envolvió el cuerpo del Naruto contra sí, aguantado sus movimientos salvajes e intentando inmovilizarlo todo lo posible. Estuvo pataleando y llorando durante media hora más, hasta que totalmente cansado cayó débil sobre el cuerpo de su compañero._

_-__**Lo siento, Sasuke.**_

_-__**¿Por qué?**__ –preguntó este, sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-. __**Un hijo más no es nada malo. Si es tuyo yo seré feliz de criarlo. Por que es algo que ha nacido de nosotros, otro lazo más que nos une, Naruto. Algo nuestro. **_

_Naruto lo miró impresionado y un pellizco le retorció el corazón. Las lágrimas invadieron de nuevo sus ojos, resbalándose en surcos calientes por sus morenas mejillas. Se sentía tan culpable, tan despreciable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto a Sasuke? _

_Una idea loca le pasó por la cabeza. Solo tenía que perderlo. Aquel niño necesitaba del chakra de su padre para poder desarrollarse. Itachi no sabía eso, y él no pensaba pasar más noches con él. No lo aguantaría, no lo haría. Pero entonces, Ritsuka estaría en peligro. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer por el bien de todos?_

_-__**Gracias.**__ –fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de apoyar su cabeza contra aquel amplio pecho. _

_**--**_

_Naruto entró como una ráfaga de viento al despacho del hospital donde Tsunade se encontraba. Apoyó bruscamente las dos manos en la mesa y apretó la boca, dispuesto a contarle la verdad._

_-__**Naruto ¿Podrías llamar a la puerta? Da igual la edad que tengas, sigues igual de mal educado.**_

_-__**¡Escucha, Tsunade-baachan!**__ –a la rubia le dio un tic en el ojo-. __**Tengo… que pedirte un favor.**_

_El tono del Uzumaki cambió a uno más serio, igual que la expresión de Tsunade. Ésta, algo preocupada por lo que fuera a contarle, se incorporó mejor y apoyó los codos en la mesa, colocando la barbilla sobre ambas manos entrelazadas._

_-__**Siéntate y dime que has hecho ahora.**_

_Naruto obedeció, retirando la silla a toda prisa y dejándose caer en ella. Estaba nervioso y sentía las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente. Tenía que hablar con ella. Era la mejor medic nin que existía. Ella podría salvar la vida de su hijo. Ella podría…_

_-__**Estoy embarazado de otro hombre que no es Sasuke. No puedo decírselo o me matará. Así que quiero que me des algo para que mi hijo no muera.**_

_Tsunade abrió los ojos ampliamente y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. _

_-__**¡¿Pero que demonios me estás diciendo?! ¡Le has puesto los cuernos al Uchiha!**_

_Naruto completamente rojo, meneó con fuerzas las manos para que bajara la voz._

_-__**¡Tsunade-baachan! No es lo que piensas…**__ -dijo contrariado-. __**Itachi me a-**_

_-__**¿Itachi? ¿Uchiha Itachi?**__ –preguntó de nuevo, ahora mil veces más preocupada._

_El Uzumaki asintió, y con todo el cuidado del mundo comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido. No pudo evitar volverse cada vez más lamentable mediante contaba la historia, hasta que al final cerró la boca y apretó los dientes, aguantando las lágrimas de rabia que luchaban por desprenderse de sus ojos azules._

_Tsunade bajó la vista con suma tristeza. Ya no tenía ganas de gritar ni de reñirle, ahora lo único que deseaba era matar a cierto Uchiha por hacer aquello. Y al otro por permitirlo. Ella había tenido la idea, ella había lanzado a Naruto a los brazos de Sasuke. Se había arrepentido de ello hace mucho tiempo y ahora solo lo confirmaba. Aquella no había sido su mejor idea, desde luego._

_-__**Creo que se la forma de que el feto no muera. **_

_Naruto levantó la cara esperanzado._

_-__**¿En serio?**_

_Tsunade asintió._

_-__**Si preparo una poción que engañe al feto, este creerá que el chakra de Sasuke es el de Itachi. Aunque ya de lleno es muy parecido al ser hermanos. Si sale bien, el bebé crecerá incubado por Sasuke. Así que en cierto modo se diría que también es su hijo.**_

_Naruto bajó la vista y sonrió un poquito. _

_-__**Eso me hace sentir un poquito mejor.**_

_Tsunade, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo como pocas veces lo había echo. _

_-__**Confía en mí. Yo te ayudaré, Naruto.**_

_El Uzumaki dejó la cabeza descansar sobre el brazo de la mujer y se acurrucó, sintiendo su calor. Con 23 años y aun necesitaba de todo el cariño que pudiera recoger. Quería a esa mujer, la quería mucho._

_-__**Gracias, abuela. Gracias.**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sasuke dejó ambos brazos caer a sus costados. El dorso de las manos rozando el frío suelo. Sus ojos tapados por el largo flequillo azulado. Sin expresión, sin emoción.

Ankoku dio un paso adelante, observando a su padre tirado en el suelo y completamente inmóvil. Lo primero que pensó es que le había dado un chungo, pero después… una gran lástima la invadió. ¿Qué sentía aquel hombre después de saber la verdad? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Herido? ¿Traicionado?

La morena chasqueó molesta los dientes y le dio un poco con su propio pie a la pierna de Sasuke. A lo mejor así reaccionaba. No ocurrió nada.

-**Oye, Sasuke…**

Una ligera risita la perturbó. El Uchiha reía, sin dejar muy claro el significado.

De repente, levantó la vista y los ojos inundados de lágrimas dejaron paralizado a cualquiera que estuviera presente en la sala. Había rabia y dolor en ellos, pero también otro sentimiento muy profundo, uno que era difícil descifrar.

-**¿Así que… todo resultó de ese modo, eh?** –apretó las manos que momentos antes habían estado flojas para formar un duro puño-. **¿Y se supone que es mi culpa?** –tragó saliva y apretó los labios, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara-. **Yo lo sabía… lo sabía… Kyo no era mi hijo, lo sabía desde un principio. No tardé más de unos meses en descubrirlo.**

Naruto se acercó más a su Sasuke y ambos se miraron sin entender, escuchando atentamente las palabras del Uchiha. Kyo agachó la cabeza igual de confuso que Ritsuka. Pero fue Ankoku la que estaba más sorprendida.

-**Pero tú… nunca… nunca dijiste nada. Naruto pensaba que si alguna vez lo descubrías…** -no terminó la frase-. **Yo también lo pensaba.** –admitió.

La risita surgió otra vez, acompañada de una mano que intentaba quitar las abundantes lágrimas masculinas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-**¿Sabes por que el malvado de tu padre no dijo nada, eh Ankoku? ¿Ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo?** –se podía notar la ironía corriendo filosa como un cuchillo.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-**No se me ocurre nada. **

Sasuke esta vez solo sonrió con amargura, echándole una mirada a su yo del pasado. Él lo contemplaba fijamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente su cabecita estaría dando vueltas para intentar saber que le ocurría, y sabía que no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

-**Yo…** -dijo de nuevo, ahora más serio-. **Tenía miedo.**

La revelación los dejó atónitos. Ritsuka se arrastró un poco más cerca.

-**¿Miedo? ¿Tú?**

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke arqueó bellamente las comisuras de su boca.

-**Había algo en esta vida que temía más que una infidelidad.** –se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando la tela de su chaleco con desesperación-. **Y es perder a mi familia. Si le decía algo a Naruto, si le recriminaba y lo perdía… vosotros también os alejaríais de mi lado. Y entonces yo…** -se le cortó la voz, que había estado temblando en la última frase-. **…me quedaría sin nada. Os quiero demasiado, no podía… no podía siquiera imaginar que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad. **

La cara de Ankoku se enterneció. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera gesticulado una expresión como esa, pero… en esos momentos Sasuke había derretido cualquier defensa que ella hubiera tenido impuesta.

Se acercó lentamente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando la mano en la otra flexionada. Le tocó el brazo para que la mirara y antes de que su padre pudiera reaccionar ella misma le quitó las lágrimas que caían de su ojo izquierdo.

-**Sois unos idiotas. Naruto no quería perderte, y debía protegernos a todos, por eso calló. Tú, por amor a nosotros, también mantuviste silencio. Tantos secretos, tantos rencores escondidos. Todo por un amor exagerado hacia vuestros hijos.** –le sonrió de forma tan cálida que Sasuke encogió un poco el ceño, rendido ante ella-. **Sois unos idiotas, pero… no habrá padres mejores que vosotros. Y nos amaréis, pero no tanto como nosotros.** –tragó saliva nerviosa, dudando si continuar o no, pero una nueva y brillante lágrima esta vez amor, desprendiéndose por la mejilla de Sasuke, la animó-. **Te… t- te quiero, papá. **

Esta vez fue el Uchiha el que le acarició la mejilla, entrelazando los dedos entre algunos de los densos cabellos negros. Acarició la pálida piel y bordeó con el pulgar el moratón que le había echo antes. Se sintió realmente mal, pero le sonrió con cariño.

-**Y yo a ti, hija. Perdóname. **

Ankoku se levantó rápidamente, antes de que se debilitara más y se pusiera a llorar. No había cosa que más odiara en el mundo que llegar a ese estado. Apretó los labios con suma fuerza y le dio la espalda, acercándose hacia donde un Ichigo con los brazos entendidos la esperaba. Se dejó caer en ellos y apreció la felicidad que su novio sentía por ella. Les quería tanto a todos… a todos.

Sasuke agachó de nuevo la vista después de que su hija se hubiera alejado. Pero nada más para percibir una pequeña manita sobre su rodilla. Cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza se encontró con el pequeño Kyo, que lo miraba fijamente, muy serio.

El cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó.

Ritsuka se apresuró a acercarse, igual que los dos futuros padres que miraban la escena. No les dio tiempo. Sasuke había levantado la mano, dirigiéndola hacia el niño.

Kyo se encogió inconscientemente, pero aquella mano nunca se estrelló contra él, más bien su cuerpo fue el que entrando entre las piernas de su padre cayó sobre su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por Sasuke.

-**Lo siento, Kyo. Lo siento mucho.**

El rubito levantó la cabeza y con los brillantes ojos azabaches cristalizados, curvó la cabecita dudosamente. Intentando encontrar las palabras exactas.

-**¿Tú… me quieres a mí también, Otö-san?**

Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento, pero después volvió a sonreír y lo separó un poquito para poder mirarlo a la carita. Se la agarró cuidadosamente con ambas manos y le besó cálidamente la frente.

-**¿Sabes que significa tu nombre?**

El niño quedó pensativo por unos momentos antes de asentir.

-**Kyo es hoy.**

El Uchiha asintió, aplastando algunos deditos graciosamente en sus mejillas. Después le revolvió el pelo y miró hacia un lado. Parecía que se estaba avergonzado por algo que fuera a decir. Carraspeó la garganta y volvió a besarle la frente.

-**El día que naciste yo estaba en una misión.** –el niño asintió secamente, notando la atención de todos puesta en ellos-. **Naruto no debía dar a luz hasta una semana después así que me pilló de improvisto. Conforme me dieron la noticia yo corrí desesperado durante cuatro horas hasta que llegué al hospital.** –volvió a sonreír, sonrojándose un poco-. **Lo primero que escuché fue unos ligeros llantos, preciosos y nada escandalosos. Los lloros más bonitos que había sentido nunca.** –a Kyo le brillaron los ojos con más intensidad, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el pequeño se llevó una manita al pecho, intentando controlarlo-. **Entré y te vi, pequeño y blanquito, rodeado en una sabanita azul justo sobre los brazos de Naruto. Estaba completamente embobado, tanto que hasta que el propio Naruto no me dijo que entrara, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía en la puerta. Me acerqué y te agarré entre mis manos. Acomodando una mano bajo tu cabecita mientras pegaba tu blandito cuerpo contra mi pecho. Y entonces… entonces lo pensé.**

-**¿El que?** –preguntó Kyo, agarrándose ahora con fuerza a las mangas de su padre.

-**Cuando por fin te sostuve y observé tu carita, sentí mi vida pasar ante mis ojos como en una película. Pero no había ni un solo momento que se pudiera comparar con ese. Y entonces pensé… "Hoy… hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida"**

Kyo se quedó paralizado, mirando la suave expresión en el rostro de su padre. Su corazón se paró, sus sentidos se detuvieron. No había más en la habitación que él y su padre. Lo miró, expectante, sin darse cuenta de que como pocas veces, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-**Otö-san… yo…**

-**Calla.** –dijo Sasuke, posando un dedo sobre los finos labios del niño-. **Naruto escuchó mi susurró de felicidad y pensó que hoy, Kyo. Sería un bonito nombre para ti. Porque tienes que tener siempre presente una cosa…** -agarró la carita del niño con más fuerza, acercándola a la suya-. **Tú eres mi hijo, Kyo. Solo mío. Si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño lo mataré. Sin pensármelo dos veces. Porque tú eres mi hijo, Kyo. Mío.**

El niño asintió, con más lagrimas cayendo exageradamente por su cara. No pudo aguantar más y se lanzó sobre su padre, por primera vez en su vida. Las grandes manos con las que siempre había soñado, lo abrazaron y acariciaron lentamente su pelo, con un cariño que nunca hubiera imaginado. Dios se sentía tan feliz… tan feliz.

Solo había algo que entorpecía ese momento, si su Otö-chan estuviera vivo, si siguiera con vida entonces él no tendría nada más que pedir. Lloró ahora más silenciosamente, recordando a su padre rubio, mientras comenzaba a amar con fuerza a su padre moreno. Que injusticia… que injusticia…

Ritsuka se acercó y le sonrió al niño, apoyándole calidamente una mano en el hombro. Podía compartir su felicidad, igual que lo hacía Ankoku. Pero ninguno podría olvidar por que estaban allí. Y que era lo que les depararía ese futuro.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Sasuke agarró a su hijo mayor por el brazo, forzándolo a arrodillarse a su lado. Este aun lo miraba un poco asustado, sin saber que hacer, entre atemorizado y esperanzado.

-**Otö-san, yo…**

-**Tú eres el que más tiene que perdonarme, Ritsuka. **

Este apretó la boca y echó la cara hacia otro lado. Kyo lo había pasado peor que él. ¿A que venía esa vena tan ñoña que le había dado? Apretó los puños y miró furioso a su padre.

-**Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sé que siempre he sido una deshonra para el clan y sé que no es tu culpa que yo sea así. Todo ha quedado muy bien, así que dejémoslo como está. **

Naruto nunca había visto a Ritsuka tan resentido. Puede que un poco con Sasuke cuando llegó al pasado por primera vez, pero no de ese modo. Dejando a su pareja atrás, se acercó un poco y le revolvió sorpresivamente los cabellos azules a su hijo. El niño levantó extrañado la cabeza mientras se colocaba de nuevo el pelo en su sitio.

El rubio le golpeó graciosamente la nariz.

-**Tu padre se está esforzando mucho para poder expresar todo lo que ha tenido guardado durante años. Todos conocemos a Sasuke y esto le ha tenido que costar mucho, así que… ¿Por qué no le das una posibilidad?**

Naruto le guiñó un ojo afectuosamente al Uchiha del futuro, el cual echó la cara hacia otro lado, indeciso, extrañado, confundido por ver a un Naruto y saber que no era el suyo. No sabía como reaccionar y observar como era exactamente igual solo le dolía más. Aquellas palabras esperanzadoras, ese guiño, la amplia sonrisa zorruna, el arqueamiento de sus ojos, el brillo de ese azul llameante. ¡Diablos!

Sasuke se acercó también, golpeándole con dos deditos a Ritsuka en la frente. Su yo del futuro encogió el ceño ante aquel familiar gesto.

-**Deberías hacer caso a Naruto, él pocas veces se equivoca y creo que después de esto, lo hará mucho menos. **

Ritsuka encogió el ceño y puso morritos, expresión que se borró de su cara cuando observó detrás de sus dos futuros padres la camilla donde su Otö-chan descansaba. Se lo debía, le debía a ese Naruto, al que le había dado la vida, que perdonara a Sasuke. Porque eso es lo que él desearía con todas sus fuerzas.

Solo quedaba él, así que… rindiéndose, se volvió hacia su Otö-san.

-**Acepto tus disculpas.** –fue lo único que dijo, cortando cualquier intento de hablar que tuviera su padre.

-**Nekoka.** –llamó Ankoku, aun agarrada ligeramente a Ichigo-. **Hay algo que seguramente no sabrás de él. Yo lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo, pero no quise decirte nada. Pues el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él sería en vano. Déjale hablar, pequeño.**

Ritsuka, confundido miró a su padre, el cual con un gruñidito se rascó bruscamente la frente. Esa niña no dejaba de avergonzarlo.

-**Siento si fui cruel contigo.** –se apresuró a decir, dándole a Ritsuka una ligera idea de por donde iban los tiros-. **No me importa que no seas fuerte, no me importa si no llegas al nivel de un Uchiha. Eso no es lo que me importa, Ritsuka. **

-**¿No?** –preguntó el morenito sorprendido, ahora sí que no quería que dejara de hablar-. **Pero tu dijiste… que yo era una… una…**

-**Yo… tenía miedo por ti.** –aquello impacto contra el corazoncito reanimado del niño, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-. **No quería que fueras fuerte para presumir de hijo. Las apariencias siempre me han importado una mierda. Lo único que quería es que… cuando no estuvieras junto a mí, tuviera la seguridad de que podrías estar a salvado, que podrías protegerte.** –carraspeó de nueva y levantó dudoso una mano hasta la mejilla de su hijo-. **Siempre que me alejaba de ti me llevaban los demonios. Tenía tanto miedo que casi no podía hacer nada. Piensa… ¿Alguna vez te dejé solo o con Kyo? Nunca. Teníamos que estar Naruto, Ankoku o yo. Eres un Uchiha. Todo el mundo tenía la vista puesta en ti.** –sus dedos se tensaron, acariciando después su carillo con suavidad-. **Naruto era Hokage, y yo el jefe del cuartel Uchiha. Si alguien quería hacernos daño, al primero por el que irían sería por ti. Y eso era un temor que me corroía por dentro. Pensaba que si… te trataba de ese modo te esforzarías más, te harías más fuerte, estarías más pendiente de lo que te rodeaba, serías más precavido. Daba igual si me odiabas mientras estuvieras a salvo. Eso era lo único que me importaba.**

Ritsuka, que lo miraba completamente embobado, sintió como dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lloraba, solo podía ver la cara de su padre, como minutos antes se imaginaba que le había sucedido a su hermano. Vaya familia de llorones que estaban hechos.

Pero seguía sin poder sentirse por completo feliz. No podía, la tristeza por su padre muerto no lo dejaba. Sin embargo, abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-**Perdóname, papá. Yo también te quiero.**

Sasuke estaba trastornado. Era la primera vez que tenía así a sus dos hijos entre sus brazos. Diciéndole que le amaban tanto como él los amaba a ellos. También estaba agradecido por los sentimientos de su hija, y feliz por la protección que el tonto de su novio le ofrecía.

Solo faltaba algo, que Naruto se levantara de esa cama, y su cuerpo frío y rígido entrara en calor. Sonriera como siempre lo hacía, y se acercara a ellos, echándose encima y dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Desearía, desearía…

-**Por favor…** -dijo, apartando con cuidado a sus hijos y sonriéndoles antes de dejar que sus pies tocaran el frío suelo. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla y se asomó sobre su flequillo azulado, para poder ver el rostro que más había amado en su vida-. **¿Has visto, Naruto?** –dijo suavemente, echándole hacia atrás los cabellos rubios de la frente-. **Lo he conseguido. Por fin los tengo, Naruto. A nuestros hijos, por fin los tengo.** –su mano se volvió rígida entre aquel cabello y él mismo apretó los labios, mordiéndoselos y dejando que algunas gotitas de sangre cayeran sobre la morena mejilla-. **Ahora solo faltas tú. Si estuvieras aquí, chillarías un "tebayo" alegre y me darías un cariñoso puñetazo en el brazo. Me… sonreirías y… yo te diría cuanto te amo.** –descendió su mano hasta la mejilla y pasó por su nariz, delineando la punta hasta que llegó a los carnosos labios. Sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran mirando, se agachó y le dio un profundo beso, estaban fríos y no sabían a nada, pero… seguían siendo suyos-. **Te perdono, Naruto. Te perdono por no decirme la verdad, por temerme. Pero yo te entiendo… yo también hubiera dado la vida por él. Yo también lo hubiera echo…** -su voz era lenta, vibrante, débil. Intercambia las lágrimas con una sonrisa amable-. **Gracias por todos estos años, Naruto. Muchas gracias.**

Siguió acariciando esos cabellos rubios lentamente, sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado. Sonrió escasamente. Adoraba a ese hombre, ahora más que nunca. Amaba su forma de ser, su histérico comportamiento, su juiciosa palabra. Ahora se había ido, dejándolo en un profundo estado de amargura. Pero aun así… también le había dejado otra cosa muy importante. Tres hijos por los que seguir viviendo.

Y eso haría. No buscaría venganza. No huiría. No se aislaría. Viviría como una persona honrada al lado de sus hijos. Los criaría como guerreros y los protegería hasta su último aliento. Eso es lo que le había enseñado la existencia de Naruto.

Lo honraría hasta el último segundo de su vida y siempre le tendría presente. Hasta que su existencia desapareciera como la suya y se juntaran donde fueran que terminara ese mundo y comenzara el otro. Sabía que Naruto lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos y lo acogería con esa hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

De repente, una explosión removió los cimientos del hospital. Había sido muy cerca. Casi al lado. Sasuke se agarró como un poseso a la camilla, intentando evitar que su marido cayera al suelo. Protegiendo lo único que le quedaba de él.

-**¡Ankoku!** –gritó.

Ella no necesitaba su aviso. Ya estaba sobre sus hermanos, protegiéndolos junto a Ichigo. El temblor cesó con un fuerte estruendo y Naruto que se encontraba agachado levantó bruscamente la cabeza, lanzando un largo suspiro.

-**¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?**

Nadie le contestó, pues ellos sabían lo mismo que él. Nada.

Fue Ichigo el que poniéndose de pie cerró los ojos. Una de las cosas que se le daban muy bien era rastrear chakra. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-**Hikaru…** -susurró, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y una expresión nada tranquila.

Ankoku asintió, alterada. No podían quedarse allí, ella no podía hacerlo sabiendo que su compañero estaba en peligro. Aun así se alegraba de que aun estuviera vivo. Soltó un largo suspiró y miró fijamente a su novio.

-**Se suponía que esta zona estaba fuera de peligro. Vamos… tenemos que ayudarle.** –se volvió hacia su padre-. **Me llevaré a Ritsuka y Kyo. Naruto y Sasuke también vienen con nosotros. Intentaremos no meternos en ninguna confrontación, solo voy a revisar.**

Su padre se quedó pensativo, mirando a los dos niños.

-**Aquí estarán más seguros. Déjalos conmigo.**

Ankoku negó con la cabeza.

-**Tú no estás en condiciones de luchar si algo ocurre. Además, supuestamente hasta aquí no pueden llegar. Así que supongo que solo ha sido un aviso. Iremos a ver que le ha ocurrido a Hikaru y volveremos. Ellos estarán más seguros con nosotros. Papá.**

Al final, Sasuke asintió. Confiaba en su hija. Si algo se pondría difícil los enviaría de vuelta sin pensárselo un segundo. Además… echo una mirada a su yo del pasado y al Naruto que le acompañaba. Ellos estaban allí.

-**Sasuke.** –dijo, llamándose a sí mismo. Resultaba realmente extraño-. **Protege a mis hijos. **

El moreno asintió, completamente serio.

-**Como si fueran los míos.** –declaró.

-**¿Y yo que?** –se quejó Naruto, como si no lo tuvieran en cuenta-. **¿No cuenta que yo también los proteja? ¡No me subestiméis-ttebayo!**

El Uchiha sonrió. Era Naruto, seguro. Y después de la primera impresión era agradable. Puede que no fuera el suyo y realmente no lo era. Tenían la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, la misma esencia. Pero el Uzumaki que él amaba ya no volvería jamás. Nunca. Aun así, ese carácter y su pureza le hacían confiar plenamente en él.

**-Te los confió a ti también… dobe. **

El rubio se sonrojó. ¡Uh Oh! Tenía que reconocer, ahora que había pasado todo, que Sasuke de mayor estaba realmente bueno. Por no contar que aquella perilla le hacía realmente masculino. Tragó saliva y sonrió ante el cariñoso insulto.

Su Sasuke lo miró de mala gana y le estiró del moflete, llevándolo un poco hacia su lado.

-**Prefiero no saber en que estaba pensando.**

La mueca molesta de Naruto sobándose el pellizco, se transformó rápidamente en una alegre e inocentona.

-**¡Oh! No pensaba en nada, en serio**. –y se rió tontamente.

-**Seguro.** –se quejó el otro.

Ankoku y los niños sonrieron ante aquel intercambio de palabras. Puede que sus padres hubieran sido destrozados. Que Sasuke tardara en recuperarse y que nunca volvieran a ver a Naruto. Pero, la compañía de estos dos, hacía que su pena fuera más llevadera, y la muchacha no sabía como agradecérselo a ambos.

-**Vamos.** -dijo al fin.

Naruto asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, observando a Sasuke el cual cerró los ojos unos momentos en modo de afirmación. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera darse cuenta, todos los que habían invadido la estancia de forma prematura hace dos horas, habían desaparecido a la velocidad de luz.

Ojalá todo esté bien, deseó.

Miró los párpados cerrados de su marido y los besó lentamente.

-**Tenemos unos hijos maravillosos, Naruto. Te echaran de menos, como ya hago yo.**

Y sin poder contenerse, dejó recaer la cabeza sobre su pecho, agarrándose a sus ropas. Dentro de nada tendría que amortajarlo y su vida se consumiría en ello. Presionó los ojos para no llorar y resbaló sus dedos por la capa de Hokage que le habían colocado.

-**Estés donde estés, por favor, cuida de nosotros, Naruto. **

**--**

Con tanto polvo en el ambiente, tardaron un poco en saber que estaba pasando. Un cuerpo se movió bajo los escombros. Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando que pedacitos de pared cayera de su pelo y espalda.

El quejido que había medito no dejó duda en deducir que se había echo bastante daño.

Ichigo se apresuró a acercarse, encogiendo los ojos y colocándose una mano en la boca para poder respirar bien. El polvo se fue yendo poco a poco.

-**¿Hikaru?** –preguntó, agachándose hacia su amigo.

Este alzó sus ojos aqua lagrimeantes y lo miró dudoso. Después de unos microsegundos los abrió ampliamente por la sorpresa.

-**¡Ichigo! No esperaba que tardaras tanto en regresar. ¿Qué diablos habéis estado haciendo allí?** –gruñó, no muy complacido de que lo hubieran dejado solo.

-**Ya te lo contaremos en otro momento.** –contestó Ankoku. Alzándose detrás de la espalda de Ichigo, se agachó un poco para ofrecerle la mano-. **Levántate.**

-**¡Eso, levántate!** –gritó una voz de niño, seca y brusca debajo de él.

Hikaru abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente terminó de levantarse, sacudiéndose lo últimos pedazos de escombros que quedaban sobre sus dos coletas castañas.

-**¿Kayobi?** –preguntó Ichigo, mientras cogía la mano de su primo de no más de 10 años y lo levantaba de un empujón-. **¿Qué demonios hacíais los dos aquí?** –se volvió furioso y señaló a Hikaru-. **¡Te dije que lo protegieras, no que lo metieras en una explosión!**

-**¿Y como diablos quieres que yo supiera que iba a suceder esto? ¡Se supone que esta es la zona más segura de lo que queda de Konoha!**

-**¡Lo hubieras deducido, eres un shinobi!**

Hikaru puso mala cara y terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-**De todas formas el mundo no hubiera perdido gran cosa si este renacuajo del demonio la hubiera palmado. ¡Y mis costillas no te importan!**

-**¡A la mierda tus costillas!** –gritó Ichigo-. **Y una mierda más para el mundo, Kayobi es la única familia que me queda. ¡Si le hubiera pasado algo te arranco la cabeza!**

Kayobi, como si no estuviera hablando de él, comenzó a buscar desesperado en sus bolsillos. Después por su camisa. Sus ojos de un dorado envejecido comenzaron a recorrer un perímetro cercano a él donde pudiera haberse caído. Al final totalmente frustrado se revolvió el cabello rojizo anaranjado de un tono muy, muy apagado.

-**¿Qué ocurre?** –preguntó Ankoku, mirando a aquel niño que siempre le había echo mucha gracia.

-**¡Mi dinero!** –gritó-. **Cuando el estúpido de Hikaru se echó encima mía, se debió caer por algún lado.**

-**¡Oye!** –se quejó el aludido-. **Si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora mismo serías una plasta en el suelo, renacuajo.**

Kayobi lo ignoró, mientras gruñía frustrado por su dinero. ¡Este era lo más importante! ¡¿Como diablos lo había perdido?! ¡Con el tiempo que había tardado en reunirlo todo! ¡Maldición, ahora no tenía modo de chantajear a ese viejo rácano que por desgracia era el único que aun podía vender pan en todo Konoha!

Ankoku lo miró por unos momentos, después le acarició la cabeza.

**-Te veo triste. ¿Ocurre algo?**

El niño la miró y después centró sus ojos en los grandes pechos de ella.

-**No me importaría que me consolaras. Abrázame a esta altura perfecta y yo estaré feliz en el segundo que aplaste la nariz contra tus…**

-**¡Kayobi!** –gruñó Ichigo. Se rindió, masajeándose la frente con una mano. Ese primo suyo lo mataría un día, vamos si lo haría.

Ankoku se rió, mientras que Kayobi meneaba la mano en la dirección del chico de cabello plata para quitarle importancia.

-**Si, si. Lo que tú digas.** –después nuevamente, siguió su conversación con Ankoku-. **He perdido el dinero que tenía guardado para hacérselo tragar al viejo mierda ese del pan.**

La Uchiha no pudo aguantar una profunda carcajada.

-**Pues entonces róbalo. Tampoco creo que le suponga ningún problema en estos momentos. O bien ve a saquear alguna tienda que esté medio destruida, seguro que queda algo.**

-**¡Buena idea! Nunca lo había pensado así…**

-**¡Ankoku!** –volvió a gruñir Ichigo, frustrado-. **Eso es lo único que necesita este delincuente juvenil, que le des ideas.**

Kayobi sonrió ampliamente, sobre todo cuando observó a los demás espectadores que habían estado contemplando la situación sin mediar palabra. Echó una mirada al chico que se parecía increíblemente a su primo. Y después de recapacitar sobre su cabello rubio y esos enormes ojos azules, solo tuvo que recordar a donde habían ido para saber quién era. La miniatura del Uchiha bastardo que él conocía debería venir del mismo sitio.

-**¡Oh!** –dijo de repente, mirando más allá-. **Allí ha alguien.** –comentó, levantando un dedo y señalando el final de la bola de polvo.

Ankoku se giró con rapidez, entrecerró los ojos y con la dispersión del polvo comenzó a ver su figura, estaba parado, dejando que el aire que se había levantado de un momento a otro le moviera el largo cabello.

Se quedó inmóvil y tragó saliva, ese… ese era…

-**¡Uchiha Itachi!** –gritó Ichigo, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban detrás.

A Ritsuka le dio un vuelco el corazón e instintivamente se escondió tras Sasuke, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Él no estaba, ni mucho menos, más tranquilo que el niño. Naruto a su lado se tensó, en esos gestos tan claros que siempre había expresado.

Sin embargo, fue Ankoku la que se adelantó colocándose ante todos ellos. ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Eso le pasaba por no escuchar a su padre. Pensó en sus hermanos y su respiración se aceleró. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahora?

-**Pequeña Ankoku.** –dijo su tío, mirándola con esa cara de póquer tan característica suya.

La Uchiha se tensó, echando el brazo hacia atrás para agarrar la empuñadura de la Kusanagi. Después de pensárselo unos momentos la soltó. ¿Qué consecuencias provocaría si ella misma comenzaba una pelea que dudaba que pudiera ganar? Aunque estuvieran en mayoría numérica, la protección de los pequeños sería un punto débil que considerar.

-**Vete, Itachi.**

Este miró a Hikaru y después se encogió de hombros.

-**Yo vine a por ese muchacho. La última vez que te vieron antes de desaparecer estabas con él.**

-**Pensaste que si lo cogías yo iría en su busca, ¿verdad? Tonterías.** –comentó, intentando desviar el tema. Lo único que necesita es que el inteligente de su tío comenzara a relacionar personas con ella. Gente que fuera importante.

Hikaru puso mala cada pero no habló. Por la expresión serena de Ichigo, podía llegar a entender que estrategia estaba efectuando su amiga. Lo puños de su compañero estaban apretados, tanto que casi los escuchó crujir. Si ese tío realmente era el hermano de Uchiha-san estaban en un problema.

Itachi paseó la vista lentamente por Ankoku, cavilando sus posibilidades. Después percibió la presencia de dos personas que físicamente no deberían estar allí. Interiormente no daba crédito a lo que veía, aunque su fachada siguiera igual de impenetrable. ¿Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Con 15 años? No tardó mucho en descubrir el porqué de la desaparición de su linda y tenaz sobrinita.

De todas formas, eso a él le importaba poco, lo que le interesaba realmente era esa mota de pelo rubia que se escondía tras el pantalón de Naruto.

-**Kyo.** –dijo con severidad, observando como el niño pegaba un retemblido-. **Ya es hora de que vengas conmigo. De que regreses al lado de tu padre.**

El rubito abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado. Sus manitas se agarraron con más fuerza al pantalón naranja de Naruto. Negó con la cabeza, mirando a aquel hombre por primera vez. En el pasado le había sorprendido pero no le producía ninguna sensación. Ahora, que tenía delante a su verdadero padre, parecía como si sus células estuvieran explotando una a una por todo su cuerpo.

Intentó tragar saliva y volvió a negar con la cabeza. No, nunca. Nunca se iría con él.

-**¡Muérete!** –gritó Ritsuka, sacando un valor que ni él mismo creía que tenía. Se colocó frente a su hermano y extendió las manos para negarle el paso-. **Tú no te mereces ese nombre. Padre... ¿Padre de quién?** –apretó la boca y una pena, que había estado conteniendo comenzó a rebozar su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, y concentró toda su furia en las próximas palabras-. **¿No te basta con haber matado a mi Otö-chan? ¿Con haber destruido mi familia? ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Konoha!**

Itachi encogió el ceño, y con una lástima que ninguno hubiera imaginado que pudiera provenir de una persona como él, miró los escombros en lo que se había convertido la idea. Por su expresión parecía que le dolía.

Ankoku tuvo una revelación en ese momento. La frase que le había dicho el Itachi del pasado, pasó como un rallo por su mente. _"¿Yo ataco Konoha?" _La morena no sabía que estaba pasando, pero aquel hombre… tenía mucho que explicar. Y después de conocer mejor a su padre, ella había aprendido que las cosas no eran siempre lo que aparentaban y que… un solo error podía cambiar el resto de tu vida, quisieras tú o no.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?** –volvió a preguntar de nuevo la chica, ahora mucho más tranquila. Sin saber la razón exacta.

El Uchiha la miró por unos momentos, intensamente, intentando averiguar que pasaba por aquella cabecita. Después desvió sus ojos hacia el rubito que seguía agarrado a la pierna de aquel Naruto.

-**Yo solo quiero lo que me pertenece. Kyo es mi hijo. Ven conmigo.**

Sasuke apretó los labios, sintiendo como sus dedos se engarrotaban de la rabia. Quería matarlo, atravesarle el cuerpo con su Kusanagi, reventarle la cabeza a patadas hasta que se le salieran los ojos. Y por otro lado, el Itachi de su tiempo había conseguido que una duda empezara a crecer en él. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal consigo mismo?

Harto de darle tantas vuelvas, echó mano a su katana, justo en el momento que el chillido de Kyo hizo eco en todo el lugar, acompañado de una enorme ráfaga de aire que Itachi pudo esquivar con algo de esfuerzo. Una pequeña raja se formó en su mejilla, dejando que un hilito de sangre resbalara por ella.

Se la tocó llevándose el líquido carmesí y se lamió la punta de los dedos.

-**¿Eso es un no?** –dijo con total tranquilidad.

-**¡Tú no eres mi padre!** –gritó Kyo, avanzando ahora para agarrarse a Sasuke, que había dado un paso adelante antes de que el niño lo frenara-. **¡Mi padre es Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!**

Ankoku percibió de nuevo como Itachi encogía el ceño en una mueca que parecía de dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Después para sorpresa de todos, la expresión furiosa se centró en Sasuke.

-**Por ti di mi vida, por ti me aislé, por ti me sacrifiqué. Yo alimenté tu odio hacia mí pero… aun entregándote todo lo que tienes, no dudaste un momento en quitármelo a mí. Pensé que mientras siguieras vivo yo no necesitaría nada. Pero… mataste a la persona que amaba.** –Sasuke alzó las cejas sin entender. ¿El Itachi de ese mundo se había vuelto loco?-. **Entonces, yo que con tanto cuidado había intentado que los Uchiha desaparecieran, tú encontraste la manera de echar por la borda todos mis sacrificios. Y después de observarte, por primera vez, sentí envidia. Yo también quería lo que tú tenías. Yo también lo necesitaba.**

-**¿A que te refieres?** –preguntó Ankoku, la cual no entendía ni jota de lo que decía su tío.

-**Yo también quería que algo de mi existencia quedara aquí cuando yo despareciera.** –miró a Sasuke profundamente-. **Voy a llevarme a Kyo, aun si tengo que matarte a ti.**

No entendía nada, y dudaba que su yo de este tiempo lo hiciera. Decía lo de su familia, el asesinato de sus padres, como si fuera una necesidad. Como si hubiera sido un sacrificio para él matarlos. ¿Pero que diablos?

Sasuke cada vez se ponía más y más furioso. Contuvo el aire unos minutos antes de echar hacia atrás a Kyo para poder abalanzarse hacia su hermano. De nuevo alguien lo evitó.

Naruto salió disparado hacia él, con toda la rabia del mundo. Para sorpresa de Itachi, el rubio levantó el puño y recibió un puñetazo en su pálida mejilla. El Uchiha se desplazó unos cuantos centímetros de su lugar.

-**¡Sasuke no te debe nada!** –gruñó de una forma enrabietada, con todos sus músculos en tensión. El corazón del moreno se encogió ante la furia del Uzumaki. ¿Podía ponerse así por él? ¿Tanto le importaba como para exponerse de ese modo? Sintió calor, un calor tan profundo como para incendiar 10 km a la redonda solo con desearlo-. **¡Tú, puede que tuvieras razones para hacer lo que hiciste! ¡Pero siempre hay una opción alternativa! ¡Siempre hay una opción que arregla las cosas! ¡¿Sabes porque no la encontraste?! ¡Porque no deseaste buscarla!**

-**Siempre hablando de más, Naruto-kun. Pero tengo que admitir que eso es parte de tu encanto.**

El rubio intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero su puño esta vez fue esquivando, pasando por su lado y quedándose de cara a todos los demás.

-**¡Las cosas no te pertenecen así como así! ¡Y mucho menos las personas! ¡Si quieres algo gánatelo! Siempre… siempre hay que escoger el camino más difícil, ya que… contra más piedras encuentras en el camino, más ágil te vuelves más tarde para esquivarlas. No se que te llevó a hacer todo esto pero… ¡Tu no supiste evitar esas piedras! ¡Tú las rompiste!** –Itachi encogió el ceño, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. **¡En vez de conseguir experiencia ¿Sabes que obtuviste?! Soledad, destrucción. ¡Nada que no te merezcas!**

Sasuke observó como su hermano movía velozmente el brazo. Su cuerpo se impulsó hacia delante, aunque sabía de sobra que no llegaría. Que no podría hacer nada. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y sus cuerdas vocales comenzaron a agitarse en el preludio de un grito.

-**¡Naruto!**

El rubio lo miró unos momentos antes de que Itachi lo cogiera del cuello y lo alzara ante todos los presentes. El Uzumaki abrió la boca para poder respirar, se agarró con fuerza al brazo que lo levantaba y miró hacia el cielo en busca de aire.

Sasuke estaba a punto de salir en su busca cuando Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa chasqueó los dedos. El chillido de Ritsuka fue apoteósico. El niño, con los ojos en blanco y los labios temblando violentamente, cayó de rodilla al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Un dolor que se metía por su cuerpo y lo reventaba poco a poco.

El Uchiha tuvo el impulso de volverse hacia su hijo, y después miró de nuevo a Naruto, ahora más morado que blanco. Observó como el rubio levantaba las manos con chakra azul y las dirigía hacia las de Itachi, sin duda para cortarle y así provocar que lo soltara.

Itachi sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-**Intenta lo que estás pensando y mataré a ese pequeño niño.** –giró la cabeza hacia Sasuke-. **Y lo mismo para ti, "Otöto-kun".** –expresó con toda burla.

Sasuke quedó paralizado, con el corazón en vilo. Intentaba no escuchar los chillidos de Ritsuka, pero estos se las apañaban para entrar en su cerebro, clavándose en él como miles de alfileres. Por tercera vez en toda su vida sintió tal impotencia. Tal desesperación como para quedar paralizado.

Cuando de pequeño contemplo a su hermano matar a sus padres creyó que el mundo se había desequilibrado, que era una pesadilla, que… su mente explotaría. Una furia e impotencia enorme acudieron a él hasta ahogarlo. La segunda vez fue cuando su hermano le dio aquella paliza. La mitad de su preocupación era por Naruto, pero eran más sus ansias de sangre. Sus desesperadas ganas de venganza que lo estaban consumiendo. Cuando Itachi se impuso con tanta facilidad hasta dejarlo echo trizas, le costó hacerse a la idea. Lloró y grito de consternación durante semanas. Pero ahora… ahora no podía comportarse como aquellas veces, tenía que hacer algo… tenía que… que…

-**¡Basta!**

Sasuke se giró con rapidez, observándose a sí mismo sobre una de las casa en ruinas que tenía a su izquierda. El Sasuke de aquella época saltó hacia ellos, dejando sus pies descansar sobre la tierra al lado de su hijo.

Se topó con Ankoku, que llorando de desesperación como nunca antes se la había visto, se abrazaba a su hermano, deseando poder compartir con él aquel desmesurado dolor. El Uchiha arrancó la Kusanagi con todas sus fuerzas de la espalda de su hija, y la lanzó hacia Itachi.

Sorprendido de que lo atacara aun sabiendo que su hijo moriría con él, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. De todas formas, la katana pasó rasgando el aire junto a su mejilla. Hasta que… una mano la frenó, dándole la vuelta.

Lo único que pudo sentir Itachi fue como esta atravesaba su espalda, apareciendo por su pecho, quemándole por dentro mediante avanzaba. La punta de la Kusanagi se desvió hacia arriba, intentando no herir a Naruto, sin embargo terminó clavándose dolorosamente en su hombro.

El rubio apretó la boca, intentando fijar la vista en la persona que los había ayudado. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante la revelación. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué él?

Itachi escupió un chorreón de sangre que impactó contra el chándal naranja de Naruto. Después desvió un poco la cabeza para observar sobre su hombro. No quedó horrorizado como su rubia presa que aun sostenía en su mano, si no que sonrió.

-**Que irónico.** –gorgojeó mientras caía hacia atrás, dejando caer a Naruto al suelo mientras él terminaba de clavarse la Kusanagi por completo. No evitó aquel hecho-. **Voy a morir. Si no le quitas a ese niño mi chakra él también lo hará.**

El recién llegado lo miró con desprecio y después elevó la mirada hacia el Sasuke del futuro. Este cogió con rapidez al niño, apartando con suavidad a Ankoku y lo acercó, agachándose con él en brazos.

-**Lo prometiste, Itachi.**

Un asentimiento no tardó en aparecer en su cara. El Itachi del pasado, se agachó y colocó su mano en el tatuaje del niño. Este dejó de retorcerse, el dolor se fue desintegrando hasta el nivel en el que Ritsuka consiguió abrir lo ojos. Centró la imagen de Itachi y le sonrió.

-**Lo sabía… tu… eras diferente. **

El moreno acarició el brazo del niño. Había desaparecido el tatuaje pero aun había chakra en él. Cogiéndolo por la barbilla, tiró un poquito de ella hacia abajo para que abriera la boca. Después de acercarse lentamente a su cara lo besó, dejando a todo el mundo más estupefacto de lo que ya se encontraban. Un chakra oscuro comenzó a resbalarse por ambas bocas, aunque lo que realmente pasaba es que Itachi lo estaba absorbiendo.

Desapareció.

-**Ahora está bien.** –fue lo único que dijo, levantándose y volviéndose hacia su otro yo-. **No tuvimos ninguna otra salida pero… tú no eres yo.** –miró a Sasuke y por primera vez después de todos esos años, le sonrió-. **Yo nunca podría hacer nada que le perjudicara. No supiste escoger a tus prioridades. Nunca seré como tú.** –agarró con fuerza la muñequera Uchiha, regalo de Ritsuka que le había ayudado a viajar hacia el futuro. Miró al niño-. **Gracias.**

Y tal como vino, desapareció.

El Itachi del futuro comenzó a reírse, con desesperación, para nada dolido por las palabras que su otro yo le había dedicado. Había algo que lo tenía completamente entusiasmado a pesar de que iba a morir.

-**Ese idiota volvió a sacrificarse. Fijó su sentencia de muerte por volver a salvar a su pequeño hermanito. Patético. ¡Soy patético!**

El Sasuke del pasado giró la cabeza hacia el otro Sasuke, esperando una explicación. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado juntos? ¿Que pacto habían acordado? ¿Sentencia de muerte? ¡Maldición, ¿Qué diablos ocurría aquí?!

-**Cállate o te morirás antes.** –gruñó el Uchiha, aun con su hijo en brazos-. **Ese Itachi me lo contó todo. Sé que no te dejaron elección. Sé lo que los Uchihas estaban planeando. Sé que solo protegiste la villa. Y también se que te alejaste de Konoha para que yo pudiera vivir. Ya que… yo era para ti más importante que la aldea. **

Itachi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, observando su hermano. Así que… su otro yo se había ido de la lengua, ¿eh? Pero eso no era algo que realmente le sorprendiera, para él no importaba nada. Nunca se había visto como una victima, ni había querido la lástima de Sasuke.

-**Has cambiado.** –objetó, atragantándose con un chorro de sangre que le salió a borbotones de la boca-. **No pensé que saber la verdad, no te influenciaría en nada. A lo mejor después de haberme matado… pero antes….**

-**En otro momento no me habría importando. Por qué tú mataste a nuestros padres, acabaste con toda tu familia por proteger esta aldea. Esos bastardos no te dieron elección. Y tú solo les salvaste la vida a todos. Sin embargo… la única razón por la que escogiste ese camino fue para protegerme.**

Itachi quitó toda ironía de la cara y miró al cielo. Hacía muchos días que no tenía ese azul tan hermoso. Su rostro se tranquilizó, suavizando cualquier rasgo.

-**Yo ya había vivido una guerra. La destrucción, las personas muertas en la calle. En cada esquina, en cada acera.** –tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula-. **Los Uchihas estaban ciegos, ciegos de ansias de poder.** –el Sasuke del pasado abrió los ojos ampliamente, intentando procesar toda esa información-. **Es verdad que Konoha los había encerrado en aquel barrio por miedo y desconfianza a ellos. Pero… en vez de superarse y transformar ese miedo en cordialidad, ellos se sintieron insultados.** –no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisita-. **Un golpe de estado. Una guerra. Una destrucción para Konoha. Más muerte, asesinatos, derramamiento de sangre. Al final dejaron ver que Konoha llevaba razón. Eran un peligro, y siempre lo seguirán siendo. Mientras haya Uchihas en pie, Konoha nunca estará a salvo.** –Itachi miró a Sasuke y después a Ritsuka-. **Yo tenía algo que proteger, algo que no quería que se viera involucrado en esto. Algo más importante que mi familia, más importante que Konoha, más importante que mi vida. Y eso eras tú, Sasuke. **

Naruto, con una mano en el hombro que le dolía mil horrores, se arrastró hasta donde su compañero estaba. Este Sasuke no podía creer todo lo que oía. No podía ser que todo resultara de esa forma. Que su hermano no fuera el asesino que él creía que era. Una enorme lágrima cayó hacia la tierra, mojándola, dejando un rastro de unas cuantas más que la siguieron. De un momento a otro, chillo y golpeó el suelo con sus dos puños. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿En que se había convertido? Naruto… Naruto era el único que le había abierto los ojos aun sin saber la verdad, aun sin saber en que se había equivocado.

¡Dios, Dios! ¿Qué había echo?

El Sasuke del futuro miró a su otro yo unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada. Podía entender lo que sentía. Él había pensando lo mismo cuando aquel Itachi joven se había presentado ante él.

-**Dime…** -susurró Itachi, con más sangre resbalándose de sus labios, ahora casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos-. **¿Qué harás ahora?**

-**No haré nada.** –declaró con seriedad-. **Los ancianos y Danzou están muertos. Al final Konoha quedó destruida, y… yo también tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Naruto y mis hijos son lo único que tengo en mente. Donde ellos estén felices, ahí iré yo.**

Itachi asintió, bastante conforme con aquellos pensamientos. Después de un largo suspiro y más sangre, cerró por fin los ojos.

-**Cuida de mi hijo, Otöto-kun.**

-**Cuidaré de "mi" hijo. No te preocupes.** –después de unos segundos de silencio, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron frustrados, temblaron indecisos y se volvieron a separar con un toque de ansiedad-. **Aniki…** -llamó de repente, constándole horrores pronunciar aquella palabra, Itachi no se movió-. **Te perdono por la muerte de Naruto. Te perdono por todo lo que ha pasado, porque tú también eras importante para mí.**

Y aun cuando parecía que Itachi estaba muerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Quedó estática en ella, y a pesar del tiempo que transcurría esta no de modificó.

Todos sabían que la llama de Uchiha Itachi se había extinguido.

Sasuke soltó a Ritsuka en el suelo, que tambaleándose un poco se acercó hasta donde Ankoku y Kyo lo esperaban. Cayó de rodillas frente al rubio y lo abrazó, dándole sin previo aviso un suave beso en la boca. El pequeño Kyo comenzó a llorar, entre arrepentido y aliviado, agarró las mejillas morenas de su hermano y le devolvió el beso con más fuerza.

Unas pisadas hicieron a nuestro Uchiha que levantara la cabeza, allí estaba su otro yo, agachándose para apoyar una mano en su hombro. Debía saber que pasaba por su cabeza, que escenas terroríficas y remordimientos lo carcomían por dentro.

-**Eres joven, así que te costará sobrellevarlo más que a mí. Pero como dijo Naruto, tienes que buscar las prioridades.**

¿Prioridades? Pensó Sasuke, observando como este cogía a Naruto en brazos y lo cargaba protectoramente contra su pecho.

-**¿Qué haces?** –preguntó.

El Uchiha se giró, mostrando como tanto el hombro, el pecho y el brazo de Naruto estaban cubiertos de sangre. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, él… él no se había dado cuenta de que su rubio había acabo tan mal, estaba… estaba tan shockeado por lo que estaba descubriendo que…

Prioridades… Naruto.

-**No dejaré que Naruto esté en peligro dos veces, sea o no sea el Naruto que yo amo.**

Sasuke se mordió el labio, deseando arrancárselo de los brazos para él mismo llevarlo pegado a su cuerpo. Tenía razón. ¡Diablos la tenía! Pero… pero…

El Uchiha hizo un movimiento de mano hacia sus hijos y con un simple "vamos" dejaron el cuerpo de Itachi allí en el suelo y corrieron hacia el hospital.

Aquella batalla había terminado.

**--**

Naruto se revolvió en la cama, acariciando su mejilla contra la suavidad de las sábanas. Había un ligero murmullo en la habitación. Parecía que dos personas hablaban despacio para no despertarle. Su pecho desnudo rozó también con el colchón y un ligero dolor lo hizo tensarse.

Recordaba que él mismo se había quitado la camiseta de hospital. Ésta le molestaba con los vendajes, se los desenrollaba y él tenía que estar todo el día arreglándoselos. Se rascó el hombro herido y bostezó largamente.

Abrió despacio los ojos. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, en una silla que había aproximado a la cama. Parecía muy serio mientras lo miraba. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo de nuevo?

Al otro lado de la habitación estaba el Uchiha, era difícil identificarlos así medio dormido, pero solo con mirarle la perilla era suficiente. Descruzó los brazos y se acercó hacia el rubio.

-**¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Naruto asintió, rascándose el pecho con total familiaridad.

-**Bastante bien, me duele pero el Kyubi cura esto bastante rápido. **

El Uchiha amplió una sonrisa que dejó al Uzumaki un tanto deslumbrado. Se sonrojó y decidió apartar la mirada. ¡Uh, Oh! ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo el Sasuke buenorro!

-**¿Ya estás de nuevo?** –preguntó ahora el suyo, mientras se echaba en la camisa, casi sobre su cara.

A Naruto le hacía gracia que tuviera esa clase de resentimiento por sus deslumbramientos con su yo adulto. Sasuke tenía que reconocer que de mayor ganaba mucho, no sabía porque ese hecho le molestaba tanto.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo agarró de la nuca y aprovechando la proximidad que había puesto el mismo Sasuke le dio un profundo beso en los labios. El moreno se retiró sonrojado.

-**¿Mejor?** –preguntó con una sonrisa pillina el Uzumaki.

-**Hmhp.** –fue todo sonido que recibió como respuesta.

Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el respaldar de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Era un idiota por ponerse celoso de sí mismo pero… a diferencia de lo que había pensado, el del futuro no era un bastardo, solo era un hombre dolido y confundido que había reconocido sus errores y salido airoso al final, si se podría decir así después de perder a la persona que amaba. Él por el contrario, sabía como evitar esos mismos errores y aun tenía a Naruto. Una suerte que no merecía, después que este Sasuke lo hubiera pasado tan mal.

La culpabilidad de nuevo volvió a recorrerlo.

El Uzumaki, le tocó la mano, como quién no quiere la cosa. Dejó que sus yemas calientes, irradiaran sobre su piel fría, avivándola. Sasuke se lo agradecía, igual que la indeferencia que parecía poner en el gesto.

-**¿De que hablabais antes?**

El Uchiha miró a Sasuke como para pedirle permiso y esperó hasta que este asintió para comenzar la historia.

-**Sasuke me acaba de preguntar a que se refería el Itachi de este tiempo con que vuestro Itachi…** -Naruto encogió el ceño ante "vuestro"-. **…había fijado su sentencia de muerte.**

-**¿Y?** –preguntó el rubio curioso.

El Sasuke adulto, se desplazó un poco hacia atrás hasta que su espalda descansó sobre la pared. Tenía una expresión preocupada y sus brazos cruzados solo le daban una imagen más imponente.

-**Si alguien viene de otro tiempo a matarse a sí mismo, no es difícil suponer que este muere también.**

-**En el momento en que tú te despertaste, le estaba pidiendo que se explicara.** –aportó su Sasuke.

Naruto asintió y se giró hacia el otro, esperando a que se lo aclarara con calma.

-**Itachi, cuando mató al otro Itachi, tuvo que sentir el mismo dolor de la Kusanagi en el pecho. Eso solo ocurre cuando te atacas a ti mismo, si me hubiera matado a mí o a cualquier otra persona no ocurría.** –ambos asintieron, entendiéndolo-. **No os puedo decir nada seguro, pero… aunque exteriormente no ocurriera nada, por dentro su vida se va consumiendo. Es una especie de enfermedad. Lo irá matando poco a poco. Es como si su destino fuera morir. **

-**¿Él lo sabía?** –preguntó Sasuke, sin poder creer que llegara a ese extremo por él, nuevamente.

El Uchiha asintió.

-**Cuando lo vi aparecer yo aun estaba con mi Naruto. Al principio creía que estaba viendo visiones, y en seguida me lancé contra él. Pero entonces, cuando detuvo mi puño y su cara quedó justo frente a la mía, supe que ese Itachi no era mi hermano. Y entonces, me dijo que si prometía guardar silencio y escucharlo, él salvaría a Ritsuka. Le pregunté por qué, claro está, no me podía fiar de él. Pero la necesidad de saber que podía sacar a mi hijo de ese círculo de destrucción, me hizo darle esa oportunidad. Antes le pregunté que ganaba él con esto. Lo único que me dijo es que lo hacía por la persona más importante para él. Me miró con tanta intensidad en aquel momento que creía que me caería hacia atrás. Y entonces lo escuché, atentamente y sin interrumpirle. Me costó procesarlo todo pero… sabía que llevaba razón, lo sabía y me dolió, profundamente.** –miró a Sasuke y le sonrió-. **Por eso sé lo que tú sentiste. Me propuso ese plan, pues estaba claro que no conseguiría vencerlo con tantos años de diferencia en un enfrentamiento cara a cara, aunque fuera él mismo. Vimos toda vuestra pelea, la verborrea de Naruto**. –volvió a sonreír-. **E Itachi siguió cavilando hasta que decidió que las cosas se hicieran como finalmente resultaron. Él sabía que moriría, lo sabía.**

Naruto asintió, como si lo hubiera entendido todo muy bien aunque aun lo estaba recapacitando. Una idea le vino a la mente.

-**¿Por qué vino y como diablos llegó?**

El Uchiha se quedó pensativo y después, acordándose de esa parte, afirmó con la cabeza.

**-Me contó que estaba replanteándose el echo de porqué el Itachi del futuro atacaría Konoha. Y solo después de recapacitar sobre el chakra de Kyo, cayó en la cuenta de que… podría ser suyo. También recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ritsuka cuando le despertó el Sharingan y el miedo que este le tenía, a parte del tatuaje. La misma idea que se le ocurrió al Itachi del futuro pasó por su mente y todo quedó claro para él. Pensó que si este Itachi iba a echar por la borda todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerte a salvo, Sasuke, no podía permitirlo. Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar que nada te pasara. Así que… buscó restos del chakra disperso a partir del sello que usasteis para volver aquí. No le costó mucho identificarlos y copiarlos en la muñequera que Ritsuka le había dado. Solo tuvo que pedir que esta regresara con su dueño. Y así llegó a aquí. Para volver rompió el sello.**

Sasuke se masajeó la frente, frustrado, triste, arrepentido, molesto consigo mismo, irritado por la forma en la que Itachi había llevado las cosas. Si hubiera sabido la verdad se habrían marchado juntos, se hubieran protegidos como hermanos y lo más importante de todo, esto nunca habría pasado.

-**¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?**

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-**Según la fortaleza que tenga. Días, meses, años, no lo sé. **

Naruto acarició el hombro de Sasuke, de nuevo mirando hacia otro lado. Sin dejar ver que fuera algún gesto de lástima. El moreno colocó la mano sobre la del rubio y la apretó con fuerza, dándole las gracias silenciosamente.

El Uchiha que se mantenía alejado de ellos, sonrió.

-**Recordad que…** -tragó saliva, la sonrisa desapareció-. **El entierro es esta tarde, venid por favor. A Naruto le hubiera gustado.**

-**Allí estaremos.** –dijo Sasuke, aun sujetando la mano de Naruto y dejando que su otro yo viera la comprensión por el dolor que estaba pasando.

-**Descansad.** –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir y cerrad la puerta.

**--**

Naruto rozó con el pie la tierra una y otra vez, aburrido e impaciente. Se tocó el lazó negro que llevaba en el cuello y terminó tirándose de él. Aquello lo ahogaba.

Podía ver como la gente acudía a la plaza del monumento conmemorativo a los muertos en batalla. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y casi prefirió darse la vuelta, a no ser porque quién estaba allí era Sasuke y en vez de huir lo único que conseguiría sería chocarse con él.

Volvió a tirarse del lazo y lanzó un largo suspiro. Había tanta gente que lloraba, tanto dolor e infelicidad en el ambiente que casi le entraron ganas de sollozar a él también. Konoha era un desastre, más del sesenta por cierto de la aldea había perecido y allí estaban ellos, sin ser de esa época y haciéndose eco de la noticia.

En una de esas el lazo se deshizo.

-**¿Puedes dejarlo ya?** –preguntó Sasuke, dándole la vuelta para poder echar mano a cada extremidad de la cinta negra.

Naruto puso mala cara y echó la cabeza hacia otro lado, enfurruñado.

-**No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, no aguanto más esto. Tendríamos que habernos ido conforme todo acabó.**

Sasuke lo miró uno momentos antes de volver a dejar caer los ojos sobre el lazo.

-**Pensé que querías apoyar a los niños en el entierro de su padre.**

El rubio lanzó otro de sus exagerados suspiros y terminó dándole palmaditas a Sasuke en el hombro.

-**Es verdad, es verdad. No me hagas caso. ¡Arg, maldición! Esto me molesta mucho-ttebayo. **

Unos cálidos dedos resbalaron por su mejilla, giró la cabeza sorprendido para ver como el Uchiha le rozaba lentamente, con una sonrisa en la cara. Solo era eso, un leve toque. No hacían falta palabras, acciones, explicaciones, sentimientos. Naruto se sintió tranquilo, como si lo hubieran sedado. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Sasuke.

-**¿No te duele los músculos de la cara al sonreír siempre con la boca cerrada?**

El moreno se quedó estático, retirando rápidamente la mano e intentando que esta no se convirtiera en puño y le atizara a ese rubio descerebrado.

-**¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?**

-**¿Quería que te dijera con ojos brillosos… "Te quiero, Sasuke"?**

-**¡Pues si!** –ladró secamente este-. **Hubiera encajado mejor.**

Naruto comenzó a reír tontamente, dándole codacitos a su novio en el costado.

-**¿Sasuke necesita que Naruto le diga que le quiera? ¡Qué sensible!**

-**¡Muérete, dobe!** –gruñó, mientras le daba un empujón y seguía andando. No se dio cuenta de la pata que había metido hasta que la supuesta risa que debía seguirle quedó silenciada. Se volvió con rapidez y agarró por los hombros al rubio, el cual tenía los ojos tapados por el flequillo-. **Lo siento.** –se apresuró a decir-. **No quería decir eso, de verdad. Lo siento, lo siento, Naruto yo…**

De repente, el rubio comenzó a reír, dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro mientras se carcajeaba de la cara asustaba que había puesto Sasuke.

-**Teme. ¡No soy tan delicado! Venga, vamos.** –le sonrió, cogiéndole de la mano y esta vez tirando de él.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que aquello solo era teatro, que le había sentado como un tiro, y a él también, por cierto. Cuando discutía con el rubio a veces no se paraba a pensar en lo que decía. Menos mal que no había nadie más presente o entonces hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragase.

De repente, la mano que hace unos momentos estiraba apresuradamente de él, quedó totalmente inmóvil. Cuando el moreno levantó la cabeza, no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendido.

-**Oh…** –fue todo lo que dijo.

-**¿Todo esos son…?**

-**¿Féretros?** –apretó la mano de Naruto-. **Sí, creo que si. Lo peor es que… se supone que estos son solo de los shinobi. No me gustaría saber cuantos aldeanos más han…**

-**¡Sasuke!** –gritó de pronto el rubio-. **Ni siquiera lo digas, no quiero saberlo.** -este asintió-. **Bajemos. Desde aquí puedo verlos a todos, y el otro que hay a la izquierda debe ser el de… S-Sai. **

En todo trayecto y ceremonia, Sasuke no soltó ni una sola vez la mano de Naruto. Creía que si lo hacía, este se desmoronaría. Ya no era por la identidad de cada fallecido, simplemente era por ellos, por las vidas extinguidas. Eso era lo que Naruto no podía soportar.

Todos dejaron flores blancas sobre los ataúdes y le dieron un ligero pésame a la familia del Hokage. Sakura se alzó ante el público, dando un conmovedor discurso. Se veía el dolor en su palabra, la hinchazón de sus ojos, pero también había algo que transmitía su mensaje, y era valor, coraje, ganas de luchar y de que todos sobrevivieran a este caos. Agarró a su pequeña hija contra ella, y lanzó algunas acusaciones, errores y demás que Konoha había cometido.

-**No podemos darnos por vencidos.** –gritó-. **Por que lo más importante en esta aldea es proteger a los pequeños que nos sucederán. Ellos son la esperanza y la vida. Ellos lo son todo. Si nosotros nos hundimos. ¿Quién los ayudará?** –le acarició el cabello negro a su hija y le besó la coronilla-. **El Rokudaime nos enseñó que la victoria no reside en la fuerza si no en la esperanza que tu pongas en ella. En el esfuerzo de conseguir un sueño. Y nosotros no podemos rendirnos, no después de lo que él nos ha enseñado. Sus memorias siempre permanecerán en nosotros, y un día, Konoha volverá a florecer, del mismo color inmaculado que siempre ha tenido.**

Lo gritos no tardaron en llegar. Algunos la vitoreaban aun mientras seguían llorando, pero ella, ella había abierto la herida, curándola enseguida con la medicina que todos necesitaban.

Naruto quedó maravillado cuando la vio bajar del estrado, muy digna. Y entonces, de repente se paró, miró al cielo y dejando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, sonrió. Sus labios se movieron y un solo nombre escapó de sus labios. El nombre de su marido.

El rubio sintió como a él también se le cristalizaban los ojos. No, si al final terminaría llorando, maldición. Lo niños acariciaron el féretro de su padre y fueron dejando la rosa blanca, su marido fue el único que se quedó allí, esperándolos.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron, dejaron su flor y acariciaron la fría madera. El Uzumaki tuvo que admitir que sintió algo. Algo profundo dentro del pecho. Como si sentimientos de ese mismo Naruto se hubieran traslado a él.

-**Os quiere mucho.** –dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos Sasuke-. **Lo siento, siento el amor que os tenía, la tranquilidad que ahora reside en él. El cariño por sus hijos. Creo que Naruto está un poco triste por haber tenido que irse pero… está feliz por ti, Sasuke.**

-**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?** –preguntó el Sasuke adulto, sin entender pero completamente ansioso por saber más.

-**No lo sé.** –confesó el rubio-. **Es la sensación que me ha dado. Pero estoy seguro de que es verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.** –sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que cortó cualquier reclamo por parte de los dos-. **Ahora nos despediremos y nos iremos.**

El Uchiha asintió, feliz interiormente por saber aquello. Puede que no fuera cien por cien verídico, pero sabía que si Naruto no lo sintiera así, no lo hubiera dicho, y eso lo alivió.

-**Venid por aquí.** –invitó, mientras los llevaba por algunas calles que a ninguno de los otros dos le sonaban de nada. Giró y encontró un pequeño parquecito. Estaba medio derrumbado pero aun tenía algunos asientos de piedra en pie-. **Aquí es.**

Y allí, frente ellos, se encontraban los niños junto a Ichigo. Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, fue el Sasuke del futuro, el que tuvo que hacer un movimiento para que todos se alejaran de aquel ensimismamiento.

Apoyó las manos en el cuello de Ritsuka y con suavidad le quitó el collar.

-**No… ¿No puedo quedármelo? **

-**No voy a quitártelo, solo quiero copiar el sello que le puso Naruto para poder hacer lo mismo en el otro collar.** –aunque… Sasuke pensó, que las cualidades de controlar el chakra que tenía aquel colgante, le vendrían mejor a Kyo pero… Naruto decidió dárselo a él, entonces… puede que pensara…-. **Tú siempre llevarás el collar del primero, Ritsuka. Serás un buen Hokage.**

-**¿Hokage yo?** –preguntó sorprendido, enfurruñándose después por las palabras "imposible" que escuchaba por detrás-. **Ya veréis.** –dijo refunfuñado. Ankoku echó una risita.

Naruto sonrió ante aquella tonta discusión y se sorprendió un poco, cuando las manos las grandes manos del Uchiha le acariciaron el cuello y buscaron el cordón. Mientras él se sonrojaba bestialmente, el moreno se lo quitaba y activaba su Sharingan.

-**Ahí vas de nuevo.** –gruñó su Sasuke, molesto por esa maldita reacción que tenía el Uzumaki.

-**¡Esto… yo no… arg, déjame!** –gruñó sin saber muy bien que decir, soltándolo todo atropelladamente y aun más rojo.

-**Yo no te he cogido.** –le respondió el otro a malas pulgas.

El Uchiha seguía con los dos collares. Con su Sharingan copió el sello del primero, ahora roto y lo instaló en el segundo. A simple vista se podían ver los años de diferencia que tenían cada uno, pero seguían igual de hermosos y brillantes. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo volvió a colgar a Naruto.

-**Ahora solo tenemos que preparar el jutsu y podréis marcharos.**

Naruto asintió, acercándose a Ankoku y dándole un abrazo sorpresa. Aplastó a la chica contra él, disfrutando de cómo sus manos se enredaba en la suave y sedosa melena morena. Cuando se separó, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-**Sigue igual que ahora, An-chan. Nunca cambies. Prométemelo.** -ella, sonrojada, asintió, echándose unos pasos hacia atrás parar no ser el centro de atención, y menos con aquella cara tan delatadora. Naruto mientras, le ofreció la mano a Ichigo-. **Amigo, no me la canses mucho.** –sonrisa picarona. Ichigo se sonrojo también y asintió. Ahora el Uzumaki se agachó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente a Kyo, los ojitos del niño vibraban nerviosos, el rubio volvió a besarle y le apretó las mejillas-. **Sé fuerte pequeño y protege a Ritsuka, ¿vale?** –Naruto pudo escuchar un gruñidito molesto a su lado pero lo ignoró. Kyo con los brazos extendidos se puso de puntillas para devolverle el besito en la mejilla y asintió. Por último, agarró a Ritsuka y lo apretó contra él, dándole lametones literalmente por toda la cara, el niño se quejó con más protestas en la boca cuando Naruto se agachó y la sello con sus labios, en un beso casto, fraternal. Se separó complacido por la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a su Nekoka y le dio un toquecito en la nariz-. **Nunca te des por vencido, lucha por todo lo que desees. Mientras te esfuerces en conseguirlo, nunca nadie podrá decir que no eres merecedor de ello.**

Antes de que el niño contestara se retiró y se agachó en un reverencia.

-**Me alegro de haberos conocido.** –se alzó y les sonrió socarronamente, pasándose el índice una y otra vez por la parte de debajo de la nariz-. **Me gustáis mucho todos.**

Sasuke sonrió igual que todos los demás, aunque ahora era su turno. Se giró hacia su hija, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba con la mano la otra.

-**Eres la mayor, la responsable de todos ellos. Protégelos.** –Ankoku asintió y para sorpresa de todos, se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke tardó unos segundo en recuperarse pero terminó devolviéndole el abrazo-. **Y tú cuida de ella.** –dijo mirando a Ichigo, este le sonrió, no hacían faltas palabras. Cuando por fin pudo soltar a la morena, se agachó y colocó su frente sobre la de Ritsuka, cerrando los ojos unos momentos. El niño se sonrojó pero acabó cerrándolos también, en una especie de conexión-. **Ritsuka… hazte fuerte pronto y no preocupes a tu padre. Haz todo lo que puedas. Sigue el ejemplo de tu Otö-chan y verás como todo el dolor pasado después se puede usar para mejorarte a ti mismo. Busca experiencia y demuéstrale a todos de lo que estás hecho. Ritsuka…** -volvió a decir, levantándole la barbilla y ahora sí, mirándolo directamente-. **Tú has nacido para dar dulzura a esta familia, eres igual que Naruto, eres su otra parte. Esta familia te necesita.** –el niño asintió, sollozando y abrazándose también a él. Después fue el turno de Kyo. Sasuke esta vez se arrodilló acogiendo la carita del rubito entre sus manos-. **El más pequeño y el más fuerte. El que tiene las ideas más claras. No dudaste en ningún momento. Seguiste confiando en nosotros, en Sasuke, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Esa fuerza de voluntad, esa esperanza es algo que nunca debes olvidar. Mientras Ritsuka y tú estés juntos nunca os faltará de nada. Vosotros sois las dos partes de un todo.** –Kyo lo miró sin parecer entender, Sasuke sonrió, ni él mismo sabía porque estaba soltando todo eso-. **Confío en que estaréis bien. Cuídate, pequeño.** –se levantó, no antes de darle con la yema de dos dedos en la frente.

Naruto estaba algo molesto a sus espaldas.

-**Se supone que yo soy el que tengo el don de la palabra, entonces… ¿Por qué diablos te ha quedado la despedida más bonita que a mí?**

Todos nos pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

El Sasuke del futuro les dio la mano a cada uno y le agarró el colgante a Naruto. Formó un rápido sello entre sus manos y un círculo se dibujó en el suelo, gracias a la inclinación de la hierba que supuestamente lo representaba.

-**Poneos en el centro.** –ordenó, agachándose para colocar ambas manos en el filo. De repente la hierba comenzó a brillar y una inmensa columna los rodeó-. **Cogeos de la mano.**

Rápidamente, Naruto se agarró al brazo de Sasuke. Ambos notaron como empezaban a elevarse. Sin embargo, no dejaron de mirar ni por un momento a aquellas personas que en tan poco tiempo habían llegado a significar tanto para ellos.

Ritsuka y Kyo levantaron la mano, agitándola con fuerza mientras gritaban "adiós" y "gracias". Ankoku no se movió pero sonreía, sujeta a Ichigo. Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha, se habían dado cuenta de que, cuando la chica se sentía triste o angustiada, terminaba por agarrarse a su novio, como quién no quiere la cosa, puede que eso a ella le sirviera de apoyo.

Naruto no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos cuando desaparecieron de su vista. Todo fue oscuridad por unos largos segundos hasta que descendieron de nuevo. Esta vez no cayó de culo al suelo, ya que Sasuke lo había agarrado en brazos, dejándolo en la tierra conforme llegaron a ella.

-**Naruto.** –dijo el Uchiha, con una voz completamente ronca y triste.

-**Lo sé, Sasuke. Lo sé.**

Y ahí estaban, de vuelta y esta vez solos.

**--**

_**Dos meses después.**_

¡Oh dios, Oh dios! Sasuke sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas. Ni todos los analgésicos del mundo podrían quitarle ese tremendo dolor que tenía incrustado en las capas del cerebro.

Sakura le había dicho que era solo un simple virus que estaba afectando a la aldea por aquellos días. Y desgraciado de él que tenía que haberlo cogido. Ahora se encontraba con treinta y nueve de fiebre, un mareo que casi no podía con él y un novio pariendo en el hospital. ¡Su día de suerte!

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la puerta del hospital. Su cabeza le dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, a tal extremo que tuvo que dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo por su propia voluntad antes de caerse vergonzosamente.

-**Mierda, Naruto, que inoportuno.** –masculló entre dientes, agarrándose a la columna para poder caminar. Y entonces lo vio. Alto y moreno, con ese cabello corto y la sonrisa impresa en la cara. Ahí estaban sus muletas-. **¡Sai!** –gritó.

El aludido, que estaba cogiendo algunos papeles del mostrador se volvió hacia el lugar donde su nombre había sido pronunciado. Se quedó quieto, observando a Sasuke como si fuera cualquier otro día. ¡Este tipo era un témpano!

-**Sasuke-kun.** –respondió en el mismo sitio. Si esperaba que el pobre Uchiha pudiera llegar hasta él en aquel estado es que era tan tonto como su hermano. A lo mejor era heredado o algo.

-**Ayúdame, maldición.** –gimió, cuando de nuevo la sala volvió a girar.

Sai se acercó por fin, observando las mejillas coloradas de Sasuke, la frente sudosa y aquel nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello.

-**Ah, Sakura me dijo que estabas enfermo.**

¡A buenas horas! Pensó el Uchiha, ahora con el estómago revuelto y buscando rápidamente un servicio con la mirada.

-**¿Don… donde hay un servicio?** –preguntó, ahora con la cara un tanto amarillenta.

Sai observó como Sasuke estaba a punto de vomitar, o bien morirse, por la pinta que traía. De repente, curvó una sonrisa que al Uchiha le dio escalofríos.

-**Te llevo si me dices. "Por favor, cuñado Sai".**

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, él ahí a punto de morirse y el otro pidiendo esas cosas tan… tan… ¡Vergonzosas! ¡Maldita sea el momento en el que descubrieron que esos dos imbéciles eran hermanos!

Sin poderlo resistir y sintiendo sus rodillas de mantequilla, se aferró a la manga de su "amigo" y jadeó dolorosamente.

-**Cu… cuñado, Sai.** –carraspeó, maldiciendo a todos los demonios existentes que conocía y jurando meterle la Kusanagi por el culo conforme tuviera la fuerza de levantarla.

Sai se sonrojó y sonrió satisfecho. Era un enfermo, pensó Sasuke, sintiendo como le cogía un brazo y su cuerpo quedaba apoyado sobre la espalda del anbu.

Lo acompañó al servició donde el Uchiha echó todo lo que había comido en una semana, si eso fuera posible. Después lo llevó a la sala de espera mientras la operación terminaba.

Sasuke no estaba nervioso. Tsunade le había dicho que todo iría bien, que no había problema. Pero él no podía evitar preocuparse un poco. Escuchó un chanto y se puso de pie rápidamente, mareándose y cayéndose de nuevo en la silla.

-**Joder…** -gruñó, tocándose la frente y cogiendo la cuba que una enfermera le había ofrecido para volver a vomitar. Intentó levantarse pero la sala comenzó a girar, girar, girar-. **Oh, mierda.**

Sai escuchó un golpe. Se volvió y allí estaba Sasuke, tirado en el suelo y completamente desmayado. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos.

-**Sasuke-kun, ese no es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir.**

Y pasaron seis horas. En las que Sasuke había desconectado completamente del mundo. De momento, supo que estaba tendido. Se tocó la frente y lanzó un largo y lastimero gemido.

-**¿Don… donde estoy?** –preguntó, sin poder aun abrir lo ojos.

-**Baaaaka.** –escuchó.

Era la voz de Naruto, ¿verdad? ¡Era Naruto!

-**¡Naruto, Naruto!**

El rubio rió, cogiéndole de la mano. Le tocó la frente y se empapó la palma.

-**Si estas tan enfermo ¿Porque viniste?** –el moreno intentó incorporarse aun con los ojos cerrados, pero el Uzumaki no se lo permitió. Lo empujó un poco y le aplastó el pecho, de ahí no se levantaría como que él se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto-. **La niña está estupenda. Está en la cuna. Y yo… después de descansar un poco, fenómeno. Kyubi ha curado ya hasta la cicatriz de la operación.**

Para sorpresa del Naruto, Sasuke sonrió.

-**Gracias a Dios.** -Un bochorno escandaloso cubrió la cara del rubio. Se rascó avergonzado la mejilla. Después de unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio-. **¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!**

-**¡Que estoy aquí! Espera un momento. **–Sasuke escuchó los muelles de la cama y como los pies de Naruto rozaban el suelo. Los grandes pasos sonaron embotados en sus oídos, o puede ser que estos fueran los que estuvieran taponados. Volvió a marearse y se agarró a la camilla, tenía ganas de vomitar-. **Toma.** –escuchó de repente.

Y un pequeño calor se le instaló en el pecho. Era un bultito pequeño, que le caía sobre el brazo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero terminó apretándola con fuerza. Con la mano libro se quitó el sudor de la frente e intentó abrir los ojos. La luz potente del techo casi lo deja ciego.

-**Apaga la maldita luz.** –gimió, escuchando como rápidamente, el rubio le obedecía y abría a la mitad las persianas-. **Ahora levántame un poquito la cama, por favor.**

-**Hai, hai. Que quisquillosos estamos cuando nos ponemos enfermos, ¿eh, Uchiha-bastardo?**

Sasuke sonrió, sintiendo como la parte superior de su cuerpo se alzaba. Jadeó cuando su estómago se revolvió, abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia otro lado.

-**Naruto… Naruto…**

Entendiéndolo, el Uzumaki corrió hacia la cuba y la puso bajo su cara. Volvió a echar las tripas. Estaba mal que lo hiciera pero Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

-**Dios santo… yo tendría que ser el que recibiera los cuidados, leches.** –le limpió la boca al Uchiha y lo acomodó de nuevo sobre la cama, tapando mejor la niña que aun tenía el enfermo entre sus brazos-. **Vaya imagen más patética de ti va a ver Ankoku por primera vez.**

-**Eso no ayuda.** –se quejó, Sasuke con una sonrisa. Después bajo un poco la barbilla y miró a su hija-. **¡Oh!**

Naruto volvió a reírse.

-**No es que lo que esperabas ¿verdad?** –la tapó mejor de nuevo-. **Parece un mono, está calva, con la piel verdosa y esos chiquitujos ojos negros no ayudan.**

Ahora fue Sasuke el que se rió.

-**Gracias a Dios que no tenemos una cámara o cuando Ankoku fuera mayor no pararía hasta que encontrara una cuerda.**

-**Espero que para ella.** –apoyó Naruto, con una carcajada.

-**Que fea es…** -susurró Sasuke con una sonrisita, abrazando a la pequeña con cuidado mientras le rozaba con un dedito el moflete.

-**Si no supiera que es mi bebé la tiraría por el wc.** –volvió a bromear Naruto, acariciándole la calva cabecita y agachándose para darle un beso en la frente.

-**Fea pero nuestra.** –gimió Sasuke, antes de volver a marearse y tener que apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada.

-**Fea pero nuestra.** –apoyó Naruto, besando ahora a Sasuke, no le respondió-. **Y se queda frito de nuevo el tío.** –cogió a Ankoku y la llevó de nuevo hacia la cuna. Con una sonrisa bobalicona dejó a su bebé y le hizo unos cuantos arrumacos antes de volver a la cama. Se rió tontamente, vaya final que habían tenido-. **Sasuke…** -nombró a sabiendas que no le escuchaba-. **Te quiero, teme. **

Un brusco ruido de una cortina metálica de la habitación posterior asustó a Ankoku, la cual empezó a berrear con una fuerza completamente envidiable. El último pensamiento que tuvo Naruto fue: ¡Oh, dios mío!

**--**

_**Este final me ha matado jajajaja. Estoy muerta de la risa XD Supuestamente, tendría que terminar cuando volvieron pero… me pareció un tanto soso, así que pensé… que diablos! Vamos a poner a Ankoku de baby XD Y ahí lo tenéis. Seguramente os habíais esperado algo así como… Sasuke entrando de repente al cuarto donde Naruto sostenía a la niña en brazos, todos "oh que niña mas bonita" y fueron felices y comieron perdices XD PUES NO! XD Sasuke estaba medio muerto, Naruto como una rosa, y Ankoku bebé es más fea que un mono! XD**_

_**Lo siento pero tenía que poner algo original XD Y os juro que se me ocurrió en el momento XD**_

_**Hablando del fic, 36 páginas, que alguien me busque una pistola por favor XD Lo podría haber divido perfectamente pero… entonces no se vería tan emocionante… así todo seguido es mejor, o no?**_

_**Lo de Itachi seguro que no se lo esperaba ninguna, eh? Tampoco el cambio que da Sasuke, después de explicar sus razones. Y menos que aplicara la verdadera historia de los Uchiha al fic, ni que le diera un significado a esa enfermedad misteriosa que Kishimoto le puso a Itachi XD**_

_**Pero como podía hacerlo pues me dije, porque no?**_

_**El principio, cuando Sasuke se explica es un poquito cursi, tanto que casi me da diabetes pero! Bueno… también me faltó un poquito de pelea, lo siento, no soy muy buena para eso. **_

_**La despedida ha sido algo apresurada, mucho, muchísimo UU Gomen, pero tenía unas ganas de terminar ya, que no podéis imaginarlo ains… **_

_**Los reviews los colgaré mañana, así que pasaros por mi blog, también en los próximos días porque colgaré un avance del ova de Ritsuka y Kyo, igual que hice con el de Ankoku e Ichigo, jeje. **_

_**Os doy las gracias a todas las que habéis estado siguiéndome desde un principio y por supuesto también a las que llegaron después. Estoy feliz y exhausta después de este fic, creo que es el primero largo que termino jajajaja XD**_

_**Muchas gracias de verdad, y nos vemos en los Ovas. **_

_**Recordad reviews mañana en el blog n.n**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	24. Ova 1,1 Futuro: ¿Porqué él?

_**Este es el primero Ova de Futuro que escribo, y va para mi querida niña, Ankoku. Aquí ella tiene un año menos que en el fic, 15, y el oneshot trata del año en el que se convirtió en capitán de anbu y conoció a su novio, el cual ya todas conoceréis jeje. Aquí naru todavía esta vivo, recordad que esto es un año antes de que Akatsuki atacara Konoha. Sin más, a leer…**_

**Ova 1: Futuro**

**¿POR QUÉ ÉL?**

**Parte 1**

Ankoku subía las escaleras de la torre Hokage, tenía que reconocer que el tatuaje de anbu que llevaba en el brazo le dolía como mil demonios. Pero ella no se quejaría, no señor. Su padre le acaba de regalar su arma mas querida, la Kusanagi, que llevaba en su espalda y a la vista de todo el mundo. Se sentía honrada, por primera vez había aceptado su potencial, hasta había estado a punto de llorar cuando por fin después de un gruñido entre dientes se había sacado la katana de la cuerda y se la había entregado. Dándole por supuesto un beso rápido en la mejilla y despachándola con la mano ¡Pero que seco que era Sasuke! Creía recordar que nunca en su vida la había llamado hija y por consiguiente ella a él nunca padre. Por lo menos no delante suya.

Frente la puerta del despacho de su Otö-chan, había dos guardas, los cuales siempre lo custodiaban menos en su propia casa por supuesto. La chica se quitó la máscara de anbu y le sonrió. Su flequillo castaño se balanceó ligeramente.

**-Hola Ankoku-san. ¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?** -Tenten sonrió con suavidad, a sus 31 años seguía igual de mona, mucho más madura, por supuesto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su compañero, sin la educación de quitarse la máscara, le dio de lado y meneo la mano para que se marchara.

**-Ahora mismo Hokage-sama esta ocupado, vuelve luego.**

Tenten lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le negó con la cabeza a Ankoku, que tenía la ceja alzada sin entender. La castañita le cogió de la muñeca y estiró de ella hasta la puerta, a la cual llamó.

**-No le escuches…** -murmuró bajito sabiendo que Neji se había mosqueado por quitarle poder. Esperó a que Naruto contestara-. **Es su hija ¿Puede entrar?**

**-¡Si!** -dijo a voces-. **¡Y dale un poco de agua al agrio ese que tienes como compañero, dattebayo!**

Tenten y Ankoku sonrieron mientras abrían la puerta y Neji las miró mal tras la máscara. Siempre le había tenido ganas a esa niña Uchiha, le repateaba su soberbia.

Tras la morena se cerró la puerta y esta andó a paso ligero hasta llegar al escritorio de su padre.

**-Naruto, quiero mi máscara.** -ordenó muy seria mientras dejaba las manos caer encima de las columnas de papeles que había sobre la mesa-. **Y la quiero ahora.**

El rubio arrugó la frente y se levantó de la silla, colocándose delante de su hija, intentando con su profunda mirada azul, adivinar todo lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita.

**-¿Yo que te dije, Ankoku?**

**-Me da igual, Naruto. Ya me he hecho el tatuaje y seré anbu quieras tu o no. -**se reveló ella, plantándole cara a su padre.

Naruto furioso levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, la chica cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. En un rápido movimiento el kitsune había cogido la Kusanagi y la tenía entre sus manos.

**-Así que el baka de Sasuke te dio permiso ¿no?** -respiró hondo y volvió a preguntar-. **¿Quién te ha reclutado? Dame su nombre para que ahora mismo deshaga la orden.** -al ver que Ankoku se quedaba callada los nervios de su rubio padre se pusieron a flor de piel-. **¡Si yo soy el Hokage porque mierda nadie me hace caso!** –gritó-. **Si yo dije que no quería que mi hija con 15 años fuera anbu, ¿Por qué no obedecieron?** -gruñó, apretando tanto la funda de la katana como para partirla.

La morena rápidamente se la quitó de la mano y cogió la careta que había en el armario próximo al escritorio, la cual pertenecía a Naruto. Este intentó pararla pero ya había llegado a la puerta de la estancia.

**-No te pongas así Otö-chan o te saldrán arrugas.** -rió y justo antes de salir completamente dijo-. **La próxima vez que me veas, salúdame como Uchiha Taichou, Naruto.** -y dio un portazo mientras corría por los pasillos.

El rubio se había quedado pasmado, a no… eso si que no. ¿Pero como se le podía ocurrir? ¡Y menos ahora con Akatsuki, la guerra fría había acabado! Se fue directo a la percha, se puso la capa de Hokage e iba a salir cuando recordó que Sasuke le había dado permiso, claro esta. ¡Él era el subordinado que se había saltado el cargo de poder! Ya que él era el encargado de la policía en Konoha y todo los rangos adquiridos ninjas.

Naruto rechinó los dientes y apretó el pomo con fuerza. Esta noche ese cabrón dormiría en el sofá, vaya que sí. (XD)

**------**

Ankoku estaba feliz con su kusanagi y su máscara de anbu, por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Llegó al sitio donde le estaban esperando, entró en la torre policial de los Uchihas y subió hasta el despacho de su padre. Primero llamó y cuando le ordenaron entrar eso fue lo que hizo. Observó la sala, había dos muchachos y su padre.

Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, y los chicos se volvieron directamente hacia ella, ambos se sonrojaron, lo que provocó un gruñido por parte del Uchiha.

**-Pasa Ankoku. -**ascendió la mirada hacia ellos-. **Y vosotros dejad de mirarla como si quisierais desnudarla.** -gruñó nuevamente, apretando mas los brazos para tenerlos ocupados y no exponerse a la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo a cada uno.

La morena pasó sin siquiera mirarlos, con la vista al frente y totalmente seria, como era su porte normal. Su cabello entre liso y ondulado, caía a mitad de su espalda, de un azul un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano Ritsuka pero más claro que el de su padre. En sus ojos, solía mantener activado el Sharingan, había entrenado los suficiente como para que no le causara cansancio alguno. Llevaba un top negro, con cuello de red en forma de pico y en el centro el símbolo de los Uchiha. Sobre este llevaba una capa azul marino, sin manga en la parte izquierda y una corta en la derecha. Sobre la parte posterior de su cuerpo, una minifalda burdeos donde tenía su bandana, de la cual solo se veía la placa al tener otra capa trasera negra que caía sobre sus caderas hasta mitad de su pantorrilla. De calzado unas botas altas también burdeos, donde en la derecha le salía una malla de red que le subía hasta mitad del muslo, compañera de la del antebrazo también derecho y la que llevaba en el codo izquierdo. Una mujer de bandera que costaba no mirar cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

Con total elegancia Ankoku se echó el cabello azulado hacia atrás, notando como los chicos seguían el movimiento con sus ojos.

**-Sasuke, dime para que estoy aquí, no tengo ganas de seguir actuando como una modelo.**

Este asintió y señaló a ambos chicos, primero el de su izquierda. Ella lo miró.

**-Tus subordinados.** –explicó-. **Este es Kato Ichigo, no es muy diestro pero espero que tú le enseñes algo. -**el chico rápidamente se sonrojó por el comentario, pero aún más por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

Ankoku le dio un repaso visual. De los pies a la cabeza. Primero se fijó en su cabello, tenía un tonillo gris que resultaba algo brillante, además de parecer tenerlo corto pero que graciosamente le salía una pequeña coletita completamente lisa que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, después sus ojos, de un púrpura bastante bello. Se quedó un poco parada en su cara, había que reconocer que se parecía inmensamente a su Otö-chan, tanto que se volvió hacia su padre para comentarlo.

**-Esto… Sasuke… ¿No se parece…?** -este le cortó.

**-Si, mucho, pero te juro que no le toca nada. Naruto a parte de Sai no tiene ninguna familia más.** -explicó tranquilamente, a él también le había sorprendido en un principio, si se tiñera el pelo y se pusiera lentillas en los ojos, se podría confundir con el mismo Naruto cuando tenía su edad.

Ankoku asintió y siguió mirándole, ahora la ropa, estaba vestido como un ambu, con complementos propios, como los guantes negros que le llegaban hasta la parte superior del brazo, justo por debajo del tatuaje. Tenía en el dorso de las manos una placa de hierro y en el brazo derecho más que lo cubrían por encima, protectoramente. Aunque fuera anbu también llevaba como ella su bandana, que le caía sobre el pecho al tenerla sujeta al cuello. En la cintura una correa donde sujetaba su katana, larga y lisa, con la empuñadura roja.

**-Bien.** -afirmó la morena, le parecía suficientemente fuerte como para estar en su equipo, si era algo torpe ya tendría tiempo de adiestrarlo, ahora se giró hacia el otro muchacho, esperando que su padre le presentara- **¿Y este?** -apresuró.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y lo señaló con mala gana.

**-Este es Nara Hikaru. –**suspiró-. **El hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, es un ninja de Suna, pero mientras esté aquí, también puede trabajar con nosotros, para eso su padre es de Konoha.** -le miró afiladamente y después agregó mordaz-. **No le tengo ni pizca de confianza así que le asigno a tu equipo, ya sabes Ankoku, a cualquier movimiento extraño que haga, avísame.**

Esta se giró para mirarlo fijamente. No llevaba bandana y se vestía como cualquier anbu sin diferencia. Su cabello era castaño con el pelo recogido en dos pequeños moños en la nuca que terminaban en punta y sus ojos verdes aqua. Le pareció atractivo pero había algo en su mirada que no le traía confianza.

Se volvió completamente hacia él y en un movimiento rápido le puso la kusanagi en la garganta. El chico no se movió, simplemente le clavo la mirada y esperó a ver que sucedía. Ichigo si que se tensó y Sasuke simplemente miraba la escena.

Ankoku sonrió macabramente y se relamió los labios, mientras apretaba más la afilada hoja sobre aquel blanquito cuello. Se acercó tanto que casi podía rozarle la boca, y eso que era un poco más baja que él.

**-Te juro que si haces algo fuera de lo común, yo misma te juzgaré con esta Katana.** -comentó agriamente, con aquel tono bajo y vibrante que le caracterizaba. Tenía la voz algo grave para ser una mujer, pero ello le daba más sensualidad de la que ya desprendía.

**-Si, Uchiha Taichou.**

Esta quitó la katana y se la volvió a guardar en la espalda. Su sonrisa juguetona no desapareció. Le había parecido un reto interesante y ella no pararía hasta saber porque aquel chico le causaba esa sensación.

Sasuke sonrió orgullosamente, su hija era de armas tomar, hasta más de una vez le había vencido. Le pareció que su actitud anterior hacia ella había sido estúpida. ¿Porque tratarla inferiormente por ser una mujer? A los diez años fue Genin, a los once chunnin, a los trece Jounin, y a los quince había pasado a capitán anbu. Su hija era todo un prodigio.

**-Podéis marcharos, este será el primer día que formaréis un equipo juntos, iros conociendo.**

Los tres asintieron y en los segundos después, desaparecieron, comenzando así su vida en común.

**------**

Ya habían pasado tres meses juntos, y la cosa se había destensado bastante. Ella intentaba mantenerse alejada de la gente, no le gusta la amistad, sabía que crear un lazo significaba sufrir cuando este se rompiera. Sufrir, sufrir, sufrir, palabra que había estado escuchando desde que nació. Su única amiga era su querida prima Uzumaki Ukyo, la hija de su tío Sai y su tía Sakura, puede que tuviera tres años menos que ella, pero era la única que la entendía.

Miró la hora en el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla. Eran las siete de la mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para tener que encontrarse con esos dos estúpidos. Suspiró hondo y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas. De repente sintió algo moverse bajo ellas. Su cuerpo se tensó y de un manotazo quitó las mantas.

**-Nee-chan…** -escuchó.

Se dio de lleno con los afilados ojos de su hermano menor. Soltó un suspiro, aquel niño quería matarla de un infarto. A sus seis años seguía en aquel estado extraviado, en el que no se sabía si entendía las cosas o simplemente actuaba por instinto.

**-Ky-chan eres tú, que susto me has dado.**

Ankoku se abrió de piernas y dejó que el niño andara de rodillas hasta ella, lo acurrucó en su regazo. No tardó casi nada en quedarse dormido, agarrado a la camiseta de tirantes algo holgadita que usaba la chica para dormir. La morenita observó a su otöto con cariño, ella sabía lo mal que lo tendría que estar pasando. Lo cargó en brazos y se levantó para llevarlo a su cama.

**-¡Oh! Hoy lleva pantaloncitos cortos.**

Al escuchar esa frase, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, después vino un fuerte golpe y la voz de Hikaru diciendo algo parecido a… "Este tonto tropieza hasta con su sombra".

A la pobre Ankoku le iba a reventar la vena de su frente, no se creía que la hubieran estado observando algunos días desde el árbol que había frente a su ventana. Como una fiera dejó a Kyo en su cama y volvió para subirse sobre la cornisa de la ventana. Ichigo desde el suelo y el Nara desde la rama del árbol la miraron cautelosos, sin saber si salir corriendo o morir allí mismo.

Parecía estar seria, sin embargo, sonrió de nuevo juguetonamente y empezó a bajarse un tirante de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto desde su cuello hasta el hombro. Le habló a Hikaru.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -**preguntó sacando la lengua y ronroneando. El castaño tragó saliva y rápidamente asintió sin saber que decir-. **Pues da un paso y tócame…** -agregó suavemente.

El muchacho sin fijarse en que del árbol a la ventana había más de dos pasos, se adelantó y de un porrazo cayó al suelo, justo sobre el pobre Ichigo que creyó que lo había reventado.

**-Joder… -**susurró Hikaru, con tanta vergüenza encima que no quiso ni levantar la cabeza.

Ankoku se echó a reír mientras los miraba a los dos tendidos frente el suelo de su ventana (por lo menos había cinco metros) y aún con sonrisita picarona se subió el tirante. De repente cambió el porte y les miró con seriedad. Se montó en la ventana y gritó.

**-¡Banzai!**

Se tiró para caer justo encima de ellos, en un golpetazo que les hizo quejarse y resoplar. En ese momento entraba Naruto por la verja. Abrió los ojos cuando observó a su hija de quince años, sentada sobre sus dos oficiales tumbados en el suelo.

Sonrió zorrunamente y se rascó la nuca.

**-Vaya, sabía que tenías a casi todo los jóvenes de la aldea a tus pies, pero creo que esta vez te has pasado, dattebayo. -**como solo recibió una miraba afilada de su hija y un quejido de los muchachos, el rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta la puerta-. **La próxima vez no espiarla, o seré yo quien os de una paliza. -**y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, les miró con una sonrisa de vuelta-. **Y corred antes de que os vea Sasuke, si no ya podéis daros por muertos.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró los muchachos se levantaron tirando a Ankoku de culo al suelo. Hikaru tragó saliva y salió corriendo.

**-¡Os espero allí!** -gritó.

Ichigo sin embargo, se agachó para ofrecerle la mano a la morena. La cual rechazó para levantarse ella misma. Se sacudió un poco la tela del culo y lo miró esperando algo, al ver que no hablaba y harta de que ese chico no parara de estar siempre detrás de ella, le señaló con un dedo.

**-Vete antes de que llegue a mi límite. **

El peliplateado solo podía mirarle las hermosas y largas piernas de porcelana, no reaccionó hasta que la chica volvió a repetirle la amenaza.

**-Esto… yo entro y te espero a que te cambies, nos vamos juntos ¿Vale, Ankoku?**

La pobre Uchiha rodó los ojos hastiada nuevamente.

**-Ankoku no, para ti soy Uchiha taichou ¿Me entiendes?** -con un bufido se volvió y abrió la puerta para pasar, no se paró a ver que hacía él, simplemente la dejó abierta.

Ichigo corrió detrás ella y la cerró.

**-Entiendo, Ankoku. -**ella volvió a bufar ¡Pero que duro de mollera era!

**-Como me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre…** -le señaló el sillón donde le ordenaba sentarse, cuando lo hizo, se acercó a él, quedando justo frente a su cara-. **Te sacaré esos hermosos ojos púrpuras que tienes. -**susurró.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, ella lo observaba directamente a los ojos, sin mostrar nada en su expresión. Sintió su corazón ir al galope y como la morena no se movía, levantó la mano para tocarle la cara. De verdad que le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

**-Ankoku… -**susurró.

Cuando casi iba a rozarla, ella se separó con una sonrisita, dejándolo totalmente paralizado. Se echó a reír y movió la mano para no darle mayor importancia.

**-Espera ahí, ahora vengo, inútil.**

Y pavoneándose, subió las escaleras, con ese movimiento de caderas que podría volver loco a cualquiera. Realmente había dejado atontado al pobre muchacho, cuando se dio cuenta de la burla de la chica en vez de enfadarse no pudo más que sonrojarse como un memo.

**-Es que es mucha mujer para mí… -**repetía una y otra vez para sí.

**-Ni que lo digas.**

Ichigo pegó un salto al escuchar la voz, entonces vio al mayor de los hijos varones sentado delante de él. ¿Cuándo había llegado al salón? ¡¿Y cuanto había visto?! Sintió una vergüenza atroz, así que simplemente escondió la cara en la bandana que tenía en el cuello.

Ritsuka se estaba llevando unas cuantas galletitas saladas a la boca cuando vio que no alcanzaba al mando. Miró hacia el desconocido que había delante de él y lo llamó con un siseo.

**-Shss, shss.** -Ichigo lo miró-. **Tú, el acosador, dame el mando.**

Casi se le cae la boca al suelo.

**-¿Por qué mierda me dices acosador?**

**-Acosas a mi hermana ¿no? -**dijo Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros.

El peliplateado se puso en pie indignado y le encaró.

**-¡Por supuesto que no la acoso! Ella es mi capitán de anbu y yo no tengo culpa de que esté tan buena. -**gruñó lo último entre dientes.

El niño rió cuando vio que su Otö-san salía del baño y se sentaba a su lado, mirando al chico con cara de mala ostia.

**-¿Quién dices que esta buena? -**preguntó alargando el brazo para coger el mando y dándoselo a su hijo.

El pobre Ichigo se puso más blanco que el papel, juntó sus dedos e intentó no tartamudear.

**-Esto… yo… esto… -**suspiró para soltarlo todo rápido-. **Dile a Ankoku que la espero en la puerta.** -y salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando se escuchó de cerrar la puerta, Sasuke y Ritsuka se echaron a reír maliciosamente, chocaron las palmas de sus manos y el padre le dio un golpecito a su hijo en el brazo.

**-Anda por la tele, ahora echan Princess Princess.**

Ritsu puso morros y se negó en redondo, es más, cambió el canal y se puso a ver Inuyasha.

**-Me niego a ver a tres tíos vestidos de princesita animando a un colegio, que asco.**

**-Que aburridos sois los niños de ahora.** -gruñó Sasuke, levantándose para ir en busca de Naruto, el cual estaba escuchando cantar. Eso quería decir que se estaba duchando, habría entrado después que él. Empezó a reír maliciosamente, dirigiéndose hasta allí y pensando todo lo que le haría.

El niño miró al padre y puso cara de asco, después intentaba no enfadarse cuando sus amigos le preguntaban como podía ser que todavía no tuviera un trauma.

**------**

Los días seguían pasando, igual que la amistad que mantenían entre ellos tres, pero sobre todo Ichigo y Ankoku, se sentían bien juntos, aunque se las pasaran insultándose. Además ella no podía olvidar ese día en su casa, en el que después de obligarle a sentarse en el sillón se había quedado embobada mirándole la cara ¡Era tan guapo! Y ese aire parecido al de su padre Naruto le hacía ver realmente enternecedor. Le costó casi un mes convencerse que la atracción que sentía era únicamente por aquel parecido, pero cada vez estaba más confundida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, vio como Hikaru se paraba y señalaba un claro enfrente de ellos, rodeados de anbu muertos.

**-Aquí es, Uchiha taichou. -**señaló a los muertos uno por uno contándolos-. **Hay ochos bajas, sé el lugar porque vine con otro amigo de Suna que acaba de llegar a la aldea, es el que dio el aviso. -**comentó como siempre serio.

Ella lo miró de reojo por unos segundos y asintió.

**-Ok, pues vamos a ver que podemos sacar del lugar, alguna pista tendrá que haber.**

Los dos asintieron y se pusiera a inspeccionar la zona. Ichigo en los muertos que había sobre las ramas de los árboles, Ankoku la zona este y Hikaru la oeste. Llevaban mucho tiempo mirando y no encontraban nada que pudiera probar lo que había sucedido.

Ankoku miró unas cuantas partes de barro, y se agachó a tocarlas, la tierra mojada que tenía en su mano le parecía conocida pero… ¿Donde había visto antes aquello? Entonces se fijó en la tierra, aquello en realidad era… De repente sintió una presencia y lanzó la kusanagi hacia unos arbustos.

**-Joder… -**gruñó un chico que acaba de salir a escena, pelirrojo con hermosos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Hikaru.

Nara corrió en busca de su amigo y le quitó la katana que se le había clavado en el brazo. Después con el ceño fruncido se la lanzó a su capitana.

**-¿Estás bien, Nazeka? **

El chico asintió pero siguió mirando fijamente a la belleza morena que tenía frente a él.

**-¿Es ella tu capitán? Un poco joven creo yo.**

Hikaru no dijo nada, él tenía 15 años, los mismos que Ankoku, sin embargo, Ichigo tenía 14, uno menos. La Uchiha andando con su típica soltura limpió la sangre de su Katana en su capa azul y se la volvió a colocar en la espalda. En su rostro una mueca oscura.

**-La joven podría haberte matado si hubiera querido ¿O crees que fallé? -**sonrió orgullosamente y se volvió hacia el castaño-. **Sácalo de aquí, nadie tendría que ver esta escena ni manipularla hasta que yo de un veredicto. -**ordenó, meneando la mano para despacharlos.

Hikaru asintió y curando la herida de su amigo, ya que también era medic-nin, lo ayudó a salir de allí, no sin antes agachar la cabeza ante Ankoku para que perdonara la intromisión. Ella siguió meneando la mano esta vez para no darle importancia y se volvió de nuevo hacia los muertos del suelo. Ambos shinobis desaparecieron.

Ichigo que estaba sobre la rama los observó de marchar y después se volvió hacia Ankoku.

**-¿Ese chico es el que lo trajo hasta aquí antes? Dijo que era de Suna y ese chico tiene los ojos verdes aqua que los caracterizan. -**agregó sin saber que pensar a raíz de eso.

La morena miró de nuevo la tierra y después levantó la vista para contestarle, justo a tiempo de ver como el muerto que tenía al lado se movía y agarraba el tobillo de Ichigo. El chico rápidamente se volvió, dejando que su cabello plateado se agitara y antes de poder saltar, el sello explosivo que tenía en el pecho reventó el árbol entero.

Ankoku abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en su busca. ¡No por dios, no podía haberle pasado nada! ¡Era su responsabilidad, su amigo, su… su…! Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta ver como el cuerpo de Ichigo mal herido salía despedido por el aire. Ella saltó y justo a tiempo lo cogió entre sus brazos. Cayendo de puntillas en el suelo, donde se acuclilló y aun en su regazo empezó a zarandearlo para que respondiera.

**-Ichigo… Ichigo… -**le dio un golpecito en la cara-. **Abre los ojos por favor… -**estaba nerviosa, sabía que estaba vivo, podía sentir su corazón y solo tenía heridas superficiales, después de todo si que le había dado tiempo a reaccionar-. **Abre esos lindos ojos, Ichigo…**

No supo porque aquel calor le invadió el pecho, tampoco porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la razón, tan solo se vio apretando el cuerpo de aquel precioso chico y arrimándose a su cara despacio. Los carnosos labios de ella comenzaron a abrirse, los de él se mantenían quietos.

**-Ichigo… -**susurró antes de poder rozarlos.

Cuando estaba a punto. Los ojos púrpuras se abrieron y observaron a la dueña de sus deseos acercándose a su boca. Intentó decir algo, pues ella había cerrados los ojos pero… ¿Que le decía? Si por el fuera la tumbaba allí y sería capaz de hacerle de todo, aunque por la forma en la que se encontraba sería ella quién le haría de todo a él.

**-An… koku…**

Como si le estuviera quemando, la morena reaccionó a su nombre y lo lanzó a un metro de ella, dejando que cayera al suelo. El pobre Ichigo sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y se quejó.

**-¿Porque mierda no me has dicho que estabas consciente? -**se levantó agitadamente e intentó mantener la calma-. **Inútil -**agregó como un bálsamo para sus nervios.

El pobre chico no sabía que le pasaba a esa loca, de seguro que estaba bien buena pero también tenía unos prontos que cualquiera resistiría. Él era torpe pero ella insoportable. Intentó moverse para levantarse pero sus músculos le reclamaron quedarse quieto, gruñó de dolor y miró con un leve sonrojo a Ankoku.

**-Esto… ¿Me ayudas? -**preguntó nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

La Uchiha lo miró de reojo y le volvió enfadada la cabeza, echó un último vistazo a la escena y asintió, esto no podía ser obra de otra persona, se veía claramente, tendría que ir corriendo en busca de su padre Sasuke para advertirle.

Pasó por el lado de Ichigo que la miraba sin entender y cuando ella volvió a susurrar un "inútil" se dio cuenta de que se marcharía y lo dejaría allí tirado.

**-Espera Ankoku… Ankoku… ¡Ankoku! -**ella ya se había marchado-. **Kuso…**

**------**

A raíz de ese día, ella intentaba evitarlo de todas las maneras. Le daba las ordenes justas y ya no quedaban en el bosque para entrenar como solían hacer, aunque su espalda se lo agradecía, siempre acababa echo polvo. Ichigo suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Hoy estaba tan desganado que no se había preocupado ni de recogerse el pelo. Los cabellos platinos quedaban cortos hasta el cogote, de donde caían unos cuantos mechones largos hasta mediados de su espalda. Se veía realmente guapo.

No solía fijarse en los escaparates de las tiendas, pero esta vez si que lo hizo, se volvió para deslumbrar un hermoso vestido. Era de color carmesí, de tirantes finísimos y plateados. Con una cinta de brillantes que caían por su cintura hacia el lado izquierdo. Frente a él unos zapatitos igual de plateados. No pudo evitar imaginar a Ankoku dentro de ese traje de gala, se tendría que ver realmente espectacular, o bien, más espectacular de lo que ya lucía cada día.

**-Que lindura… -**susurró acariciando el cristal sin dejar de mirarlo.

La tendera que en esos momentos barría la puerta, dejó la escoba sobre el marco de la puerta y se acercó sonriéndole, creyendo que sería un futuro cliente.

**-¿Te gusta? -**preguntó mientras sonriente se colocaba el pelito detrás de la oreja.

Él no dijo nada, la miró unos momentos y volvió a fijarse en el vestido. La chica al ver los hermosos ojos púrpura se quedó paralizada, y por que no decirlo, también sonrojada. No se había fijado, pero era el chico más lindo que nunca había visto. Temerosa le puso la mano en el brazo para volver a llamar su atención.

**-Si quieres, puedes entrar a verlo mejor, hasta me lo podía probar yo si quieres -**susurró sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Cuando Ichigo le sonrió feliz y asintió, la dependienta creyó que las piernas se le doblarían. Echando valor le agarró del fuerte brazo y lo empujó dentro de la tienda.

Por allí en ese momento, caminaban Ankoku y Naruto, el cual había decidido comprarle un traje nuevo a su hija para la fiesta anual en el cuartel Uchiha. Con 15 años, ya tenía edad suficiente para un bonito vestido de gala, y no esa camisita y falda de tablas que le hacía ponerse Sasuke.

El rubio observó como el subordinado de su hija entraba acompañado de una chica que lo cogía del brazo. Sin más le dio un codazo a la morena.

**-Hey, pequeña. ¿Has visto a ese amigo tuyo?**

Ankoku se encogió de hombros y desganada miró hacia los lados.

**-¿A quién?**

Naruto levantó la mano y señaló a Ichigo y a la chica, cerrando la puerta de la tienda y esta sobándole el brazo.

Cuando la morena encontró lo que le estaba señalando su padre y lo vio, simplemente no dijo nada. Se encogió nuevamente de hombros y siguió con su cara de malas pulgas. No le gustaba ir de compras y menos con el parchoso de su Otö-chan, no quería encontrarse mucho con Ichigo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó, pero…

**-Naruto… -**llamó ásperamente, su padre la miró-. **¿Dime que esa fulana no se esta colgando de su cuello?**

**-Creo que de la forma en que lo mira, le podría sacar los ojos y guardarlos en el frigorífico, y por lo que veo a él le gusta mucho, sonríe.**

El pobre rubio no sabía lo que sus palabras podrían provocar en su hija. Esta observó el lindo vestido que la chica se ponía junto al pecho, como Ichigo asentía como diciendo que le quedaba bien. No pudo suportarlo. Se acercó y de un puñetazo se cargó todo el cristal del escaparate. Suspiró un poco más calmada y justo después cuando la alarma empezó a sonar dio un salto y salió corriendo.

Todo el mundo se asomó a ver que pasaba, y por supuesto se quedaban mirando a un Naruto que estaba en medio de la calle flipando en colores. Ichigo y la dependienta salieron a ver que ocurría.

**-¿¡Hokage-sama que le ha pasado a mi escaparate!? -**exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca. El anbu no entendía nada, solo mantenía el vestido en su mano.

El rubio no sabía como salir de esa. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía? Es que ha mi hija le ha dado un pronto y para desfogarse se ha cargado el crista de tu tienda. ¡Imposible!

**-Esto… -**empezó a decir-. **Lo siento ha sido mi culpa. -**se acercó y se inclinó en forma de disculpa-. **Ve a la torre Hokage y pídele a Nara Shikamaru que te de el dinero que cueste las reparaciones.**

La chica sonrojada porque el guapísimo del Rokudaime se estaba inclinando ante ella, asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

**-No se preocupe. -**respondió.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que más roja se pusiera y cuando se iba a marchar, sintió como Ichigo lo cogía del brazo reteniéndolo.

**-Espere, Hokage-sama. -**Naruto lo miró seriamente y el pobre peliplateado se rascó la mejilla-. **¿Estaba por casualidad… Ankoku con usted?**

Finalmente suspiró, los críos de esa edad tenían las hormonas a tope, era él con 30 años y todavía se ponía como loco cuando veía a Sasuke hablar con otro hombre…

**-Puede. -**y echó a andar tranquilamente por la calle.

Ichigo no entendía nada. ¿Aquello lo había echo ella? Se sonrojó un poco, si eso era verdad… ¿Podría ser que…? Definitivamente no, seguía siendo mucha mujer para él, una hembra como ella nunca se fijaría en tan poca cosa.

Como un tonto y soñando despierto se echó en la pared y suspiró.

------

No habían tenido una misión durante la semana entera, así que… gracias a eso no había tenido que encontrarse con Ichigo. Todavía no se creía como alguien tranquilo y calculador como ella, había tenido ese rebote y se había cargado el escaparate de una tienda. Si le hubieran dicho que ella actuaría así, se habría reído e ignorado al idiota que se le ocurriese tal memez.

Llevaba todo el día entrenando y ya sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. Se limpió un poco en canalillo de sus pechos y terminó pasándose el antebrazo por la frente. Le había dado tantas patadas al árbol que le dolía todo el musl.o ¡Por poquito y tenían que ir a recogerla con cucharilla!

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba, no se sobresaltó, pues corría de una forma tan escandalosa que solo uno de los ninjas que ella conocía haría. Como bien encaminada que iba, Ichigo apareció en el claro, agachándose sobre sus rodillas para poder tomar aire.

**-El inútil. -**susurró. Esperó que se tranquilizara para hablar mientras ella, que con cuidado de no mostrar su espalda, se fue poniendo de nuevo la capa azul marino-. **¿Qué quieres?** -le instó para que hablara.

El peliplateado asintió y se le acercó, tan próximo que provocó un cierto nerviosismo en la morena, la cual alejaba los pasos que el muchacho andaba.

**-Nos necesitan, han vuelvo a atacar a un grupo de anbu, pero esta vez lo pillaron con las manos en la masa.**

Ankoku asintió y empezaron a correr en la dirección que indicaba Ichigo, muy cerca del altercado de la última vez.

**-¿No vamos a por Hikaru? -**preguntó.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Sus facciones se endurecieron. _"Mala señal"_ pensó la morena.

**-Él fue quién dio la voz de alarma. Parece que se encontraba cerca cuando vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, le dijo al amigo que iba con él que volviera para avisar mientras él intentaba ayudar.**

Ankoku se puso nerviosa, no podía ser… ¿Se había puesto a enfrentarse él solo a una persona que había conseguido matar a ocho anbu a la vez? ¿Es que ese Hikaru era idiota? Gruñó y aceleró el paso, haciendo que Ichigo se tuviera que esforzar para mantener su ritmo.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban muertos, en el centro había una enorme charca echa de barro, pero se podía ver perfectamente que debajo había agua. De repente una mano salió de ella, intentando agarrarse a algo para poder sobrevivir. La Uchiha intentando mantener la calma, buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera lanzar. ¡Pero estaban en un claro!

Algo se movió por los árboles, y entonces pudieron ver la cara de la persona causante de todo aquella masacre, Nazeka, el amigo de Hikaru, entonces cayó en la cuenta… la persona que se estaba hundiendo en el lodo…

Sin más, Ankoku se lanzó a las arenas que empezaban a succionarla, ella tiraba del brazo de Hikaru con una fuerza descomunal, logró sacarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, aquello cedió, y los dos cayeron dentro de los dos metros de agua que había debajo. Aquel hedor que desprendía solo significaba una cosa, estaba envenenada. Sin poder aguantar, la morena cerró la boca, y se la tacó a Hikaru que se había desmayado por la falta de aire. Se vio rodeada de agua y sin nada sólido a lo que agarrarse, el barro superior se había endurecido, no había forma de poder romperlo, lo golpeó incesantemente, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces miró hacia arriba en un extremo de la charca y pudo observar como Ichigo no perseguía a Nazeka, si no que quedaba quieto mirando el barro, intentando averiguar la forma de salvarles. Ankoku sintió el dolor de sus pulmones, sabía que o hacía algo o moriría. Aquel inútil nunca lograría ayudarle, era tan torpe… dio un fuerte puñetazo al barro, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su mano quedara incrustara y le limitara más el movimiento. Ya no le quedaba aire, se agitó como loca, sin soltar a Hikaru. Cerró un ojo y miró de nuevo a su compañero.

_**-"Ichigo…" -**_pensó decir, si pudiera abrir la boca.

Al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no pudo más y se desmayó.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer, levantó la mano y observó su chakra de revolotear, el viento vibrar en la palma con fiereza ¿Dónde podía utilizarlo en ese momento? Si se metía ahí se ahogaría también, y aquel hedor, ¡Era veneno! Sin embargo ella estaba allí, no podía dejarla, no podía permitir que muriera, ella… le pertenecía.

No supo si fue la desesperación, la angustia de su corazón o la desesperanza lo que provocó su reacción. Dio un saltó y desde el aire se quitó la katana que tenía a la espalda, el chakra viento la invadió y con una fuerza brutal la lanzó hacia el fondo de aquella trampa mortal. El remolino que creo empezó a despejar la zona, gracia a dios que no le dio a ninguno.

Se cayó al lado de la espada, que había abierto un hueco y mantenía el agua y el barro a raya. Metió la mano y al primero que sacó fue a Hikaru, estaba desesperado por encontrar a Ankoku, pero no por eso podía dejar a su amigo de lado, lo agitó para que despertase y lo lanzó al claro, donde poco a poco el chico volvía en sí.

Volvió a meter los brazos en el agua y a buscar como loco a la chica, empezó a desesperarse mientras registraba en aquel verdor, no la encontraba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía perderla ahora… ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no era una atracción, realmente la amaba, amaba a esa estúpida y arrogante Uchiha. Siguió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cuando ya iba a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y empezar a sollozar dio con un brazo y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lo agarró estirando de él. La chica cayó en el pequeño clarito libre que había echo la espada. La cogió en brazos y como un loco, cogió la espada y salió corriendo, tenía que llevarla al hospital, tenía la boca abierta, al desmayarse había tragado agua y por consiguiente veneno.

Hikaru como podía los seguía, solo llegando a escuchar el sonido de los sollozos de Ichigo mientras la nombraba una y otra vez.

**------**

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación donde atendían a su hija, allí frente a él, en dos sillas, estaban Ichigo y Hikaru, con la miraba baja y retorciéndose las manos. Ritsuka en una esquina apretaba la mano de Kyo. El cual parecía estar mas despierto de lo normal, pues de ver en cuando centraba la vista en la puerta por donde tendría que salir Naruto de un momento a otro.

**-Contadme lo sucedido otra vez. -**propuso en un gruñido ronco el Uchiha mayor. Intentando mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera su hija.

Ichigo bufó y siguió apretándose bruscamente las manos.

**-Ya se lo hemos dicho. Cuando Ankoku le dijo que lo que había en la masacre era arena y no tierra, todos sabíamos que había un infiltrado de Suna con malas intenciones. Pero como estabais ambos obsesionados en que era Hikaru simplemente os preocupasteis en vigilarlo a él y no a Nazeka y por eso ha pasado… -**se levantó y encaró a Sasuke**-. ¡Por eso esta Ankoku así!**

El peliazul no pudo aguantar tanta falta de respeto y lo agarró del chaleco blanco.

**-¿¡Me estas echando la culpa, niñato!? -**levantó el brazo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, y lo hubiera echo si alguien por detrás no lo hubiera parado.

**-No la tomes con el pobre muchacho, Sasuke. -**la única persona que podía contener al fiera que estaba hecho ahora mismo el Uchiha, apareció.

Naruto retiró a su marido y se apoyó en el hombro de Ichigo.

**-Gracias por salvarle la vida a estos dos. –**suspiró aliviado-. **Y sobre todo a mi hija. -**lo acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco-. **Ella no hace más que pronunciar tu nombre, deberías ir.**

El peliplateado se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Ankoku lo llamaba a él? Miró las grandes puertas blancas y las rozó con la mano.

**-Esta… ¿Está bien?**

El rubio les sonrió a todos.

**-El poder de regeneración de Tama esta deshaciendo el efecto del veneno. No hay de que preocuparse. Se pondrá bien pronto.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aliviado. Hikaru se tapó la cara para que no lo vieran de llorar. Ritsuka se escurrió por la pared hasta quedar sentando en el suelo, el pequeño Kyo se sentó a su lado y se le echó encima, como si lo entendiera todo.

Ichigo abrió las puertas y entró. La habitación era totalmente inmaculada. Pasó despacio sin hacer mucho ruido y allí estaba ella. Tendida en la cama y con su precioso cabello azul invadiendo la almohada. Su cara estaba serena, y antes de percatarse de su presencia volvió a sisear el nombre de sus labios.

**-Ichigo…**

El chico tembló al escucharlo y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando una pierna colgando y le agarró la mano, apretándola con mucha fuerza.

**-Estoy aquí, Ankoku.**

Ella se volvió y abrió los ojos, aquellos ojazos que ahora mismo estaba completamente negros. Le hacían ver tan hermosa cuando no tenía activado el Sharingan… Ella arrugó las facciones de la cara intentando regalarle una sonrisa, pero no le respondieron, realmente se frustró.

**-Estoy paralizada, hasta que no pueda deshacerme de todo el veneno que he tomado, mi cuerpo no podrá moverse. Casi no puedo ni mover los músculos de la boca.**

Él sonrió por ella y cariñosamente le quitó un mechón oscuro de la cara, rozándole con el dorso suavemente la mejilla. El corazón de la morena vibró y no pudo más que clavarle la mirada, notando como sus labios temblaban.

**-No pasa nada, me alegro que estés bien, por un momento creí que te perdía.** -la angustia que se formó en su voz dejó claro que decía la verdad. Ankoku como pocas veces en su vida se conmovió y creyó que tendría que ser sincera. Arrugó la frente enfadada con sigo misma.

**-Lo siento, el pensamiento que tuve cuando estaba ahogándome fue que un inútil como tú nunca lograría sacarnos de allí. Lo siento. -**repitió, retirando los ojos de él, ya que era lo único que podía mover a parte de la boca.

Ichigo rió bajito y le apretó la mano, mientras se rascaba socarrón la mejilla. No podía enfadarse nunca con aquella preciosidad.

**-Yo pensé lo mismo, así que no te culpes. Ha sido un milagro que un "inútil",** -puntualizó el adjetivo pon el que siempre ella le llamaba**-, como yo, se le hubiera ocurrido la forma de sacaros de allí. Creo que no merezco tus disculpas.**

Le dio un último apretón y se levantó para que pudiera entrar la familia. Él sabiendo que estaba bien le sobraba. Ankoku no quería que se fuera, le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, por ningún motivo quería que la dejara sola. Pero no podía admitirlo. ¿Qué pasaría con su orgullo? Cuando vio que volvía a empujar la puerta para salir le frenó.

**-Ichigo… -**el chico se volvió a mirarla, con esos ojos púrpuras que le encantaban.

**-¿Si? -**contestó suavemente.

**-Yo fui quién rompió el cristal del escaparate.**

Ichigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la estancia. Ankoku se quedó a gusto, parecía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima.

------

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Ankoku seguía en cama, pero ya en su casa. La parte inferior del cuerpo estaba completamente paralizada, la superior podía moverla con dificultad aunque no tenía control en su pulso.

Naruto dejó la sopa en la mesilla, sonriéndole a su hija.

**-¿Crees que podrás aguantar tú la cuchara?**

La morena lo miró mal, con lo autosuficiente que era, veía esta situación como una humillación, un golpe a su orgullo.

**-Por supuesto. -**ladró.

Echó mano al plato que tenía al lado, con tan mala pata que casi lo tira al suelo. Gruñó entre dientes y buscó la cuchara. Naruto sin entender se acercó y se dio cuenta de que no la había traído. Sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

**-Se me olvidó. -**Ankoku lo miró afiladamente-. **Vale vale, no me mires así, ahora vengo.**

**-Vaya mierda de padre… -**se quejó la chica mientras observaba al rubio salir atropelladamente de la habitación.

Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró. Aquella chiquilla era aun mas borde que su Sasuke. Si había salido en todos los genes, si tuviera picha entonces ya sería un escándalo.

Sasuke que en esos momentos salía de la habitación donde dormían ambos, observó a su marido, apoyado en la puerta de su hija y suspirando.

**-¿Pasa algo, dobe?**

El rubio levantó la cabeza, con ojos brillantes y se lanzó al cuello del Uchiha.

**-Esta niña un día me mata, es un puerco espín. -**se quejaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

No medio la proximidad y empezó a rozar su cuerpo una y otra vez con el del mayor. Sasuke rodó los ojos y encogió los dedos por la gran tentación de abrazarlo. Un simple movimiento de la rodilla del kitsune contra su entrepierna bastó para que lo lanzara de cara a la pared y lo atrapara entre esta y su cuerpo.

**-Naruto has cometido un grave error. -**susurró ronco en su oído, mientras con la puntita de su lengua recorría el cuello moreno.

El rubio se puso nervioso cuando las manos de su koi empezaron a rondarle la cintura y buscar la goma de los pantalones para bajárselos. Se removió notando la erección de Sasuke clavándosele en el trasero.

**-Ah… baka… aquí no podemos hacerlo, para que… ah… -**el moreno comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones-. **Para hasta que le dé de comer… -**el miembro de Sasuke presionaba su entrada y él apretó las manos contra la pared-. **Bastardo… Sasuke…**

El Uchiha se aferró a las fuertes caderas de Naruto y lo embistió con fuerza, haciendo que chocara su cara contra la pared. Besó su cogote y arrempujó de nuevo contra él.

**-Cállate, si lo hacemos rápido nadie se enterará.**

Se apoyó en la cabeza doraba que presionaba contra la construcción y siguió moviéndose rápidamente. Apretándose con fuerza, mordiéndole el cuello mientras escuchaba los hermosos gemidos del Uzumaki.

**-¡Sasuke para! -**gruñó cuando un relampagazo de placer le nubló la vista. Se abrió mas de piernas y levantó un poco el trasero-. **Ah… baka te juro que esta me la pagas… -**gimió suspirando con la boca entre abierta-. **Esta noche verás como te voy a dejar bastardo…**

El Uchiha sonrió prepotentemente y lo agarró de los cabellos para que volviera la cara y poder besarle, hizo un círculo con su pelvis y volvió a darle duro y rápido. Naruto tembló y casi ronroneo agarrándose a la pared.

**-Eso ya lo veremos… -**volvió a sonreír Sasuke.

**------**

Ichigo miró la fachada de la casa, saltó la verja y subió al árbol del que hacía unos cuantos meses había espiado a su capitana junto a Hikaru.

Su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, no le bastaba con saber que se recuperaba, necesitaba ir de vez en cuando a verlo con sus propios ojos. Intentaba que la morena no se diera cuenta, aunque a veces creía que si lo hacía.

Observó como se intentaba inclinar para coger algo del suelo. Su cuerpo no cedió y acabó cayendo de cara. En un impulso Ichigo entró en la habitación por la ventana.

**-Ankoku. ¿Estás bien?**

La chica desde el suelo y sin poder mover las piernas, giró la cintura y abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando lo vio allí. Su rostro se volvió tan rojo como sus ojos y desesperada levantó la mano para tirar de la sábana. Se encontraba en ropa interior. (es normal que los padres vean desnudos a sus hijos o en ropa interior, por eso no importa que Naruto la hubiera visto, es su padre n.n cosas de japón XD)

**-¡Fuera! -**gritó intentando cubrirse con las sábanas que estiraba de la cama.

Ichigo también se puso rojo, tanto que creía que se desmayaría. Intentó no mirarle las largas piernas ni el descarado volumen de sus pechos. Sin embargo siguió andando hasta ella.

**-Lo siento, juro que conforme te vuelva a dejar en la cama, me voy.**

Al decir esto se agachó y mirando hacia otro, echó los brazos y cubriéndola bien con las sábanas la cargó. Ankoku sintió por primera vez en su vida una vergüenza tan extrema. No pudo más que hablar bajito, aun así con tono seguro.

**-Bájame… -**ordenó.

Ichigo por fin viró la vista hacia ella y la contempló. Se fijo en los ojos y lo hermosa que se veía entre sus brazos. Tragó saliva y la volvió a recostar sobre la cama, tapándola cuidadosamente.

**-Lo… siento… yo no quería… -**se rascó la nuca con un bufido-. **¿Por qué siempre terminamos en situaciones vergonzosas? -**se quejó él.

**-Como si no lo hubieras disfrutado. -**Ankoku giró enfadada la cara y con un poco de molestia aun en sus músculos, echó su cabello hacia atrás.

Ichigo se sonrojó y comenzó a reír tontamente, la verdad es que si le decía que no, sería mentir descaradamente.

Fue en ese momento que empezó a escuchar ruidos raros. Golpes en la pared.

**-¿Tus padres están reformando algo?**

Ankoku se sonrojó. Siguieron las voces del rubio "Sasuke… Sasuke… más fuerte…"

**-¿Están colgando un cuadro y Uchiha-san lo clava?**

Ankoku como un tomate pensó… _"si te dijera yo lo que le está clavando…"_. Ahora fue la voz de su Otö-san "Me encanta… tan estrecho…"

**-¡Ah! -**la morena bajó la cabeza avergonzada, creyendo que por fin había caído en la cuenta-. **¡Están estrechando el pasillo!**

Si se hubiera podido caer de la cama lo hubiera echo. Ankoku se puso como una fiera y lo señaló como un dedo.

**-¡Tu eres tonto, ¿verdad?! -**gritó.

Ichigo se sonrojó y se rascó la mejilla.

**-Es verdad, tendría que haberme ofrecido para ayudarles.**

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla. Ankoku se quedó paralizada unos momentos con la boca abierta, para después intentar moverse de la cama, su cara pasaba de roja, a verde y terminando en un morado oscuro.

**-NO NO NO NO INÚTIL, ESTAN… -**cuando el pobre peliblanco abrió la puerta se encontró con el panorama-. **follando…** -susurró bajito la pobre muchacha, muerta de vergüenza.

Ichigo se quedó allí, con pomo en mano y viendo como su superior Uchiha-san, no para de darle fuerte a su supuesto Hokage. Este último gritaba mientras se meneaba obscenamente y Sasuke se inclinaba sobre él con brusquedad. Hasta que se volvió hacia el chico que los miraba.

**-Cuando te hartes cierra la puerta de nuevo. -**comentó irónicamente.

El pobre anbu pegó un portazo cerrándola y se volvió hacia Ankoku que desde la cama, rehuía abochornada su mirada.

**-Inútil. -**murmuró.

**-Lunar… -**dijo Ichigo. La morena levantó la cabeza hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Uchiha-san tiene un lunar en el culo, y bueno eso ahí para arriba y para abajo, tiqui taca. -**mientras se explicaba meneaba las manos una contra la otra intentando enseñarle a su capitana el movimiento.

Cuando paró, ambos se miraron en silencio. Después de unos segundos no pudieron más y se echaron a reír.

**-Ichigo eres un inútil pero un inútil muy gracioso. -**se reía ella, secándose las lágrimas saltadas que tenía en los ojos.

**-Era para romper el hielo. -**se enorgulleció él y se sentó a lado de la cama, cogiendo la cuchara del suelo, seguramente la que ella intentaba agarrar cuando se cayó-. **¿Era esto lo que querías?**

Ankoku suspiró hastiada nuevamente, se la arrebató con brusquedad.

**-Sí, el dobe de Naruto creía que se le había olvidado, simplemente yo la tiré sin querer y ninguno nos dimos cuenta.**

**-Y entonces Uchiha-san lo cogió en el pasillo después de una semana sin pisar y lo cascó, ¿cierto?**

La morena horrorizada por el comentario le dio un coscón en la cabeza. Después tuvo un repelus y meneo los hombros.

**-Por dios… -**gruñó.

Ichigo aun sobándose el chichón se rió por la reacción de Ankoku, le pareció adorable. (¿adorable? XD el amor es ciego UU)

**-Una pregunta indiscreta. -**la Uchiha le miró de reojo advirtiéndole, él volvió a reír-. **¿Tu también tienes un lunar en el culo?**

Ankoku como si fuera un gallo, se le erizó el pelo y se volvió para coger la almohada que tenía detrás. Dejándole ver la espalda y las horribles cicatrices que tenía. Ichigo se quedó tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que le estaba arriando.

**-¡Fuera, inútil! -**gruñó dándole golpes con la almohada y tal empujón que casi lo tira por la ventana-. **¡Y no vuelvas! -**amenazó secamente con su Sharingan.

Ichigo se agarró a la cornisa de la ventana y asomando solo la cabeza antes de dejarse caer hasta el suelo, se despidió.

**-Hasta mañana, An-chan. -**y se soltó.

A la pobre chica le creció una vena en la frente _"¿An-chan?"_

**-¡ARG!**

**------**

Sasuke y Naruto caminaba por una de las calles centrales de Konoha. Hablaban afablemente mientras todo el mundo los miraba con orgullo. Los tenderos hacían comentarios elogiándolos a su paso, los cuales sonrojaban a Naruto y Sasuke simplemente gruñía molesto.

**-¿En serio hizo eso? -**comentó no muy contento con la noticia.

**-Jejeje, a nuestra pequeña Ankoku le mola el inútil ese, dattebayo. -**rió Naruto, mientras se volvía a abrochar su capa de Hokage, la cual con el movimiento de sus saltos infantiles se había abierto.

Sasuke apretaba la boca y aceleraba el paso, no estaba nada conforme con eso. Le daba igual que hubiera salvado a su hija, para una relación era demasiada poca cosa para ella. Su hija tendría que casarse con alguien de alto rango y no con un simple y torpe anbu.

**-No me gusta, se me encara como si fuera alguien.**

Naru lo miró de reojo y se colocó delante suya para frenar su paso.

**-¿Y no es alguien? Yo creía que toda persona ya era alguien. -**comentó en modo de reprimenda.

**-Es un simple anbu.** -agitó las manos delante de su marido para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio-. **¿Vas en serio con permitirle salir con un anbu cualquiera?** -le dio un golpecito en el pecho-. **Tu eres el Hokage y yo un Uchiha, mi Ankoku tendrá un mejor marido que ese.**

El rubio alzó una ceja y se echó a reír a carcajadas limpias.

**-¿Quién ha dicho que se vayan a casar? -**mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas que se le había saltado comentó-. **Y yo tampoco era nadie y mírame. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No seas clasista, Sasuke.**

Dejando de nuevo al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca se volvió para seguir caminando. Sasuke odiaba que le hiciera eso, dejarlo por debajo de él, lo odiaba. Un niño tiró de la capa de Hokage y ambos se pararon a mirarlo. Naruto se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el pequeño.

**-¿Sí?**

El niño sonrojadito y con una hermosa carita tímida, alzó la mano y le dio una flor. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y la cogió con entusiasmo, después le pegó un achuchón al crío.

**-Muchas gracias, muchacho. -**dijo con una amplia sonrisa, cuando le acarició la cabeza para despedirse volvió el niño a tirarle de la capa. Sasuke gruñó.

**-¿Ahora qué enano? **-se quejó el moreno.

El chico pelirrojillo se puso muy serio y dijo con seguridad.

**-He recordado que oí a mi madre decir algo sobre usted. -**Naruto nervioso siguió a la espera, Sasuke frunció el ceño-. **Dijo que si alguna vez se divorciaba o quedaba viudo, ojalá se fijara en ella.**

El pobre del Hokage que se esperaba otra cosa, como un mal comentario sobre Kyubi, se sonrojó y se echó a reír. Sasuke rodeó los hombros de su rubio y se dirigió bruscamente hacia el niño.

**-Dile a tu madre que no se piensa divorciar y que yo no tengo ganas de morirme todavía. -**dejando al niño con cara extrañada agarró a Naru y se lo llevó de allí, el cual estaba enfrascado en un ataque de risa.

**-Jajaja, no se que es mas divertido, la cara de la mujer cuando el niño se lo cuente o tu cara de celoso compulsivo, jajaja.**

El Uchiha molesto lo cogió de la cintura y en plena calle le metió un morreo de escándalo. Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, todo el mundo miraba la escena, las mujeres con aprobación y los hombres de reojo he intentando no poner mala cara.

Viendo que Naruto intentaba escapar de sus brazos, le metió la lengua y sintió el jadeo del rubio en plena boca. Resbaló sus manos hasta el trasero redondito de su koi y lo apretó, el Hokage olvidándose de todo le rodeó el cuello y le devolvió el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más pasional, más entregado.

Cuando escucharon los chilliditos de toda fémina que pasaba por su lado, Naruto le dio un pequeño piquito y se separó, observando la sonrisa orgullosa de Sasuke. Cuando iba a reprocharle aquel impulso tan vergonzoso, contempló algo detrás. ¡Lo que tanto había estado buscando!

**-¡Ah! ¡Es ese!**

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera retenerlo para saber que pasaba, el rubio había salido disparado hacia la tienda y entrado en ella como un cohete. Se quedó mirando la puerta y como Naruto levantaba algo entre sus manos y sin cuidado alguno lo metía en una caja, le daba un beso en la mejilla a la dependienta y buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco el dinero.

**-Paciencia Uchiha-san, nuestro Hokage es alguien peculiar. -**comentó un viejecito que pasaba por allí en ese momento.

El pobre peliazul lo miró mal y reclinándose en el escaparate de la tienda, bufó.

**-A mí me lo vas a decir…**

------

Ankoku salió del baño, por fin podía moverse con libertad, aunque aun se sentía un poco dificultada, por lo cual tenía un entrenamiento intensivo de rehabilitación tres horas al día.

Había llegado e inmediatamente se dio un largo baño de agua caliente, cuando salió y estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto, sus padres salieron desnudos de su dormitorio y metiéndose mano. Puso cara de asco.

**-Mirad, ya tenéis el pasillo libre para fornicar como conejos, yo ya me marcho, que aproveche. –**ironizó, mientras terminaba de entrar en su cuarto.

Creyó que Naruto le había dicho algo pero no llegó a entenderle. Tampoco le importaba. Cuando avanzó para ver que leches habían terminado por comprarle para ponerse esa noche en la fiesta de gala, quedó aturdida. Miró la cama con los ojos como platos.

**-¡Pero si es el vestido que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo! -**gruñó entre dientes. _"Y el que estaba disfrutando viéndolo sobre otra"_ pensó totalmente enfadada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando una importancia que no debía, echó mano al traje para ponérselo. Conforme lo tocó, le vino a la mente los hermosos ojos púrpuras de su subordinado y esa cálida sonrisa que la hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

Había estado pensando mucho tiempo en la forma de devolverle el favor por salvarle la vida, o simplemente darle las gracias. Abrió la puerta del armario y se miró, se había desnudado y admiraba su reflejo. Tenía que reconocer que se veía realmente bien. Se había dado cuenta de las veces y la manera con que Ichigo le miraba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, a parte de sus exuberantes pechos. ¿Y si lo seducía? ¿Sería esa una buena recompensa? Estaba claro que podía llegar a excitar a cualquier hombre, se echó la azulada melena ondeada hacia atrás, buscando la forma más erótica de peinarse.

**-La verdad es que soy una preciosidad. -**comentó para sí. (Dios que ego UU hasta en eso se parece a Sasuke XD) sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo vestido y zapatos-. **Que así sea entonces.**

**------**

Ya había llegado casi todo el mundo cuando la familia Uchiha cruzó las puertas del cuartel policial. Todo se silenció y los presentes se inclinaron en señal de reverencia. Sasuke los miraba como si nada mientras que Naruto les ofrecía una sonrisa.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente bebía y tomaba algunos aperitivos que se exponían sobre las mesas que estaban colocadas en la amplia recepción. Naruto que se había negado a ir vestido de Hokage, se encontraba con su chaqueta y tirándose bruscamente de la corbata. El Uchiha lo miraba de reojo, como poco a poco se la deshacía y la iba a tirar por allí. Alargó la mano y la agarró.

**-De nuevo dando un espectáculo. -**se quejó, volviéndose frente a él.

**-¿Qué haces? -**preguntó Naruto sonrojado cuando vio que la gran estatura de Sasuke le quitaba la luz.

El peliazul se metió la corbata del rubio en el bolsillo para guardarla. Le arregló un poco el cuello, desabrochando los dos primeros botones para después, acariciar con sus manos los mechones rubios para colocárselos bien.

**-Ahora.**

**-Esto… -**Naruto estaba sonrojado por aquel acto, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo juntos, aun no se acostumbraba-. **Gracias.**

El Uchiha le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso, gesto que bastó para quitarle todo el nerviosismo, ahora lo importante era esperar a que bajara su hija por las grandes escaleras que comunicaban la recepción con la primera planta.

Los más allegados se rieron al ver la escena romántica entre los maridos, pero el sonido del tintineo de los tacones de la muchacha los acalló. La cual elegantemente comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Este año era un día especial, pues después de muchos años por fin de nuevo un Uchiha se había convertido en capitán de anbu.

Ichigo les daba la espalda a todos, mirando por la mesa a ver que pequeño canapé no sabía a mierda.

**-¡Que asco!**

**-¿El que te da asco, inútil?**

Al no moverse por la impresión, Hikaru que estaba a su lado le dio un leve codazo en las costillas. Lentamente el peliplateado se fue dando la vuelta y observó a la persona que le había echo la pregunta. Justo encima de las escaleras.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y sentía la fuerza con la que bombeaba su corazón. Se veía tan… tan… espléndida.

**-Es… esto… -**no sabía que decir, las palabras no escapaban de sus labios con la soltura que él hubiera querido.

Ella le miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a descender los peldaños. Llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás, dejando que los mechones azules descendieran hasta sus hombros y algunas hebras onduladas se le cayeran en los laterales de la cara. No tenía casi nada de pintura, únicamente una fina línea negra que alargaban sus ojos dejando brillar el color escarlata del Sharingan y un carmín hermoso en los labios. El vestido era de un color rojizo admirable, con los tirantes plateados igual que la cinta que le rodeaba la cadera y caía hacia el lado izquierdo y los finitos zapatos de tacón.

Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar al último escalón. Donde su hermano Ritsuka se había acercado y ofrecido su mano. Esta asintió y la tomó, para después inclinarse hacia su oído y decirle algo. El chico la miró fijamente para después gruñir entre dientes y volver a retirarse.

Sasuke se puso rígido ante eso, no le cabía en la cabeza porque había rechazado a su hermano. Sabía desde un principio que tenía que haber ido él, pero a Ritsuka le hacía ilusión, siempre había sido muy protector con su nee-san. Completamente furioso, el Uchiha se adelantó para ir en busca de su hija. Naruto sabía que si lo dejaba ir haría un escándalo, gritándole delante de todo el mundo. Así que bruscamente lo agarró del brazo. El moreno sorprendido se volvió hacia él.

**-Suéltame.**

**-Espera un momento, creo saber que es lo que quiere.**

Sasuke levantó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Ankoku. Los hombres de la sala, se habían acercado un poco esperando que los eligiera. Ella los miró uno a uno y después giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ichigo. Este tembló al sentir el Sharingan fijo en sus ojos y como movía los labios sin decir nada, pero dejando que él leyera la palabra "tú".

El pobre anbu siguió sin poder reaccionar, hasta que sintió de nuevo el codo de Hikaru clavándose en sus costillas.

**-Venga, Ichigo, es tu oportunidad.** -le oyó decir.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando soportar aquella tensión. Después comenzó a caminar y acercarse a la escalera. Se agarró al pasamano y extendió la suya. Sintió como le temblaba el pulso y como ella seguía mirándole. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios. Si no fuera porque Naruto lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo ya habría ido a darle una buena bofetada a su hija. ¡Y kami-sama sabía que sería la primera vez que le pegara! Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, vio de acercase a aquel chico de nuevo, y ofrecerle su mano. ¿Lo tenía planeado? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Dándole la oportunidad de cogerla en ese momento tan importante es como darle un reconocimiento especial. El Uchiha hervía.

Ichigo al ver que Ankoku no se movía y creyendo que se había reído de él. La cogió el mismo y estiró de ella. Eso es lo que ella estaba planeando. Cuando hizo esto, a conciencia se echó sobre él y le rodeó por el cuello. Agarró su barbilla y deslizó sus labios sobre los suyos. El pobre peliplateado quedó aturdido, solo le dio tiempo a agarrarla de la cintura para poder bajarla sin que se cayera. Pero ella seguía besándolo y claro que, él no pudo resistirse. La apretó más fuerte contra él y le devolvió aquella incesante mezcla de sentimientos. Frotándose contra sus carnosos labios y saboreándolos.

Cuando se separaron, Ichigo la miró sin entender y ella simplemente le cogió la mano y echó a andar hacia sus padres. Toda la sala estaba atenta a lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cuando se pararon frente a ellos, el anbu se soltó de la mano de la Uchiha y se inclinó hacia su Hokage.

**-Lo siento.**

Naruto sonrió y le agarró del hombro para que se alzara. Sasuke por su parte no hacía más que acribillarlo con los ojos. Si las miradas mataran él ya estaría criando malvas.

**-No te preocupes, se que tu no has tenido nada que ver. **

El rubio después de tranquilizar al muchacho y darle un nuevo apretón a Sasuke, se volvió hacia su hija y entornó los ojos. Ella se adelantó.

**-Solo quería devolverle el favor, me salvó la vida.**

Naruto no sabía que decir, sin embargo su marido si que lo tenía bien claro. Agarró a Ankoku de ambos brazos y la acercó para que lo mirara a la cara.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que a todo el mundo le agradeces las cosas dándole un morreo en público? ¿Es que eres un cualquiera? -**gruñó zarandeándola.

La morena se cayó y le devolvió la mirada furiosa, nunca más le tendría miedo, nunca.

**-¡Basta! **-Ichigo sujetó a Sasuke y sin que este se lo esperara lo retiró de Ankoku, colocándose delante de ella-. **La culpa es mía, no le riñáis.**

Ahora sí que el Uchiha quería darle dos buenos puñetazos a ese crío. Sin embargo Naruto le dio a Ichigo un afectuoso toque en el hombro y le sonrió, era él único que había percibido el cambio de la muchacha al ver como el peliplateado la había defendido.

**-Por mi parte me alegro, si alguna vez termináis de juntaros, serás bienvenido en mi familia. -**se volvió hacia su marido y lo miró fijamente-. **¿Cierto, Sasuke?**

**-¡Por supuesto que n-!**

Naruto le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

**-¿Cierto, Sasuke? -**volvió a preguntar.

La sangre del Uchiha ardía, se mordió el labio y con las manos temblorosas por el coraje, asintió.

**-Cierto.**

El Kage sonrió y les volvió la espalda a los jovencitos, empujándoles para que se retiraran. Ankoku volvió un poco la cabeza y como unas pocas veces, le sonrió.

**-Arigato.**

El kitsune sonrió más abiertamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole en el acto…

**-Nunca te olvides de que soy tu padre. -**Ankoku asintió

**-Nunca.**

**------**

_**Hasta aquí la primera parte, 27 páginas. Como veis, se nota que lo escribí hace un año y medio XD Casi al comenzar con el fic de Luz y Oscuridad. Ahora corrigiéndolo, me han dado ganas de cambiarlo entero pero… me ha dado lástima, soy estúpida UU**_

_**El caso es que el segundo Ova ya estará mucho mejor, os lo aseguro.**_

_**De esta parte, lo que más gracias me ha hecho, ha sido el lunar del culo de Sasuke, tiqui taca jajaja XD Ichigo tiene cada cosas… amo a este chiquillo jajaja XD**_

_**Y nada más… espero que os guste y paséis por alto la velocidad con la está escrito… parece que las escenas están corriendo un maratón XD**_

_**Los reviews estarán mañana o pasado en mi blog, ya sabéis la dirección. Perdonad la tardanza, pero entre los fic y la edición de doujin sasunaru no tengo tiempo ni para respirar UU**_

_**Gracias por todo n.n**_


	25. Ova 1,2 Futuro: ¿Porqué él?

_**Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del primer Ova. Muchas creían que estaba acabado, no! Era solo la primera parte, si lo ponía en el título por dios XD**_

_**Y decir, que… esta Ankoku no es la niña crecida de Naruto y Sasuke del presente. Ni hablar. Es la Ankoku del fic, solo que un año antes de que tuviera que viajar al Pasado, que fue cuando conoció a Ichigo, por eso es antes del fic, ya que si recordáis, en este ya estaban saliendo juntos.**_

_**Por eso se llama Futuro. Porque trata de los niños del Futuro en el fic. Los Ovas de Presente, irán de nuestros Naruto y Sasuke, y el primero que haré será con Ankoku de pequeñita n.n.**_

_**Espero que ahora si quede claro, a leer! XD**_

**Ova 1: Futuro**

**¿POR QUÉ ÉL?**

**Parte 2**

La Uchiha agarró fuerte la mano de Ichigo y salió corriendo de la fiesta, notó que la gente los observaba pero a ella le daba igual, todavía le quedaba cumplir con algo. Cuando notó que el pobre chico estiraba para pararla y preguntarle, echa hizo una clase de sellos con solo una mano y desapareció.

Antes de que Ichigo se diera cuenta, ya estaba en su casa. Miró a Ankoku y esta se la devolvió.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí? **–estaba tan confundido, que no sabía ni que pensar de lo que estaba pasando.

La chica no contestó, es más, comenzó a mirar por su alrededor para ojear el apartamento, arrugó la frente y se acercó al mueble del salón. Con dedos cuidados sujetó una pequeña foto, de una chica realmente linda, tan linda como ella. La levantó e intentando que de nuevo su ira no saliera, intentó preguntar inexpresivamente.

**-¿Quién es esta chica?**

Ichigo se asomó sobre su hombro para ver de que se trataba, cuando contempló el pequeño cuadro se lo arrebató violentamente y lo dejó en su sitio. Ankoku se sorprendió y enfureció a tal extremo que estuvo a punto de salir de allí, sin embargo se intentó controlar. El peliplateado suspiró tranquilizándose y se quedó observando a la linda chica que salía vestida de anbu en la foto.

**-Es la mujer a quién más he amado en mi vida. **

Esto si que no se lo hubiera esperado nunca. La morena se mordió el labio y cuando iba a voltearse para salir de allí escuchó el murmullo.

**-Mi hermana.**

**-¿Tu hermana?** –preguntó seria, aunque por dentro estaba bastante aliviada.

Ichigo cruzó la sala y se fue a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y se agachó para sacar una caja de debajo de ella.

**-Ven, acércate.**

Ankoku andó tranquilamente hasta sentarse a su lado. Echo esto esperó a que la abriera. En ella había muchísimas cosas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una bandana con el signo de Konoha rajado por la mitad.

**-Si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, me lo puedes contar. **

Ichigo le sonrió, sabía que aunque parecía seria, era ella la que quería saber todo lo que le pasaba. Se sintió bien, sabía que por lo menos la tendría siempre como una amiga, aunque por supuesto él quería mucho más que eso. Agarró un pedazo de tela que pronto Ankoku reconoció, negra con nubes rojas, era pequeño… solo un retazo.

**-Mi hermana también era capitán de anbu. Pero del anbu raíz, así que entenderás ya que no era mi hermana de sangre.** –hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de ella, se mantenía serena-. **Una de las víctimas escrita en su libro de bingo…** -lo recogió de la caja y fue pasando las páginas en las cuales había fotos tachadas hasta que se paró en una específica-. **Era Uchiha Itachi. **

**-Mi…**

**-Sí, tu tío.** –para que ella no creyera que tendría algún resentimiento le acarició momentáneamente el dorso de la mano-. **Se infiltró en Akatsuki, de ahí la bandana rasgada, sin embargo tuvieron que abortar la misión y ella fue asesinada a manos de Itachi.** –agarró el trozo de tela y lo apretó con fuerza, tanto que su nuditos se pusieron blancos-. **Le encontramos la tela en la mano. **

No quería empezar a llorar, era un hombre y no podía permitirse ese lujo. Apretó más fuerte el retazo y frunció los labios. Ankoku conciliadora posó una mano en su hombro.

**-¿Cuándo?** -murmuró.

**-Hace dos años, yo fui de apoyo, tenía 12, era chunnin.**

Ichigo después de un largo suspiró lo volvió a meter todo en la caja y la escondió debajo de la cama. Se sentía muchísimo mejor ahora que se había podido desprender de la única cosa que creía que podría separarlos. No quería que creyera que todo lo hacía por venganza, que la pudiera estar engañando por ser Uchiha, eso no tenía nada que ver. Si que es verdad que buscó la forma de entrar en su escuadrón, le daba curiosidad saber como eran, y cuando lo descubrió supo que todos no eran como ese despreciable de Itachi, bueno… puede que Uchiha-san…, no, solo era protector con su hija, gesto que demostraba lo mucho que la quería.

**-Ichigo…**

Este se volvió para observarla. Se quedó pasmado. Ella comenzaba a bajarse los tirantes del vestido, dejando ver claramente la curva de sus senos. Subió sus dos piernas a la cama y como una gatita se acercó a él. Le puso un dedo en la boca, la cual mantenía entreabierta por la sorpresa y le ronroneó…

**-¿Quieres que te consuele?**

El pobre anbu negó con la cabeza cuando pudo cerrar la boca y recobrar el sentido común.

**-Esto no esta bien.** –la cogió de los hombros e intentó retirarla, eso si, muy suavemente-. **Si Hokage-sama se enterara ya no confiaría más en mí.** –soltó humildemente.

Ankoku no estaba dispuesta a que la rechazara, ahora comprendía que aquel hombre la ponía realmente caliente, le gustaba y mucho. Lo empujó en el pecho hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama, aun sentado en el filo y en un rápido movimiento se agarró los bajos del vestido y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

**-Esta noche será entera para nosotros, Ichigo.** –al ver la indecisión en sus ojos, ella se apresuró a añadir-. **Si no te dejas te forzaré, sabes que soy mil veces más poderosa que tu… **–se agarró las orquillas que formaban el recogido y se las quitó, dejando que impresionantemente los mechones azules cayeran en su espalda invadiéndola de un brillante manto de noche, se inclinó sobre él y le susurró justo sobre la boca-. **Me harás tuya aunque tenga que paralizarte con mi Sharingan.** –advirtió.

**-M-me da vergüenza decirlo pero… me estas acojonando Ankoku.** –repitió el chico, rígido como un estatua e incapaz de levantar ni un solo dedo, simplemente la miraba.

La morena sonrió arrogantemente, y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, tirándolos por allí. Aun sentada sobre las caderas de Ichigo, llevó las manos a su espalda y agarró la cremallera bajándosela lentamente. La tela se aflojó pero no lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Sensualmente se quitó el pelo de delante, para dejar una buena vista y volvió a agarrar los bajos del vestido, subiéndoselo despacio hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. Ichigo se sonrojó y echó la cara hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados. ¡Se le estaba yendo la cosa de las manos!

Estaba desnuda solo con las finas braguitas. Al ver que aun se seguía resistiendo, se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que sus amplios pechos se rozaran con el torso de él.

**-Mírame, Ichigo…**

Sentía como temblaba bajo ella, le parecía tan lindo con esa reacción...

Con suavidad para no asustarlo más, le cogió las manos y se las puso en su cintura. El peliplateado suspiró por la suavidad de la piel que tocaba, se tranquilizó un poco y se volvió a mirarla. Quedó totalmente maravillado. Ella estaba sonrojada, aunque se comportara de aquella forma también le avergonzaba. Quitó las manos de su cintura y las llevo a cada mejilla rosácea.

**-Eres preciosa, Ankoku.**

Se miraron a los ojos, se sentían bien junto al otro, era un momento especial. Ichigo se acercó a la linda carita y le rozó con sus labios, besándola. Ella abrió la boca después de unos segundos y cariñosamente se exploraron. Sintiendo la lengua del otro frotarse dulcemente.

Cuando por fin se separaron el chico la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Podría estar toda la vida así, en esa postura.

**-Inútil, se me pasa el calentón.** –comentó ella como si nada.

Al pobre Ichigo le resbaló una gota por la frente. ¡Pero que poco romántica era, por Dios!

La miró sonrojándose a tal extremo que casi le revienta la cara. Levantó una mano y le rozó un pezón. Ankoku gimió y se mordió el labio.

Asombrado él lo volvió a hacer, recibiendo el mismo efecto.

**-Veo que te gusta. **–comentó, riéndose tontamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Ankoku quería matarlo. ¿Pero es que era tonto? Se bajó de encima y se recostó a lo largo de la cama, de espaldas y sin querer mirarlo.

**-Inútil.**

Ichigo sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado, tocándole los largos cabellos, entonces fue cuando vio el parche color carne que llevaba en la espalda, bastante grande por cierto. Le acarició los hombros, mientras ella seguía sin dar señales de hacerle caso y sin que se lo esperara cogió la esquinita del parche y se lo quitó. Ella pegó un quejido.

**-Lo siento, solo quería ver… oh… joder… **–se quedó pasmado cuando vio las grandes cicatrices de garras que tenía en la espalda.

Ankoku se quedó en la misma posición, sin moverse, dejando la espalda libre para él.

**-Como me has contado lo de tu hermana, pues… puedo yo también decirte lo que me pasó.**

**-Dímelo.** –exigió Ichigo, bastante serio.

Con los dedos mientras esperaba, lineaba cada marca, rozándola y viendo su profundidad, era realmente la cosa más horrenda y salvaje que había visto.

**-Como bien sabes, nosotros también tenemos un bijuu como Naruto. Los controlamos bien, Tama para mi es una hermana, si embargo mi hermano pequeño no tiene la misma suerte.**

**-¿Te refieres a Kyo, el rubito?** –preguntó, apegándose a su espalda y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Acomodó la nuca de la morena bajo su barbilla.

**-Si, su bijuu es despreciable, busca la mínima posibilidad para matarlo. Hay veces que no puede controlarlo y por unos instantes posesiona su cuerpo.** –apretó los labios-. **Yo era la única que estaba en casa, cuando me di cuenta lo tenía a mi espalda, rajándomela con sus uñas. No pude hacer nada, era mi hermano. ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño? Estuve quieta dejando que me desgarrara hasta que pudo controlar el ataque.** –agarró las manos que el chico tenía rodeando su cintura y las apretó-. **Ahora, cada vez que se acuerda o me ve las heridas, no puede dejar de llorar, pobrecito.** –murmuró, con una sonrisa de tristeza.

Ichigo la tendió boca arriba y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

**-Esta noche es nuestra ¿no?** –comenzó a tirarse de la corbata y a desabrocharse la camisa-. **Entonces olvídalo y disfrutemos.**

Ankoku levantó un poco el cuerpo para ayudarle. Tiró la corbata y mientras se miraban deseosos por seguir consiguió deshacerse de la camisa. Levantó las manos y tocó la morena piel de sus hombros. Se acercó más y olió la curvatura de su cuello. Le encanta su olor, realmente era un hombre.

**-Bésame.** –pidió con sus hermosos ojos carmesí clavados en la boca enrojecida de Ichigo.

Este simplemente se agachó un poco y atrapó la boca de ella, invadiéndola con su lengua mientras sentía sus dedos ágiles acariciarle el abdomen, y pasar por su cintura, explorando la anchura de su espalda. Ankoku suspiró en su boca justo después de separarse.

**-Bueno esto yo… **–no sabía que hacer, así que comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Ankoku intentaba aguantar la risa. Se recostó bien en la cama y abrió los brazos como dando la sensación de ser vulnerable.

**-¿No me vas a tocar más antes de seguir? ¿Qué prisa ahí, inútil?**

El pobre anbu tragó saliva y apoyó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cara de ella. Le dio un leve beso en los labios y siguió por su cuello. Ankoku suspiró y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien.

Ichigo con una de sus manos redondeó un pecho y lo acarició, rozándole con el pulgar el pequeño pezón. Oyó el gemido y el rico estremecimiento de la morena, excitándole. Se levantó del cuello cristalino para dirigirse al otro pecho y lo acarició con la lengua, rozándolo en movimientos concisos.

La Uchiha volvió a temblar y notando los exquisitos suspiros que salían de su boca, Ichigo mordió el pezón, una oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo de Ankoku, ardía.

**-¿Sigo?** –preguntó Ichigo, también con la respiración un poco acelerada y rozando despacio el impresionante cuerpo de aquella mujer, bajando por su plano abdomen y llegando a los torneados y suaves muslos.

**-¿Qué si sigues? Como no lo hagas, sabrás de lo que soy capaz.** –gruñó ella ariscamente mientras esperaba ansiosa mas caricias de aquellas manos.

**-Eso me hace dudar de lo que tendría que hacer, pero bueno, seguiré yo.** –rió.

Se echó un poco más hacia atrás para poder coger cada extremo de las finitas braguitas y comenzar a bajárselas. Por el trayecto sintió el tacto de sus muslos, como tenía la piel completamente erizada. Suspiró de gusto al notarlo y se desprendió de aquella última prenda, la admiró. Era una diosa, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Contempló el valle de rizos azabache que tenía entre sus piernas, y lo acarició. Ankoku se mordía el labio, estaba caliente pero para que negarlo, también muy nerviosa. Ichigo deslizó los dedos por su sexo y comenzó a acariciarle el pequeño botón. La humedad se adueñaba de sus dedos al mismo extremo que los desenfrenados gemidos de la morena invadían sus oídos. Sirvió para que le echara valor y se agachara entre las piernas de la Uchiha, las cual había previamente separado.

**-Más… inútil.** –se quejaba ella, lamiéndose los labios. Miraba el techo mientras sentía aquella sensaciones entrar en su cuerpo y juguetear con todos sus sentidos. Su pecho viajaba en un movimiento frenético, que pronto se detuvo al sentir aquella lengua invadir su intimidad y frotarse contra su sexo-. **Ahhh… Ahh… sigue, sigue…. Ahhh… mmm… **–ella no sabía lo que decía, solo que no podía cerrar la boca, esta se entreabría y los suspiros incesantes se escapaban de ella.

Cuando Ichigo pudo notar que el cuerpo de ella se contraía y los quejidos aumentaban, se separó, relamiéndose los labios y saboreando la exquisita humedad.

**-Veo que por lo menos no soy un inútil en todo.** –volvió a reírse, rascándose la mejilla.

Ankoku enfadada porque no podía rechistar a eso, le dio una patada en el muslo para que siguiera.

**-Eres un inútil por pararte, venga que se me va.** –se quejó ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Ichigo sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, los tiró por allí y con una vergüenza exagerada dudaba en si seguir también con el bóxer. La morena se desesperaba. Se volvió a levantar un poco y de un estirón se los bajó, dejando al aire la erección. Primero se sorprendió por que fuera tan grande, aunque no podía estar sorprendida viendo la cara de bochorno que tenía el peliplateado, simplemente sonrió con arrogancia y mientras él levantaba de una a una las rodillas, se los quitó.

**-Bueno Ankoku… ya… ya puedes… volver… a tenderte. **–dijo entrecortadamente, por el extremo nerviosismo.

La Uchiha sonrió con malicia y le comenzó a dar besitos por todo el abdomen, mientras acariciaba con dedos traviesos la ingle y comenzaba a bajar, rodeando el interior de sus muslos. El pobre Ichigo jadeó y cuando sintió que la lengua de ella se enroscaba en la puntita de su erección, se encogió sobre sí mismo y la escondió.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡No la escondas, sácala!** –gruñó ella, dándole un leve golpecito en la pierna.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio la empujó para que quedara de nuevo tendida en la cama. Ankoku estaba un poco irritada, pero se le pasó cuando vio como que comenzaba a acariciarle los muslos y a levantárselos. Entonces supo lo que quería hacer.

El anbu dejó que su erección rozara con la abertura de ella, en un movimiento lento y tortuoso. La morena se agarró a los hombros morenos del chico y suspiró echando la nuca hacia atrás.

Ichigo se inclinó un poco sobre su boca y le dio un largo beso en los labios, saboreándola con plena dedicación. Dejando que todo su deseo entrara en ella a través del beso. Ankoku clavó su Sharingan en él y le mordió el labio inferior, demostrando que su deseo seguía intacto y quería desfogarse.

**-Voy.** –avisó un poco nervioso.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en las sábanas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. El peliplateado tomó aire y suavemente comenzó a entrar en aquel húmedo pero estrecho sexo. Encogió la cara por el placer que le producía la extrema fricción, mientras que Ankoku entreabría la boca para quejarse.

**-Molesta…** –gruñó ella entre dientes, pero con un tonillo que daba a entender que no era un sufrir insoportable, la palabra estaba velada de deseo.

Cuando Ichigo sintió que conseguía atravesar el himen suspiró extasiado y se acercó a los deliciosos labios de la chica para besarlos. Ella respondió y le entregó todo el dolor al pasado.

**-Lo siento…** –susurró él dulcemente-. **No quería hacerte daño.**

Ankoku molesta por que creyera que a una mujer como ella esa insignificancia le molestaría, se quejó con un gruñido.

**-Eso no ha sido nada, inútil.** –protestó-. **Tu que me has visto la espalda… ¿Crees que eso me iba a doler? **–Ichigo negó y le dio otro beso-. **Ahora muévete. **–ordenó.

La petición había llegado a oídos del peliplateado como música celestial, pues creía que ya no podría aguantar más estar dentro de ese cálido sexo. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla con sus caderas, adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ankoku gimió y se aferró con una fuerza brutal a la espalda de Ichigo, si este no estuviera desesperado por seguir hundiéndose en ella se habría quejado por el dolor.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras que ahora era ella, la que recibía los golpes ascendentes bajando las caderas y apretando los músculos para estrujar la deliciosa erección. El gemido ronco que dio Ichigo se caló directamente en su boca, ella lo recogió y levantó de nuevo los brazos hacia la espalda del chico. Intentó poder mover bien sus manos con el balanceo de ambos cuerpos, agarró la cinta morada que recogía los cabellos del anbu y la quitó de un estirón. Los mechones platino del chico cayeron como un manto resplandeciente entre ambos pechos, haciendo caricias en los senos de ella.

Quedó maravillada, aquel hombre era realmente guapo, y aunque tuviera ese porte masculino y a la vez atontado, la belleza de esos ojos púrpura y esos cabellos plata de daba un aspecto de muñeca realmente perfecto. Ella tragó saliva y le acarició el pelo, recorriendo la suavidad de cada mechón con sus dedos.

**-No puedo más, Ankoku… **–suspiró él, mirándola fijamente con todos aquellos cabellos cayendo sobre su bella cara.

**-Pues vamos a terminar…**

La Uchiha levantó las piernas y las enredó en la cadera de él, dejando que se acoplaran perfectamente. El placer ascendió por ambos cuerpos e Ichigo aceleró el paso, lo perseguía, perseguía todo aquel disfrute para que no se le escapara, contra más corría por todo su cuerpo más se apresuraba él. Notando que el orgasmo se centraba en su punto cúspide, gimió fuerte y roncamente, apretando los dientes mientras notaba como el cuerpo debajo suyo se agitaba y se contraía, ella también había llegado hasta el extremo.

**-Ahhh… dios…. Ankoku.** –se quejó él, cuando todo estalló. Cerró los ojos y se presionó contra el cuello de ella, en un profunda y brusca embestida.

**-Ahhh… mmm… Ahhh yo… yo… ah no puedo… -**fue ella la que lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó, mientras daban el último grito de placer.

Y allí quedaron, ambos abrazados e intentado controlar el galope alocado de sus corazones. Estaba todo muy tranquilo cuando de golpe y porrazo Ichigo se levantó y se colocó a su lado, con la respiración aun descontrolada pero con la angustia pintada en sus ojos.

**-Nos hemos olvidado de algo.** –murmuró él.

Ankoku se incorporó un poco y se tapó con las sábanas hasta el borde de sus senos, sabía que era una estupidez pero tenía frío.

**-¿El que?**

**-Pues…** -Ichigo se volvió a rascar la mejilla, la morena juró que si lo hacía de nuevo le daría una ostia-. **El condón.** –soltó rápidamente.

Se miraron en silencio, hasta que la morena se echó a reír y empezó a levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa. Mientras se volvía a vestir el chico la miraba sin entender. Ella después de martirizarlo un poco sonrío con arrogancia.

**-No hay problema con eso, yo no puedo quedarme embarazada porque tengo a Tama, sería ella la que lo haría, y ya estuve hablando con ella para que lo rechazara, así que tranquilízate.**

**-Eso de los bijuu es un follón, no me entero.** –se quejó él, echándose de nuevo en la cama y tendiéndose mientras la observaba.

**-Eso es porque eres un inútil.** –comentó ya completamente vestida y poniéndose sin dificultad alguna el parche de nuevo en la espalda.

Ichigo la miró, no podía creer que ese pedazo de mujer fuera ahora suya, le parecía tan irreal. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, era un sueño que se había echo realidad y eso que el creía que estos no existían.

**-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a tus padres? **–preguntó el chico.

**-¿El que? **–Ankoku se apoyaba en la pared mientras se colocaba los zapatos de tacón plateados.

**-Pues que estás saliendo conmigo. ¿Qué va a ser?**

La Uchiha suspiró, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero nunca creyó que le resultara tan difícil. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se lo explicó.

**-No me gustan los lazos, si no los creas no sufres cuando se rompen.** –Ichigo la miró nuevamente sin entender-. **Yo solo quería darte las gracias, pero no quiero salir contigo, ¿entiendes?**

El anbu al escuchar eso dio un salto y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la agarró de un brazo para obligarla a que le mirara a los ojos.

**-¿Agradecimiento? ¿Eso es todo lo que ha sido? ¿No me quieres? **–él sabía que si que lo amaba. ¿Por qué lo negaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mula? (por que es hija de Sasuke-bastardo UU)

**-Si, eso es. Se que si tuviera una relación contigo sufriría, y no quiero.**

Ankoku se levantó dejando al pobre Ichigo totalmente enfurecido, siguió andando sin mirarle a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía no podía evitar echarse de nuevo encima de él y pedirle que la hiciera suya de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la puerta y agarró el pomo sintió la voz profunda del anbu llamarla. Ella siguió sin mirarle.

**-¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu padre?** –no esperó a que Ankoku contestara-. **Es verdad, eres una cualquiera.**

Ankoku sabía cual sería su reacción, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía hacer nada más por él, le había dado su cuerpo, su virginidad, pero su corazón ya no estaba en la oferta. Simplemente se volvió hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa, donde sus ojos aunque su boca se curvara, seguían desprendiendo suma tristeza.

Cuando Ichigo la vio salir de su departamento, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cama ¿Por qué todo tendría que salir mal con ella? ¿Qué había echo él para merecer todo esto?

**------**

Ankoku estaba entrenando nuevamente en el claro que había echo como suyo y donde solían reunirse su equipo cuando había algo importante que tratar. Ya había pasado una semana y hoy sería el primer día que chocara de cara con Ichigo, dentro de quince minutos tendrían que aparecer ambos jóvenes para que ella diera ordenes de las próximas eventualidades del mes. Suspiró y dejó de darle patadas al árbol, le había dicho a Hikaru que llegara un poco antes, tenía que hablar con él de un asunto importante.

Hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con Sasuke. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el árbol. Cerró los ojos y no pudo más que recordar aquel momento, tenía que reconvencerse nuevamente de que hacía lo correcto sin tener que arrepentirse.

**FLASH BACK**

_A Ankoku siempre le había gustado sentarse en el porche trasero de su casa. Aun a sus 15 años le gusta dejar las piernas flotando para que no llegaran al suelo y miraba la puesta de sol, la cual se veía perfectamente al ser las casitas bastante pequeñas, todas menos la suya claro. _

_No pudo resistir que sus pensamientos le llevaran al chico que amaba y al cual le había roto el corazón. Creía que si cerraba los ojos lo vería allí, sobre ella, con aquellos cabellos platino balanceándose e invadiendo su rostro, brillando con el mismo esplendor que sus ojos púrpuras. Suspiró y siguió viendo el horizonte. El pensamiento que le recorría la mente en aquellos momentos salió de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta. _

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Ichigo?**_

_**-¿Acostándose con otra?**_

_Ankoku pegó un saltó y se volvió para rechistar._

_**-¿Acostándose con quién?**__ –gruñó._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza y viendo como su hija le acribillaba con la mirada, se sentó a su lado. Él también se puso a mirar el sol esconderse._

_**-Con nadie, solo quería ver tu reacción.**_

_La morena arrugó la nariz y le volvió la cara molesta._

_**-No ha tenido ni pizca de gracia, Sasuke.**_

_Sasuke echó los brazos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la madera y se relajó un poco, pensando en como tratar el asunto con aquella niña rebelde. _

_**-He hablado con Naruto, creo que por fin lo entiendo.**__ –se volvió hacia ella y observó como los lindos cabellos azulados de la muchacha danzaban con la suave brisa, se quedó observándola y le pareció ver a su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír-. __**Ankoku… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**_

_Ella asintió._

_**-Dispara.**_

_**-¿A que tienes miedo? **__–la chica volteó a mirarlo sorprendida-. __**Hija, dímelo.**__ –susurró, aunque con algo de sequedad se notaba que estaba interesado._

_La palabra hija se caló en el pecho de Ankoku, creía que había sido la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa e intentó ser sincera, era lo menos que esa palabra se merecía._

_**-A sufrir, Sasuke. Tengo miedo a sufrir.**_

_**-Vaya… **__–dijo él, entendía muy bien como se sentía-. __**Crees que si te separas de la gente no sufrirás cuando ellos te traicionen, ¿cierto?**_

_**-Si no creas lazos no sufrirás cuando se rompan.**__ –explicó ella, arrugando la tela de su minifalda entre sus dedos. _

_**-Eso creía yo también.**__ –admitió, Sasuke-. __**Los lazos no se rompen con tanta facilidad como pensamos, y menos podemos evitar crear nuevos. Las personas vivimos de esa forma, haciendo y deshaciendo lazos sin darnos cuenta.**__ –sus palabras fluían sinceras de sus labios__**-. Naruto me enseñó que si comentes un error, si rompes un lazo que no querías, solo tienes que coger ambos extremos y estirar de ellos hasta unirlos…**_

_**-¿Cómo? **__–preguntó Ankoku, analizando cada palabra que expresaba su padre._

_**-Haciendo un nudo.**__ –reveló con una sonrisa-. __**Si se vuelve a romper, tú lo vuelves a anudar, el espacio de tiempo que sufras será mínimo porque la persona que quieres siempre seguirá ahí para ti. Gracias a que comprendí esto, pude hacer el nudo que ató de nuevo el lazo entre Naruto y yo, de ahí formé mi familia y mis tres… hijos.**__ –la chica lo miraba como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente impresionante, como si a su edad descubrir algo tan fácil fuera una vergüenza, Sasuke levantó la mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, después le acarició levemente la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos-. __**Nunca olvides esto, Ankoku. Soy tu padre después de todo.**_

_Ankoku asintió, Naruto le había dicho lo mismo en la fiesta. Se puso de píe y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, le dio un beso en la cara a Sasuke._

_**-Gracias Otö-san, tengo que preparar un plan de ataque.**__ –después de esto y de la sonrisa del Uchiha, ella echó a correr._

_Sasuke se tendió en la madera y colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca, admirando el cielo. Se sentía impresionantemente bien después de hablar un poco con su hija, siempre le había parecido una niña rebelde sin causa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era la mujer más fuerte e increíble que había tenido delante. _

_**-Estos niños. **__–susurró, intentando dormir un poco. Aquella noche Naruto no le había dejado pegar ni un ojo, cuando se ponía alterado siempre terminaba ganando él. Sasuke se tocó un poco el trasero, aun le dolía. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ankoku sintió los matorrales frente a ella, crujir. Alzó la vista y vio como Hikaru a hurtadillas llegaba hasta el claro. Se acercó y recogió aire en sus pulmones, se veía a leguas que había estado corriendo.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó la Uchiha.

**-Uchiha-taichou, he tenido que despistar a Ichigo, me lo encontré por el camino. No podía decirle que usted me avisó de que viniera un poco antes.**

**-Hikaru… **–este la miró extrañado-. **Dime Ankoku, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, casi cinco meses. Venga repítelo que hay confianza.**

Dicho esto, la chica se levantó y se colocó frente al ninja de suna, que la miraba con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas mientras como una de sus mayores manías, se tocaba la punta de sus coletas.

**-Ankoku…. –san.** –concluyó.

La morena sonrió, algo era algo. Se acercó un poco más, tanto como para poner nervioso a Hikaru, después levantó la mano y la posó en el hombro del muchacho.

**-Bien… -**se humedeció los labios preparándose-. **¿Me harías un favor?**

El castaño asintió rápidamente.

**-Por supuesto ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

Pensando que tendría que decirlo con tacto, Ankoku soltó.

**-Lo primero… un chupetón, por favor. **

**------**

Ichigo no entendía porque su amigo Hikaru, el cual se había convertido en uno bastante íntimo, le había dado esquinazo. Se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde, así que apretó el paso, hasta que vio el claro a la distancia, se montó en la rama de un árbol y después saltó al centro de este.

**-Ya estoy aquí.** –bufó, cansado por la carrera sin antes levantar la cabeza para mirar.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Hikaru estaba en el suelo con Ankoku entre sus piernas, la cual se echaba en el amplio pecho y se quejaba de algunos dolores que tenía en las caderas.

**-Siempre llegas tarde, inútil.**

La morena tenía quitaba la capa superior, como siempre que entrenaba o iba a comenzar una lucha, la posterior la tenía alzada, mientras las manos del castaño recorrían sus caderas y trasero para intentar aliviar el supuesto "dolor".

**-¿Así?** –preguntó Hikaru, que estaba totalmente rojo por formar parque de aquel paripé.

**-No un poco más abajo… -**Ankoku se inclinó un poco hacia delante y levantó algo el trasero-. **Más abajo… **-susurró con un tonillo la mar de incitante.

Ichigo también estaba rojo al ver la escena, pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia. Dio tres zancadas y como un salvaje, cogió a Ankoku del brazo y la levantó de entre las piernas del ojiverde.

**-¿Qué mierda haces? Si te duele dile a un médico que te haga el masaje, o a alguien de tu familia. ¿Por qué dejas que él te manoseé, Ankoku? –**gruñó, con la cara llena de gotitas de sudor por intentar aguantar su furia, después le echó una mirada a Hikaru que lo hizo incomodarse.

La Uchiha se soltó y recogiéndose el pelo como si tuviera calor, le explicó las cosas bien claritas.

**-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, así que puede tocarme el culo todo el que yo quiera.**

Ichigo se mordió el labio y volvió a cogerla bruscamente del codo.

**-Y yo te digo que no.** –espetó secamente. Intentando tranquilizarse hasta que vio un profundo chupetón en el cuello de la chica, suyo no podía ser, se veía reciente y hacía más de una semana que habían estado juntos. La agarró de ambos brazos y la arrimó a él para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos-. **Dime quién te a echo ese chupetón. ¡Ahora!** –gritó, los ojos parecía arder del coraje. Tenía el cuello en tensión y lo único que faltaba es que le enseñara los dientes.

Ankoku haciéndose la mujercita débil, se quejó y señaló a Hikaru.

**-Ahora me gusta él, yo también le gusto, así que puedo coquetear todo lo que quiera.** –comentó como tal cosa**-. Inútil.** –agregó.

El pobre anbu no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de estallar por todo el rencor que llevaba por dentro, la sola imagen de Ankoku en los brazos de su mejor amigo, le hizo temblar de ira. Se volvió hacia Hikaru y corrió hasta él, no pudo parar el puñetazo y el pobre castaño se estrelló contra uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el claro.

**-Joder…** -se quejó, tocándose la espalda-. **Eso ha dolido.**

Ichigo después se volvió hacia la morena y mirándole desde arriba, ya que era bastante más alto que ella, le dijo claramente.

**-Me importa una mierda la tontería de los lazos, tú… ¡Tú eres mía!** -chilló.

Ankoku suspiró satisfecha. Era verdad lo que le había dicho su padre, los lazos eran imposibles evitar forjarlos y tampoco eran tan débiles como ella pensaba. Después de destrozarle el corazón, Ichigo era capaz de seguir diciendo que ella le pertenecía. Aquello la inundó de inmenso placer.

Finalmente sonrió y se acercó al peliplateado, que la miraba ahora como si la muchacha fuera un extraterrestre, no entendía aquel cambio de posiciones. Se acercó más a su cuello hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Acercó su mejilla cálidamente a la de Ichigo y la rozó con extrema dulzura. Sus labios se entreabrieron para susurrarle al oído.

**-Te quiero, Ichigo… has aprobado.**

**-¿Apro…? –**el pobre anbu no sabía de que leches estaba hablando.

Ankoku se apretó más y comenzó a besarle, Ichigo primero se resistió pero después de notar una y otra vez la presión y el sabor de aquellos deliciosos labios, cerró los ojos y la cargó a pulso, dejando que las piernas de la chica le rodearan la cintura. Mientras seguían besándose, como si hiciera años que no lo hacían.

Hikaru adolorido por el fuerte puñetazo que le había metido su amigo y el golpe de su espalda al chocar contra él árbol, se quejó mientras se levantaba. Se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial e intentó llamar la atención de ambos.

**-Bueno esto… chicos… **-ellos seguían enrollándose, más Ankoku, que había clavado sus uñas en la espalda del chico y no había ni dios que la bajara de sus brazos-. **Esto… ¿Ankoku-san me puedo ir ya…? –**esta simplemente movió la mano despachándolo, mientras seguía curvando su cabeza para cambiar la dirección del beso-. **Para lo que hemos quedado.** –gruñó entre dientes mientras desaparecía de allí.

Siguieron otro buen rato hasta que Ichigo sintió que sus brazos dolían por soportar a pulso a la chica. Suspirando por tener que cortar el beso, la bajo al suelo.

**-Pesas… -**se quejó, moviendo algo los brazos para calmar el hormigueo que tenía.

Ankoku en vez de enfadarse se apoyó en el árbol y sonrió con orgullo.

**-Por supuesto, estoy fuerte, una ninja no puede estar delgada. Tengo que tener los suficientes músculos como para pegarte un puñetazo y partirte la cara, digo yo vamos.**

Ichigo sonrió y se posó delante de ella. Acariciándole la cara delicadamente e inclinándose para darle pequeños besitos en la mejilla y el cuello.

**-Pero tú estás muy bien, mi niña.** –halagó él, lamiendo su oreja y el punto donde esta terminaba y la mandíbula comenzaba. Ankoku jadeó placenteramente, rodeándole la cintura-. **Lo de antes… ¿Era un prueba?** -preguntó, cubriendo con sus labios el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, esperando la respuesta ansioso.

La Uchiha ronroneó por las caricias y sintió la suavidad del flequillo de Ichigo rozar sus mejillas, le encantaba esa sensación.

**-Yo no quiero sufrir, Ichigo. Me da miedo… -**el anbu se sorprendió ante tal declaración. ¿Uchiha Ankoku con miedo? Le parecía increíble, aun así, no hizo comentario alguno-. **Pero me han demostrado que… cuando quieres a una persona, te tienes que entregar a ella en cuerpo y alma, si tu la amas, será la correcta. **

**-¿Yo soy la persona correcta para ti? ¿Me amas, Ankoku? **–sopló un poco sobre la piel erizada y la morena se estremeció.

**-Te amo.**

Ichigo se separó de su cuello y la agarró por la barbilla.

**-Entonces, bésame.**

Ankoku bastante a gusto con aquella petición abrió la boca para sentir los cálidos besos de su chico, como su lengua resbalaba por su boca y se frotaba cálidamente con la suya. Suspiró y restregó su cuerpo contra el de él, notando como la erección crecía y se le clavaba en el bajo vientre. Ichigo dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, metió la mano bajo la minifalda y empezó a acariciarle la parte superior de los muslos, apretando aquella carne, mientras gemía de sumo placer.

**-Una cosa… inútil… -**el peliplateado gruñó por haber cortado el beso y se dedicó a darle pequeños roces con sus labios por toda la cara-. **No te enfades con Hikaru… yo le pedí que… me hiciera el chupetón.**

Ichigo se quedó paralizado y la miró. Posó los dedos sobre el morado y comenzó a frotarlo. Cuando vio que este no desparecía arrugó la frente.

**-Yo creía que lo tenías planeado y te lo habías maquillado. ¿Me estas diciendo que en verdad te lo hizo?** –los puños del pobre anbu se tensaban, igual que los tendones del cuello.

**-Bueno… no había pensado lo del maquillaje, ahora que lo dices hubiera sido bueno idea… Pero… ya sabes, yo no lo uso, así que ni siquiera lo pensé.**

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ichigo se había dado la vuelta para salir corriendo, menos mal que lo agarró a tiempo.

**-¡Lo mato, juro que lo mato!**

**------**

Ankoku e Ichigo andaban tranquilamente por la calle, su relación iba bastante bien, tanto como para que pudieran presumir de ella. Esa noche los padres de su novia le habían invitado a comer y el pobre anbu estaba completamente nervioso, era como meterse en una jaula con dos fieras, ya que Naruto y Kyo no contaban, quién le daba miedo eran los otros dos.

Iban algo separados, con una distancia prudencial entre ellos. Así que una pandilla de chicos que pasaban por allí se pararon frente a la muchacha. Esta simplemente levantó la cabeza para ver que querían, Ichigo iba tan a lo suyo que seguía andando sin darse cuenta de nada.

**-Apartaos, tengo prisa.** –dijo ella con clara cara de mala leche.

El que parecía ser el jefe, sonrió a sus compañeros para vacilar y después se inclinó sobre ella y le tocó un mechón de pelo azul, enroscándoselo en el dedo. Ankoku lo observó sin decir nada.

**-Eres preciosa y el Sharingan de tus ojos, me da a entender que eres la querida Uchiha de la que todos hablan, ¿cierto?** –rió y siguió jugueteando con su pelo.

**-Puede.** –dijo ella ignorándolo. No quería tener que matar a todos esos desgraciados justo antes de presentar a Ichigo a toda su familia.

Cuando el peliplateado se dio la vuelta y no vio a la morena, giró la cabeza intentando encontrarla. A cinco pasos de él había una pandilla que rodeaba algo, y no le costó mucho adivinar que era lo que tanto contemplaban. ¡Ya estaba harto de que los tíos se le echaran como hienas delante de él!

Se acercó y cuando vio que aquel tío le estaba tocando el pelo a Ankoku su cara se puso roja por la furia, con una violencia algo inusual en él le agarró bruscamente de la muñeca, apretándola con suma fuerza.

**-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? **–preguntó Ichigo con los ojos púrpuras totalmente encendidos.

El matón encogió la cara por el dolor que le había subido por el brazo, aun así no apartó la mano del pelo de la Uchiha, y encima lo encaró con total descaro.

**-Solo quiero vacilarme a esta putita, así que desaparece.**

Al pobre Ichigo parecía que la cara se le había encendido.

**-Serás cabrón.** –gruñó apretándole tanto la muñeca como para partírsela.

El líder aulló por el dolor, pero con una señal le dijo a sus compañeros que se encargaran del anbu. Ankoku que ya se veía venir la inminente pelea, se sacó un kunai de su malla de red que tenía en la pierna izquierda y en un ligero movimiento se cortó el mechón que le tenía agarrado, dejando que el estúpido cayera hacia atrás a punto de terminar en el suelo.

Ichigo saltó hacia el otro lado de la acera para alejarse de los demás matones, que de todas formas, se habían quedado paralizados al ver el coraje de Ankoku. Ésta aun con el kunai en la mano se acercó al líder que ahora si que la miraba más seriamente. El Sharingan brillaba amenazador.

**-Recuerda algo.** –comentó dejando que el filo de este resbalara por la mejilla del estúpido-. **Hoy tengo prisa para perder el tiempo jugando, tengo que presentar a mi novio a toda mi familia, así que… ¡Piérdete!** –ordenó feroz, en un tono que hizo que todos los demás temblaran.

El líder rió y señaló a Ichigo, que seguía al lado de la morena pero un poco distante, no quería meterse en sus problemas, ella siempre decía que podría encargarse sola. Así que cuando ya se deshizo del agarre del tío ese, él decidió no intervenir.

**-¿Ese es tu novio?** –rió con total descaro-. **Viéndote creía que tirarías por alguien más capaz, no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.**

El anbu arrugó la frente. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese tío? Vale que él no fuera muy fuerte pero tampoco tenían que recordárselo, leches. La que si se enfadó fue Ankoku, que dando una vuelta con velocidad le levantó una patada en toda la cara que lo lanzó a tres metros, estampándolo contra una de las paredes. Sonrió con arrogancia y guardándose de nuevo el kunai en la malla se acercó al hombre, que escupía sangre por la boca y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

**-Es un hombre muy capaz de darme todo el placer que me hace falta, me deja totalmente satisfecha.** -agarró la mano de un Ichigo completamente rojo y se dirigió por última vez al pobre estúpido que le había fastidiado el día-. **Te lo advirtió, un insulto más a mi chico y te mato aquí mismo, pedazo de escoria.** –con total repugnancia le dio una no tan fuerte patada en la pierna y se fue de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría a los subordinados que casi se mean encima del susto.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta que llegaron a la cuesta Uchiha, Ichigo estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir nada. Aunque no podía evitar que algo dañara en su orgullo.

**-Esto… An-chan.** –llamó a la chica, que siguió caminando sin mirarle.

**-¿Sí, inútil?**

Ichigo rió nerviosamente al escuchar de nuevo el apodo que le había impuesto, después de todo cariñoso UU.

**-Yo comprendo que no quieras que me meta en tus peleas, que no hace falta que te defienda pero… tu tampoco lo hagas.** –lo último salió un poco más serio de lo normal. Ankoku asintió.

**-Entiendo.** –guardó silencio un momento-. **Pero no quiero que te hagas daño, si hubieras peleado contra todos ellos, seguramente los hubieras vencido claro esta, pero… hubieras salido con alguna herida.**

**-No me refiero a eso, cariño.** –cuando llegaron justo delante de la casa, la agarró por los hombros para que le mirara-. **Cuando me ofendan, no quiero que tú me defiendas, es que… yo soy el hombre, no tú, no puedes dejarme rebajado de esa forma, parezco un calzonazos.**

Antes de que la Uchiha pudiera contestar alguien se le adelantó.

**-A eso se le llama orgullo, yerno.** –Naruto con una sonrisa y una bolsita en la mano entraba por la verja, al ver la cara de flipados que tenían ambos, levantó la compra-. **Faltaba salsa se soja, quería comprarla antes de que llegarais.**

Volvió a sonreír con amabilidad y entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que ellos pasaran justo detrás. La conversación anterior quedó ahí.

Ankoku se quitó la capa y la colgó en la percha que había por allí, dejando también ambas katanas en el suelo.

**-Siento molestar.** –susurró algo nervioso Ichigo mientras se quitaba las sandalias, allí todos iban descalzos, igual hizo él.

La pareja pasó al salón y la morena le indicó donde tenía que sentarse, el peliplateado aceptó. La mesa era rectangular, en una de las cabeceras se encontraba Kyo, mirando el suelo sin moverse, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba su hermano y al de este su padre, en la otra cabecera había una silla desocupada que sería para Naruto, al lado de este otra para Ankoku, después estaba él que daba con el lado derecho de Kyo.

La Uchiha se apresuró a ayudar a su rubio padre a terminar de traer los platos con la cena, mientras que Ichigo tragaba saliva al contemplar a Ritsuka con cara recelosa y agarrando la mano de Kyo, mientras que Sasuke seguía observándolo con su cara de póquer.

**-Acosador…** -el peliplateado miró a niño-. **Has tardado poco en meterte en casa, ¿eh?**

La cara del pobre Ichigo se puso completamente roja, y volvió a rascarse la mejilla, era una costumbre que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso.

**-Bueno, yo… pues…**

**-Y eso que a nee-chan nunca le han gustado los chicos con pelo largo, ¿verdad, Otö-san?**

Sasuke se volvió hacia su hijo mayor y se encogió de hombros, demostrando que le importaba una mierda aquella conversación.

**-No lo se, odio el pelo largo.** -comentó, exponiendo sus gustos. (jajaja odia el pelo largo porque Itachi lo tiene? XD)

El anbu no pudo evitar echarse la coleta plata hacia delante y acariciar las suaves hebras.

**-Bueno, yo creo que necesito un buen corte, un día de estos me pelaré.** –soltó no muy convencido.

Ritsuka sonrió malvadamente, cualquiera adivinaría a que vendría esa reacción. Sasuke sin embargo lo observaba fijamente, hasta que se sentó bien en la silla y colocó los codos en la mesa, aproximándose peligrosamente a su pobre yerno.

**-Todavía tengo que soportar que Naruto me recuerde el día que nos descubriste follando.** –Ichigo por poco se cae de la silla. ¿A que venía eso?-. **He oído un comentario de Ankoku sobre que te gusta mi lunar familiar. **

El anbu meneó frenéticamente las manos negando con la cabeza. Casi echaba humo por las orejas.

**-No… esto… no me gusta.** –Sasuke encogió en ceño-. **Bueno si me gusta…** -arrugó completamente la frente-. **Bueno esto… ¿no se?** –al Uchiha le entró un tic en la ceja, entonces Ichigo intentó cambiar la conversación-. **¿Ese lunar es familiar? Pues yo no recuerdo que Ankoku tuviera ningún lunar en el culo.** –comentó, sonriendo tontamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla de nuevo.

Ritsuka quedó a cuadros con la boca abierta y Sasuke se puso en pie como si hubiera algo que le pinchaba en el trasero. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Tenía la garganta tan tensa que parecía que le daría un ataque. Ichigo se encogió un poco en su silla, casi metiéndose bajo la mesa.

**-Me estas diciendo… que te has… que te has…**

**-¿Tirado a mi hermana?** –terminó Ritsuka la frase que su padre no podía.

Cuando el peliplateado se dio cuenta del error se mordió el labio y se intentó escabullir. Se levantó e intentó salir corriendo hacia la entrada.

**-Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer…** -susurró antes de que Sasuke lograra cogerlo.

**-¡Te voy a destrozar!** –gruñó con cara de loco.

Ichigo viendo su muerte cerca, solo puso hacer algo para salir de allí con vida, gritar.

**-¡Ankoku!**

Desde la cocina, padre e hija escucharon el chillido y algunos golpes. La pobre morena suspiró mientras que Naruto asomaba la cabeza y comenzaba a reírse. Sasuke le había soltado un capón en la cabeza al pobre Ichigo y dejado de nuevo en la silla mientras él se sentaba y echando humo casi por la nariz intentar tranquilizarse.

**-Pobre de tu novio.** –río Naruto mientras cogía los dos últimos platos.

Ankoku miró la comida y se extrañó.

**-Oye. ¿Si Sasuke es siempre el que hace de comer, porque hoy estás haciendo tú de ama de casa?**

El rubio puso carita malvada y empezó a reírse como si el mismo demonio fuera. Sus ojos azules brillaban bribones, entonces la hija entendió de golpe todo lo ocurrido.

**-Entonces, la comida la ha hecho Sasuke, pero para aparentar delante de Ichigo ha hecho que tu parecieras el sensible y hogareño, ¿no?**

Naruto asintió y se acercó hasta su oído, confidentemente.

**-Como le dije a tu novio antes, eso se le llama orgullo, mi pequeña, orgullo masculino.** –se rió.

**-¿Y tú no tienes?** –preguntó burlona y mirándole de reojo.

-**Se podría decir que me importa una mierda.** –se encogió de hombros y ambos anduvieron hasta el salón-. **Si él quiere aparentar lo que no es, adelante. Pero la verdad es que seguirá siendo él el que cuida la casa, el que mime a escondidas a los niños y el que haga lo que yo quiera por las noches, punto.**

Ankoku no pudo evitar echarse a reír, la verdad es que su rubio padre era alguien muy peculiar, pero aun así tenía unos principios divinos. Le dio un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro y se sentaron con los demás a la mesa.

Ichigo tenía la cabeza baja mientras que Sasuke intentaba no mirarle. Naruto entre su marido y su hija, intentó saber que ocurría.

**-¿Que nos hemos perdido?**

Ichigo se escondió un poco más en su silla, y cuando el moreno padre vio que Ritsuka iba a contestar le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que se callara. Este se quejó con un bufido.

**-La virginidad de tu hija, eso es lo que hemos perdido.** –gruñó Sasuke, mirando fieramente a su yerno.

Naruto alzó una ceja y también contempló al muchacho que ya de la vergüenza parecía a punto de darle un ataque. De repente se echó a reír limpiándose las lágrimas saltadas con la manga de su capa.

**-¿Por eso le has pegado? ¿Ya no te acuerdas que la primera vez que nosotros lo hicimos teníamos solo un año más que ellos?**

El Uchiha molesto por la burla de Naruto, abrió la boca para rechistar, aunque se encontró sin nada que salir, solo una frase se le escapó de los labios.

**-Pero ella… ella es mi niña, la única que tengo.** –gruñó.

Ankoku pareció sorprendida por aquella frase, y totalmente satisfecha sintió un calorcito recorrerle el pecho.

**-No te preocupes, Sasuke, todo fue bien.** –respiró hondo e intentó con una broma-. **Si quieres te lo puedo contar y así tu opinas.** –soltó con una sonrisita burlona, pues sabía que había dejado a su pobre padre a cuadros.

El rubio se acercó a ella y poniendo los codos en la mesa, apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

**-Empieza.** –apremió con total atención.

Sasuke le devolvió el pellizco que siempre le daba a él y Naruto puso pucheros con la boca.

**-No te hagas la graciosa, o te cuento como me tiro a Naruto.**

**-En paz.** –se apresuró a decir Ankoku, asqueada de solo imaginárselo.

**-Bien entonces.** –finalizó Sasuke.

La cena prosiguió en pleno silencio. Nadie hablaba por no molestar. Ichigo que no era de comer mucho y no quería mirar hacia la derecha para encontrarse con la pareja de suegros estrafalarios que tenía, se volvió hacia su izquierda, Kyo parecía no inmutarse, además de que nadie se había preocupado de darle de comer.

Un poco dudoso, cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y cortó un trozo de carne. Después con tranquilidad se la acercó a la boca del niño.

**-Hey, Kyo. Abre la boca, toma.**

Los demás observaron la escena en silencio. El niño se volvió a mirar a Ichigo, el cual ya conocía de haberlo visto más veces y susurró…

**-Ichi-nii…** -abrió la boca y se lo comió.

Sasuke y Naruto estaba estupefactos, aquel niño no quería que nadie que no fuera de la familia se le acercase, y menos que le diera de comer. Le había aceptado y encima la forma en que lo había nombrado totalmente fraternal había resultar bastante sorprendente. Ankoku sonrió orgullosa de su chico y siguió comiendo, mientras que al pobre Ritsuka se le calló el tenedor que se estaba llevando a la boca.

De un manotazo, totalmente furioso, le quitó el cubierto de la mano a Ichigo y comenzó a darle de comer él a su pequeño hermano.

**-Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a cuidarle.** –gruñó bien claro para que le escuchara.

Sasuke le dio un guantazo en la cabeza, haciendo que casi se tragara el plato.

**-Esos modales, Ritsuka.** –le riñó.

El peliazul únicamente bufó ante la reprimenda y siguió dándole de comer a Kyo. El cual se acercaba a su hermano y a veces le tocaba la mano cariñosamente.

**-Lo siento, Ritsuka, no sabía que te encargabas de eso, pero lo vi tan solo que…**

Recibió algunas miradas frías por ese comentario pero nadie dijo nada más. La cena casi había terminado. Después de los postres, Sasuke y Ritsuka, este último con Kyo en brazos, se echaron en el amplio sillón y pusieron la tele, Naruto recogió la mesa y observó de reojo como su hija se despedía de Ichigo en la puerta. Suspiró complacido y se fue a la cocina.

**-Perdón por todos los contratiempos.** –se disculpó Ankoku, tocándole las hebras plata que le caían sobre el hombro al echarse hacia delante la coleta.

**-No pasa nada, venía preparado.** –se miraron por unos momentos en silencio-. **Vale, estaba acojonado perdido.**

La morena sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios como despedida.

**-Ya te acostumbrarás.** –aseguró con una cálida sonrisa-. **Mañana tenemos que ir de nuevo al claro, ya sabes, la misión pendiente.**

**-Yo te recojo.**

**-Bien.**

Se dieron otro beso y el pobre Ichigo por fin pudo salir a tomar aire puro, necesitaba una tila.

**------**

Una noche, Ichigo fue a recoger a Ankoku para dar una vuelta. Cada vez que pasaba por la calle y escuchaba los rumores sobre él y su niña, se hinchaba como un pavo, todo orgulloso, después terminaba riéndose solo como si estuviera loco.

Llegó a la casa de sus suegros y llamó a la puerta. Sasuke le abrió y quedó un poco callado al verlo.

**-Imposible…** -dijo sorprendido dándole una vuelta para mirarle la espalda. No tenía coleta.

Ichigo extrañado volvía a mirar como su suegro dabas vueltas buscándole algo. Ritsuka que bajaba las escaleras y al ver la reacción de su padre, se puso a hacer lo mismo.

**-Esto… ¿Que pasa?**

Ritsuka dio una carcajada y le señaló el pelo.

**-¡Te has cortado el pelo!** –soltó en modo de burla.

El peliplateado se señaló a sí mismo.

**-¿Yo?** –se llevó la mano a la espalda y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la coleta-. **Ah, es que bueno… **-se metió las manos tras la nuca y se sacó el pelo que había quedado atrapado bajo el chaleco de anbu-. **Se me ha olvidado hacerme la coleta y se me ha quedado el pelo debajo jeje. -**este caía todo suelto a hermosos mechones plata sobre su espalda.

Ritsuka gruñó y avergonzado por la equivocación le dio un patada a la puerta cerrándola. Sasuke que ya iba a acompañar a su hijo con las risas solamente chasqueó los dientes. Ellos que le habían dicho que a Ankoku le gustaban los chicos con pelo corto, cuando era todo lo contrario, para reírse de él cuando se lo cortara y se habían llevado un buen chasco.

**-Kuso…** -se quejó el moreno, apoyándose en la puerta de la cocina y esperando a que su hija saliera del baño.

No tardo mucho, a los dos minutos estaba allí, con un vestidito de tirantes bastante corto, dos palmos por encima de la rodilla. Sasuke gruñó al verla.

**-¿No hay algo más indecente que ponerte en tu vestuario, niña?** –ironizó el Uchiha, al verle todas las piernas descubiertas a su hija.

Ankoku le envió una mirada áspera y le giró la cabeza ignorándolo.

**-Olvídame.**

Ichigo, intentó que entrara en razón, no quería que cuando fuera por la calle todo el mundo mirara a su novia, la verdad es que ardía de los celos por dentro. Ahí con ese escote que enseñaba todo los pechos y esas largas piernas. Preguntó con total cautela

**-An-chan hace un poco de frío. ¿Por qué no te pones la ropa de siempre?** –preguntó intento persuadirla.

Esta, por el contrario que a su padre, no le contestó mal. Es mas, asintió y volvió a su cuarto.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto y se giró rápidamente hacia Ichigo.

**-Un día me tendrás que decir que le das a esa rebelde para amansarla.**

El anbu orgulloso de su poder sobre la Uchiha, se rascó la nuca y sonrió tontamente. Quedaron en silencio hasta que Ankoku volvió a bajar, vestida con normalidad. Cuando se iba a marchar y a una distancia en la que su padre pudiera escucharla le comentó algo bastante curioso a Ichigo.

**-Creía que ese vestido sería más fácil para quitar, ya sabes… eres un inútil. Con esto que llevo tantas prendas encima que no tengo ganas de desnudarme, además… hace frío.** –le sonrió arrogantemente por el escarmiento y salió de la casa.

Ichigo casi se pone a llorar cómicamente por aquel golpe de mala suerte.

**-Kuso…** -gruñó, mientras echaba a andar, aunque pudiendo escuchar el último comentario de su suegro.

**-Buena jugada.** –rió irónicamente Sasuke, totalmente satisfecho de que esa noche no se tirara a su hija, cerró la puerta.

**------**

_**Jajajaja, que adorable que es Ichigo XD **_

_**A ver… este si es el final del primer Ova. El segundo Ova, irá de Ritsuka y Kyo. No lo tengo terminado, y no lo haré hasta que no termine uno de Vampiros y Licántropos que estoy haciendo, de Naruto por supuesto. Llevo 70 páginas, unas 40 más y estará terminado. Esperad un par de semanas por favor.**_

_**Comentando el Ova, no se si el lemon era como lo imaginabais, pero yo creo que le viene muy bien a la personalidad de Ankoku, tiene unos toques bordes que son la caña. Ichigo, se parece muchísimo a Naruto, mucho. La vida está llena de casualidades… que cosas. **_

_**La escena que más me ha gustado, en la que cena en casa de los suegros jajaja. Me encanta cuando Sasuke se altera al saber que se ha tirado a su pequeña, realmente creo de corazón que si fuera el caso él se comportaría así. **_

_**Aquí veis que Sasuke si quiere a sus hijos, lo que pasa es que es un poco… como lo diría… Uchiha XD No sabe exteriorizar sus sentimientos, ahí reside el problema UU **_

_**El final fue en plan cachondeo, ya sabéis, para amansar un poco la cosa. Ankoku siempre termina ganando…pobre Ichi jeje.**_

_**La conversación de los lazos y demás, me gustó, la saqué del capítulo en el que Naruto y cia van a rescatar a Sasuke. Me gustó esa mención a los lazos, así que la utilicé jeje.**_

_**Sin más, seguid pendientes de mis actualizaciones, y por favor, leed con cuidado y aprecio, a nosotras nos cuesta mucho traer estas historias, lo hacemos con todo el amor de nuestro corazón XD (y por calentura a veces, pero eso va a parte jajaja XD)**_

_**Ya sabéis, los reviews dentro de unos días en mi blog. **_


End file.
